Mighty Morphin to Zeo
by CT311998
Summary: Now that Sophie has left to pursue her dream job, it is now up to Vera LeClerc to carry on her legacy as the Orange Ranger. What happens when she and her new friends get turned into children and are forced to find an ancient crystal to regain their ages, and what happens when they get new powers to fight off a machine empire - even if it means changing color along the way.
1. Rita's Pita

**Disclaimer: I only own Vera and anyone else you don't recognise.**

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first chapter on the first half of Vera's story, which lasts all the way up to Passing the Touch - although this story only goes up to the halfway point in Zeo.**

 **I've also put in the new intro and added in Vera's bio.**

* * *

 **Character bio:**

Name: Vera LeClerc (She's a quarter French on her Father's side)

Family: Dr. Paul LeClerc, (Father) Leila LeClerc, (Mother) Hank Roberts. (Uncle)

Personality: tomboyish, smart, joyful, brave and friendly.

She's a strong lover of animals and is also a vegetarian. (The only meat she eats is made out of Tofu) She's also very skilled in computer works and is very good at analysing stuff, meaning she will occasionally help Billy and Alpha in the lab, but is terrible at other science stuff like experiments.

Played by Emily Deschanel. (She was around 19 in 1995)

* * *

 **Intro**

Lord Zedd was holding his hands above him cheerfully. Rita then hits her brother playfully on the head. Rita then takes her eye out of her telescope. Goldar then smiles inside the palace. Rito's eyes then glow while inside the park. Vera stares at something while inside the Command Center. Kat then changes from P.C. to herself by a window.

Rito stands outside a building as Tengas show up around him. The Rangers were then in a tower formation, with Billy, Adam and Rocky at the bottom, Aisha and Kimberly in the middle and Sophie at the top, as Tommy jumped through the gap in the middle of them. Rocky then walks down the school hallway shaking Vera's hand. Tommy then shakes Kat's hand as they walked through the Youth Center.

Tommy and Kat were in a car in a room that spun around. Kat was then outside the Youth Center looking guilty about something. Vera then appears inside the Command Center looking at the viewing globe. Rito then appears in the park with a bunch of Tengas behind him. The six Rangers - minus the pink one - all hold their hands up while standing near their Shark Cycles.

Rita then appears in the park smiling wickedly. Kat and Vera are then teleported to the Command Center. Kimberly then gives Kat her Power Coin, and then Sophie gives Vera hers. The four girls then smile at each other. Billy then turns his head, while Tommy looks upset, Aisha looks worried, Adam looks nervous and Kat looks happy.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Catherine Sutherland as Kat

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

David Yost as Billy

Emily Deschanel as Vera

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam

 _Mighty Morphin..._

Karen Ashely as Aisha

 _..Power Rangers_

Steve Cardenas as Rocky

Jason David Frank as Tommy

The seven Rangers then form a circle in their Ranger forms, and then put their fists up together in the middle of the circle. The Ranger helmets are then seen in the morphin sequence, and then the male Rangers ride some bikes along the street.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull in their police uniforms.

Jason Narvy as Skull & Paul Schrier as Bulk

They both then hold up a doughnut each.

The six Shogun Zords run along together, and then the Red one forms a head and chest shape, while the Orange one forms the lower half of the body.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Blue and White ones then form arm shapes, and then the Yellow and Black ones form leg shapes. The Orange one then attaches itself to the Yellow and Black ones, and then the Red one attaches itself at the top of the Orange one, and then the Blue and White ones attach themselves on either side of the Red one.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

A helmet shape then appears on the head of the Shogun Megazord, and then it appears on top of Titanus.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Tommy was teaching Martial Arts to one of his students. The boy sent a kick at Tommy, who dodged it, and then Tommy sent one back, but the boy dodged it. The boy then spun around again to kick but Tommy dodged it, then Tommy did the same move but the boy dodged it, and then the boy sent a side kick at him, but he blocked it with his hands.

"Okay, good Danny." Tommy said. "Now extend your leg as much as possible, that's where you get more power."

"Yes, sensei." Danny said.

"Okay." Tommy said, letting go of Danny's leg. "Give it a shot?"

Danny then kicked again with his leg out wide but Tommy still blocked it.

"That's it." Tommy commented, as Danny pulled his leg back. "Good job. Okay, let's try the whole thing from the beginning?"

Danny nodded, and then kicked at Tommy but he blocked it with his hand.

Over by a table, Rocky and Aisha were both watching them.

"Tommy is really in teaching." Aisha commented.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "It's cool the way Danny and all of his students look up to him, huh?"

"Yeah." Aisha agreed, as Danny spun around to kick Tommy. "It's great for kids to have a positive role model in their lives."

Danny then tried to punch Tommy but he blocked it and then laughed happily.

"Alright." he said.

Ernie then came walking towards them. "Hey, you guys been at it for awhile. You must be ready for a break?" he guessed.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm getting kinda hungry." Tommy admitted. "Can I have, um... a veggie pita and a fruit smoothie?"

"Sure thing." Ernie said, before turning to Danny. "How 'bout you, Danny?"

"Uh... I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries and a shake." Danny told him.

Tommy looked disappointed in him. "Remember, Danny, what goes in your body makes a big difference to how you feel." he reminded Danny. "Physically and mentally, if you're treated with respect you'll never regret it."

"Yes, sensei." Danny said, before turning to Ernie. "Ernie, I'll have the pita and smoothie too."

"You got it." Ernie said, before turning around and walked towards the counter.

"Alright, good call." Tommy commented, hitting Danny's arm playfully. "Let's get back to work."

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope, watching Tommy and Danny go back to practice. She saw Danny sent three kicks at Tommy but he dodged them all, and then she gritted her teeth before taking her eye of it.

"That zen zero thinks he's so hot!" she growled. "Well, I've had just about enough of that Mr. Prefect!"

"Yeah!" Rito agreed.

"And he's preachy platitudes!" Rita added.

"Agreed! I'd love to knock that ponytailed power punk off his pedestal." Lord Zedd agreed.

"Ya-hah!" Rito yelled, doing a kick.

"Well, Finster's working on the monster that can do just that." Rita explained. "Finster, drag you depreded behind in here!"

Finster then came running in. "Yes, your royal rottenness?" he asked.

"Where the heck is my monster?!" Rita demanded.

"Well, I was just putting some finishing touches..." Finster tried to explain.

"Can it, brainiac!" Rita snapped. "Let's get the lead out!"

"Yes, my queen. Right away." Finster said.

He then turned around to get the monster while Rita had an angry look on her face.

"That's what I like about her." Goldar admitted. "She's a real people person."

He, Rita, Lord Zedd and Rito all then laughed.

"Tommy is right about one thing." Rita admitted. "What you put in your body is important, and he's about to get the special peed up from Rita!"

 **(A street)**

Billy, Adam, Vera and Kat were all walking down a street.

"So... Kathrine, I hope all these changes that are going on in your life aren't too overwhelming for you?" Billy asked.

"Well, it is a lot to learn." Kat admitted.

"How 'bout you, Vera?" Adam asked. "How do you feel?"

"Well... I've still got a bit to learn myself, but not as much as Kat." Vera admitted.

"Yeah, since you've helped us out a few times in the past few weeks before Sophie and Kimberly both left." Billy commented.

"Well, I'm still nervous about the communicators going off." Kat admitted, touching her communicator.

"You'll get used to it." Vera told her. "I know it took me awhile too."

The boys both laughed.

"I can remember how that felt." Adam admitted, remembering when it first beeped when he wore it.

"Yeah, I just don't want to let you guys down." Kat admitted nervously.

"Yeah, neither do I." Vera admitted. "I know I've helped out before, but to help in the fighting's making me a bit nervous."

"Don't worry about it, you two." Billy assured. "You're both gonna be great."

"I hope you're right." Kat admitted.

"And I'll have someone to help me and Alpha in the Command Center again." Billy explained, looking at Vera.

"Once I learn the computer software that is." Vera admitted, giggling. "And by again, you mean Trini don't you?"

Billy nodded. "Sophie tell you?" he asked.

"Yeah, and about Jason and Zack too." Vera admitted, turning to Adam, and then back to Billy. "Bet it's hard for you being the only one left of the original six?"

"Well, it is in a way." Billy admitted.

"Well, I'd better get home." Kat said.

"Yeah, me too." Vera said.

"Alright." Billy said.

"See you later." Kat said, as the girls walked off.

"See you." Vera said.

"Bye." Adam said.

"Bye." Kat said.

"Bye." Billy said, waving as he and Adam walked off.

"See you." Vera said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull were sitting at a table looking at a menu each.

"Service!" Skull called.

They then put the menus down and then Bulk stared at Skull.

"I am starving." Skull said.

"Mm-mmm." Bulk mumbled.

Ernie then turned to them both. "What will it be, gentlemen?" he asked.

"Ah!" Bulk awed, turning to Ernie.

"Ah, well..." Skull said, looking back at the menu. "I'll take the, uh, indigestion inducer."

He and Bulk then gave Ernie the menus.

"You sure you want that?" Ernie asked.

"You're insane, man." Bulk whispered to Skull. "Don't do it."

Skull then turned to him. "Bring it on." he said.

"Okay." Ernie sighed, before walking off.

"Good heavens, man! Do you realize what you've done?" Bulk asked.

Tommy and Danny then came walking to Rocky and Aisha and sat down at their table.

"What's up, guys?" Tommy asked.

Ernie then came over to Bulk and Skull's table, carrying a tray with a very big bunch of meat sandwiches and fries. He then put it down with Bulk having his mouth open wide and

"Gross!" Aisha said disgustingly.

"Ugh!" Danny disgustingly moaned, as Rocky laughed.

"See what I mean, Danny?" Tommy asked. "Now there's a good example of how not to treat your body."

"Huh! I'll say." Danny said.

Skull then picked up one of the sandwiches and then blew a raspberry at Tommy.

 **(The palace)**

Finster came walking into the throne room with his newest monster beside him.

"Lord Zedd and Empress Rita, I proudly present the Ravenator!" Finster announced. "He can eat anything."

Rito covered his mouth as they walked towards him slowly.

"Wow!" Rita awed.

"You know, Finny, that big mouth reminds me of Rita." Rito joked, earning a glare from Rita.

"Shut your mangey mandibula." she snapped, as Rito laughed.

"Oh!" Rito said, as he stopped.

"I'll admit he's one good looking monster, but are we going to use him to destroy Tommy?" Lord Zedd questioned.

Rita laughed before pointing her wand at Ravenator, and then cast a spell out of it, which then hit him and shrunk him down to size. She then walked towards him as everyone else just watched her. She then picked him up laughing and then turned to everyone else.

"Let's just say it's an inside job." she explained.

She then laughed.

"I don't know what you've got planned..." Lord Zedd admitted.

"Yeah." Rito agreed.

"..but it's evil, and I love it!" Lord Zedd finished, grinning, punching Rito playfully in the arm.

"Way to go, sis." Rito commented.

 **(A street)**

Vera and Kat both walked down a street with some cars in it, when Kat suddenly stopped and touched her head as it glowed pink.

 _"Attack the White Ranger from the inside out."_ Rita's voice rang in her head. _"Attack the White Ranger from the inside out. Attack. Attack."_

Kat then stopped. "No." she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Vera asked, turning to her as she stopped.

"Tommy's in trouble." Kat explained.

"What do you mean?" Vera asked, confused by what she meant.

"The side effect's of Rita's spell." Kat explained. "It allows me to hear her voice when she's giving orders or something."

"And you overhead her telling someone to attack Tommy?" Vera deduced.

"Yes, from the inside." Kat said.

"Well, let's go then." Vera said, as they knew where Tommy was.

They both then ran off.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd zoomed his goggles in while standing on the balcony, and saw Kat and Vera running.

"Rita, my little prudent Danish, come here?" he asked. "We seem to have hit a snag in your plan."

Rita then came walking up behind him. "What's going on?!" she asked franticly.

"Your former feline flunky is onto you." Lord Zedd explained. "And that Vera girl is with her."

"Finster!" Rita yelled, turning around.

Finster came back into the room. "Yes, my reason for existing?" he asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Why is Kat still picking up my thoughts?" Rita demanded.

"There still may be some side effects from the spell we placed on her." Finster explained.

"Now no evil plan is safe from that furball!" Lord Zedd realized, growling. "We have to get rid of her! Send down the Tengas to get rid of her and Vera!"

A bunch of Tengas then disappeared.

 **(A street)**

Kat and Vera were now both walking along a path towards the Youth Center, when the Tengas showed up out of nowhere around them both.

"Oh, no!" Kat moaned. "Not these overgrown emus again!"

"Emus?" a Tenga questioned. "I thought we were sparrows."

"You look more like crows to me." Vera admitted.

"Crows?!" a Tenga screeched. "That's insulting."

"Stay clam, Kathrine." Kat told herself. "Remember what Zordon said, Vera?"

"I do, I just hope it works." Vera replied.

"Ninja Ranger power now!" they both shouted, pulling their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up.

Vera then appeared in Sophie's old ninja outfit, and then Kat appeared in Kimberly's old ninja outfit. They both then jumped down the street, and then landed on the road. They both then got up and looked at the ninja outfits in amazement.

"Yeah, it worked!" Kat cheered.

"I can't believe it." Vera cheered.

"Zordon was right." Kat realized. "I can harness the ninja power of the Pink Ranger."

"And I can harness the ninja power of the Orange Ranger!" Vera grinned.

They both then looked up as a Tenga came flying towards them.

"Oh, no! Not what?" Kat asked.

"Move!" Vera yelled.

They both dodged out of the Tengas way before it could hit them, then Kat ducked as another tried to jump her, while Vera dodged a third's kick. Kat then dodged a kick from the first one, then twirled around, only for a fourth to grab her, but she jumped back and her weight caused it to fall down, and then she rolled backwards off it.

Vera ducked under another's punch, before kicking it in the side, but it didn't go down, then she rolled forwards as another tried to kick her, before kicking the first one in the back, knocking it down. Kat then got back up and then looked at the one she knocked over.

"Stay away!" she screamed.

It then tried to grab her, but she jumped up and over it and about four more before landing behind them.

"Wow! That was amazing." she admitted, getting back up. "I like these new powers."

Two Tengas then grabbed her by the arms.

"Let's try 'em out!" she said, before flipping the two of them over. "Cool."

"Don't get cocky, Kat!" Vera advised, grabbed ones arm and then flipped it over. "This isn't over yet!"

She then did two backwards handsprings and kicked one with both feet, and then looked up and punched another in the chest.

 **(Youth Center)**

Skull was still eating his indigestion inducer meal. He picked up a piece of meat, and then several fries in one hand and shoved them in his mouth - although a number of them fell from his chin onto his clothes, the table or the floor. Ernie then came over to the table, Danny, Rocky, Tommy and Aisha was sitting at, with a tray with fruit smoothies and veggie pitas.

"Here we go." he said.

Aisha turned to him, and then took the smoothies off the tray, and gave one to Danny, and the other to Tommy. Tommy then began to drink his while Skull kept stuffing his mouth full of the food he had, when Ernie put the veggie pitas down.

"Thanks, Ernie." Tommy said.

Ravenator then appeared near Tommy's veggie pita.

"First they make me bite size, now I gotta imitate a pickle so the guy can swallow me." he complained, climbing into the pita. "Oh, boy."

"This looks great." Tommy told Ernie, before picking the pita up.

Skull kept stuffing his face with the food he had.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ravenator chuckled, as Tommy looked at Skull.

He then shook his head before taking a bite out of his veggie pita, but then the look on his face changes - as he'd eaten Ravenator. Ravenator then landed in the middle of Tommy's stomach.

"Let's see how he stomachs this?" he asked himself. "Let's eat!"

Tommy then felt a pain in his neck.

"Tommy...?" Ernie questioned, noticing it.

Tommy then breathed some green smoke out of his mouth.

"..you okay?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Tommy assured. "Man! I'm just that really hungry."

He then looked at his veggie pita in disgust and put it down, and then pushed the plate away, while turning to Skull's indigestion inducer - or what was left of it.

"Hey, man, you gonna finish that?" he asked.

Skull dropped the food he had in his mouth and looked at him, and then Tommy took the tray off him before he could reply.

"Hey!" Skull barked, his mouth full.

"But Tommy, I thought you said that what goes through you body..?" Danny asked.

"No! Never my lesson." Tommy said with his mouth full. "Ernie, give me chocolate shake to wash this down?"

Ernie raised his eyebrows but did what Tommy asked and walked off.

"Well, I am a pull." Skull said, spitting the last of his food out of his mouth. "Come on, Bulky? Let's bail."

They both stood up as Tommy kept eating the food.

"You know, we're due to, uh, _work_ at the Junior Police Patrol bake sale." Bulk told Tommy, before walking off.

"Oh, yeah." Skull realized. "Desert."

Bulk then put his hands on his head - one over his mouth and the other on the back of his head - and then pulled him away.

 **(The street)**

Kat knocked two Tengas over, causing them to land on their backs and then she jumped and landed between them. She then ducked as another tried to punch her, then put her hands on its back and leaned on it to spin around, causing it to land behind a bush.

"Wee-hee!" she cheered, jumping up and down. "This is heats of fun! I am loving these new powers!"

Vera then side handspringed to her left, and then kicked one in the chest, then turned and saw she was standing against a wall. She turned and saw one then coming towards her, but then she jumped over it, causing it to hit itself against the wall, and then it fell to the ground.

"Man, I'm loving this!" she cheered.

One then tried to punch Kat, but she spun around and then hit it in the back, then side handspringed to her left, then grabbed another's arm and rolled over its back, causing it to flip over. She then hit another in the chest as it came at her, knocking it onto its back, and then she side handspringed to her right and then did three backwards handsprings past some more, and then blocked a punch from two and then flipped them over.

"Look, birdbrain..." she said, flipping around and kicking her leg up. "I think it's time you flew the coop."

Vera then split kicked two and then tackled a third, before turning to them.

"I agree with Kat." she said. "I think you need to get the wings clipped."

The Tengas then got up and gathered around each other.

"I think they're gone. Let's get outta here?" one suggested.

They then all jumped up and flew off, as Vera and Kat gathered together.

"Hey, Tengas!" Kat called, waving at them. "Give my regards to Rita and Zedd? Ta-ta!"

" _Au avoir_ , birdbrains!" Vera called, waving herself.

"We did it." Kat grinned.

"We did." Vera said. "But here's some advise, don't get overconfident. You got a bit cocky back there."

"Right." Kat sighed, blushing.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy and Adam came walking in and saw Tommy scarfing down a bunch of potato chips and some other junk food.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Adam asked. "This stuff's really bad for you."

Danny now looked disgusted at Tommy. "I can't belief I looked up to you." he said in disbelief.

He then got up from his seat and walked behind Aisha.

"You're a total fake!" he told Tommy.

He then walked off as Tommy kept scarfing down the food, and then Kat and Vera both came running up behind Billy and Adam.

"Billy." Kat whispered, getting his attention. "I think I've felt that side effect of Rita's spell you were talking about. I heard her voice saying she was gonna attack Tommy from the inside out."

"Inside out, huh?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Vera confirmed. "We'd have got here sooner, but we got attacked on the way."

"First battle for you both, huh?" Adam questioned.

Both girls nodded, as Billy turned to Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy?" he asked. "I think we should let Alpha run a diagnostic check on you?"

Tommy then put some of the food down in annoyance. "Hey, you know, there's nothing wrong with me." he assured, with his mouth full. "And I doughnut won't care."

"Doughnut?" Billy repeated. "This is more serious than I thought."

"Is he really eating junk food there?" Vera asked in disgust.

"Mm-mm." Adam nodded.

"I'm thankful I'm a vegetarian then." Vera admitted. "What should we do, Billy?"

"We should go back to the Command Center and talk to Zordon." Billy suggested.

Kat nodded in agreement.

"Tommy, come on!" Billy said.

"No way!" Tommy grabbled. "I just got started!"

He then ate another piece of a sandwich.

"Alright, but just stay here, okay?" Billy asked. "We'll see if we can find anything out."

"Oh, okay!" Tommy said with his mouth full, before putting a hot dog in it.

Billy, Adam, Vera and Kat - along with Rocky and Aisha - all walked towards the lockers, and then teleported away - Vera was on Adam's left.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the main computer when they arrived.

"Zordon, there's something wrong with Tommy." Rocky explained.

The alarm then went off.

"Alpha, please locate the monster on the viewing globe?" Zordon asked.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha said.

The Rangers then turned to it, but all they saw was Tommy scarfing down junk food, leaving them confused.

"I don't get it, Zordon." Aisha said. "I just see Tommy."

"Now set the viewing globe on x-ray magnification." Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

He then did just that, and then he and the Rangers saw Ravenator inside Tommy's stomach.

"AY-Yi-Yi! That monster thing in Tommy's stomach is an all night diner!" he exclaimed.

"This is worse than I imaged." Kat admitted.

"Now we know what Rita meant by attacking Tommy from the inside out." Vera realized.

"You've got a point there." Adam agreed. "Zordon, can you teleport him in and help him?"

"I'm sorry, Rangers, but I cannot allow Tommy inside the Command Center with the monster in his stomach." Zordon explained.

"But why, Zordon?" Kat asked, desperately. "He needs our help."

"You must understand Kat, if I were allow Tommy into the Command Center I would also be admitting one of Zedd and Rita's monsters." Zordon explained.

"Of course, and that's part of Rita and Zedd's plan." Billy realized. "To smuggle a monster in with Tommy and let him destroy the Command Center."

Kat shook her head in disbelief while Vera raised her eyebrows.

"That is correct, Billy." Zordon confirmed.

"I've gotta admit, but that's cleaver of them." Vera admitted.

"I know what you mean." Aisha agreed.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "Tommy wouldn't want us to put the Command Center in danger."

"We can't just let that monster stay inside of him." Kat argued. "What are we gonna do?"

"It's important that we remain clam when faced with a crisis." Zordon explained.

"He's right, Kat." Vera agreed. "We'll think of something."

"Zordon, we've got to get back and see if we can help Tommy." Billy explained.

"Yes, Billy." Zordon agreed. ""And remember, this monster eats everything, which puts Tommy in grave danger."

The Rangers then all looked even more worried.

 **(Youth Center)**

The six Rangers were now back at the Youth Center, and ran into the main room, but saw no sign of Tommy. They then ran towards the counter, and then Adam saw Ernie cleaning up Tommy's mess.

"Hey, Ernie, you know where Tommy went?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean hurricane Tommy?" Ernie asked.

"You know who we mean." Vera told him, annoyingly.

"He said something about getting desert." Ernie explained, before looking at the plate he held.

He then walked off.

"Desert?" Aisha questioned, picking up some of the leftovers, before dropping them.

"The bake sale!" they all realized.

They all then ran out of the room.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The bake sale was being held at the school, and Bulk and Skull were behind one of the tables giving out cupcakes as people went by.

Bulk then chuckled. "Isn't this great, Skull?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah. This is the kind of assignment I can sink my teeth into." Skull admitted.

"I figure that whatever we don't sell by the end of the day, we get to keep." Bulk grinned. "Lt. Stone won't throw it away so all we have to do is make sure nobody buys anything."

"And how do we do that?" Skull asked.

"Watch and learn?" Bulk told him.

He then picked up two fish, and put them on top of a pie. He then laughed lightly as Skull picked up two fish, as an African-American woman walked towards them.

"Excuse me, what kind of pie is this?" she asked.

"Oh... that's a special one by my Grandmother Lucette." Bulk explained. "It's a... Catfish and crusted surprise."

They both then smiled at her, while she looked disgusted.

"Oh, I see." she said, before seeing another pie. "Well, what about that one?"

Bulk and Skull then turned to the pie she meant.

"Oh, that?" Skull asked. "My grandmother made that one."

He then picked up two fish.

"It's a, uh..." he said, putting the fish on it. "Saltines hardeen filling with a flak in lemon crosp." he went on, pulling out a lemon.

He then put it on the pie, as the woman looked even more disgusting, while rubbing her stomach.

"Well, thank you anyway." she said, before walking off.

Bulk and Skull then grinned happily, as Tommy came walking down the hallway towards them.

"Oh, great!" Bulk moaned, as Tommy started scarfing. "Look? It's the human vacuum cleaning."

Inside Tommy's stomach, Ravenator was starting to get the desert in.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "Come on! That hole in your face is your mouth! Throw some cake in it!"

Tommy kept scarfing down the desert food.

"Hey, Tommy, you know you have to pay for some of that." Bulk told him, as Skull held his hand out.

Tommy looked at them both with his mouth full. "Okay." he mumbled.

He then scarfed down some more, while taking some money out of his pocket, and then gave it to Bulk.

"And that." Skull told Tommy, as Bulk put the money in a fish's mouth.

Tommy then gave Skull some more money.

"And that." Skull said.

"Come on?" Bulk asked.

Tommy kept scarfing down the food.

"That hit the spot." Ravenator commented. "Keep it up. Eat! Eat!"

Aisha then came running into the hallway, and then spotted Tommy as the others followed her towards him.

"Tommy, we need to talk to you right away." she explained.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Tommy asked, his mouth full of chicken.

Billy put the tray he had down on the table. "It's really important." he told Tommy.

He sighed and then they all walked away, but he picked up the tray on the way out.

"Fine." Vera sighed. "You can eat that on the way."

 **(The park)**

The seven of them were now walking along a path, just as a ice-cream truck moved along the road nearby. The other six had been explaining to Tommy what was going on with him.

"I can't believe this." he muttered. "You mean that monster's inside of me?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Billy replied.

"That explains why I can't stop eating junk food." Tommy realized.

"We could have told you that." Vera said.

"Don't worry, Tommy, we'll think of a way to get the monster out." Kat assured.

Aisha then spotted the ice-cream truck, and an idea popped into her head. "I think I have an idea." she said.

"I'll try anything." Tommy told her.

"It's a little crazy but, it's worth a try." Aisha explained. "Rocky, I need you help. You guys, wait here. Come on!"

Rocky - shrugging his shoulders - and Aisha then both ran towards the ice-cream truck.

"Hi." Aisha said to the owner. "We need the biggest sundae you can make."

"The biggest?" the man asked. "You got it."

Aisha nodded. "The biggest." she said.

About five minutes later, the two of them walked back towards the others, carrying the biggest smoothie the man could make, which started to make Tommy's mouth water.

"Oh, man, that looks good." he admitted, rubbing his hands.

He then made his way to bite it, when Adam and Billy both grabbed his arms.

"Tommy, remember what you told Danny about respecting your body?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah. You should always treat your body like a temple, remember." Rocky reminded.

Tommy began to remember what he had told Danny.

Inside his stomach, Ravenator was getting angry.

"Hey, what's the holdup, punk?!" he demanded. "Let's send down that sundae!"

Tommy sighed while looking at Rocky and Aisha, and then nodded, before they both walked away.

"All right." Tommy sighed. "I can handle it."

Rocky and Aisha then put the sundae on a wooden table.

"Come on, Tommy." Kat said. "Don't let the monster win? Stay strong, okay. I know you can do it."

"Okay, Tommy, take a deep breath." Aisha instructed. "Hang in there. We believe in you."

"You can fight it, Tommy." Vera told him. "If anyone can, it's you. Sophie told me that you never gave up when your previous powers were being drained."

Inside Tommy's stomach, Ravenator was now stomping his feet.

"Oh, no!" he groaned. "No! You power punk. Suddenly I'm inside Mr. Heathy! Guess it's time to pop out?"

He then jumped up, and then came shooting out of Tommy's mouth, spooking them all out.

"Oh, brother, could you use a breath fresher!" he moaned. "Ooh!"

"Look who's talking, gastrik geek!" Tommy barked. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then got ready to fight, but then Vera and Kat took a moment to admire the suits that once belonged to Sophie and Kimberly.

"I still can't believe this." Kat admitted, looking at her gloves. "I really am the Pink Ranger."

"And I still can't believe I'm the Orange Ranger." Vera admitted, looking at her suit.

"Hey, what's with the hands?" Ravenator questioned. "I'm over here!"

"We're gonna close your mouth, permanently." Tommy told him. "Aren't we, guys?"

"Really? Well, I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out, and then I'm gonna floss." Ravenator told them.

"I think you need to brush and clean out your mouth!" Vera told him.

"Wha..?" Ravenator asked, offended.

"Prepare to be gagged, motor-mouth." Tommy said.

"Right, Tommy. Let's curve his appetite." Kat suggested.

They then got ready to fight, as Ravenator charged at them all. Tommy then spun around to kick him, but missed as he ducked, and then he dodged a kick sent by Adam, and then Billy jumped and grabbed him, but then he threw him away to his left. Rocky then kicked him in the chest, but he didn't go down, then Rocky side handspringed to his left to avoid a punch sent by him, then Vera tried to kick him in the side, but missed, and then he hit her in the chest. Kat and Aisha then both jumped and grabbed one of his arms each and twisted around so they were behind him, but then he bent back and knocked them both away from him.

Tommy then jumped and stuck his hand inside Ravenator's mouth, but then Ravenator moved his head back and threw Tommy over him and knocked him against a tree.

Adam and Billy then both gathered around him as he got up.

"I think we need to attack this monster all at once Tommy." Adam advised.

"Yeah, let's get him." Tommy agreed.

Aisha then grabbed Ravenator's mouth and tried to pull it open, and then smelled his breath.

"Oh, man!" she moaned. "You really need a floss."

Kat then jumped and kicked Ravenator away from Aisha - who Vera then grabbed.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he really needs to clean his mouth." Aisha admitted.

Kat then kicked Ravenator in the chest, then ducked as he tried to punch her - while moving behind him.

"Bit off more than you can chew?" he asked her.

"Hardly." Kat replied.

She then spun around and kicked him in the side and knocked him back, then Vera jumped and punched him in the chest hard, and then Tommy jumped and kicked him right in the face, knocking him down.

The Rangers then all gathered around Tommy as he got to his feet.

"I've had my fill of this monster." Kat admitted.

"You're not the only one." Vera agreed.

"Me too." Tommy agreed. "Let's send him packing?"

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"You read my mind." Vera said.

"Great." Tommy said. "Let's do it, guys."

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were both standing on the balcony looking at the Earth.

"You're monster stuck his foot in his mouth." Lord Zedd snarled.

"Maybe the only good mouth is a big mouth." Goldar suggested.

"Now you thinking, Goldar." Lord Zedd commented. "Make our monster grow!"

He and Rita then crossed their staffs/wands over each other's and then fired lighting out of them.

 **(The park)**

The lighting hit Ravenator and then he grew giant.

"Boy! You guys are barely gonna make a light snack." he joked. "I think I'm gonna eat all of Angel Grove when I'm through with you."

"Lunch break's over." Tommy said, holding arms out wide.

"Yeah!" the others said, punching their right fists down.

The then all formed a line behind Tommy.

"We need Shogun Zord power now!" they all shouted.

The Red Shogun Zord then appeared, followed by the Orange one, and then Rocky and Vera both jumped into them.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Vera shouted.

The Blue Shogun Zord then showed up, followed by the Black one, and then Billy and Adam jumped into them.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Billy shouted.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Adam shouted.

The Yellow Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Aisha jumped into it.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" she shouted.

The White Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Tommy and Kat both jumped into it.

"White Shogun Zord, power up!" they both shouted.

"Wow, this is unbelievable." Vera said in disbelief, looking around her cockpit.

"I know what you mean." Kat said.

"Prepare for Shogun Megazord power?" he asked them.

"Ready when you are." Kat told him.

"So I am." Vera told them.

"Okay." Tommy said. "Let's do it, now!"

The six Shogun Zords then teleported towards a hill.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The six Shogun Zords then held their hands to the chests like ninjas, as a projection on the Shogun Megazord appeared behind them. The six of them then ran along, and then the Red and Orange ones disappeared.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Red one then retracted its arms, and then its legs, while the Orange did the same, but also retracted its head.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Blue and White Shogun Zords then disappeared as well, and then stood back to back, and then retracted their arms, and then armour appeared on their legs, forming the arms.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Black and Yellow Shogun Zords then disappeared, and then stood beside each other, and then shrunk their bodies down to form the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The two of them then landed on the ground, then the Orange one attached itself to them, forming the belly, and then the Red attached itself to it, forming the head and chest. The Blue one then attached itself to the Red one's right, forming the right arm, while the White did the same on the left, forming the left arm.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

A headpiece then landed on top of the Red one's head, forming the Shogun Megazord.

The seven Rangers were then inside the cockpit, Vera in Sophie's position between Adam and Rocky, and Kat in what would've been Kimberly's position behind Adam and beside Tommy, and then they turned to the monster.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Shogun Megazord, battle ready!" they all shouted.

"It's suppertime!" Ravenator announced, charging at the Shogun Megazord.

"Shogun Megazord, fire saber, activate now!" the Rangers all shouted, holding their right arms up, then moved them so they were at their chests with their right hands above their helmets, and then moved them down like a slash.

The Shogun Megazord then brought out the Fire Saber from its right hand. The Fire Saber was then lifted above the Shogun Megazord's head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord then slashed Ravenator with the Fire Saber, hitting him in the head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Ravenator then spun around on his feet, and then fell onto his chest before he was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord then just stood still while lowering the Fire Saber.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne while Rita was walking towards him - having just watched the battle.

"Did you see that?" she asked. "Make the monster grow? What a dumb idea. A bad monster is a bad monster no matter what size it is!"

Lord Zedd then stood up staring at her.

"If an idea of yours ever works, I will faint" she said, making him grumble.

"My idea?" Lord Zedd asked, accusingly.

"It wasn't mine!" Rita snapped.

 **(Youth Center)**

Danny was now playing on a arcade game when Tommy started walking towards him, while the others all watched.

"Hey, Danny, about what happened before..." Tommy tried to explain.

"Leave me alone." Danny interrupted. "I don't want to listen to anymore of your lies. And I'm quitting Karate too."

"I'm sorry to here that." Tommy admitted. "You're my best student."

Danny stopped playing and turned to him. "I was?" he questioned.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, and despite what you think of me, I really wish you'd reconsider quitting." he admitted. "Listen, I made some mistakes. I'm really sorry about that, but Martial Arts isn't about believing in me. It's about believing in yourself and what you can become."

Danny nodded. "I guess so." he admitted.

"So how 'bout it?" Tommy asked. "Give me another chance?"

"Okay... sensei." Danny said.

"Yeah. Practice bright and early tomorrow." Tommy told him, as they hit hands against each other. "All right, let's play?"

They then both began to play the arcade game.

Under a table, lied Bulk and Skull, their mouths covered in chocolate while looking full from all the food they ate.

"Great idea, Bulk." Skull said sarcastically, weakly. "Eat everything we don't sell."

"If I ever see another cupcake again, I'm gonna run from it screaming." Bulk admitted, as Lt. Stone walked towards them, and then cleared his throat. "Oh, no." Bulk muttered.

They both then got out from under the table, Skull hitting his head against it and knocking some cups over, which Bulk then put back up when he saw them.

"So, how did it go today at the bake sale, gentlemen?" Lt. Stone asked, before holding his hand out. "Let's have all the money?"

"Uh, sir, we didn't exactly sell everything." Bulk explained.

"Alright, then. Where are the leftovers?" Lt. Stone asked, moving his hand back. "I want to give them to the elderly home."

"Oh, you do?" Bulk asked, now feeling guilty from eating the food, along with Skull. "Well, on the other hand, we did sell everything, sir."

"We did?" Skull asked, confused.

Bulk then brought his wallet out without Lt. Stone seeing it. "Yes, we did, and uh, here are the profits." he explained, taking some money out of his wallet. "Here you go, sir." he said, giving the money to Lt. Stone. "Eugene, a little donation for the, uh, elderly home?"

"I might just make something out of you boys, yet." Lt. Stone admitted, as Skull took some money out of his wallet and gave it to him. "How about, a nice gooey sundae?" he asked, bringing one out from behind his back.

They both looked at it with the mouths open like they were gonna be sick.

"On me." the Lt. said. "I made it myself, just for you two."

They both then ran off.

"Farkas? Eugene?" Lt. Stone asked.

Tommy and Danny turned from the game they were playing and saw them run off past the others, but then stopped when a girl carrying a tray full of food showed up by the door near them. They both then turned and ran towards the door where the lockers where, running past the Rangers.

"That was good." Rocky admitted.

They then all laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I made Vera a quarter French is because her actress is a quarter French in real life - which is also why she has a French last name.**


	2. Another Brick in the Wall

**A/N: This is another of my favourite Season 3 episodes, and the only one not to have Kimberly in.**

* * *

Tommy and Adam were sparring in the Youth Center, when Kat came walking towards them holding the model of a building. They both sent a kick at each other, then spun around and sent a fly kick at each other, before Kat stopped by them.

"Hey, just the two guys I want to meet." she said, getting their attention. "I've got something I want to show you."

"Hey, Kat. Too cool." Adam commented, looking at the model - as did Tommy. "Did you make that in your drafting class?"

"Yeah. It's a design for a house for the humanitarian housing project they're doing in downtown Angel Grove." Kat explained.

"Humanity housing?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, they get volunteers and donated supplies and build low cost housing." Kat explained. "They chose my design over all the others in the class."

"Wow! That's amazing, Kat." Tommy said.

"It's basically done, but I need some help this weekend: landscaping and painting and preparing the wall along the back." Kat admitted.

"Yeah. You can count on us." Tommy told her.

"Great." Kat grinned. "Thanks."

 **(The palace)**

Rita growled as she took her eye out of her telescope, with Rito standing beside her and Goldar and Lord Zedd behind her.

"Huh?" he brother asked, mumbling.

"She started off so evil, and now Kathrine's become such a goodie goodie, it makes me sick!" she snarled, before making a disgusting noise.

"What's she done this time, sis?" Rito asked.

"Ugh!" Rita moaned in disgust. "She and her disgustingly cuddly are building houses for the homeless."

"Yeech!" Rito yucked.

"Hey, can they build a house for Rito, then can finally move out?" Goldar suggested, jokingly.

He and Lord Zedd then both laughed at his joke, as Rita and Rito turned to them both.

"Very funny." Rita said sarcastically. "Rito's more help to me in getting rid of the Power Punks... than the two of you combined."

"Yeah!" Rito said.

"Oh, spare me?!" Lord Zedd scowled.

"And I'll prove it." Rita then added. "Rito and I will take that little building project and use it, to deconstruct all of Angel Grove!"

"I like it!" Rito grinned, as she laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, Kat had brought the other Rangers - along with a number of other people - to the Youth Center, to discuss her plan for her building project. She was wearing a hardhat and had her model on a table - and she was pointing a pencil at it.

"Good. Now, Tommy, Rocky and Adam can take care of the landscaping detail." she explained.

"I'm impressed." Aisha admitted. "Kathrine has it all planed out."

"You've got a point there." Vera agreed.

"Okay, now we need someone to take of the salt wall that runs on the backside of the propriety." Kat explained, pointing to it on the model.

Aisha, Billy and Vera then turned to each other.

"Sounds like fun." Aisha admitted.

"I'm in." Vera said.

"Aisha, Vera and I will be happy to tackle that assignment, Kathrine." Billy told Kat.

"Great." Kat grinned. "We still don't have any painters but we'll find somebody. Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah." everyone replied.

"Let's go." Kat said.

They all then walked towards the door.

"All right." Billy said.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was now looking through her telescope again, with Lord Zedd standing beside her, and Rito, Squatt and Baboo behind them.

"Okay, Rito, go stamp out the Rangers do-gooding." Rita said.

"Ha!" Lord Zedd scoffed, turning to Rito. "That bumbling bag of bones couldn't stamp an envelope."

"Ah, cool it, Ed." Rito assured. "Come on, fellows."

He, Squatt and Baboo then started to walk off.

"This will work out perfectly." Rita grinned.

"I doubt it." Lord Zedd said. "Since it's your plan."

 **(The building)**

Everyone was now at the building and was helping Kat clean the place up, when Rito, Squatt and Baboo all showed up behind a bush.

"Wow. Look at them working away?" Baboo asked. "It's just like watching an ant farm."

"Yeah..." Squatt agreed.

Rito then peeked behind the bush and saw the people working - which included Billy working by the wheelbarrow, Tommy, Aisha and Vera cleaning up the place, and Bulk and Skull patrolling the area.

"..only bigger." Squatt finished.

"Well, yes of course." Baboo said.

"Quiet!" Rito shrieked. "Will you stop with the yam-yam-yam?" he asked, moving his hands like they were mouths. "How am I suppose to be spying with the two of you gabbing in my ear, huh?" Rocky

Baboo and Squatt looked speechless.

"Well, Squatt said, as Baboo shushed him.

Rito then peeked through the bush again, and saw Kat looking at a clipboard.

"So far, so good." she told everyone, looking up. "But we've still got a long day ahead of us."

Tommy, Adam, Rocky and some other people then picked up a rake each. Other people - including Vera - were washing off the graffiti off the wall. Adam then lifted up a ladder, while Rocky put over some wore out bushes in the bin, and then Tommy and Billy both moved a wheelbarrow full of them away. Aisha then pushed a wooden wheel forward, while Kat looked at the plan with Adam, Tommy and Vera.

Billy then picked up a bucket and then dipped it in some washing up liquid and then Aisha took the bucket to the wall and began to help some others wash the graffiti off. Skull then held up a piece of wood and began directing people, and then Bulk dropped his clipboard while standing near Kat and Billy, and then Vera raked some leaves away.

Skull then turned around while holding a piece of wood, and knocked Bulk right into a tub full of washing up liquid. People then moved around the area, and then Tommy picked up two pieces of wood, while Adam picked up a grey block, and then Billy and Aisha helped Bulk out of the tub. Everyone then moved around again, then Tommy and Vera picked up some rubbish, and then Adam and Billy pushed a wheelbarrow away with a bunch of brushes in, while Kat checked her clipboard.

Everyone then moved around again, then Skull and Billy checked the tub with washing up liquid, then Vera washed some graffiti off the wall, and then Kat checked her clipboard again. Everyone then moved around again, and soon the place was much tidier than before. Kat checked her clipboard again when two girls came walking behind her carrying some flowers, and then walked towards her friends.

"Great job today, guys." she commented. "I think we can call it a day."

Her friends than gathered around her.

"Hey, we're all going over to the Youth Center for a snack. What to come?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I want to take some pictures of my scrapbook, but I'll be along later." Kat assured.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Tommy asked.

"I have Bulk and Skull to protect me." Kat replied, jokingly.

They all then turned to Bulk and Skull, who were both lying asleep in a wheelbarrow against a tree.

"That's a comfort!" Aisha giggled.

They all then laughed.

"Come on, guys!" Aisha announced. "Let's go to Ernie's!"

"See you later." Tommy said, as they walked off - as Kat looked at her clipboard.

"I'll see you later!" Kat said. "Bye."

"See you." Vera said, as the others left.

As soon as everyone - expect Kat - had left, Rito popped his head up from behind the bush.

"Fee-fi-foe-fum, I smell the..." he said, before sniffing his armpit, making him cough. "Nope! It's me. O-de-Rito."

A few Tengas then surrounded Bulk and Skull.

"Wake up, boys!" one crowed. "Don't you hear the little birdies chirping? Chirp-chirp!"

Bulk and Skull then woke up and saw the Tengas and Rito wrecking the place.

"This place could use some remodelling, and we're here to help." Rito announced.

Bulk then picked up the wheelbarrow and picked it up, running off as he and Skull screamed.

"Bye-bye." Rito mocked.

Kat then turned and saw them, looking worried, as the Tengas began to ransack the place.

"Everyone should take time to stop and wreck the flowers." one said.

"No!" Kat cried. "You can't do this!"

She then took her hardhat off.

"We're the cleanup crew, and we're here to take out the trash." Rito told her.

"Ninja Ranger power now!" Kat shouted.

She then pulled her left arm and then pushed both her hands forward with her fingers by the thumbs up, and then she appeared in her ninja outfit.

"Hey, Tengas!" she called, getting a bunch of Tengas attention's. "Get away from there!"

She then charged in as the Tengas did the same, and then two grabbed her as she tried to reach for the ones wrecking the place.

"Ah!" she groaned, struggling to get free.

Other Tengas then pulled up some flowers up from the ground.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Rito said.

More Tengas then picked up some flowers.

"Aw, pretty." he awed. "Yuck!"

He then threw them away, when Kat broke free from the two that had her, and then jumped up and caught the flowers, and then landed back on the ground.

"Better call for backup." she muttered, getting to her feet.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Rito asked the Tengas. "Get her!"

Kat then looked as the Tengas started charging at her again.

"Zordon, Rita's attacking the construction site!" she cried into her communicator, before dodging a Tenga's attack, followed by another's, and then grabbed a third's arm and pushing it away. "I need help!"

She then blocked another's attack - dropping the flowers as she did - and then another Tenga walked over them.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

The other Rangers were all sitting at a table talking to each other - with Rocky and Vera drinking some juice as they did.

"..know what I mean?" Adam asked.

They all laughed lightly, just as their communicators went off, and then they all walked round the corner - as there was no one there.

"This is, Tommy. We read you, Zordon." Tommy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, you and the other Rangers must teleport to the construction site immediately." Zordon explained.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

The rangers all looked at each other.

 _"Kathrine is under attack."_ Zordon explained.

"We're on our way." Tommy said. "Let's get going, guys."

The others nodded.

"Ninja Ranger power now!" Tommy shouted.

They then all pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up. They then all appeared in their ninja outfits, and arrived at the construction site, Rocky arrived first, followed by Vera, Adam, Aisha, Billy and then Tommy. They then all landed near Kat and turned to the Rito and the Tengas.

"Kat, are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're here." Kat replied.

"Oh, lookie?" Rito asked the Tengas. "The whole Ranger rainbow crashed our little garden party. Well, we're gonna rink the yard with you jokers. That's your que, guys, go get 'em!"

The Rangers then got ready to fight, and then charged in - and then Tommy and Rocky both jumped, and then Rocky dodged ones attack, while Tommy did a backwards handspring towards Rito. Rocky then ducked under a Tenga's punch, then blocked another punch from it and then ran around it - while Tommy did a side handspring to the left to avoid Rito's sword - then Rocky blocked a kick from a Tenga and then ducked under another kick and then blocked a punch.

Adam then did a backwards handspring near Rocky - who then grabbed the Tenga's arm and pushing it away - while Adam blocked a punch from one, then ducked under a punch from it, before doing a side handspring and then a backflip. Vera then grabbed one by the arm, but then it kicked her in the chest, then she blocked a punch from it, and then kicked it in the chest while back flipping - though and then she did a few backwards handsprings to get away from it.

Aisha then jumped as one tried to tackle her, then she did a backwards handspring as it tried to punch her - while Tommy ran as Rito chased him - then she ducked as it tried to punch her, then it tried to kick her but she ducked again. Tommy then did a backwards handspring as Rito tried to hit him with his sword, then did a forward one - as Aisha did sideways one to the left to avoid a Tenga - then he hit a Tenga in the chest, then did a back flip and hit it, knocking it down, and then Rito fell onto it.

"This is not going well!" he mumbled, groaning.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was watching the battle from the balcony, when Lord Zedd came walking up behind her.

"Looks like your pathetic brother has blown it again." he explained. "Ah! You and your grandiose plan!"

Rita then groaned. "Well, I'll show that Kathrine." she told him. "One shot from me and she'll be evil again!"

She then cast a spell out of her wand at the Earth while laughing.

 **(Construction site)**

Kat ducked as a Tenga ran past her and tried to punch her, when Rita's spell landed just inches away from her, and then another landed right behind her, and then she rolled forward, while the rest kept fighting the Tengas.

"Whoa!" she said.

Another spell then hit part of the wall - turning it into a monster.

"Whoa, I have legs." it awed. "And hey, they work!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now glaring at Rita.

"You missed her." he snarled. "You think that _Brick Bully_ will buy you out?"

 **(Construction site)**

The monster kept walking towards Kat as the others stared at him - Rocky getting back up as he'd been knocked down.

"Alright, which one of you wise guys painted _go_ on my chest?" he asked.

The Tengas then ran away as the Rangers gathered around each other.

"Guys, the wall's attacking." Kat said.

"That's right, pink stuff." the monster said. "I'm the Brick Bully, and you're history!"

The Rangers then began to back away from the Brick Bully towards another wall.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Vera gulped.

"Whoa!" Kat freaked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm here to destroy, you guys?" Brick Bully guessed. "So let's see what arsenal I have at my disposal?"

He then fried bricks over his head at them, which some hit them and knocked them against the wall, while others landed on the ground and exploded, creating a bunch of smokescreens.

Brick Bully then laughed as the smoke began to clear. "Hey, not bad for a beginner, huh?" he asked, as they got up.

"That Brick Bully is way too much." Kat stated.

"You're right, Kat." Tommy agreed. "It's morphin time!"

"Right!" the others said.

They then held their arms out, and then pulled them to their chests, and then pushed them forward - like they were holding their Power Morphers.

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then got ready to fight again.

"Let's do it." Tommy said.

They then all charged in at Brick Bully. Rocky and Tommy both tried to punch him, but he was so hard they hurt their hands, then Kat tried to hit him, but it didn't hurt him, then Billy tried to kick him, but he didn't go down. Vera then tried to kick him, but he didn't go down and then she rolled to her left as he tried to hit her, then Adam tried to kick him, but he flipped him over, and then Aisha jumped and grabbed the top of his wall and pushing him down, before he hit her with it and knocked her away.

Adam then ran towards her as she got to her knees.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Aisha replied, catching her breath.

"You two could use a little rest!" Brick Bully joked, firing bricks at them.

A brick then hit them both in the chest, which knocked them both down, and then they turned into bricks themselves.

"Aisha!" Tommy shouted.

"Adam!" Rocky said franticly. "Alright, that's it!"

They both then jumped to punch Brick Bully, when he fried some bricks at them, which then hit them and turned them into bricks as they fell to the ground.

"Tommy! Rocky!" Vera cried.

"Come on." Billy said, as he picked up Adam while Kat picked up Aisha, and then they ran to Vera. "We gotta get them back to the Command Center."

"Right." Kat said.

Vera then picked up Rocky, while Billy picked up Tommy, and then they stared at Brick Bully.

"Sure, go ahead. Pick up your square buddies." Brick Bully mocked. "Won't do you any good, 'cause I'm gonna add a Pink Brick, an Orange Brick and a Blue Brick to my collection right now."

"Oh, yeah?" Billy asked. "I don't think so!"

The three of them then teleported away.

"I'll take care of those three later." Brick Bully decided. "My stomach's rumbling from all that hard work. I need to find me some munchies."

He then ran off to eat something.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had set up a table in the middle of the place, as Vera, Kat and Billy arrived - without their helmets.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, as they put the bricks on the table. "Rita's monster turned the other Rangers into bricks! Thank goodness you three got away from him in time."

"I know what you mean, Alpha." Vera admitted.

"Alpha, run a diagnostic test immediately." Zordon instructed, as Alpha picked up a scanner. "We must find a way to free them."

"Right." Alpha said.

"This is terrible." Kat cried softly, walking towards the computer. "It's all my fault!"

"Kathrine, you must keep a positive mental attitude." Zordon explained. "It is only a matter of time before the Brick Bully attacks downtown Angel Grove. You'll need all your focus if you're to defend the city successfully."

"You're right, Zordon." Kat realized. "I'm sorry."

"What have you discovered, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

Alpha then looked at him. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! It appears as if the Brick Bully has miniaturized the other Rangers, and in cased each of them inside a real brick." he explained.

"You mean, they're all trapped inside each of these bricks?" Vera asked, pointing at the bricks.

"I'm afraid so, Vera." Alpha replied.

"Our only hope for restoring them to normal..." Zordon began to explain, as Billy turned around to think. "..is to find a way to penetrate the bricks without the Rangers inside."

Billy then came up with something and turned to the others. "Maybe erosion's the answer?" he suggested, getting the girl's attention "We should probably look to the natural processes that 'cause buildings and building materials to decay and break down."

"Right. We studied this in my architecture." Kat remembered.

"What do you remember then?" Vera asked.

"Well, let's see, there's wind, sun, pollution..." Kat countered, before stopping. "Pollution! Bricks are very susceptible to pollution."

Billy nodded his head, while Vera smiled.

"Right." Billy said.

"Good thinking, Rangers." Zordon said.

"Alpha, Billy, can you create some sort simulated pollution device that will break down the bricks?" Kat asked.

"Sure we could." Billy said. "We could start by going to my lab and..."

The alarm then went off before he could finish.

"Now what?!" Vera asked, annoyingly.

"What's happening, Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"As I feared, Rita has turned the Brick Bully loose." Zordon explained. "And by feeding on building supplies, it has become even more powerful. Behold the viewing globe."

Billy and Vera turned to the viewing globe as Kat walked closer to it, and then they saw Brick Bully eating construction tools.

"The more the Brick Bully eats, the bigger and stronger it gets." Zordon explained.

Brick Bully then lost several bricks around him, making him move around easier.

"Oh, man!" Billy groaned. "We gotta stop him. Listen, I'll go." he said, as he turned to the girls. "You both stay here with Alpha and help try to free the others."

"Right." Kat said, reluctantly.

"You sure you can handle him by yourself?" Vera asked.

"I'll be fine." Billy assured. "I'm not as weak as I was when I started."

He then picked up his helmet.

"Good luck." Kat said, touching his arm.

"Thanks." Billy said.

"Call if you need help, alright?" Vera asked.

"I will." Billy said.

"Be careful, Billy." Zordon advised.

"I will, Zordon." Billy assured. "Back too action!"

He then teleported back to the construction site, and saw Brick Bully eating more building supplies.

"Alright, wall, time to come down!" he said, pointing at Brick Bully.

Brick Bully then turned and saw Billy all by himself. "Sorry, wrong!" he snarled. "Time for you to get _bricked_!"

"Yeah? Well, give it your best shot?" Billy dared.

Brick Bully then kicked the wheelbarrow over, and then jumped, and then Billy did the same. Billy then tried to kick Brick Bully while they were in the air, but then Brick Bully grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. Billy then pushed Brick Bully's arm back as he tried to punch him, and then he manged to get up and away from him. He then kicked Brick Bully, but he didn't go down, and then he kicked Billy in the chest, but he kept himself up. Billy then blocked a punch from Brick Bully, followed by another, but then got punched in the chest, then he spun around to kick him but missed as he ducked, and then Brick Bully hit Billy in the back, knocking him into a pile of bricks.

"Man! This guy's really strong." Billy realized.

Brick Bully then fired another brick at Billy, but he rolled forward to dodge it, then rolled again as Brick Bully fired another one.

"He's too powerful. I've got to find a way to keep him from eating anymore of these building supplies." Billy realized, before an idea came into his head. "Got it." he then stood on his feet. "Hey, Blockhead!" he shouted.

"Talking to me, little boy-blue?" Brick Bully asked.

"Come on!" Billy said, motioning to the hole in the wall, which he then ran to. "Follow me!"

He then ran through the hole.

"Yeah! I can spare a few minutes." Brick Bully said, before following him.

 **(Later)**

Bulk and Skull came walking into the place, looking at the mess the battle had caused.

"Well, Skull, how are we ever gonna explain this?" Bulk asked, as Lt. Stone walked through the hole in the wall - which was behind them.

"I tell you, tell him the truth!" Skull yelled angrily.

"Man, he can't handle the truth!" Bulk snapped.

They both then punched their fists down, as Lt. Stone came up behind them.

"Why don't you try me?" he asked, as Bulk turned to him.

Bulk then turned back as Skull turned to him, then turned back.

"The supplies have been ransacked, and there's even a wall missing." Lt. Stone told them.

"The truth." Skull muttered.

"Sir, we were attacked by monsters." Bulk explained, as Lt. Stone folded his arms.

"Yeah. There were these giant bird-looking things." Skull added, before turning to Bulk. "The truth."

"The were huge." Bulk carried on. "They had these flapping talons."

"Enough!" Lt. Stone barked, before pulling them closer to him. "I don't care what you have to do, but get those building supplies that are gone back here!"

He then turned around and walked through the hole in the wall, and then Bulk and Skull turned to him.

"Yes, sir!" they both shouted, saluting.

Lt. Stone then turned back to them.

"You can count on us, sir." Bulk assured.

"Sir." Skull said.

Lt. Stone then walked through the hole.

 **(A street)**

Later, Bulk and Skull were walking down a street.

"We'll find them." Skull assured. "Don't worry?"

"You don't have to worry me." Bulk told him.

Unknown to the pair of them, Billy and the Brick Bully were fighting nearby behind a bush. Billy tried to kick Brick Bully, but then he grabbed Billy's arms and then twisted him around.

"Now, let's say I do things with a rudder tackle?" he questioned, as he knocked Billy down.

He then moved towards Billy and began punching he while he was on the ground, as Bulk and Skull kept walking and spotted them both - holding their mouths open wide.

"Now, this is the left area..." Brick Bully growled, as he picked up Billy.

"I think we've found that missing wall." Skull said, sounding scared.

"Yeah, but how do we tell Lt. Stone it's _walked off_?" Bulk asked.

They both then turned to each other, and then hid behind a bush.

"And it's all over the Blue Ranger." Bulk said.

Brick Bully then kicked Billy in the chest.

"How're we going to get it back?" Skull asked.

"How did that wall turn into a monster?" Bulk asked.

Rito then came up behind them both.

"My sister did that." he explained, freaking them out. "Pretty neat, huh?"

They both then turned to Rito.

"Yeah." Skull admitted, as they turned back to the fight.

Bulk then sniffed his armpit, as Skull looked at his, before hey both turned to Rito.

"Yes." he said.

Bulk and Skull then turned to each other, and then they both ran off screaming. Bulk tripped over as they ran towards a tree, but he got back up and then they ran behind a bush.

Rito then smelled his armpit again as Billy and the Brick Bully continued to fight.

"What?" he asked, talking to the fourth wall.

Billy then sent a punch at Brick Bully, but he blocked it, followed by another one, but he blocked that too, and then he hit Billy in the chest, and then the back. He then tried to hit Billy again, but he blocked it with his arms, but then he pushed him upwards, and then headbutted him in the chest, sending Billy flying down the road.

Billy got up and clutched his chest as Brick Bully laughed at him. He then moved closer to Billy - as he got up - and then tripped him over, put his leg over his chest - as though he was going to sit on him - but then he stood on him, and began to punch him. He then fired a couple more bricks, but Billy manged to get up and roll away from them, then he rolled forward as Brick Bully fried again, then rolled as he fired again, and then he got up.

"Well, do you give up, yet?" he asked.

He then got ready to fight as Brick Bully began to wobble.

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling a little weak!" he moaned. "What's happening to me?"

"Alright!" Billy cheered. "It worked! Without your food source, you're losing your power."

"Well, then, I'll just find... some more building...supplies to...snack on." Brick Bully breathed.

Billy then charged in at Brick Bully, and kicked him in the chest, then ducked as he tried to punch him - as he spun around - then grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere, you Brick Bully." he said.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking at the battle through her telescope, with Lord Zedd standing beside her.

"I can't watch this!" she groaned, as she took her eye out of it.

They both then growled.

"That blockhead's got tricked by that brainy power puke!" Rita moaned. "Okay, blue boy, deal with this!"

She then lifted her wand up.

"Make my monster grow!" she yelled, as she cast a spell out of it.

 **(The street)**

The spell hit Brick Bully, and then he grew giant.

"That really hit the spot." he said, before looking at Billy on the ground.

"Uh... can we talk about this?" Billy asked hopefully, holding his hands out like he wanted to surrender.

"Hey, watch it, or I'll flatten you." Brick Bully warned.

He then tripped over and almost flattened Billy, but he managed to move out of the way just in time.

"Ow!" Brick Bully groaned.

"You missed me!" Billy mocked, as Brick Bully got back up.

"Yeah? Well, that was just a practice run." Brick Bully told him.

"Then let's get real!" Billy shouted. "Shogun Zord power now!"

The Blue Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Billy jumped inside of it.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" he shouted.

"Oh, a big blue dog." Brick Bully scoffed, by the sight of the Shogun Zord. "That's scary."

The Blue Shogun Zord then moved forward.

"How'd you like your own doghouse?" Brick Bully asked.

A wall then appeared on either side of the Blue Shogun Zord, and then behind it and in front of it, trapping it. Brick Bully then threw some spears at the wall, which then shattered the house, and caused sparks to go up inside the Shogun Zord.

"Ahh! Ugh!" Billy moaned.

Brick Bully then laughed as fire appeared around the wreckage of the house.

 **(Command Center)**

Vera was working on the computer - although she didn't wasn't familiar with the software like Billy was - as Kat put the bricks inside a container.

"Oh, careful Kathrine." Alpha advised, as she lowered the lid. "That's it."

"We must hurry." Zordon informed them. "Billy is in grave danger."

"Okay. The bricks are all in place, Alpha." Kat explained. "Turn on the simulated pollution."

"You got it, Kathrine. Are you ready, Vera?" Alpha asked, as it required both of them to do it.

"I'm ready, Alpha." Vera replied.

They both then pressed some buttons on a different computer.

"Pollution coming right up." Alpha said.

"I hope this works." Vera admitted.

"If all goes well, the pollution will start to weaken the integrity of the bricks releasing the Rangers." Zordon explained.

Alpha, Kat an Vera then turned to the container.

"Cross your fingers?" Vera advised, as she did just that.

They then saw the four bricks starting to break.

"It's working." Kat exclaimed. "The bricks are breaking down. Increase the flow."

"Right." Alpha said.

He and Vera then turned back to their computers to increase the flow.

"Your plan is progressing on track, Kathrine." Zordon told her. "We must now hope for the best."

They then all saw the bricks break down faster.

 **(The battle)**

The Blue Shogun Zord began to emerge from the fire.

"You still here?!" Brick Bully exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be here for as long as it takes to defeat you, Brick Bully!" Billy shouted. "You got it?"

The Blue Shogun Zord then pointed at Brick Bully and then jumped forward.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Blue Shogun Zord then punched Brick Bully, and then kicked him, and then grabbed either side of him, and then threw him over itself.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Brick Bully landed on his chest, and then the Blue Shogun Zord brought out its staff.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Brick Bully then looked up at the Blue Shogun Zord, and then began to back away from it.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Blue Shogun Zord then charged at Brick Bully like it was at a jousting contest, and then he hit Brick Bully with the end of its staff, destroying him - as he shattered into many little bricks.

"And that's that." Billy said, holding his thumb up.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha, Vera and Kat were still waiting for the bricks to break.

"I hope this works." Alpha admitted, as Billy returned - without his helmet on.

"Oh, Billy." Kat sighed, touching his arm. "You're back."

"Did you get the Brick Bully?" Vera asked.

"Yeah." Billy replied. "That's definitely one wall we won't be up against again."

"Mm." Kat nodded.

"Have you had any luck changing them back?" Billy asked, looking at the bricks.

"We're just about to find out." Vera explained.

"Well, I hope so." Kat admitted. "Cross your fingers?"

They then all crossed their fingers - Billy only crossing his right as he was holding his helmet in his left - when lighting then shined around the room, and then the bricks turned back into the others.

They all looked around without their helmets on, and then looked at themselves.

"We're back to normal." Adam sighed in relief.

"Good work, Kathrine." Zordon said. "You have maintained tremendous focus under pressure."

"Thanks." Kat grinned, before turning to Billy. "But the real hero is Billy."

She and Vera then put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"He handled that Brick Bully singlehandedly." Kat explained.

"Took him out all by himself." Vera added.

"Good job, man." Tommy said, holding his hand out. "Thanks."

Billy then shook Tommy's hand. "Hey, you guys would've done the same for me." he told them.

"Once again, Rangers, you have all exhibited exceptional teamwork." Zordon said.

Vera and Kat both smiled.

"Yeah, guys." Aisha said.

"Thanks, you guys." Adam said.

"Yeah, thanks." Tommy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne while Rita was crying - as he looked at Rito and Goldar in front of him.

"Not again!" Rita cried, turning to Rito and Goldar. "My plan's ruined!"

Lord Zedd then growled as he got up. "I told you your brother would mess up anything he was involved with." he snarled.

"Hey!" Rito said, sounding offended.

"Yeah. Rito's as thick as a brick." Goldar joked.

"I am not!" Rito snapped, before turning to Rita. "Come on, tell him, sis? Tell him I'm a good bad guy, come on? We did trash their project!"

"Yeah, but now they'll just rebuild it." Rita explained, having stop crying. "You're nothing but a bunch of whining crying losers!"

"Hey!" Goldar said offended.

"And you're the worst!" Rita snapped at Rtio, making him jump. "I have to do everything myself! I can't trust any of you!"

She then walked off past Rito, as he, Goldar and Lord Zedd watched.

"What an ugly move." Rito admitted.

"Ugly is the key word here." Goldar agreed.

 **(Construction site)**

A few days later, the Rangers were now back at the building site - which was now finished - for a ceremony.

"You did a wonderful job, Kathrine." Tommy told Kat, touching her arm. "Looks great."

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "It's an exceptional design. You really do deserve the special recognition award the Mayor's gonna give you today."

"We all deserve it." Kat said.

"What do you mean?" Vera asked.

"I couldn't have done this without you guys." Kat explained, as Lt. Stone walked through the crowd behind them. "We've shown that by working together we can help stop homelessness."

Rocky then turned to Lt. Stone as he rubbed his hands together.

"I'd thought I'd be late." Lt. Stone sighed. "Why hasn't the ceremony started yet?"

"I don't know." Rocky said, looking to Tommy and then back to the Lt. "We're waiting for the Mayor."

"Yeah, she's not here yet." Vera explained.

"That's funny? The Mayor planned to come down early and check out the whole project." Lt. Stone argued. "I wonder what happened?"

Bulk and Skull then came in dragging an old woman who was carrying a gold shovel.

"..and if you don't, you'll have enjolted harriseed." Skull said.

"No." the woman said.

"You feel like grassy old." Skull said. "Talk why don't you? Where'd you get those eggs?"

They both then stopped and looked at the Lt.

"Bulkmeyer and Skullovitch reporting, sir." Bulk said.

Lt. Stone and everyone else looked at them.

"Sir, we caught this well-dressed vagrant hopping around the construction site looking at stuff." Bulk explained.

"Yeah." Skull said, as Bulk tried to take the shovel of the woman. "Stuff to steal."

"But she didn't get past us, sir." Bulk said, as everyone looked horrified. "We're much too good for that."

"Yeah, get a load of this?" Skull asked. "She claims she's the Mayor."

They both then laughed.

"That's because she is the Mayor, you... brickheads!" Lt. Stone said, looking furious.

Skull then saluted the Mayor while Bulk looked at her horrified.

"Pardon me, Mayor." he said, saluting.

"Sorry, ma'am." Skull said.

"I'm..." Bulk mumbled. "Sgt."

They both then lifted her up over some flowers, and then put her down. They then saluted her as she walked over to the teens.

"You're gonna be washing the Mayor's car for five years." Lt. Stone snapped, walking towards Bulk and Skull, then he grabbed them and turned them around. "Then you're gonna be washing my car for five years." he said, as he dragged them away. "And then you're gonna wash all the cars in Angel Grove."

He then dragged them away from the ceremony, as the Mayor walked towards Kat, and put her hand on her arm.

"Kathrine, you did a fine job for the community. You should be very proud." the Mayor said, giving Kat the shovel. "All of you should."

They then all clapped as Kat smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want you to know, that Vera's romance story won't be starting until Zeo, since there's not many Mighty Morphin episodes left before they get turned back into children.**


	3. A Chimp in Charge

**A/N: I just thought I'd point out, that Vera's first original chapter won't be until MMAR, as I can't think of a plot episode to go somewhere in these last few, so sorry.**

* * *

At Angel Grove High, the Rangers - along with Bulk and Skull - were all sitting in Ms. Appleby's class.

"For your last assignment of the year, I would like you and a partner to give a ten-minute presentation on language." she told the class. "It can be any language you choose."

Bulk and Skull then put their hands up.

"Yes, Bulk?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"Even English, ma'am?" Bulk asked.

"Yes." Ms. Appleby said, glumly. "Even English."

"This will be a breeze." Bulk said quietly to Skull. "We'll get a 'A' for just going up there and talking."

"We're good at that." Skull agreed.

"I can assure you that you will _fail_ the assignment if you subject us to ten minutes of senseless rambling, boys." Ms. Appleby warned. "As for the rest of you, I look forward to your presentations. Class dismissed."

The class then got up from their seats and walked out of the room.

 **(Youth Center)**

A while later at the Youth Center, Aisha came walking towards a table that Billy and Tommy were sitting at, while carrying a drink.

"So, what language did you guys choose?" she asked.

"Well, we thought it be interesting to examine ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and there translation to modern societally." Billy explained.

"Those pictures in pyramids that tell stories?" Aisha questioned.

"Yeah. We're studying what we think they might mean." Tommy explained. "How 'bout you guys?"

"Well, I'll let Kathrine tell you." Aisha said, grinning.

The two boys turned to each other, as Kat came walking in with a chimpanzee.

"Whoa!" Tommy said.

He then laughed as Kat came walking towards them.

"Whoa, where'd you get him?" he asked.

" _Her_ name is Kelly." Kat explained, as she sat down, and then pulled Kelly onto her lap. "Come on. My Auntie's here from Australia as a guest lecturer at the university, where they're experimenting teaching chimps sign language."

"Yeah, we want to teach her a few simple signs so she can demonstrate them in front of the class." Aisha explained.

"Yeah. That's a great idea, you guys." Tommy said. "You think you can do it?"

"Well, even if we can't, just spending the week with Kelly would be just so much fun." Kat replied.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed, as the boys smiled, and then Kelly smiled. "She's so cute."

"I know." Kat cooed.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope and saw the four Rangers with Kelly, while Goldar stood beside her.

"How cute. The Power Twerps have a new mascot." she said disgustingly. "He even looks a bit like you."

Goldar looked offended as he growled. "That's a lie!" he snapped.

"You're right, Goldar!" Rita said, turning to him. "He's much better looking."

She then laughed as Goldar looked more offended.

"What's going on here?" Lord Zedd demanded, walking towards them both. "I can't here myself think!"

"It's her fault." Goldar said, pointing at Rita. "She said I look like-like-like-like that!"

Rita then laughed before hitting him playfully. "You do!" she laughed.

Lord Zedd then zoomed his goggles in and looked at Kelly. "What's so bad about that?" he asked, removing the zoom. "Did either of you ever stop to think that we could use this to our advantage?"

"Uh, well..." Goldar muttered.

"Yes. Well, I..." Rita stuttered. "My dearest, I was just saying..."

"Oh, save it!" Lord Zedd growled. "We'll make some minor alterations on that Power Rangers primate and turn it against those brats. It will destroy them, and the world will be mine!"

He then laughed loudly while clutching his fist, sending red lighting through it.

"You mean ours." Rita corrected.

"Oh!" Goldar groaned.

"Yes, of course." Lord Zedd said, taking Rita's hand as they turned to face the Earth. "The world will be ours!"

 **(Youth Center)**

As people kept coming in and out of the place, Lt. Stone was eating some noddles at the counter.

"Where are those two clowns?" he asked himself, checking his watch.

Bulk and Skull then appeared on either side of him.

"You called, sir?" Bulk asked, as Skull put his hat on.

"Yes." Lt. Stone said, annoyed with them. "There's been a theft behind Ernie's café. I want you two to investigate."

Bulk and Skull then both stood up.

"What are we looking for, sir?" Bulk asked. "Money? Jewellery?

"Cars? Boats?" Skull guessed.

"Bananas." Lt. Stone said.

"Bananas." Bulk and Skull chorused, shocked by the reply.

Ernie then turned to them all. "They were suppose to go in my special new smoothies." he explained. "I come out, they're gone."

"You can count on us, sir." Bulk assured the Lt. "We'll nail that fruit filter if it's the last thing we do. Let's go, Skull!"

He then put his hat on, while Skull took his off, and then they both disappeared.

Outside at the juice café, Kat was explaining more about her and Aisha's project to Tommy and Billy.

"Yeah, so we were really lucky." Kat said. "My aunt didn't want her to get lonely while she was lecturing so I volunteered to take care of her."

Bulk and Skull then both came walking out.

"Huh?" Billy asked, as Aisha giggled.

Bulk then laughed as he and Skull came closer to them. "Hey, Tommy." he said, getting Tommy's attention. "I see you and your _twin brother_ are, uh, going everywhere together these days."

He and Skull then laughed as Kelly began to bang the table.

"Yeah. Everybody's a citric." Skull scoffed.

Bulk then laughed as Kelly pointed to Aisha's banana ice-cream.

"Are you hungry?" Kat asked. "You hungry?" she reached down and picked a banana out of her bag. "Here you go."

She then gave the banana to Kelly, and then she began to eat it.

"Ooh!" they all said - except Bulk and Skull.

"Alright." Aisha said.

"Hey, wait a minute." Bulk said. "We might be onto something here."

Skull nodded in agreement.

"Uh, come on, Skull?" Bulk asked, wrapping his arm around his partner. "We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Skull asked in confusion.

Bulk then dragged him off. "Come on." he mumbled.

Kelly then eat more of the banana as Bulk and Skull walked off.

"Alright, dimwit, what did Lt. Stone send us to search for?" Bulk asked, as they stopped.

"Uh, bananas." Skull said.

"Uh-huh, and who do we know that knows bananas better than anyone?" Bulk asked.

"Uh, my cousin Femi?" Skull guessed. "But he lives in New Jersey. Oh, and he's away at chess camp right now."

"No." Bulk said. "You mental giant."

He then pointed at Kelly as he and Skull turned to her.

"Look." Bulk said.

"Hey, I wonder who Vera's paired up with?" Billy asked, just thinking about it. "I mean, we're together and you girls are together..."

"..and Rocky and Adam are together." Tommy added. "So who's she stuck with?"

Vera then came over looking glum.

"What's the matter, Vera?" Billy asked, as she sat down.

"I'm stuck with the worst partner in the whole class." Vera replied.

"Who?" Aisha asked.

"Joey Sanchez." Vera replied.

"Oh, no! Not him?" Billy asked. "That guy is one terrible student for languages."

Vera nodded, looking sad.

"I'm gonna fail this assignment for sure." she said. "That idiot wants us to do Mandarin Chinese, the hardest language in the world."

"I'm sorry." Kat said, feeling sorry for her.

"How'd you get stuck with him?" Tommy asked.

"By default." Vera replied. "He was the only person left."

The others all looked shocked.

"Well, look, I'd better get going." Vera said, walking off. "See you."

"See you." Tommy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne.

"We have to wait for exactly the right moment, then we'll zap the little chump." he explained.

Rita looked at him while standing near her telescope. "I think we just found it, my darling." she said, before looking into it.

Lord Zedd then zoomed his goggles in and saw Tommy, Billy, Kat and Aisha walking Kelly through the park.

"You're right, my poison pet." he said. "Finster, take some Tengas with you as a distraction." He instructed, removing the zoom. "We don't want those nosy Rangers getting in the way. Then make that chimp useful to me, by turning him into a monster."

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Finster said, before walking off.

 **(The park)**

Kat, Aisha, Billy and Tommy kept walking though the park - Kat holding Kelly's hand.

"So you guys really think you can teach her sign language?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it's been done before." Kat assured, before she picked Kelly up. "You see, chimps that have been known to know hundreds of different kinds of signs."

A bunch of Tengas then appeared in front of them all.

"Oh, no." Kat sighed, as she put Kelly down. "Kelly, hide. Ninja Ranger power now!"

They then all pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up. Kat then appeared in her Ninja outfit, followed by Aisha, then Billy and then Tommy. The four of them then jumped forward and then did a sideways handspring each and a backwards handspring each - except Billy - and then began to fight off the Tengas.

Aisha ducked as one tried to punch her, then jumped as a second tried to tackle her, while Billy dodged another's attack as Kelly watched while sitting by a tree. Aisha then jumped off a wooden table and rolled over ones back, and then rolled over another's back, then she back flipped as it tried to hit her, landing on her chest, then she handspringed forward to get back to her feet, causing four Tengas to pile on each other.

Billy dodged a few punches one sent at him, then blocked a kick from it before turning to another and ducked as it tried to kick him.

"See ya!" he said, putting his hands together by his chest.

He then disappeared, causing the two Tengas to bump into each other as Kelly cheered - by putting her hands up.

Tommy blocked two punches from two Tengas, and then flipped them over as he back flipped.

Finster then appeared out of nowhere near the tree. "Hey, there." he said.

Kelly rubbed her head in confusion, having seen him.

"This is for you." Finster explained, bringing out a gadget behind his back.

Kelly then freaked and ran off.

"Hold still now?" Finster asked, aiming the gadget at her.

It then fired a beam at Kelly, but missed.

"Hey, wait a minute?" Finster asked, as lasers started to get fired everywhere. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kelly then hid herself behind a bush.

"Don't you want to be a big gorilla like King what's-his-name?" Finster asked, as Kat did a side handspring behind him. "Oh, Lord Zedd and Rita are going to be awfully mad."

Kat then dodged past a Tenga and saw Finster. "Don't!" she yelled.

Kat then jumped yelling, causing Finster to turn to her.

"Whoops. Time to go." he said.

He then disappeared right before Kat could hit him.

"Where'd he go?" she wondered, before running towards Kelly.

Aisha, Tommy and Billy all did several backwards handsprings as at least six Tengas chased after them all. They then did the same thing in the opposite direction - Tommy doing sideways handsprings as he went - and then the Tengas passed out from exhaustion.

"Ha, ha. We tried them out." Billy chuckled, as he, Aisha and Tommy stopped handspringing.

"Ha, ha, yep." Tommy agreed.

"We sure did." Aisha said.

"Slow pokes." Billy mocked.

"You guys need some exercise." Aisha joked.

The Tengas then got back up.

"Enough running around." one said. "Let's get outta here."

They then all disappeared.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered.

"Yeah." Billy said, as Aisha laughed.

Kelly then came out from behind a bush.

"Kelly, come here?" Kat asked, who was near the bush, and then Kelly walked towards her. "Everything's alright now."

Kelly then hugged Kat as Kat picked her up.

"Come on." Kat murmured.

"Look!" Tommy said, turning to them. "There's Kat and Kelly. Come on?"

He, Billy and Aisha then all ran towards Kat and Kelly.

"She's okay, guys." Kat assured, as they stopped by her.

"That was close." Tommy admitted. "I just can't imagine what Zedd and Rita would want with Kelly."

"Whatever it is, it's gotta be bad." Aisha pointed out. "We better get her outta here."

"I think you're right, Aisha." Tommy agreed, holding his thumb up along with Billy. "We'll meet up with you guys later."

They both then walked backwards.

"Let's go, Billy." Tommy said.

"Right." Billy said.

They both then put their left hands near their heads and their right near their chests, and then they both disappeared.

 **(The lake)**

Vera was waiting for Joey to show up, but she'd been waiting for a while now.

"What's keeping that guy?" Vera mumbled. "He should've been here by now."

She checked her watch and saw that she'd been waiting for over two hours now.

"If he's not here in another hour, I'm going home." she decided.

 **(Aisha's house)**

Outside the house, Bulk and Skull popped up from behind a fake bush behind a swinging chair - dressed up as jungle explorers.

"Alright, Skull, you got the bait?" Bulk asked.

Skull then lifted up a banana. "Right here." he said.

"Now, we just wait for an opening and move in." Bulk explained.

Skull then ducked as Bulk put up the fake bush again.

Inside the house, Kat and Aisha were both reading books about sign language, while Kelly sat between them on the couch.

"I don't know about you, but I need a break." Aisha then said, closing her book. "Are you hungry?"

"Always." Kat replied. "How 'bout you, Kelly? Do you want to come with us?"

Kelly shook her head.

"I guess not." Aisha said, as she and Kat put their books down.

"Give me a kiss?" Kat asked Kelly.

She then leaned in and kissed Kelly on the chin.

"Good girl." Kat said.

She and Aisha then got up and walked towards the door, leaving Kelly by herself in the room. Kelly then however, got up and then opened the front door and ran away from the house - unaware that Bulk and Skull were watching - as Bulk pulled down the fake bush.

"It this prefect or what?" he asked Skull.

Skull nodded, looking nervous.

They both then moved out from where they were as Kelly - who then backed away.

"Yoo-hoo." Bulk said, as they moved closer. "My little bunkey monkey. See what Uncle Skully has for you?

"Look? A nice bright ripe banana." Skull said, holding the banana in front of Kelly.

Kelly then began to climb on Bulk.

"Hey, yeah." he said, picking her up. "Alright. There you go, and here we go."

They then smiled as they walked off.

Kat then came back into the sitting room with two bananas, and then she put them on the table, when she noticed Kelly was gone.

"Uh-oh." she muttered. "Kelly."

"Here we go." Aisha said, walking into the room with a tray full of food. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kelly, she's gone." Kat explained.

"Okay, let's look around the house?" Aisha suggested. "She's gotta be here somewhere."

"Okay." Kat sighed, as Aisha put the tray down.

They both then began to look around.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull had both taken Kelly to the park - using her to sniff out bananas in hopes of finding the banana thief.

"Come on." Skull said, as Kelly began to jump towards something. "Come on, pretty monkey? Show Skull where the bananas are?"

Kelly then pointed towards something.

"Look, man?" Bulk asked Skull. "Look, man, she's telling us."

Kelly then walked off.

"Come on, Skull. We don't want to lose her." Bulk explained.

Skull nodded, and then they both followed after Kelly.

Nearby was a cart where a Jamaican man was selling fruit.

"Here you are, my friends." he said to two people - one boy, one girl - giving them some fruit. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, thank you." the girl said, as they walked off.

"Thank you. Good-bye now." the man said, waving.

The man then saw Kelly walking towards him on the ground, and then smiled as she climbed onto a stool.

"Well, hello little one." he said. "And what can I do for you this beautiful day?"

Kelly then sat down on the stool.

"Ah! You want to help me sell the fruit?" the man asked.

Kelly smiled by showing her teeth.

"Well, I don't see why not." the man chuckled. "But if you want to work here, you must wear the right clothes."

He then picked up a small red and white vest behind him.

"Raise your arms?" he asked. "Here."

He then put the vest on Kelly.

"Nice." he said, before picking up a pair of sunglasses. "Now we try this."

He then thought for a moment, before ripping off the top of a mop.

"You need some locks, man." the man explained, putting it on Kelly's head.

He then picked up a navy colored hat and put it on top of the mop.

"And a beret to top it off." he said. "Ho-ho. Now you look like a real Rasta man."

He then laughed as Bulk got to his feet nearby, while Skull was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Alright, Skull, there he is." Bulk whispered.

"The banana bandit." Skull said.

"Come on, let's nail him." Bulk said, gritting his teeth.

Skull then flipped himself off the tree branch.

"You look like you know a lot about the fruit." the man told Kelly.

"That was cool." Bulk commented Skull.

"Than you." Skull replied.

They both then moved closer to the man as he laughed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne with Rita standing beside him looking at Finster - who had explained what had happened earlier in the park.

"You mean to tell me you can't even transform a helpless chimp?" he asked, before getting up. "What kind o worthless fool are you anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Finster admitted. "That's a difficult question for me to answer."

"Silence!" Lord Zedd yelled, as Rita growled. "I should lured you scientific simpleton. I'll turn that dossal chimp into a Sinister Simian!"

He then cast a spell out of his staff towards the Earth.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull both walked towards Kelly as the Jamaican man laughed, but then Lord Zedd's spell hit her and turned her into Sinister Simian. The man then looked petrified and ran off, as Bulk and Skull now both looked worried.

"Bad monkey!" Bulk said franticly, as he and Skull ran off.

"Yeah. Wait for someone smaller." Skull said.

Sinister Simian then hit her chest like a gorilla and yelled like one.

Further away in the park, a bunch of kids were playing on the side and climbing frame and on the swings, when Sinister Simian jumped out of nowhere and landed near them. She then began to charge at them, moving like an ape across the ground, and then people screamed and ran off as she reached the climbing frame, and then hit her chest again.

 **(Aisha's house)**

Aisha and Kat walked backwards through the room.

"Maybe she's outside?" Aisha suggested, as they passed each other.

"I've already checked." Kat argued.

Aisha then sighed as their communicators went off.

"It's Kathrine here, Zordon." Kat answered. "I read you."

 _"Kathrine..."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"..you must come to the Command Center immediately." Zordon explained. "We have some rather disturbing news."

 **(Aisha's house)**

Kat sighed while looking at Aisha. "We're on our way." she said.

They both then teleported away.

 **(The lake)**

Vera had finally had enough, as she had waited for Joey for over three hours. She was just about to leave when she heard her communicator.

"Go ahead, Zordon?" she answered.

 _"Teleport to the Command Center at once."_ Zordon explained. _"We have a situation."_

"I'll be right there." Vera said, before she teleported away.

 **(The park)**

Sinister Simian jumped from behind a tree, and then he scared people off who were having a picnic, and then he lifted up and threw away a picnic basket.

 **(Command Center)**

All seven Rangers were watching Sinister Simian in the viewing globe.

"I'm afraid your Aunt isn't going to be happy, Kathrine." Zordon explained, as Sinister Simian peeked out from behind a tree. "Kelly has been turned into the Sinister Simian."

"What do we do, Zordon?" Adam asked.

"For the time being, you must keep her busy. But do not forget, she is one of Zedd and Rita's monsters." Zordon explained. "Therefore, you must be careful."

Kat then turned to Zordon. "But we can't hurt her." she argued, as the others turned around.

"Man!" Rocky moaned in annoyance. "This is gonna be tough."

Vera then thought of something. "Wait a minute." she said. "Zordon, if we destroy her, won't she turn back to normal?"

"What?!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Rocky asked. "Like with what happened to Mr. Wilton?"

"I'm afraid that won't work in this case, Rangers." Zordon explained sadly. "Billy, you must begin searching for a way to reverse Zedd's spell."

Billy then began to think. "Well, if I can get a fur sample, perhaps I can analyse how she was transformed and figure out a way to change her back." he suggested.

"I'll help you with that." Vera offered. "I've had a pretty boring day, might was well do something."

"Thanks." Billy said.

"Good luck, Rangers." Zordon said. "May the power protect you."

"Alright, guys, it's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

Then all arrived at the lake - as that's where Sinister Simian was now at - and then they ran towards her, and then she turned to them - a banana in her mouth.

"Kelly, it's me, Kathrine." Kat called. "I'm your friend."

Sinister Simian then put her banana down and stared at the Rangers.

"You know, I think she recognizes my voice." Kat told the others.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

Billy and Vera then brought out a set a tweezers each.

"Don't be afraid?" Billy asked. "We just want a sample of your fur, and they we'll be able to help you."

"It will only take a minute." Vera explained, as they walked closer to Sinister Simian.

"You see, once we analyse it, we'll be able to turn you back into your old sweet self." Billy explained.

"You'll be back to normal in no time." Vera assured.

"Now, listen?" Billy asked. "This isn't gonna hurt... much."

"We're just gonna take a little bit of your fur off you, that's all." Vera assured.

"Just enough so we can put it under my microscope and examine it." Billy explained.

Before either of them could pull a hair off through, Sinister Simian growled lightly.

"Perfectly fine." Billy assured.

Sinister Simian then hit Billy in the chest with her claws, knocking him down, and then kicked Vera in the chest, knocking her down too.

"You're...not...gonna...touch me" she said, as she jumped onto the sand.

"So much for diplomacy." Billy said, as he and Vera got to their knees.

"I think she's playing hard to get." Vera suggested.

"Look, you're making a big mistake." Billy told Sinister Simian. "We want to help you."

"You don't understand, this is for your own good." Tommy explained. "We'll distract her, you two. You both get the hair."

"Yeah, you got it." Billy said, holding his thumb up.

"We're on it." Vera said.

Sinister Simian then growled while hitting her chest. "This...one's...good." she grumbled, as she moved forward.

"Come on!" Tommy said.

He and the others then charged in at Sinister Simian, as Billy and Vera looked at each other. Sinister Simian then hit Tommy in the chest as he held his arms out, then hit Rocky as he ran past her, followed by Adam and Aisha at the same time, and then Kat tried to hit her, but missed as she ducked and then she hit Kat in the chest.

"Kelly!" she called, moaning.

Sinister Simian then ran off, but then turn around.

"Huh?" she mumbling in confusion.

Kat and Aisha then both jumped and grabbed her by the arms.

"Tell Billy and Vera they've got to hurry!" Aisha told Kat, as they struggled to keep hold of Sinister Simian.

"Billy, Vera, we can't hold on much longer!" Kat shouted.

"Alright." Billy said, as he and Vera brought out the tweezers. "Just keep her steady?"

"Let's do it!" Vera said.

They both then jumped and then Billy managed to rip off some of Sinister Simian's fur, while Vera missed as he had jumped too high and went over him.

"I got it." Billy said.

"Good, 'cause I missed." Vera told him.

"Fantastic, Billy." Kat commented.

"Alright, guys, we'll take this back to our lab an examine it." Billy explained.

"We'll be back as quickly as possible." Vera assured.

They both then touched their Power Morphers on their belts, then held up their left arms and teleported away.

 **(The palace)**

Rita, Lord Zedd and Goldar were all watching from the whole thing - Rita through her telescope.

"Just as I predicted." Lord Zedd said. "The Rangers don't want to hurt their little friend."

"Ha!" Rita scoffed, taking her eye out of the telescope. "You mean their big enemy." she corrected.

"Ha, ha! Well put, my dear." Lord Zedd commented. "You certainly have a way with words."

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy was analysing a beaker which the formula was in, while Vera looked at the fur through the microscope - as she was terrible at science experiments - unless she was analysing stuff.

"What did you mean by 'I've had a pretty boring day'?" Billy asked.

Vera then looked up from the microscope. "I waited for Joey Sanchez at the lake for three whole hours, but he never showed up." she explained. "That's why I was bored."

"You're defiantly gonna fail this language assignment." Billy realized.

"I know." Vera agreed, sighing.

Their communicators then beeped, and then Billy put the beaker down.

"This is Billy, Zordon." he answered. "Go?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy, the situation is growing more serious by the moment." Zordon explained.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy and Vera both didn't like the sound of that.

 _"Have you and Vera been able to complete the formula?"_ Zordon asked.

"Almost." Billy replied. "But we still need to figure out a way to administer it."

 **(Command Center)**

"Please hurry." Zordon said. "Time is running out."

 **(Billy's house)**

"We'll try our best." Billy replied. "You think of a way to administer it, let me know."

"You got it, Billy." Vera said, as Billy picked up the beaker.

 **(The lake)**

Tommy was thrown across the sand and then landed on his back, and then the others gathered around him as he got up, and then they looked at Sinister Simian - who was laughing.

She then spun around like she was dancing. "This is more fun than a barrel of monkeys!" she laughed.

She then fired some lasers out of her hands, which landed behind the five Rangers, and then she fired some more which landed in front of her, which knocked them all down. They then all moaned while catching their breathes as they got to their knees.

"I wish Billy and Vera would hurry." Kat breathed. "Containing her is not going to be easy."

"If we could only reason with her?" Aisha suggested.

"We can't give up." Tommy said, getting to his feet. "Kelly!"

"She's not responding." Aisha said, as Sinister Simian didn't reply.

"Let's keep trying?" Tommy suggested.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were both watching from the balcony.

"This nonsense has gone on long enough." Lord Zedd decided, picking his staff up. "Make my monkey grow!"

He and Rita then crossed their staffs/wands over each other, and then fired lighting out of them.

 **(The lake)**

The lighting hit Sinister Simian, and then she grew giant, and then she hit her chest.

"I'm big!" she laughed, towering over some people on the sand, who then ran off scared. "Where you all going?"

The five Rangers ran through the crowd as they ran off scared, and then saw Sinister Simian, before a girl ran up to Tommy.

"Don't be afraid." he told her, touching her arms. "Just go straight home."

The girl then ran off scared.

"Hello, little Power Punks." Sinister Simian said, looking at them. "What do you think of the new me?"

"Great!" Tommy groaned. "What are we suppose to do now? Man."

Billy and Vera then showed up - already morphed - and Billy was holding something in his hands.

"Hey, guys, we're back." Billy said, as they ran towards their friends. "Whoa!"

"Did she just grow giant or has she been like that a while?" Vera asked.

"Just grew." Adam replied.

"Anyway, after we devised the anti-transformation formula, we were able to mold it into this projectile." Billy explained, motioning the thing he had in his hand. "We're gonna have to fire it at her from the Shogun Zords and just hope that its powerful enough to work."

"Did it work at the lab?" Aisha asked.

"Um..." Vera muttered.

"No." Billy said, shaking his head. "We didn't have a chance to test it."

"Well, I guess we'll have to test it now." Aisha realized.

"Ready?" Tommy asked the others.

"Yeah." they all replied.

"Okay, let's do it." Tommy said, before they ran forward.

They then formed a line, and then turned to his left while holding his left hand above his head, and his and his right away from his chest. Rocky then did the same, followed by Kat, Adam, Vera, Billy and then Aisha.

"We need Shogun Zord power now!" they all shouted, rolling their right arms down, and then held them up.

The Red Shogun Zord then appeared, followed by the Orange one, and then Rocky and Vera both jumped into them.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Vera shouted.

The Blue Shogun Zord then showed up, followed by the Black one, and then Billy and Adam jumped into them.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Billy shouted.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Adam shouted.

The Yellow Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Aisha jumped into it.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" she shouted.

The White Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Tommy and Kat both jumped into it.

"White Shogun Zord, power up!" they both shouted.

"Okay, everyone, let's cage this ape." Tommy suggested.

Th Shogun Zords then stood like a arrow - the Orange was on Blue's left - and then the White one pointed at Sinister Simian.

"Whos monkey around with me, con?" she asked.

"I need to hit her in the exactly the right spot, close to the heart." Billy explained. "If her memories were kept."

Sinister Simian then hit her chest like a gorilla, and then the Shogun Zords charged in at her.

"Monkey see, monkey do!" she growled.

She then jumped, but then the White Shogun Zord hit her in the leg, but she still manged to land on her feet, and then turned around to them. She then did a sideways handspring to avoid a punch from the Red Shogun Zord, then grabbed the Black one by the arms and knocked it away from her, then hit the Orange one in the chest with her claws. She then tried to hit the White one, but missed and then it grabbed her arm and held her in front of the Yellow one.

"Time to throw a monkey wench into your plan!" Aisha announced, rolling her arms, and then punching her right fist.

The Yellow Shogun Zord then moved forward, but then Sinister Simian punched it in the chest, causing Aisha to moan as sparks came all over the cockpit. She then broke free of the White ones grip, and then faced the Orange one.

"You seriously need to get your claws cut!" Vera shouted, pointing at her.

The Orange Shogun Zord was then about to kick Sinister Simian, but she jumped over it before it could, and then hit it in the back with its claws, knocking it down as sparks went all over the cockpit.

"Ahh!" Vera moaned.

"Guys, I can't get a clear shot!" Billy called to the others. "And I've only got one chance."

"What should we do?" Tommy asked.

"I think we need to try and distract her, Tommy." Kat suggested, touching his shoulders.

"Yeah, and I know just the way." Tommy agreed.

The White Shogun Zord then held its hand up, and dared Sinister Simian to come after it. but she rubbed her head in confusion, and then came closer to it.

"Alright, Tommy." Kat said. "That's it! Plat out her natural curiosity?"

"I'm trying, I just hope she cooperates." Tommy replied.

The White Shogun Zord then dared Sinister Simian to come closer again, and she began to move around more playfully.

"It's working! I hope she stays with us." Kat hoped.

"Me too." Tommy agreed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The White Shogun Zord moved out of the way, allowing the Blue one to step in front of Sinister Simian, who then backed off. The Blue Shogun Zord then fired something out of its middle finger on its right hand.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The thing then hit Sinister Simian in the chest.

"Yeah!" Billy cheered, punching his fist in the air. "Alright, I go her! Bullseye."

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Sinister Simian then fell to her knees, and then began to shrink.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Sinister Simian then shrunk altogether, and turned back into Kelly.

 **(The park)**

Kelly was sitting in the park by herself, when Kat came running towards her.

"Kelly!" she called, getting Kelly's attention. "Hey!"

She then bent down and hugged her.

"Sweet." she said, as the others surrounded them both. "Oh, you did it, Billy. Thank you so much."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad Kelly's okay. And I had some pretty good help back there." Billy explained, motioning Vera.

"Stop it, Billy. You're embarrassing me." Vera blushed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd turned to Rita on the balcony.

"Ha! See what happens when you try to act alone?" he asked. "See how things turn out when you try to take over the world behind my back?!"

"Would you just spare me?" Rita asked, annoyingly, before she began to walk off. "So it didn't work out perfectly. I don't see you doing any better, radiator face!"

"Oh!" Lord Zedd groaned, before mumbling something. "Oh, why I ought to..."

 **(Youth Center)**

A few days later, the Rangers - minus Vera - were all in the Youth Center with Kelly, having just done their language assignment.

"The report was great, you guys." Adam admitted.

"Yeah, I can't believe you taught her all those signs." Rocky admitted.

Kat then looked at Kelly. "Yeah, well, Kelly's really smart." she explained. "She did most of the work."

Vera then came in, looking depressed as she walked towards them.

"Let me guess, thanks to Joey you failed?" Billy guessed.

"Yep." Vera mumbled. "But since he didn't do any of the work at all, Ms. Appleby let me off."

"So what happened?" Rocky asked.

"I was let off this once, since Joey had tried to make me do all the work, and he's stuck in detention from now until the end of semester." Vera explained.

"Yeah, well, he deserves it after what he did to you." Tommy admitted.

"You can say that again." Aisha agreed.

"Come on!" Bulk then said.

He and Skull then dragged the Jamaican Fruit Seller into the Youth Center.

"Hey?! Wait a minute, this is a mistake." he complained.

The Rangers all turned to them, as Bulk and Skull dragged the man towards Ernie at the counter.

"You must be out of your minds, man!" the man yelled.

"We did it, Ernie." Bulk explained, letting go of the man. "We caught the Banana Bandit."

"Uh, guys..." Ernie said, looking at a box full of bananas behind him.

"It wasn't easy, but after hours of detective work..." Skull began to explain.

"Guys, I think there's something you need to know." Ernie told them.

"Days of deep undercover work." Bulk said.

"Guys." Ernie said.

"We were finally able to catch our man." Skull finished.

"Yo, guys." Ernie said, before taking a set of bananas out of the box. "I found the bananas. The new stock boy put them in the freezer by mistake. Luckily I found them before they were ruined."

He then put the bananas back, as Bulk and Skull turned to the man.

"Um..., you mean..?" Bulk asked.

"Sorry, guys." Ernie said, apagogically.

"Well, sir, I guess you're free to go." Bulk told the man.

"You'll be hearing from my attorney, man." the man scowled.

He then turned and walked away, as Bulk and Skull looked speechless, while Ernie shook his head. Kat then put Kelly down on the floor, and then she began to walk towards Bulk, who then spotted her. Kelly then climbed onto a stool as Ernie turned to her.

"Um, Skull?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah." Skull said.

Kelly then put her arms on Bulk's shoulders and then climbed up towards him.

"Hey, look, Bulky." Skull said, as Kelly kissed Skull on the lips. "She likes you."

"Don't worry, Bulk, you still have at least one friend." Kat assured.

The Rangers then all laughed, and then Bulk joined in once Kelly turned back to them.


	4. Master Vile and the Metallic Armor Pt 1

On a grassy flied, the Rangers, Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone were all riding a horse along the grass.

"Lt. Stone, it's terrific that the police department sponsored a house track for the nature appreciation week." Aisha commented.

"It's all in a day's work, young lady." Lt. Stone said.

"Hey, guys, the field's open ahead!" Kat said, pointing to the field ahead of them. "Maybe we can gallop."

Tommy smiled. "Alright." he said.

"I'm in." Vera said.

"Did she say 'gallop'?" Bulk asked Skull.

"I'm getting off this crazy carousel." Skull told him.

"Oh, no you don't, Skullovitch." Lt. Stone said, as he rode his horse so it was between theirs. "Everyone gallops, so do you. But maybe first we'll rest up - take in some nature."

"Nature's good." Bulk admitted, sarcastically.

"Yeah." Skull said sarcastically. "I love nature, especially from the ground. Ho!"

The three of them then stopped their horses, and then got off them, while the Rangers galloped theirs across the field.

"Whoo!" Aisha cheered.

"Yahoo!" Kat cheered.

"Atta-girl!" Vera cheered, touching her horses head.

Rocky then began to ride his faster, getting ahead of the others, when the ground began to shake near Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone.

"Whoa!" Skull moaned, as his horse lifted its front legs.

"Hey!" Bulk yelled. "Hey, stop it!"

"What's going on?!" Lt. Stone questioned.

"What's happening?" Skull wondered.

The Ranger's horses then began to get spooked themselves.

"What's wrong with the horses?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know!" Tommy replied.

"Must be the quake?" Vera suggested.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!" Tommy shouted.

They the rode their horses away, as Bulk and his horse got even more scared, and then it began to get dark.

"We'd better get outta here." Skull suggested.

The Rangers had gotten off of their horses near a wooden hut, and then Tommy pressed his communicator.

"Zordon! Zordon!" he said, but he got no answer. "Oh, man. He's not answering. We'd better check this out."

"Well, it's dark enough." Billy pointed out, as they backed towards some trees. "I doubt it Bulk and Skull are gonna notice if we're gone for a few seconds."

They then all checked to see if they were alone in the dark, and then they all teleported away.

 **(Command Center)**

Inside the Command Center, Alpha and all the computers were powered down, when the Rangers arrived.

"It's even dark in here." Vera said, as they looked around.

Billy then saw Alpha and walked towards his back. "Oh, no. Alpha's offline." he said.

"And all the computers are down." Kat added.

"Has this happened before?" Vera asked, talking to the experienced Rangers.

"Yeah, actually." Tommy replied. "Back when I was evil, Rita made me trash this place. The place was completely powered down." he then noticed something. "Zordon!"

They others then looked up and saw Zordon was gone too.

"He's gone!" Rocky exclaimed.

They then looked around worriedly, not knowing what to do.

 **(The palace)**

Lighting came shooting out towards the balcony towards the inside of the throne room, where Lord Zedd, Rita, Rito, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo all were in, causing them all to loose their balance.

"Hey! Wha..? what's happening!" Rita demanded, as colored like chain illusions appeared behind her. "Finster, did you forget to pay the electric bill again?"

The chain illusions then disappeared, and then a monster with glasses on - as well as horns on either side of his head - showed up.

"Huh? Who dares enter unannounced?!" Lord Zedd demanded spotting the figure.

"What?! Who dares to ask a question of me - Master Vile?!" the figure demanded, introducing himself.

"Oh!" Rita awed, staring at Master Vile.

"Master who?" Lord Zedd questioned, while Rita walked past him.

"Zeddie." she said.

"What?" Lord Zedd asked, before he saw the way she acted. "Rita, you know this intruder?"

"Meet Master Vile, my father." Rita explained, gulping.

Lord Zedd, Goldar, Baboo and Squatt then all backed away in shock.

"Hi-ya, dad!" Rito said.

Master Vile then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were looked around worriedly, when a jolt of lighting came out of nowhere and powered everything up again - including Alpha.

"AY...Yi...Yi... AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed.

Zordon then began to return in his energy tube.

"Zordon, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah? Everything was dark in here when we arrived." Vera explained.

"The Command Center's operating power was temporally interrupted." Zordon explained.

"Interrupted. By what?" Aisha asked.

"An immensely evil presence that has crossed the Earth's obit, casting darkness through out the planet." Zordon explained.

"What sort of evil presence?" Tommy asked, confused.

"I cannot be certain, Tommy." Zordon replied. "However, I have my suspicions. Behold the viewing globe."

The Rangers then all turned to it, and saw Master Vile in it.

"Master Vile - Rita's father." Zordon explained.

Vera gulped.

"Rita has a father?!" Rocky asked in shock.

"Nice family tree." Adam commented. "First Rito and now this."

"Master Vile is a very dangerous creature. He's conquered the M-51 galaxy." Alpha explained.

"Alpha and I have been working on a new defense mechanism to protect you in battle." Zordon explained, as the Rangers turned to him. "A powerful Metallic Armor."

"Metallic Armor?" Adam questioned.

"The Metallic Armor defensive shield will be built directly into your suits." Alpha explained.

"The armor taps directly into the Morphin gird." Zordon went on. "To receive the power, use the word command: Metallic Armor, power up!"

"All right. Cool." Tommy commented.

"But be warned, Rangers. The Metallic Armor should be used only in emergency situations." Zordon explained. "The effects on your powers could be much more dramatic and should be called upon with extreme caution."

"The Metallic Armor's really cool, Zordon, but we still need the Flaconzord and Ninjor, and Rita and Zedd still have both of them." Billy explained, as Kat turned to the viewing globe.

She looked at it, and saw Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone still in the field, but also saw that the sun was coming out again.

 _"Hey? Where'd everyone go?"_ Skull asked.

"Guys, we have another problem." Kat told the others.

They all then turned to the viewing globe and saw Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull in daylight.

 _"Where are they?"_ Skull wondered, as they looked around for the others.

The seven Rangers just looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

 **(The field)**

Lt. Stone led Bulk and Skull past a lake, dragging their horses with them - Skull also dragging the Lt.'s horse.

"I don't know where they could've gone, but my years of Police experience and keen instincts tells me that, darkness can only mean one thing." the Lt. explained.

"Uh... the daylight savings time is over, sir?" Skull guessed.

"No, you metal marshmallow." Lt. Stone said annoyingly, as he stopped and turned to them. "It means there's gonna be a monster attack."

Bulk and Skull both stopped in their tracks with the faces looking horrified.

"Mo...mon...mon...mon..." Bulk mumbled.

"Monster...attack!" Skull exclaimed.

Bulk nodded, unable to get the words out.

"We need someone to ride for help." Lt. Stone explained. "Any volunteers, step forward?"

Bulk and Skull just stood still like they didn't want to go, but then their horses pushed them both forward with their heads.

Lt. Stone then winked at them thinking they were volunteering. "I knew I could count on you two." he said.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile had been told about Rita marrying Lord Zedd.

"You married Lord Zedd." he said, sounding disappointed. "You couldn't marry someone who had a _skull_?"

He then made a disgusting noise as Rita made a nervous one.

"I may not have a _skull_ , but I have captured the Flaconzord, as well as the great Ninjor." Lord Zedd snapped. "What do you have to say now?"

"I don't believe it." Master Vile said.

"But it's true, dad." Rito said, holding the blue jar Ninjor was trapped in. "Look?"

He then tripped over a stone on the floor and dropped the jar, which then shattered and freed Ninjor. Rito then covered his eyes crying while Ninjor stood up.

"A-ha! I'm free at last." he said happily. "You'll never catch me now!"

"You miserable excuse for a offspring! How could you let him get away?" Master Vile asked his son.

"Gee, pop, I'm sorry." Rito said. "It just happened."

"Get him!" Master Vile ordered.

Rito then dived trying to get Ninjor and landed on his chest - but not on Ninjor.

"Help him out, you goons!" Rita ordered.

"Alright." Baboo said.

He and Squatt then ran on to help Rito look for Ninjor.

"That tiny twerp is sensual to my mast plan." Master Vile explained.

"What is that, my dreaded father?" Rita asked curiously, as Rito ran in front of her.

"A-ha!" Squatt yelped, seeing Ninjor, as he and Baboo ran to him.

"Let's just say it evolves a certain crystal." Master Vile told her. "The Zeo Crystal to be exact."

Baboo and Squatt then looked around - as they had lost Ninjor - when Ninjor suddenly grew to his normal size between them both.

"Looking for me, boys?" he asked.

He then moved back as Squatt and Baboo tried to grab him, causing them both to bump into each other.

"Huh?" Rito mumbled, as he turned around.

He then laughed as he charged in at Ninjor, but ended up tripping over Squatt and Baboo on the floor.

"The Zeo Crystal will never be yours, Vile!" Ninjor barked.

"Seize him!" Master Vile ordered.

Goldar then pushed past Rita towards Ninjor.

"Bye-bye!" Ninjor said.

He then disappeared right before Goldar could hit him with his sword, causing him to spin around and fall onto Rito, Squatt and Baboo.

Lord Zedd then groaned as Rita moaned angrily.

 **(Command Center)**

The seven Rangers were standing around the place - Adam and Vera sitting on the computers - trying to figure out what to do, when Ninjor suddenly appeared, spooking Rocky out as he was nearest.

"Ninjor!" Tommy said in surprise.

"Hello, Rangers." Ninjor said, before noticing Vera and Kat. "Wait, where's Sophie and Kimberly?"

"They've both left to pursue their dreams." Adam explained.

"I took Sophie's place and Kat took Kim's." Vera explained.

"Oh, yes, I remember you." Ninjor said, recognising her. "The Dancerella incident. You were the girl trapped with Rocky and Adam."

Vera nodded.

"It was partly my fault you were captured in the first place." Kat explained. "I was under Rita's spell and made me capture you and the Flaconzord."

"But she broke the spell and rescued the Pink Power Coin." Tommy finished.

"Oh, I see. So Kimberly chose you for that, while Sophie chose you 'cause you've been aiding the Rangers since your rescue?" Ninjor assumed, looking from Kat to Vera.

"Yep." Vera confirmed.

"Well, anyway, I'm afraid we have important matters to discuss." Ninjor told them. "Master Vile has devised a fiendish plot."

The Rangers were confused as to what he meant.

"Just as I suspected." Zordon said.

"He wants the Zeo Crystal." Ninjor explained.

"The Zeo Crystal?" Kat repeated, as they all looked confused.

"Rangers, the Zeo Crystal is one of the..." Zordon explained.

 **(Flashback)**

Two people in cloaks and hoods walk into a cave - one carrying the Zeo Crystal and the other holding two staffs.

 _"..most powerful sources in the universe."_ Zordon explained.

The one holding the Zeo Crystal put it down on a podium.

 _"Thousands of years ago, the people of Galaxy M-51 hid it from Master Vile, deep inside the Caves of Deception."_ Ninjor went on.

The first person walked back to the second - who then gave him one of the staffs.

 _"They then placed a force field around the crystal, preventing anyone who was not pure of heart from even touching it."_ Ninjor went on, as the two men raised their staffs, and then cast a spell at the Zeo Crystal, creating the force field.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"We can't take that chance that he'll get to it." Tommy realized, looking at Zordon. "Where are the Caves of Deception?"

"I'm afraid the Caves of Deception are on the moon itself, directly beneath Rita and Zedd's palace." Zordon explained.

"As you know, Zedd took over the alien palace above the caves. His evil corrupted the good in the palace, but cannot destroy the pure good in the caverns below." Ninjor explained.

"We thought the crystal would be safe from Zedd, but Master Vile is much older and infinitely wiser in the ways of evil." Zordon explained. "Further, the crystal's power increases with time. If Master Vile gets the Zeo Crystal, he could rule the entire universe."

The Rangers then all turned to each other, not happy by what might happen if Master Vile got the Zeo Crystal.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile had been explaining his plan to his children - as well as everyone else in the room - and they all seem to think it was foolish.

"You shall _never_ get the Zeo Crystal!" Lord Zedd bellowed, kicking his foot forward. "The force field will destroy anyone who even processes an ounce of evil!"

"He's right, daddy!" Rita cried. "He tried to get the Zeo Crystal once, and look what happened to Zeddie's face!" She then laughed, as she'd been joking.

"Very funny, Rita!" Lord Zedd scoffed. "The force field is nothing to joke about!"

"No evil has ever been able to penetrate it." Rita explained.

"Don't you worry." Master Vile assured. "Father's home."

"Yeah." Rito said.

"And I'm going to take care of everything. You, brain boy." Master Vile said, tossing a sack to Lord Zedd. "Feed this to the Tengas!"

Lord Zedd then looked at the sack. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Something to put a little brawn in their beaks." Master Vile told him, as he threw the sack to Rtio. "Rito and monkey boy are coming with me to my Space Skull." he went on, as Rito threw the sack to Squatt. "Your father will make everything all wrong."

"Yep." Rito said, as his father disappeared, before he and Goldar joined him.

"Where's that miserable creature going?!" Rita demanded.

"Relax, Rita. I'll tell you in a moment." Lord Zedd said, zooming his goggles in, and saw the Space Skull heading towards the Earth. "Looks like your dad's Space Skull is heading towards Earth."

Rita then moaned in frustration.

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile, Goldar and Rito were all in the main room of the cockpit.

"Are we there yet, dad?" Rito asked. "Huh, are we?"

"Quit nagging me, boy!" Master Vile snapped. "I've got work to do."

"Alright." Rito sighed, as his father walked off. "Uh, we'll watch from here. You go get 'em, pop!"

"Stand back!" Master Vile ordered. "I'm going to make a monster that will put us all in pieces today!"

He then laughed as through he was insane, as a green egg began to come out of his mouth. He then spat the egg out and caught it in his hand.

"Open sesame." he said, hitting it with his staff - splitting it in two.

He then laughed as blue smile fell out from the cracks and onto the floor.

"Behold." Master Vile said, as the slime began to rise up. "The Blue Globbor."

The smile then rose again, creating the Blue Globbor - which was smiley and had a gold-metal head, as well as fingers then had holes in the end.

"So, what you gonna do now?" Rito asked.

"I'm going to correct your mistake and capture Ninjor." Master Vile explained. "Then use the Blue Globbor to absorb his power."

"What good will that do, your foulness?" Goldar asked. "I thought you wanted the Zeo Crystal?"

"Yeah?" Rito questioned, agreeing with Goldar.

"Exactly. With Ninjor's powers, the Globbor monster will capture Zordon's teenagers, and then we'll use them to free the Zeo Crystal." Master Vile explained.

"Ah! And then?" Rito asked, wanting more information. "Come on? Sounds like..." he touched his arm as through there was a watch there. "..two words. Come on?"

"Then I will use the crystal's power to rule the universe!" Master Vile announced. "Master Vile is back!"

Later, the four of them were in the throne room of the ship - Master Vile sitting in the throne - and were looking at a projection of Lord Zedd in his palace.

"Lord Zedd, have you feed the Tengas?" Master Vile asked.

 _"Yes, I have..."_ Lord Zedd said, before Rita cut him off by running in front of him.

 _"Of course we have, father dearest."_ she said, before she laughed.

The projection then showed Squatt holding the sack while moving towards the Tengas - covering his eyes as Baboo followed.

 _"Here, Tenga, Tenga, Tenga!"_ he called.

A Tenga then took the sack off him, allowing him to move back.

"Excellent!" Master Vile commented, getting up. "Order the Tengas to attack the humans."

"Oh, yes!" Goldar chuckled, as Rita laughed.

"Stay close, Rito." Master Vile said.

"Yeah." Rito said glumly.

"And watch how a real master plays the game of evil." Master Vile told his son.

"Who? Where?" Rito asked, before realizing who his father meant. "Oh. Oh, you! Yeah! I got it. Your, dad. Oh, yeah."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers, Alpha and Ninjor were waiting around, when the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "There must be an attack going on!"

The Rangers then all turned to the viewing globe as Alpha worked on the computer, and saw Bulk and Skull riding their horses fast as Tengas chased them.

"Look! The Tengas are attacking Bulk and Skull." Rocky said.

"We better not take any chances, guys." Tommy told the others. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

 **(The field)**

Bulk and Skull rode their horses past some trees as the Tengas continued to chase them both.

"Man! Horsepower's a myth!" Bulk complained.

The Tengas continued to chase them, when the Rangers showed up out of nowhere, landing behind them as the Tengas turned around - Vera was between Tommy and Billy.

"Alright, let's take care of business." Tommy said.

They then all got ready to fight, but then the Tengas jumped and then one kicked Tommy with both legs, knocking him back. Billy, Vera, Rocky and Adam then all got kicked with both legs from one each as well, and then Kat and Aisha then turned to the Tengas.

"You're not so tough!" Aisha mocked.

A Tenga then punched them both in the chest, knocking them towards the others.

"What have these guys had for breakfast today?" Vera asked.

"I don't know!" Adam replied.

"Come on!" Tommy said, as he and Rocky got to their feet. "We can take these guys!"

He then ducked as a Tenga tried to punch him, running to get behind it as he did, but was then kicked in the chest. Rocky dodged and ran past one as it tried to punch him - getting behind it as he did - but then it turned around and tried to punch him, but he blocked it, only to get punched in the chest by its other fist. Adam then tried to punch one, but missed as it ducked and then it hit him in the chest. Billy jumped as one tried to tackle him, getting behind it as it did, then ducked as it tried to punch him. Vera ducked as one tried to punch her, then tried to kick it, but missed, and then it hit her in the chest. Aisha tried to kick one in the chest but missed, then it spun around to kick Kat, but missed as she ducked, and then it flipped Aisha over - as Billy was flipped over himself and Vera was kicked in the chest, knocking her down - and then it tackled Kat.

Kat then got to her knees as Billy got up and blocked a kick from the one he was fighting, and as Vera rolled forward to avoid a kick by hers. The one Kat was facing then spun around a few times and then kicked her in the hand, knocking her over.

"I've never seen the Tengas this strong before!" she moaned, getting to her knees.

Vera was then tackled by one, but she rolled over as it tried to stomp on her, and when she tried to kick it, it grabbed her leg and flipped it over.

"These guys are seriously super-charged today!" she moaned, trying to get back up.

Tommy was then knocked against a tree by one, who then kicked him again, but then he blocked a punch from it, but was struggling to keep it away.

"Ninjor, we need you now!" he yelled into his communicator.

Ninjor then appeared out of nowhere to help. "Ha-ha-ha! I'm on my way, Rangers!" he laughed.

He started to make his way towards the Rangers.

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile was watching Ninjor through the projection.

"It's showtime!" he announced. "Globbor, steal Ninjor's power!"

Blue Globbor then began to glow white, and then he disappeared, as Master Vile laughed.

 **(The field)**

Tommy ducked as a Tenga tried to punch him and then grabbed its arm, while Rocky was struggling to get free from two.

"Ninjor!" Tommy yelled, seeing Ninjor running towards them.

Ninjor then stopped as Blue Globbor's white beam began to fly around him, and then he grabbed Ninjor from behind.

"Where did that...?!" Ninjor wondered, as he tried to get free of Blue Globbor's grip. "Who are you?! You want me, you..."

"Ninjor!" Tommy yelled, pushing a Tenga aside. "Get outta there!"

Ninjor then began to grow giant. "Sometimes the best way up is _up._ " he said, once he stopped growing.

Lighting then appeared out of the sky, and then Blue Globbor grew giant - who was still on Ninjor's neck.

"Whoa!" Ninjor exclaimed, as the Globbor grabbed him again. "Why is this..!"

He then spotted Blue Globbor on his back.

"It's you again. I..." Ninjor said.

"Now, all your power will be mine!" Blue Globbor announced, speaking in a garbled voice.

He then sent lighting down Ninjor's back, causing Ninjor to cry out in pain, and then they both vanished.

On the ground, Rocky got back up as Billy tried to kick a Tenga, while Aisha blocked a few punches from one.

"Hey, that blue monster got Ninjor!" he yelled, as Tenga jumped down from the tree behind him.

Rocky then turned around and then it hit him in the chest, knocking him over towards Adam and Tommy - who were both having trouble themselves. Kat was then thrown against a tree branch, which then knocked her to the ground, while Vera was thrown over a bush, where she landed on her chest hard. Billy was then flipped over near the bush Vera was at, and landed on his back. Aisha then tried to kick a Tenga in the head, but missed as it ducked, then she blocked a punch from it before it hit her in the chest with its other arm, and then he flipped her other, landing on her side as she hit the ground.

Adam was then tossed over to where Billy and Vera both were - who had now gotten back up and were fighting again, before they got knocked down. Tommy was then thrown over towards another bush, surrounded by some more Tengas.

"Oh, man!" he moaned, getting to his feet. "There Tengas are out of control!"

He was then hit in the chest and knocked over again.

"You'd better give up!" a Tenga advised.

Tommy then got to his knees. "Never!" he yelled.

The Tengas then came back towards him. "It's over!" one announced.

"It's not over till we say it's over, Tenga!" Tommy said, getting to his feet. "Got that? You guys holding up okay?"

Adam, Billy and Vera then all got up, clutching their chests.

"We're hanging in there, but I don't know how much more of this we can take." Billy replied.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"These Tengas are now like the ones Sophie told me about." Vera admitted.

"I know, it looks bad." Billy said.

"I know." Tommy told them.

He then turned to Rocky, Aisha and Kat - who were gathering around Rocky in pain - Kat clutching her arm.

"Seems like we got a emergency situation here." Rocky realized.

"We really could use some serious help!" Kat moaned.

"Right." Aisha agreed.

"Okay, guys, let's do it!" Tommy shouted.

He then jumped into the air, followed by Billy, Vera and Adam, and then Rocky, Kat and Aisha, and then landed near each other.

The seven of them then stood in a line - with Tommy in the center, Vera, Billy and Kat on his left, and Rocky, Adam and Aisha on his right.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" they all shouted, as they suits began to shine as if they were made of metal.

As soon as the Metallic Armor had completely covered them all, they did their fighting poses. The armor had made Kat's pink suit turn more of a light purple color, and Aisha's looked more like it was dirty yellow, while the boys and Vera's only shined brighter than normal.

"Alright, it's time to see what this armor can do!" Tommy decided.

"Right!" the others agreed.

They then all separated to fight the Tengas again.

"Oh, no! Shiny new Rangers!" one moaned, covering its eyes. "Huh?"

Tommy - who was near it - then spun around faster than lighting and kicked it right in the face, knocking it down.

"Ha, ha! This Metallic Armor's incredible." Tommy commented, punching his fist.

Three Tengas then all tried to punch Rocky, but he blocked them all with his arms, then spun around fast and blocked punches from two more of them, and then hit them both in the arm, and then hit the fist three in the face.

Billy blocked an attack from one, and then moved the same arm down and punched it in the chest, while Kat kicked one and then tackled it in the blink of an eye. Vera then rolled forward as one tried to hit her, but then she kicked it in the back as it looked confused, then she moved towards another like a blur and elbowed it right in the chest, knocking it down.

Tommy then walked forward as four Tengas came up behind him, but then he stopped making his suit shine in the sunlight, blinding the four Tengas, and then he fried a laser from the shining armor which knocked them down.

"Emergency over!" he announced.

 **(Command Center)**

After defeating all of the Tengas, the seven Rangers returned to the Command Center unmorphed.

"Zordon, we had to use the Metallic Armor on the Tengas." Billy explained. "They've never been that strong."

"I was afraid it would come to this, Billy." Zordon admitted. "The situation is deteriorating sooner than I thought it would."

"Yeah." Tommy sighed in agreement. "We've gotta get back the Flaconzord, and stop Master Vile from getting the Zeo Crystal."

"Then one of you must capture the Zeo Crystal and destroy it." Zordon explained. "Master Vile will relentlessly seek its power while it is still in tact."

Billy then thought of something. "Wait a minute...you don't mean..?" he asked, hoping he was wrong.

"Yes, Billy." Zordon confirmed. "One of you must journey to the Caves of Deception, underneath Rita and Zedd's palace."

The Rangers all didn't like the sound of this.

"We don't have a choice, guys." Tommy realized, sighing. "I'll go."

"And so will I." Kat decided.

"No way, Kat." Tommy argued.

"Tommy, if you're gonna get through the Caves of Deception, you're gonna need someone to keep Rita and Zedd occupied." Kat argued. "I can pretend I've changed my mind and told them I want to be evil again."

"You'll have to be pretty convincing then." Vera told her. "Sophie told me they don't get fooled that easily."

"I'll try my best." Kat assured her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked her.

"Well, like you said: we don't really have a choice." Kat told him.

"Be warned, Tommy. The Metallic Armor will not operate outside the Earth's atmosphere." Zordon explained. "You must not count on its protective powers on the moon."

"We'll try our best, Zordon." Tommy said. "Alright. It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

 **(The palace)**

Tommy's and Kat's teleportation beams then hovered over the palace on the moon, and then arrived somewhere in the throne room.

"Someone's coming." Kat said, hearing some footsteps. "Quick, let's hide!"

"Over here." Tommy said, leading her towards a pillar.

 **(Command Center)**

While the other Rangers were waiting for Tommy and Kat to return, something dawned on them.

"How are we gonna operate the Shogun and the Ninja Megazords at the same time?" Aisha wondered.

Billy then picked something up by the computer - which looked like a mini version of the Flaconzord. "You see, this device is hooked into the Command Center's computers, and it imitates the Flaconzord's energy readings." he explained. "So it should enable us to operate the Shogun Zords and the Ninjazords at the same time."

"So, we'll be inside one of them, while we control the others by remote control?" Vera asked, curiously.

"Mm-mm." Billy replied.

"Impressive." Vera admitted.

"Yeah. It's good work, Billy." Rocky commented.

"Thanks, I just hope it's enough though." Billy admitted. "I mean, it's no substitute for the real Flaconzord's power."

 **(Skull Space)**

Onboard Master Vile's ship, Ninjor - who was tied to the floor in chains - began to regain conscious.

"Ow! What a headache" he moaned in pain, before looking around.

He then leaned up as he looked at a throne in front of him, and then found out his hands were chained up too.

"Huh?" he muttered, as Master Vile walked into the room.

"It's useless to struggle." he told Ninjor. "My Globbor has already drained most of your powers."

He then cast a spell out of his staff, and showed a projected recording on Ninjor getting grabbed by the Blue Globber.

"I remember." Ninjor said.

They then saw Blue Globbor began to drain Ninjor's energy off him, before they both disappeared.

"You won't get away with this, Vile!" Ninjor braked, struggling to get free of the chains.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Master Vile asked, wondering. "I am getting away with it!"

"Let me go, you... you... villain!" Ninjor demanded.

"That'll be that day." Master Vile scoffed. "Globbor!"

"Yeah, boss!" Blue Globbor said, who was also in the room.

"Listen to me, it is time to get the Rangers...attention." Master Vile explained. "Attack the city!" he ordered, casting a spell out of his staff.

"You got it!" Blue Globbor said, as the spell hit him, making him disappear.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer when the alarm went off.

"Oh." he mumbled. "Master Vile has launched an attack."

"Rangers, you must defend Angel Grove." Zordon instructed. "May the power protect you."

"It's morphin time!" Billy shouted.

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then called their Shogun Zords and began to jump into them.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Vera shouted.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Billy shouted.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Adam shouted.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" Aisha shouted.

The Shogun Zords then began to combine into the Shogun Megazord. The Black and Yellow Shogun Zords - which had formed their leg shapes - then landed on the ground, then the Orange one - which had formed its belly shape - attached itself to them, and then the Red attached itself to it, having formed its head and chest shape. The Blue and White ones - which had formed their arm shapes - then attached themselves in their respective positions, and then the headpiece then landed on top of the Red one's head, forming the Shogun Megazord.

The five Rangers where then in the cockpit, Billy at the back by himself - working on his controls - while the others were together in the front.

"I need to adjust the system for the device to work." he explained.

"Okay." Adam said, working on his controls. "I'll scan the city for Master Vile's monster."

"Great, Adam." Billy said. "The system changes are complete, but it's gonna take me a couple of minutes to install the remote."

He then pulled off one of his control panel's.

"Better hurry." Rocky advised. "We don't have any time to spare."

"Rocky's right." Vera agreed. "That monster could show up at any minute."

"Got it." Billy said, before putting the mini Flaconzord into the panel. "Once the device is activated, the Ninja Megazord should be on its way. Here it goes."

He then pressed the buttons on the device, and then the head moved up through the panel.

"Ninja Megazord remote online." he told the others. "Let's hope it works."

The Ninjazords then then moved along down a street together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Bear and Frog Ninjazords jumped and then changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape, as the Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then their animal heads then were covered by metal gloves.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Wolf and Bear Zords then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

"I'm picking up a monster in the middle of some abandoned buildings." Adam then said.

"Let's go." Rocky said.

"Well, at least if the buildings are destroyed no one will get hurt if they're abandoned." Vera admitted.

"You've got a point there." Aisha agreed.

By the abandoned buildings in question, Blue Globbor began to stomp on the ground.

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile, Rito and Goldar were all laughing as they saw a projection of Blue Globbor, who then fired lasers out of his body at the abandoned buildings - when Lord Zedd showed up in the projection.

 _"Master Vile."_ he said.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Master Vile complained.

 _"The Rangers are attacking in their Zords."_ Lord Zedd explained. _"You're going to have as much bad luck as we've had!"_

"Nah!" Rito scoffed.

"Wrong!" Master Vile yelled, making Lord Zedd growl. "My Blue Globbor's going to absorb the energy from their Zords."

Goldar then grumbled something.

 **(The battle)**

The Shogun Megazord began to lose power as red and orange colored beams began to shoot out of its chest.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Rocky wondered.

"Adam?!" Vera asked anxiously.

"We're losing power...fast!" Adam explained.

The energy that came out of the Shogun Megazord then went into Blue Globbor.

"The monster's absorbing the Shogun Megazord's power from a distance." Billy explained. "That means he could get into the Ninja Megazord too."

Another red beam came out of the Shogun Megazord's chest, followed by an orange one.

"Man. If the monster drains both Megazords, we're history." Rocky realized.

More energy then got sucked out of the Shogun Megazord.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was leaning against the balcony with Rita standing near him - looking through her telescope.

"That Master Vile makes my brain itch." he moaned.

Tommy then leaned from behind a pillar, and looked at Kat - who was standing in the middle of the room behind Rita and Lord Zedd.

"Ah, you're just jealous 'cause my daddy's better at being bad than you are." Rita accused, as Kat turned to Tommy, and then put her finger to her mouth visor.

"I wish I had a way to get to the Power Rangers before he did." Lord Zedd admitted, as Kat began to walk towards them.

"What if a Power Ranger were to help you?" she suggested.

"Ha! Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Rita scoffed, before recognizing the voice, and took her eye out of her telescope. "Hey! Wait a minute. That voice."

They both then turned to Kat in surprise, and then Kat took her helmet off.

"Huh?" Rita muttered, as she and Lord Zedd turned to each other, and then back to Kat, before walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?!" Rita demanded.

"I've changed my mind." Kat explained. "Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, I want to be evil again."

"I don't know." Lord Zedd muttered, touching his mouthpiece with his finger. "What do you make of this, Rita?"

Rita just grinned, as Tommy peeked out from behind the pillar. "I knew my little kitty cat still had evil in her heart!" she grinned. "The Pink Ranger belongs to us."

Kat then put on a fake smile, as she was buying time for Tommy.


	5. Master Vile and the Metallic Armor Pt 2

The Blue Globbor hit an abandoned building with his claw-like fist - destroying it into pieces - as the Shogun Megazord kept losing its power.

"Oh, no!" Aisha gasped, turning around to Billy behind her. "The Shogun Megazord's power's down. We can't move."

"We're not through yet." Billy assured.

"That monster will be all over us any second now!" Rocky argued.

"Yeah. Man, we've got to get power from somewhere." Adam mumbled.

"I'm open to suggestions." Vera admitted, not knowing what to do.

"Hang in there, guys." Billy said, before ripping the panel open - the one the mini Flaconzord was in.

Once he ripped it up, he saw sparks coming out of some loose wires, and then pulled out the mini Flaconzord.

"I can use the remote control device to determine if the Ninja Megazord has been affected." he told the others, before he worked on his controls. "I'm hooking into the Ninja Megazord's system now."

"Oh, man, I hope it works." Aisha admitted.

"It better." Rocky agreed.

"Yeah." Aisha said.

"Have you found out yet, Billy?" Vera asked, turning to him.

"Yeah. The Ninja Megazord is still operational." Billy explained. "We'll have to go fight in it. We need to abandon the Shogun Megazord."

"Hope Kat and Tommy are alright." Aisha hopped.

"Yeah, me too." Rocky admitted.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were still looking at Kat, who was still trying to pretend she wanted to rejoin them.

"So my precious, _Kat,_ you want to be evil?" Rita questioned, as they walked towards her.

Kat put on a nervous face. "Yes." she gulped.

"You sure about that, blondie?" Rita questioned, as she and Lord Zedd stopped in front of her - with Squatt and Baboo behind them - before she laughed.

Behind the pillar, Tommy was watching the whole thing, as Kat was looking at him. "No." he breathed. "Man."

Kat then turned back to Rita and Lord Zedd. "As sure as I'll ever be." she said, more confident.

"Prove it!" Lord Zedd growled, as Baboo began to laugh. "Step into the Revivifier!"

"The what?" Kat questioned.

Lord Zedd growled as he cast a spell out of his staff - aiming right past Kat - which then created the Revivifier.

"Ha!" he scoffed, as Baboo and Squatt kept laughing. "If you really want to be evil, it shouldn't be a problem for you."

Kat then backed away to the Revivifier.

"Oh, Kat." Tommy sighed, watching from behind the pillar.

Kat then walked towards the Revivifier as Rita laughed lightly.

"Hey! I see something moving over there..." Squatt said, looking at the pillar. "..in the corner."

Baboo then touched his shoulder "Pay attention, will you?" he asked.

"Okay." Squatt muttered.

"You do want to be evil again, don't you?" Rita asked Kat, hopefully.

Everyone then looked at Kat, who was having trouble keeping a straight face and didn't reply.

"Well?" Rita questioned.

"Step right up, little lady." Lord Zedd said.

Kat then walked into the Revivifier - looking worried and nervous, hoping they wouldn't see her face - while the monsters all laughed, and then a red light began to cover her legs.

"What's happening to me?!" she demanded, now looking frightened.

Tommy peeked from behind the pillar and saw her.

"A little something Finster whipped up for us." Lord Zedd explained.

The red light then began to raise on Kat's legs as a light that looked like fire burned near the bottom of them.

"The Revivifier works only on people who were once evil, like you!" Rita explained, grinning. "It drains all the good out of you and replaces it with pure evil!"

She and Lord Zedd then laughed wildly.

"And, it's irreversible." Lord Zedd added, as Tommy kept watching. "Once the Revivifier has done its work, you'll never break free from our control again!"

He and Rita then laughed again.

Near the pillar, Tommy backed away from it towards a wall, and then activated his communicator.

"Zordon, Lord Zedd and Rita have captured Kathrine." he explained. "They've put her in some kind of machine to make her evil."

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, you must hurry. Go below the place to the Caves of Deception." Zordon instructed.

 **(The palace)**

 _"The Zeo Crystal will absorb any evil they might place in Kat."_ Zordon explained.

"Got it, Zordon." Tommy said.

He then took one last look at Kat in the Revivifier and then ran off to find the Caves of Deception.

As the red light on Kat's legs began to rise, Lord Zedd had zoomed his goggles in to look at something.

"Ah! Good work, Zeddie." Rita commented. "The Pink Ranger will soon be under our command!"

"Yes!" Lord Zedd said as she laughed. "And your father's already drained most of the power from the Shogun Megazord." he explained, as he was looking at it.

Rita then laughed as he removed the zoom from his goggles.

"Rita, I sense another Ranger in the palace." he then said.

"What?!" Rita exclaimed, as Kat looked worried.

"The White Ranger!" Lord Zedd explained. "He's probably heading towards the Caves of Deception."

"Stop him!" Rita cried. "Stop him! He's gonna get his hands on the Zeo Crystal!"

Lord Zedd them grumbled.

"You won't stop him!" Kat shouted. "The force field will destroy anyone evil!"

"Or anyone who was once evil, like a former Green Ranger." Lord Zedd corrected, as Rita looked shocked.

"Ha!" Rita mocked, before noticing Kat looked worried again. "Zordon didn't tell you that, did he?"

"That's not true!" Kat cried.

"As soon as the Revivifier coverts your goodness into evil, you won't care about the Rangers anymore!" Lord Zedd explained.

He and Rita then both laughed as Kat got more terrified by the minute, turning to the handle on the Revivfier went from 'good' to 'mean'.

 **(The caves)**

Tommy was now near the Caves of Deception, looking around for the entrance.

"Alright, let's see?" he muttered to himself, approaching a wall. "Oh, man. Where is it?"

He then turned around with his back leaning against the wall, but nothing happened.

"Zordon, I'm at the entrance to the cave..." he said into his communicator, before sighing. "..but I don't see anything."

The wall behind him began to open up, as he turned to it as he heard the noise of it.

"Whoa." he muttered.

 _"Be extremely careful, Tommy."_ Zordon advised. _"Nothing in this cave is what it appears to be."_

As he spoke through Tommy's communicator, Goldar then showed up on Tommy's left.

"White Ranger!" he said, getting Tommy's attention.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed, turning to Goldar.

Goldar then tried to hit him with his sword, but missed as he ran past it, then he brought out Saba as Goldar tried to hit him again, allowing him to block it. He then moved Saba back and got ready to hit Goldar, when Goldar disappeared as like an illusion, causing him to fall onto his back, but then he got back to his knees.

"Zordon, you were right." he said into his communicator, but got no reply. "Zordon?"

He still got no reply.

"Oh, man. We're cut off." he realized, getting up and putting Saba back in its place.

He then walked towards the entrance to the cave and walked inside it. Once inside, he came into what looked like a hallway or something, but then he saw Adam, Vera, Billy, Aisha and Rocky walking towards him.

"Huh? Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" he asked, as they stopped walking.

"Tommy, the battle's over." Adam explained. "We lost."

"It's awful. Kathrine's totally evil now." Aisha went on.

"That monster clobbered us back there." Vera explained. "We had no choice but to give in."

"Vile has agreed to spare us and our families, if we give him the Zeo Crystal." Billy explained.

"Tommy, you've got to join us." Rocky told him. "Surrender now."

Tommy then got ready to fight. "My friends would never surrender to Master Vile." he told them. realizing they were fakes.

The Green Ranger then appeared between Billy and Aisha. "You're right, Tommy!" it snapped, sounding like Tommy. "They joined with him."

"Never!" Tommy barked.

He then got ready to fight, along with all the illusions. They then all charged in at him as someone started to laugh.

"No!" Tommy yelled, before the illusions disappeared, right before they could hit him. "Huh? What?"

He then walked along the cave's hallway, not liking what was going on, but then he saw Rita and Kat approaching him.

"Kathrine!" he exclaimed.

"You're too late, Tenga-bait." Rita said. "I've turned your friend evil and you're next!"

She then laughed loudly as Kat put on a smirking face.

"Your true nature is evil, Tommy." she said. "Deep inside you know it."

"No! I have the power inside me and so do you!" Tommy argued.

Kat and Rita then disappeared, revealing themselves to be more illusions.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Tommy complained. "Just more illusions."

He then turned left to walk further down the hallway, but then he came across Vera.

"Vera, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Zordon sent me over to help." she explained. "Figured it'll be better if you had some help since we lost contact with you."

"Well, I'm glad to have some... help." Tommy said, before realizing. "Wait, if you're really Vera, then what was your predecessor called and why did she leave?"

"Uh... Sophie, and she left because her father was sick." Vera guessed.

Tommy then tried to kick her, but she then disappeared, revealing herself to be another illusion.

"Well, you were wrong." he said. "She left to pursue her dream job!"

He then walked on through the hallway.

 **(The battle)**

The other five Rangers were now in the Ninja Megazord, in their respectful positions - Vera in Sophie's old spot between Rocky and Aisha in the front - Billy in the back between Vera and Aisha, and Adam behind Rocky and an empty spot for Kat - which used to be Kimberly's.

"Now that we're in the Ninja Megazord, we should be able to give this monster a decent fight." Billy told everyone. "Let's do it!"

"All right, let's take this thing down!" Adam shouted happily.

"You read my mind." Vera agreed.

"Power's low." Rocky explained.

"The monster got to this Megazord too." Billy realized. "But we have to fight it."

"Billy's right." Vera agreed. "If we lose this Megazord too, we're sunk."

The Ninja Megazord then turned to face Blue Globbor.

"So you're still kicking, eh?" he questioned.

The Ninja Megazord got ready to fight, when the Space Skull came floating out of the sky, and onboard it, Ninjor and Master Vile were watching the battle.

"You're fail!" Ninjor snapped.

"Globbor, attack!" Master Vile ordered.

Blue Globbor then charged at the Ninja Megazord, as it began to charge in itself, and then they both got locked in a grapple. They then both backed away, and then the Ninja Megazord tried to punch Blue Globbor, but he blocked it and then hit the Ninja Megazord in the chest, then hit it again as he ran past it, and then he turned around and hit it again.

Onboard the Space Skull, Master Vile lifted his left hand up, and then moved it down, and then Blue Globbor copied him and hit the Ninja Megazord with his claw. Master Vile then lifted his right fist up, and then Blue Globbor did the same and punched the Ninja Megazord, and then Master Vile did the same with his left hand, and then Blue Globbor copied him and punched the Ninja Megazord again.

It was knocked backwards as the Rangers moaned inside the cockpit, and then Aisha pressed her controls, only for sparks to come out of them.

 **(The cave)**

In one of the rooms, lay the Zeo Crystal itself, as Tommy walked right into it, and then saw it.

"The crystal!" he exclaimed.

"Tommy!" a familiar voice called.

Tommy turned and saw Kat running towards him. "Huh? Oh, you got to be kidding?" he asked himself. "I'm not falling for that again."

"Falling for what?" Kat asked, confused. "Tommy, I wasn't sure if you'd make it back in time, so I escaped."

"Kathrine, it's really you?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." Kat replied, nodding. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy sighed. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

Kat nodded. "Yes, but Master Vile's about to take the Zeo Crystal." she explained. "We have to stop him."

"The crystal at last!" a voice sniggered, as Tommy and Kat turned and saw Master Vile near the Zeo Crystal - who then laughed.

"Here's our chance." Kat whispered. "Let's get him."

"But Master Vile isn't actually making a move towards the crystal." Tommy pointed out, as Master Vile just stood still. "We'd better just wait and see if this is another trick. He could be a fake."

Master Vile then disappeared, revealing himself to be another illusion.

"Oh, just like I said." Tommy smirked. "I'll get the crystal and we'll get outta here."

He then began to walk towards the crystal.

"Don't!" Kat then said.

Tommy stopped and turned back to her in surprise. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Leave it alone, Ranger!" Kat ordered, revealing herself to be an illusion.

"I knew it!" Tommy said. "You're a fake!"

"Give it up, Tommy?" the illusion requested, smirking. "You have too much evil in you to approach the Zeo Crystal. The force field would destroy you."

"I'm not evil!" Tommy snapped.

He then turned and approached the Zeo Crystal, and then reached into the force field to grab it. Once his hand touched it, lighting sparked all over the room - causing the illusion of Kat to blink. Tommy then picked the Zeo Crystal up as pain began to go through him, and then he began to remember something he'd done.

 **(Flashback)**

Tommy was ripping the wires out of the Command Center's computers.

"No, Green Ranger!" Zordon begged. "Stop immediately. You mustn't do this. Stop."

He then enters the Megazord's cockpit, as the Rangers inside turned to him.

"Long live empress Rita!" he chanted, before punching Trini into the controls.

Sparks then went all over the Megazord's head.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Tommy kept struggling to pull the Zeo Crystal out of the force field.

"Oh, no!" he moaned, as colored beams began to come at him, as he remember something else.

 **(Flashback)**

Tommy and Billy were both fighting off a bunch of Lord Zedd's Putties. Billy punched one in the chest, and then kicked it away, while Tommy ducked as one tried to punch him, then grabbed its arm, before he kicked another one away, and then punched the one he had. Billy then tired to kick one, but missed as it duck, but when he tried again, he managed to, knocking it away.

He then remembered when he and his friends battled Face Stealer. As he charged in at the Rangers, and then Tommy and Rocky both jumped to attack him. Tommy tried to punch him while Rocky tried to kick him, but he blocked both their attacks with his hands, and then pushed them both away.

"Man, he's stronger than he looks." Tommy admitted, as he and Rocky got to their knees.

A while later, Tommy ran in front of the others, as Billy and Sophie wrapped one of Aisha's arms around them, while Rocky and Kimberly did the same with Adam.

"Laugh now, Face Stealer! Oh, but you haven't seen the last of the Power Rangers!" Tommy warned. "To the Command Center!"

 **(Flashback ends)**

Tommy kept struggling to get the Zeo Crystal out of the force field, and now his suit was glowing brightly. The illusion of Kat then disappeared, as the force field vanished, as Tommy had successfully pulled the crystal out of it - before turning to see the illusion had gone.

"Yes!" he cheered. "I did it! Alright."

He then teleported away.

 **(The palace)**

The Revivifier was now in the 'cruel' zone, as Rita and Lord Zedd laughed, and the red light glowing on Kat reached up past her elbows. They both kept laughing at her, just as Tommy showed up out of nowhere near them all.

"Fun's over, Zedd!" he said, getting everyone's attention.

"White Ranger?" Lord Zedd questioned in confusion.

"Ah! Get him outta here!" Rita demanded.

"Kathrine, get ready?" he advised his friend.

He then held the Zeo Crystal up in his hand - as the light reached Kat's shoulders - and then the red light was sucked into the Zeo Crystal. Kat then sighed in relief and stepped out of the Revivifier and ran towards Tommy, as Rita groaned.

"I knew you'd do it." Kat said, smiling.

"Zedd, Rita, I believe you have something of ours?" Tommy accused, before touching the bird cage near Lord Zedd's throne - the one the Flaconzord was in.

"No!" Rita cried, as Lord Zedd grumbled. "No!"

"No!" Lord Zedd yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll show ourselves out." Tommy joked.

"Cheers." Kat smirked, waving at Rita and Lord Zedd.

They both then touched the Power Morphers on their belts and teleported away, as Rita cried franticly.

"They took the Flaconzord!" Lord Zedd yelled. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

Rita then fell over the steps by the throne, crying her eyes out.

 **(The battle)**

Blue Globbor fired some black slime out of his mouth, which then hit the Ninja Megazord's chest, arms and head - sticking to it. The slime then exploded and sent sparks all over the Ninja Megazord, and causing the Rangers to moan inside the cockpit.

"We taking a major power drain!" Billy told the others, checking his computers while trying to keep himself up. "We may have to abandon the Ninja Megazord too."

Blue Globbor was then about to fire again, when he turned and saw the Flaconzord flying towards him from up in the sky.

"Okay. The Zeo Crystal will be safe in the Flaconzord's engine room." Kat told Tommy.

"Prefect." Tommy agreed. "Let's take care of business."

"Yeah." Kat said.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Flaconzord then folded its wings together, and then fired lasers out of the ends of them, which then hit the Blue Globbor.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then jumped up, and then the Flaconzord attached itself to its back, forming the Ninja Megaflaconzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Tommy and Kat then appeared in the cockpit - Tommy between Adam and Billy, and Kat in Kimberly's old place beside Rocky.

"Kat and I got the Zeo Crystal, guys." Tommy told the others.

"Right!" Billy said.

"Now let's finish this creature off!" Tommy said.

Blue Globbor then looked up, as the Ninja Megaflaconzord flew down towards him.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then armed both its Ape and Wolf fists, and hit Blue Globbor in the chest with them, knocking him off the ground.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Blue Globbor then spun around in the air and then landed on the ground, and then he was destroyed.

"That should take care of him." Kat told the others.

"And the Zeo Crystal is safe in the Flaconzord." Tommy added.

The Space Skull then came flying out from the clouds in the sky.

"Blue Globbor, get up!" Master Vile ordered.

Ninjor then turned to him. "No! Impossible!" he exclaimed.

Blue Globbor then got up - having survived the explosion, catching the Rangers by surprise.

"You thought you have be beat?" he asked, as his body began to glow. "I'm just getting started!"

His hands then became more humanoid and an 'N' appeared on his chest - similar to Ninjor's - then his eyes on his head were covered by a mask similar to Ninjor's as well, and then a sword and shoulder armor appeared on him, like Ninjor's as well.

Inside the Space Skull, Ninjor and Master Vile had both been watching what had happened.

"Ninjor, my Globbor has absorbed all your powers." Master Vile explained. "The Rangers have met their match!"

Blue Globbor growled as the Rangers all looked at him.

"That thing looks like Ninjor!" Rocky pointed out.

"I feel good!" Blue Globbor globed, bringing out the sword on his back.

He and the Ninja Megazord then began to circle each other, and then he jumped while holding the sword.

Onboard the Space Skull, Master Vile lifted his staff up, and then moved it like he was slicing something, and then the Blue Globbor did the same with his sword, and hit the Ninja Megazord in the chest, and then hit it again and then again.

The Ninja Megazord then backed away, as Master Vile sliced his staff down again in different directions, and then Blue Globbor did the same with his sword and hit the Ninja Megazord, knocking it back. The Rangers all moaned inside the cockpit as smoke began to show up between Rocky and Vera.

Inside the Space Skull, Ninjor watched helplessly as the Rangers got beaten back.

"Stable, little Ninjor?" Master Vile asked.

Blue Globbor then put his hands near his chest - a few inches apart - and then fired a red beam at the Ninja Megazord, which the hit it in the chest and sent sparks all over the cockpit. The Rangers then all moaned as more sparks came up all over the cockpit - covering their visors as they did

"Let me go!" Ninjor demanded.

"No way!" Master Vile laughed. "You're going to help me conquer the Rangers!"

The Ninja Megazord then manged to regain its balance, as sparks stop coming up from within it.

"Hey, the Shogun Megazord's power's up." Billy told the others. "We can control it with the remote control."

Blue Globbor then combined his sword with the sword's holder, turning it into the staff Ninjor would use and then spun it around in his hands. He then charged in at the Ninja Megazord, and then hit it with the staff, then hit it again, and then again. He was then about to hit it again, when the Shogun Megazord showed up and grabbed him by the arm, and then it punched him in the face, knocking him away.

He then got back up as both Megazord's stood beside each other.

"There's no way this monster will have enough juice to handle two Megazords." Billy told the others, hopefully.

"I hope you're right." Vera admitted.

Blue Globbor then fired a laser out of his staff at the two Megazords, which then hit them both - but only barely. The Ninja Megazord then jumped up and spun around in the air, moving its right leg around, and then kicked Blue Globbor in the face. The Shogun Megazord then brought out the Fire Saber from its right hand, and then lifted it above its head. It then spun the Fire Saber around in a circle as images of ancient buildings appeared behind it, and then it slashed Blue Globbor with the Fire Saber, hitting him in the head and chest.

Both the Megazords then turned and saw Ninjor on a building nearby, getting hit as Blue Globbor got hit, as he fell onto the roof in pain.

"There's Ninjor!" Rocky exclaimed. "He's hurt!"

The Megazords then both turned back to Blue Globbor, who charged in at them, and then tried to hit the Shogun Megazord with his staff, but it blocked it with the Fire Saber, and then hit him with it in the chest, but then Ninjor got hit too for some reason.

The Ninja Megazord then punched Blue Globbor in the chest with its Ape fist, but then Ninjor felt the pain too, something which both Megazord's noticed.

"Hey, guys, what's happening to Ninjor?" Adam asked.

Kat then began to scan Ninjor with her controls. "It's as if something's striking him." she said, once she'd stopped scanning. "Do you see anything besides the monster?"

"No, nothing." Rocky told her.

"Weird." Kat muttered.

"It's as if there's someone invisible up there who's attacking him." Vera suggested.

Master Vile then appeared on the rooftop Ninjor was on, laughing very evilly. "I love a good battle!"

"You're a fiend!" Ninjor snapped, turning to him.

Both Megazords then turned to Master Vile.

"Rangers, your Ninjor is connected to my Globbor." he informed them.

Blue Globbor then jumped and tried to hit the Shogun Megazord with his staff, but it blocked it with the Fire Saber. It then blocked the staff again and then hit him in the chest.

"Every blow against my monster hurts your friend." Master Vile went on. "Globbor, now, finish them off!"

Blue Globbor then tired to hit the Shogun Megazord again, but it blocked it and knocked him over, and then both Megazords turned to Master Vile and Ninjor.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed. "We can't keep fighting this monster as long as Ninjor's connected to him. If we even try to defend ourselves, we'll wind up hurting out friend."

Both Megazords then stared at Master Vile.

"I told you to finish them!" he yelled at Blue Globbor. "Now hop to it, or you'll suffer the wraith of Master Vile!"

Blue Globbor then got up and then charged at both the Megazords, and then hit the Shogun Megazord with his staff, then hit it again, and then hit the Ninja Megazord. He then fired a blue laser out of his staff which hit both the Megazords, sending sparks through both of them, and causing the Rangers to moan inside the Ninja Megazord.

Rocky and Vera both then fell out of the Ninja Megazord, followed by Billy and Kat, then Aisha and Adam, and then lastly Tommy, and then the Flaconzord came off the Ninja Megazord, as it and the Shogun Megazord fell to the ground.

The Rangers then all landed in a back alley, first Kat and Adam, then Billy and Aisha, then Rocky and Vera, and then Tommy - all of whom landed near each other, and then they all got to their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I think so!" Kat replied, clutching her arm.

"That was brutal back there!" Vera moaned.

"No arguing there." Billy agreed.

Aisha then ran towards the fence near them. "We've gotta get back to the Zords." she said.

"Billy, you think they'll still be operational?" Adam asked, as they started making their way towards the Zords - limping in pain as they did.

"I don't know. After the blows they took, I'd be really surprised." Billy replied.

"Ah!" Rocky groaned, as he grabbed the fence. "We've gotta do something!"

"Man!" Adam moaned quietly.

Blue Globbor then spun his staff around. "Man, I'm good!" he complemented himself.

He then raised his staff up, and then fired beams at the Flaconzord and both the Megazords, causing sparks to come out of the all, and the Flaconzord screeched as it did.

"And it all just gets better from here!" Master Vile announced. "Now I'm going to send those wonderful Zords off to a distant galaxy! But first, Globbor, I want you to suck out every last bit of their power!"

Blue Globbor then turned his hands back into their sticky mode, and began to march towards the Megazords. "Feeding time!" he chanted, as he kept walking towards all the Zords.

"Yes, that's the way, Globbor!" Master Vile told him.

Stream and smoke came out of both the Megazords and the Flaconzord, who screeched again.

"Say goodbye to your Zords, Rangers!" Master Vile said.

The Zords then all vanished, right before Blue Globbor could pounce on them.

"Now, on to the Rangers!" Master Vile ordered.

"Yeah!" Blue Globbor yelled, as he glowed.

He then jumped and shrunk himself down to the Ranger's size, getting their attention as they heard him land behind them.

"We're gonna put an end to you, Globbor!" Tommy warned, as they all got ready to fight.

"You won't get the chance!" Blue Globbor yelled, as his hands glowed.

He then fired beams out of his hands, which hit all seven of the Rangers, which sucked a little bit of their power out of them. He then fired again and sucked more power of them, causing them all to moan.

"He's draining our energy!" Billy moaned. "We need extra protection!"

"You're right!" Tommy agreed. "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah!" they all replied, holding their right arms up in the air.

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered, as they lowered their arms down.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" they all shouted, as they suits began to shine as if they were made of metal.

They then all sent a beam of light out of their suits, as Blue Globbor stretched his arms out, and turned them into sticky long mode. He then fired his beams at the Rangers again, but the Metallic Armor caused him to pull them down onto their chests as well.

"Oh, man!" Tommy moaned, as they got to their knees. "I don't know if Metallic Armor can protect us much longer!"

"That makes two of us!" Vera groaned, clutching her chest.

"We've gotta do something." Tommy told the others. "The Zeo Crystal's still in the Flaconzord."

Master Vile then showed up in front of them all, laughing evilly. "I will thank you, White Ranger, for doing the ground work!" he laughed. getting the Rangers attention. "Without you, I would never have obtained the Zeo Crystal so easily. Now I have it, and your precious Zords! The universe is mine!"

The Rangers then struggled to get onto their feet again.

"I'm going to use the crystal's power to destroy the Earth!" Master Vile announced. "But first there's going to be a party. Finish them!"

The Rangers then all turned back to Blue Globbor, who then fired more beams at them - as Master Vile laughed. More of the Rangers powers then began to get drained from them all, as the beams hit them, while Master Vile laughed even louder, and then disappeared. Blue Globbor then laughed as the Rangers all looked up at him.

"If we're gonna get out of here, we've got to think of something fast!" Tommy told the others, groaning in pain.

"Ah! We each have a little bit of power left!" Rocky grunted, getting to his feet.

"Maybe if we all try to work together?" Billy suggested.

"Yeah!" Adam groaned in agreement. "Let's do it!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Vera groaned.

"Isn't that cute?!" Blue Globbor asked.

Aisha then got into her fighting pose, followed by Adam, Rocky, Vera, Billy, Kat and then Tommy. They then all sent a white colored beam at Blue Globbor, blinding him, causing his sticky hands to fall off, and then he fell down. The Rangers then all groaned in pain as they fell to their knees from exhaustion.

"I say we get outta here, now." Tommy suggested.

"Right!" the others agreed.

They all then pressed their Power Morpher's on their belts, and then held their right hands up as they teleported away, as Blue Globbor looked up.

"Hey! Where'd they go?!" he exclaimed.

He then got up and ran towards the spot the Rangers had been in.

"Come back, Rangers!" he demanded. "I'm not through finishing you yet! Master Vile's really gonna be mad!"

He then began to cry.

The Space Skull kept on flying above the city, and onboard it in the throne room, were Master Vile, Rita, Rito, Goldar, Sqautt, Baboo and Lord Zedd - who was sitting in the throne. All of them - except Lord Zedd - were dancing around and singing happily.

 _"Take one down, pass it around  
98 bottles of slime on the wall!" _Rita sang, before seeing Lord Zedd looking miserable. "Hey, cheer up, Zeddie-poo." she told him. "The Earth is mine!"

She then laughed as he just grumbled.

"And soon the universe!" Master Vile added.

"Go away!" Lord Zedd grumbled.

 _"98 bottles of slime on the wall  
98 bottles of slime  
You take one down, pass it around  
97 bottles of slime on the wall!" _Rita sang, as Rito and Squatt danced in front of her.

Rito then split his legs apart while dancing, but then fell over and his sword nearly cut Rita's outfit.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Ernie was sweeping up café ear the Youth Center, when Bulk and Skull came walking up to him - carrying their horseback stapes on their backs as they did - and then they threw them to the floor as they looked exhausted.

"Ernie!" Bulk said.

"Hey, Ernie." Skull said.

"Hey, you guys." Ernie said. "What are you doing out here? There's a monster alert on."

"Yeah, we know." Bulk said, as a Tenga began to approach Ernie from behind. "We were off horse tracking and we, uh, I...I..."

Ernie then turned and saw the Tenga - along with a few more - and then screamed as he ran behind Bulk.

"..fell off my horse!" Bulk finished, yelling as he pointed at the Tengas.

He and Skull then both screamed, as Master Vile showed up - who then grabbed Bulk's shoulder.

"Humans, I want you to go and call everyone out for a party!" he told them, letting Bulk go.

"Party?" Bulk asked in confusion.

"I love parties." Skull admitted, as Bulk pulled his hand down.

Master Vile then chuckled as Rita walked in front of Ernie, Bulk and Skull.

"Where's the music?" she questioned, before music started to play. "Let's go!"

She then laughed loudly and walked away - leaving Bulk, Skull and Ernie confused - as Lord Zedd followed her, starting a conga line, with Rito behind him, then Squatt, Baboo, and then Goldar.

"What happened to the Rangers?" Ernie asked, looking worried.

"They're not on the guest list!" Master Vile announced.

Tengas then joined the conga line, as Bulk, Skull and Ernie now looked even more scared.

"The Power Rangers must've lost." Bulk realized, franticly.

They all then began to dance along to the music, while looking scared at the same time.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had all taken their helmets off, and were looking pretty tried and weak - their suits now back in their normal mode.

"Zordon, the Metallic Armor saved us." Billy explained.

"Yes, but Vile's ninja Globbor has badly drained your energies." Zordon told them.

"Is that why my legs feel like mush?" Adam asked jokingly.

"Or why my arms feel so stiff I can hardly move them?" Vera asked.

"We've gotta get back the Zeo Crystal and save the Earth." Tommy told the others.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, looking at the viewing globe. "The crystal is with the Zords and we can't find them!"

Master Vile then appeared on the viewing globe, laughing wildly.

"It will take time for your energies and the Metallic Armor to recharge." Zordon explained, as the Rangers all turned to the viewing globe.

"Oh!" Alpha moaned worriedly.

"Oh, man!" Tommy sighed. "Did Master Vile really win?

The others just looked at him, and then back at the viewing globe.


	6. Master Vile and the Metallic Armor Pt 3

Inside the Command Center, the Rangers were all still pretty tired from their last battle.

"Zordon, we've got to restore the Rangers energy." Alpha said, as Rocky collapsed and caught himself on the computer.

"I am going to attempt to recharge them using a high-energy surge from the Morphin Grid." Zordon explained.

"Is that safe?" Kat asked, worriedly.

"We've gotta do something." Tommy argued.

"It might be the only way." Vera agreed.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Tommy told Zordon.

Zordon then fired a powerful beam at each of the Rangers, and then they all felt refreshed.

"Hey, it's working." Rocky told the others.

"How come I still feel dizzy?" Aisha asked, turning to Billy.

"Because we're still recovering from the energy drain." Billy replied. "It's gonna take some time before our powers are fully restored."

"Time is what we don't have." Tommy explained, as they turned to the viewing globe. "Look?"

They then walked closer to the viewing globe, and saw Squatt leading a conga line - which included Bulk and Skull - who Rito was forcing to take part in.

"Oh, no. They're forcing Bulk and Skull to dance the conga." Kat said.

Everyone then turned to her.

 **(Youth Center)**

Outside the place where several monsters - including Slippery Shark, Garbage Mouth, Fighting Flea, Robogoat, and the Brick Bully - who was in his second form. A limo then came up along the road - with Vampirus sticking out from the top. The limo's door then opened, and then Oysterizer stepped out and started to dance himself.

"Master Vile really throws a good mash!" he commented.

He and the other monsters then began to dance their way inside.

Inside, a girl was being made to take an order from a monster called Dischordia - who was sitting at a table with Invenusbale Flytrap and Inciserator.

"I'll have a hot fudge sundae, with everything on it, and don't hold back on the hall of panyo's, you hear?" she told the girl.

By a table, See Monster and Centiback were making girls dance like cheerleaders, when Rito then jumped up in front of them, holding a spray bottle.

"Rito Revolto, party king and dancing fool!" he laughed, spraying the bottle. "Let's bumble!"

Nearby, Baron Birdcage and Magnet Zapper were both sitting at a table laughingly loudly.

"That Rito really cracks me up!" Baron Birdcage laughed.

"You're not the only one!" Magnet Zapper laughed in agreement.

At the table Dischordia, Invenusbale Flytrap and Inciserator were sitting at, the girl began to leave them.

"Hey, where's my drink?" Inciserator wondered. "Come on? Drink!"

A boy then came over with a tray with three drinks on it, and then put it on the table.

"Ah, finally!" Inciserator said.

See Monster then opened up his jacket, revealing his extra eyes on his body, and then led a conga line along the room - which including people and Tengas alike.

Rito then approached a man, who was playing the piano, which had a bunch of skulls on it. "No!" Rito complained. "Faster!"

The man then began to play faster, but Rito still wasn't happy with him.

"No! Come on!" Rito demanded. "Come on, tickle those eyries!"

He then sniffed his left armpit.

"Ah, that's a kidding!" he joked.

Master Vile stood on the stage talking into a microphone.

"Dance, humans, dance!" he bellowed. "Ha, ha, ha, yes." He then hit the microphone. "Hey, is this thing working? Hello? Testing 1...2...3. Ah!"

The people, Tengas, Oysterizer and Artistmole were dancing around the room.

"Planet Earth!" Master Vile bellowed, getting everyone to stop - including the music. "This is Master Vile speaking. I'm the new landlord in town, and all your leases are up!"

He then darkened the room.

"Oh!" Baboo moaned, as Rita covered her eyes.

Bulk then held his mouth open wide in worry.

Outside, an eclipse started - as the sun was covered with darkness.

"And now, everyone, party like there's no tomorrow!" Master Vile ordered. "Because there's not!"

Rita then laughed loudly.

"Oh, yeah!" Baboo laughed.

"Everybody boogie!" Master Vile bellowed.

Everyone then began to dance, as the music started again.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were all watching what was going on inside the Youth Center through the viewing globe.

"Master Vile's gonna destroy the Earth." Tommy realized, before they all turned around. "Zordon, we've got to do something now."

"It may take several hours to recharge the Metallic Armor." Zordon explained.

"Are you sure, Zordon?" Vera asked, hoping he was wrong.

"I'm afraid so, Vera." Zordon replied.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed softly. "Let's see if we can buy the time."

"Well, I think with Adam, Vera and Aisha's help, I can modify the tracking system and locate the Zords." Billy told him.

"Alright, good." Tommy agreed. "Okay, Kathrine and Rocky, we'll check out the situation at the Youth Center."

"Be careful, Rangers." Zordon advised, as Tommy, Rocky and Kat picked up their helmets. "May the power protect you."

"Good luck." Adam told Tommy.

"Thanks." Tommy said. "Ready?"

He, Rocky and Kat then pressed the Power Morphers on their belts, and then teleported away, and then the others all gathered around each other, before they started to work on the computer.

 **(Youth Center)**

Fighting Flea and a Tenga held a bone out like a limbo stick, forcing Ernie and some teens to go under it as Artistmole watched.

Tommy, Rocky and Kat - now all in their normal clothes - came walking in through the door, and couldn't believe how the place looked. They then all walked towards a table Bulk and Skull were at - both of which were wearing sombreros and twiddling their thumbs.

"Hey, guys." Rocky said, getting their attention - and Bulk took his sombrero off.

"Hey, you guys!" Bulk exclaimed, as Skull took his sombrero off. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah? You guys must really have been lost?" Skull wondered.

"You could say that." Kat told them. "We just found our way back to town."

"Have you seen the Power Rangers anywhere?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah? Yeah, have you?" Skull asked hopefully.

"Sorry." Rocky replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Bulk then turned to Skull looking annoyed, and then back to the three teens. "Man, look around you, guys?" he asked them. "Master Vile's making everyone dance till they drop."

"Yeah." Skull said, as the teens looked around. "Master Vile's gonna start the destruction ceremony soon. Man, those guys are cutting it way too close."

"Face it, Skull. Something terrible must have happened to the Rangers." Bulk said.

A couple of Tengas then appeared beside them.

"Come on!" one said. "No dawdling."

"Oh, no!" Bulk cried. "Not again!"

The Tengas then made him lead another conga line, then a Tenga followed, then Skull and then another Tenga.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed. "It's never been this bad before."

"You mean 'it's never been better'." Goldar corrected, who got their attention as he stood behind them.

They then all got ready to fight as they turned to him.

"Do you think I need to fight you now?" he questioned them all. "Why would I bother, when the Earth already belongs to Master Vile, you Power Punks?"

He then walked off laughing as the three Rangers looked annoyed, when their communicators beeped. Rocky then led the others behind the table - as everyone was either dancing or looking too worried to notice them.

"This is Tommy." Tommy answered.

 _"Tommy, we've located the Zords."_ Billy said on the other end.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, as Billy sounded upset.

 _"Everyone needs to report back, right away."_ Billy explained.

Tommy, Rocky and Kat all looked confused.

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as they returned, all seven of them turned to the viewing globe.

"The Zords and the Zeo Crystal are on a defeated planet in Master Vile's home galaxy, M-51." Billy explained, as they all looked and saw the Zords.

"It's like the Zords have been turned to stone." Adam said, noticing their appearance.

"Uh...actually, no." Billy said. "It's rust."

"How come, Billy?" Vera asked, curiously.

"You see, the planet's atmosphere is extremely corrosive to metal." Billy explained. "We aren't gonna be able to use our shielding there."

The Rangers then all turned around.

"Zordon, how can Master Vile use the Zeo Crystal if it's not even on Earth?" Tommy asked.

"Master Vile moved it to the Ninja Megazord and established an energy link." Zordon explained. "He can actvate it from anywhere."

"Like pressing a button on a remote to trigger something." Vera deduced.

"That is correct, Vera." Zordon said.

"We've got to destroy it." Tommy realized.

"Yeah, but how do we get there?" Rocky questioned.

"Yeah, it's miles away." Vera argued.

"Well, we do have enough energy for a long-range group teleportation." Billy explained.

"You mean, we're going to another galaxy?" Kat asked.

Billy nodded, while Vera and Kat looked worried.

"Don't worry, it'll be a snap." Aisha assured, touching Kat's arm.

"You must use your Power Coins to activate the crystal." Zordon explained. "However, if you drain your powers too much, you will not have enough energy to return home."

"You were saying?" Kat asked Aisha.

"Have you done this before?" Vera asked.

"Yeah, to Alpha's home planet." Tommy replied. "We got back alright through."

Vera nodded, hoping he was right.

"Good luck, Rangers." Zordon said.

"We'll be waiting for you." Alpha assured.

"All right, let's do it." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

All seven of them were then teleported off the planet, past dozens of stars towards the M-51 Galaxy, and soon they arrived on a stone like planet. (Vera was between Tommy and Billy)

"Look, up there!" Rocky shouted, looking at something.

They all then looked up, and saw the Ninja Megazord, the Shogun Megazord and the Flaconzord all rusted over.

"Those Zords don't look like they'll be moving anytime soon." Aisha said.

"Yeah." Kat agreed. "That rust looks like it's on pretty thick."

"Pretty strange." Tommy admitted.

"Come on, let's check it out!" Rocky suggested.

"Yeah." Tommy said softly.

"Okay." Aisha said.

"Alright." Tommy said.

They all then ran closer towards the Zords.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed, as they stopped. "How're we gonna get inside?"

They all then began to walk closer to the Flaconzord.

"The prudential emergency egress." Billy said.

"The what?" Adam asked, confused as he touched the Flaconzord.

"The big toe emergency exit." Billy explained.

They all then touched the Flaconzord to find the emergency exit.

"If we can come up with a way to get through this rust we should be able to find the door." Adam deduced.

"Easier said than done." Vera argued. "The rust's so thick, it could take us hours to find a way to penetrate it."

Adam then hit the Shogun Megazord. "What we really need is a big chisel." he said annoyed.

"Hey, I've got it." Billy then said, getting everyone's attention, before pulling out his Blade Blaster. "This ought to be able to cut right through the rust."

"Yeah." Tommy said softly.

"Oh, yeah." Adam said softly, as they all gathered around Billy.

"Okay, everybody stand back." he told them.

They all backed up as Billy turned his Blade Blaster in blade mode, and then he fried at the rust.

"Just a few blasts in the proper locations, should be enough to expose the door." he explained, as he blasted again, and then again after lifting his Blade Blaster up.

He then blasted again, but it sent sparks out, causing the Rangers to cover their visors, moaning as they did.

"It seems the layer of corrosion is much thicker than I anticipated." he deduced. "It's gonna acquire our concentrated efforts to break through the rust."

"Okay, let's do it." Tommy said.

The others all brought their Blade Blasters out, then turned them into blaster mode.

"Okay, guys, let's do this together." Billy suggested.

"Right." Vera agreed.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"Okay." Aisha said.

All six of them then fired their Blade Blasters at the rust, causing sparks to come out from it - making them cover their visors.

"Well, I think that should do it." Billy said, as they looked back at the Flaconzord.

The area which they blasted then opened up, revealing the emergency exit as smoke came out of it.

"There should be a ladder right inside." Billy explained.

"I'll look." Rocky volunteered, putting his Blade Blaster away.

"Alright, man." Tommy agreed. "We're right behind you."

"Yeah." Billy said, as he and the others put their Blade Blasters away.

Rocky then ran to the door and looked around, as he walked inside, as Aisha followed him. "There's the ladder!" he then said. "Let's climb."

"Okay." Aisha breathed, as Rocky ran towards the ladder.

She then followed after him, followed by Tommy, Vera, Billy, Kat, and then Adam in the rear - who looked around before following.

 **(Youth Center)**

Master Vile was still on the stage with the microphone as everyone else either danced or was forced to dance to the music.

"Well, everyone, it's been loads of fun, but now it's time to activate the Zeo Crystal and destroy the world!" he announced.

He then sent beams up into the air as he laughed, causing the room to sparkle, and made the people inside cover their eyes.

 **(M-51 Galaxy)**

Rocky climbed the ladder in the Flaconzord, with his friends right behind him, when the Flaconzord's eyes suddenly glowed, followed by the Shogun Megazord, and then the Ninja Megazord. All three sets of eyes then shot beams out together, and then the beams joined together and sent a blast towards the Earth - destroying a tower, and then several other buildings.

Aisha climbed the ladder when the Flaconzord began to shake - causing her to almost lose her grip.

"What's happening?!" she asked, looking down at Tommy.

"Hang on, guys." Tommy told the others, looking down at Vera.

"What else can we do!" Vera replied sarcastically.

"Master Vile must be using the Zeo Crystal." Billy realized. "We gotta hurry! Come on!"

They kept on climbing as Kat looked down at Adam. "Do you think we're too late?" she wondered.

"No. Keep climbing." Tommy said.

"What else can we do?" Vera asked, jokingly, right behind him.

Rocky then got to the top of the ladder and looked around, followed by Aisha, Tommy and then Vera.

"There it is." he said, walking forward, as Billy joined them. "The Zeo Crystal!"

Kat and Adam then joined the others.

"Alright, guys, let's get to work." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

They then all began to approach the Zeo Crystal.

"Whoa!" Rocky exclaimed, as they looked around.

"Look at this place?" Aisha asked.

"Wow!" Rocky breathed.

"It's the Megazord's engine room." Tommy realized.

"Man, how are we gonna destroy the crystal?" Rocky asked.

"Alright, first we have to break Master Vile's connection to the crystal." Tommy explained to the others, before he ran towards the other side of the Zeo Crystal. "Over here. Okay, the Megazord's panels I think are drawing energy from the Morphin Gird."

"Well, that energy combined with our Power Coins, should be enough to break Master Vile's connection." Billy deduced.

They then all formed a circle around the Zeo Crystal. (Vera was between Rocky and Billy)

"Alright, everyone, link up." Tommy instructed.

"Yeah, let's do it." Billy said.

They then all lifted their arms and then pulled them down to the side of their hips, and then raised them up to link them with the people on either side of them. The energy began to cause them all intensive pain as they struggled to keep their arms together - as the Zeo Crystal glowed. It then glowed brighter, causing them all to remove the link between the people beside them to cover their visors.

"Come on, everyone." Tommy said. "Concentrate."

He then punched his fists together, followed by Aisha, Adam, Kat, Rocky, Vera, and then Billy, and then they all lifted them up to restore the link. The Zeo Crystal kept glowing as the brightness began to fade and then computers beeped, but then the room lit up again and caused them all to cover their visors.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, as he looked up. "Did it work?"

He then got up and saw the Zeo Crystal glow, but not brightly.

"Look, you guys." Tommy said, as colored beams went up from the Zeo Crystal - matching their Ranger colors. "Master Vile's link to the crystal's been broken. Ha, ha, yes! We did it!"

He then punched his fists in the air as the others did the same.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Yes!" Vera cheered.

"Alright!" Billy cheered.

They all then laughed as Billy turned around and activated his communicator.

"The Zords are under our control and we have full power." he said.

 _"You've done an excellent job, Rangers."_ Zordon said on the other end.

"Yes!" Billy cheered, punching his fist down, before turning to the others - who had crowed around him. "Way to go, guys."

"Ha, ha, alright." Tommy chuckled. "Okay, guys, what do you say we check in on this Master Vile?"

"Right!" they all said.

"I'd love to see the look on his face when he realizes he's lost his connection." Vera admitted.

"You're not the only one." Adam admitted, as they ran out of the room.

 **(Youth Center)**

Everyone was still dancing to the music while Master Vile stood on the stage with the microphone.

"So much for the appetiser." he said. "Now for the main course. Heads up everybody! Time for total destruction!"

He then laughed wildly, as a flash of lighting shine in the room - causing people to cover their eyes as it did - but then nothing happened.

"Bulky, we're still here." Skull said, taking his sombrero off.

They both grinned as Skull put the sombrero back on his head.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." Lord Zedd said, zooming his goggles in.

He looked and saw the seven Rangers coming back towards the Earth, and then he removed the zoom in frustration.

"The Rangers are coming back to Earth!" he groaned.

Rita then screamed as the monsters looked worried and the people started cheering.

"Yeah!" Bulk and Skull cheered, punching their fists down. "The Power Rangers!"

"Uh... this is just a minor delay." Master Vile assured. "Globbor, return and destroy!"

He then disappeared.

 **(The city)**

Blue Globbor grew giant in his Ninjor form.

"I'm on it!" he shouted.

He then walked towards a tower, and then punched his hand through the roof, destroying it.

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile sat in his throne watching Blue Globbor destroy the city.

"Yes! That's more like it." he said.

Ninjor - who was still chained up - was having to watch as well. "The Rangers will stop you, Vile!" he grunted, struggling to break the chains.

"Attack!" Master Vile ordered.

 **(The city)**

Blue Globbor walked onto a street full of tall buildings.

"Time to trash this city!" he yelled.

His hands then started to glow blue, turning them back into the stick mode. He then pointed them at the ground, and began to fire lasers from each of his fingers.

 **(Space Skull)**

Ninjor and Master Vile kept watching.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Ninjor said in disgust.

"Nothing like a little glob grease to shake things up." Master Vile commented.

 **(M-51 Galaxy)**

The Flaconzord's eyes glowed red, followed by the Shogun Megazord's, and then the Ninja Megazord's. They then all disappeared, and then returned to Angel Grove, ready to fight Blue Globbor.

 **(Space Skull)**

Ninjor and Master Vile had both seen the Zords arrived.

"The Zords are back!" Ninjor exclaimed.

"Use their energy and transform!" Master Vile ordered Blue Globbor.

 **(The city)**

Blue Globbor walked towards the three Zords, and then stood in front of them all. He then sent blue lighting through his body, and changed his appearance - which included four Ranger-like helmets on his head. (a yellow for the front, a black for the back, and a white and blue on either side)

"How do you like me now, Rangers!" he laughed. "I've got the same power as you!"

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile and Ninjor kept on watching.

 _"I can't lose now!"_ Blue Globbor yelled.

"Well put." Master Vile commented. "Show them, Globbor!"

 **(The city)**

The three Zords all got ready for battle.

"Alright, who's first?" Blue Globbor asked.

 **(Space Skull)**

"The Ranger reign is finished!" Master Vile announced.

"No!" Ninjor yelled. "It can't be!"

 **(The city)**

Red lighting appeared in the sky, and then Master Vile's head showed up.

"It's going to be Master Vile's world from now on!" he announced. "You're doomed!"

Master Vile then disappeared.

"There's no room for you in this world anymore!" Blue Globbor growled, looking at the Zords.

The Shogun Megazord's eyes then glowed red, then the Ninja Megazord's eyes glowed too, and then the Flaconzord's. Blue Globbor then brought his sword out, ready to fight them all.

The Ninja Megazord then armed its fists, and then the Shogun Megazord brought out its Fire Saber.

"We have to fight." Rocky said.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed, while Vera nodded.

"He may still be linked to Ninjor..." Tommy deduced.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"..but we have no choice." Tommy finished.

He then left the cockpit and went into the Flaconzord, which then took off.

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile was still watching.

"Globbor, charge!" he ordered. "Now! Go!"

 **(The battle)**

Blue Globbor charged in at the Zords with his sword in his hand. The Flaconzord then swooped down from the sky and hit him in the chest as it flew past him, causing Ninjor in the Space Skull to feel the pain.

The Shogun Megazord then hit Blue Globbor with the Fire Saber, and then hit it again, and then the Ninja Megazord punched him with the Ape fist, and then the Wolf fist.

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile was getting inpatient.

"Come on, come on!" he groaned. "What's taking so long?!"

 **(The battle)**

The Ninja Megazord hit Blue Globbor in the chest with its Ape fist, and then the Shogun Megazord hit it with the Fire Saber, and then hit him again with it. Blue Globbor then turned around and tried to hit the Ninja Megazord with his sword, but missed as it blocked it, and then hit him again with the Ape fist.

 **(Space Skull)**

Ninjor felt the pain of the blow again, as sparks came out of him.

 **(The battle)**

The Flaconzord flew down from the sky, and tried to push Blue Globbor over, but he grabbed it, and then threw it towards a building, destroying it as it hit it.

Blue Globbor then turned towards both the Megazords, and then jumped and hit the Ninja Megazord with his sword, and then tried to hit the Shogun Megzord, but it blocked the sword with the Fire Saber.

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile was still watching.

"You must get them, Globbor, now!" he shouted. "Come on! Use more weapons."

 **(The battle)**

Blue Globbor turned around.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, as he held hand-sized crossbow in his hand.

He then fired multiple arrows from it, which hit both the Megazords and sent sparks through the cockpits. Kat moaned by the shock of the impact, and then sparks came out of Aisha's controls.

"That monster's using our own powers against us." Tommy realized. "Oh, man! I wish we had some help!"

Blue Globbor then charged in at both the Megazords, but then the Shogun Megazord sent a flame blast out of the Fire Saber at him, hitting him in the chest.

 **(Space Skull)**

Ninjor was lying on the floor in pain, as he kept watching the battle.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha took out a piece of paper from the computer.

"My readings show that the Globbor is feeding off the darkness." he explained to Zordon. "Daylight could defuse some of its energy."

"Alpha, you must stop Master Vile's eclipse." Zordon told him.

"Zordon, I believe I've discovered the solution." Alpha said.

He then began to press some buttons on the computer.

"Rangers, I'm reversing Master Vile's spell of darkness." he explained.

Yellow lights then shot out from the Command Center towards the outside of it, and then the eclipse stopped and the sun came out.

"The monster's power should weaken in the sunlight." Alpha explained.

 **(The battle)**

Blue Globbor hit the Ninja Megazord with his sword, and then hit it again, before turning to the Shogun Megazord. The Shogun Megazord then blocked his sword as he tried to hit it, but then he managed to hit it in the chest, causing the Rangers to moan.

 **(Space Skull)**

Ninjor was still lying on the floor.

"My strength's returning." he said.

Master Vile turned to him looking angry.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Who turned on the lights?!"

He then yelled loudly.

 **(The battle)**

Sparks began to come Blue Globbor's body - causing him to drop his sword, and then he turned back into his normal form.

 **(Space Skull)**

Ninjor turned to Master Vile.

"Okay, Master Vile, let's really talk business." Ninjor said.

He then got up, and then broke the chains surrounding him, but then Master Vile's eyes glowed and then he grew giant - causing lighting to appear briefly in the sky.

"Just try to stop me now, you puny little Ninjor!" he mocked.

"Let's see how you deal with someone your own size, Vile?" Ninjor asked, getting angry as he clutched his fists.

Fire then appeared in his masked eyes. His head then retracted itself into his chest, and a head that had samurai's helmet on appeared in its place. His shoulders then rose themselves up to become shoulder armour, and then his leg armour above his knees lowered themselves, and then he grew giant.

"I'm here, Rangers!" he announced, spinning his lance around.

He then stood beside both the Megazords as the Flaconzord swooped over them.

"Look, guys!" Tommy called, holding his thumb up. "Ninjor's back, and he's ready for action."

"Alright, Ninjor!" Rocky cheered. "You couldn't have come at a better time!"

Master Vile and Blue Globbor then stood beside each other.

"Step aside, Globbor!" Master Vile ordered, powering up his staff. "Let me show you how it's done!"

He then fired lasers out of his staff, hitting Ninjor and both the Megazords.

"I'll show you how it's done, Master Vile!" Tommy told him, clutching his fist.

The Flaconzord then folded its wings forward, and then fired its missiles as it floated down from the sky, hitting Master Vile and Blue Globbor. Blue Globbor then ran through the smokescreen the missiles had caused, and charged in at Ninjor, who dashed right past him and hit him with his lance. They both then turned to each other and then Ninjor hit Blue Globbor with his lance again, and then again.

"Take this!" Ninjor said, before hitting Blue Globbor in the face with the end off the lance, knocking him over.

He then got back up near both the Megazords, and then turned to them.

"You're through, Globbor!" Billy said.

"Yeah!" Rocky said, crossing his arms over his chest. "The tables have turned now!"

"You're going down, you piece of slime!" Vera said loudly, holding her arms out.

The Shogun Megazord then powered up the Fire Saber, and then spun it around like a circle as projections appeared behind it. It then slashed the Fire Saber down, hitting Blue Globbor in the head.

"My turn!" Ninjor announced, as he powered up a ball by his chest.

He then fired the ball at Blue Globbor, which then hit him in the chest, and then he fell to the ground and was destroyed.

"Ha, ha, ha, rot!" Ninjor laughed, turning around.

"Monster's come and go, but I won't be so easily destroyed, Rangers!" Master Vile announced.

The Shogun Megazord then looked up as the Flaconzord flew towards it.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Flaconzord then folded its wings, and then the Shogun Megazord's arms came off. The Flaconzord then attached itself to the Shogun Megazord's back, fitting its wings so that the missiles were aiming at Master Vile, and then the arms came back on.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Shogun Megazord then fired the Flaconzord's missiles at Master Vile, hitting him right in the chest.

"Alright, guys, I'm heading back into the Flaconzord." Tommy told the others.

"Right!" they all said, holding their thumbs up.

Tommy then turned around, and jumped into the Flaconzord.

"Let's get moving." Rocky said.

The Flaconzord then detached itself from the Shogun Megazord, and then flew up in the air. It then screeched as the Ninja Megazord jumped up, and then they combined, forming the Ninja Megaflaconzord. The Ninja Megafalconzord as it flew towards Master Vile, and then it punched him in the face with both fists, knocking him back, but he just laughed.

"You'll never defeat me, Rangers!" he said. "I'll return when you least expect it. You haven't seen the last of Master Vile!"

He then laughed as he disappeared, and then the sun came out again.

"Congratulations, Rangers." Ninjor said. "We are victorious!"

 **(Space Skull)**

Master Vile was now sitting in his throne moaning.

"Those wretched Rangers!" he groaned, before hitting his staff softly on his hand.

Rita and Lord Zedd then appeared on a projection in front of him.

 _"Not so easy, father dearest."_ Rita mocked.

Master Vile then got up from his throne. "How dare you talk back to your father!" he accused, before walking towards the projection. "You always were an ungrateful, rotten, little brat!"

 _"You never understood me!"_ Rita cried, feeling hurt.

"Whatever." Master Vile said. "I've got more important matters to think about right now."

The ground began to shake in a forest, and then the Space Skull came up from the ground - with Master Vile standing in its mouth. It then rose up so high it was above the hills it was near.

"So I failed once." he said to himself. "Big deal. Rita and Zedd have tried to conquer the Earth over a hundred times and they've never come close. The Rangers think they've won, but they haven't. That was just, a small taste of what I have in store for those horrible teenagers. Master Vile is here to stay!"

He then laughed as the Space Skull began to move.

 **(A hillside)**

The Rangers all arrived at the hillside with the Zeo Crystal, and then started running forward.

"We're gonna need protection." Billy pointed out. "The crystal could throw off extra energy when we destroy it."

"Billy's right." Vera agreed. "We need some cover for this."

They then all stopped.

"This calls for Metallic Armor." Tommy realized.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" they all shouted, as they suits began to shine as if they were made of metal.

"Zordon's right." Tommy said, as they started to walk forward. "Master Vile won't rest until he has the crystal. We've got to destroy it so it never falls into evil hands."

"Billy, is there anyway it can be destroyed?" Kat asked.

"Hmm." Billy muttered, thinking. "I think we should break it into pieces and scatter them." he told Tommy. "We can't allow any chance for Master Vile to assemble the crystal ever again."

"Yeah, he's right." Tommy agreed.

He then turned around, holding the Zeo Crystal in his hands.

"Here goes." he said.

He then threw it into the air, then brought Saba out as it came back towards him, and then sliced the Zeo Crystal into six pieces - each with a different shape on the top.

"Alright, the Zeo Crystal's broken apart. Everyone take a piece." he instructed. "Zordon's creating a temporary hole in time and space for us."

The others then picked up a piece of the Zeo Crystal each and looked at them.

"Now let's get rid of the pieces." Adam decided.

"Yeah, but we'll only have ten seconds to throw the sub-crystals through the time hole." Aisha argued.

"No one will ever know where they are." Tommy said. "Not even us."

They then all turned - except Tommy - and pressed the Power Morphers on their belts, teleporting them all away.

"I sure hope this works." Tommy admitted.

He then pressed his belt, and then teleported himself.

 **(The Park)**

A few days later, they all were back in the park with the horses they'd been riding before Master Vile's arrival.

"That was a close call." Adam admitted, as he and Rocky walked over a wooden bridge with their horses.

"Yeah, but we pulled through." Rocky said, as the others followed them - except Aisha.

"I'm glad Lt. Stone decided to finish the nature appreciation ride this week." Kat admitted. "I _really_ needed it."

"You're not the only one, Kat." Vera agreed. "After what we've been through, we've earned it."

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "Just think, if Master Vile had gotten his way, all this would be gone."

"I know." Kat muttered. "Tommy, were you scared in the Caves of Deception?"

"A little." Tommy admitted. "But I knew if I trusted myself, I could do the right thing. What about you?"

"Well, it was strange. I was scared, but being a Power Ranger seemed to give me more confidence." Kat admitted.

They both then smiled and got onto their horses, just as Aisha and Lt. Stone came riding towards them both.

"So, who wants to gallop?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Yeah, let's go." Kat agreed.

"Right." Lt. Stone said.

They then all rode of, as Bulk and Skull came riding towards them.

"Whoa." Bulk said, as they stopped their horses.

"Did he just say 'gallop'?" Skull asked.

"Uh, no." Bulk replied, lying.

"Charge!" they both yelled, as they moved their horses back.

"The other way!" Skull yelled.

Bulk then rode his horse after Lt. Stone and the others, and then Skull followed him. All ten of them then rode their horses around at the park.


	7. The Sound of Dischordia

In the music room of Angel Grove High, Vera, Kat and Aisha were all practicing for a singing competition, with Tommy watching them - having offered to be the audience.

 _"Angel Grove Hi-Hi-Hig-High"_ they sang.

"Hang on, hang on, could we try that bit again?" Kat asked.

"Okay." Aisha said, who was playing a keyboard.

"Sure." Vera said.

 _"Angel Grove Hi-Hi-Hi..."_ they sang, before Kat took her headphones off, looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked, as she took hers off.

"Yeah, what's up?" Vera asked, taking hers off.

"I just can't get this harmony." Kat explained, putting her hand on her head as she leaned down.

Tommy then got up as Aisha and Vera looked at her.

"It sounded good to me." he told them.

The three girls turned to them as he walked towards them all.

"Aisha, maybe you and Vera should get another partner." Kat suggested.

"No! I've already entered our names in the contest." Aisha argued.

"Well, maybe just you two should do it." Kat suggested.

"Aisha said she'd already put our names in." Vera argued. "So we can't go on without you."

"Yeah, Aisha loves to write music." Tommy explained. "All of you guys can sing. I think you guys have a great chance of winning that school song competition."

Aisha and Vera both turned to Kat.

"I don't know." she shrugged, before looking at them. "How'd you get so good, Vera."

"I use to sing as part of the school choir back at my old school when I was little." Vera explained.

 **(Flashback)**

A bunch of kids who were part of a choir were singing a song together - including a young Vera.

 _"My teachers kept saying I was one of the best they'd seen and I should probably make a career out of it."_ Vera explained. _"But I've always thought of that as just a hobby."_

The kids then stopped singing as a bunch of people clapped, including Vera's parents.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"I've never liked the idea of singing as a professional." Vera finished.

"Well, I understand." Tommy said. "Everyone has their own dreams and hobbies."

They then all heard some loud singing outside the room - which caused the glass in the door to shatter.

"I'm telling you, I'm a tenner." came Bulk's voice.

Skull then came walked through the broken glass in the door, with Bulk behind him - singing opera music loudly. They then stopped singing and then Skull held his mouth open while pointing to it, and then Bulk sprayed some mouth spray into it, and then sprayed some into his own mouth.

"You guys finished with the room yet?" Bulk asked. "We must rehearse."

"Yes, for the big contest." Skull explained, as the four teens rolled their eyes. "And who better to represent Angel Grove that its very own Junior Police Patrol."

Bulk then looked at him as he held his mouth open again, and then he sprayed some more mouth spray into it.

They both then began to sing like opera music again, causing the four teens to grin slightly, as they walked towards the other door - the one that wasn't broken.

"Hey!" Skull said, as Bulk put some more spray into his mouth. "Diaphragm."

He then opened the door as Bulk made a nose like he was sick, and then they both walked out of the door. They then both began to sing more opera music as they left and the door closed behind them, but as they walked down the hallway, the glass shattered.

The three girls giggled before turning to each other.

"Girls, forget what I said." Kat said. "I'll work on the harmony."

"And we'll both hep you." Vera told Kat.

"Yeah." Tommy chuckled, holding both his hands up.

Aisha and Kat then both high-fived him.

 **(Space Skull)**

Inside the Space Skull, Master Vile was laughing evilly.

"Bravo Rangers." he commented. "You work on your harmony, and I'll work on creating disharmony. It's time for your sappy singing to end, forever!"

Red lighting then appeared in the sky, and hit a monster standing behind Master Vile, who then turned to it.

"You will make it so." he told it.

The lighting continued to hit the monster, and then it spread its arms out, and then let out a girlish scream - indicating it was female.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

At the juice café, Aisha and Kat both saw Vera and the boys - minus Tommy - sitting at a table, and then walked towards them both, while carrying some shopping bags.

"Hey, guys." Aisha said, getting their attention.

"Hey." Billy said.

"You guys buy out the mall?" Adam questioned.

"Adam, if we're gonna sing in front of the school ministration, we can't just wear anything." Aisha explained.

"And we didn't know what to wear, so we thought we'd buy everything." Kat added.

They both then shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't suppose the shopping spree is just a way of relieving your anxiety about preforming in public is it?" Billy asked.

"No!" Rocky mocked, as the girls sat down. "Probably just nervous."

"They mean the same thing, Rocky." Vera told him, before turning to Aisha and Kat. "Are you?"

"We are." they both said together.

"Don't worry, you guys will be great." Adam assured.

"Yeah, you guys don't have anything to be concerned about." Billy agreed.

"How come you didn't come with us, Vera?" Kat asked.

"I'm not much into clothes shopping like you." Vera replied. "And besides, I already know what I'm wearing for the performance."

Kat and Aisha both nodded, understandably, but then they all heard a siren nearby. They all turned and saw Bulk coming towards then with a hardhat on his head and holding a guitar.

"Alright, bring it in." he said. "Come on, Skullovitch, bring it in, man. There you go."

Skull then showed up - pushing a very heavy sound system on a lever with a siren on the top.

"Yeah, you got it." Bulk said.

"Heavy!" Skull groaned, as he pushed the lever down. "Heavy!"

"Hey. Skull, we have to start singing in front of people." Bulk explained, before pointing to the teens. "These people are the prefect audience. They're young, they're hip..."

"They're captive." Skull added, catching his breath as the teens all turned to them.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" Bulk announced. "Skull and I would like to share with you a little song."

Rocky shook his head, smirking.

"This is a little diddy we like to call 'Angel Grove... rules'." Skull explained, holding a guitar himself.

"One, two, three." Bulk said, as they started playing.

 _"Angel Grove High school rules!"_ They sang, getting people all over the place to cover their ears.

Kat, Vera and Aisha all turned to each other as they kept singing gibberish.

 _"We're bad!  
Yeah!  
Angel Grove High!  
Whooo!" _they sang.

Their sound system then broke, forcing them both to stop, and causing the teens to laugh. Bulk and Skull then looked at each other as smoke came out of their sound system, Bulk grinning while Skull looked worried.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile had arrived to tell Rita and Lord Zedd of his plan. Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, with Rita, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo on his right, and Master Vile and Rito on his left - as Finster was in front of them near a microphone.

"This had better be good, Vile." Lord Zedd grumbled.

"It is my great displeasure to introduce to you a woman whose voice will soon spell the end of the Power Rangers, Dischordia!" Finster announced.

Dischordia then came dancing into the room.

 _"Well... when it comes to danger!"_ she sang.

Rito then cheered and made fart noises under his arm, as Lord Zedd clapped - making Rita look suspicious

 _"You know I'm no stranger!  
And soon, I'll take the swan song  
Of the Power Rangers!" _Dischordia sang.

"Yes." Lord Zedd grinned, getting up.

"Thank you, love ya!" Dischordia said, bowing.

"Dischordia, how well I remember your painful voice." Lord Zedd said.

"Huh?" Rita muttered, looking jealous.

"Thank you for coming to my palace at such sort notice." Lord Zedd said.

"I'll do anything for you, Zeddie boy." Dischordia told him, blowing him a kiss.

"Zeddie?" Rita questioned, angrily.

"With your terrible tunes, you'll be able to squelch those Ranger rats once and for all." Lord Zedd explained, taking Dischordia's hand. "And what a beautiful noise it will be."

"I won't fail ya!" Dischordia said.

 **(Aisha's house)**

Aisha, Vera and Kat were now in Aisha's house to do some more practice. Aisha was playing the keyboard while the others all put headphones on - as she already had hers on.

"I'm ready." Kat said.

"You sure?" Vera asked, as Aisha turned to Kat.

Kat nodded. "Yeah." she said.

Aisha kept playing as they all nodded their heads.

 _"Here we fly at Angel Grove High  
And here we rise at Angel Grove Hi-hi-gh.  
And we'll take on all the limits, and then obstacles  
Of the roads ahead, and the ways ahead are always, they're always bright!"_ they all sang.

They then all heard a noise outside, making them stop.

"What was that?" Aisha wondered, as they took their headphones off.

"Sounds like some wrapped CD outside." Kat admitted.

"Well, one way to find out." Vera said.

They then all walked towards the door, then Kat opened it and they all walked out. She then opened the front door and they ran outside, covering their ears as the music got louder, and then they saw Dischordia.

"If that, watch out!" she said. "You are really gonna hate this one!"

"It's morphin time!" Kat shouted.

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

The three girls then got ready to fight.

"Dischordia's the name, and my villainess voice is my game!" Dischordia told them.

She then fired some music melodies out of her chest, singing as she did, which then hit the three girls, causing them to put their hands on their helmets.

"I think you should play tenor!" Aisha moaned.

"Yeah, ten or twelve miles away from here!" Kat agreed, moaning herself.

"Or even off the whole planet!" Vera moaned.

"I'll control your minds!" Dischordia chanted. "Get into my groove! Cause your the kind that can really move! Now move!"

The three girls then started to dance like they couldn't help it.

"What are you doing to us?!" Vera demanded.

"My songs are taking over your bodies." Dischordia explained. "Soon I'll control your minds!"

All the girls then moved their legs to the side doing different dance moves.

"What should we do?" Kat asked.

"I don't know!" Aisha replied, kicking her feet up.

"Don't look at me!" Vera said, spinning around. "I don't know myself!"

They then separated their legs, then joined them together and then separated them again.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha walked towards the viewing globe, and saw the girls dancing in it.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Katherine, Vera and Aisha are under a dancing spell, Zordon!"

 _"Got you in my control!"_ Dischordia sang, as she showed up on the viewing globe.

"Alpha, alert the other Rangers and teleport them to the location immediately." Zordon instructed.

 **(The street)**

Dischordia was still making the girls dance to her music.

 _"You bodies are mine!"_ she sang. _"You'll obey only me!"_

The girls then jumped while moving their arms over their bodies, and then Vera was in the middle, with Aisha on her right and Kat on her left. Dischordia then laughed as the three girls turned around, and then did a different bogey each - Aisha shaking her body with her back and butt at Dischordia, while Kat moved her hands over her butt, and Vera began to do jumping jacks.

Tommy then jumped from the sky towards them, followed by Rocky, Adam and then Billy.

"Mine people!" Dischordia said, looking up at them.

The four boys then landed in front of the three girls, and turned to the girls, and then Tommy turned back to Dischordia.

"Whoa! You're singing's way off key, lady!" he told her.

"What's that?" Dischordia asked, putting her hand to her ear as she turned her head. "I can't hear you."

"Your concert's been canceled!" Tommy told her.

The boys then all charged in at her, while the girls kept on dancing by the spell.

"Let's face the music!" Dischordia announced, firing the musical melodies at them. _"Rangers!"_

The melodies then hit the boys, and then they put their hands on the helmets - where their ears were - like they had a headache, while Dischordia laughed.

"Now here's a little ditty that'll move ya!" she announced.

She then began to sing like she was in the opera, making the boys moan in pain.

"Can't... listen!" Tommy groaned.

Aisha, Vera, Billy and Rocky then all moaned as the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?!" Rocky demanded, before the shaking stopped.

"Let's see you dance to my music!" Dischordia said, before lifting her hand up, and then she clicked her fingers. "Kick it!"

The Rangers then all raised their right hands into the air while putting the left on their hips, as Dischordia began to sing. The boys then put their hands down to their hips and began to dance like monkeys, as they moved their legs around each other. Kat and Aisha put their right hands up and touched each other's and then began to dance in a circle, while Vera moonwalking.

"Can this girl sing, or what?" Dischordia asked them.

She then laughed as they kept on dancing.

"Movin' and a-groovin'!" she said.

Kat then spun around, while Aisha kicked her foot forward, Vera twirled around like a ballerina, Adam did a back handspring, Billy did a spin around, as did Tommy, and Rocky did a dancing jump. They then all waved their arms like they were the waves of the ocean, except Tommy who was doing a snake dance.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon said the Rangers dancing in the viewing globe, while Dischordia continued to sing.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to him. "Dischordia's making the Rangers dance uncontrollably! What are we going to do?"

 **(The street)**

Dischordia then began to dance herself.

"Power Twerps, get down with the beat!" she chanted, before firing a music beam at Tommy. "Alright, White Ranger!"

Tommy then began to move towards her, moving his arms to his sides like he was doing the swim.

"Time to give me your Power Coin and then your Zord!" she told him, before laughing.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile, Lord Zedd, Rito and Rita - who was now grinning - where all watching from the balcony.

"A beautiful orchestration of pure evil." Master Vile commented. "Defeating the Rangers is simple when a true master conducts the plan."

 **(The street)**

Dischordia moved her fingers as Tommy kept coming towards him.

 _"Come closer, and closer!"_ she hummed.

"I can't stop!" Tommy groaned, as he boogied closer to her.

"Now let's have it, the coin and the Zord!" Dischordia said, touching Tommy's chin as he kept dancing.

"No!" Kat cried, reaching out, as the others kept dancing. "You've got to fight it, Tommy!"

Tommy then pulled out his right hand from behind his back, holding his Power Coin in his fist. "I can't help myself!" he groaned, trying to fight the music, as his fist opened it. "I've got to stop listening!"

"There! That's more like it now!" Dischordia said, touching Tommy's arm. "Give in! Give in to me! Give in!"

Tommy then grabbed his wrist with his other hand and tried to pull it away from Dischordia.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon where watching what was happening in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed, before turning to him. "Tommy is about to give his Power Coin to Dischordia."

"Alpha, instruct them to use their Metallic Armor immediately!" Zordon ordered.

 **(The street)**

The girls managed to put their hands to their sides.

 _"Rangers, activate the Metallic Armor!"_ Alpha said.

"Gotcha!" Rocky said, as the boys regained their balance.

Dischordia then turned back to Tommy, who was now bending backwards. "And now, music lovers, my final number!" she announced, while hitting Tommy in the chest.

"Huh!" Tommy said, regaining his balance and turning to her. "We've heard enough!"

He then flipped his Power Coin in his hand, and then jumped towards the others.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" they all shouted, as they suits began to shine as if they were made of metal.

They then did their fighting poses, and then their suits shined brightly, causing Dischordia to go blind.

"Ahhh! I hate bright light!" she groaned, covering her eyes, before the shining stopped.

"Go for it, Dischordia." Tommy said. "Our armor blocks out your tiny toons!"

"Yeah!" Rocky said.

"Nooo!" Dischordia screamed.

 **(The palace)**

Rito was watching from Rita's telescope.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, before turning to his father, sister and brother-in-law - who were all by Lord Zedd's throne. "First of all, it's not my fault, but the Power Rangers have broken free!"

They all turned to him in shock.

"What?" Rita exclaimed.

"They're free?!" Lord Zedd yelled.

 **(The street)**

Dischordia backed away as the Rangers walked towards her.

"Hold it, Rangers. I got a balled that'll make you cry!" she told them.

"Why don't you cry 'I give up' instead?" Tommy suggested.

"Or 'I surrender'?" Vera advised.

"You except me to give up or surrender to you?" Dischordia questioned. "Never! Hit it!"

She then charged in at them, and tried to punch both Tommy and Rocky, but they both blocked her with their wrists.

"This ain't no hokey-pokey!" she said.

Tommy and Rocky both then moved their moved their hands back and then hit her arms with their other hands, knocking her back.

"Well, I see. Well!" she scoffed.

Rocky then spun around and kicked her right in the chest, causing her to spin around, and then Tommy punched her right her in the face, knocking her back even more. She then regained herself, as Vera jumped and corkscrew kicked her right in the chest, knocking her back some more, but when she stopped, Billy and Adam both got on either side of her.

"You've been a lovely audience, but it's time for me to go!" she told them, turning from Billy to Adam.

She then tried to hit Adam, but he dodged like a blur to his left, causing her to miss. "Missed me!" he mocked.

Billy then darted past her and hit her in the back. "Me too!" he said.

She then tried to hit the two of them, but they moved like blurs under her raised arms and caused her to miss. She then turned around, as Kat and Aisha both jumped and kicked her right in the chest, knocking her down in front of Aisha's house, as the Rangers gathered together.

"You've belted out your last tune, Dischordia!" Aisha said, pointing at her.

"So? What do you guys know?" Dischordia asked, getting up. "You're just a bunch of one-hit wonders!"

"Your world tour is over, Dischordia!" Tommy told her.

"Metallic Armor, power down!" they all shouted.

A shining light came from all the suits, and then they went back to normal.

"Now we don't want you to go away mad, just go away!" Tommy said.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile was fuming while Rito, Rita and Lord Zedd all looked at him.

"Impossible!" he yelled.

Lord Zedd then grumbled while walking past him. "Move over, old timer!" he growled.

"It can't be!" Master Vile complained, as Lord Zedd pushed him back.

"I'll take it from here!" Lord Zedd said.

"Yeah!" Rito said, as Lord Zedd walked to the edge of the balcony, and then Rita touched his arm. "That's right!"

Rita and Lord Zedd then both laughed.

"Make my monster grow!" Lord Zedd yelled, firing lighting from his staff.

 **(The street)**

The lighting then hit Dischordia, and then she grew giant, laughing as she did.

"Wow! We'd better stop her before she serenades the whole world into oblivion!" Tommy told the others.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

"Come on, let's go." Tommy said.

They then all ran forward, and then Tommy spun around left hand above his head, and his and his right away from his chest. Rocky then did the same, followed by Vera, Billy, Adam, Kat and then Aisha.

"We need Shogun Zord power now!" they all shouted, rolling their right arms down, and then held them up.

The Red Shogun Zord then appeared, followed by the Orange one, and then Rocky and Vera both jumped into them.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Vera shouted.

The Blue Shogun Zord then showed up, followed by the Black one, and then Billy and Adam jumped into them.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Billy shouted.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Adam shouted.

The Yellow Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Aisha jumped into it.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" she shouted.

The White Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Tommy and Kat both jumped into it.

"White Shogun Zord, power up!" they both shouted.

"Glad you could make it for my big number, Power Puffs!" Dischordia mocked.

The six Shogun Zords then held their hands to the chests like ninjas, as a projection on the Shogun Megazord appeared behind them. The six of them then ran along, and then the Red and Orange ones disappeared. The Red one then retracted its arms, and then its legs, while the Orange did the same, but also retracted its head. The Blue and White Shogun Zords then disappeared as well, and then stood back to back, and then retracted their arms, and then armour appeared on their legs, forming the arms.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Black and Yellow Shogun Zords then disappeared, and then stood beside each other, and then shrunk their bodies down to form the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The two of them then landed on the ground, then the Orange one attached itself to them, forming the belly, and then the Red attached itself to it, forming the head and chest. The Blue one then attached itself to the Red one's right, forming the right arm, while the White did the same on the left, forming the left arm.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

A headpiece then landed on top of the Red one's head, forming the Shogun Megazord.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Rangers then all appeared in the cockpit, in their receptive positions.

"Shogun Megazord, battle ready!" they all shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Billy, are we ready to rock?" Tommy asked.

Billy pressed a few buttons on his controls. "All systems are activated and ready." he replied.

The Ninjazords then arrived, and quickly formed the Ninja Megazord. It then jumped up into the air as the Flaconzord came out of the sky, and then it attached itself to the Ninja Megazord's back, forming the Ninja Megaflaconzord.

Ninjor then came out of the sky, floating on a cloud. "Greetings, friends!" he said, before jumping off the cloud, and landed between the Megazords. "Someone forget to invite me? Forgiven!"

They all then turned to Dischordia. "Do you have any requests before I destroy you?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping..." Ninjor said.

"Too late!" Dischordia interrupted, pointing at the sky.

"Huh?" Ninjor muttered, as they all looked up.

The sky then darkened, and then lighting came out of it, which hit Dischordia as she laughed singingly.

"Why..." Ninjor muttered.

"Come on!" Dischordia yelled, charging in with a sword.

"Not so fast!" Ninjor said, as he brought his sword out, while the Shogun Megazord brought out its Fire Saber.

Ninjor then darted past Dischordia, while she blocked an attack from the Shogun Megazord, and then hit it.

"Hey! Over here!" Ninjor said, as Dischordia tried to hit the Ninja Megazord with her sword, but it blocked it with its Ape arm. "Hey!"

The Ninja Megazord then hit her in the chest, knocking her back towards Ninjor, and then they both got locked in a swordfight. Dischordia then hit Ninjor in the chest, then turned to the Shogun Megazord, but it ran past her and hit her with the Fire Saber.

"Turn around and fight like a..." Ninjor said, as Dischordia kicked the Ninja Megazord before turning to him. "Hey, hey, what are you?"

Dischordia then tried to hit him, but he hit her in the chest, knocking her down.

"Need...more...power!" she groaned, getting to her feet.

More lighting then came out of the sky, which then hit her and powered her up, and then she laughed as she got back up.

"The _hits_ keep coming!" she announced.

She then jumped and punched both of the Megazords in the chest, knocking them both back.

"That's enough!" Ninjor shouted, getting in front of them both.

He then charged at Dischordia, and then they both locked blades a few times. They both then backed away, then came at each other and hit each other in the chest, before turning to each other, and then Ninjor blocked an attack from Dischordia.

"How 'bout a flip side?" he asked, before moving his sword back, which then flipped her over.

More lighting then came from the sky and hit her as she got back on her feet. "One more time!" she shouted.

Ninjor and both the Megazords all looked at her. She then then jumped up and hit Ninjor in the chest, followed by the Shogun Megazord, and then the Ninja Megazord - sending sparks through the cockpit of the one the Rangers were in. She then skidded past the Shogun Megazord again - hitting it as she did - and then hit Ninjor as she skidded past him. She then turned around and fired a blast out of her sword at Ninjor and both the Megazords, hitting all of them.

"Whoa!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

The Flaconzord then fell of the Ninja Megazord and hit the ground, before it tumbled over itself, followed by Ninjor, and then the Shogun Megazord dropped the Fire Saber before it fell down.

"Some show, eh?" Dischordia asked.

"I've...seen...better!" Ninjor groaned.

"Well, I did know you off your feet, didn't I?" Dischordia questioned.

Ninjor then moaned as he struggled to get back up, as did both the Megazords.

"I gotta...get to the Flaconzord!" Tommy breathed.

He then jumped from the Shogun Megazord to the Flaconzord - as it struggled to lift its head - while Dischordia laughed.

"Alright, ready? White Flaconzord, power up!" he shouted.

The Flaconzord then screeched and lifted itself off the ground, and then Ninjor and both the Megazords got up.

"Alright, Dischordia, we've heard enough!" Tommy said. "It's time to take care of business!

Dischordia then growled as the sun began to come out again. "Ahh! It's too bright!" she moaned, covering her eyes.

Both Megazords then came charging towards her, and then they both punched her right in the chest.

"Yeow!" she cried, as she tumbled back to the ground.

Both Megazords then got ready to fight, when Ninjor pushed right through them both.

"Hold everything!" he said. "This is for you! Time to power up!"

Fire then appeared in his masked eyes. His head then retracted itself into his chest, and a head that had samurai's helmet on appeared in its place. His shoulders then rose themselves up to become shoulder armour, and then his leg armour above his knees lowered themselves.

"Oh, no!" Dischordia moaned.

"Here's my hottest disc!" Ninjor announced, as he powered up a ball by his chest.

He then fired the ball at Dischordia, which then hit her in the chest, and caused her to drop her sword.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

"Why you!" Dischordia cried.

"Shogun Megaflaconzord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their arms out. (Billy, Aisha and Rocky holding their right out to their right, while Vera, Kat and Adam did the same with their left)

The Shogun Megazord then looked up as the Flaconzord flew towards it.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Flaconzord then folded its wings, and then the Shogun Megazord's arms came off. The Flaconzord then attached itself to the Shogun Megazord's back, fitting its wings so that the missiles were aiming at Dischordia, and then the arms came back on.

Tommy then appeared in the Shogun Megazord's cockpit between Billy and Kat. "Alright, it's time to press her mute button!" he announced, turning around.

"Right!" the others said, holding their thumbs up.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Shogun Megazord then fired the Flaconzord's missiles at Dischrodia, hitting her right in the chest, but she kept on standing.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Oh, wow!" Tommy said in amazement. "Looks like we could use a little help!"

Titanus then showed up to help.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"You may want to do an encore, but we've heard enough!" Tommy told Dischroida, pointing at her. "It's time for you to hear the Power Rangers live in-concert. So listen up!"

Titanus then growled, and then the Shogun Megaflaconzord jumped as it lowered its head and two cannons came out of its shoulders, and then landed on its back, forming the Shogun Ultrazord.

"How dare you creatures insult my voice, especially before I finish the song?" Dischroida accused.

She then began to sing again, as the Shogun Ultrazord rode towards her, firing lasers out of its cannons and a laser from Titanus's mouth.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The lasers then hit Dischroida, causing her to moan.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"And now, our greatest hit!" Tommy announced.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Dischrodia then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered. "Alright!"

Tommy then high-five Kat. "Good job." he said, before turning to high-five Billy.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered, as he and Vera hit their arms together, and then he turned and did the same with Aisha, while Vera did the same with Adam.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile had seen the while thing from the balcony.

"It can't be." he said, turning to Lord Zedd - who got up from his throne.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so meddlesome, Vile!" he growled, turning to Master Vile - as did Rita who was behind him.

"Ha! No matter." Master Vile scoffed. "This will really give me the impetus to launch my..."

"Let me guess..." Lord Zedd interrupted. "Your 'master plan'?

"That's right!" Master Vile confirmed. "That's why I'm staying. So you will all know who is the greatest evildoer the galaxy has even know!"

He then disappeared.

"Enough!" Lord Zedd scoffed. "Bah, another pretender to my throne."

"Well, I'd watch him." Rita advised.

"I'll watch him, alright." Lord Zedd told her, sitting down in his throne again.

"You will?" Rita asked hopefully.

"I'll watch him fail!" Lord Zedd growled.

 **(Youth Center)**

A few days later, everyone was in the Youth Center for the singing song competition. Mr. Caplan stood beside the stage, holding a list of the contestants, as people sat in chairs to watch the performers - Tommy, Billy, Rocky and Adam sitting in the front row - as a band was playing - which included a drummer, two guitarists and a singer.

 _"Jealously! Jealously! Jealously!  
Driving you insane!  
Jealously! Jealously! __Jealously!  
Making you deranged!" _he sang.

They then stopped playing and the audience clapped and cheered.

"Alright!" a girl cheered, as the band got off the stage, and the judges scored them.

"Yeah!" a boy cheered, as the instruments were taking off the stage.

Mr. Caplan then walked onto the center of the stage. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen." he said, as a keyboard was set up behind him. "Now that was very, umm... energetic!"

He then chuckled.

"All righty then!" he then said, before looking at the list of contestants. "We're on to the next song contestants. Now, hoping that their group will be the next school song, here is Aisha, Vera and Kathrine singing 'Angel'!"

The people then clapped and cheered as the last of the props from the last group left the stage, and then Mr. Caplan walked off as Kat, Aisha and Vera walked onto the stage - Aisha to the keyboard, while the others to the microphones.

"Alright!" people cheered.

Kat then looked at Tommy, who gave her a thumbs up, and then Vera touched her shoulder, giving her an assured look.

Aisha then began to play the music on the keyboard, as Vera and Kat got ready.

 _"Here we fly at Angel Grove High  
And here we rise at Angel Grove Hi-hi-gh.  
And we'll take on all the limits, and then obstacles  
Of the roads ahead, and the ways ahead are always, they're always bright!_

 _Angel Grove... Hi-hi-hi-igh!  
Angel Grove... High!  
_ _Angel Grove... Hi-hi-hi-igh!  
Angel Grove... High!" _the three sang.

The three of them then stopped and giggled as everyone clapped and cheered, and then the three of them shared a group hug.

"Alright! Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

Mr. Caplan then went to the judges, who then - after talking amongst themselves - gave him the results. "Beautiful song, beautiful song." he commented, walking towards the girls, before turning to the audience. "I seem to concur with the judges. Congratulations, girls. It's prefect for Angel Grove High!"

The girls then grouped hugged each other again, as everyone clapped and cheered for them. Adam, Tommy, Billy and Rocky then all got up and ran to them, then Tommy patted Aisha's shoulder before she hugged Adam, while Kat hugged Billy and Vera hugged Rocky, and then Billy hugged Aisha, before they all turned to the audience.

* * *

 **A/N: For the flashback scene, Vera is played by Kimberly J. Brown, (who was around 10 in 1996) who will also play her in the Alien Ranger mini-series. Forgive me if I got the dance moves wrong, but I didn't really know what most were called.**


	8. Rangers in Reverse

**A/N: If you're questioning my choice of actress for young Vera, it's because I couldn't find another who had the best resemblance to Vera's actress, who would've been around the same age as the other child actors.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Rocky picked up a box of bananas and put them on the counter, which Tommy then took - as he was behind it - as Billy picked up a box of melons.

"There's a good spot right there, guys." Ernie told them. "Thanks."

"No problem, Ernie." Billy said, giving the box to him, as Vera, Aisha and Adam walked in. "We're always glad to help out."

"Hey." Aisha and Rocky both said, as the teens gathered together.

"Hey." Adam said, as Tommy got up from the counter. "We got your message. What's up?"

"Where's Kathrine?" Aisha asked, noticing she wasn't there. "Isn't she suppose to be here?"

"Actually, it's about Kathrine." Tommy explained quietly, as they all leaned in.

"Yeah, tomorrow's her birthday." Billy explained.

"You're kidding?" Aisha asked, as she looked shocked - as did Adam and Vera.

"How come she didn't say anything?" Adam wondered.

"Well, I don't think she wants to make it a big deal." Rocky guessed.

"Well, how do you know?" Vera asked.

"Well, the only reason I know, is 'cause I helped her register for school." Rocky explained.

"Well, weather she likes it or not, no one gets away without at least one surprise party." Aisha said, grinning.

"That's right." Billy agreed. "That's what we thought too."

"So, what should we do?" Adam asked.

"Well, we think we have the prefect place to take her." Tommy said.

They then all leaned in closer to whisper to each other.

"So I was thinking..." Tommy whispered.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing by his throne, with Rita in front of him and Goldar beside him.

"My father is finally ready to unleash the plan of the millennium: the ultimate force of evil!" Rita announced.

"Then where is the old coot?" Lord Zedd questioned. "I haven't seen him for days!"

"That's because he's been busy." Rita explained.

"Bust doing what?" Goldar asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, what?" Lord Zedd asked. "I didn't think anything could be important to him except..."

"Yeah." Goldar agreed.

"..diving me out of my mind!" Lord Zedd finished.

"You'll find out soon enough." Rita told them, walking towards Lord Zedd. "Don't you worry?" she assured, touching his mask.

She then giggled while he grumbled.

Elsewhere in a cave, Master Vile was standing alone in it.

"Forces darker than the farthest reaches of the universe, hear my call!" he chanted, as colors came out of his arms. "I command you! Respond!"

The room the began to shake, as a pink light came up from the ground.

"Powers of the deepest evil, come forth!" he chanted. "I command it!"

The room kept shaking around him.

"I summon you! Might of the malevolent masters appear before me, and do my bidding!" he chanted.

The room kept shaking, and the cave began to cave in slightly, as rocks fell from the ceiling, causing him to laugh like he was insane.

Up in the palace, everyone in the throne room began to lose their balance as lighting shined above it.

"Oh!" Rito moaned, as he and Goldar bumped into each other. "I've done it again!"

He then ran off like he was sick, as Rita began to fall down near the throne, as Finster ran off.

"Finster, come back here!" she ordered. "You know it's only my father!"

Finster then turned to her. "That is exactly why I'm leaving, my queen!" he told her, before running off.

In the cave, more rocks fell the ceiling, while Master Vile laughed even louder, and lighting went off overhead.

In the throne room of the palace, Lord Zedd stumbled backwards towards his throne.

"Tell me, my dear?" he asked Rita, as Goldar spun around in front of them. "Are anymore of your relatives planning on visiting us?"

In the cave, Master Vile had an evil grin on his face.

"The end of the Power Rangers is only a matter of time!" he announced.

 **(Command Center)**

The next day, Alpha was working on the computers while Zordon had vanished.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! This is all very wrong!" he said franticly, as he moved to another computer. "Oh, Zordon, why did you choose now to deactivate yourself? I can't do this all alone! I'm no good at it!" he complained, before pressing a button on the computer. "I need you. This was no time to take a vacation."

"Clam yourself, Alpha." Zordon said, as he rose up in his tube. "I am here."

"Thank goodness." Alpha sighed. "My instruments have been completely de-calibrated by the moon's gravitational pull."

"I'm aware of the situation, Alpha." Zordon assured. "I have been monitoring it from my private chamber. Have you been able to pinpoint the cause of the disturbance?"

"No, Zordon, and I have a terrible feeling something in the fit of my electrodes that something awful is about to happen." Alpha replied franticly.

"I share your concern, Alpha." Zordon admitted. "I can only hope that for the sake of this world and the Power Rangers, we are both wrong."

 **(A carnival)**

In the city, a carnival was taking place, and outside the front gate where the Rangers - Kat being blindfolded as it was her birthday surprise.

"Guys, where are you taking me?" she asked. "I don't understand."

Tommy then touched her shoulder as Billy smiled.

"Well, we wanted to make sure your first birthday in America was a special one." Billy explained.

"Yeah." Tommy said, as Kat giggled. "Come on, let's go?"

They then all walked towards the carnival gates.

"You're gonna love this." Tommy told Kat.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Bulk and Skull were checking out a car. Skull then laughed while rolling up his tape measurer, and then checked to see what it read.

"Uh-huh." Bulk muttered, as Skull nodded. "You're right, Skull. Two inches too close to the line." he said, writing it down on his notebook." That could cause a rather nasty traffic hazard for somebody trying to get by here."

"Write them up?" Skull asked.

"Writing them up." Bulk replied.

They both then laughed as a man came walking up behind them.

"Hey, here you go, buddy." Bulk said, giving him a ticket.

"Yeah. And next time, be careful where you park this heap." Skull advised. "We'd hate to have to have it towed."

They both then laughed, as the man took of his sunglasses - revealing himself to be Lt. Stone. "I don't think that would...such a good idea, gentlemen." he said, taking his hat off as they turned to him. "Do you, boys?"

Bulk and Skull then muttered something, worried about what the Lt. was gonna say.

"Uh..." Bulk said.

Back with the Rangers, Kat - still blindfolded - was smiling as the others looked around her - except Tommy who was walking back towards her.

"Ha, ha! You are gonna love it!" Rocky told her, grinning.

He and Tommy then both took off her blindfold.

"Alright, you ready?" Billy asked.

Kat then turned around and saw the carnival.

"Ta-da!" Rocky said.

"Surprise!" Aisha shouted.

"What do you think?" Vera asked.

"Oh, wow! This is wonderful!" Kat awed. "You guys..."

"What's the matter, Kat?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you alright?" Vera asked.

"It's just that, I feel really lucky to have friends like you." Kat admitted, tears in her eyes.

"Well, we feel pretty lucky to." Rocky said.

"Come on, guys. Let's go have some fun?" Aisha suggested.

"Yeah!" Rocky agreed.

They all then laughed as they walked in.

"Well, come on, guys." Rocky said. "Great! Whoo!" he then touched someone's shoulder. "Hey."

Back in the parking lot, Lt. Stone was not happy with Bulk and Skull.

"I took the day off to get away from you two. It seems like every time I turn around, there you are." he told them, giving Bulk back the ticket. "Making my life a living..."

He then walked off as Bulk turned to him.

"Yeah..." he muttered.

"Never mind." the Lt. said, opening his car door.

He then got into it and put his hat on, then turned back to Bulk and Skull - who both waved at him. He then started his car engine as they both backed off, just as the smoke came out from the back, and then it spattered all over their leggings and faces.

Bulk then moaned something. "Hey, Skull." he said. "How long we been working?"

Skull then took off his hat. "About ten minutes." he replied.

"That's long enough." Bulk decided. "Time for a break."

"I'm with you, buddy." Skull said.

Bulk then took is sunglasses off, and then Skull did the same as they walked forward, and then turned to the carnival.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile had returned to explain his plan, while everyone else stood near the balcony.

"Stand back, all of you!" he ordered. "The power that exists..."

"Hey." Rita said.

"..inside this sphere can destroy a whole planet, and all of its inhabitants!" Master Vile announced.

"Oh, yes." Lord Zedd said sarcastically. "A lot of good that will do us."

"Nah." Rita said.

"This container holds the most powerful natural crystal in the galaxy, and the beginning of the end of the Power Rangers!" Master Vile announced.

Rito, Squatt, Baboo and Rita all clapped and cheered, while Lord Zedd, Goldar and Finster did nothing.

"Feast your eyes upon the Orb of Doom." Master Vile said, opening the sphere up, which then sent colorful beams at the monsters.

"Hey, that's pretty cool, pop." Rito commented, as the beams stopped. "Looks like a crystal ball. Did it tell my fortune with it."

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Master Vile explained. "The Orb of Doom, when placed properly on the Earth, will cause the planet to freeze on its axis."

"Ah." Rita awed.

"So the Earth stops spinning." Lord Zedd grumbled. "Big deal. What then?"

"Not only will the Earth cease to rotate, the process of time will be reversed." Master Vile explained.

"You mean..?" Rita asked.

"Precisely, my dear." Master Vile confirmed, before she could finish. "The Power Rangers will become the _Powerless_ Rangers as they are once again reduced to children." he explained, making them all laugh - except Lord Zedd. "They will be unable to defend themselves against our awesome forces."

"Ha!" Lord Zedd scoffed, walking towards him. "I hate to be the one to break the news to you _dad_ , but we tried this once before, and, it didn't work then either."

"Been there, done that." Goldar mocked. "What are you, new?"

"How dare you compare your meagre scheme to my ultimate battle plan!" Master Vile accused. "Rito, here boy, come!"

Rito then walked towards him, breathing like a dog. "Here, pop." he said. "Right here. Lay it on me."

Lord Zedd then grumbled in annoyance.

"Carefully place the Orb of Doom at the designated coordinates, just north of Angel Grove, then return to the moon." Master Vile instructed.

"Got it, pop." Rito said, holding his thumb up before laughing.

 **(The carnival)**

The Rangers - minus Vera as she didn't want to go on it - were now all on top of the Super Slide. Tommy, Kat and Aisha sat on brown sacks and then slid down it, and then Billy, Adam and Rocky followed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rocky whooped.

"Whoo!" Kat whooped.

They then all laughed as the reached the bottom - where Vera was waiting.

"Oh, man, that was so cool!" Kat admitted, as they got to their feet.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"You must've liked it a lot, Kat." Vera said, walking towards them.

"How come you didn't go on?" Adam asked.

"Well, there's seven of us, and only three can go down at a time." Vera reasoned, pointing at the top, as more people came down. "So I didn't see no point."

"Fair enough." Rocky decided.

"Hey, you guys want to go on the Roller Plane?" Tommy asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah." Kat said.

"Alright." Tommy said.

They then all started to walk towards it - except Rocky who was touching his stomach.

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea." he said, getting the others attention. "I'm still stuffed from the Child Dog."

Kat then grinned happily, as the others all laughed, when their communicators went off.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed.

They then all walked away and hid behind a wagon, as more people came down the Super Slide.

"This is Tommy." Tommy said, answering his communicator. "We read you, Zordon."

 **(Command Center)**

"Power Rangers, prepare for teleportation to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said.

 **(The carnival)**

"Right." Tommy replied.

They all then pressed their communicators and teleported away. (Vera was on Billy's left)

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on one of the computers as they arrived, and then he turned to them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." he said. "AY-Yi-Yi, it's just terrible."

Adam and Aisha turned to each other confused, while the others looked at Zordon.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid we have a rather serious situation on our hands." Zordon explained. "Master Vile has summoned the darkest force in the universe and is preparing to unleash it on our planet."

"I don't get it. What force?" Aisha asked, confused.

"The Orb of Doom." Zordon explained. "It is a treacherous crystal. When placed at the proper longitude and latitude it has the ability to stop the Earth's rotation and reverse time. If Master Vile is successful, the world as we know it could cease to exist."

"Well, if we know the exact location, Zordon, we can intercept Master Vile before he plants it." Billy said.

"It could be risky, but it is our only hope." Zordon told them. "Alpha is computing those coordinates for you now."

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Rito has metallised near the north end of Angel Grove, and he's brought the Orb of Doom!" Alpha explained, franticly.

"The north end? That's where the carnival is." Vera realized.

"We'd better get going then." Adam said.

"Remember Rangers, once the orb is secured it cannot be removed." Zordon explained. "Billy, your coordinates are printing out now."

The Rangers then all turned as a piece of paper came out of the computer nearest to Billy - who then pulled it out.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." Zordon told them.

Billy, Tommy and Vera then all looked at the coordinates on the paper.

"Guys, we'd better hurry." Billy said, turning to the others.

"He's right. It's like I said, he's at the carnival." Vera told them.

"Let's not take any chances guys." Tommy advised. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then all arrived on a small hill behind Rito near the carnival.

"We'll take that orb, Rito!" Tommy said.

Rito then turned to them all. "Huh? Hey! Who invited you?" he demanded.

"You can't win! Give it up!" Tommy advised, as they got ready to fight.

"You know, you guys are getting on my nerves." Rito admitted.

"Good! Give us the orb and we'll leave." Tommy told him.

"Whatever your game is, you're gonna lose." Rocky said, pointing at him.

"Really? Then maybe you should play a little 'pin the tail on the Tenga'?" Rito suggested, as Tengas arrived around him.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Here come the featherheads." Rocky said.

"Great! Just what we need." Aisha moaned, as more Tengas appeared behind them. "What?"

"What the..?" Vera muttered, as the two of them turned around.

"I hate to tell you this guys, but we're surrounded." Aisha said.

"Let's head for the carnival!" a Tenga announced.

All the Tengas behind the Rangers then crowed and ran off towards the carnival.

"Oh, no. We gotta stop them." Billy said.

"We've got to protect all those people." Adam realized.

"And make sure those Tengas don't harm them." Vera added.

"Right. Let's split up." Aisha suggested.

She, Vera, Adam and Billy then all ran off after the Tengas running towards the carnival.

"Be careful, guys." Rocky advised.

He, Tommy and Kat then got ready to fight Rito and the Tengas in front of them.

"Are you guys through?" Rito asked. "I ain't got all day you know."

Goldar then showed up out of nowhere. "Hold everything!" he ordered. "I saw all the fun you were having and I thought I'd join in."

Rito then chuckled.

"Alright, enough fooling around. Hand over the orb?!" Tommy demanded, holding his hand out.

"We're not gonna let you do this!" Kat shouted.

"Oh! Big words for someone in pink tights!" Rito mocked. "I'm gonna put this right where it belongs, and you can't stop me!"

"Want a bet?" Rocky joked. "Just watch!"

The three Rangers then got ready to fight, and then charged in at the Tengas. While Kat and Tommy battled some, Rocky pushed past a few to get to Goldar, and then he pushed past him to get to Rito.

"Come and get it!" Rito dared, holding the orb in his hand.

Rocky then tried to grab the orb.

"Psych!" Rito laughed, hitting Rocky's hand with his sword.

Rocky then spun around to kick Rito, but missed as he ducked, who then tried to hit Rocky with his sword, but missed as he dodged. Rito then tired to hit Rocky again, but he blocked it with his wrist.

"Not bad, man, but you zigged when you should've zagged!" he joked.

Rocky then grabbed hold of his sword.

"Just give me the orb?!" he demanded, moaning as he reached out for it. "You're not gonna get away with this!"

"What is it with you hero types?" Rito questioned. "Always the same line."

He then pushed Rocky back, and then Tengas surrounded him. One then kicked him in the chest and knocked him over to Tommy - who blocked a Tenga's kick. Two Tengas then grabbed Rocky by the arms, but then he knocked one away from him, and then knocked the other away and hit it in the back.

"Back off, beak-breaths." he said.

At the parking lot, a bunch of Tengas ran between the cars parked there, while Adam, Vera, Aisha and Billy trailed behind them.

"Look!" Adam said. "There they are!"

"Get them!" Aisha ordered.

They all then jumped towards them, and then landed on the other side of the parking lot - blocking the Tengas off - and then they turned to them.

"It's time to go to work." Adam decided.

"Right." Aisha agreed. "Let's do it."

"I'm with ya!" Vera agreed, grinning.

The four of them then charged in at the Tengas, as they charged in themselves. Adam then dodged as one tried to punch him, while Vera ran past another, Billy dodged one, and Aisha side jumped past one.

Adam then blocked a punch from one, and then kicked it, as Aisha spun around and tackled one, while Vera grabbed one by the arm and flipped it over. Billy then ducked as one tried to punch him, while Aisha kicked one in the chest, then grabbed it by the arm and pulled it to the ground. Adam then pushed one away, Vera kicked one in the side, and then Aisha did a backwards handspring to avoid a kick from one.

Billy then rolled forward as one tried to punch him, then he dodged as another came at him from behind, then dodged again as a third ran at him from his left, then dodged again when a fourth came at him from the right. The four of them then tried to hit him together, but he blocked their attacks with his arms.

Vera did three backwards handsprings towards some cars, then stopped and tried to kick one right in the face, but it grabbed her leg. She then back flipped and managed to hit it in the face, and then ducked as another tried to hit her, and then she blocked a punch from it, but then it kicked her in the chest.

Adam ran towards a car before turning back to a few, then he ducked as one tried to punch him, then ducked a punch from another while running between some cars. He then pushed past a third one, and then grabbed a fourth by the arm and held it against a car near them, but then it looked at him and kicked him in the chest, knocking him out of the gap between the cars. Once he was out, two more came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey!" he moaned. "Let go!"

Aisha was kicked towards a strimmer in the parking lot, then she dodged as one tried to hit her from behind, then spun around through the strimmer until she was on the other side. She then pushed past one as it came at her, followed by another, then blocked a third's punch, but then it pulled her forward - causing her to roll on the ground. She then got back up and blocked a punch from a fourth and knocked it onto the strimmer, and then a fifth kicked her in the side, and then hit her in the chest, flipping her over.

She then clutched her chest as she got to her knees. "This isn't going so good!" she groaned.

A Tenga then jumped over a jeep as Billy ran towards it, before ducking under a second's punch, but then a third kicked him in the chest, knocking him against the jeep. He then elbowed one on his right, but it grabbed his arm, and held his left hand out.

"There's too many of them!" he shouted. "We need extra protection!"

Aisha then blocked a punch from one. "Right!" she groaned.

She then knocked it aside, but then two more came in from behind and grabbed her arm.

Billy, Adam and Vera then all pushed past one and gathered near each other.

"Let's do it!" they shouted, holding their right arms in the air, and then lowered them down.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" Billy shouted, as his suit began to shine as if it was made of metal.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" Vera shouted, as her suit began to shine as if it was made of metal.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" Adam shouted, as his suit began to shine as if it was made of metal.

"Alright!" Billy said, as they got ready to fight. "Ha!"

Aisha then broke free from the two that had her, and then she jumped into the air. "Metallic Armor, power up!" she shouted, as her suit began to shine as if it was made of metal.

She then landed on top of a truck, and then turned back to the Tengas, getting into her fighting pose.

"Check this out!" she told them.

She then jumped and moved like a blur towards one, and kicked it in the chest.

One then jumped towards Billy, who then lifted his leg and kicked it in the chest, causing it to tumble in the air and land on the ground on its back.

Two then charged in at Vera, who then dodged past them both like a blur, then kicked one in the side, and then grabbed the other by the arm and flipped it over.

Three then came in towards Adam, who then dashed like a blur towards the third one, and then punched it in the chest. He then turned as the other two came at him and one tried to punch him, but he dashed like a blur back to where he was - grabbing the others arm as he did.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" he asked, before pulling the Tenga forward - flipping it over in the air.

Back in the field, Tommy battled Goldar while a bunch of Tengas surrounded them both. He blocked an attack from Goldar's sword and then elbowed him in the chest, then blocked a punch from a Tenga while kicking another at the same time.

Rocky then tried to kick Rito, but he blocked it with his sword, and then tried to hit Rocky with it, but missed as he ducked, but then he kicked Rocky in the chest. Rocky then spun around to kick Rito in the head, but missed as he ducked, but then Rito hit him in the hand with his sword, and then hit him again, knocking him down.

"Oh, well..." he said, as Tommy knocked a Tenga aside. "..you win some, and you lose some."

He then walked off as Tommy knocked down another Tenga, and then kicked Goldar in the chest. "No! Stop!" he shouted.

He then ran after Rito, but then a Tenga grabbed him by the chest and blocked him off from Rito. Two more then jumped on him as he tried to get free.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

Kat was having the same trouble, as three Tengas had her pinned in a grapple. "Don't!" she begged, trying to get free as Rito walked in front of her.

"Let's see, which way is south?" he asked himself, looking around. "Which way is south?" he then rubbed the orb on his forehead. "Oh! Oh, well, I'll try this way."

He then walked forwards as Kat keep trying to break free from the Tengas, while Rocky tried to grab him.

"Rito, no!" he yelled.

Two Tengas then grabbed him from the front as he tried to go after Rito.

"..three, four." he said, before he stopped walking. "Ah, this must be it. No! It could be anywhere!" he moaned, as he looked around. "Oh, I know. Paper, rock, scissors." he said, changing his hands into those shapes. "What am I doing? There's really only one way to find out. Here goes."

He then planted the orb on the ground, and then blue beams came out of it.

"Oh, I love this." he admitted, as Rocky fought past the Tengas he was fighting.

Lighting then appeared in the sky.

"That's it!" Rito complained.

The ground then started to shake.

"Whoa!" he moaned, as he lost his balance.

"Ah!" Kat moaned, as she, Rocky and Tommy tried to keep their balance.

Goldar and the Tengas then ran off, when the shaking then stopped.

"Man! We gotta do something to stop this." Rocky realized.

"Oh, man, it's too late." Tommy pointed out.

"You know what they say: timing is everything." Rito said, as they turned to him, before he saluted. "See ya!"

He then ran off.

"Rito, come back!" Tommy demanded. "I'm not giving up!"

He then ran towards the Orb of Doom, but it then fired purple lighting at him, hitting him in the chest before he could get there. The lighting kept hitting him, until it knocked him back on the ground near Rocky and Kat's feet.

"No, Tommy!" Kat cried.

She and Rocky then helped Tommy to his knees.

"Tommy, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, think so." Tommy replied. "What do we do now?"

"One thing's for sure, we can't get near it." Rocky pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's hope the others had better luck." Tommy said, as they got to their feet. "Let's get back to the carnival."

They all then ran towards the carnival to find the others.

"Yeah, let's hurry." Kat said.

At the parking lot, Adam and Aisha both knocked down three Tengas, and then both did a backwards handspring.

"How'd you like _that_ ride?" Aisha asked.

Billy and Vera then both knocked three onto a pile, and then Billy blocked a kick from another, then punched it in the chest, and then spun around to kick it, while Vera jumped and kicked another right in the chest.

"Now get outta here and stay...!" Billy shouted, before the ground started shaking.

"What in the world!" Vera moaned, as she tried to keep her balance.

The Tengas then all got to their feet.

"What's happening?!" Aisha asked.

"I don't know!" Adam moaned.

They both began to lose their balance when the shaking suddenly stopped.

"We'd better find out what's going on." Adam decided, turning to Aisha. "Let's go."

They both then ran towards Vera and Billy.

"Something's not right." Billy deduced.

"I know, why'd it suddenly stop?" Vera asked.

"I don't know." Adam told her. "You two okay?"

"Yeah." Billy said.

"I'm fine." Vera said.

"What you think that shaking was all about?" Adam asked.

"The others must've been unsuccessful." Billy realized. "Rito must have planted the Orb of Doom."

"Oh, just great!" Vera moaned, hitting the top of her helmet.

They then all turned to the Tengas, who then all disappeared, as the Rangers ran towards them.

"Quick, let's get back to the carnival." Aisha said, before they stopped.

"Ah!" Billy moaned.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile was standing on the balcony looking at everyone else.

"Absolutely no! I knew if I found the proper task, you could do something right." he told Rito.

"Aw, dad, thanks." Rito cried.

"We're not sure he didn't mess it up yet." Goldar argued.

"Hey!" Rito said, offended.

Baboo then began to laugh.

"You will be silent, Goldar!" Master Vile announced.

He then fired a spell out of his staff, which then hit Goldar's mouth, covering it up, causing Rita and Rito to both laugh.

"If you're quit through, the hour is upon us." Master Vile said, getting them to shut up.

He then laughed himself as he turned around to face the Earth, as red lighting flew through his body.

"Ultimate power, I command you!" he chanted, firing the lighting out of his hand, while causing everyone else to back away. "Arise and conquer venomous in you!"

"This sounds like the rerun of a very bad movie!" Lord Zedd moaned, complaining. "I can't take much more of this!"

 **(The hill)**

The Orb of Doom then fired more blue beams towards the sky, as white lighting hit it.

Back at the carnival, everyone was looking up at the lighting in the sky, including the Rangers - now unmorphed and making their way through the crowd.

More lighting then went off in the sky as everyone watched.

"We can't just let this happen." Aisha said. "We've gotta do something."

"Maybe we should call the Command Center?" Kat suggested.

"No, we can't leave everyone here." Tommy argued.

They then all looked up at the sky as more lighting appeared.

"Well, I've seen enough. How 'bout you?" Bulk asked Skull, both of whom where behind the Rangers.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." Skull said. "I'm hungry."

"I'm with you, partner." Bulk said, as they both began to leave the crowd.

"Alright." Skull said.

More lighting then appeared in the sky, freighting some of the girls in the crowd.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile was still chanting his spell.

"Give me the strength, the power and the might!" he chanted. "And people of Earth, goodnight."

 **(The hill)**

The Orb of Doom then exploded, and then the Earth stopped spinning around.

At the carnival, people on the twister all looked up and pointed at the sky, as the ride began to slow down. A Pendulum ride then stopped when the bigger half reached the ground, and then a Ferris Wheel stopped moving.

The Earth then started to glow blue.

 **(The palace)**

Master Vile was looking very pleased.

"Ultimate power, exert your course!" he chanted. "Reverse the Earth's natural course."

The Earth then began to rotate backwards.

 **(The carnival)**

Bulk and Skull were both ordering some Ice Cream, while everyone else kept looking at the sky, when they all suddenly became children. A teenage boy was about to have a go at Test-your-Strength, when he and the people around him all got turned into kids too. A boy then threw a ball at the Spilled Milk game, with his dog standing beside him, and a man behind the stand.

"The winner!" a man announced "Pick a winner!"

The man behind the cover then threw another ball to the boy, when they both got turned into kids, and the dog got turned into a puppy, causing the boy's throw to be not that good.

Lt. Stone drove his car down a road far away from the carnival, but then he stopped to look at the sky. He peeked his head out of his door window, and then he got turned into a kid.

"Hey!" he said.

Back at the carnival, the Rangers and everyone near and around kept looking up at the sky, when Tommy, Rocky and Aisha and the people around them, all got turned into kids.

"What..?" Tommy said.

Billy, Vera, Adam, Kat and the people around all them, then got turned into kids too.

"Oh, my gosh." Kat breathed.

"Zordon was right, you guys." Tommy realized.

"What do we do now?" Kat asked.

"You've got me, I don't know." Vera said.

They then all looked at themselves, while Kat touched her face. Tommy then touched his ponytail, as Rocky looked at himself and Aisha touched her face. Kids all over the carnival then ran off screaming.

"Oh, no. Guys, look!" Tommy said, pointing at the hill they'd just been on.

Kids kept on running away scared, when Rita, Lord Zedd, Rito and Goldar all appeared on the hill - laughing wildly. Soon, all the kids - except the Rangers - had completely ran off.

"Yay!" Rita cheered. "Yeah!"

"We actually did it!" Goldar said.

Rita then laughed.

"Yeah, pops!" Rito cheered.

"Ah! Now they really are _Power Brats_!" Lord Zedd joked, looking at the Rangers.

The Rangers were all looking up at them - looking scared as they didn't know what to do.

"Billy, can we still morph?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"There's only one way to find out." Billy replied.

"It's worth a try, don't you think?" Vera asked.

"You're right." Tommy agreed. "It's morphin time!"

He didn't feel his Power Morpher behind him.

"Oh, no! We can't morph!" he exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do?" Adam asked.

On the hill, Rita, Rito, Lord Zedd and Goldar were all laughing.

"I just can't believe the old coot did it." Lord Zedd admitted. "You know what this means, don't you? I'll never hear the end of it! It'll just go on, and on..."

"Don't fret, Zeddie." Rita assured. "Why not think of this as a learning experience. Now let's get into the act before we miss all the fun!"

"Yes. I guess you're right, my dear." Lord Zedd said. "It is time we had some fun, isn't it."

Rito then laughed.

"Without those Power Rangers in our way, this world is ours for the taking!" Lord Zedd announced, as his staff began to shoot red lighting through it - as did Rita's wand.

They then crossed their wands/staffs over and raised them above their heads.

"Forces of evil, make us grow!" Lord Zedd shouted.

Blue lighting then appeared in the sky, and then hit the four of them, making them all grow giant.

"Oh, yeah!" Rito yawned.

Lord Zedd then growled. "Come my queen." he told Rita. "Let us greet our new subjects!"

They both then stomped on the ground, as did Goldar as they walked forward.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "We're losing power and I can't find the Rangers."

"Master Vile has succeeded where others have failed." Zordon explained, as Alpha turned to the viewing globe.

"Oh, Zordon, I can't bare to watch." he said. "This can't be the end of the Power Rangers."

"I'm afraid something terrible has happened. In their present state, it's as if our journey together never began." Zordon explained. "We can do nothing to help them."

"You're right." Alpha realized. "They're all children."

 **(The carnival)**

Lord Zedd and Rita had both stopped stomping on the ground, and were looking down at the Rangers and all the other kids at the carnival.

"Hello, kiddies!" Lord Zedd said. "Ready to play a little game?"

The kids then all ran off scared - except the Rangers, who then soon the only people left at the carnival.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kat admitted.

"It appears as if we've finally been defeated." Billy deduced.

"You guys, we can't give up." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'm scared." Aisha admitted.

"So am I." Vera admitted, gulping.

"I'm really scared." Tommy admitted.

Billy then had tears in his eyes, while everyone else looked worried, and then Kat began to cry.


	9. Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part 1

**A/N: Here's the start of the Alien Ranger mini-series.**

* * *

In the carnival, people were running away scared from Lord Zedd, Rita, Rito and Goldar. As everyone else ran for their lives, the young Rangers all ran towards a white car in the parking lot.

"Uh, oh. I think we're in big trouble here." Tommy said.

"Yeah, Tommy. No powers and we're kids again." Adam explained.

"We've gotta contact, Zordon." Billy said.

"I agree." Vera said. "He'll probably know what to do."

"Zordon, come in." Tommy said into his communicator. "This is Tommy."

He got no answer.

"What's happening?" Aisha asked franticly.

"I was afraid of this." Billy explained. "Our communicators are dead."

"Well, how come?" Vera asked.

"They're designed to work in conjunction with our powers, which no longer exist." Billy explained.

"What are we gonna do?" Kat asked.

The ground then shook again before anyone could answer.

"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed.

Rocky, Billy and Adam then all fell onto the car boot.

"Hey, what's going on?" Adam wondered.

At the city, Lord Zedd was stomping on the ground and laughing loudly.

"Careful." Tommy advised.

"Man!" Rocky groaned.

"This is serious." Tommy said.

"Hang on, guys." Billy said.

"Easier said than done!" Vera said sarcastically.

Lord Zedd then laughed as he touched a rooftop. "Prefect." he decided.

He then touched the rooftop and shook it, causing the Rangers to duck down.

"Ha, ha!" he laughed, letting go. "Time to clean up the neighbourhood!"

He then fired lighting out of his staff which then hit and destroyed a few buildings.

"Ah! This is going to be a day to remember." he said, as Rita, Rito and Goldar gathered around him - Rita laughing.

"You said it, Zeddie!" Rita agreed, before laughing.

"Hey, I got an idea." Rito then said. "I say we wipe out the whole town!"

"Yeah!" Lord Zedd agreed, as Rito laughed.

"Those puny powerless rangers can't stop us this time." Goldar grinned.

Rita and Rito then both laughed.

"Let's hit it!" Rita announced.

Lord Zedd then stomped his foot, and then they all gathered around each other.

"Let the destruction begin!" he declared.

He then fired lighting out of his staff which destroyed another building.

On the road, the Rangers were all looking up helplessly, as more people ran off scared, and then a Police Woman showed up with a megaphone.

"Clear the area!" she shouted. "Return to your homes! The city of Angel Grove is now under mandatory curfew! I repeat, clear the area!"

Rita then lowered her wand and cast a spell out of it, hitting and destroying a warehouse, which then blew up more warehouses beside it.

"Look!" Kat cried, pointing at them.

"The abandon warehouses!" Aisha exclaimed.

"It's only a matter of time before they hit the heart of Angel Grove." Billy realized.

"And those buildings won't be abandoned." Vera deduced. "What do we do?"

"We can't contact Zordon, so we're gonna have to get to the Command Center on foot." Tommy realized.

"Let's do it." Kat said.

"Just make sure everyone sticks together." Adam advised.

"I agree." Vera said. "We can't afford to get separated."

"Alright, let's go." Tommy said.

They all then ran past the white car and through the parking lot, as other kids ran away scared.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rito was walking through the city, when he put his foot on a pole.

"Ow!" he yelped, touching his foot, before he cried in pain.

He then rubbed it and put it back on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" he wondered, getting to his knees.

He then looked curiously at the pole, and then picked it up off the roof.

"Perfect." he said, as he pulled. "Heh, heh. Time for my yearly tooth cleaning."

He then laughed before he put the pole in his mouth and began to clean his teeth with it.

"Oh, that feels good." he muttered.

Elsewhere, Rita was sitting down and had her hands up like holding a camera.

"Now that's what I call a prefect postcard picture of destruction." she commented.

She then laughed loudly before getting to her feet, while Lord Zedd looked up from the ground.

"Yes. Let's continue." he said. "Next stop, Angel Grove!"

"Let's do it!" Goldar agreed, as Rito got up and turned to him.

"You got it, Goldie." he said, before they walked towards Rita and Lord Zedd. "This is gonna be good."

"Yeah." Goldar agreed.

The four of them then gathered around a tower.

"Victory is ours!" Lord Zedd declared, before they all laughed. "Yes! Nothing can stop us now!"

They all then kept on laughing, when Master Vile's magic made them all shrink to normal size.

"What?!" Goldar exclaimed.

"Hey! Who...who did that?!" Lord Zedd demanded.

Master Vile's head then appeared in the sky, and he was laughing.

 _"I did that!"_ he announced.

Rita and Lord Zedd both looked up at him - Zedd growling.

"Father, your timing's always been rotten!" Rita shouted.

 _"You four blithering, incompetent, nellie brained fools. You're going to ruin my carefully laid out plans!"_ Master Vile barked.

"Now listen here, Master Vile!" Lord Zedd growled angrily.

 _"How dare you!"_ Master Vile accused.

Goldar then grumbled while Rito ran and ducked down.

"Daddy!" Rita cried. "No!"

Master Vile then sent them all away, except Rito, who then turned to where the others had been and laughed, holding his hand over his mouth. He then stopped laughing and saw the seven young Rangers running down the street in front of him.

"There's a little something I gotta take care of." he said, getting up and rubbing his hands, before turning to his father. "I'll be up in a minute, pop."

 _"Don't keep me waiting, Rito. There's much to be done."_ Master Vile explained. _"And unfortunately, you are part of the plan."_

"Whatever you say, pop." Rito said.

He then turned away as his father disappeared from the sky.

"Now, to grab the Power Coins, and show 'em whose boss." he said, as he took two steps forward. "Tengas!"

Tengas then appeared all around him.

"What took you so long? Listen up, I got a plan." he told them, as they leaned in. "Now, first we go get the Power Brats, then we go grab the Power Coins, then I can be king. Ha, let's go."

The Tengas then ran off after the Rangers.

"Yeah. And away we go!" Rito sang, before following them.

* * *

The Rangers all turned left into an alleyway.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Billy?" Adam asked.

Billy looked around, not sure where he was going. "I hope so." he admitted. "It's hard to remember so many years back. Everything looks so...different."

"Well, if anyone can find it, it's you." Vera told him. "You've known this place the longest."

"I hope you're right, Vera." Billy admitted.

Bulk and Skull - now both wearing skateboard gear - came running towards them from the other end of the ally.

"Get out of here." Bulk said, as Skull punched him playfully.

"Oh, no, you guys." Kat said, pointing at them. "Look, it's Bulk and Skull."

"Just what we don't need." Vera muttered.

Bulk and Skull then came running towards them all.

"Oh, great." Rocky moaned.

"Hey, Bulk. Hey, Skull." Billy said glumly, as Bulk and Skull stopped in front of them.

"Well, if it isn't little Billy and the geekizoids." Bulk said.

"Yeah, what's this?" Skull wondered. "The chess club?"

"Come on, Skull?" Rocky questioned. "You remember us."

"Why should we know you?" Bulk asked, confused. "We don't hang out with dweebs."

"They don't remember us." Aisha realized. "We didn't live here back then."

"They why do we remember?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. How come we know each other then?" Vera asked, confused.

Aisha shrugged her shoulders.

"Our minds have retained everything from the point of the Earth's reversal." Billy realized. "I believe it's due to the Power Coins."

Bulk and Skull both looked at them all in confusion.

"Power Coins?" Skull asked. "What's that? Some stupid club or something."

"Yeah, you have to be weird to join." Bulk joked, making Skull chuckle.

"Come on, guys." Tommy said. "Let's go."

The seven of them then all walked past Bulk and Skull.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where do you nerds think you're going?" Bulk asked, as he and Skull began to follow them.

Skull laughed as they kept walking down the alleyway, when Rito appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Alright, end of the line!" he said, freaking the kids out.

"Rito!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Hand over those Power Coins, you little brats!" Rito demanded, as Tengas surrounded him.

Bulk and Skull looked terrified.

"M...monster!" Bulk freaked.

"Run!" Adam shouted.

The seven Rangers then all ran past Bulk and Skull - who were paralyzed with fear - as Rito laughed at them.

"What are you looking at?" Rito asked.

"Wait for us!" Skull said in fear.

He and Bulk then turned and followed the Rangers down the other end of the alley. Rito then laughed before he and the Tengas began to run after them all.

"I love a good chase." he said.

Kat then ran past the front end of a van, with Tommy behind her, and then they both ran down the street as a few Tengas followed behind them.

"Turn right here." Tommy said, pointing to their right.

"Okay." Kat replied.

They then both turned right at the end of the road as the Tengas followed, but then Tommy saw two garbage bins.

"Wait." he said. "Grab this."

They both then picked up one of the bins, as the Tengas stopped and looked around, before seeing the two kids, before they and Rito began to head towards them.

"Time to take out the trash!" Tommy decided.

He and Kat then threw the bin at the Tengas, which one then caught, but the weight of the bin caused it to fall over onto its back, knocking the other two down with it.

"Oh!" Rito moaned.

"Strike!" Kat cheered, jumping up.

Tommy then touched her to clam her down, when one Tenga took the bin off the one lying on the ground.

"Oh! I've got to do everything myself." Rito complained, as he pushed past the Tengas - causing the one holding the bin to put it onto the head of the one who was lying down. "Hey! Give me those Power Coins or else?!" Rito demanded, warningly.

"Or else what, bird breath?" Tommy asked.

"Good question." Rito admitted, rubbing his head. "Oh, just hand them over!"

He then charged at them both, when Tommy pulled the other bin over, and then kicked it, making it roll towards Rito.

"Come on." he told Kat, as he ran away, herself following afterwards.

Rito then jumped as the bin rolled towards him, but he ended up landing on it. He then tried to move but the bin rolled forward.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he exclaimed, as the two Tengas ran to either side of him.

The third Tenga - still having the bin on his head - then fell over, and then rolled towards Rito.

"Hey! I got...I got it." he assured. "Oh, I do."

The third then hit the bin.

"Oh, I got it." Rito assured.

He then lost his balance, and ended up falling into a bunch of cardboard boxes. He then got up and shook his head, when he turned and saw Vera down the alley.

"Hey! Over here, bonehead!" she mocked.

"What did you call me?" Rito demanded.

Vera then blew a raspberry and then ran off.

"After her!" Rito ordered, getting up.

He and the three Tengas - the third now out of the bin - then ran after her.

Further ahead in the alley, Billy, Rocky, Bulk and Skull all turned right while carrying a plank between them, and then they ran towards a barrel lying on its side, and then put it on top of it.

"That's good." Billy commented. "There."

"Come on." Rocky said, motioning Bulk and Skull to move closer to them.

"Come on." they both said.

Bulk then ran towards Rocky while Skull ran towards Billy, and then Bulk began to climb onto another barrel - this one standing up.

"Up, up." Rocky said.

"Up." Bulk said, as Skull helped him up.

"There Bulky." he said. "There you go."

"Okay, on the count of three." Billy explained.

"But..." Bulk argued.

"One..." Billy counted.

Bulk then turned and saw Vera running towards them, with Rito and the Tengas behind her.

"..two..." Billy continued, as he turned to them, as Vera ran past the barrel, and then Rito ran onto the plank. "..three!"

"Ah, now I got ya!" Rito said happily.

Bulk then jumped onto the plank, which sent Rito and one of the Tengas flying. They both then landed in a shopping cart each - which then both rolled off. The other two Tengas then saw them all.

"Whoa!" Rito exclaimed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the Tenga exclaimed, before his cart hit a bunch of boxes.

"A little help here!" Rito cried, turning towards the other Tengas.

The two Tengas then stumbled into some boxes, and one ended up with a small blue bin on his head, while the other tumbled over.

"Where's the break?!" Rito wondered franticly, as he kept moving towards the boxes.

The two Tengas then got free from the boxes behind him and then jumped and grabbed the end of the cart.

"Stop!" Rito cried. "Stop! No, no! No!"

The Tengas then put their feet on the ground, but they all ended up skidding towards the boxes.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hate this." Rito muttered.

They kept moving towards the boxes, and then the Tenga by them jumped up.

"No!" Rito cried, covering his eyes.

The cart then hit the boxes, and then the Tengas were knocked against them.

Vera and the four boys - who had seen the whole thing - were looking and laughing at them.

"Don't forget your receipt!" Rocky joked, waving at them.

"See you next fall!" Vera laughed.

"Come on, guys. Let's get outta here." Rocky said, before they started to run off.

Rito then got out of the cart and began to loose his balance.

"Wait till I get my hands on those munchkins." he muttered.

Elsewhere, three Tengas ran down the alley in a different direction, and then stopped and looked around.

"Hey, Tengas, up here!" Adam called.

They looked up, as Adam and Aisha standing on a fire escape, and then they threw down a metal beam attached to some rope.

"Uh-oh." a Tenga muttered, covering his eyes.

The beam then came swinging towards the Tengas, and hit the one covering his eyes in the chest, knocking it into another - who then landed in a pile of boxes as he grabbed it. It then swung back to the third - who was then knocked over - and then it swung back and forth, while Aisha and Adam high-fived each other.

"We may not be able to morph, but we can still ruff some tailfeathers." Adam admitted.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

The Tenga holding the beam kept swinging as he kept hold of it, while the third one got up and looked up at the two kids. It then jumped and then spread its wings - so it was hovering near them both on the fire escape.

"Give me those Power Coins!" it gabbled.

Aisha then picked up a flower pot nearby her. "Got something for you." she said, giving it to the Tenga.

The Tenga then grabbed it, but then turned looked freaked, as it fell towards the ground, and then landed on the one swinging on the beam - who then crashed into it - and then they were both sent flying - where they then crashed into some boxes.

"Yes." Adam said, grinning as Aisha giggled. "Oh, man."

The two Tengas then struggled to get up.

Tommy and Kat then ran down another alley.

"In here, Kat." Tommy told her, as they neared a gate.

Tommy then opened it, as two Tengas began to follow them as Tommy closed the gate, but then he flung the door back open and hit one of the Tengas in the face, knocking him into the other one. They both then began to get dizzy as the door flung back towards Tommy and Kat, and then they both fell down. Tommy then opened the door again, and then he and Kat looked at them both.

"Yeah!" he cheered, as they high-fived each other.

"Yes!" Kat cheered softly.

They both then ran off.

Elsewhere, the other Rangers all gathered near a white car.

"Where's Tommy and Kat?" Adam asked, as they all caught their breath.

"And Bulk and Skull?" Billy added, noticing they weren't there.

Bulk and Skull then both stuck their heads out from behind the car.

"Huh?" Bulk asked.

"Huh?" Skull muttered.

The five Rangers turned to them.

"Come on, guys." Aisha said, annoyed with them.

They both then moved from behind the car.

"Come on." Bulk said, as they ran towards the others. "Where are they? Did we lose them?"

Nearby them, Rito was touching his head moaning, while the Tengas kept falling over. "Get up!" he barked at them.

Bulk and Skull - who had both heard him - then turned right and saw him and the Tengas.

"Monster!" Bulk cried.

All the kids then ducked down behind the car.

"Hurry!" Rocky said. "Come on!"

A police car then came down the other end of the alley.

"Uh-oh." Skull muttered.

"Huh?" Bulk muttered, looking up. "The police! Alright."

He and Skull then got up.

"Wait..." Rocky said, trying to grab him, along with Billy. "..no."

"Don't!" Vera shouted.

"Help!" Bulk cried, as he and Skull ran towards the police car.

Rito then moaned as he saw the police car. "They're gonna ruin everything!" he moaned.

He and then Tengas all disappeared.

Billy - who was near the car's hood - looked up and saw them leave. "He's gone." he told the others.

"Well, where'd he go?" Rocky wondered.

"Hopefully back to his father in Rita's palace." Vera hoped.

The five of them then stood up from behind the car, as Tommy and Kat both came from around a corner behind them.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

Billy and Vera both turned to them.

"Stay there." Billy told them, holding his hand up.

"Get back!" Vera said, motioning them to get back.

Tommy and Kat then backed away slightly, when the police spotted them.

"You, behind the car!" a woman called. "Come on out now!"

Tommy and Kat hid themselves, while the others all walked out from behind the car and walked towards the police.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rito and the Tengas all arrived in the throne room, right in front of Master Vile, Rita, Goldar and Lord Zedd - landing in a pile with Rito at the top.

"Get off me!" he groaned, as he got up.

"You nincompoops!" Lord Zedd growled.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Rito demanded. "Things were just starting to get fun!"

"We cannot afford to wait on you any longer." Master Vile explained. "My plan will not only destroy the world, but Zordon as well."

"Oh, yeah, right!" Lord Zedd scoffed in disbelief.

"Silence!" Master Vile demanded. "Rito and Goldar shall carry an implosion device."

"Implo-what?" Rito asked, rubbing his head.

Goldar moaned as he and Lord Zedd both turned to him.

"Once detonated at the base of the Command Center, it will cause a chain reaction that will wipe out the Morphin Gird forever!" Master Vile announced.

Rito then laughed loudly.

"Not very imaginative, but it does have style." Lord Zedd admitted.

"Yeah." Rito agreed.

"In the meantime we shall assemble a monster conference." Master Vile said. "Monsters of the universe, uniting as one to destroy Angel Grove. The end of the world is now at hand!"

* * *

Back in the alley, the police officers - one man, one woman - got out of their car as the young Rangers - minus Tommy and Kat who were still hiding - walked towards them, while Bulk and Skull sat in the back of the car. (Vera was between Rocky and Billy)

"Okay, kids, what's the story?" the woman asked, suspiciously.

Kat and Tommy then peeked out from behind the wall to see them.

"It's dangerous to be out after curfew you know." the woman explained.

"We're sorry, officers." Billy said. "We were just looking for some friends."

"Yeah. We heard they got lost around here, and we were trying to find them." Vera added.

"Come on, get in the car." the man told them. "I don't know what's going on, but you sure scared those two."

Bulk and Skull looked at each other in confusion.

"We've gotta tell them." Rocky whispered to Aisha.

"Rocky's right." Aisha agreed. "You're making a big mistake."

The two police officers looked at each other, and then back at the kids.

"I know you've never heard of us but we're the Power Rangers, and without us the Earth is in great danger." Billy explained.

Bulk and Skull both sniggered.

"Power Rangers?" the woman asked, confused. "Never heard of them. Get in the car!"

"Nice try, Billy." Vera whispered.

"Come on, move down!" the man told Bulk and Skull.

The woman then opened the door as Bulk and Skull moved over.

"We'll take you down to the station." the man explained. "Your parents can pick you up there."

Adam then got into the car.

"You both ride in the front, little girls." the woman said.

Aisha and Vera then walked to the front door while Rocky got in. The woman then opened the door for the two of them as Billy got in the back, while Tommy and Kat kept watching from behind the wall. As soon as they were all in, the man started up the car as Tommy and Kat came out from behind the wall, and then Billy turned to them from his car seat window, before the man drove the car off.

"Now what?" Kat asked. "We need to get to Zordon and Alpha?"

"I guess they'll be okay." Tommy reasoned. "Come on."

They both then walked down the alley.

* * *

Later, outside the Police Station, Bulk and Skull's mother's both dragged them both outside.

"Calling is a pot job." Mrs. Bulkmeyer said.

They both then criticized their sons as they dragged them down the steps.

"Stay away from him." Mrs. Bulkmeyer told her son, before dragging him down the street.

"You guys are going home now." Mrs. Skullovtich told her son. "Get going!"

She then dragged her son off in the other direction.

Inside the Police Station, Billy, Rocky, Vera, Adam and Aisha all sat on a bench near a window eating some plain ice-cream while wearing police hats, as officers did their daily jobs behind the desk.

"I hate this." Aisha said, taking her hat off. "They treat us like we're little kids."

Rocky pulled his hat up - as it was over his eyes. "I've got news for you, Aisha." he said. "We are kids."

Aisha then pulled his hat down again in annoyance.

"Has this happened to you guys before?" Vera asked.

"Yeah, but last time, we didn't retain our memories." Billy explained.

"Yeah. It was pretty weird." Rocky admitted, lifting his hat up again. "It was while Soph and Kim where still with us."

Vera nodded, when the phone rang, and then an African American officer took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The phone then rang again, and then he picked it up.

"Angel Grove Police Department." he said.

 _"Uh, yes..."_ came Kat's voice.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, she was standing in a phone booth while holding the phone to her ear.

"I was looking for my son Billy, and his four friends." she said into the phone. "I was told that they were being held there."

 _"Yes, ma'am."_ the officer said on the other end. _"They're here all right."_

Tommy watched her as she kept the phone to her ear.

* * *

In the police station, he kept the phone to his ear.

"You'll have to come down and sign some papers before I can release them." he explained.

* * *

Back at the phone booth, Kat looked nervous.

"Uh, yeah." she muttered. "Of course. Thank you."

* * *

At the Police Station, the man kept the phone to his ears.

"Yes, ma'am." he said, before putting the phone down.

He then sighed while putting his glasses back on.

* * *

At the phone booth, Kat put the phone down before turning to Tommy and shook her head.

"Don't worry." he assured. "Come on."

They both then walked off.

* * *

In the palace, Finster was holding a clipboard and a pencil, as several monsters came into the room.

"Oh, attention please!" he shouted, hitting the clipboard with the pencil. "Will you settle down!"

The monsters - including See Monster, Miss Chief, Lanterra, Brick Bully in his second form, and a few newer ones - just kept moving around the room.

"Come, come." Finster said. "I need your attendance. Crabby Cabbie?"

Crabby Cabbie then came rolling into the room.

"Yo, make it snappy." he requested. "The meter's running."

"See Monster?" Finster asked.

"Here, and I've got my eyes on you." See Monster said, opening his jacket.

"Lanterra?" Finster asked.

Lanterra jumped up and down while laughing.

"Ah-ha." Finster muttered, checking him off the list on the clipboard. "Present."

"That's enough, Finster." Master Vile said. "I will need only the six most horrible among them."

All the monsters then jumped up and down.

"Uh, me!" Crabby Cabbie grunted. "Take me!"

"Me!" a monster shouted.

"Silence!" Master Vile ordered. "My field general, Professor Longnose will lead you in battle. He is currently conquering a dark galaxy star and will meet you at the quarry."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Lord Zedd announced. "Monsters of the universe!"

"Hey." Rito said, pulling his arm down. "Put a sock in it. Dad's the boss."

Lord Zedd then growled, before he sat down in his throne.

"Monsters of the universe, you have been gathered here to seek revenge upon Zordon, and the world he protects." Master Vile told them.

"Yeah!" the monsters all cheered.

"We'll take care of this!" Crabby Cabbie cheered.

"Nothing can stop us now!" Master Vile told them. "Those runty Rangers have as much power as a dead battery. Goldar and Rito, begin the preparations."

Rito and Goldar - both holding the end of a stick with the implosion device on it - both chuckled.

"Yeah!" Rito cheered, as they held it up. "Right! Ha, ha, let's do it!"

* * *

Back in the Police Station, the five Ranger kids were still sitting on the bench, getting bored and tried. Billy then got up and walked towards the desk, as the others all watched her - Adam and Vera both sliding along towards Aisha.

"Um, sir... I really have to get home." Billy told the officer behind the counter - who was sorting out some paperwork. "I have a science report to write."

The officer took his glasses off, and then put them on the desk. "What's your name son?" he asked.

"Billy." Billy said.

"Billy?!" the officer asked in shock. "Well, hey, your mother just called. She should be down shortly to pick you and your friends."

"My mother?!" Billy questioned, surprised by what he said.

Kat and Tommy then both came walking in posing as Mrs. Cranston - Kat being the top wearing sunglasses and Tommy being the bottom, with a black trench coat over them both - and then they walked towards the desk.

"Billy!" Kat called.

Billy then turned around while the officer looked up.

"Huh?!" Billy muttered, not believing what he was seeing.

Rocky, Vera, Adam and Aisha all had the same shocking look on their faces.

"Huh?" Adam muttered.

"My baby, are you okay?" Kat asked, as Tommy stumbled around the room.

"Uh, sure...mom." Billy said, nervously.

"Where are my glasses?" the officer wondered.

Billy quickly took his hat off and put it on top of the glasses on the desk, covering them up.

"I can't see a darn thing without them." the officer groaned, as he searched for them.

Billy then ran up to Kat and Tommy, and then Kat stroked his hair. "I'm in a hurry, sir." she said, as the officer blinked, as all he could see was a blurry image. "I need to get these kids home."

"So you're his mother?" the officer asked.

"Yes. Yes." Kat replied, as the others all got up from the bench and ran towards them. "Oh, yes! I am."

The five kids then all touched her trench coat.

"Mom's here." Kat assured. "Let's get outta here."

She and Tommy then turned, and they all were about to leave.

"Wait!" the officer called, getting them all to turn around.

"Yeah?" Kat asked, muttering.

The officer then picked up some papers. "Sign these papers please?" he asked.

"Oh, okay." Kat said, as they all walked back towards him.

Once they reached the desk, Kat took the pen from the officer and signed the papers with an 'X'.

"Alright, kids." she said, turning to the others. "Thank you, officer."

They then all turned to the door and walked out. The officer then sighed as he felt around the desk, and touched the hat Billy had put down on the desk to cover his glasses up. He then lifted the hat up and picked up his glasses and then put them back on his face, and looked as the kids walked out.

"Mom, what took you so long?" Billy asked.

The officer then looked closer, and saw Tommy's feet sticking out from the bottom of the trench coat - as he was wearing boots instead of heels. He then took his glasses off again and shook his head, thinking he imagined it.

* * *

Later, the seven Rangers were all walking through a quarry near the Command Center, although a storm was starting to brew - as a tumbleweed blew to their right in front of them.

"Man, it's a lot further when you can't teleport." Tommy admitted.

"I'll say." Rocky agreed. "It feels like we've been walking for hours."

"We have." Aisha told them.

"I feel like we've walked miles and were still no where near it." Vera moaned.

The storm then picked up.

"I can't see where I'm going!" Billy said loudly.

"Ah! I'm getting sand in my eyes!" Kat cried.

"I can't see anything!" Adam said, as Rocky and Vera both covered their eyes.

They all kept on walking as the sandstorm picked up even more.

Unknown to any of them, Rito and Goldar were following them through the sandstorm - carrying the implosion device.

"See, I told you those little brats would lead us straight to the Command Center." Rito mocked.

"Yeah, yeah." Goldar muttered. "So you were right. Big deal?"

"It really torts you when I'm right, doesn't it, monkey boy?" Rito questioned. "Huh, doesn't it?"

Goldar just mumbled.

"Ha, doesn't it?" Rito asked.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was working on the computer in the dark, trying to get the power back on - unaware that some wires were down behind him.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! I don't know what else to do." he admitted franticly. "Our power banks are still out."

"We may need to approach this differently, Alpha." Zordon explained. "We have also gone back in time. If we can only recall what we're involved in at this point in the past."

"Unfortunately, all our dairies are logged in the main computer brain." Alpha explained, as he walked backwards.

He then turned and then stepped on the wires on the floor.

"Huh?" he wondered, muttering as he looked at them. "Oh, AY-Yi-Yi! I must be losing my microchips!"

He was looking at the wires which were unplugged from the computer, before turning back to Zordon.

"Now I remember." he said. "We were spring cleaning, and we had to unplug the control panel to vacuum."

"I don't believe this. All this time, our power outage has been due not to a sinister force, but to a simple household appliance." Zordon said in disbelief, as Alpha picked up the plug and the vacuum. "Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so, Zordon." Alpha replied, glumly. "Heh, heh."

He then put the vacuum on the computer, and then plugged the plug into the computer, powering up the Command Center. The alarm then went off, making him turn to the viewing globe, and he saw the young Rangers walking through the storm on their way towards the Command Center.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon! The Rangers are in trouble!" he exclaimed.

"Teleport them here at once." Zordon ordered.

"Oh, Zordon." Alpha said franticly, as he ran towards the computer, and then pressed some buttons on it. "Locking on coordinates now."

* * *

In the sandstorm, the Rangers were now huddled together as it got stronger.

"I can't see!" Adam groaned.

"Neither can I!" Vera moaned.

They then were all teleported away, as the storm began to die down.

* * *

Alpha kept working on the computer, just as the Rangers all arrived, and then he turned to them.

"Rangers." he said.

"Alpha." they all said happily, as they ran to hug him in a group hug.

"I am greatly relived." Zordon admitted.

"Zordon, can't you give us any powers to fight Lord Zedd?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"That would be too dangerous, Tommy." Zordon replied.

"What do you mean?" Vera asked, confused.

"If anything should happen to you, it would prevent any chance of returning the world to how it was before the reversal." Zordon explained.

"He's right." Billy realized in agreement. "The future wouldn't be able to happen without us in it."

"Precisely, Billy." Zordon said.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, the world needs us now." Vera argued.

"What we need are more Power Rangers." Billy realized.

"Zordon, what about the Alien Rangers from the planet Aquitar?" Alpha suggested.

"What?!" Aisha asked, blinking in surprise. "Alien Rangers?"

"I have thought of this, but these Rangers exist on a planet made up of enterally of water." Zordon explained.

"They reside in a pod-like structure, but are dependent upon energy obtained from water to function." Alpha explained.

"I am afraid the atmosphere on Earth would be inhospitable to them." Zordon expressed worriedly. "They would be putting their lives at great risk."

"That's the only chance we have." Rocky argued.

"I think they're right, Zordon." Alpha said. "And besides, the Alien Rangers would want you to call on them."

"Besides, what would we do if the situation were reversed?" Tommy asked the others.

"Hey, remember Edenoi?" Rocky asked. "When Dex needed our help, we were there."

"You are correct my young Rangers." Zordon said. "Prepare a galactic alert transmission."

"Right." Alpha said. "I'll focus the beam in the direction of Aquitar."

He then began to work on the computer.

"I take it Edenoi is Alpha's home planet?" Vera guessed, remembering before they teleported to the M-51 galaxy that they'd traveled across space before.

"You got it." Billy said.

"All systems are go, Zordon." Alpha said, looking up at Zordon.

"Rangers of Aquitar, I Zordon call upon you." he said. "The people of Earth are in great peril."

A green transmission beam then shot out from the roof on the outside of the Command Center. The beam then traveled off Earth and across the galaxy to the blue watery planet of Aquitar, and onto the planet.

On the planet's surface was a huge ocean and below the ocean, was a big pod lying on the seabed. A mini shaped like submarine then rode towards the pod, as the beam then hit the submarine, just before it docked with the pod.

* * *

At the Command Center, the seven Rangers all turned and walked towards the viewing globe.

"Whoa." Aisha muttered.

"Whoa!" Billy exclaimed softly.

Six figures then appeared in the viewing globe - four men and two women.

"Wow, they're answering." Tommy realized.

"Ooh, I just knew that they would." Alpha admitted, jokingly.

The six figures looked humanoid, but their heads were alien shaped.

* * *

Outside the Command Center, Rito was planting the implosion device, while Goldar kept his eye out for the Rangers or Alpha.

"Oh! Will you hurry up?" Goldar demanded, getting stressed. "I don't like it here."

"Oh... can't get this thing to work here." Rito muttered, as the device then glowed purple. "Oh! That oughta do it. I'll just set this baby down..." he placed the device down. "..and in a few minutes this place will be a big dust plie."

He then pulled the wire out, and then they both backed away from the device - Rito dragging the wire with him - as one end was plugged into the device like a bomb.

"Pop comes up with some good ones now and then, doesn't he?" he asked Goldar.

"Hey, accidents happen." Goldar admitted.

"Alrighty then." Rito said. "We just light this, and when the fuse runs out..."

"Kabooly!" Goldar finished, as Rito laughed. "Bye-bye, Zordon. See ya!"

"Yeah." Rito said, holding the fuse out.

"Take care." Goldar said, before lighting the fuse with his sword.

They both then laughed when it was lit.

"Oh, you know, this is almost too easy!" Rito admitted, chuckling.

"It's an aptitude." Goldar said.

Rito then threw the fuse down, and saw it slowing moving towards the device.

"Hey, we'd better get out of here!" he told Goldar, franticly.

They both then ran off, as the lit fuse moved slowly and slowly towards the device.


	10. Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part 2

**A/N: I've put in my Alien Ranger's bio.**

* * *

 **Character bio:**

Name: Vivianne, Orange Alien Ranger. (Her name means Lady of the Lake)

Personality: kind hearted, friendly and heroic in battle.

She is the kindest and most friendly of the Alien Rangers, and is also the teams healer, and she has a strong loving for anything she finds beautiful, regardless of what planet it's on. She also has a strong belief that every creature in the universe has the right to live in peace, but she also doesn't like it when innocent people are hurt during battles. Like Delphine, she has hair coming out of the back of her head - although hers is more curly like - and she doesn't have lipstick on.

Note: her Ranger suit looks exactly the same as Delphine's, expect her visor is shaped like a sideways diamond, as well as the symbol on above it.

Played by Robin Wright. (She was 29-30 in 1996 - one year younger than Delphine's actress.)

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the Rangers were looking at the Alien Rangers in the viewing globe.

 _"Zordon, I Delphine, leader of the Aquitian Rangers sponsor your transmission."_ said the woman in front.

"We are in dire need of your assistance." Zordon explained. "The Earth has been regressed back in time and has come under the attack of Master Vile."

The viewing globe then zoomed in on Delphine, removing the other Aquitian Rangers.

 _"Yes, Master Vile."_ she said. _"A most...unwelcome visitor."_

"I am afraid you intervention would be a great risk to your physical well-being." Zordon said. "However, we have no choice but to humbly request that you take that chance."

The viewing globe then showed the other female Aquitian Ranger.

 _"I Vivianne, healer of the Aquitian Rangers, understand you're worry, Zordon."_ she said. _"But when there is danger anywhere in the universe, we are more than ready to chance it."_

The viewing globe then showed Delphine again.

 _"Yes, and does not the planet Earth hold large bodies of water upon it?"_ she asked.

"Oh, yes." Alpha answered. "Lakes and oceans full, not to mention a few swimming pools."

The viewing globe then showed all six Aquitain Rangers.

 _"I am not certain whether your particular water sources will sustain us."_ Delphine said, as the viewing globe zoomed in on her. _"However, that can be determined when the need arises."_

"What about Zords?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, they'll need them if they're gonna have a chance against Master Vile." Tommy realized.

Billy nodded as the viewing globe zoomed in on one of the male Aquitain Rangers.

 _"I am Cestro, expert in engagement technologies."_ he said. _"Our Battle Borgs are were presented to us over a millennium ago by a great sage, Ninjor."_

"We could really use him right now." Adam admitted.

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "Unfortunately, we won't find the temple for years."

The viewing globe then showed the Aquitain Rangers' Battle Borgs - which had heads similar to that of the Shogun Zords.

 _"Our Battle Borgs process similar technologies to your Earth piloted Zords."_ Cestro explained, as his face came back on the viewing globe. _"But unlike yours, we control ours telepathically. They will be at our disposal at a moments notice."_

"You will have control of our Rangers Shogun Zords in cases of emergency." Zordon assured them.

The viewing globe then showed all six Aquitain Rangers again.

 _"Thank you, Zordon."_ Vivianne said. _"We appreciate it, and will use them with great care when the time comes."_

 _"And do not fear, Zordon."_ Delphine assured. _"You did right to call upon us. We shall make preparations and set a path to your nearest body of water on right away. Until then."_

She then moved her hands across her body and ended the transmission.

"Totally awesome!" Tommy said, grinning.

"They're really coming." Aisha said happily.

"Meaning Master Vile hasn't won yet." Vera realized, grinning widely.

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried, as the viewing globe showed the implosion device. "Zordon, there's an implosion device outside the Command Center."

"A what?" Aisha asked.

"Like a bomb, but worse." Billy explained.

"Yeah, when it blows, there'll be nothing left but dust." Vera explained.

"Master Vile must have had it planted there." Alpha realized.

"Why weren't we alerted?" Rocky wondered.

"Our security scanners must have weakened, due to the distress transmissions sent to Aquitar." Zordon realized.

"If we don't do something quick, we're all gonna be history." Adam realized.

"You're right there, Adam." Vera agreed.

They all then turned to the viewing globe as the fuse kept moving towards the device.

* * *

Inside the palace, Master Vile was watching the fuse too from inside Rita's telescope.

"Everything is just as I plan." he sniggered, before taking his eye out. "Yes!" he cheered, before turning to all the monsters. "Very soon we will rid the galaxy of Zordon, the good deed doer, then I Master Vile shall reign supreme over the universe!"

"Yeah! Go get him!" Rito and Goldar both cheered, as did everyone else.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Alpha was walking towards the computer, when the Rangers all turned and ran towards him.

"Zordon, we've got to get out there and disconnect that thing." Kat said.

"I cannot allow that Rangers." Zordon said. "The danger is too great."

"But, Zordon…" Vera argued.

"Zordon is right, Rangers." Alpha said, interrupting her. "I must go myself. There's no sense in all of you risking your lives as well."

The Rangers didn't look happy with this at all.

"Besides, don't worry. They'll always be an _Alpha 6_ if something should happen to me." Alpha assured.

"You can't!" Rocky argued franticly.

"He must, Rocky. It is our only chance." Zordon explained. "Alpha, I want you to teleport the Rangers out of here."

Alpha then went to press a button on the computer.

"No, we won't leave you." Tommy said, getting him to stop.

"Tommy, you must go to Angel Grove beach and await the Alien Rangers." Zordon explained. "If for some reason, Alpha and I are not able to guide them, then you seven must. I am counting on you. Now go!"

Alpha then picked up a small device that looked like a mirror. "Here, take this." he said, handing it to Billy, who then took it. "It will enable you to contact us. It will work like a miniature viewing globe."

"Okay, Alpha." Billy said, as he, Vera and Tommy all looked at it.

"And if anyone asks, we can just say it's a mirror or something." Vera realized.

"You're right there, Vera." Tommy agreed.

"Now, into position and get ready?" Alpha asked, as the Rangers backed up.

"We're ready." Billy said, looking at Alpha.

Alpha then turned to the computer.

"Be careful." Aisha advised. "We love you."

Alpha blushed. "Uh..." he then cleared his throat, and then pressed some buttons on the computer. "Coordinates and destination are set now."

He then looked up as the Rangers were all teleported away, and then he pressed another button on the computer.

"I love you too, Rangers." he said.

"You must hurry, Alpha." Zordon said.

"I know, Zordon." Alpha said, before turning around. "I'm on my way."

* * *

The Rangers arrived near the beach by a tree, and then they looked around - except Billy who looked at the mini viewing globe.

"I guess all we can do now is wait." he said.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

The others muttered in agreement.

* * *

On Aquitar, inside the pod lying on the seabed, the six Aquitain Rangers began to teleport out towards the Earth - first Yellow, then Red, then Delphine, then Black, then Cestro, and finally Vivianne.

The six beams then shot across the galaxy as they made their way towards Earth.

* * *

Outside the Command Center, Alpha was making his way towards the implosion device - holding a pair of wire cutters and a small device.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, as he stopped to look at it. "One wrong move and it's 'kapow'!"

He then made his way towards it.

"First, I have to deactivate the main core of the implosion device." he muttered, as he stopped near it.

He then bent down with the small device in his right hand.

"Oh..." he muttered, as the fuse came closer. "Oh... AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Careful, Alpha."

The device he was holding then sent a pink beam at the implosion device, which sent small sparks out of it.

"I can do this." Alpha told himself, as he began to sweat. "Oh... now, if that didn't work, then we're finished."

The fuse kept heading towards the implosion device, as Alpha put his small device down.

"Oh..." he mumbled, nervously. "Oh... talk about pressure."

He then picked up a scraper and then wiped the sweat of his visor.

"There, that's much better." he said, before putting the scraper down.

The fuse kept moving towards the implosion device as Alpha held the cutters near the wire.

"Now, just a quick snip." he said. "Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!"

The fuse kept moving towards the implosion device as Alpha began to shake worriedly.

"Oh! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Here goes!"

He then snipped the white wire on the device as the fuse got nearer, but then it stopped. He then pulled the cutters back slowly and sighed in relief.

"I did it! I did it! We're saved!" he cheered, before wiping his visor with the scarper again. "What a relief. Next time, I'll try it with my eyes open."

* * *

Inside the palace, Master Vile took his eye out of the telescope, having seen the whole thing.

"Agh! Zordon's little food processer on legs has destroyed my implosion device!" he growled, turning to the monsters.

He then growled again as Goldar chuckled.

"Ha! So the great, and all powerful Master Vile is really a mutant after all!" Lord Zedd mocked.

The Aquitain Rangers beams then came closer to Earth, and went past the palace, causing the people in the throne room to shake.

"What is it?!" Rita demanded, franticly.

"I don't know, but I'm certain that I don't like it." Master Vile admitted. "It was something inherently good and pure."

"I'm allergic to good!" Rita moaned, hugging herself.

Lord Zedd growled. "Whatever it is, it's heading towards Earth." he mumbled.

"Goldar, Rito!" Master Vile said, getting their attention. "Go find out what's going on! Nothing, I repeat, nothing must interfere with our great monster party!"

"Oh, boy!" Rito cheered.

"Yeah." Goldar said.

"Here we go again!" Rito said.

Goldar then hit him playfully. "Come on, bonehead. Let's ride?" he said.

"Right!" Rito agreed.

They both then disappeared, and then all the monsters - including Finster - laughed.

* * *

Back at the beach, the seven Rangers were all standing by a tree, Billy holding up the mini viewing globe, and saw Alpha in it.

"Alpha, you made it!" he said happily, making the others grin. "You defused the implosion device."

 _"Just barely, Billy."_ Alpha explained. _"I made it by the solder of my circuit board."_

"We're still waiting for the Alien Rangers." Billy told him.

 _"Don't worry, Rangers. They'll be there soon."_ Alpha assured. _"Everything is under control."_

"Billy, Bulk and Skull are right behind you." Kat said, as Bulk and Skull showed up behind Billy in swim gear - looking suspicious.

Billy then held the mini viewing globe up - fortunately, Alpha had now gone.

"So you see, light catches and reflects on various objects, sometimes creating a prism effect" he said, pretending it was a prism.

"How interesting." Aisha said.

"Mm-mm." Vera mumbled.

"How boring." Bulk said.

They all then turned to him and Skull.

"Of the beach, nerds." Bulk said. "We have clam on this turf."

"The beach isn't a private spot, Bulk." Vera told him. "Anyone can visit it."

Rito, Goldar and a bunch of Tengas then arrived nearby them all, Rito laughing as they all turned to them.

"Oh, great! This is all we need!" Rocky complained, as Bulk dropped something in shock.

"I don't know about you, Bulky, but I've had enough of being cool." Skull admitted.

Bulk turned to his friend. "Right behind you, buddy-boy." he said, before they both ran off - Skull dropping his beach ball while Bulk threw down the ring around his chest.

The kid Rangers then got ready to fight.

"Oh, no!" Rito moaned. "Not the little people again!"

"What's the matter, Rito?" Goldar asked. "Afraid of a few children?"

"Oh!" Rito groaned. "Hand over those coins?! You don't need them anymore."

"Forget it, Rito!" Tommy barked. "You'll never get near them!"

They all then ran off to some beach play things lying near them.

"Oh! Get them!" Rito ordered, as he ran after them.

"Don't let them escape!" Goldar ordered, as he and the Tengas followed.

The Rangers then made it to the beach things - which included small rings, buckets, shovels, a pair of flippers and some beach balls.

"Come on, let's go!" Adam said.

Rito, Goldar and the Tengas then got near them.

"Why you little..!" Rito muttered, as they chased them around the objects - the Rangers picking some up as they did. "Get back here you little pipsqueaks?!"

"You heard him!" Goldar said.

Rocky then picked up the flippers. "Let's get these guys!" he said.

"Oh!" Rito moaned, as the Rangers now faced him, Goldar and the Tengas. "Hey!"

The kids then started throwing the stuff at Rito, Goldar and the Tengas, Rocky throwing a flipper.

"Oh!" Rito moaned, as the flipper hit him, and then Aisha threw a pink ball, which hit him in the chest. "Oh!"

"Heads up, Rito!" Tommy said, throwing another ball.

The ball then hit Rito and knocked him back. "Cut that out, will ya?!" he cried.

"Catch!" Vera called, throwing a shovel at him, which then hit his leg.

Goldar then grumbled as the kids threw more things at them, including a couple of beach rings.

"Oh! Why you little brats!" Rito groaned, as he pushed a bucket in the sand with his sword. "You think these toys are gonna save you? Huh?"

He then heard a loud noise.

"What's that?" he wondered, as he looked up.

The Rangers all looked up and then turned around.

"Hey!" Tommy said, as the saw the Aquitian Rangers teleportation beams. "Look at that?"

The Aquitain Rangers then landed near the water at the beach, and looked up with their hands by the bellies together. (Vivianne was on Cestro's right)

"Huh?" Goldar and Rito both muttered, wondering.

"Whoa!" the Rangers awed in amazement.

"Cool!" Rocky admitted.

The Aquitain Rangers then all looked around at their surroundings.

"Hey, something's fishy about this." Rito said, as he walked forwards, along with Goldar and the Tengas.

Delphine then moved her head, and then gills briefly came out from either side of it, while her eyes glowed.

"What in the...!" Rito freaked, as he, Goldar and the Tengas stopped.

"They...they are..." Goldar muttered.

The Aquitains then raised their hands over their heads as water rose through their bodies.

"Uh... this doesn't look good." Goldar admitted.

"Pop's not gonna like this one bit." Rito whimpered.

The Aquitains then lowered their hands to their chests again, and then fired a powerful wind like water blast at Rito, Goldar and the Tengas. The wind then started to blow them all back - as well as the things near them all - and then Rito fell over.

"We've got to get our of here!" he moaned, as he got back up.

The Rangers - who were all watching - then laughed.

"When the going gets tough, run away!" Rito cried, as he turned around and ran away - with Goldar following him.

The pair of them and the Tengas then all disappeared, and then the Aquitains lowered their hands to stop the wind. They then all walked towards the Rangers as the looked around at their surroundings again, the Rangers walking towards them as well.

"Welcome. Zordon sent us to meet you." Tommy explained. "I'm Tommy. We're the Power Rangers."

"Yes, I believe you are." Delphine said, remembering their faces. "I'm Delphine, leader of the Alien Rangers."

She then bowed at them.

"This is Corcus..." she said, as the Black one bowed. "..Cestro..." Cestro then bowed. "..Vivianne..." Vivianne then bowed. "..Aurico..." The Red one then bowed. "and Tideus." The Yellow one bowed.

"Aisha..." Tommy said, as Aisha waved. "..Adam..." Adam smiled. "..Kathrine..." Kat waved. "..Rocky..."

"Hey." Rocky said softly, waving.

"..Vera,.." Tommy continued, as Vera waved. "..and Billy." Billy waved.

The Aquitains then walked closer to the Rangers, and began to touch them playfully, making Rocky chuckle.

"My..." Tideus said, looking at Aisha.

Corcus then touched Adam's hair, while Delphine touched Tommy's ponytail, before touching her own hair.

"Yeah." Rocky said.

Aurico looked at Rocky and Kat, while Cestro touched the side of Billy's face, while Vivianne touched Vera's hair, and then Billy showed Cestro his wrist communicator.

"We'd better get home before our parents start to get worried." Tommy realized.

Billy and Vera then turned to him.

"I'll bring Delphine and the rest of the Aquitains to the Command Center." Billy explained. "Tommy, will you make sure to tell my dad that I'll be a little late?"

"Sure thing." Tommy said.

Billy nodded.

* * *

Back in the palace, Rito and Goldar had now told Lord Zedd and Master Vile what had happened.

"Are you certain you saw the Alien Rangers?" Master Vile asked.

Rito nodded. "Yep, right there." he said, pointing to Goldar - who muttered. "I mean, right there on Earth."

"Curses!" Master Vile exclaimed. "That meddlesome Zordon has called for backup."

"Yeah." Goldar muttered.

"Uh-huh." Rito muttered.

"Monsters, the time for battle has come!" Master Vile announced. "Prepare yourselves for the mother of all wars!"

Rito, Goldar and all the monsters then cheered.

"Yeah!" Rito cheered. "Last one outs a rotten space slug!"

"Then get going!" Goldar ordered, as Rito ran between a gap in the monsters before following him. "Move!"

"Wait!" Finster said, holding his clipboard and pencil. "Exit it good fashion."

Rito and Goldar both pushed past him, followed by the monsters, causing him to end up on the floor for them to trample on him.

"Uh! Sometimes I really hate being a bad guy!" he moaned.

* * *

Billy had now brought the Aqutation Rangers to the Command Center, and Zordon had been explaining the situation to then.

"As you can see, our situation is grave." Zordon said. "Until we are able to restore our Rangers to their original ages, we are powerless against Master Vile."

"A most distressing situation." Delphine admitted. "We shall do everything in our power to come to your aid."

"We also live by the scared code of the Rangers: To destroy evil and protect all that is good." Cestro explained.

"Meaning we will do everything we can to protect this planet." Vivianne said.

"We can't tell you how much this means to all of us us." Alpha told them, walking towards them.

"Putting your lives on the line, I wish there was something we could do." Billy admitted.

"But there is, Billy." Tideus said. "You and the other human Rangers shall be our eyes and our ears as we accustom ourselves to this planet."

"And if the situation were reversed Billy, I'm sure you and your fellow Rangers would do the same." Vivianne assured.

Billy smiled nodding, when the alarm went off, causing Alpha to moan, and the Aquitains covered their ears groaning.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as he and Billy walked towards the viewing globe. "That's our alarm! Oh!"

The Aquitains then turned to the viewing globe, and saw Professor Longnose in it.

"It looks like we're about to be attacked by a large army of terrible monsters!" Alpha exclaimed, as the rest of the monsters showed up.

"I've...never seen quite so many mutants in one common area." Corcus admitted.

"AY-Yi-Yi! It's a whole platoon of goons out in the desert." Alpha explained.

"I am afraid, my alien friends, that it is time for action." Zordon said.

The viewing globe then showed Parrot Top, Crabby Cabbie and then Garbage Mouth.

"I only hope you can act in time." Zordon said hopefully, as the viewing globe showed See Monster, and then Brick Bully, and then a cat like monster called Catzilla.

* * *

Inside the city, the other Rangers were all walking by the warehouse district.

 _"Citizens of Angel Grove!"_ a voice called. _"We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack!"_

They then all turned around to see a police van coming up behind them while a siren wailed.

 _"You are under mandatory curfew!_ the voice said.

"Come on, guys." Tommy said, before they all ran down the street.

 _"Return to your homes immediately!"_ the voice said, before the van turned left and drove off.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha and Billy were working on the computer while the Aquitains had lifted their arms up and linked them together with their eyes closed - Vivianne keeping her right one down, while Tideus kept his left down.

"I've almost got the Aquitains fullt briefed on our Ranger powers." Alpha explained to Zordon, as a projection appeared before the Aquitains, showing them the Shogun Zords.

"They'll defiantly know everything there is to know about calling upon and handling our Zords." Billy explained.

"Excellent, but you must hurry." Zordon advised. "Time is running out."

Delphine then opened her eyes as the Aquitains opened their eyes while they all lowered their hands, before the others opened their eyes too, and then they put their hands together.

"Knowledge infusion is complete. We are ready to begin." she told Zordon.

"But I must caution you, you will be in a desert far from any body of water." he explained.

"We understand the risk, Zordon." Vivianne said.

"Vivianne's right, Zordon." Delphine said. "And now... it's morphin time!"

"White Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Orange Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger power!"

They then all arrived on a hill in the desert the monsters were at. (Vivianne was between Corcus and Tideus)

"Rangers of Aquitar, full power!" Aurico shouted, as they pulled their hands back.

"Power of water, power of light!" they all shouted, pulling their hands to their chests, and then to their left sides. "Powers unite!" they shouted, touching both sides of their sword holders on their backs.

"Monsters attack!" Professor Longnose shouted.

The six monsters then charged in at the six Aquitian Rangers.

 _Go, go Alien Rangers_

Aurico brought out his saber before jumping towards Parrot Top, who then jumped and headbutted him. He then got back up and tried to hit Parrot Top with his sword, but he blocked it with his claw and then grabbed Aurico by the neck. He then pulled Aurico forward, and then threw him over his head, where he landed on a steep slope, and then he began to slide down it.

On top of the hill, See Monster laughed before teleporting to the bottom of it, and then opened his coat up.

"Look into my eyes?" he said.

Delphine - holding her saber - began to see his eyes all over the place, and began to moan as she lost her Balance.

Crabby Cabbie meanwhile drove towards Corcus - holding his saber - and then knocked him over. Crabby Crabbie then turned around and hit Corcus again, sending him flying, and then he fired something out of a large cannon on his head, hitting Corcus once he hit the ground.

Garbage Mouth charged at Tideus, armed with a laser cannon on his right arm.

"I'm gonna trash you!" he yelled.

"Not likely!" Tideus shouted, holding his saber.

He then tried to hit Garbage Mouth with his saber, but missed as he dodged, and then turned to hit him again, but he blocked it with his laser cannon, but then managed to stab him in the face, knocking him back. Garbage Mouth then fried a laser out of his cannon at Tideus, but he rolled to his left to dodge it, but Garbage Mouth then fired again and hit him in the chest.

"Ah!" he moaned, as he rolled forward.

He then brought out his laser blaster, and then fired at Garbage Mouth, but he lowered his head and deflected it with his bin-like head.

Vivianne - holding her saber - jumped towards Catzilla, who then jumped towards her, and hit her with her cat-like claws, knocking her down. Vivianne then got back up, just as Catzilla jumped again and shot fire out of her mouth, which then hit her, knocking her down.

Cestro jumped towards Brick Bully and kicked it, but he didn't go down, then kicked him again and again, but was then knocked back by the force of the kick, landing on his back.

"Enough of this, time to grow!" Professor Longnose shouted.

Lighting then appeared out of the sky, and then hit each of the monsters, making all seven monsters grow giant.

The Aquitian Rangers then gathered together and put their hands together. (Vivianne was between Cestro and Aurico)

"Tidal energies of the galaxy, here our call, Battle Borgs power up!" they shouted, moving their hands to their chests, and then threw a small ball away.

The balls then light up as they turned into the Battle Borgs.

"That's suppose to be a joke?" Professor Longnose demanded.

"No joke, Longnose!" Aurico said.

He then ran forward, and then his Battle Borg did the same.

"No joke, Longnose!" it echoed.

The other Aquitains then ran forward after Aurico, and then Corcus did a kick while Delphine did a backwards handspring. She then spun around to do a kick, while Vivianne did a block move with her arm, and Tideus ran back slightly.

Each of the Battle Borgs fought a different monster. The Red one ducked as Professor Longnose tried to hit it with his fan, and then jumped when he tried to hit its legs. The Yellow one ducked an attack from See Monster, then tried to kick it but missed, while the Black one dodged an attack from Parrot Top, while Crabby Cabbie just drove around them all. The Blue one kicked Brick Bully, and then spun around to kick him again, but he didn't go down, while the Orange one ducked under an attack from Catzilla, and then grabbed her claw-like hand. The White one then did a sideways handspring to avoid an attack from Garbage Mouth, and then jumped when he tried to tackle it.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy and Alpha were working on the computer, trying to teleport the other _human_ Rangers to them.

"We're almost locked on their signal." Alpha said.

"Got 'em!" Billy told him.

"Excellent!" Alpha said.

The other Rangers where then teleported in behind them both.

"Phew, you found us." Tommy sighed.

"Of course." Billy said, before turning to the viewing globe. "Let's go."

They all then ran to the viewing globe and saw the Battle Borgs fighting the monsters.

The Black one sent a kick a Parrot Top, while the Red one did the same with Professor Longnose, and then dodged an attack from his fan. The White one then did a sideways handspring, and then jumped to dodge an attack from Garbage Mouth, and then the Orange one sent a punch at Catzilla.

"Look at 'em, guys!" Adam said, grinning.

"Go Rangers!" Alpha cheered, as they all smiled.

"Yeah." they all said softly.

* * *

Back in the desert, Aurico ran forward.

"Take this, Longnose!" he shouted, as he stopped.

He then jumped up like an ape, and then his Battle Borg did the same, and then jumped past Professor Longnose. He then turned as the Battle Borg jumped again on his other side -hitting him in the head - and then again, hitting him in the chest. The Battle Borg then jumped again and hit him in the head with his foot, and then it jumped again - as Aurico did the same on the ground while the other Aquitians did similar moves - and then it karate chopped Professor Longnose in the chest.

Delphine then jumped up and spun around in the air, then jumped again once her feet hit the ground, and then crossed her arms over each other like an arrow, and then her Battle Borg did the same and hit Garbage Mouth in the face.

"You're going down, whiskers!" Vivianne shouted, jumping up.

The Orange Battle Borg did the same as Catzilla tried to claw her legs.

"The name's Catzilla, you freak!" she meowed angrily.

She then tried to hit the Orange Battle Borg in the leg, but it grabbed her by her hand. Vivianne then then did a throwing move, and then the Orange Battle Borg threw Catzilla over her.

The monsters then all gathered together as they looked beaten.

Cestro and Tideus then stood together and held their right hands out.

"Behold, the power of Aquitar!" they both chanted, moving their hands like a circle.

The Yellow and Blue Battle Borgs then spun around while holding a monster each - the Yellow holding See Monster, and the Blue holding Brick Bully, while both Aquiaitans did the same on the ground.

"One good turn deserves another." Tideus joked.

The Battle Borgs then turned to each other, and then threw the monsters at each other, causing them to both crash into each other.

The monsters then all gathered together as they looked beaten, as Brick Bully and See Monster landed in front of them.

"I can't believe this!" Professor Longnose moaned.

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha and the young Rangers all watched in the viewing globe.

"Way to make a comeback, Rangers." Alpha commented, as the girls giggled.

"But let's tell 'em to put an end to it once and for all." Billy suggested.

Tommy nodded in agreement, and then activated the communicator on the computer.

"Delphine, time for Shogun Megazord power!" he told her.

* * *

In the desert, the six Shogun Zords then arrived on a hill, and then put their hands together like ninjas, and then merged into the Shogun Megazord. The Shogun Megazord then jumped down onto the desert, and then the Battle Borgs gathered around it.

"Think you're tough, huh?" Professor Longnose asked, mockingly. "Well, I'm tougher, charge!"

He then charged in at the Shogun Megazord and Battle Borgs, while the rest of the monsters just lied still.

The Shogun Megazord's eyes then glowed, and then the Fire Saber from its right hand.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord then spun the Fire Saber around in a circle, until it was above it's head.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord then slashed Professor Longnose with the Fire Saber, hitting him in the head.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

Professor Longnose then fell down to the ground and was destroyed.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The other monsters now looked nervous and worried.

"We'd better get outta here!" Parrot Top cried.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Catzilla cried.

They then all disappeared, as the Battle Borgs stood still near the Shogun Megazord.

"Thanks to hydro power, mission is accomplished!" the Aquitians chanted, moving their right hands down their chests.

* * *

In the Command Center, the Rangers and Alpha all cheered.

"Oh, yeah!" Billy cheered, as he and Tommy high-fived each other.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered.

Rocky and Adam then high-fived each other, while Vera did the same with Aisha, and then Kat did the same with Alpha.

"Yes!" Vera cheered, as Billy and Aisha high-fived each other.

Alpha then chuckled.

* * *

In the palace, Master Vile fell to the floor on his back.

"No! It was a foolproof plan!" he cried. "Why?!"

Rito and Rita then got to either side of him.

"Oh, upsy daisy, daddy." Rito said, as they helped their father up. "Come on, don't take it so hard?"

"Grow up! You're suppose to be the adult around here!" Rita reminded. "Now stop it, you're embarrassing me."

"That's it. I've had it with the lot of you." Master Vile said, calming down. "I'm going back to my own galaxy, where evil reigns supreme, and the bad guys always win!"

He then disappeared, creating some smoke between both his children.

"Well, congratulations, Lord Zedd." Goldar said.

Lord Zedd then got up from his throne. "Yes!" he yelled happily, leaving Rita and Rito confused - the latter scratching his head. "I never though I'd be happy to see the goodie-goods triumph!"

"Yes." Goldar mumbled.

"But Goldar, I am very, very happy!" Lord Zedd grinned, before kissing Goldar's forehead. "Ha!"

Goldar then moaned in disgust, touching the place Lord Zedd had kiss. "For the love of mike!" he moaned.

Rita and Rito then backed away disgustingly.

"Now, we will finish what Master Vile started!" Lord Zedd announced. "This time however, we shall play by my rules!"

He and Goldar then laughed.

* * *

All the Rangers were now back in the Command Center, and were watching the news in the viewing globe with Alpha.

 _"The citizens of Angel Grove are once again safe."_ the newswoman reported, as a bunch of girls stood behind her. _"Thanks to some unknown superheroes, the mandatory curfew has been lifted. This is channel 6 reporting."_

Bulk and Skull then pushed past the other kids to get to her.

 _"We saw them."_ Bulk said. _"We saw the superheroes."_

 _"Did you say you actually..?"_ the newswoman asked.

 _"Really."_ Bulk said.

 _"You actually saw them, young man?"_ the newswoman asked.

 _"Uh-huh."_ Skull said, getting her to turn to him. _"Yeah, they were aliens that flew out of the sky.."_

 _"Of course you, son."_ the newswoman said, thinking they were joking.

The young Rangers all laughed.

 _"No, no, really."_ Bulk argued.

 _"Kids, what an imagination."_ the newswoman said.

Bulk and Skull then turned to the camera and waved.

 _"Oh, hi."_ Bulk said.

 _"Uh... to those unknow heroes, all of Angel Grove thanks you."_ the newswoman said, before pushing Bulk back as he tried to get the microphone.

 _"Hey."_ he said, waving at the camera.

"And we thank you too." Rocky said, as the Rangers turned to the Aquitians.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for us." Aurico told them.

"Count on it!" Aisha said.

"I had a feeling you would." Vivianne admitted.

"I am not certain how long it will be before Alpha and I can turn the world back to its correct time." Zordon explained.

"It's going to be one big job." Alpha admitted.

"I wish that could say 'that we will stay on your planet indefinitely'." Delphine admitted. "However, our initial readings do not offer a possible outlook for an extended stay here."

"The atmosphere on Earth is extremely harsh and will not allow us to remain for very long." Cestro explained.

"Than we have to find a way to turn the Earth back as soon as possible." Billy realized.

"And in the meantime, help the Aquitains survive on Earth." Tommy added.

"That means, the quicker we get this done, the better." Vera realized.

The others nodded.

Tommy then held his hand out, then Adam put his on top, followed by Kat.

"In the meantime, we've got to stick together." he said, as Billy put his hand on top, followed by Vera, Rocky, and then Aisha.

Delphine then put hers on top, and then nodded to her team. Aurico then put his on top, followed by Tideus, Vivianne, then Cestro, and finally Corcus.

"From one Ranger to another, thank you for everything, and welcome to our planet." Tommy told the Aquitains.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers all said, jumping up.

* * *

 **A/N: The monster Vivianne fights is Bakeneko, a unused Kakurager monster who appeared in episode 8.**


	11. Climb Every Fountain

**A/N: I've now put in the new intro.**

* * *

 **Intro**

A orb in space is destroyed. Lord Zedd fired lighting out of his hand while sitting in his throne. Rita then turned away from her telescope by the balcony. Aisha then smiled at the carnival. Adam then looked worried in the Command Center. Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and several other people then get turned into kids. The seven young Rangers walk through a sandstorm, and then arrived at the Command Center.

The Aquitian Rangers then all appear in the viewing globe. The Rangers then all run to it. The Aquitian Rangers then arrive at the beach. Rito then appears in the park with a bunch of Tengas behind him. The Aquitian Rangers morph sequence is shown - Aurico's, Vivianne's and Cestro's at the top, Tideus', Delphine's and Corcus's at the bottom. The six Aquitian Rangers then appeared in a wooded area, Delphine touching Aurico's left shoulder - him leaning his saber on his other shoulder.

The Aquitian Rangers then all hold their Battle Borg balls by their chests, and then throw them upwards, changing them into the Battle Borgs. Teenage Tommy looks up at Zordon. Goldar then grins. Teenage Kat looks up at Zordon. Lord Zedd looks down at Earth. Teenage Billy picks up some paper from out of the computer, with teenage Tommy and Vera behind him. The Aquitian Rangers then hold their right hands out while keeping their left fists clutched.

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

Catherine Sutherland as Kat  
Julia Jordon as Young Kat.

Emily Deschanel as Vera

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

Kimberly J. Brown as Young Vera.

Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam  
Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam

Karen Ashely as Aisha

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

'Sicily' as Young Aisha

Steve Cardenas as Rocky

 _Mighty Morphin…_

Michael J. O'Laskey II as Young Rocky

 _..Power Rangers_

Jason David Frank as Tommy  
Michael J. Gotto as Young Tommy

David Yost as Billy  
Justin Timsit as Young Billy

It then shows Bulk and Skull in their police uniforms.

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

Jason Narvy as Skull & Paul Schrier as Bulk

They both then hold up a doughnut each.

It then showed the Battle Borgs standing beside each other, ready to fight. It then showed the six Shogun Zords on a hill, and then put their hands together like ninjas, and then merged into the Shogun Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

It then shows the Shogun Megazord bring out the Fire Saber, and then it slashed a monster with it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producer  
Douglas Sloan

It then shows the Shogun Megazord's head been attached.

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

Produced by  
Ronnie Hader  
Johnathan Tzachor

A blue beam heads towards a orb and destroys it.

 _You Mighty Morphin_ _Power Rangers_

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the Aquitains were all standing around Billy, who was working on something - with his eyes covered by a helmet, and holding a magnifying glass in his hand.

"Now move the refractile preliminary isolator aside." Cersto instructed.

"Got it." Billy said, before taking the helmet off.

"He is extremely intellect by juvenile human standards is he not?" Delphine asked her team.

"Yes." Cestro agreed, as they all clapped, before he touched Billy's shoulder. "Very good."

"Thanks you, guys. But I hope the regenerator works in turning us back to normal." Billy admitted.

"Billy, if anyone can effectively discover a solution to your problem, it is Cestro." Aurico explained.

"In a way, you two have certain similarities, Billy." Vivianne explained. "You both seem to be the brains of your respective teams."

"Thanks, Vivianne." Billy said, before he head a beep and checked his watch. "Oh, gosh!" he breathed. "I have to go to school. They'll be wondering where I am."

"Those are the only connections that remain." Cestro explained, pointing to them before looking at his hands. "Regretfully, my hands are too large to make them."

Alpha then mumbled something while Billy put the device in his bag.

"I'll finish it home after school." he told the Aquitains. "Remember, don't go anywhere you guys. I don't think the world is quite yet ready to be introduced to you yet. I'll be back to check on you later."

"We'll be here, Billy." Vivianne assured. "I hope."

* * *

In the palace, Lord Zedd was looking at his wife - who was by the balcony.

"We finally get that tyrant father of yours out of here!" he grinned.

"Hey! I resent that." Rita told him, sounding offended.

"And next will be your boneheaded brother." Lord Zedd continued, getting up from his throne. "Agh! I still can't believe it. All he had to do was destroy the Power Rangers Command Center."

"Ah, quit complaining." Rita told him. "What we need is a plan."

"You will be happy to know that I already have one." Lord Zedd told her, annoyingly.

"How wonderful. What's the plan, o evil husband?" Rita asked, grinning, before laughing.

"As I see it, the only two things that stand in the way of us conquering Earth, are the Power Brats Power Coins, and those meddlesome Alien Rangers." Lord Zedd explained.

"I hate to say 'duh' but duh!" Rita said.

"Don't you see?" Lord Zedd asked. "If we destroy the Power Coins now, the Power Rangers can never be restored."

Rita looked at him blankly.

"And the alien flying fish, will simply dry up and blow away!" Lord Zedd finished, clapping his hands.

* * *

Later, all the young Rangers walked out of Angel Grove Elementary school, as it was over for the day, and then they all walked towards the bus. Once they'd walked towards the bus door, Billy turned to the others.

"Okay, guys, I'll go home, and as soon as I get things started, I'll call you." he told them.

"Want some help, Billy?" Adam asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." Billy told him.

"I'll go with you as well." Vera said. "I'm more of a tech head then Adam, no offence."

"None taken." Adam told her.

"Thanks, Vera." Billy said.

The three of them then turned and walked away from the bus.

"See you guys later." Billy said.

"Bye." the others said, walking towards the door.

Kat then got onto the bus, followed by Tommy, Rocky and Aisha, followed by another girl, and then they all walked towards the back, where Bulk and Skull were sitting. Kat and Tommy both took a seat in front of Bulk and Skull, while Rocky and Aisha sat on the other side of the bus opposite them both.

"Hey, guys, look what we go?" Bulk said.

He then opened up his bag as the four turned to him and Skull, revealing the bag was full of water balloons.

"Water balloons." he said.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Tommy asked, curiously.

Bulk then took a purple water balloon out of the bag.

"What do you think?" Skull asked, showing them a yellow one in his hand.

"Why don't you act your age?" Aisha asked them.

"We are." Bulk told her. "We're kids."

The four Rangers shook their heads and turned around, as he chuckled.

The bus driver then closed the door and then began to drive off, unaware that Rito and Goldar had both been watching.

"Aw! Those little Rangers are cute." he admitted, with a twig on his head.

"Can it!" Goldar warned, holding a net. "You remember the plan?"

"Sure. I flush them out, and then you do the rest." Rtio said. "It's a piece of cake. Follow me!"

He then ran off while Goldar looked annoyed.

"If there's a way to mess this up, I'm sure you'll find it." he said, shaking his head.

Back on the bus, the driver was singing quietly to himself as he drove down the street, when Rito jumped and landed on the buses roof, landing on his knees.

"Ah, I made it! Ha, ha!" he cheered, before leaning down. "Hello, Mr. Bus Driver."

His head was looking through the front window of the bus while he was upside down, as the bus driver freaked when he saw him.

"Hey, stop this thing!" Rito demanded, hitting the window.

The bus driver then hit the brake. "Where do we want to go again?" he asked, as the bus skidded, throwing Rito off the roof.

"Wah!" he cried before he hit the ground. "Could have done without that." he admitted, sitting up and shaking his head.

A number of the kids on the bus then looked out of the windows they were near to see him - including Tommy, Kat, Bulk and Skull.

"It's a m-m-mo-m-monster." Bulk and Skull whimpered.

Rito then sniffed his left armpit. "Oh, that's better." he said, before standing up.

The kids then all sat down worriedly.

"What's going on?" a boy asked.

"Knock, knock." Rito said, knocking on the bus door. "Open this thing up!"

The door then opened up and he then he pulled himself inside.

"Whoo-ee." he groaned. "That first step's a doozy."

He then turned to the diver.

"Hey, you can't just come in here!" the driver told him.

"Huh?" Rito muttered, turning to him.

"We've got rules here." the driver explained.

"Rules schmules!" Rito scoffed. "I'll be outta here before you know it. Say goodnight, pops."

He fired blue lasers at the driver, which hit his eyes and made him go dizzy.

"Sleep tight." he said, waving.

The driver then put his head on the steering wheel, and fell asleep.

"Ah, that's a good boy." Rito joked, patting the driver's shoulder, before turning to the children. "Ha, ha! He's drooling on the steering wheel!"

He then laughed as they kids looked terrified.

"Right, here's the deal. You give me what I want, and you get to go on your merry way." Rito told them. "And if not...well..."

He rubbed his head, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, I figure that out later, but it won't be good, I'll tell you that!" he said, warningly. "Ahh! Was that scary?"

At the back of the bus, the young Rangers - along with Bulk and Skull - all leaned towards each other.

"I have a plan, you guys." Tommy told them.

"No! How 'bout this then?" Rito asked.

"Listen up." Tommy whispered, leaning towards Aisha.

Rito then growled but the kids didn't look convinced he was scary.

"Oh, forget it!" Rito mumbled, before spotting the Rangers. "A-ha! There you are, you little pipsqueaks!"

Tommy, Aisha and Kat all turned to him, while Bulk stared at him.

"Come to papa!" he dared.

"Now!" Tommy shouted.

Rocky then stood up. "Go!" he yelled.

Kids then threw water balloons at Rito, hitting him in the face and hands - which he used to cover his face.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Bulk, Skull and the young Rangers then all joined in, throwing more water balloons at Rito.

"Take that!" a girl cheered.

"Hey, you kids, stop that!" he demanded, as the bus rocked. "Now don't make me come there!"

"Beat it!" Tommy said, as the kids started throwing food.

"That's tasty." Rito admitted, as some of the food went into his mouth. "Oh, ow! What is that?"

Some of the food then hit the drivers back.

"Hey, what is this?" Rito demanded.

The kids kept throwing the food and water balloons at him.

"Sticky! Oh, not too many!" he moaned, as they hit him, while he moved to the door.

On the roof, Goldar was grinning while holding the net.

"Don't call that... I'll tell somebody." Rito muttered.

Skull then picked up Rito's sword.

"Bulky look, I'm a pirate." he bragged.

Bulk lowered his sunglasses while staring at him.

"What, are you crazy?" he questioned.

Rito then opened the buses door and ran out, as the kids kept throwing stuff at him.

"I'm outta here!" he shouted, his feet touching the road.

"Catch!" Goldar said, dropping the net, which landed on top of Rito.

"Oh." he mumbled, as he fell to his knees.

"At last, the Power Coins are ours." Goldar said, before he slipped off the roof and landed on Rito.

"Oh, get off me you big monkey boy!" Rito groaned, as the girls on the bus laughed.

Tommy and Kat then approached the driver, and then Tommy patted his back.

"Mister. Mister!" he said, as the driver work up and turned to them - the food on his back falling to the floor as he did. "Mister."

"Wha-what happened?" the driver asked, confused.

"I think you can go now, sir." Tommy said. "Everything's okay."

Kat then made her way back to her seat, before Tommy joined her, and then the driver still looked confused. Skull held up Rito's sword while Bulk began to touch it, when it suddenly glowed blue.

"Hey!" Bulk exclaimed, as Aisha watched them.

They both then tired to keep hold of it as it struggled to get back to Rito.

"Come on, get rid of it!" Bulk said, franticly.

Skull then threw the sword out the window, which then hit Rito's head - Goldar now standing up holding the net.

"Ow!" Rito cried.

"You fool!" Goldar snapped, as the bus drove off. "How could you let them get away?"

Rito got up and turned to him - picking up his sword in the process. "Me? Why is it always me?" he demanded, throwing his sword down. "It's your fault!"

* * *

They both then returned to the palace to tell Lord Zedd and Rita what happened, both of which didn't look pleased.

"Can't you do anything right?" Rita asked them, accusingly. "What is it with you anyway?!"

"It wasn't my fault, sis." Rito complained, rubbing his shoulder. "It was Mr. Goldilocks here."

Goldar growled at him.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd yelled, angrily, sitting in his throne.

He then zoomed his goggles in, and saw Billy, Adam and Vera in Billy's lab, working on the device.

"Ah! It seems young Billy is putting the finishing touches on his machine, that will turn the Rangers back to normal" he said, removing the zoom as he turned to the others.

Rita groaned. "That twerp is always up to something!" she groaned. "Doesn't he sleep?!"

Lord Zedd then clutched his fist as lighting sparked from it. "Rito, Goldar, return to Earth and keep an eye on him!" he ordered.

"We're on our way, master." Goldar told him.

"I don't wanna!" Rito complained, moaning.

"Once Billy completes his masterpiece, he'll bring it to the others. When they are assembled, summon me." Lord Zedd explained, as he got up. "By the end of today, the Power Rangers will be finished forever! Ha, ha!"

* * *

Inside Billy's lab, Billy, Adam and Vera had now finished the device, as a car drove past the house.

"This should be the last connection." Billy told the others. "I don't have nearly the equipment I do in the future. There's no telling what results we'll get."

"Hey, you did a good job with the equipment you've got, Billy." Vera said, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Vera." Billy replied, glumly.

"Now what?" Adam asked.

"Well, the way I've configured the regenerator, we'll have to use our Power Coins to make it work." Billy explained, before sighing. "That should give it the required current."

"Is that all?" Vera asked.

"No. I'm afraid we'll have to go one at a time in order for it to work, if it's gonna." Billy explained.

Vera and Adam both nodded.

Outside the house, Rito was listening in on them with the help of a listening device. "Yep, they're in there." he told Goldar, who was behind him.

 _"Will the regenerator have the power to turn the world back to, Billy?"_ Adam asked, hopefully.

 _"I don't even know if it will restore us back to normal."_ Billy replied.

"So..." Goldar muttered.

 _"We'll just have to wait and see."_ Billy explained.

"..what are they saying, already?" Goldar asked, patting Rito's shoulder.

"Shh!" Rito shushed. "Wait a minute?"

Billy - holding the regenerator - Adam and Vera all then walked out the front door.

"Let's go meet the others." Billy said, as they walked away from the door.

"I'm sure be glad when this nightmare's over." Adam admitted.

"You and me both." Vera agreed, as they walked past a hedge.

Rito then stuck his head up from behind the hedge, as did Goldar.

"Alright, you heard 'em." Rito said. "Let's go get those coins."

"Hold it!" Goldar said, hitting Rito's chest.

"Hey!" he cried.

"We must report back to Lord Zedd." Goldar reminded.

"Oh, come on!" Rito moaned. "Are you a monkey, or a mouse?"

Goldar rubbed his head, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, we don't need, Ed." Rito told him. "Let's go after them and grab the coins when they'll all together. Are ya with me, big fellow?"

"No, not by choice." Goldar replied.

"Oh!" Rito groaned.

Vera, Billy and Adam walked along the street past a car.

"I don't know what to do if this doesn't work." Billy admitted.

"It'll work." Adam assured, hopefully.

"I hope you're right." Vera admitted.

Unknown to any of them, Rito and Goldar were following them.

"Stay behind me, and be quiet!" Rito said, shouting the last bit.

Billy, Adam and Vera kept on walking as they didn't hear him, when Goldar stood on the backend of Rito's foot.

"Ow!" he cried, before turning to him. "Would you watch where you're going?"

He then kicked Goldar in the leg.

"You know what I'm gonna do when everything gets back to normal?" Billy asked Vera and Adam.

Rito and Goldar then crept forward to follow them.

"I can't wait to get back to my computer." Billy told the others. "I really miss suffering the..."

They then all stopped.

"..internet." Billy finished.

Rito and Goldar then freaked and both hid behind a bush.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked.

Billy and Vera looked around.

"Nothing." Billy said, shaking his head.

They then all walked on.

"Must have imaged it." Vera said.

Rito and Goldar then peeked from behind the bush.

"That was close." Rito admitted.

The three kids kept walking down the street, and then past some mail boxes, as Goldar and Rito ran after them slowly.

"Now remember, be quiet and watch where you're going?" Rito whispered, before bumping into a mail box, and then Goldar bumped into him.

"Oh!" he groaned.

The three kids then stopped, and turned around, but saw no one.

"Did you hear something?" Adam asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Vera told him.

"Yeah, me too." Billy said.

"You think someone's following us?" Adam suggested.

"Let's hope not." Billy said.

"I think we should check back every few minutes to be sure?" Vera suggested.

"I agree." Billy said.

They then all walked on.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Cestro was holding a piece of the panel for the computer, while Alpha scanned, and the other Aquitains watched.

"I truly appreciate your help with our retro animated circuits." Alpha told him. "They just haven't been running right lately."

"It is my pleasure, Alpha." Cestro assured. "Anytime I can share my knowledge, I am pleased to do...so."

He moaned the last word as he began to faint.

"Cestro!" Alpha exclaimed, as Vivianne touched his shoulder. "AY-Yi-Yi! What's the matter?"

"Are you losing hydration?" Delphine asked.

"I believe so, Delphine." Cestro replied, grunting.

"Which means it won't be long before we all start to as well then." Vivianne realized.

"I must take action to counteract this immediately." Cestro explained.

Corcus, Tideus and Aurico then began to feel the same thing.

"I fear that I'm suffering a similar malady." Aurico said.

"As am I." Corcus said weakly.

"AY-Yi-Yi! This is terrible Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed. "What will we do now?!"

"Alpha, you must find us the nearst body of water for us to rehydrate." Vivianne explained.

"But it could take a while to find it." Alpha explained, franticly.

"Leave that to me." Vivianne told him.

She then began to move her hands like a magician, creating a small gush of water from them in an invisible bubble, and then she moved her hands like firing a cannon, causing the water to hit the other Aquitains.

"That should help hold us all for awhile until we can get rehydrated." she explained.

"What was that?" Alpha asked.

"I can use some Aquitian magic to temporally slow down the dehydration, but it won't last long." Vivianne explained.

"Now I know why you're the healer." Alpha breathed, before he began to get to work.

Vivianne nodded.

* * *

Inside the city, Tommy, Rocky, Kat and Aisha were standing near the Power Plant, when Vera, Adam and Billy came walking towards them with the regenerator.

"Great, you're all here." Billy said, as they walked towards the others. "Did you bring your Power Coins? Oh, hey."

"Yeah, we got them." they all replied, giving them to Adam.

Vera then gave Adam hers, and then he gave them all to Billy.

"On it's lowest setting, the regenerator should rearrange our molecular structures and turn us back to normal." Billy explained.

"Yes!" they all cheered happily - Kat and Aisha hugging each other while Tommy and Rocky hit their fists together. "Alright!"

"But there's one problem." Vera said, getting their attention. "We can only use it one at a time."

"Right." Tommy said, understandably.

Rito then came out from behind a pipe.

"Would you hurry up, Goldie." he told Goldar, impatiently.

Goldar then came out from behind the pipe himself. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

"They've got to be around here somewhere." Rito said, as they looked around. "I..." he then spotted them. "Oh, there they are!"

He then ran towards them.

"Let's get 'em!" Goldar grinned, as he followed.

Adam held the regenerator while Billy began to put the Power Coins in - one at a time - while Vera watched them, when Rito and Goldar came running from behind a big tank.

"Hurry, Billy!" Rocky advised, as he and the others got ready to fight, having spotted them. "It's Rito and Goldar."

The three of them then turned and saw them.

"I knew we were being followed." Adam said.

"They must've hid every time we looked back." Vera realized.

"Step back." Billy told them, taking the regenerator.

He then put it on the ground as Vera and Adam ran towards the others.

"Cross your fingers?" he asked.

"Hold it right there!" Goldar growled.

Billy then activated the regenerator.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Rito wondered.

Billy then stood up, and then white beams shot out of the regenerator.

"He's activating it." Goldar said, pointing at him with his sword.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rito asked. "Get him!"

The beams hovered around Billy, and then he returned to his normal age, and then the beams stopped.

"It worked." Tommy said, grinning. "You're big again, Billy."

Billy then turned to Rito and Goldar - who by this point had made it to him.

"Well, Billy, I see we've been taking our vitamins." Rito joked, before laughing.

"What do you want, Rito?" Billy demanded.

"Duh!" Rito mocked. "Let's see. The Power Coins..."

Tommy then ran towards them.

"..the regenerator, and anything else you've got..." Rito said, before Tommy picked up the regenerator and ran away. "Hey!"

"Run, guys!" Tommy shouted.

"Let's get 'em!" Rito yelled. "Come on, Goldie! Will you help me here!"

He and Goldar then ran after the Rangers.

The Rangers then ran away from the Power Plant.

"They're on to us!" Tommy breathed, as Billy looked back.

They kept on running away from Rito and Goldar.

* * *

At the Command Center, Vivianne's magic was starting to wear off as the Aquitians looked at the viewing globe, while Alpha worked on the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, as the viewing globe showed a fountain. "The closest body of water is the fountain in the town square!"

"Then the fountain... it is." Tideus stuttered. "The dehydration process...can be ignored no longer."

"We don't...have a choice." Vivianne realized. "My healing magic won't last much longer."

"Tideus and Vivianne are right, Alpha." Zordon agreed. "We must put their health ahead anything else. We will deal with whatever consequences arise as a result of their absence."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said. "I'll teleport them to the fountain immediately."

He then pressed some buttons on the computer, which then teleported the Aquitians away, before he turned around.

* * *

The Aquitians landed in a field near the fountain - their backs to it - and then they turned to it. (Vivianne was on Cestro's right) They then raised their hands up above their heads, and then they lifted themselves off the ground, and then lowered themselves towards the fountain. People gathered around the fountain as their feet touched the water.

"Whoa!" they said in amazement.

"They're awesome." a girl said, as the Aquitians lowered their hands to their chests.

"What the heck are they?" a man wondered.

The Aquitians then started glowing the respective Ranger colors.

* * *

Back at the Power Plant, Billy ran over a walkway with the others right behind him, unaware that Rito and Goldar were on the other side sniggering.

"Hi, guys." Rito said, saluting.

Billy then stopped, followed by Tommy and the others.

"I'll take that." Goldar told them, as he walked towards them.

He then snatched the regenerator of Tommy.

"Hey!" he said.

"Much obliged, kiddies!" Rito mocked.

"Alright, you guys asked for it." Billy warned, walking towards them.

"Right." Rito scoffed, firing blue beams out of his eyes.

The beams then hit Billy and sent him flying into a wall.

"Ugh!" he groaned, clutching his chest.

"Billy!" the others cried, as they ran towards him.

Goldar then tilted the regenerator up, causing the Power Coins to roll out onto his hand.

"I got the Power Coins!" he and Rito chanted.

They both then laughed.

"Yeah." Goldar cheered.

The other Rangers then reached Billy and crowed around him - Tommy, Kat and Adam on his right, and Vera, Rocky and Aisha on his left.

"Billy, are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Billy replied, in pain. "I think so."

Lighting then appeared on the top of one of the fuel tanks, and then Lord Zedd showed up where it had hit. "Excellent work, Rito." he commented.

"Oh, no!" Tommy groaned, as he and Billy turned to each other. "Lord Zedd."

"Funny, you all look much smaller than I remember." Lord Zedd said, pointing at them. "Oh, Rita!"

Rita then appeared on the roof of another tank. "Ha! Let's get on with it, shall we?" she suggested.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my dear." Lord Zedd agreed.

He then cast a spell out of his staff, and then Rita did the same with her wand, each targeting one of Goldar's hands as the Power Coins where in them - Lord Zedd hitting his right and Rita hitting his left.

The Rangers covered their eyes from the brightness of the spells with their arms as they watched.

Goldar then laughed as the spells stopped, and then his hands glowed brighter, forcing the Rangers to keep their eyes covered. Loud pops then went off in Goldar's hands, and then the Rangers removed their arms from their eyes.

"Bye, bye!" he laughed, as he opened his hands up, and then gold dust came out of them - which then blew off in the wind.

"Like golden dust floating in the wind, so shall your planet Earth perish!" Lord Zedd declared.

Goldar then rubbed his hands together.

"The time has come, Power Rangers, for you to prepare for the end of your world!" Lord Zedd yelled, laughing before he disappeared.

Rita then sniggered before she disappeared too.

Rito then walked towards Goldar, carrying both their swords and the regenerator.

"Let's see, now." he said, giving Goldar his sword. "This one's yours. This is mine. Huh, without the Power Coins, this thing's useless." he went on, throwing the regenerator away.

"Yeah!" Goldar agreed.

The regenerator then hit the ground and broke.

"We're outta here!" Rita declared, as he and Goldar disappeared.

Billy sighed as the Rangers looked in disbelief.

"What are we gonna do now?" Aisha asked.

"The Power Coins are gone and the regenerator's history." Billy explained. "There's not much we can do."

"At least you're back to normal." Vera said, trying to cheer him up. "Maybe you and Alpha can find another way to get us back to normal."

"If there is one." Billy corrected, glumly, before sighing.

* * *

Up in the palace, Rita was looking through her telescope, and saw the Aquitians getting rehydrated in the fountain.

"What a pretty package packed up so nice and neat." she admitted, before turning to Lord Zedd - who was sitting in his throne. "And it's not even my birthday!"

"Prefect isn't it?" he asked, as Rito nodded and Rita laughed. "The Aquitian Rangers alone in the center of town, the Power Coins destroyed. What more could we ask for?"

"How about a monster attack?" Rito suggested quietly, holding his hand near his mouth.

"Yeah." Rita agreed, grinning as he laughed.

"I can't believe it. Twice in one day, your brain has proven operational." Lord Zedd admitted, getting up.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Rito said, holding his right hand up.

"Enough! You know, it would be a shame to waste Billy's machine." Lord Zedd admitted.

"Excellent idea, Zeddie." Rita agreed, before laughing.

"Hey! It was my idea." Rito said, offended.

"Never mind!" Lord Zedd growled, casting a spell out of his staff towards the Earth.

* * *

The spell then hit the regenerator at the Power Plant, and then turned it into a monster called Slotsky.

"Hello, Power Rangers." he called, walking towards them - who were sitting down on a pipe. "I've been sent to make a few changes!"

The Rangers all turned to him.

"Huh?" they muttered, as they got to their feet - ready to fight.

"Stand back, you guys." Billy advised.

"Billy, you can't take this guy by yourself." Tommy told him.

"Tommy's right, Billy." Vera agreed. "He's too much for you alone unmorphed."

"I don't have a choice." Billy told them.

He began to walk towards Slotsky, when they were all teleported away.

"Hey!" Slotsky called. "Wait a minute?! Where'd they go?"

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was running to the main computer when the Rangers arrived.

"Oh!" he whimpered, as he started working on it.

"Man, that was close." Tommy admitted, breathing. "Thanks, Alpha."

"As always, it was my pleasure." Alpha told him.

"Alpha, where are the Aquitians?" Tommy asked.

"Their hydration levels were dangerously low." Zordon explained. "We teleported them to the nearest body of water. Vivianne used some of her healing magic to slow down the process so we could find it in time."

"Where are they, Alpha?" Aisha asked.

"At the fountain at the center of town." Alpha explained.

"Well, did you try to contact them and tell them we needed their help?" Billy questioned.

"Unfortunately, there telepathic powers do not function during rehydration." Zordon explained.

Billy sighed. "Well, I guess I should go do it on my own then." he said.

"I'm coming with you, Billy." Tommy told him.

Billy sighed again while looking at him. "Uh, Tommy, I really hate to say this to you, man, but... I am older than you." he said. "And I'm telling you to stay here for your own good."

Tommy didn't like this at all.

"Billy's right, Tommy." Vera agreed. "There's not much we can do as long as were still kids."

Tommy sighed, knowing she was right. He and Billy then hit wrists together and then he walked towards Vera and the others.

"Alpha, can you teleport me there right away?" Billy asked.

"Of course." Alpha said, as he began to press some buttons on the computer. "Prepare for teleportation?"

Billy was then teleported away, and then the others walked towards Alpha.

* * *

Billy arrived by a bush near the fountain, and then saw the Aquitians rehydrating and all the people around them, and then he ran towards them all.

"Wow!" a man awed.

"Guys!" Billy called, once he reached the fountain. "Guys, it's me, Billy! Hurry, we need your help! There's a monster headed this way!"

He then turned and saw Slotsky behind him - having already arrived.

"Oh, there you are, Billy!" he said.

Billy then turned back to the Aquitians. "Correction, the monster's here!" he told them.

Slotsky then laughed as people began to run away scared.

"It's time for fun, Rangers!" he laughed, as Tengas appeared around him. "Tengas, show 'em what you've got!"

Delphine then looked at Aurico, Cestro and Vivianne, and then turned to Corcus and Tideus - and then they all nodded.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

The screen splits itself into six - at the top from left to right is Aurico, Vivianne and Cestro, and at the bottom from left to right is Corcus, Delphine and Tideus.

"Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" they shouted.

Their Ranger suits then appeared on them.

The six of them then jumped out of the fountain, as the people nearby them all ran away, and then they turned to Slotsky and the Tengas.

"Alien Rangers!" they shouted, before doing their fighting poses. (Vivianne's was her left hand like a chop, while her right was above her head.)

"Ooh, fancy schmancy!" Slotsky mocked. "Get them, featherbrains!"

The Tengas then charged in at the Aquitians.

"Prepare for attack!" Delphine ordered, as they put their hands on either ends of saber holders. "Let's go!"

The others then charged in, and then she jumped.

"Give it to her!" Slotsky ordered.

Delphine then jumped over the fountain, while Corcus and Tiedus ran along beside it - as people watched while standing on the grass.

"Hey!" Corcus yelled, as they both tried to kick a Tenga each, but missed.

They both then turned back to them, and then Tideus kicked one, but it blocked it with its arm, while Corcus ducked under another's punch and then grabbed its arm. He then spun it around and kicked another while keeping hold of the one he had, while Tideus spun around to kick the one he had, but missed as it ducked. The one Corcus had hold of then broke free, and then jumped when he tried to tackle it, while the one Tideus was facing grabbed his arm and pushed him, but then Corcus kicked his in the chest.

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered, clapping their hands.

Billy then ran towards the crowd to avoid suspicion.

"They're amazing." a girl said beside him. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." Billy told her, as he wasn't meant to. "But whoever they are, they're heroes."

Two Tengas then ran towards some kids, who were scared, when Vivianne landed in front of them.

"Leave them alone, beak breath!" she shouted.

She then blocked ones punch, while kicking the other in the chest, and then she flipped the first one over.

"You alright?" she asked the kids.

They both nodded.

"Get over to the others!" she advised, pointing at the crowd. "This is no place for you right now!"

The boys then ran away, as she turned around, and then jumped over a Tenga as it charged at her, and then she kicked it in the chest with both feet.

Aurico and Cestro then ran at a few by the fountain, and then Cestro jumped while Aurico jumped to kick one, but missed, and then Cestro did a sideways handspring, and then a few backwards handsprings. Aurico then blocked an attack from a Tenga, while Cestro kicked one in the chest, and then karate chopped it in the back, knocking it down, while Aurico dodged a kick from his, and then the first one tried to kick him, but he grabbed his foot and hit it. He then grabbed the other ones arm and then hit it, before running towards some more.

He then did some fighting moves, as one kicked him, but he grabbed its foot, and then flipped it over, his leg on its chest.

"Is your species ticklish?" he asked, tickling its foot.

The Tenga then roared with laughter.

Corcus then jumped and landed with his back to two of them, and then held his hands out in a fighting pose. A Tenga then jumped towards him, and then he jumped and fly kicked it in the chest, and then flipped in the air before landing on the ground. He then turned around and tackled one as it came at him, and then he and another both jumped into the air, and then he kicked it with both legs, before back flipping in the air, and then landed on the ground, before spinning around and doing his fighting pose.

Vivianne jumped and split kicked two with her feet, then grabbed a third by the arm and flipped it over, where it then landed in the fountain. She then fly kicked a fourth in the chest, and then grabbed a fifth by the arm and pulled it to the ground.

Slotsky was now happy as he watched, with two Tengas beside him. "Hey, no fair!" he complained. "Just wait till I get a hold of you!"

"You won't get your chance!" Cestro shouted.

He then put his hand on the ground, and began to move his legs in kicking moves, while moving his hands off and on the ground - slimier to Zack's Hip Hop Kido. He then managed to tackle one Tenga as he kept on moving, followed by another, and another and then another, and then he put his right leg on the ground, while bending his left, as he turned to look at Delphine.

She back flipped as a Tenga tired to hit her, and then she did another one, before jumping up and spun around in the air as it charged at her, before landing on the ground. She then jumped up and kicked it in the back, sending it flying right into the fountain, causing the people to cheer.

Tideus then had hold of ones legs - which were wrapped around him - and then he spun it around while lifting it up, and then he threw it into the fountain. Two people then saw another one charging at him, just as he turned to it.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He then jumped up and wrapped his legs around its neck, laughing as he did, and then he used his legs to pull it over. He then got up as a bunch of people clapped and walked towards him.

"Way to go!" a man cheered. "Way to go!"

An African American man the patted the top of his helmet.

"Hey, give me high-five?" a man asked.

Tideus looked a bit embarrassed under his helmet.

Aruico then grabbed one and pulled it down, before turning to three people who where watching. "That alright?" he asked.

A man and a woman then walked to him.

"Yeah." the woman said.

Slotsky was now getting very angry. "Those Alien Rangers are ruining all my fun!" he cried. "Do something?!"

"Alright!" a Tenga said. "We're outta here!"

All the Tengas then flew off.

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered, clapping their hands - including Billy. "Whoo! Yeah! Way to go!"

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the alarm went off - but the young Rangers had now left.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, working at the computer. "Sensors indicate that Slotsky's at the quarry. Rangers, you must get there right away!"

* * *

The Aquitian Rangers then arrived at the quarry, and then jumped onto a stack of construction blocks. (Vivianne was between Tideus and Cestro.)

"Power of water, brought from the sky!" Aurico shouted, as they pulled their hands back.

"Powers of light, powers unite!" they all shouted, pulling their hands to their chests, and then to their left sides, and then touched both sides of their saber holders on their backs.

Slotsky watched from the ground and got annoyed. "Wait till you see what's up nest!" he warned.

"Oh, yeah!" Aurico said, holding his thumb up. "What goes up, must come down." he told Slotsky, turning his thumb upside down.

He then jumped and brought out his saber, and tried to hit him, but he blocked it - as his left hand turned into a magnet like claw - and then hit him in the chest with it, as the others watched - now also having their sabers out. Slotsky then turned around and hit Cestro in the chest, followed by Tideus, and then Delphine tried to hit him with her saber, before he hit her too.

"Hey!" Vivianne shouted, as she charged at him.

Slotsky then blocked an attack from her saber with his magnet, and then hit her in the chest hard.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he turned around.

Corcus then jumped to try and hit him, but he got his saber locked in Slotsky's magnet, causing him to pull Corcus over, sending him flying to the ground, and then the others gathered around him.

"Hey, check out my magnetic personality?" Slotsky asked, powering up the magnet.

The magnet then pulled the Aquitians lasers from their holders towards it.

"Hey!" Aurico shouted, as they looked from their holders to Slotsky.

He then put away his magnet and held two of the lasers - one in each hand. "Let's see if these work?" he asked himself.

He then fired them at the Aquitians, which then hit them and knocked them down - but only their suits hit the ground.

"Guess they work." Slotsky deduced, before realizing they weren't there. "Hey! Come back here, you chickens?!" he demanded, looking around. "I'm not through with you yet!"

Aurico then patted him on the back to get his attention. "Sir, your foods here." he joked.

"Did I order something?" Slotsky questioned, turning to him.

"Yeah, knuckle sandwich." Aurico replied, before punching him with a knuckle on his right hand.

Slotsky then rolled over to the pile of construction blocks, and then he got back up. "Why you..?!" he cursed.

Aurico then turned to him as the other Aquitians gathered around him. "Well, are you ready to give up yet?" he asked.

"No way!" Slotsky cried. "You cheated! I'm suppose to win!"

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd crossed their staffs/wands over each others.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Lord Zedd groaned.

"O mighty sceptres, make our monster grow!" they both shouted, as lighting came out of the staffs/wands and shot towards the Earth.

* * *

The lighting then hit Slotsky, and then he grew giant, laughing as he did.

The Aquitians then ran towards a small building nearby, and the looked up.

"We need the Battle Borgs." Aurico told them.

"Right!" the others said.

They then lifted their hands up with their thumbs and first fingers holding their Battle Borg balls in them.

"Battle Borgs, we Alien Rangers of Aquitar call on your power, now!" they chanted, as they moved hands to their chests, and then threw the ball away.

The balls then light up as they turned into the Battle Borgs.

"Come on!" Slotsky dared.

The Battle Borgs then all charged in, as he fired a laser out of his hand at them, but they kept coming. The Red one then jumped, followed by the Black, then the Blue, then the Orange, then the Yellow, and then the White.

Delphine and Cestro then both jumped, and then both their Battle Borgs chopped Slotsky on the shoulders. Vivianne then jumped and then crossed her arms over as she leaned forward, and then her Battle Borg did the same and hit Slotsky in the chest. Tideus and Corcus then both jumped and did a kick move, their Battle Borgs doing the same, and then kicked Slotsky in the face, sending him flying to the ground.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

On the ground, Corcus and Tideus stood beside each other, and then crossed their arms over each other's in the air.

"Ready, position." Corcus said.

Aurico then stood behind them. "Attack mode!" he shouted, before jumping up.

Tideus and Corcus then moved so Aurico landed on their shoulders between them, as his Battle Borg did the same.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

"Attack mode!" it shouted.

"Fly sequence!" Delphine and Cestro shouted, lifting their arms up into the air.

They then crossed their arms over each other into a boost position.

"Now!" Delphine shouted.

Their Battle Borgs then did the same.

"Fly sequence now!" they shouted.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

"Boost sequence!" Vivianne shouted, holding her hands to her chest with her fingers linked.

Her Battle Borg then did the same.

"Boost sequence!" it shouted.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

"Monster, you're finished!" Aurico said, holding his thumb up, and then turned it upside down.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

His Battle Borg then jumped off the Yellow and Black ones shoulders, then onto the Blue and White ones linked arms - which then boosted it into the air, and then against the Orange ones linked hands - which then boosted it towards Slotsky.

"Huh?" Slotsky muttered, looking up.

The Red Battle Borg then turned into a ball of fire and went right through Slotsky's chest - sending sparks through him as it landed on the ground. The other five Battle Borgs walked closer, and then did their fighting poses.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

Slotsky then fell to the ground and was destroyed, and then the Red Battle Borg turned around.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

"Yeah!" the Aquitians all cheered.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Battle Borgs then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, the Aquitians were all back at the fountain, as a man stepped out of a news van, followed by a cameraman, as a bunch of people clapped. The Aquitians were standing by the fountain, with the Mayor beside them behind a podium, as a bunch of people were in front of them - including the Rangers. (Vivianne was on Tideus's left.)

"Citizens of Angel Grove, as you know our town has come under the attack of horrible alien forces." the Mayor explained, as people took pictures of the Aquitians. "But thanks to our new friends from a far away land, all is well. We are safe! And it is for this reason that I present our Aquitian Rangers with the highest honor for bravery: The Golden Star!"

The crowd then cheered and clapped, as she went to put the Golden Star around Cestro's neck.

Billy and the young Rangers all cheered and clapped by one of the news vans.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about them being seen in public anymore." he admitted.

"Except they may need celebrity bodyguards now." Tommy joked

The others chuckled.

"I think everything's cool." Aisha admitted. "Everything's okay again."

"For now, Aisha." Billy explained, sighing.

"He's right." Adam agreed. "We've lost our Power Coins forever."

"Yeah. And Billy's device is ruined." Rocky added.

"And the Aquitians can't stay here indefinitely." Vera realized.

"Yeah." Billy agreed, sighing. "We've got a lot of things to figure out, you guys. Things are just gonna get worse. Much worse."


	12. The Alien Trap

**Intro**

A orb in space is destroyed. Lord Zedd fired lighting out of his hand while sitting in his throne. Rita then turned away from her telescope by the balcony. Aisha then smiled at the carnival. Adam then looked worried in the Command Center. Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and several other people then get turned into kids. The seven young Rangers walk through a sandstorm, and then arrived at the Command Center.

The Aquitian Rangers then all appear in the viewing globe. The Rangers then all run to it. The Aquitian Rangers then arrive at the beach. Rito then appears in the park with a bunch of Tengas behind him. The Aquitian Rangers morph sequence is shown - Aurico's, Vivianne's and Cestro's at the top, Tideus', Delphine's and Corcus's at the bottom. The six Aquitian Rangers then appeared in a wooded area, Delphine touching Aurico's left shoulder - him leaning his saber on his other shoulder.

The Aquitian Rangers then all hold their Battle Borg balls by their chests, and then throw them upwards, changing them into the Battle Borgs. Teenage Tommy looks up at Zordon. Goldar then grins. Teenage Kat looks up at Zordon. Lord Zedd looks down at Earth. Teenage Billy picks up some paper from out of the computer, with teenage Tommy and Vera behind him. The Aquitian Rangers then hold their right hands out while keeping their left fists clutched.

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

Catherine Sutherland as Kat  
Julia Jordon as Young Kat.

Emily Deschanel as Vera

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

Kimberly J. Brown as Young Vera.

Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam  
Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam

Karen Ashely as Aisha

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

'Sicily' as Young Aisha

Steve Cardenas as Rocky

 _Mighty Morphin…_

Michael J. O'Laskey II as Young Rocky

 _..Power Rangers_

Jason David Frank as Tommy  
Michael J. Gotto as Young Tommy

It then showed Billy returning to his normal age with the regenerator.

David Yost as Billy

It then shows Bulk and Skull in their police uniforms.

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

Jason Narvy as Skull & Paul Schrier as Bulk

They both then hold up a doughnut each.

It then showed the Battle Borgs standing beside each other, ready to fight. It then showed the six Shogun Zords on a hill, and then put their hands together like ninjas, and then merged into the Shogun Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

It then shows the Shogun Megazord bring out the Fire Saber, and then it slashed a monster with it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producer  
Douglas Sloan

It then shows the Shogun Megazord's head been attached.

 _Go, Go, Alien Rangers_

Produced by  
Ronnie Hader  
Johnathan Tzachor

A blue beam heads towards a orb and destroys it.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

* * *

At the park, Tommy, Vera and Kat were all standing by a device that was firing a beam at the sky.

"I hope Billy gets back here soon." Kat admitted, as she walked towards the others. "This thing's making me nervous."

"I know what you mean, Kat. I'm a tech whiz and even I don't know what this is." Vera admitted.

"I sure hope it works." Tommy hoped, touching it.

Unknown to any of them, a woman was sitting on a bench nearby looking at them.

"What do you call it again?" Kat asked, putting her hand on her chin. "A molecular hydro..."

"It's a molecular hydro atomistic generator." Tommy said, as the woman stood up. "It's analysing the moistures and gases in our air. It tries to create water similar to Aquitar's or something like that."

"As the Aquitians can't stay here, Billy's making something similar for them." Vera explained.

"Oh, so Billy is going to make one for the Aliens, so they can rehydrate." Kat realized.

The woman had then walked over to them as Tommy was about to touch the generator.

"You poor darling." she said, pushing his hand away, before walking towards the front of them. "Uh... What parent in their right mind, would leave children like you alone, with such dangerous equipment?"

The three kids looked at each other.

"Dangerous?" Kat asked quietly.

"You could get into all sorts of trouble." the woman told them.

"We're fine." Tommy assured. "Really."

"Yeah, we know what we're doing, ma'am." Vera assured.

The woman looked unconvinced. "Oh, well, I'd... I'm left with no choice." she told them, getting Tommy to turn to the girls. "I'm simply going to have to turn it over to the proper authorities."

"Hey!" a voice called.

They all turned to see that Billy had arrived, holding a case in one hand.

"Didn't I tell you kids not to play with my science experiment?" he questioned.

The woman then turned to him as he walked towards them all.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. It appears as through my little brother and sisters here like to get into trouble." he reassured.

Kat put her hands on her hips while Vera folded her arms, both angry and annoyed.

The woman then breathed and began to walk away. "Well, yes. I was just worried." she told him, as she walked past him.

"Well, thanks." Billy said, as Tommy and the girls walked towards him. "I appreciate it. Now, the three of you keep it up, you're gonna lose your allowance."

The three kids all stared at him.

"Lose our allowance?" Tommy questioned.

"Just trying to make it believable." Billy assured.

He then picked up his case.

"Did you find what you needed?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Billy said, patting the case. "Come on."

He then put the case down on the bench, and then he opened the case up, revealing the small generator and a few wires.

"Wow!" Tommy said in amazement, as they all took something out of it. "I don't get it. What do we need all this stuff for if that already works?"

"Well, that was just a prototype to see if I could duplicate the water on Aquitar." Billy explained.

"So what's this for?" Vera asked, pointing at the chest.

"Well, now I'm gonna use a similar device that when placed in the lake, will transform the entire body of water, allowing the Aquitains to rehydrate." Billy explained.

Tommy blinked while Kat and Vera looked confused.

"So if this works, it means that they can stay on our planet, and they can help us fight Zedd and Rita?" Kat questioned.

"And maybe even get us back to the future." Tommy realized.

"I've gotta admit, Billy, but that's a cleaver idea." Vera commented.

"Let's hope it works." Billy told her.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd was standing near his throne.

"Those meddling morphers must be stopped." he grumbled. "Hmm. I'll steal Billy's precious generator." he then sat down. "That'll put a damper on his rehydrating plans, and then those Alien Rangers drips will have to return home."

He then laughed evilly as he turned his throne around fully.

* * *

Later, Billy had brought his generator to the Command Center, where Cestro was giving him a hand - the other Aquitians had gone off with the other Rangers.

"There, that should do it." Billy said, once they'd finished, as Cestro admired the generator "Once I place this in the water, the molecular generator will mutate it into a match for Aquitar, thus allowing you to rehydrate."

Cestro continued to admire the generator. "Quite impressive, Billy." he admitted.

"Excellent work." Alpha said. "Way to go."

"Vivianne was right." Cestro realized. "You and I are both the brains on our teams."

"I could say the same." Billy admitted.

Cestro began to moan from dehydration.

"Cestro..." Billy said, concerningly as he grabbed him.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"..are you alright?" Billy asked.

"Cestro!" Alpha said, franticly.

"Just getting weaker." Cestro assured.

"It must be his hydration level." Zordon realized.

"My people and I...need to rehydrate soon." Cestro explained. "Vivianne's healing magic...only slows the hydration down...but the more she dehydrates...the weaker it gets."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "We must hurry then!"

"I suggest you find a secluded area, Billy." Zordon suggested. "Somewhere where you won't be disturbed by the curious citizens of Angel Grove."

"Well the north side of Angel Grove lake is always deserted." Billy explained.

"Inform the others." Cestro told him.

Billy nodded in agreement, looking at Alpha.

* * *

Meanwhile, _all_ the other Rangers were at the beach, the Aquitians eating frozen popsicles and ice cream while the kids watched by an ice cream truck, the driver getting annoyed.

"Hmm. May I have another one please?" Delphine asked, her mouth full as she gave a popsicle stick to Aisha, who then gave her another one.

"Delphine, that's your fifth one." Aisha told her, annoyingly.

Vera and Kat rolled their eyes, as Tideus bite the side of a popsicle.

"But...these frozen delights are so...delicious." he said, before taking another. "How can we stop."

"You don't see Vivianne stuffing her face like you lot." Vera told them.

Vivianne kept eating the one she had, but unlike the others, had only eaten two and half so far, compared to the rest.

The man inside the truck was now fed up. "Can I please go now?" he asked Kat desperately.

"Yeah, sure." Kat told him. "Thanks, mister."

The man then put a 'sold out' sign up, and then walked away from the window.

Nearby, Bulk and Skull were standing on a pier, about to go fishing, and then they threw the ends of their rods into the water.

"Okay, come on." Bulk said.

The Rangers and Aquitians then all stopped by the water, the Aquitians still eating their popsicles, and then looked at the pair of them.

"What are the two you call Bulk and Skull doing?" Delphine asked.

"They're fishing." Tommy explained, sounding uneasy.

"Huh?" Delphine muttered.

"Yeah." Rocky said, sounding odd. "They're trying to...catch the fish."

"For what purpose?" Tideus asked, wondering.

"Yeah, why?" Vivianne asked.

Adam had an uneasy look on his face. "Uh... to eat." he said.

The Aquititans then spat out the pieces of popsicles they were eating, and then coughed, shocked by what Adam had told them.

"To eat them!" Delphine exclaimed.

On the pier, Skull was chewing something while Bulk looked at him, as both their rods stayed in the water.

"No! You've got to hold it tight, like me." Bulk explained. "Watch the master?"

They both then rolled up their lines a little.

"I don't know, Bulky." Skull told him. "I get kinda nervous about fish. What if one of them jumps up and bites my eyeball or something?" he asked, holding his hand over his eye.

Bulk shook his head in annoyance. "Get real, dweeb. I mean, you'd have to be in charge around here. King of the sea, know what I'm saying?" Bulk questioned.

"Sure, king of the sea!" Skull said in disbelief, as he slapped himself on the chest.

He then pulled his rod back and threw the line back into the water.

Delphine twisted her head to her left as she and the others all watched them both, before turning to Adam. "As a species who dwell in water, we cannot stand ideally by and let those _two_ disturb the poor defenceless creatures."

The Aquitians then threw their popsicles away as the human Rangers all backed away.

"Huh?" Rocky muttered, as Aisha dragged him back.

The Aquitians then raised their arms over their heads with their hands together, and then lowered them to their chests - glowing blue as they did.

"Come on, come on. Let's hurry." Aisha said, as she and Rocky ran off.

The Aquitians then pushed their hands forward, creating a whirlwind which shot towards the water, and then the water began to bubble near the end of the fishing lines.

Skull then began to feel his line getting pulled. "Hey, Bulky, I got something!" he said.

Bulk then dropped his rod and grabbed hold of Skull's. "Hold onto it, Skull." he told him. "Reel that sucker in."

"I'm losing it!" Skull cried. "I'm losing it!"

"You've gotta be king of the sea." Bulk said. "King of the sea!"

They both began to lose their balance as the Aquitians kept using the power to make the water bubble, and they then both fell into the water. The Aqutitans then stood at ease with their hands by their bellies as the Rangers ran back to them, giggling.

Skull then pull his head out of the water and shook it, and then Bulk came up from the water.

"King of the sea, huh?" Skull asked angrily.

He then splashed some water at Bulk, who then splashed back.

Kat and Vera giggled while standing near Aruico.

"Looks like flush day on all washed up." Kat joked.

Aurico then began to faint slightly. "That...drained me." he said.

"I'm a little drained too." Vivianne said, losing her balance.

Delphine and the others began to dehydrate as well.

"Aurico, are you alright?" Rocky asked concerningly.

Aurico just mumbled as he looked at them.

"We need water...soon." Tideus explained, as Aisha turned to him.

Vera then touched Vivianne's arm. "Can't you use some of your magic to slow down the dehydration?" she asked.

"I must wait until we're all together, 'cause I won't have the strength to do it a second time." Vivianne explained.

"Guys!" Tommy said, pointing at something.

They all turned to see Cestro - who was getting dehydrated - and Billy, who was wearing some scuba gear.

"We're ready." Billy told them.

They then all gathered together, each Aquitian leaning on a Ranger - Delphine on Rocky, Tideus on Aisha, Corcus on Adam, Vivianne on Vera, and Aurico on Tommy. Vera then let Vivianne go, and then Vivianne started moving her like a magician, creating a small gush of water from them in an invisible bubble, and then she moved her hands like firing a cannon, causing the water to hit the other Aquitains.

"That won't last long." she explained. "Billy, you must work fast in installing your device."

"I know, but we have to get to the lake first." Billy explained. "It's abandoned."

"Let's go then." Delphine said, still leaning on Rocky.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, having been waiting for the right moment.

"Ah, prefect." he said. "The goofy parade is heading for the great outdoors." He then turned to Rito and Goldar. "You two numbskulls are going to show up for a little fun in the sun." he told them.

Rito rubbed his armpit as they both looked grinned. "Hey, great." he said. "Maybe I'll get a chance to get on working a sun-bone."

He then laughed as Lord Zedd got up growling, before turning to them. "Silence!" he barked. "Just bring me that device or I'll see to it that you really get burned!"

* * *

Billy, helping Cestro along, had now led the others towards Angel Grove lake, which was deserted, as the others followed - Delphine leaning on Aisha, Tideus leaning on Kat, with Tommy helping, Vivianne leaning on Vera, Aruico leaning on Rocky, and Corcus leaning on Adam.

"Your lakes are very beautiful." Delphine commented. "Reminds me of home."

"I don't think I've been around here?" Kat asked, admittingly.

"Neither have I." Vera admitted.

"Not many people have." Tommy explained. "It's hard to get to."

"How much further, Billy?" Vivianne asked. "My healing magic is starting to wear off."

"We're almost there, Vivianne." Billy explained.

They then approached a small boat by the water, when Rito and Goldar suddenly showed up in front of it.

"Look out!" Tommy said.

"Goodie. A day at the lake with the Power Runts!" Rito joked.

"Hope you pack your picnic?" Goldar asked, jokingly.

"No? Aw, too bad." Rito mocked. "Just hand over that device?!"

Billy held onto the bag the device was in, which was wrapped around his shoulder.

"We are in need of that!" Delphine argued.

"Well, I'm sorry to here that." Rito admitted sarcastically. "But Ed needs it more, and what the big guys wants, the big guy gets."

Delphine then began to pass out.

"Concentrate, friends." Tideus said.

"Easy." Adam advised, as the Rangers let go of the Aquitians.

The Rangers then all backed, while the Aquitians gathered around each other weakly.

"Uh-oh!" Rito muttered.

The Aquitians then pushed their hands forward, and fired a blue beam at Rito and Goldar, which then hit them and knocked them into the boat. The boat then slid down from the sand and ended up in the water, and then the Aquitians looked exhausted.

"We got ya." Tommy said, as the Rangers grabbed them.

The boat then shot out along the water.

"Hey!" Rito yelled. "What's going on here?!"

"We've been lunged!" Goldar explained.

He then moaned as he started to fall out of the boat.

"Hang on, skipper!" Rito called. "Your old buddy's..."

"Get me outta here?!" Goldar demanded.

"..coming to save ya." Rito told him.

Billy then wrapped his bag around his shoulder. "Come on, let's move!" he told the others, grabbing Cestro's arm. "We've got to get the generator in the water to start the process."

They then all walked along by the water.

* * *

On the balcony in the palace, Lord Zedd had zoomed his goggles in and was watching Rito and Goldar in the boat, while Rita stood beside him.

"What's truly baffling is why I keep relying on those two mindless buffoons!" Lord Zedd growled, before removing the zoom as he shook his head. "Oh! Those pinheads can't do anything right!"

Rita groaned in agreement. "Those irritating aliens are gonna rehydrate in the lake!" she groaned.

"Wait, that's it!" Lord Zedd then said. "Of course, the lake. Ah, my dear."

Rita put her hands on her hips while looking at him confused. "Zeddie, I see that twisted look in your eyes." she told him.

Squatt and Baboo - who were both watching from behind them - look nervous.

"Oh, no! He's got that look in his eye again." Squatt whimpered, covering his eyes while Baboo muttered in agreement.

"Think about it?" Lord Zedd asked, as he walked away from the balcony, before Rita followed. "Billy's device is designed to remove the Earth's impurities, but he never took into account _lunar_ toxic waste?"

"I think I see where you're going with this." Rita grinned. "I like it!"

They both then laughed.

"After we dump our own space waste into the water, those galactic do-gooders will be destroyed forever!" Lord Zedd explained, before they both laughed again.

Rita then linked arms with him as they walked back to the balcony. "You're a real smart guy, Zeddie!" she told him.

"Go on." Lord Zedd blushed.

"I knew I didn't marry you for your looks." Rita said, touching his chest with her finger.

Lord Zedd sniggered. "And I can think of no one better to toxicant the lake than our very own Erik and Merrick the Barbaric." he told his wife.

Rita then laughed. "Those are rude prude dudes, and I love them." she said in agreement.

They both then laughed again.

Squatt and Baboo then cheered.

"Hooray, the Barbaric Brothers!" Squatt cheered.

* * *

Inside a forest, the two Barbaric Brothers walked past some trees, nd then stared at the lake.

"Surf's up, dude." one said.

"For sure, bro." the other agreed.

Inside the lake, Billy had now installed his device and then took his goggles off his eyes. He then touched it to power it up, and then he swam back to the beach towards the others.

The other Rangers were all sitting on the sand, when Billy got to them, and then turned to the Aquitians, who were standing up.

"Alright, guys, the device is set." he told them. "Do your thing?"

The Aquitians nodded, and then they raised their hands up above their heads - as the Rangers watched, Billy crouching down as he did - and then the Aquitians lifted themselves off the ground, and then lowered themselves towards the lake.

"Wow." the Rangers awed.

The Aquitians feet then touched the lake near Billy's device, and then they started glowing the respective Ranger colors.

"Wow." Aisha awed softly.

As that worked, Merrick began to walk towards the lake. "Nothing like a little toxic waste to get your circulation going." he said, as he stopped by the water.

He then poured some purple chemicals into the lake.

"Going nowhere that is." he corrected.

As the Rangers kept watching the Aquitians, Billy turned to them. "Well, if my calculations are correct, they should be soaking up Aquitian water now." he told them.

"Yes." Adam cheered quietly.

Merrick kept pouring the chemicals into the water. "It's gross amoongo." he said.

The Aquitians kept on rehydrating, when the chemicals began to surround them all and the device.

"Something's happening." Cestro realized, as he looked at the water.

On the shore, Billy and the Rangers noticed it too.

"Wait." Billy said, as he got up.

"What's wrong, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"What's happening?" Billy asked, wondering.

The two Barbaric brothers both were watching with delight from the treeline.

"Cool dude." Erik said, as Merrick drank something out of a canteen.

The Aquitians began to feel weak from both dehydration and the toxic in the water.

"Losing...focus, Rangers." Aurico said.

The Rangers all watched their Aquitian friends, not believing what was happening to them.

"We're back!" a voice called, getting their attention.

The all got up - except for Billy who was already standing - and then all turned to see Rito and Goldar near the boat they were in - which was back on the shore.

"I'm afraid the water's unsuitable for swimming, thanks to the Barbaric Brothers." Goldar told them.

"Yeah." Rito said.

The Aquitians kept looking down as the toxic water, and began to feel more dehydrated.

"Oh, no. They've contaminated the lake." Billy realized. "Quick, get out of the water!"

"Not so fast, little fishes!" Rito said, holding a device up, and then fired a beam out of it.

The beam then hit the Aquitians and then created a barrier around them, preventing them from escaping, and then Rito turned the device off.

"Isn't that nice, boys and girls?" he asked the Rangers, jokingly, before turning to the Aquitians. "Ah...I've always wanted my own fishbowl."

"Now the lake contains a chemical that will destroy you Rangers." Goldar explained. "I'm afraid there's no way out!"

The Aquitians began to moan in pain as Rito laughed loudly.

By the trees, Erik turned to his brother.

"So like, should we stick around, you know, or go get a burrito?" he asked.

"Chill out." Merrick said. "We've got to make sure those Power Rangers are done for."

The young Rangers were all ready to fight if they had too, while Rito laughed at them, before looking at his wrist.

"Oh, looks like time is running out, Power Peewees." he told the Rangers.

"Rito, let them go?" Aisha asked kindly.

"Never, you brat!" Goldar shouted, while Rito mocked with his hand. "Once the toxic chemicals have destroyed the aliens, the end of all Power Rangers will be a reality!"

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita was watching what was happening through her telescope, before taking her eye out of it and laughing.

"Look at the little fish squirm?" she asked her husband. "It makes me hungry for sushi."

She then rubbed her stomach while mumbling, and then she laughed again.

"That's just an appetizer, my dear." Lord Zedd assured, sitting in his throne, before getting up. "Once the Rangers are history, I'll unleash the Barbaric Brothers on the entire world!"

He then laughed.

* * *

Inside the treeline near the lake, the Barbarbic brothers watched what was happening with the Rangers, Rito and Goldar.

"After we destroy the Rangers, I need to wax my board." Merrick admitted.

"Sure." Erik told him.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the Alarm went off as Alpha worked on the computer.

"Have you made any progress, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi! I'm still trying to penetrate the forcefield around the Alien Rangers!" he explained, franticly as he pressed buttons on the computer. "But it's too powerful!"

He then walked to the main computer.

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Zordon told him. "If we do not free them, then Zedd's Barbaric Brothers will contaminate all of Angel Grove."

* * *

Back at the lake, the Rangers had huddled around themselves in a circle. (Vera was between Rocky and Adam)

"If we can get Rito's controller, I can bring the forcefield down." Billy said quietly.

"I know what to do." Tommy whispered.

The others giggled, knowing what he was thinking. They all put their hands on top of each others in the middle of the circle.

"Let's go!" they all said, as they rose their hands up.

They then all separated, and then they turned towards Rito and Goldar.

"Anybody up for a game of tag?" Tommy asked.

"You're it!" Adam said, tagging Aisha.

She then walked towards Tommy. "Tommy, you're it!" she said.

"Alright, catch me if you can?" Tommy dared.

He then started running towards the tree as the others chased him - except Billy who ran to the tree.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rito wondered.

"Uh, I don't know." Goldar admitted, as Tommy began to run towards them and then Adam chased Rocky while Kat chased Aisha and Vera. "Some kind of trick?"

"I don't get it." Rtio said.

Tommy then stopped in front of them. "It's tag, Rito, and I'm it." he told them. "Man, I love this game!"

Aisha then started chasing Adam while Vera chased Kat.

"Games? I love games!" Rito exclaimed happily. "Oh, oh, I want to play!" he said, holding his hand up. "I want to play!"

"No, you fool!" Goldar scowled. "It's some kind of trap!"

"Uh..." Rito muttered.

"Whoever catches me wins." Tommy told them, before running off. "Catch me if you can?!"

"Why you little!" Rito said, as he chased after him.

"No! No!" Goldar cried.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Rito said, as Tommy tripped over, and fell onto his knee. "I win!"

"No, you lose." Tommy told him, shaking his head.

He then turned around slightly and kicked the controller out of Rito's hand.

"Hey!" he complained, as the controller flew into the air. "No fair!"

The controller then started to fall back down, and then Billy caught it, as Tommy ran away from Rito.

"Where'd it go?" he wondered, as Goldar walked towards him. "Where'd it go?"

"You fool!" Goldar growled.

Billy fumbled with the controller as the other Rangers ran towards him, and then he fired a beam which removed the forcefield around the Aquitians.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered.

Tommy and Billy then high-fived each other, while Rocky did the same with Adam and then Aisha, while Vera did it with Kat.

"Alright!" Adam cheered.

The Aquitians then lifted themselves off the water, and then Rito moaned.

"I told you not to fool around." Goldar said, rudely.

"I didn't know..." Rito muttered, rubbing his head.

"Look what you've done?" Goldar asked sarcastically. "Lord Zedd will..."

"It's not my fault." Rito complained.

"..have your skull for this." Goldar finished, before clearing his throat.

He then disappeared as Rito looked confused. "Oh, now I'm gonna get it!" he moaned. "Oh, well...might as well get this over with. See ya?!"

He then disappeared.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd was looking angry at Rita.

"Rita, I'm going to send every one of your brother's bones to every dog pound in Angel Grove!" he growled.

"Are you blaming Rito for this mess?" Rita accused.

"Well..." Lord Zedd muttered.

"Maybe it was monkey-breath." Rita told him.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Lord Zedd mumbled. "I still have the Barbaric Brothers."

"Yeah." Rita said.

"I'll order them to tear Angel Grove apart." Lord Zedd decided.

* * *

Back at the lake, the Aquitians were getting more dehydrated by the minute, as the Rangers walked towards them.

"Are you guys alright?" Billy asked.

"We're find, Billy." Cestro assured, as the Aquitians all touched their heads. "But wait..? Zordon is trying to contact us telepathically."

They then all heard Zordon's voice.

 _"Rangers, the Barbaric Brothers have launched an attack on Angel Grove."_ he said. _"Are you strong enough to go into battle?"_

"We'll handle the Barbaric Brothers, Zordon." Cestro said.

"But you guys are too weak." Tommy argued.

"We are Rangers, Tommy." Aurico explained.

"Vivianne, can't you slow down your dehydration levels again with your healing magic?" Vera asked.

"I'm a little weak to try again, Vera." Vivianne explained. "Especially since I've not been rehydrated. Right now, we must deal with the Barbaric Brothers."

Delphine then walked forward. "It's morphin time!" she shouted.

The screen splits itself into six - at the top from left to right is Aurico, Vivianne and Cestro, and at the bottom from left to right is Corcus, Delphine and Tideus.

"Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" they shouted.

Their Ranger suits then appeared on them.

They then all appeared in the wooded area the Barbaric Brothers were in, and then Aruico took his saber out and put it against his right shoulder. The others then gathered around him and Delphine touched his left shoulder.

"We must remember to conserve our energy." she reminded the others.

"Right." Aurico said.

They then all looked at the Barbaric Brothers.

"You surfing turf, Rangers." Merrick groaned. "Now I'm like totally bummed out."

* * *

In the palace, Goldar was watching the whole thing through Rita's telescope.

"The Barbaric Brothers are really mad." he told Lord Zedd, turning to him.

Lord Zedd then walked towards him. "Good. Then they'll be even madder when they're really big." he grinned.

He and Rita then crossed their staffs/wands over each other's.

"Grow monsters, grow!" they yelled, as lighting shot out of them.

* * *

The lighting then hit the Barbaric Brothers, and then they grew giant.

"Whoa, Marco. Excellent, Zedd." Merrick admitted.

"Like 'awesome'." Erik said.

The Aquitians lifted their hands up with their thumbs and first fingers holding their Battle Borg balls in them.

"Battle Borgs, power of water, power of light, powers untie!" they chanted, as they moved hands to their chests, and then threw the ball away.

The balls then light up as they turned into the Battle Borgs

"Power up!" the Aquitians shouted, holding their right arms in the air.

The Battle Borgs then got ready to fight.

"Oh, yeah." Merrick muttered. "Check this out?"

He and his brother where then covered in amour on their chests and legs, and each had a weapon on their right hands - he had a drill while Erik had a Buzzsaw.

"Dude, no way." he said.

"Way, dude." Erik said. "Duh."

"Let's go." Merrick said.

The Battle Borgs then charged in at the brothers.

"Surf's up!" Merrick said, as he and his brother charged in.

Cestro, Corcus and Tideus then held their arms up to link them together, but then pulled them down again. Tideus and Corcus then both did a kick move, and then Corcus spun around to kick again.

Delphine, Aurico and Vivianne meanwhile, did several blocking moves, and then Aurico spun around and did a kick.

The Black Battle Borg sent a kick at Erik as the Yellow one ran around him, and then the Blue one tried to punch him but missed as he ducked. The Yellow one then tried to fly kick Erik, but he didn't go down, then he dodged a kick from the Black one, and then a spinning kick from the Blue, and then blocked a punch from the Yellow.

Merrick meanwhile, was kicked in the chest by the Red one, but he didn't go down, then he hit it's knee, before blocking a punch from it, and then kicked it in the chest. He then turned around to kick the Orange one, but it blocked it, but then he stabbed it with his drill, knocking it back, causing Vivianne to feel the pain.

Erik then started spinning up it's Buzzsaw. "Dudes, I'm coming in!" he said, before hitting the Yellow and Blue ones with it, knocking them both down.

Tideus and Cestro were both on their knees, feeling the pain of the Buzzsaw, and then Corcus turned to them, before back to Erik.

"I will avenge my companions." he said, clutching his fist.

He then jumped, and then his Battle Borg did the same thing, and then punched Erik in the chest as he turned to it. Erik then charged and hit the Black Battle Borg in the chest with his Buzzsaw, then turned around to hit it again, but it blocked it with its elbows. He then manged to pick it up and then held it up before spinning around.

"Round and round she goes." he chanted, as Corcus looked up.

"No, you barbarian!" he shouted. "Release my Borg, now!"

Erik kept spinning around. "And where she stops, only I know." he chanted, before throwing the Black Battle Borg away.

It then went flying, as Corcus went flying too, and crashed into the Blue and Yellow Battle Borgs, knocking them all down, while Crocus went flying into Cestro and Tideus, the latter of whom caught him.

Aurico, Delphine and Vivianne then ran in front of them all.

"We must use all our powers to defeat them." Aurico realized.

"Now!" Delphine shouted, as she charged in.

Aurico then followed her, followed by Vivianne.

"Be strong." Corcus advised, clutching his chest.

"Alien dudes, I've got something for ya." Merrick said, powering up his drill.

He then stabbed the White Battle Borg with it, knocking it into the Orange one, and then turned around as the Red one kicked him in the chest, before he stabbed it. Aruico, Delphine and Vivianne then stopped, and then Delphine did a kick move, and then the White Battle Borg jumped to kick Merrick, but missed as he ducked, and then he hit it in the chest with his drill, knocking it down.

Delphine was then knocked back, causing the others to turn to her.

"Delphine!" Aurico exclaimed.

"I'll get him!" Vivianne shouted, doing a punch move.

The Orange Battle Borg tried to punch Merrick in the face, but missed as he ducked, and then he tried to stab it with his drill, but it blocked it with its wrists, but then he stomped on its foot and stabbed it, knocking it down, causing Vivianne to go flying.

"Vivianne!" Aurico exclaimed.

He then ran forward a did a fly kick, and then a punch move.

The Red Battle Borg then tried to punch Merrick, but he blocked it with his drill, and then it tried to kick him, but he blocked it with his hand, and then he hit it with his drill. He then tried to hit it again, but it blocked it with its wrists, and then he threw it over him, making it land on the ground hard, and then it rolled over till it got to its knees.

"Hey, let's play wipeout?" Merrick suggested, as Erik came up behind the Battle Borg.

"Cool." he agreed.

He then hit the Red Battle Borg in the chest with his Buzzsaw, and then again with his hand, and then grabbed it by the shoulders.

"You see that?" he asked his brother.

"Awesome." Merrick commented, his drill spinning. "Hey, hold still? I don't want to make a mess."

Aruico groaned in pain as he tried to get his Battle Borg free, while the other Aquitians all groaned while they were on their knees behind him.

"Ah! You hideous eel creature!" he moaned. "You will not get away with this. On the scared words of Aquitar, I promise you, you will not!"

Merrick kept moving closer to Erik.

"Come on!" his brother said. "Put it in gear!"

Merrick then began to charge. "I'm totally stuffed man." he said.

The Black, Blue and Yellow Battle Borgs struggled to get up, as did the Orange one, and the White one.

"Battle Borg, spin!" Aurico shouted.

The Red Battle Borg then began to spin around, taking Erik with him.

"Huh?" Erik muttered.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Red Battle Borg then broke free of Erik's grip, and then the Aquitians gathered around Aurico.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Now the tide of battle has turned."

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Battle Borgs then all gathered together.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

"Combine energy!" Aurico ordered.

"Right!" Delphine agreed, as she and the others all held their fists up.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

They then all formed a line behind Aurico. (First Delphine, then Cestro, Vivianne, Tideus, and finally Corcus)

"Energize!" they shouted, crossing their arms over each other like a 'X'.

"Energize!" the Red Battle Borg echoed, crossing its arms over each other.

Corcus then turned to his left and held his right hand above the ground, followed by Tideus, Vivianne, Cestro, Delphine, and finally Aurico.

"We need Shogun Megazord power now!" they all shouted, pulling their hands back with their fists clutched, and then held their right fists in the air.

The six Shogun Zords then arrived on a hill, and then put their hands together like ninjas, and then merged into the Shogun Megazord, and then lighting went off near it.

"Charge!" Merrick ordered, as he and his brother charged in.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord's eyes then glowed, and then the Fire Saber from its right hand.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord then spun the Fire Saber around in a circle, until it was above it's head. The Shogun Megazord then slashed the Barbaric Brothers with the Fire Saber, hitting them both in the head.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Barbaric Brothers then turned to each other.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"This is bogus, man!" Erik complained, as they both fell to the ground, and were then destroyed.

The Shogun Megazord then lowered the Fire Saber.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rito was looking in the big end of Rita's telescope.

"Whoa! That's scary looking." he admitted, before waving. "Hi, there."

"Is there no one I can count on to stop those obnoxious aliens!" Lord Zedd growled angrily.

Rito then leaned into the telescope. "Some kind of big ugly eye monster." he said.

Rita - who was on the other end - then took her eye out of it and walked towards him.

"Take your boney paws off my telescope, you creepy loser?!" she demanded.

"Who you calling a creepy loser?" Rito asked, accusingly. "At least I didn't marry, Ed."

He then stumbled off as Rita turned to him. "His name is 'Zedd'!" she shouted. "Zedd!"

Lord Zedd groaned while pointing at his head. "I'm getting one of your headaches now." he admitted.

* * *

Later, Billy and the Aquitians were all inside the Command Center, looking at the device Billy had made - which was now covered in purple goo.

"How does it look?" Delphine asked.

Billy sighed. "The generator's useless now." he explained. "And building a new one would take too long."

"You tried your best, Billy." Vivianne assured. "That's more than what we could ask for."

"Well, what do we do now?" Corcus asked.

"I'm sorry, you have no choice Rangers." Zordon explained. "You must return home."

"But we can't leave you, Zordon." Tideus argued. "Zedd will launch another attack, and will be victorious."

"To stay would mean to perish." Zordon told them. "You have already risked your lives to help us."

Billy sighed as he turned to the Aquitians. "Zordon's right." he said. "You need to return home. Somehow, we'll find a way to deal with Zedd."

"Even in your darkest moment, you think not of yourselves but of us." Aurico said. "You are truly brethren, and I am honored to share the Power of the Rangers with you and your friends."

"As are we all, my friend." Vivianne told Billy.

"We go now, but we go not for good." Delphine explained. "We will search for a way to return. For never, has there been a battle that we have run from. Or friends, that we have turned our backs on. Take care, Billy. May the power protect you."

Billy smiled while looking at them all, and then Delphine looked up at Zordon.

"Good-bye, Zordon." she said.

"Good-bye." Zordon replied.

Delphine then turned to Alpha. "Alpha." she said.

"Good-bye, Aquitians." Alpha said.

He then turned to the computer and pressed some buttons on it, and then the Aquitians teleported away.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "What are we going to do now, Zordon?"


	13. Attack of the 60' Bulk

**A/N: This is my favourite episode out of the whole Alien Ranger mini-series.**

* * *

The Rangers all walked into the _Splash City_ waterpark, wearing swimwear, with Mr. Wilton - having been older than most at the time of the Orb of Doom reversed time, he was still an adult, but was still younger than he had been. (Vera was wearing a one-piece orange swimsuit with a towel wrapped around her waist)

"It's really nice of Bulk's uncle to open the water park for our class." Aisha admitted. "It's gonna be great."

"I won't argue there, Aisha." Vera agreed.

"Tommy, it's also nice of your Uncle William to act as a chaperone." Mr. Wilton told Tommy.

Billy turned to Mr. Wilton, as he knew he was referring to him. "Oh, it's my pleasure Mr. Wilton." he said.

All the kids - including the young Rangers - then looked and saw a number of the water rides.

"Whoa!" they said in amazement.

They then all ran further into the waterpark - including Billy - and then stared at the rides.

"Oh, wow." Adam awed.

"Oh, man." Aisha awed.

"Cool." Vera awed.

Among the rides included a big water bowl that was lying on its side lowering water onto one of the rides, and then it was pulled upwards.

"This is awesome." Rocky whispered in amazement.

Mr. Wilton then turned as he saw some kids run off. "Hey, you two!" he called, as he ran towards them. "None of that!"

"Man this is gonna be fun." Tommy admitted, before looking sad. "But I just can't help think about the Aquitians."

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "What if they didn't have enough power to get home?"

"Or if they dried out before getting to water?" Rocky wondered.

"And Vivianne was too weak to slow down their dehydration before they left." Vera remembered.

"Billy, can you contact Zordon for us?" Kat asked, beggingly.

Billy turned to her. "You know we should only use the communicator in an emergency." he argued.

"Aw, come on, Billy?" the young Rangers all asked, desperately, as they all surrounded him. "Come on, Billy? Come on?"

"Alright, alright." Billy said, giving in.

"Please?" Adam asked, begging.

"Yes." Kat cheered quietly.

"Yeah." Rocky said.

Billy then checked to see if no one was around, and then he held the communicator to his mouth. "Zordon, this is Billy." he said. "Come in?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy, I read you." Zordon answered, inside the Command Center. "Is everything alright?"

 **(Splash city)**

"We were wondering if the Aquitians made it home in time to rehydrate?" Billy explained, as he looked around.

 _"I have not heard from them yet."_ Zordon explained, as the Rangers listened in. _"I'll try to contact them now. Stand by."_

Billy nodded.

* * *

On Aquitar, inside the dome, the Aquitians were still getting rehydrated in their main chamber - the males had their hands up like they were surrendering, while Delphine and Vivianne - who was on Cestro's right - waved their arms up in the air.

 _"Aquitians, this is Zordon of Earth."_ came Zordon's voice, getting their attention. _"Please make contact?"_

The Aquitians all turned around and held their hands by their chests.

"Greetings, Zordon." Delphine said. "We are nearly dehydrated. Our regards and thanks to you and the Earth Rangers."

 **(Command Center)**

"And ours to you and the others, Delphine." Zordon said. "Zordon out."

 **(Aquitar)**

The Aquitians bowed.

* * *

At the waterpark, the Rangers were still waiting for Zordon's reply.

 _"Good news, Billy."_ came Zordon's voice. _"The Aquitians send their regards and thanks. They are well."_

The Rangers all smiled happily.

"Cool!" Adam said.

"Yes!" Kat cheered.

"Fantastic." Aisha said.

"Yes!" Vera cheered.

"Alright." Rocky said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy, remind the young Rangers of their current physical from." Zordon advised

 **(Splash city)**

The Rangers were all listening.

 _"Their bodies and emotions are much younger and need a physical release."_ Zordon explained.

 **(Command Center)**

"Make sure they use this day to have fun." Zordon told him.

 **(Splash city)**

Billy smiled while looking at the communicator. "You got it, Zordon." he said, as Tommy and Rocky sniggered.

"Yeah." Rocky said, as the kids started running into the waterpark - except Kat.

"Come on." Tommy said.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd and Rita were both watching from the balcony, while Goldar and Rito were looking at each other behind them.

"Yes." Lord Zedd grinned. "Our moment has come."

He then laughed.

"Great minds think alike." Rita told him. "With the aliens and those Ranger runts busy soaking their heads, the world is our oyster!"

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed.

They both then turned to Rito and Goldar.

"Rito, Goldar!" Rita said.

Rito then touched his nose area. "..stench being you." he said. "If you weren't already a..."

"Quiet, you fools!" Lord Zedd barked, getting their attention.

"Says you, monkey boy!" Rito told Goldar.

"I said silence!" Lord Zedd snapped.

Rito and Goldar then both shut up and turned to him.

"In my search for a weakness in Zordon's fortress, I've located an ancient scroll map in the long forgotten tunnels beneath the Command Center." Lord Zedd explained to them.

"The map will lead you both to its most vulnerable spot, where you will set of a device, that will blow Zordon into anti-mater!" Rita finished, grinning.

They then all laughed.

"Get going!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Yes, my lord. But I'm not taking this talentless fool with me." Goldar said, pointing at Rito.

"The fool goes, and you best not fail!" Lord Zedd told him, warningly.

"Just stick with me and you won't get lost." Rito told Goldar.

They then both disappeared, and then Rita and Lord Zedd turned to each other, and took each others hand.

"We should give those meddling morphin misfits something to keep them busy so they cannot interfere with our plan." Lord Zedd told Rita, as they walked towards the balcony.

"Maybe a monster to ruin their fun?" Rita suggested, turning to her husband.

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed. "A brat, just like they are. We'll find the meanest kid in their class, and use him to make the monster."

Rita then giggled. "Oh, Zeddie, you're so evil." she giggled, rubbing his head.

Lord Zedd then chuckled.

* * *

At the waterpark, a girl rode a rubber ring down a ride, followed by another, and then Aisha rode down a ride as it turned to her left. A boy then rode a rubber ring down another ride, as Rocky went down another. Mr. Wilton then spun around on a rubber ring as he went down a one through a small waterfall, and then Adam rode down another ride.

"Yeah!" he cheered.

The first woman on the rubber ring then landed in the water, and swam herself to the surface.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were pushing past a bunch of people waiting in a line for one of the rides - including Kat and Vera.

"Hey, buddy, my Uncle owns this park!" Bulk barked at a boy.

"Yeah, so move it or lose it." Skull advised, threateningly.

Bulk then pushed past a girl.

"Hey!" she cried.

Once they got to the front through, they saw a African-American man standing in front of them with the word 'staff' on his shirt, making them freeze.

"What's the problem?" he asked. "Couldn't find a line?"

"Uh, a line? Is that what that was?" Bulk asked, nervously.

"Yeah, that's what that is." the man told them.

"Uh..." Bulk stuttered.

"Why don't you go get in it?" the man suggested.

"Sure, no problem." Bulk assured.

"Good idea, bud." the man said.

"Okay, sure. No problem." Skull assured.

They both then turned around and ran past the kids they'd pushed past.

"Come on, move it, Bulky!" Skull said.

"I am!" Bulk said.

Kat and Vera then both shook their heads as they watched them both run right out of the line, as other girls giggled. They then saw Bulk and Skull run up a hill towards another ride without noticing.

"Oh, no, I'm gonna throw..." Bulk cried.

"Those idiots." Vera whispered to Kat, who then giggled.

* * *

On the balcony in the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were both watching the kids in the waterpark.

"Earthling children are so mindless, they can't even be mean!" Lord Zedd grumbled. "There's got to be one really rotten kid in that class!"

"Keep looking my mean man." Rita told him.

They both then groaned.

"Speaking of rotten, Rito and Goldar forget the destruction fallout mechanism." Rita said. "Those fools!"

Lord Zedd them groaned again.

* * *

Inside a tunnel, Rito took out a folded map from its holder.

"Now we'll know exactly how to destroy the Command Center." he told Goldar, before he sniffed the map.

"Goldar!" Rita bellowed, having just arrived.

She then walked towards them.

"You space cadet, you forget the destruction mechanism." she said, giving it to Goldar.

Goldar then looked at the mechanism as Rito sneezed onto the map/

"Oops." he said.

"Carry the destruction mechanism!" Goldar ordered. "Now give me the map!"

"Buzz of, ape boy!" Rito snapped. "I'm in charge of this mission."

"No chance, you bag of bones!" Goldar snapped.

"They'll be two bags of bones if you don't get your act together." Rita warned.

"Fine. There's only one way to handle this." Rito decided.

He them hummed to himself as he tore the map in half.

"Now we both have a map." he said, giving half to Goldar. "Here."

"You got rocks in your head?" Goldar asked.

"No!" Rito snapped, as Rita moaned. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

Rita then disappeared.

"What's with her anyway?" Rito wondered.

"Where'd she go?" Goldar asked.

"Ah...never mind." Rito said. "Now look, you take that..." he stuttered, as he gave Goldar his half of the map, and took the other half of him. "Give me that. That's mine. No. What this..."

* * *

At the waterpark, Bulk and Skull ran to the edge of a stand for one of the rides, as other kids walked up the steps towards it.

"Race?" Bulk dared.

Skull nodded.

They both then turned around and ran up the steps, pushing past people as they went.

"Out of the way!" Skull said. "Move it!"

"Get off!" Bulk barked.

"Come on!" Skull said. "I'm trying to get through. Here comes the line first."

"Yeah, move!" Bulk said.

They both then reached the top and went down the water slide, with Bulk in front and Skull just inches behind him.

"Whoo-hoo!" they cheered.

They both laughed as the slide turned left, and then right.

"Whoa!" they cheered. "Yeah!"

They then made another left, then another right, a very bendy one.

"Whoo!" they cheered.

They both then made a left and then went down towards the end of the slide, where they ended up in a pool - first Bulk, and then Skull. They both stuck their heads out of the water, and looked at Rocky and Aisha - who were both watching from behind a fence.

"Those guys don't know what they're doing in there." Rocky joked.

"We'll give those dweebs something to laugh at!" Bulk growled, getting Skull's attention. "Get a bunch of those round tubes and meet me up on the bridge."

"What for, Bulk?" Skull asked, confused.

"Just get 'em and meet me up there." Bulk told him.

Skull shrugged his shoulders, and then swam to the end of the pool, while Bulk held his fists up in anger at Rocky and Aisha.

"He's just a big baby." Rocky mocked.

Bulk then grumbled angrily.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd had been watching the incident.

"I think I've found a potential monster." Lord Zedd said.

"Let's wait and see how much of a bad boy he can be." Rita advised, grinning.

* * *

A few minutes later at the waterpark, Bulk and Skull were both standing on the bridge over a the ends of a number of the slides with a bunch of rubber rings around them, holding one each.

They both laughed evilly, as Rocky began to come down one of the slides, followed by Vera.

"Yeah!" Adam cheered, as he went down another.

Aisha then came down another one, and then Skull threw the rubber ring he was holding at them, which hit Rocky.

"Nice float!" Skull mocked, as Bulk tossed his.

"Hey!" Aisha said, as they threw more.

"What the..." Vera said, as a few hit her.

"You guys, quit it!" Aisha called.

Bulk and Skull laughed before running to the other side of the bridge, to see the four of them land in the pool - where Billy was already in - with the rings all over them.

"Guys!" Billy called, moving towards them. "Guys, are you alright?"

He then took one of the rings off Rocky, and then one of Aisha.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was them!" Vera said, pointing at Bulk and Skull.

The pair of them then laughed again and walked off the bridge.

"I can't wait to get my hands on those creeps." Adam said, as they stepped out of the pool.

"That makes two of us." Vera agreed, getting a small ring off her arm.

"Who are those guys?" Aisha questioned, rhetorically as Adam removed the rings from his arms. "Don't they know what they were doing is dangerous?"

Rocky then threw his big ring back in the pool, while Vera wiggled out of hers, and Aisha lowered hers - as it was larger than Vera's.

"I think we should teach those two a lesson in water safety?" Adam suggested.

"Let me handle this." Billy told them, as he started walking off. "Hopefully, they'll listen to me."

"Those two?" Rocky questioned. "Good luck."

The other three all giggled.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were very pleased with Bulk's prank.

"I think we've found the best brat for the job, my dear." Lord Zedd told Rita. "Don't you?"

"Let's give him a makeover he'll never forget?" Rita suggested.

"Yeah, lets..." Lord Zedd agreed.

They then crossed their wands/staffs over each others, and fire blue lighting out of them towards the Earth.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were both still laughing, but were now in a sandy area, when Billy ran up to them.

"I want to talk to you two!" he said. "What you did was dangerous."

"Look, I do what I want, when I want, and how I want." Bulk barked, pointing at him.

The lighting then hit him, and then turned him into a monster, freaking Billy and Skull out.

"Whoa, look out everybody!" it said. "I'm Bratboy and it's my way, my way."

"Mo-mo-monster!" Skull screamed, as he ran off.

"Hey, what did you do to Bulk?!" Billy demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Bratboy said, grabbing Billy, and then throwing him into the water.

Billy landed on his back, but quickly got out of the water and ran towards the sand. Elsewhere on the sand, the other Rangers all ran towards Billy - all still wet from the rides they'd been on.

"Oh, goody! The charge of the really light brigade!" Bratboy mocked. "Ha! What a bunch of losers!"

The Rangers then gathered together and stared at Bratboy. (Vera was between Rocky and Tommy)

"But I won't hold it against ya!" he told them. "Let's play a game? I tell you what to do and you do it! You got it?"

"Forget it, Bratboy." Tommy barked. "Go back to the freak lab where you were made?"

"Sticks and stone make break my bones, but names will never hurt me!" Bratboy mocked. "And I've got more that sticks and stones in store for you!"

"Oh, very funny, Bartboy!" Vera mocked sarcastically.

Billy then held the communicator to his mouth. "Zordon, come in!" he shouted into it. "We need you help!"

All he got was static, and then he looked at it.

"Oh, no. The communicator's wet." he realized. "We'll have to wait till it drys."

"Well, what do we do in the meantime?" Adam asked, looking worried.

"I'm open to suggestions." Vera admitted. "If anyone has any."

Bratboy laughed at them all. "Okay, here's the pitch!" he said.

He then fired a laser out of each of his hands at the Rangers, but missed as they all ducked, and they hit the water.

"Strike one!" Bratboy cheered.

"Zordon, we need help!" Billy shouted into the communicator, as it was now dry.

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy, can you hear me now?" Zordon asked, having heard the static before.

 **(Splash city)**

"Zordon, how are we suppose to defeat this monster without our powers?" Billy asked, answering him at the same time.

 **(Command Center)**

"It is impossible." Zordon explained. "Rita and Zedd have made him too powerful."

 **(Splash city)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

 _"I will try to reach the Aquitians."_ Zordon told them.

"Right." Billy said, before turning to the others. "Guys, where's Mr. Wilton and the other kids?"

"They're over there eating lunch." Aisha told him.

"Good. They'll be safe there." Billy said.

"We need to distract him." Tommy realized.

"I've got an idea." Vera said, pointing to the things behind them - which included rubber rings, beach ball, and rubber rafts.

Bratboy laughed at them all. "Boy, do I like playing with you guys." he laughed, as they all picked up one of the things behind them.

"Hey, dough head!" Tommy called, holding a beach ball. "Wanna play a game?"

The Rangers then all got into a fighting pose, holding their respectful objects - Kat and Vera holding a rubber raft each, Billy a pink Hawaiian hat, and the rest a rubber ring.

"Yeah!" Bratboy told them. "Let's play eliminate the Power Puffs. Who's first?"

"Over here, brainaic?!" Kat shouted.

"Hey, ugly, how 'bout me?" Adam dared.

"Hey, over here, Bartboy?" Aisha dared.

"Oh...so many to choose from!" Bratboy mocked.

"Can't catch me now, boy!" Rocky dared.

Bratboy started to get angry. "The name is 'Bratboy' you braindrain!" he snapped.

"Ooh, way to go, Rocky." Vera said sarcastically. "You've made the big brat mad!"

Bratboy then got even more angry, and then stomped his foot on the ground, causing it to shake.

"Whoa!" Tommy groaned, as the Rangers kept their balance.

"Watch out!" Aisha cried, as Bartboy laughed.

* * *

On Aquitar, inside the pod, Delphine, Cestro and Vivianne were all talking to each other.

 _"Delphine, the Earth Rangers are in grave danger."_ came Zordon's voice, getting them to turn to him in their viewing globe.

They then walked closer to him in their viewing globe, as Corcus came in from their left, and Aurico and Tideus came in from their right.

 _"They are in need of your help."_ Zordon explained.

"We are fully rehydrated Zordon." Delphine explained. "We're on our way."

She then turned to Corcus, Vivianne and Cestro, who all nodded, and then to Tideus and Aurico, who both nodded.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

The screen splits itself into six - at the top from left to right is Aurico, Vivianne and Cestro, and at the bottom from left to right is Corcus, Delphine and Tideus.

"Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" they shouted.

Their Ranger suits then appeared on them.

They then all teleported through the galaxy towards Earth, first moving like a arrow shape, and then in a straight line.

* * *

Back at the waterpark, Bratboy was still looking at the Rangers.

"Okay, I'm tired of these games." he said.

The Aquitians then all arrived near the Rangers, and then Bratboy turned to them, as they got ready to fight him.

"Huh?" he muttered, as they got ready to fight.

"Come on!" Billy said, as he and the other Rangers ran off.

"Will you get out of my way?!" Bratboy demanded.

"Monster, we demand that you cease and desist, immediately?!" Delphine demanded.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I demanded that you don't!" Bratboy shouted, firing a laser out of each hand at them, but it missed them all - Delphine by flipping forward before it hit her, and the others all ran or dodged it.

The Aquitians then regrouped.

"Hey, you're pretty fast." Bratboy admitted. "Let's see how fast you are when I start ripping up this place?!"

"All of the visitors here are in grave danger." Cestro realized. "We must drive them away."

"Cestro's right." Vivianne agreed. "We can't afford to risk any of them getting hurt."

"Agreed. Bratboy, would you care to join us for a game of chase?" Delphine asked.

"Boy, would I!" Bratboy said, enthusiastically.

He then charged in at the Aquitians, but then they all jumped over him.

"Ah, come on!" he complained, as they ran off before he turned around. "Hey! You know that's not fair!"

He then chased after them.

The Aquitians ran through some sprinklers going off near the water by some of the rides, and then Tideus ran through a small waterfall, followed by Delphine, Corcus, Vivianne, Aurico and then Cestro.

"We play this game my way or no way!" Bratboy yelled, as he stomped on the ground with both feet.

The ground around the Aquitians then shook.

"Whoa!" Aurico yelped, trying to keep his balance.

"Ohh!" Corcus moaned, as he tried to keep his balance.

"Hey, you waterlogged whimps!" Bratboy shouted. "Outrun this?!"

He then fired a laser at Aruico and Cestro, but missed as they both did a backwards handspring.

"Missed!" Aurico mocked, moving his fingers at him daringly.

Bratboy then fired again, but they both did a sideways handspring - Aurico to his right and Cesrto to his left - causing him to miss.

"Hey, behind you!" Vivianne mocked.

Bratboy then turned around and fired at her, but she back flipped behind a slide, causing him to miss.

"Missed me!" she laughed.

Bratboy then turned to Tideus, who was on a rock near one of the slides.

"I've got you now!" he said, firing a laser, but missed as Tideus jumped down.

Aurico then appeared on one of the slides nearby - in Bratboy's view.

"Hey, down here!" he called.

"Come on, you aqua weasels!" Bratboy shouted, firing lasers at Aurico, but missed as he did three backwards handsprings.

Bratboy then jumped down onto a path to some of the slides.

"Missed me!" Aurico mocked, as Cestro did a side flip in front of Bratboy.

Bratboy then fired a laser at him, but missed, and then Delphine did a flip move behind him, as Crocus showed up behind him.

"Hey, over here!" he called.

Bratboy then fired at him, but missed as he moved, and then Vivianne showed up on his left.

"Come and get me!" she shouted.

Bratboy then turned to her and fired, but missed as she did a backwards handspring, and then did a side flip to get away.

"Ah! Time to shift into overdrive!" Bratboy decided.

He then pulled two levers - one on each of his feet - and then jumped up, and landed near Delphine and Corcus - who both did a sideways handspring when he landed near them.

He then charged at them and tried to hit them with his arms, but they both ran past him while ducking under his arms, and then dived like two balls into a pool in front of them.

"Hey, you can't stay under forever and I can wait." Bratboy told them.

Both Corcus and Delphine swam under the water, Corcus doing the breast stroke, and Delphine kicking her feet like a mermaid, as she kept her hands to her sides.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are?!" Bratboy called.

Corcus and Delphine then both jumped out of the pool.

"Alright!" Bratboy cheered.

"Bratboy!" a voice called behind him.

He turned to see Aurico and Cestro behind him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You're it!" Aurico called, pointing at him.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Cestro said.

Bratboy then charged at them both, as they ran back towards the steps to a slide, and then Aurcio grabbed the support and swung around on it till he stood on the steps.

"Come on!" he dared Bratboy. "Come on!"

Bratboy then tried to grab him, but he dodged it, and then Cestro dodged as he tired to grab him.

"Good-bye!" Aurico called, mockingly.

Cestro then jumped and grabbed hold of a plastic safety rail near the steps - with his back to it. He then lifted his feet up and kicked a metal bucket, causing water that was in it to splash on Bratboy. Bratboy then moaned as Aruico leapfrogged right over his head as Cestro jumped and ran off.

"Hey!" Bratboy groaned.

"Hey, you over, Bratboy!" Vivianne called, standing at the top of the steps. "Come and get me!"

Bratboy then ran towards the steps and up them, but once he got to the top, Vivianne kicked him playfully in the chest, causing him to tumble and loose his balance, where he ended up near Tideus, who was near one of the slides, stretching his arms out.

"Oh, nice..." he said, before turning to Bratboy. "Oh, you're next!"

He then pulled down a rubber ring.

"Come on! Come on, there's people waiting." he said, patting Bratboy, and causing him to fall onto the ring. "Get on!"

He then pushed the ring down the slide near them.

"There you go." he said. "Bon voyage! Arrivederci! Aloha! See you! Bye!"

Bratboy then landed in the water as Tideus saluted.

"Hey, you guys are in big trouble!" Bratboy yelled.

Nearby, Delphine was sitting in a long chair with a drink in her hand, and a Hawaiian lei around her neck. "Hello, wet boy!" she called, giggling as she waved.

Corcus and Aurico sat behind her at a table, while Vivianne sat beside her on a long chair holding a fan to her neck, like she was getting a suntan.

"We did do a fine job." Cestro told Tideus, both of whom where beside Vivianne - Cestro wearing a Hawaiian hat.

"Prefect, Cestro." Tideus agreed, holding his thumb up, lying on his chest on a long chair.

"Come on out, Brtaboy!" Aruico called.

"Please do!" Delphine said, giggling.

"Come on!" Vivianne giggled.

"You're get waterlogged." Cestro told him.

Bratboy groaned as he began to splash water all over. "Ugh! Just wait till I get my hands on you guys!" he shouted.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd weren't happy at all with Bratboy.

"How could this be?!" Lord Zedd growled, demandingly.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job." Rita advised.

"Right!" Lord Zedd agreed. "Make our monster grow!"

They then crossed their wands/staffs over each other's, and then fired blue lighting out of them.

* * *

At the waterpark, Bratboy was moping in the water, when the lighting hit him.

"Ooh! I don't feel so go!" he moaned.

He then began to getting smaller like he was in a whirlpool, but then he grew giant. He then looked down at the Aquitians as he ran towards him - dumping everything they had or wore as they did.

"Hey, since you guys love water so much, you're sure to love my polluted water." he told them, bringing a small bottle out. "Here, have some?"

He pour the bottle up and then the polluted water landed on the Aquitians, causing them all to moan.

"Oh! You guys are all washed up!" Bratboy joked, before laughing.

Delphine then groaned. "You will never defeat us!" she shouted, pointing at Bratboy.

"This is no fun!" Bratboy decided. "I'll go trash the city."

He then left the waterpark and began stomping around in the city as people ran off scared.

"La, la, la, la, la!" he hummed.

The Aquitians then followed and stopped inside a construction site.

"Monster, don't do it!" Aurico called.

Bratboy then approached a building. "Oh, buzz off, you puny Power Parasites!" he shouted.

He then chopped his right hand down at the building and destroyed part of it, and then sent his left hand through the building, destroying it.

"It's time to call our Battle Borgs!" Delphine decided.

"Right!" the others agreed.

They then all lifted their hands up with their thumbs and first fingers holding their Battle Borg balls in them.

"Tigor energies of the galaxy, hear our call! Battle Borgs, power up!" they shouted, as they moved hands to their chests, and then threw the ball away.

The balls then light up as they turned into the Battle Borgs.

Bratboy then fired lasers out of his eyes, which then hit the Battle Borgs, and caused the Aquitians to moan and cover their faces, but then Delphine and Aurico walked forward.

"Delphine, let's go!" Aurico said.

"We must stop him!" Delphine shouted.

"Take care!" Corcus called, as they both ran.

The Red and White Battle Borgs ran forward, but then Bratboy fired a laser out of his hand, which then hit them both. They both then went down, and then Aurico and Delphine went flying, and hit the side of a truck van, where they then landed on the ground.

"No!" Corcus yelled. "You will not get away with this!"

He then ran off as Aruico and Delphine got back up.

"Corcus, be careful!" Aruico advised.

Vivianne then ran to them both. "You alright?" she asked.

"We're fine." Delphine assured.

Bratboy then touched levers on his feet. "Overdrive!" he shouted.

He then jumped up and kicked the Black Battle with his feet, knocking it down onto the Blue and Yellow ones. Corcus then went flying and landed on the ground hard.

"Corcus, are you alright?" Delphine asked, worriedly as the others ran to him.

"Yes, but this game must end." Corcus replied, as Tideus helped him up.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

Bratboy then landed on the ground, and then spun around in a circle, firing lasers out of his eyes. "Oh, yeah!" he cheered, as the lasers hit some of the buildings.

"I've hand enough of this monster!" Vivianne shouted.

"Vivianne, take care!" Cestro shouted, as she ran.

The Orange Battle Borg then jumped and grabbed Bratboy from behind.

"Hey, what's the idea?!" he demanded.

He then broke free of the Battle Borg's grip, and then fired a laser out of his hand, hitting it right in the chest, and knocking it down. Vivianne then went flying and landed right near the others.

"Are you alright, Vivianne?" Aurico asked.

"I've been better, my friend." Vivianne replied, getting up and clutching her chest.

* * *

Back at the waterpark, Skull was leading a bunch of kids towards Billy and the other Rangers - who were all sitting down on a bench and were now mostly dry. (Vera was beside Tommy and behind Adam)

"Where's the monster?" he asked them, getting their attention. "Where's Bulk?"

"Uh, we haven't seen him." Billy replied.

"But he is the monster!" Skull argued. "You saw the lighting bolt hit him!"

"I think he went that way." Kat said, pointing to her right.

"Come on." Skull told the other kids.

He then led them off in the direction Kat pointing to, and once they had gone, Billy brought out the communicator.

"Zordon, they used Bulk to make the monster." he explained. "Maybe we can reach him. Get him to fight it from within."

 **(Command Center)**

"You'd be putting yourself in danger." Zordon argued. "The Aquitians Battle Borgs are weak."

 **(Waterpark)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

 _"They may not be able to help you should you need it."_ Zordon explained.

"Bulk's in danger." Aisha said. "He's our friend and we have to try."

Rocky nodded.

"He may be annoying, but he's still out friend." Vera said.

"You're right." Billy agreed. "Zordon, can you get us to the battle location?"

 **(Command Center)**

"The Command Center's power level is already strained, but I will attempt it." Zordon told them.

 **(Waterpark)**

Billy nodded and turned to the others.

"Come on." he said.

They then all stood up, and were then all teleported away.

* * *

Once they arrived at the battle location - which was near a warehouse - they all ran and saw Bratboy trashing the city.

"Bulk, can you her us?!" Tommy yelled, once they stopped running.

"Oh! Leave me alone, will ya?!" Bratboy groaned, touching his head.

"Bulk, it's us!" Kat yelled. "We're your friends!"

"They're using you, Bulk!" Aisha shouted.

"No!" Bratboy cried, hitting himself on the head. "I'm Bratboy! I don't have any friends!"

"Fight back!" Aisha begged. "What would Skull think?!"

"I'm not Bulk!" Bratboy yelled, falling to his knees. "I'm..."

The Battle Borgs all watched as he fell, and then they walked forward.

"We must restrain our Borgs!" Crocus shouted, as the Aquitians noticed.

"Stop!" Aurico shouted.

"What are they doing?" Vivianne wondered.

"The Earth Rangers are effecting the monster." Delphine realized.

"Yes." Cestro said, as they all ran forward.

"You're right." Aruico realized.

"What's happening to me?!" Bratboy groaned, as he put his hands on the ground.

Yellow beams then came out of his hands, and then he turned back into Bulk - first as a teenager, and then a kid.

"Huh?" he muttered, getting to his feet, as the Rangers watched. "Mommy...where am I?"

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita was grinning while she and Lord Zedd both watched him.

"I'm right here, sweetie!" she grinned, before laughing.

"Let's help the poor lad?" Lord Zedd suggested.

They both then crossed their wands/staffs over each other.

"It's Bratboy part two!" Lord Zedd announced, as lighting shot out of them towards Earth.

* * *

The lighting then hit Bulk, and he turned back into Bratboy.

"Back and better than ever!" he shouted, as the Rangers looked shocked.

"No, Bulk!" Tommy called. "Don't let 'em do this to you! Fight it!"

"This isn't you, Bulk!" Vera shouted. "Snap out of it!"

 _"Bratboy, obey us!"_ came Lord Zedd's voice, echoing. _"Destroy them!"_

"Nobody tells Bratboy what to do!" Bratboy shouted, firing lasers out of his hands towards the sky.

* * *

The lasers went into outta space, and then towards the palace balcony.

"Uh-oh." Rita muttered, as the laser hit the top of the balcony.

The room she and Lord Zedd were in then shook, causing them to slightly loose their balance.

"Little brat!" Rita growled. "Remind me never to have kids?"

"Frist, let's deal with this one." Lord Zedd told her.

He then fired lighting out of his staff towards Earth, while Rita cast a spell out of her wand towards it as well.

* * *

Both the lighting and the spell then hit Bratboy, and then he turned back into Bulk - first as a teenager, and then a kid, and then he fell onto his butt. The Rangers then all ran to him.

"Bulk!" Billy said, as they crouched down around him. "Are you alright?"

Bulk then put his head down like he was asleep, as the Aquitians gathered around them.

"I think so." he muttered.

"Once again, we're in your debt, Aquitian Rangers." Billy told the Aquitians.

"Not so." Delphine said. "You saved us, and by doing so, showed that the heart and mind can be more powerful than any weapon."

"Delphine, we must return to our planet." Cestro said. "This fight has overtaxed our hydration reserves."

"And I can't do my magic while we're morphed, Delphine." Vivianne added. "Meaning I can't slow down the dehydration."

"You're correct, my friends." Delphine agreed. "Good-bye, Rangers. We'll meet again. Zordon, we are ready!"

The Aquitians then all held their right hands up, and then they all teleported away, as the Ranger kids all watched.

"We'd better get him back." Billy decided, looking at Bulk, before bringing the communicator out. "Alpha, can you teleport us back to the waterslide park?"

 **(Command Center)**

"As long as I can muster up enough power, I'll get you there." Alpha said, before pressing some buttons on the computer.

 **(The warehouse)**

"Thanks." Billy said, before they were all teleported away.

* * *

Once they got back to waterpark, they put Bulk near one of the small waterfalls while they surrounded him, and then he began to wake up.

"What a dream. I was a monster, fighting robots." he said, before pointing at Tommy. "And you were there," he then pointed to Billy. "and...and you, and the Aquitian Rangers."

"Right!" Adam laughed, as the others giggled. "Yeah, sure."

"You hit your head pretty hard, Bulk." Rocky told him.

Bulk then touched his head, still not believing what he thought he'd dreamt.

"Well, now you know better than to horse around the pool." Aisha explained.

"Yeah, no more pranks near a pool." Vera told him.

Skull then came out from behind a bush - his swimsuit covered in leaves. "Hey, Bulk, are you alright?" he asked, getting Bulk's attention.

Bulk then got up as Skull got to them.

"One minute you were you, and another minute you were a big monster!" Skull exclaimed.

"Was not!" Bulk scoffed.

"You were!" Skull exclaimed.

"Was not." Bulk scoffed, as they started to walk off.

"Yeah, you was too." Skull said franticly.

"Was not." Bulk scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, you was too." Skull said franticly.

The Rangers all chuckled as they watched them leave, but then the communicator beeped. Billy checked to see if no one was around, before bringing it out.

 _"Rangers..."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"..prepare to teleport back to the Command Center." Zordon instructed.

 **(Waterpark)**

 _"I have news that involves our search to replace your powers."_ Zordon explained.

The Rangers all smiled as they got up.

"Alright." Tommy said, as he and Rocky hit fists together.

"We're ready." Billy told Zordon.

The Rangers were then all teleported away.

* * *

Down in the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Rito was leading Goldar towards something.

"Now, according to my part of the map, we turn right here and we should be at the door." he explained.

Once they turned however, they saw it was a dead end.

"Oh, wait!" Rito yelped. "This is _not_ a door."

"Brilliant." Goldar mocked.

"Thank you." Rito said.

"Now look what you've done?" Goldar told Rito, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Rito asked, casually.

"I knew you'd botch this thing up!" Goldar barked.

"Hey!" Rito groaned, as he brought up his part of the map. "It says right here on the map, that there's suppose to be a..."

He then noticed something.

"Wait a second, that's where I sneezed." he realized, rubbing it off the map.

"I ought to disintegrate you right here, bonebrian!" Goldar told him.

"That's Mr. Bonebrain to you." Rito scoffed, as he walked off, and then turned back to Goldar. "We'll just to blast a hole in the wall and make a doorway."

"No, wait!" Goldar cried, as Rito fired a laser with his sword, but it hit Goldar's part of the map, causing it to catch fire.

Rito groaned. "Listen, I know how to fix that." he told Goldar, who shook his head. "Frist thing, is put down the map."

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the Rangers were all huddled together while looking at Zordon, while Alpha worked on the computer. (Vera was between Rocky and Adam)

"Rangers, there is only one object on Earth strong enough to restore it to its correct present and to restore your powers." Zordon explained. "The _Zeo Crystal_."

"But Zordon, its pieces are scattered all over the planet!" Tommy argued.

"Yeah, and didn't you send them through a time hole vortex so they'd be really hard to find?" Billy questioned.

"I did, Billy." Zordon confirmed. "However, through the powers they emanate, I have pinpointed the countries and time periods where each of them is located. You must seek them out separately, for each one restores a partially Ranger. This is a quest for your roots, during which you will face potentially fatal dangers. If you succeed, your part of the crystal will restore your true age and powers greater than you've ever imagined."

Billy shook his head, as he walked closer. "But Zordon, I'm the only one who's regained my age." he argued. "I think I should go."

"No, Billy." Zordon replied, making Billy sigh as he turned around. "The crystal pieces will only respond to those still effected by the time wrap. You must remain here to guide them in their moment of greatest need."

The other Rangers then walked forward, forming a diagonal line, as Billy turned back to Zordon.

"Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Vera, Adam and Kathrine, your journey is very dangerous, and the outcome uncertain." Zordon explained. "Will you accept this challenge."

Tommy nodded, followed by Aisha, Rocky, then Vera, Adam, and finally Kat.

"Good, then let the Zeo Quest begin." Zordon said.


	14. Water You Thinking?

Billy, the Aquitians, and the young Rangers - all carrying a backpack - were walking down a hill towards a certain area, but then they stopped - with an Aquitain standing behind each young Ranger.

"Well, guys, this is the spot." Billy explained. "Zordon calculated this longitude and latitude as the beginning for your quests."

"Talk about traveling on a budget." Aisha admitted.

"But how do we know where to look for our Zeo Crystals?" Tommy asked.

"And since Zordon put the crystals through a time hole, we don't know what year we're being sent too." Adam added.

"Or what country in the world we're being sent too either." Vera pointed out.

"Look for a connection to your heritage." Delphine advised. "The spirts of your ancestors will show you the way."

"Our heritage?" Rocky questioned, confused. "I don't understand."

"All things are revealed in modern time." Aurico explained.

"Time is the one thing we don't have." Tommy told the others. "We better get going."

"The quicker we all get back, the quicker we'll get back to normal." Vera realized.

Billy nodded, and then held the communicator to his mouth. "Zordon, they're ready." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rangers, you will need all your resourcefulness and strength for your journeys." Zordon explained. "From this point, each of you will be propelled...

 **(The hill)**

 _"..to a different destiny and will be entirely on your own."_ Zordon explained, as a big blue cloud appeared in front of the Rangers. _"Embrace your inner strength and your sense of what is right, and you shall succeed."_

The young Rangers all looked at the cloud with different looks - Kat, Aisha and Adam looking nervous while the others looked surprised.

 _"Good luck, and may the power protect you."_ Zordon said.

The young Rangers then took a deep breath, ready to go.

"Act wisely, Rocky." Cestro advised, before Rocky jumped into the cloud, and then disappeared.

Kat then looked slightly nervous.

"Your strength lies within, Kathrine." Aurico told her, as she jumped into the cloud, and then disappeared.

Tommy then gulped.

"May the power protect you, Tommy." Delphine said, as he jumped into the cloud, and then disappeared.

"Look to your heritage, Aisha." Tideus said, as Aisha looked nervous.

"Here goes." she said, as she jumped into the cloud, and then disappeared.

Adam now looked a bit scared, but then nodded.

"Let your spirt guide you, Adam." Corcus advised, as he jumped into the cloud, and then disappeared.

Vera then gulped, but then looked up confident.

"Follow your heart on your journey, Vera." Vivianne told her, as she jumped into the cloud, and then disappeared.

Billy then looked worried, as he crouched down. "Good luck, guys." he said, hopefully.

The cloud then disappeared, and then Cestro fell to his knees, forcing the others to run towards him.

"Cestro!" Billy said, worriedly.

"I'm alright." Cestro replied, weakly.

"His hydration levels' dangerously low." Delphine realized. "We must find a pure source of water for him soon."

"I'll use my magic to slow it down for him, but it won't last long if I'm not rehydrated myself soon." Vivianne said.

She then moved her hands like a magician, creating a small gush of water from them in an invisible bubble, and then she moved her hands like firing a cannon, causing the water to hit Cestro, who then opened his eyes.

"Thanks, Vivianne." he said, getting up slowly.

Vivianne nodded.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita had been watching from inside her telescope.

"Boo-hoo!" she mocked. "The poor little fish boy's getting as dry as a kipper."

She then laughed and turned to Lord Zedd, who was sitting in his throne.

"With those Power Brats out of the way, we have the opportunity to permanently dry up _all_ the Alien Rangers." she said, as her husband got up. "Let's send a monster down to keep them from finding a pure water source?"

"Excellent!" Lord Zedd agreed, looking at her. "But this job calls for a professional. Not one of Finster's mishaps. I have called in my old friend Witchblade!"

"But what about those bothersome Battle Borgs?" Rita asked, franticly.

"I will place a shield completely around the Earth to keep them from getting in the way." Lord Zedd explained.

"When those Aliens call, they won't be able to get through!" Rita realized, grinning. "I knew that brain of yours wasn't just for show! Ha, ha!"

* * *

In a field, a blue cloud was hovering over it, when Rocky fell out and landed on the ground. The cloud then disappeared as he got up to his feet, and then looked around as he walked onto a road.

"Whoa!" he said in amazement. "Where am I?"

A young boy then appeared behind him, herding a goat, and then Rocky turned to him, realizing he was Mexican by the poncho he wore.

"Hello. Hey, hey!" he said, as he ran to the boy - who started to walk off. "Hey, wait a minute?"

The boy stopped as Rocky stopped by him.

"O-la, como estas." the boy said.

"Um... I'm sorry." Rocky said. "I don't speak Spanish."

"I speak a little English." the boy told him.

"I'm Rocky. You live around here?" Rocky asked.

"Si, I live in a village up on the road." the boy replied. "You not from around here, are you?"

"No, but...I think I might have some relatives from here." Rocky replied. "Listen, this sounds crazy but, I'm looking for a special rock. A crystal."

The boy shook his head. "I don't know anything about the crystal." he told Rocky. "I must leave now."

He then turned to walk away when Rocky touched his arm.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked, desperately, getting the boy's attention. "It's very important."

"Well..." the boy said.

"Please?" Rocky begged.

"I only know of one crystal." the boy explained. "The Crystal of the Volcano."

"Volcano?" Rocky questioned.

"The legend says, that there is a crystal in the volcano above our village." the boy explained. "It's magic is very powerful. No one has ever been brave enough to climb the volcano and claim it."

"Will you show me the way?" Rocky asked.

"I don't think I can." the boy told him. "The volcano is a very dangerous place."

Rocky shook his head. "I have to get the crystal." he said, desperately. "It's hard to explain but, it might help some friends of mine."

The boy looked down slightly, before back at Rocky. "If it's that important, I'll show you the way." he said, making Rocky smiled.

They both then walked along the road, the boy pulling the goat with him as they went.

"Vamonos." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy and the Aquitians had all returned to the Command Center, Cestro getting weaker from his dehydration, since Vivianne's magic was starting to wear off.

"Hey, try not to worry, Cestro." Billy assured.

He patted Cestro's shoulder - who then turned to him - and then he turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, we need to find a pure water source for Cestro." he explained.

"Due to the Earth's time reversal, our databanks cannot access that information." Zordon explained.

"Oh, in this time period, who would know where to find a pure water source?" Alpha questioned.

"Wait a minute." Billy said, as he began thinking. "Maybe it's not who, but _what_."

"What do you mean, Billy?" Alpha asked, puzzled.

"The Angel Grove aquarium." Billy said, as he walked to Cestro, and the other Aquitians gathered around him. "There's many species or marine life there."

He then turned to Delphine.

"Delphine, you think you can communicate with them?" he asked.

"It is very likely." Delphine assured. "We are fluent in most aquatic languages."

"Come on. I'll take you there." Billy told them.

* * *

At Angel Grove elementally school, Bulk and Skull were in detention, as a female teacher with black hair watched them. They both had shirts on that said 'I love aliens', as well as stickers of the Aquitian Rangers on their hats.

"Hey, Bulky, do you think the Alien Rangers could beat Darth Vader?" Skull asked, whispering.

Bulk turned to him. "You dimwit." he said. "Darth Vader's just pretend. The Alien Rangers are real."

"Alright, I forgot." Skull muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

The teacher then looked up as them, as she was marking some papers, and then looked down at them again.

"Uh...how 'bout a clayton?" Skull whispered.

Bulk looked at him, looking annoyed.

"Boys." the teacher said, getting their attention. "I hope you're talking about what your topic is gonna be for the science project."

"No, ma'am." Skull said. "We're just talking about the Alien Rangers."

"Again, we all admire the Alien Rangers, but I suggest you start concentrating less on them, and more one assignment." the teacher advised.

"What Skull means, is that we were thinking about doing our science project on fish." Bulk told her.

"Fish?" Skull questioned, confused.

"Fish." Bulk confirmed, looking at him.

Skull still looked confused before Bulk turned back to the teacher.

"We're going to the aquarium after school to do some research." he explained.

"Well, that's more like it." the teacher admitted.

Bulk then sighed in relief, before turning to Skull.

"How about Dracula?" Skull whispered.

The teacher looked at him sternly, while Bulk shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Down in the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Goldar and Rito bumped into each other, having been looking around in the dark.

"Oh..." Rito muttered, rubbing his head before turning to Goldar, who growled. "Alright, where are we and what are we doing here?"

"Amazing. We're to place this destruction mechanism at the base of the Command Center." Goldar explained.

"Which is where?" Rito questioned.

Goldar groaned. "I'm not sure." he admitted.

"Oh, great. Lost" Rito scoffed, throwing his sword down. "Now what do we do?!"

"Hmm...well...as the leader, I say that way." Goldar said, looking to his right.

"Come on, you kidding me?" Rito asked, jokingly. "Anyone with half a brain, knows that we go that way."

He pointed to his left.

"Uh-huh." Goldar muttered, before turning to Rito. "Well, I guess that leaves you out."

"I... you..." Rito muttered, annoyingly. "Oh...let's spilt up?"

"Suits me fine." Goldar admitted.

They then both walked forward and bumped into each other.

"Oh!" Rito moaned.

"Outta my way, you bag of bones." Goldar said.

"Think you're so smart, huh?" Rito questioned, as they circled around each other. "Well... you won't be so smart..."

Goldar then grumbled, before they turned around and walked off.

"..when I find the Command Center." Rito finished. "That's right. Well, it's kind of..."

Goldar then grumbled.

* * *

A while later, outside the aquarium, Billy was leading the Aquitians towards the entrance, Aurico letting Cestro lean on his shoulder, as Vivianne's magic was wearing off more now.

"We're almost there, Cestro." Billy assured, as they kept walking.

Inside the aquarium, a teacher was showing a group of children a tank full of fish.

"So that's the kelp forest, you guys." she explained.

"Wow." a boy said in amazement.

"Shall we go onto the next exabit?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah." the kids said.

They then all turned around to walk away.

"Come on." a girl said.

"Awesome." another girl admitted.

"Look at the sticker..." a girl said.

Billy and the Aquitians then walked into the room.

"Fascinating." Delphine admitted, as they walked towards the fish tank, before turning to billy. "The diversity of marine life on your planet is very interesting."

They all then stopped by the tank and looked at the aquatic lifeforms in it.

"These are some of the most beautiful fish I've ever seen." Vivianne admitted, admiring them.

"Cestro, see if you can communicate with them?" Billy asked.

Cestro then turned to the tank, and then sent a telepathic speech into the tank through his head.

"Extraordinary intelligent creatures." he said, once he stopped the telepathic link.

"Were they able to tell you anything about a water source?" Billy asked, hopefully.

"They tell me there is an extremely pure source of water that runs through the forest outside Angel Grove." Cestro explained.

"A stream." Corcus deduced.

"It must be." Vivianne realized.

"Well the forest is on the outskirts on town by the quarry." Billy explained.

"Excellent." Delphine said. "I suggest you go there once and rehydrate Cestro?"

Cestro nodded.

Bulk and Skull then came walking in, laughing, but stopped once they saw the Aquitians - who had their backs to them, along with Billy.

"Huh?" they both muttered, turning to each other, before back at the Aquitians. "Huh? The Alien Rangers."

They then walked towards them in amazement.

"I can't believe this." Bulk said, getting the Aquitians' attention, along with Billy's. "We're your biggest fans."

"Yeah, we almost got expelled because of you guys." Skull admitted.

"We are glad to help...strange child." Tideus said.

"Did you guys ever meet Captain Kirk?" Skull asked.

"What a stupid question." Bulk told him, before turning back to the Aquitians. "Hey, can we ever ride in your UFO?"

Aurico and Tideus turned to each other confused, and then back at them.

"Uh, guys, the aliens are a little busy right now." Billy explained.

"It's the old guy from the waterpark." Bulk told Skull.

Billy lowered his eyebrows slightly.

"Why should we listen to you, mister?" Skull asked.

Billy shook his head, before turning to Cestro.

"I must go." he told the others. "I shall return once I have rehydrated. It's morphin time!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger power!"

He then disappeared once his suit covered him up, as Bulk and Skull looked in amazement.

"Cool." Bulk admitted.

They both then looked around the room.

"Way cool." Skull admitted.

* * *

Once Cestro reached the quarry, he began to look around for the stream.

"Ah, this must be the quarry." he realized. "The stream will lie where the vegetation turns green. It must be this way."

He then walked in the direction he was looking at, looking around as he did.

"It was very fortunate for us that we were able to communicate with the Earth marine creatures." he admitted. "Hmm, how peculiar. I get the strangest feeling that I'm not alone."

A claw like hand then showed up somewhere behind him, laughing.

"Billy? Delphine? Vivianne? Is that you?" Cestro asked, as the hand ran towards him.

He then turned around.

"What?! Oh, no!" he exclaimed.

He then brought out his saber to block the claws attack, but then it lifted up and Cestro went flying. He landed near the edge of the quarry, and then started rolling down a hill - moaning as he did. Once he reached the bottom, he got back up to his feet, and saw a monster (Witchblade) with the claw on its hand at the top, but then he fell to his knees as it jumped down towards him, and then it landed right near him.

"What's the matter, Alien Ranger?" it asked, sounding female. "Feeling a little harsh?"

The sun then began to set, and then they separated from each other, getting ready to fight - Cestro holding his saber and a small dagger.

"Now, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Witchblade asked, before laughing. "How about an old fashioned duel in the sun?"

"I must...rehydrate." Cestro said, breathing slowly. "Out of my way, fowl creature!"

"Skip the dramatics!" Witchblade mocked. "Before it's too late, I have a suggestion for you."

"What's that?" Cestro asked.

"Surrender." Witchblade said.

"Never!" Cestro shouted.

The sun kept on setting.

"Then prepare to meet your doom, my pretty!" Withcblade mocked, warningly.

She then charged in at him, while Cestro did the same with her, shouting as they did. Witchblade then spun around and tried to hit Cestro with her claw, but missed as he jumped over it, making her lose her footing as she turned to him.

"You missed!" Cestro mocked, loudly.

"It won't happen again." Witchblade told him.

* * *

Back in the field in Mexico, the boy was leading Rocky along the road - leading his goat while holding some rope as he walked. Rocky then stopped and looked up at the volcano they boy was talking about - as the were near it now - and then the boy looked up too.

"The crystal is supposed to be located under the summit, near an old charred tree stump." he explained to Rocky.

Rocky then touched the boys shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me here." he told him.

"I must go now." the boy said, as he gave Rocky the rope. "May father does not want me to be too close to the volcano. He fears it may erupt soon."

The two boys nodded to each other, and then Rocky began to climb the volcano.

"Good luck." the boy said, waving at Rocky.

Rocky then waved back before he kept on climbing up, and then the boy walked off with the goat.

* * *

Inside the tunnel beneath the Command Center, Goldar was now holding a bag of popcorn as he looked around for Rito.

"Well, that loser Rito, runs round in circles, getting lost." he muttered. "I'll leave a trail for myself."

He then picked some popcorn up, and dropped it on the floor as he walked backwards. He then picked up some more popcorn and did the same, sniggering as he did.

* * *

Back at the aquarium, Bulk and Skull were still questioning the Aquitians.

"Take us to your leader?!" Skull demanded.

"Yeah! Beam us up!" Bulk demanded, as Corcus blew a raspberry.

Aruico then looked at Tideus - who kept closing and opening his mouth - while Delphine looked up and blew some air, while Vivianne rolled her eyes in annoyance. Billy then turned around - so Bulk and Skull couldn't see - and then put the communicator to his mouth, and then walked towards the fish tank.

"Zordon, this is Billy." he said. "I read you."

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy, Cestro was attacked at the quarry before he was able to..." Zordon said.

 **(The aquarium)**

 _"..complete hydration."_ Zordon explained. _"He needs help immediately."_

"Right." Billy said, looking worried.

He then put the communicator away and turned to the Aquitians.

"Uh, guys... the Alien Rangers have to leave now." he explained, looking at Bulk and Skull.

"Oh!" Bulk moaned.

Delphine and Vivianne both looked at Billy.

"Their... friend needs their help." Billy explained.

"Let us hurry." Delphine said. "It's morphin time!"

"White Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Orange Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger power!"

They then all teleported off, as Bulk and Skull watched.

"Beam us up?" Skull begged.

* * *

Cestro was running through a small shallow lake, as he feet touched it, but he didn't fall in, unaware the Witchblade was following him.

"I must find pure water." he said.

"How 'bout a little fire, Ranger?" Witchblade suggested.

She then fired blasts out of her normal hand, which landed in the water near Cestro, but missed as he kept on running., but then one landed in front of him and knocked him down, causing him to fall into a deeper part of the lake.

The rest of the Aquitians then showed up nearby.

"Cestro, the power of water is with you!" Aurico shouted, holding his hands in front of him like a ninja, and then jumping up with his hands up - his left above his head, and his right near his chest.

"Your fellow Rangers have come to your aid!" Delphine shouted, holding her hands in front of her like a ninja, and then spread her arms out like a bird, bending them.

"The power of all, working for one..!" Tideus shouted, holding his hands in front of him like a ninja, and then held his arms like he was showing muscles.

"..as the power of one works for all!" Corcus shouted, holding his hands in front of him like a ninja, and then held his hands out with fingers loose - his left in front of him, and his right behind him.

"As the Earthlings would say, all for one and one for all!" Vivianne shouted, holding her hands in front of her like a ninja, and then spread her arms out with his thumbs and back fingers pressed against her palms.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were both watching from the balcony.

"Well, that Witchblade's about as sharp as a bowling ball!" Rita scoffed. "She's suppose to keep him outta the water, not knock him in!"

"What she needs is a little boost." Lord Zedd realized.

They both laughed, as they crossed their staffs/wands over each other.

"Make our monster grow!" they shouted, as lighting came out of them.

* * *

The lighting then hit Witchbalde, and then she grew giant.

"Well, well, well, my pretties." she said.

The Aquitians all ran back slightly as they looked at her.

"It appears that Lord Zedd is up to his tricks again." Delphine deduced. "It's time to call for reinforcements."

"Right!" the others said.

"Battle Borgs of Aquitar, deploy now!" they all shouted, holding their left hands up, but then lowered them and threw the Battle Borg coins up into the air with their right hands, but nothing happened.

"They're not responding." Delphine said, as the others looked around.

"That's never happened before." Vivianne said.

"I do not understand." Cestro admitted.

"Battle Borgs, deploy now!" they all shouted, holding their right hands up, sending beams up into the sky, but nothing happened.

"Oh! Something wrong with your tinmen?" Witchblade asked, jokingly as they looked up at her.

"Lord Zedd must be blocking our transmission." Cestro realized.

"So it seems." Delphine agreed. "We must call the Shogun Zords immediately."

"Right!" the others said.

Corcus then turned to his left and held his right hand above the ground, followed by Tideus, Vivianne, Delphine, Cestro, and finally Aurico.

"Power of water, power of light, powers unite! We need Shogun Megazord power now!" they all shouted, pulling their hands back with their fists clutched, and then held their right fists in the air.

The six Shogun Zords then showed up.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Aurico shouted, moving his hands to his chest like a ninja.

Fire then appeared around him as the Red Shogun Zord showed up behind him, and then he flew backwards into it.

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Vivianne shouted, moving her hands to her chest like a ninja.

Orange lighting then appeared behind her, before the Orange Shogun Zord did, and then she flew backwards into it.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Cestro shouted, moving his hands to his chest like a ninja.

A big waterfall then appeared behind him, before the Blue Shogun Zord did, and then he flew backwards into it.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Corcus shouted, moving his hands to his chest like a ninja.

Rocks flying through the sky then showed up behind him, before the Black Shogun Zord did, and then he flew backwards into it.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" Tideus shouted, moving his hands to his chest like a ninja.

Yellow sand then appeared behind him, and then the Yellow Shogun Zord did, before he flew backwards to it.

"White Shogun Zord, power up!" Delphine shouted, moving her hands to her chest like a ninja.

The Northern lights then appeared behind her, before the White Shogun Zord did, and then she flew backwards into it.

The six Shogun Zords then held their hands to the chests like ninjas, as a projection on the Shogun Megazord appeared behind them. The six of them then ran along, and then the Red and Orange ones disappeared. The Red one then retracted its arms, and then its legs, while the Orange did the same, but also retracted its head.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Blue and White Shogun Zords then disappeared as well, and then stood back to back, and then retracted their arms, and then armour appeared on their legs, forming the arms.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Black and Yellow Shogun Zords then disappeared, and then stood beside each other, and then shrunk their bodies down to form the legs.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The two of them then landed on the ground, then the Orange one attached itself to them, forming the belly, and then the Red attached itself to it, forming the head and chest. The Blue one then attached itself to the Red one's right, forming the right arm, while the White did the same on the left, forming the left arm.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

A headpiece then landed on top of the Red one's head, forming the Shogun Megazord.

The sun then began to set again as Witchblade charged in at the Shogun Megazord, which then spun the Fire Saber around in a circle, until it was above it's head. The Shogun Megazord then slashed Witchblade with the Fire Saber.

"Oh, no!" she cried, as she fell forwards. "I'm falling! Falling! Oh, what a world!"

Once she hit the ground, she was then destroyed.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Shogun Zord then lowered the Fire Saber.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd where looking at each other.

"Rita..." Lord Zedd said.

"Yes." Rita replied, dully.

"I know what you're thinking, so don't even say it!" Lord Zedd snapped.

"Don't say what?" Rita asked, mockingly. "That all your friends are a bunch of losers that couldn't beat a drum if they had to? Huh?"

"Speaking of losers, I wonder if Goldar and that deadbeat brother of yours have found the entrance to the Command Center yet?" Lord Zedd asked angrily.

Rita growled at him.

* * *

Inside the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Goldar was now standing against a wall, looking lost.

"That light?" he questioned, looking around.

He spun around in a circle as he looked around, but couldn't find a light at all.

"Drat!" he groaned. "A dead end!"

He then looked around again.

"Great! I'll have to turn back now!" he realized.

He then looked down at the floor, and began to follow the trail of popcorn he'd left behind.

"Oh, that fool Rito's probably lost by now." he said.

He kept following the trail.

"Hey, I bet I'll just follow this back to where I start..." he said, before seeing Rito's feet near a pile of popcorn. "What?"

Rito then picked up some of the popcorn and put it in his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Goldar demanded.

Rito then jumped and threw some popcorn into the air.

"You, um...Bonehead" Goldar shouted.

"Hey, Goldie, what is we got going here?" Rito asked, his mouth full of popcorn.

"Oh! You ate my trail!" Goldar accused.

"Your what?" Rito questioned, before looking down at the popcorn. "Oh...sorry. I didn't know. I mean, I was hungry."

"You were hungry?" Goldar asked, accusingly. "How would you like a knuckle sandwich?"

"Thank you, but no." Rito replied, calmly. "I'm full now. I couldn't eat another bite."

"Oh! Why me?" Goldar muttered, hitting himself on the head, covering his eyes.

* * *

Back in Mexico, Rocky - now without his ponytail in his hair - was still climbing the volcano, but now he'd almost reached the top. Once he made it to the top, he lowered the rope down through the mouth of the volcano, and then tied the other end to a piece of wood nearby. He then checked to see if the rope was secure, and then he lowered himself down. He then stopped while keeping hold of the rope to look around, and then lowered himself onto a ledge inside the volcano, but nearly fell when he slipped, but managed to keep hold of the rope.

"Whoa!" he muttered, as he leaned back against the ledge.

The volcano then began to erupt, causing the place to shake beneath Rocky's feet.

"Whoa!" he groaned.

The erupting then stopped, and then he looked around, and saw the crystal right in front of him, bedded in the wall.

"Wow." he said in amazement.

He then leaned forward to grab the crystal, as the volcano began to erupt again.

"Whoa!" he moaned.

Lava then began to raise from the bottom of the volcano, but Rocky kept reaching for the crystal, and then he grabbed it, and pulled it out of the wall. He then leaned back against the ledge exhausted as the crystal glowed blue, but then the volcano stopped erupting, making Rocky sigh in relief.

A few minutes later, after he'd climbed back out of the volcano, he walked back down it, and saw a bunch of people beneath him - including the boy that had shown him the way - and then they all clapped and cheered for him.

"Hurra!" they cheered.

Rocky smiled as the boy ran towards him, while everyone else kept clapping.

"Rocky, you did it." the boy said. "The crystal was making the volcano unstable. You saved the village."

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered, while clapping.

"Me?" Rocky questioned in disbelief, pointing to himself. "No way?"

"Si. You're incredibly brave." the boy commented.

"Thanks, but you were brave too." Rocky admitted, giving the rope back to the boy. "You showed me the way. Hey, know what, I never asked your name."

"It's Pablo." the boy told him. "Pablo DeSantos."

"No way!" Rocky said in shock. "My grandfather's name was...Pablo too."

"Hey, maybe we're related." Pablo suggested.

"Yeah...maybe." Rocky said, before holding his hand out. "Muchas gracias."

"Hey, you're learning." Pablo said, surprised as he shook Rocky's hand.

They both then turned to the crowd.

"Pablo, vamos entonces." a man said.

"I got to go now." Pablo told Rocky. "Adios, Rocky."

"Adios, Pablo." Rocky said, waving.

Pablo then ran down the hill towards the crowd, and then Rocky lifted the crystal out of his bag, and then held it in front of him. Lighting then shot up from the crystal towards his head, and then a blue cloud appeared above him, which then sucked him in before it disappeared.

The crowd all looked in amazement as they saw him, but then Pablo turned back once he reached the man he talked to him, and looked confused.

"Hey?" he wondered. "Where did he go?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy and the Aquitians had all returned - Cestro now fully rehydrated.

"Alpha has deenergized the shield which was blocking your Battle Borgs." Zordon explained. "You will now be able to summon them the next time they are needed."

"Thank you, Zordon." Delphine said, as the other Aquitians bowed. "These foes have proven to be quite vomitable."

A blue cloud then appeared above them, and then Rocky fell right through it and landed in front of them all.

"Welcome home." Delphine said, as she and Billy touched him.

"Rocky, you're back." Alpha said happily.

"Hey, everyone, I did it." Rocky said. "I got my Zeo Crystal."

"Congratulations, Rocky." Zordon said. "The first odyssey for the Zeo Crystals has been completed."

"Huh?" Rocky muttered.

"You're the first one back, Rocky." Vivianne explained. "The others are still out there."

"Oh." Rocky muttered, understandably.

"Good job, man." Billy told him, touching his shoulder.

Rocky then turned to Delphine. "Delphine, now I know what you were talking about." he explained.

"A journey into your heritage will always bring a rich reward." Delphine explained.

Rocky smiled before looking up to Zordon. "I just hope the others are doing okay." he admitted.

* * *

Spanish translations

O-la, como estas: hi, how are you.

Si: yes.

Vamonos: let's go.

Hurra: hooray.

Muchas gracias: many thanks.

Vamos entonces: let's go then.

Adios: goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want you to know, that Vera finds her piece of the Zeo Crystal after Adam, but before Tommy and Kat.**


	15. Along Came a Spider

**A/N: Vera is not in this chapter, but her Zeo Quest is up next.**

* * *

Inside Billy's lab, Billy, Cestro and Tideu were all working on a device to hold the Zeo Crystal in - once it was assembled. Billy looked at the device and shook his head, as smoke was coming out of it, and the dropped something on the table.

"What is wrong, Billy?" Tideus asked, as he and Cestro looked at him.

"I can't align the Zeo Sub-crystals into a cohesive matrix." Billy explained. "So even if we do get all six crystals, we're never gonna be able to combine their energies."

"Unfortunately, this Phase Modulator isn't precise enough for our needs." Cestro realized.

"Then we must get another one immediately?" Tideus suggested.

"It's not that easy." Billy argued. "Very few places have the sophisticated equipment we're talking about. N.A.S.A, M.I.T, I mean those are the obvious ones."

"We need someplace closer by." Tideus deduced.

Billy sighed, as he started thinking. "Well, maybe Angel Grove universality." he realized. "They do have one of the top science departments in the nation."

"Let's us hurry." Tideus urged.

Billy then checked his watch. "Look, I'll only be gone for an hour." he explained, as he began to leave. "And uh, do me a favour, _try_ to stay out of trouble?"

The two Aquitians looked confused.

"Who? Us?" Tideus questioned, suspiciously.

Billy laughed and winked at them, before he left the lab. Cestro then turned to Tideus and winked at him, leaving Tideus confused, but then he winked back twice, and then Cestro winked again.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd had been watching the whole thing from the balcony.

"Ah! That brainy blue Power Punk is getting closer to completing the transformer!" he mumbled to Rita, who had walked towards him.

"So what?" she questioned. "It's useless without all the Zeo Sub-crystals."

She then laughed as Lord Zedd walked around her.

"Ah, you're right, my little melon ball." he realized. "They'll never be able to find all six pieces."

He then put a hand on her hip and the other on his back, and then they danced around in a circle, laughing as they did.

"The world will be ours!" Rita announced, as they stopped dancing.

They then both laughed evilly.

* * *

Somewhere in the past, Adam was walking past a bushed area near a mountain.

"I must be somewhere in the past." he deduced, as he looked around.

He walked past a bush and then a lake, as an Asian woman came walking in from behind, when he realized where he was.

"The diamond mountains." he said, realizing he was in Korea. "My Grandma was born here."

The woman then walked towards him as he saw her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he asked, before realizing he spoke in English. "What's that in premises again." he muttered.

He then thought while the woman looked surprised.

"Un yung hos sei me ka?" Adam asked in Korean

The woman laughed. "Hello to you too." she said, speaking in English.

"You speak English?!" Adam asked in surprise.

"Certainly." the woman answered, smiling. "Are you lost?"

"I'm looking for a wise man. I was told I could find him here." Adam explained.

"I've heard stories of a wise man, called Kai Ogi." the woman admitted. "It is said he lives inside a waterfall."

"Do you know where?" Adam asked, hopefully.

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't." she apologized. "It's just a legend I heard as a little girl."

"Oh, well...thank you anyway." Adam told her, glumly. "I mean...com sa hom da.

"Your welcome." the woman told him, as she bowed. "Good luck to you."

Adam then turned around and walked away, as the woman did the same. Adam then walked past a bush, as an old Asian man stuck his head out of it, while holding a walking stick, and then looked at Adam. He then walked out of the bush and then ran after Adam.

* * *

Back in Billy's lab, Tideus was beginning to dehydrate, as Cestro worked on the transformer with a scanner.

"Cestro, I cannot wait an hour for Billy to return." Tideus explained. "I must rehydrate soon."

He then walked past Cestro's back to his other side.

"Try to put it out of your mind, Tideus?" Cestro advised, as Tideus paced around behind him.

"Delphine, Aurico, Vivianne and Corcus have all gone back to Aquitar to rehydrate." Tideus argued, as he paced around again. "We cannot last much longer without water, and without Vivianne's magic, the dehydration can't be slowed down."

"Maybe you're correct." Cestro deduced, putting the scanner down. "Let us go now, and find some."

Tideus put his hand on Cestro's shoulder. "Yes, let us go." he said.

They then both walked out of the lab.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita was looking through her telescope, and was watching the two of them leave.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" she questioned herself.

Tideus then turned off the light in the lab.

"Ooh, this looks good." Rita admitted, grinning.

She then took her eye out of the telescope.

"Ah, those pitiful, parched alien do-gooders are leaving the lab to find water." she told her husband.

They both laughed.

"Excellent!" Lord Zedd grinned, moving his fingers. "They'll have a surprise waiting for them when they come back."

He then zoomed his goggles in, and saw a spider lowering itself down on a web-line in Billy's lab.

"My Arachnofiend will create a sticky situation." he decided, removing the zoom.

Rita then began to move the fingers on her right hand like a spider on her left.

 _"The isty bisty spider crawled up the water spout!"_ she sang.

She and Lord Zedd then moved their hands in front of their chests like waves.

 _"But this little spider, will wash the Rangers out!"_ Lord Zedd sang, as he picked up his staff.

He then fired lighting out of his staff towards the Earth, which then hit the spider, and turned it into Arachnofiend, who then laughed wildly.

"My sweet plomb plan is working perfectly." Lord Zedd told Rita. "In a matter of moments, Rito and Goldar will enter the Command Center and Zordon will be all washed up!"

They both then laughed.

"You can bet your life on it." Lord Zedd joked.

* * *

Down in the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Goldar and Rito were still wandering around, having found the entrance to the Command Center.

"Oh, are we there yet?!" Rito complained.

"We're lost, Rito!" Goldar explained, as they walked down the hallway. "We need to draw ourselves a map...of where we've been."

"What?" Rito asked, confused as they stopped.

"Watch?" Goldar asked, as they walked towards a wall.

"Alright." Rito said.

"I'll draw you a picture." Goldar said, putting his sword down.

"Hey, hey! Can you draw a pony?" Rito asked, as Goldar brought out some chalk.

"We came into the cave here, alright." Goldar explained, drawing two lines on the wall to make a hallway.

"No, no, no, no, no! We came into the cave this way, over here." Rito argued, drawing two lines downwards, making a knots and crosses board.

"Fine." Goldar snapped. "And now we're right about here."

He drew an 'X' in the middle box on the end.

"And we got lost for the first time right around...here." Rito deduced, drawing a knot in the middle box on the board.

"Quiet, I'm thinking!" Goldar snapped.

"You must find that painful." Rito joked.

Goldar then growled as he a drew an 'X' in the top left box. "The entrance to the cave is..."

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Rito said, interrupting him. "This is where we're going round in circles, remember?" he asked, drawing a knot in the top middle box.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But the Command Center is here." Goldar explained, drawing a 'X' in the bottom left box.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rito said, drawing a knot in the bottom middle box, and then a line down the three boxes with knots in. "Take that, toad. Bingo!"

He then laughed while Goldar growled at him.

"I win!" Rito mocked. "You lose!"

Goldar then groaned as he turned away from Rito.

"Come on, let's play again?" Rito asked, jokingly. "I love this game! I'm the best!"

"Please, anyone but me?!" Goldar begged.

* * *

Back in Korea, Adam was now walking near some trees, when the old man stuck his head out from behind a tree behind him. Adam then stopped and turned around just as the man ducked back behind the tree. He then turned back as the man stuck out again, but then Adam turned back quickly, and saw the man hide behind the tree.

"Alright, who are you, and what do you want?" he demanded, turning around fully.

Unknown to him, the man had now gotten behind him. "Who am I?" he questioned, freaking Adam out - who turned around to him. "You are the stranger here. Who are you?"

Adam looked spooked slightly as he looked at the man. "My name's Adam." he explained.

"Of course it is!" the man said. "I see in you, spirt of the frog!"

"How'd you know that?!" Adam asked, looking shocked.

"Rippet, rippet!" the man mocked.

Adam looked confused.

"Adam, I'm Adam. Say it forwards and back. Mada, I'm mada! On the right track." the man chanted.

"I don't have time for games." Adam explained, looking upset. "I'm on an important quest."

"Quest?" the man questioned. "The frog is on a quest. There has not been, uh... a good quest around here in ages. I am coming with you."

Adam had a look on his face like he didn't like that idea. "Thanks, but no thanks, mister, uh...whoever you are." he said, glumly. "I've got to go."

He then walked off.

"Wait, little frog!" the man called after him. "You need me. Quest is my middle name."

* * *

Back in the present, Billy was at the Angel Grove university, and was talking to a Dr. Kender, who was working on a rocket with several other people. Billy had told her about his _project_ and why he needed a Phase Modulator.

"William, that's quite an ambitious project you've undertaken." she admitted, as she walked towards him.

"Well, I've always been interested in crystal energy coherence, but unfortunately the Phase Modulator at my High School lab wasn't advanced enough for my experiment." Billy explained.

Dr. Kender grinned, giddily. "It is so refreshing to see a young person take an interest in science." she admitted.

Billy blushed.

"Now, how can I help you with your project?" Dr. Kender asked. "You say that you need a _Phase Modulator_?"

"Yes, ma'am." Billy confirmed.

"Well N.A.S.A donated an older model to Angel Grove university a few years back." Dr. Kender explained. "I would be happy to lend it to a _serious_ fellow scientist."

"Really?" Billy questioned, hopefully.

"Yeah." Dr. Kender told him.

"Great, that sounds prefect." Billy told her.

"Okay everybody, stand by?" Dr. Kender then asked, talking to everyone else.

She then put a pair of safety goggles on, followed by Billy and everyone else, and then a man pulled some switches on a control panel.

"Five...four...three...two...one." she counted. "Launch!"

The man then pressed a button on the control panel, and then the rocket lifted off into the sky. Dr. Kender, Billy and the others all watched as a parachute came out the nose of the rocket, and then it floated down towards the ground.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cestro and Tideus were looking around the city for a fresh water supply.

"Where is the water?" Tideus wondered, as they walked down a street.

Cestro then saw a car moving, and spotted a car wash. "Inside that structure." he told Tideus. "It appears to be what the Earthlings call a 'drive through'."

They both then turned and saw another car getting washed in it.

"Ah..." Tideus muttered. "Let us join the line of patrons, driving through for service."

Cestro nodded in agreement, and then they both walked towards the drive through.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita was watching them both through her telescope.

"What are they doing?" she wondered, as they stood behind a car, waiting to get into the drive through. "Go back to the lab, you yahoos! Our spider isn't getting any younger!"

"Patience!" Lord Zedd barked. "Arachnofiend will take care of Billy and the Zeo Crystal transformer. We'll send Tengas to deal with these two aqua nuts."

* * *

Back at the drive through, Cestro and Tideus were still waiting for the cars to move forward, so they could enter it, but then they suddenly turned around to see a van behind them, even dirtier than the car ahead of them.

"A bit dirty, wouldn't you say, Cestro?" Tideus questioned.

"I would agree." Cestro admitted.

They both then turned back around as the van stopped in front of them. Once the van had stopped however, a bunch of Tengas showed up all around it, and then hid behind it, so the two Aquitians couldn't see them.

"Come on!" one of them said. "Let's get 'em!"

They then began to walk slowly, as the van moved closer towards the drive through.

Cestro and Tideus both walked into the drive through, and then water began to splash onto them both once they got inside. The Tengas then followed them both inside, as the pair of them began to rehydrate themselves, and then a bunch of sprinklers came on and hit the Tengas. More sprinklers then came on and the water from them hit the two Aquitians, to get them rehydrated. As they all got wet, a bush of brushes came out of the walls and started cleaning up the Tengas, causing them to move around, and then one crushed his beak against the van's front window.

Cestro and Tideus then both turned to each other and nodded, and then walked forward and towards the end of the drive through. The Tengas meanwhile, were still getting sprayed with water and cleaned by the brushes, and then one got caught in a fan which caused its feathers to go flying towards the front of the van. Once a brush had gone up, he saw that all his feathers were gone, and then he covered himself up. The two Aquitians then made it out of the drive through and brushed off some soap that was on their shoulders.

"It's not Aquitar but..." Tideus admitted, yawning as he leaned his head back. "..any port in a storm."

Cestro nodded in agreement, and then they both walked off.

* * *

Back in Korea, Adam and the old man, where now standing in front of another man who was sitting down - but this one was slightly younger.

"Uh...an yung has shin me ca." Adam said in Korean.

"No!" the old man snapped, freaking Adam out. "You sound like you have a frog in your throat."

The other man backed away slightly.

"Now, pronounce it like this?" the old man asked. "An yew ha chin e ca."

"Shh! This is important." Adam told him, before turning to the other man. "I've traveled far to seek your help, wise Kai Ogi."

"Me? Kai Ogi?" the man questioned, pointing to himself. "Oh, no. You flatter me."

"You mean, you're not Kai Ogi?" Adam asked, in shock.

The man shook his head, and then the old man held up two fingers from his left hand.

"Strike two!" he joked.

Adam looked at the old man in annoyance. "Would you cut it out?" he asked.

He then turned to the other man.

"Sorry to have bothered you, sir." he apologised, bowing.

The man bowed back as he walked away, and then the old man did the same before following Adam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy had now returned to his lab with the Phase Modulator, but found it was dark and didn't see Cestro or Tideus there.

"Cestro!" he called, looking around confused.

He then tried to turn the light on, but it didn't come on. He pulled the switch down again, and then up again, but the lights still didn't come on. As he kept looking around, Arachnofiend began to rise up in the shadows, laughing sinisterly.

"Tideus!" Billy called, as he walked towards the table, still confused. "Come on, guys! Joke's over! I got the Phase Modulator."

Arachnofiend then peeked around from a corner. "Yes, and I have you, Power Ranger!" she shouted hissing, as her eyes glowed white.

Billy turned around looked scared. "Huh?" he muttered, as Arachnofiend laughed.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly!" she mocked, walking towards him and out of the shadows.

Billy covered his eyes as she shined brightly, looking worried.

"You look like a tasty little bug!" Arachnofiend admitted, laughingly. "You can't escape my web of deceit!"

She then jumped up and fired her webbing out of her mouth while laughing, and then the webbing hit Billy, and then he fell to the floor. Arachnofiend kept laughing as she fire more webbing at Billy, until he was completely covered.

Later, Cestro and Tideus both returned, and then Cestro pulled the light switch on, but nothing happened. He then kept pulling on the switch but the lights still didn't come on, so then they both walked further into the lab to look around, and then Cestro picked up a flashlight and turned it on. They both then moved towards the table, and saw Arachnofiend's web all over it.

"What on Aquitar happened here?" Cestro questioned.

Tideus then touched one of the webs. "There appears to have been a battle of some sort." he deduced.

 _"Aquitain Rangers, can you here me?"_ came Zordon's voice, as they touched their heads.

"Yes, Zordon." Tideus replied. "What is it?"

 **(Command Center)**

"You must teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon instructed.

 **(Billy's lab)**

 _"Billy is in great danger."_ Zordon explained.

"We're on our way, Zordon." Cestro replied.

The two of them then put their hands to their chests and teleported away.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha and the other Aquitian Rangers were all waiting near the computer when they both arrived, and then the others turned to them.

"Delphine, Aurico, Vivianne, Corcus, you have returned from Aquitar." Cestro deduced.

"Zordon has summoned us." Delphine explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Aquitain Rangers, you've got to rescue Billy."

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

The Aquitians then all turned to the viewing globe, and saw Arachnofiend in it inside a cave, laughing as Billy, who then showed up tied in a cocoon made out of webbing.

"Rita and Zedd's Arachnofiend has captured Billy and stolen the Phase Modulator." Zordon explained, as the Phase Modulator showed up on the viewing globe.

"We must locate him at once." Delphine told the others.

"I agree." Vivianne said. "Who knows what that thing might do to Billy."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I have the coordinates of Arachnofiend's underground lair." Zordon explained. "Teleport there and free both Billy and the component or all is lost."

"Yes, Zordon." Delphine said. "It's morphin time!"

The screen splits itself into six - at the top from left to right is Aurico, Vivianne and Cestro, and at the bottom from left to right is Corcus, Delphine and Tideus.

"We need Aquitar Ranger power!" they shouted.

Their Ranger suits then appeared on them.

They then all arrived in what looked like a cave full of spider-webs, indicating they were in the right place.

"Whoa! This place is hideous." Delphine said, as they looked around.

"Yes." Cestro agreed.

"We must proceed with caution." Delphine advised. "Arachnofiend could be spinning a trap. This way."

"Agreed." Tideus said. "Watch your step."

They then all walked forward through the cave looking around, with Aurico in the lead.

"This place gives me the creeps." Vivianne admitted. "I just hope Billy's alright."

"You're not the only one." Cestro agreed.

"Never have I seen such an advanced web." Aurico admitted, pulling some webbing off a web-line.

He then ripped some more off and ducked under the web-line, followed by Delphine and the others who followed. As they walked, Arachnofiend's eyes began to glow behind them, when Tideus - who had turned around - heard something.

"Wait!" he told the others. "I think I hear Billy up ahead."

"Are you sure?" Vivianne asked, hoping it wasn't a trap.

"I'm positive." Tideus replied. "Hurry!"

He then lead them all down the tunnel, unaware that Arachnofiend was crawling up behind them - although she was in the shadows.

"That's it, Alien Rangers!" she sniggered. "Leap before you look!"

She then laughed.

* * *

Back in Korea, Adam and the old man were now walking near some trees.

"I'll search everywhere until I find the Zeo sub-crystal." Adam explained, having been telling the old man what he was looking for. "I just don't if I'm getting any closer."

"What yee seek is so far ahead." the old man said, as they came to a waterfall. "You must not chase it too swiftly."

They then both sat down on a bench.

"Because you risk running past your true goals." the old man finished.

"My true goal?" Adam questioned. "I'm looking for the sub-crystal."

"Are you?" the old man questioned.

"Well, I started out trying to find the wise man Kai Ogi, but all I found was...you." Adam explained.

The old man then held his left hand to his chest like a monk, and then he dashed to his right, ending up behind Adam - who turned around afterwards in shock. He then got up from the bench and walked towards the man in shock.

"You _are_ Kai Ogi, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am!" the old man said, holding his left hand by his chest.

"And inside this waterfall - where you live - I can find the Zeo sub-crystal." Adam realized, pointing to the waterfall.

Kai nodded and pointed to the waterfall, and then Adam began to walked towards it.

* * *

Back in the cave, the Aquitian Rangers were still searching for Billy, when they saw a big webbed cocoon.

"Billy!" Tideus realized, pointing to it.

"Look out!" it shouted, making them realized it was Billy.

"We will free you!" Tideus said, as they ran towards him.

"Hang on, my friend." Vivianne said.

"No!" Billy shouted, muffled. "Stay back! It's a trap!"

The Aquitians then stopped, and looked up, and saw a huge spider-web falling onto them. Delphine, Cestro and Corcus manged to move out of the way, but Tideus, Aurico and Vivianne weren't fast enough and got caught in the web. The three uncaught Aquitians then rolled over as they all heard laugher, and then got up and looked at the others.

"Tideus! Vivianne! Aurico!" Delphine cried.

"Here I go!" a voice laughed.

Delphine and the others turned and saw Arachnofiend jump out of the shadows and tried to hit Delphine, but missed as she ducked. She then hit Corcus in the chest and then blocked an attack from Cestro before hitting him and knocking him down. Cestro then got up while clutching his chest and holding his saber, when Arachnofiend charged and hit him in the chest, and then she turned around and blocked an attack from Delphine and then Corcus. Cestro then tried to hit her, but missed as she ducked, and then grabbed him by the head, and threw him over her, and then he hit the ground hard as Delphine and Corcus gathered around him.

Aurico then managed to get his saber loose, and then cut himself free from the webbing. He then got up and ran towards Billy, while Tideus and Vivianne both struggled to get free.

"I will release you." he told Billy.

"I don't think so!" Arachnofiend laughed, firing webbing at him.

"Aurico, look out!" Vivianne shouted.

Aurico looked up and saw the webbing heading towards him, but he wasn't fast enough as it wrapped itself around his neck. Arachnofiend then pulled on the webbing and pulled him towards her, where he then landed on the ground. He then got back up, clutching his chest, and then he threw away the webbing.

"Take this, Arachnofiend!" Corcus shouted, bringing his blaster out.

He then fired it at Arachnofiend, but missed as she back flipped, and then fired webbing out of her mouth at them all, but only Cestro and Corcus got hit, as Delphine manged to move away.

"Oh, no!" she cired, turning back to them.

Cestro and Corcus then tried to break free of the web, but it was completely stuck to them, and then they fell over.

Arachnofiend then approached Delphine and hit her right in the chest, and then hit her again, knocking her over.

"You won't defeat us!" she shouted, touching her arm.

"Who's going to stop me?!" Arachnofiend asked mockingly, as Delphine got back up. "Certainly not you?!"

Vivianne then broke free of her web with her saber, and then charged in while holding it. "Hey, over here!" she shouted.

She then tried to hit Arachnofiend with her saber, but missed as she moved, and then Arachnofiend hit her in the back. Vivianne then turned around to try and hit her again, but Arachnofiend grabbed her by the neck, and threw her over her, where she then landed on Delphine.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've been better, Delphine." Vivianne replied.

Tideus then got up, the webbing still around him. "If I could just reach my sword..!" he groaned.

Arachnofiend then hit Delphine in the chest, and then hit her again, knocking her down. Vivianne then tried to hit her, but Arachnofiend fired some webbing at her which then hit her feet, keeping her still. Arachnofiend then came at her and hit her right in the chest, knocking her down as her feet came loose from the webbing.

Tideus then put his hand to his chest, and then it glowed yellow. "Got it!" he said.

Yellow beams then came all around him, and then he broke free of the web, holding his saber.

"Delphine, Vivianne!" he shouted, charging in with his saber.

"What?!" Arachnofiend exclaimed, turning around.

"Tideus, get her!" Delphine ordered.

Tideus then held his saber above his head. "Behold the power of Aquitar!" he shouted, lowering it.

He then did a downwards diagonal slash to the left, followed by a one from left to right, and then an upwards diagonal slash to the right, forming a triangle. The slashes then appeared on Arachnofiend and then sparks came up all around her.

Delphine and Vivianne then freed Cestro and Corcus as Tideus ran towards them.

"Hurry!" he said. "Together we can defeat this mess."

As Corcus and Cestro got up and ripped what was left of the webbing off them, Arachnofiend had stopped sparking and was looking at them both.

"I'll spin a web big enough for all of you!" she shouted.

* * *

Up in the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were both watching from the balcony, and were not very happy.

"Ah!" Rita groaned, hitting the balcony's edge. "The eight legged fool is all thumbs! Why doesn't she finish them off?!"

Lord Zedd growled. "Fully energized, the Alien Rangers must be too strong for her." Lord Zedd deduced. "We'll have to turn the tide on those Aquitians!"

Rita laughed as Lord Zedd fired lighting out of his staff towards the Earth.

* * *

The lighting then hit Arachnofiend inside the cave, and then she grew giant, destroying part of the ceiling as she did, revealing it be a tunnel under a warehouse.

"Now my webs will cover the world!" she announced, laughing.

The Aquitians all backed away slightly as rocks began to fall on them.

"She'll destroy the city!" Aurico shouted. "We must stop her! Come on!"

"Right!" Delphine agreed.

Aurico then ran outside.

"Let's go!" Tideus shouted, as the others followed.

"Right." Delphine said.

"Right behind you." Vivianne said.

Once Aruico got outside, they all looked up and saw Arachnofiend towering over him. She then fired lasers out of her eyes at him, which then hit the ground near him and sent him flying to the ground. He then got back up, ready to fight when the others all ran towards him.

"Are you alright?" Tideus asked, as they surrounded him.

"Yes." Aurico replied.

"You sure about that?" Vivianne asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine." Aurico told her.

"Good." Tideus said, as they looked up at Arachnofiend. "We will need additional help if we are to be victorious."

"Yes." Corcus agreed.

"We need the Battle Borgs now!" Aurico realized.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"Bring 'em on!" Arachnofiend dared.

They then all lifted their hands up with their thumbs and first fingers holding their Battle Borg balls in them.

"Tigor energies of the galaxy, hear our call! Battle Borgs, power up!" they shouted, as they moved hands to their chests, and then threw the ball away.

The balls then light up as they turned into the Battle Borgs.

"I'll take you all on!" Arachnofiend shouted.

"Battle Borgs, let's go!" Aurico shouted.

He then charged in, and then his Battle Borg did the same. The Blue Battle Borg then followed, followed by the Yellow, the Orange, the Black, and then the White. Arachnofiend laughed as they came towards her, but then Aurico did a fly kick, and then his Battle Borg copied him, almost kicking Arachnofiend, but missed as she moved. Aurico then did several punch moves with his fist.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Red Battle Borg then copied the punch moves, but Arachnofiend blocked them all. Aurico then sent un uppercut punch at her, and then the Battle Borg copied him, hitting Arachnofiend right in the chest.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

Cestro and Corcus then both jumped and did a punch move, and then their Battle Borgs did the same, hitting Arachnofiend in the chest. Vivianne then jumped up and did a corkscrew kick, and then her Battle Borg copied her, hitting Arachnofiend.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

Delphine and Tideus then both did a kick move with both feet, and then their Battle Borgs copied them, hitting Arachnofiend, and sent her flying towards the ground.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Arachnofiend then got back on her feet in pain, as the Red Battle Borg stood near her.

"Arachnofiend is too much for our Borgs." Aruico deduced.

"We must call upon the Shogun Megazord." Cestro realized.

"You are right, Cestro." Delphine agreed.

"I agree." Vivianne said.

Corcus then turned to his left and held his right hand above the ground, followed by Tideus, Vivianne, Delphine, Cestro, and finally Aurico.

"Power of water, power of light, powers unite! We need Shogun Megazord power now!" they all shouted, pulling their hands back with their fists clutched, and then held their right fists in the air.

The six Shogun Zords then showed up, and then put their hands together like ninjas, and then merged into the Shogun Megazord. The Shogun Megazord then jumped down onto the desert, and then the Battle Borgs gathered around it.

"That's not enough to stop me!" Arachnofiend shouted, charging at it.

The Shogun Megazord's eyes then glowed, and then the Fire Saber from its right hand, and then it spun the Fire Saber around in a circle, until it was above it's head. The Shogun Megazord then slashed Arachnofiend with the Fire Saber, hitting her in the head. Arachnofiend then lost her balance and fell to the ground, where she was then destroyed.

* * *

Back in the cave, Billy was still struggling to get free of the web that had him trapped, when it suddenly vanished, along with the web around the Phase Modulator. He then got up once he saw that the web had gone, and then picked up the Phase Modulator. He then looked at it while walking around the cave, trying to find a way out, when the Aquitians came running towards him.

"Billy!" Delphine said, concernedly, as they surrounded him.

"Billy, are you alright?" Tideus asked.

"Yeah, and luckily the Phase Modulator wasn't damaged." Billy replied.

"Great, Billy." Aurico said, patting Billy's shoulder.

"Alright!" Delphine said.

"Excellent." Corcus said.

"Good one." Tideus said.

"Yes!" Vivianne said.

"Great man." Cestro said, patting Billy's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." Billy said, before looking back at the Phase Modulator.

* * *

Back in Korea, Adam was now climbing the rocks beside the waterfall. He then stopped when he saw the Zeo sub-crystal inside it, and then he pulled it out and then looked at it, as it glowed green.

"Very good, Adam." Kai said, who was watching.

Adam then began to climb down, and then he walked back towards Kai Ogi.

"The Zeo sub-crystal! I can't believe you found it!" Adam admitted in disbelief.

"It was not me, it was you who found the crystal, little frog." Kai told him, shaking his head.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Kai Ogi." Adam told him. "Thank you."

Kai nodded while closing his eyes.

"I mean... com sa hammi da." Adam repeated in Korean, while bowing.

Kai then held his left hand to his chest. "You're welcome, my young friend." he said. "Farewell. Good luck on this and all your future quests."

The crystal then glowed green again as a blue cloud appeared above Adam, and then it sucked him in, leaving Kai Ogi by himself.

"Hmm..." he mumbled, looking around. "People come, people go so quickly around here."

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were looking at each other in the throne room.

"Those Alien Rangers squashed your spider, Zeddie boy." Rita explained, mockingly.

"We've got greater concerns, Rita." Lord Zedd argued. "That little Power Brat found another piece of the Zeo sub-crystal."

"And whose fault was that?" Rita asked, accusing.

"Certainly not mine!" Lord Zedd snapped.

"Those rugrat Rangers won't be so lucky next time!" Rita announced.

"Why, what have you got in mind?" Lord Zedd asked, suspiciously.

"You'll see." Rita said.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Billy was now working on the computer while Rocky watched him. Alpha was just about to help Billy when a green cloud appeared behind them, and then Adam fell through it and arrived on his feet, as Rocky and Alpha both turned to him.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, walking towards Adam as Billy turned around. "Adam, you've got the Zeo sub-crystal!"

"He shoots, he scores!" Rocky joked, punching his fist down. "Alright."

The two boys then high-fived each other.

"That's two down, four to go." Alpha explained.

"Yeah." Billy sighed, walking towards Alpha. "It's not over yet. We still haven't heard from Tommy, Vera, Kat or Aisha."

"You are correct, Billy." Zordon said. "Rita and Zedd will certainly strengthen their next attack. The other Rangers must hurry."

"How's the crystal transformer coming along, Billy?" Adam asked.

"Well...my design had a bug problem but the Alien Rangers helped my exterminate the pest." Billy explained.

"Hey, where are those Alien Rangers anyway?" Rocky asked, curiously.

Billy sighed, looking embarrassed. "At the car wash." he explained.

"Without a car?" Rocky asked, jokingly.

"Don't ask." Billy begged.

He then walked to the main computer as Adam and Rocky both chuckled.

* * *

Down in the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Goldar and Rito were now even more lost.

"Huh? Hey, are we there yet?" Rito asked, patting Goldar's shoulder. "Huh?"

"Is that the only thing you can say?" Goldar questioned, as they walked down a hallway.

"How 'bout this - I have to go to the bathroom." Rito said.

Goldar then stopped and pointed his sword at a light at the end of the tunnel "Look!" he said.

"What?" Rito asked.

"There it is, the Command Center." Goldar said. "Victory sweet victory. Zordon will be no more!"

He then ran down the hallway, and then Rito followed laughing.

"No, wait, wait, wait!" Rito called. "Oh, Goldar, me first! Oh, come on!"

Once Goldar reached the light through, he saw that he was outside.

"Me first, me first!" Rito complained, as he got outside.

"Huh?" Goldar muttered, looking around.

Both he and Rito then saw a hill nearby.

"Well, would you look at that?" Rito questioned. "Uh, Goldar."

"What?!" Goldar yelled.

"Uh...are we there yet?" Rito joked. "Ha, ha! Gotcha!"

Goldar then growled and hit him in the chest with his elbow, knocking him against the sand. "You make me nuts!" he snarled.

"What a grouch." Rito commented, getting up.


	16. Wash the Aliens Out!

**A/N: This is my first original chapter for Vera, which shows her getting her part of the Zeo Crystal. Also, the monster in this one I've made up myself.**

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy and Cestro was working on the transformer for the Zeo Crystal - once all the pieces had been obtained - while Alpha was working on the computer.

"This transformer should help the others regain their ages - once all six pieces of the Zeo Crystal get here." Billy explained.

"But so far, we've only obtained two of the pieces." Cestro said.

"Yeah." Billy said. "So it'll be a while before we can use it."

"Vivianne has taken a short trip around your city while the others have all returned to Aquitar to rehydrate." Cestro explained, changing the topic. "She wants to know a bit more about your planet."

"Really, where is she?" Billy asked, curiously.

"Your aquarium again." Cestro replied.

Billy looked stunned by that.

* * *

Inside the aquarium, Vivianne was looking around at the fish in the tanks, reading more about the life in Earth's oceans, while several other people looked around themselves.

"It's amazing what aquatic life lives on this planet." she admitted.

She walked over to one of the tanks and saw a big clam shell in it, which then opened up.

"That is quite beautiful." she admitted, aweing.

She then walked over to the notice to read it.

* * *

Somewhere in the past, a blue cloud appeared in a field near a train track, and then Vera fell through it and landed on the grass.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, sitting up. "When am I?"

She looked around and saw the train track, and then she saw a choo-choo train moving along the track, and saw a French flag on one of the car windows.

"I'm somewhere in France." she realized. "My Grandpa was born in this country. But where and when in France am I?"

She then got to her feet looked around, when she saw a young boy walking nearby, pushing a wheelbarrow full of food nearby the train track.

"Hey, wait!" she called, as she ran towards him.

The boy then turned to her and saw her coming towards him. "Salut, comment ca va?" he asked, speaking in French.

"Um..." Vera muttered once she got to him, trying to think of her French. "I don't speak much French."

"I speak a little English." the boy replied, speaking in English.

"Oh, good." Vera sighed. "I'm Vera. Do you live around here?"

"Yes, I do." the boy replied. "My dad works at the train station on the other end of the track."

"Oh, right." Vera muttered.

"You're not from around here are you?" the boy deduced.

"You could say that, but I might have some long lost relatives or something around here." Vera blushed. "Um... I know this sounds weird, but you haven't heard of a weird crystal or something that might be nearby?"

"I don't know anything about a crystal." the boy replied. "I must get going. My pa wants me home with the groceries."

"No wait, you don't understand!" Vera argued, before he could leave. "It might help some friends of mine."

The boy looked at her. "Is it that important?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." Vera said, desperately.

"Well, I've heard rumors of a crystal buried in the catacombs under the train station my papa works at, but that's all." the boy explained.

"Can you take me there, please?" Vera begged.

The boy thought for a moment. "Well, since I'm going there anyway, I might as well." he said.

"Thanks." Vera said, as they began to follow the track.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita was standing on the balcony while Lord Zedd sat in his throne.

"Those stupid Aquitians are ruining everything!" Rita complained, turning to her husband.

"I know what you mean." Lord Zedd grumbled. "There's got to be a way to make them weak so they can't fight?"

"Wait, that's it!" Rita said, grinning. "All we need to do is send down a monster that is poisonous to their precious water so they can't rehydrate."

"Yes, of course!" Lord Zedd grinned, getting up. "All we have to do is find the perfect thing to make it out of to defeat them."

He then began to walk towards his wife.

"Well then, let's started looking, Zeddie." she flirted.

"Of course, my love." Lord Zedd said.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Goldar and Rito are doing?" Rita wondered.

"I don't know, but they should've found the entrance to the Command Center by now!" Lord Zedd snapped.

* * *

Down in the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Goldar and Rito were still wandering around, having come back inside after accidently walking outside the tunnels.

"We'd better not get fooled and accidently leave the tunnels again until _after_ we've planted the destruction mechanism." Goldar advised, as they stopped to see three different routes.

"Well, how do we know where to plant it then?" Rito asked, as he looked around. "It could be any of these routes?"

"If you hadn't ripped the map in half, we would've found it by now!" Goldar argued.

"Me?!" Rito questioned, pointing to himself. "It's your fault the map was destroyed!"

"Oh!" Goldar moaned. "I can't take much more of this!"

"How about we split up and meet back here later?" Rito suggested.

"Fine!" Goldar snapped. "I'm getting sick of you anyway!"

He then walked down one route, while Rito walked down another with their backs to each other.

* * *

Back in France, Vera and the boy were still walking alongside the train track.

"Exactly how far is this train station?" Vera asked.

"Another mile or so at least." the boy explained.

"A mile?!" Vera exclaimed. "How can you stand walking that far?"

"I've only rarely gone to see papa at work after I've been shopping." the boy explained. "I've had to do a lot since my mama got sick."

Vera suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry." she said, touching the boy's shoulder.

"It's alright, I just hope she gets better." the boy admitted.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were still searching around for something to turn a monster into.

"There's got to be something we can make the monster out of!" Rita complained.

Lord Zedd grumbled while zooming his goggles in, and then saw a water spout near the aquarium. "Ah, that's it!" he said. "The Spoutser to take care of them! And the Orange Alien Ranger is nearby inside the aquarium."

He was now looking at Vivianne walking towards a door in the aquarium.

"And she's the one that can slow down their dehydration levels." Rita added. "Meaning if we start with her, the other Aliens are done!"

"Perfect!" Lord Zedd laughed, firing lighting out of his staff towards the Earth. "Arise Spoutser, arise!"

* * *

The lighting then hit the water spout, and turned it into Spoutser.

"I'm ready to rock and roll, my lord!" he laughed.

He then started shooting deadly water out of his mouth at a tree nearby, causing the leaves on it to fall off mouldy.

Inside the aquarium, Vivianne was walking out of the front door, when she saw him.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Leave that alone, you fowl monster!"

"And who's going to stop me?!" Spoutser laughed.

"It's morphin time!" Vivianne shouted.

"Orange Aquitar Ranger power!"

She then brought her saber out, and charged in at Spoutser, who then brought out a lance shaped like a water spout.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy and Cestro were still working on the transformer when the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to them both. "Vivianne is in trouble!"

Billy and Cestro both turned to the viewing globe, and saw Spoutser hit Vivianne in the chest with his lance.

"I must help Vivianne fight that monster." Cestro explained.

Billy nodded. "You're right. She can't handle him by herself." he said.

"I will contact the other Aquitians from Aquitar and have them meet you there." Zordon explained.

"Thank you, Zordon." Cestro said. "It's morphin time!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger power!"

* * *

Vivianne was hit by Spoutser's lance again, and knocked her against a car. He was then about to fire his deadly water out of his mouth, which had a tongue shaped like a hose, when Cestro came out of nowhere and hit him with his saber, knocking him down. Vivianne then got up as Cestro ran over to her.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yes, am I glad to see you." Vivianne admitted.

Spoutser then got up growling, getting both the Aquitians attentions.

"Great!" he barked. "Now I'll have twice as much fun!"

He then fired his deadly water out of his mouth.

"Look out!" Vivianne shouted.

Both she and Cestro dodged the deadly water - Cestro to the left and Vivianne to the right - and then the water hit the car behind them, melting the tires.

"What kind of water is that?!" Cestro questioned in shock.

"I don't know, but it's poisonous." Vivianne replied.

"You're right, Aquitian!" Spoutser laughed. "It is, and when I hit you lot with it, you won't be able to rehydrate on this planet!"

"I hope Zordon's been able to contact the others." Cestro admitted.

* * *

On Aquitar, inside the dome, Delphine and Aurico were talking in the main chamber.

 _"Delphine, Cestro and Vivianne are in trouble."_ came Zordon's voice, getting their attention.

They both turned to the viewing globe as Tideus and Corcus came walking in.

 _"They need your help right now."_ Zordon explained.

"We are rehydrated and ready, Zordon." Delphine explained. "We're on our way."

She then turned to Aruico and Tideus, who then both nodded, and then to Corcus, who nodded as well.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

"White Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger power!"

* * *

Back by the aquarium, Cestro and Vivianne both jumped and tried to hit Spoutser with their sabers, but he blocked them both with his lance, and then lifted it up to knock them back, knocking them down.

"Now it's time for you to get hit by my poisonous water!" he laughed, walking towards them.

Both Cestro and Vivianne clutched their chests as he approached them both, when Spoutser felt a hand on his back.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning around, only to see Aurico there.

"Surprise!" he yelled, punching him with his knuckle on his right hand.

Spoutser then went flying over to a wall and was knocked out, as the other Aquitians gathered around Cestro and Vivianne.

"Are you two alright?" Delphine asked, helping Vivianne up.

"We are now." Cestro replied, as Tideus helped him up.

"Careful through." Vivianne advised. "He fires deadly water from his mouth."

"Then we must lure him away from this place towards a clear area." Aruico realized.

"Agreed." Delphine said. "Monster, catch us if you can?!"

They then all ran off.

"Hey, come back here!" Spoutser shouted, chasing after them.

* * *

In the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Goldar was looking around the hallway he was in.

"That Rito, he's so stupid." he said, as he walked along the hallway. "I know I'll find the entrance first, then Lord Zedd will be so pleased, he might kick Rito out!"

He then laughed, before he came to a dead end.

"Oh, great!" he groaned. "The entrance must be down another hallway."

He then turned around.

"I just hope Rito hasn't gone down the right one." he admitted.

Down another hallway, Rito was looking around it as he walked down it.

"That Goldar. Yeesh! I don't know how Rita and Ed put up with him." he said. "That gold monkey really needs to learn to have more respect for me."

He then stopped when he came to a dead end.

"A dead end?" he questioned, rubbing his chin. "How can that be!"

He then thought for a moment.

"Oh, I must have gone down the wrong hallway." he deduced, before turning around. "Oh, well...might as well backtrack."

He then walked down the hallway, back the way he came.

* * *

Back in France, Vera and the boy had now reached a hill above the train station, which was full of workers and choo-choo trains.

"Are you sure this is this place your dad works at?" Vera asked, as she looked around from where she was.

"I'm positive. I've been here before." the boy explained.

"Well, where's the entrance to the catacombs?" Vera asked.

"On the other side of the station house." the boy explained.

"Can you show me, please?" Vera asked.

"I can show you the entrance, but after that, you're on you own." the boy explained. "No one has been brave enough to get the crystal beneath the catacombs."

They then both began to walk down the hill, the boy pushing the wheelbarrow.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure." Vera replied. "My friends and I need it for something important."

"Alright." the boy said, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy was working on the transformer, while Alpha was working on the computer.

"How's the transformer coming along, Billy?" Zordon asked.

"I'm still working on it." Billy replied, looking up at him. "But unless all six pieces of the Zeo Crystal get here, it's not gonna work."

"I know, Billy." Zordon said.

"And so far, we only have two pieces." Alpha said. "We haven't even gotten half of them yet."

"I just hope Tommy and the others are doing alright in locating their pieces." Billy admitted.

"You are not the only one, Billy." Zordon admitted. "We all hope they are doing alright."

* * *

The Aquitians had now manged to lure Spoutser towards a quarry, as it was empty and no one would get hurt.

"He won't be able to harm anyone here." Vivianne realized.

"Agreed." Delphine said, as they turned around.

Spoutser then stopped and looked at them all.

"Oh, given up, have you?" he asked, mockingly.

"Not quite!" Vivianne shouted, as they brought their sabers out.

"You're going down, Spouster!" Delphine shouted.

The two of them then charged in, and then jumped. They both tired to hit to hit Spouster with their sabers, but he blocked them with his lance, and then moved it back and swiped it at them, hitting them both in the chest.

"Delphine, Vivianne!" Corcus shouted. "That does it!"

He then put his hands to his chest like a ninja.

"Aquitar rock slide!" he shouted, as rocks came up all around him.

The rocks then went flying towards Spoutser, but he manged to slice them with his lance, destroying them all.

"What?!" Corcus exclaimed.

"See how you like this!" Spoutser shouted, spinning his lance around.

He then fired a laser out of it, which hit Corcus right in the chest, knocking him down.

"Corcus!" Tideus shouted, as he and Aruico ran towards him, as Cestro charged at Spoutser.

"Are you alright?" Aurico asked, as they helped Corcus up.

"I'm fine, but this guy's tough." Corcus replied.

Cestro then tried to hit Spoutser with his saber, but he blocked it with his lance.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Spoutser mocked, before kicking Cestro in the chest, knocking him back.

Cestro then put his hands to his chest like a ninja.

"Aquitar waterfall!" he shouted, as a big waterfall appeared behind him.

The waterfall then appeared all around Spoutser, but while he looked confused, he also laughed.

"You think you can stop me with water!" he laughed.

He then fired his deadly water at Cestro, which hit him square in the chest, sending him flying.

"Cestro!" Vivianne screamed, rushing towards him.

Aurico then ran towards Spoutser.

"Want a piece of me?" he dared.

"Glady!" Spoutser grinned.

Aurico then held his hands to his chest like a ninja.

"Aquiter firestorm!" he shouted, shooting fire out of his hands at Spoutser.

The fire the hit Spouster and burned up his lance.

"My lance! Impossible!" he cried, getting angry. "You'll pay for that!"

He then fired his deadly water at Aurico, but he jumped up to avoid it, but a small piece of the water hit his leg, causing him to fall down in pain.

"Aurico!" Tideus yelled, running towards him. "You all right?"

Aruico clutched his leg as he tried to get up. "This guy's tougher than we thought." he admitted.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were both watching from the balcony, and then they laughed.

"Spoutser's got them on the ropes!" Lord Zedd laughed.

"That deadly water of his will be the end of those accursed Aquitians." Rita giggled.

"Just to be safe, I'll create a shield around the planet which will prevent them from calling their Battle Borgs." Lord Zedd decided.

"Didn't you try that once before?" Rita asked, accusingly.

"Yes, but this time will be different." Lord Zedd assured.

"Oh, really?" Rita questioned, mockingly. "How?"

"Because this time, the Shogun Zords will be no match for my monster." Lord Zedd explained. "Spoutser's deadly water will cause them to melt, with those Aquitians inside them."

He then laughed loudly.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy had finished making the adjustments to the transformer, while Alpha was working on the computer.

"I wonder how the Aquitians are doing with the monster." Billy wondered.

Just as he said that, the alarm went off, and then he and Alpha turned to the viewing globe. In it, they saw Tideus helping Aruico up, and then saw Vivianne helping up Cestro, and then Corcus leaning on Delphine.

"What could be going on, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as the Spoutser came on the viewing globe. "The Spoutser's water must be overpowering them all."

"We must scan him and find a weakness to turn the tide of the battle." Zordon explained.

"We're on it, Zordon." Billy said, as they walked towards the computer.

* * *

The Aquitians had now all surrounded Spoutser, although Cestro and Aurico were a bit weak from the deadly water, and were both clutching their chests.

"Aquiter wind balst!" Tideus shouted, lowering his saber and firing yellow wind at Spoutser, blowing him away.

Spouster then got up, looking very angry. "Lucky shot, you alien freak!" he shouted.

He then fired lasers out of his eyes at Tideus, knocking him down.

Delphine held her hands to her chest like a ninja, holding a crane model in her right hand. "Aquitar crane swarm!" she shouted, moving her left hand out, and then flapped it like a wing.

She then held her right hand out, and then fired a swam of paper cranes at Spoutser, which then bit him all over, and then he fell over.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Billy and Alpha had finished scanning Spoutser.

"Have you both finished the scanning?" Zordon asked.

"We have, Zordon." Billy explained.

"It turns out Spoutser can't stand getting hit by lighting." Alpha explained.

"Good. We must notify the Aquitians at once." Zordon explained.

"I'm on it." Billy said.

He then pressed a button on the computer. "Aquitians, the Spoutser can't stand lighting." he explained. "You must fire lighting at him in order to defeat him."

* * *

Delphine nodded. "Right away, Billy!" she said.

She then turned to Vivianne.

"Vivianne, use your lighting blot!" she shouted. "It'll make him weak and we can turn the tide of battle!"

"Right!" Vivianne called, holding her thumb up.

She then held her hands to her chest like a ninja.

"Aquiter lighting bolt!" Vivianne shouted, as orange lighting went off behind her.

She then pushed her hands forward, and then lighting came out of them, and hit Spoutser right in the chest and mouth, destroying his hose like tongue.

"That's my tongue!" he yelled, muffled.

Cestro, Corcus and Aurico then got up on their feet, no longer in pain.

"That deadly water's no loner affecting me." Corcus realized.

"It's the same here." Aurico said.

"Destroying his tongue must've neutralized the poison." Cestro deduced.

Vivianne, Delphine and Tideus then ran towards them all.

"Good work, Vivianne." Cestro commented.

"Yeah, thanks." Corcus said. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Vivianne said.

They then all turned as they heard moaning, and saw Spotser getting back up.

"You'll pay for ruining my voice, you freaks!" he yelled, muffling.

"We'll see about that!" Delphine shouted.

They then all held their sabers up and locked them all together - with Aurico and Delphine in the middle, with Corcus and then Cestro on Aurico's right, and Tideus and then Vivianne on Delphine's left.

"Aquitar Ranger blast!" Delphine shouted, as they lowered their sabers.

The sabers then all fired a laser at Spoutser, hitting him in the chest.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were both watching.

"I can't believe it!" Rita said loudly. "They've destroyed Spoutser's water supply!"

"And it means he can't fire anymore poisonous water at them!" Lord Zedd growled. "We'd better give the Spoutser a little water boost!"

They then crossed their wands/staffs over each other.

"Make our monster grow!" they shouted, firing blue lighting out of their wands/staffs.

* * *

The lighting then hit Spoutser, and then he grew giant.

"How do you like me now, Alien Brats?!" he asked, laughing.

"We didn't even like you in first place!" Tideus shouted.

"It's time to call the Battle Borgs!" Delphine told the others.

"Right!" they said.

They then all lifted their hands up with their thumbs and first fingers holding their Battle Borg balls in them.

"Tigor energies of the galaxy, hear our call! Battle Borgs, power up!" they shouted, as they moved hands to their chests, and then threw the ball away, but nothing happened.

"They're not responding!" Delphine said in shock.

"It's just like with Witchblade again!" Aurico realized. "It means we can't call them."

"We'd better call the Shogun Zords then." Vivianne suggested.

"Agreed." Delphine said. "It's the only way."

Corcus then turned to his left and held his right hand above the ground, followed by Tideus, Vivianne, Delphine, Cestro, and finally Aurico.

"Power of water, power of light, powers unite! We need Shogun Megazord power now!" they all shouted, pulling their hands back with their fists clutched, and then held their right fists in the air.

The six Shogun Zords then showed up.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Aurico shouted, moving his hands to his chest like a ninja.

Fire then appeared around him as the Red Shogun Zord showed up behind him, and then he flew backwards into it.

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Vivianne shouted, moving her hands to her chest like a ninja.

Orange lighting then appeared behind her, before the Orange Shogun Zord did, and then she flew backwards into it.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Cestro shouted, moving his hands to his chest like a ninja.

A big waterfall then appeared behind him, before the Blue Shogun Zord did, and then he flew backwards into it.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Corcus shouted, moving his hands to his chest like a ninja.

Rocks flying through the sky then showed up behind him, before the Black Shogun Zord did, and then he flew backwards into it.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" Tideus shouted, moving his hands to his chest like a ninja.

Yellow sand then appeared behind him, and then the Yellow Shogun Zord did, before he flew backwards to it.

"White Shogun Zord, power up!" Delphine shouted, moving her hands to her chest like a ninja.

The Northern lights then appeared behind her, before the White Shogun Zord did, and then she flew backwards into it.

The six Shogun Zords then held their hands to the chests like ninjas, as a projection on the Shogun Megazord appeared behind them. The six of them then ran along, and then the Red and Orange ones disappeared. The Red one then retracted its arms, and then its legs, while the Orange did the same, but also retracted its head.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Blue and White Shogun Zords then disappeared as well, and then stood back to back, and then retracted their arms, and then armour appeared on their legs, forming the arms.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Black and Yellow Shogun Zords then disappeared, and then stood beside each other, and then shrunk their bodies down to form the legs.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The two of them then landed on the ground, then the Orange one attached itself to them, forming the belly, and then the Red attached itself to it, forming the head and chest. The Blue one then attached itself to the Red one's right, forming the right arm, while the White did the same on the left, forming the left arm.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

A headpiece then landed on top of the Red one's head, forming the Shogun Megazord.

Spoutser then looked at it in shock. "You think I'm scared of that thing?" he asked. "You're crazy!"

He then charged in at the Shogun Megazord.

The Shogun Megazord's eyes then glowed, and then the Fire Saber from its right hand, and then it spun the Fire Saber around in a circle, until it was above it's head. The Shogun Megazord then slashed Spoutser with the Fire Saber, hitting him in the head.

"Ah!" Spouster groaned. "Agh...impossible!"

He then fell to the ground, on his face, and was then destroyed.

* * *

Back in France, the boy and Vera both approached a small door that looked like a subway entrance.

"This is the entrance to the catacombs." the boy explained. "The crystal you seek is down there."

"Thanks." Vera said. "I mean, merci."

"Vous êtes le bienvenu." the boy said, as he began to walk off. "Good luck, mon amie."

Vera then took a deep breath, and then walked into the catacombs. As she got in, she saw all sorts of skeletons around the place, and as she went deeper, she saw more bones all over the place. She kept on walking when the ground began to shake, causing some of the skulls to fall off the walls.

"Oh, great! An earthquake!" she moaned.

She kept on moving as the ground shook, and then she saw the Zeo sub-crystal in the distance.

"That must be the Zeo sub-crystal." she deduced.

She then walked towards it, but then the ground shook and she fell forward onto her chest. She then got up and kept on walking until she was close to the crystal, but then she fell over again as the ground shook, and then a bunch of bones fell out from the walls.

"Got to...reach it!" she moaned, as she crawled closer.

She then reached her hand out, as bones kept falling out from the walls around her, but then she grabbed the crystal and pulled it towards her. The earthquake then stopped as the crystal glowed purple, and then Vera sighed.

"I did it." she breathed.

A while later, she came walking out of the catacombs - her Zeo sub-crystal in her bag - and then saw the boy from earlier as well as several of the workmen from the train station outside.

"Vera, you did it, mon amie." he said, running towards her. "You saved the station."

"I did?" Vera asked, confused.

"The crystal was causing the place to shake, and important equipment kept getting damaged." the boy explained, as he kissed her hand.

"Thanks." Vera blushed. "Hey, I didn't ask what your name was?"

"It's Bernard." the boy said. "Bernard LeClerc."

"No way." Vera said in disbelief. "My grandpa was called...Bernard too."

"Quite a coincidence." Bernard admitted.

"Yeah, it is." Vera blushed. "Merci, mon amie."

Bernard nodded, as they shook hands.

"I've got to go now." Bernard said. "Au revoir."

He then walked back towards the workmen, and then ran over to one of them. Vera then took the Zeo sub-crystal out of her bag and then held it up in front of her. Lighting then shot up from the crystal towards her head, and then a blue cloud appeared above her, which then sucked her in before it disappeared.

The trainyard workers were all shocked, and then Bernard turned around saw Vera was gone.

"Où est-elle, papa?" he asked the man beside him.

"Je ne sais pas, mon fils." his papa said, shaking his head. "Je ne sais pas."

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were both standing on the balcony looking furious.

"I can't believe!" Lord Zedd yelled. "They defeated Spoutser!"

"And to make matters worse, another of the Power Brats found a piece of the Zeo sub-crystal!" Rita added, angry in her voice.

"Oh, just great!" Lord Zedd said sarcastically. "It now means that they have half of the Zeo Crystal, and if they get the other half, they'll all return to normal!"

"And Rito and Goldar still haven't managed to destroy the Command Center yet!" Rita added, angrily.

"Ah!" Lord Zedd groaned, as he turned and walked away. "Why can't I get some decent help around here?!"

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy was working by the computer with Alpha, while Rocky and Adam were just watching, when a purple cloud appeared near them, and Vera fell out through it. She then looked around as the others all looked at her.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Vera, you got your Zeo sub-crystal!"

"I sure did, Alpha." Vera replied.

"Nice one, Vera." Adam said, patting her shoulder.

"You did good." Rocky admitted.

"That's three down, three to go." Alpha explained.

"Which means where halfway there." Billy added.

"I know what Delphine meant by 'your heritage'." Vera explained. "I got zapped to the place my grandpa was born."

"So was I." Adam admitted.

"Same here." Rocky admitted.

"Well, no time to celebrate yet." Billy explained. "We still haven't heard from Tommy, Kat or Aisha."

"Where's the Aquitians anyway?" Vera asked, wondering.

"At the lake, getting rehydrated." Billy explained. "The monster they fought was pretty difficult for them."

"He fired deadly water at them, which made them a bit weak, at least until they destroyed that hose in his mouth." Alpha explained.

The three young Rangers all laughed.

"I've also disabled Zedd's force field which prevented the Aquitians from summoning their Battle Borgs." Alpha explained. "Meaning they should be able to call them next time."

"Well, that's good." Billy agreed.

The three young Rangers nodded.

* * *

Back in the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Goldar was walking backwards down the hallway he came from. Rito was doing the same down in his hallway, and then they bumped into each other, causing them to yelp as they turned to each other.

"You?!" Goldar freaked.

"You!" Rito yelped. "Wait, let me guess? Your way wasn't the right way either?"

"How did you guess, you bonehead?" Goldar asked, rudely.

"My route was exactly the same, you gold monkey!" Rito replied.

"Oh, great!" Goldar moaned. "It means this way..." he pointed to the route ahead of them both. "..is the only other option."

"Which means, if that's not the route, we've taken a wrong turn further back." Rito deduced.

"Oh, shut up!" Goldar demanded, as he walked down the hallway. "If Lord Zedd didn't insist you come, I could have destroyed the Command Center by now!"

"What do mean 'Ed insisted?" Rito asked, as he followed him. "He assigned us _both_ this job, Goldie!"

"Oh, shut up!" Goldar yelled.

* * *

French translations.

Salut, comment ca va: Hi, how are you.

Merci: thanks.

Vous êtes le bienvenu: your welcome.

Mon amie: my friend.

Merci, mon amie: thank you, my friend.

Au revoir: goodbye.

Où est-elle, papa: where is she, papa.

Je ne sais pas, mon fils: I don't know, my son.

Je ne sais pas: I don't know.

* * *

 **A/N: The special moves the Aquitians use, are the special moves the Kakurangers used, except Vivianne's as I made it up myself, and Cestro and Tideus used theirs in Rangers of Two Worlds.**


	17. Sowing the Seas of Evil

**A/N: If your wondering why Vera's Zeo crystal is purple instead of orange, you'll have to wait till Zeo for the answer, as it's a surprise. Also, Vera doesn't appear in this chapter.**

* * *

At an Native American reservation in the hills, a bunch of horses moved along, and a Flacon sored through the sky, when a blue cloud appeared in the middle of the village appeared, and Tommy fell right through it. He landed on his feet and looked around as the cloud disappeared, and then he walked around. He walked towards a woman bending down by a small camp fire while the other villagers were doing their business around the place.

"Excuse me?" he asked, patting the woman's shoulder.

She then looked up and stood up straight.

"Hi, um... I'm looking for something?" Tommy explained. "It's...it's sort of like uh... It's a big rock. Really shiny."

The woman then pointed to the sky, and then Tommy looked up, but all he saw was the flacon. Tommy then turned back to the woman and shook his head.

"No, not a 'Hawk'." he said. "A 'rock'!"

The woman pointed to the flacon in the sky again. Tommy looked up at it, and then back at her, looking confused.

"I don't get it." he said.

The woman shook her hand, like she was flapping it, and then pointed at the flacon again. Tommy looked even more confused as he began to walk off, not getting much from the woman. He then looked up at the flacon in the sky again, as it flapped its wings and screeched, and then it's shadow flew over him.

"Oh." he muttered, realizing what the woman meant.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a wooded area somewhere, a blue cloud came out from a tree, and then Kat fell through it like a slide, landing on her feet. She looked around as the cloud disappeared behind her, seeing an ostrich running through a field towards another ostrich. She then turned around and saw some kangaroos eating some grass, and then some koalas sitting on a tree branch, making her smile.

"Am I home?" she asked herself, rhetorically.

She then grinned and ran off down a road nearby.

* * *

Back in present, Billy put a case down on a hill, before turning to Cestro, who was near him. They were both surrounded by numerous objects which were for a device Billy was making.

"That's the last of it." he told Cestro, before getting to his feet.

"Billy, are you certain this device will provide us with the needed rehydration?" Cestro asked, curiously.

"Well, I didn't want to get everybody else's hopes up." Billy admitted. "But, if my calculations are correct, this weather modulator should allow me to create purified rain waters. Why don't we test it out on you? And if it works, we can rehydrate everybody else."

"Then we'll be a force against Lord Zedd." Cestro realized.

"Let's hope." Billy admitted.

They both then crouched down, and opened the case up, and then Billy took something out.

"Cestro, are there beings like Lord Zedd on Aquitar?" he asked, closing the case, and putting the device he took out on top of it.

"Most defiantly." Cestro replied. "There lives among us a ruthless enemy, who has attempted time and time again to destroy us."

"Really!" Billy muttered, in surprise.

"He is called Hydro Hog, Emperor of the Dark Waters." Cestro explained, before looking back at the device.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd had heard the whole thing.

"Emperor of the Dark Waters!" Lord Zedd mocked, as he walked past Rita on the balcony, who giggled. "Sounds like my kind of guy."

Rita laughed. "Too bad that old hogmeister isn't here to help us destroy those aquavating aliens." she argued.

They both laughed.

"My thoughts exactly." Lord Zedd admitted. "If you have a pest problem, you call an exterminator."

Baboo and Squatt - who were both in front of them - laughed.

"I feel a plan coming on!" Squatt giggled.

"Uh-huh." Baboo muttered in agreement.

"Whoo-hoo!" Squatt giggled.

"We'll bring Hydro Hog here and turn him loose on the Rangers!" Lord Zedd announced.

"Ah! We'll be saying 'see you later, Power Pukes!" Rita mocked, waving her hand.

"Yeah!" Lord Zedd laughed, as Rita joined in.

* * *

Back at the Native American village, Tommy was walking up a slope on a hill, following the flacon in the sky as it screeched. He then stopped, as a elderly man appeared behind him out of nowhere, holding a walking stick.

"Brid entering your guide." he said.

Tommy turned around to him, as he got up and walked towards Tommy.

"You have done well to listen to him." the man explained. "This is a step."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked. "Where am I?"

"Some call me Ture of Heart." the man explained. "I am a friend. And it matters not where you are, only who you are inside Tommy."

Tommy blinked in surprise. "I don't understand." he said. "You know me?"

"All things are revealed in time." Ture of Heart explained. "Come?"

He the wrapped his arm around Tommy and then walk on up the slope.

"Listen to tale, told by my people for generations?" Ture of Heart asked.

A while later, they had reached a rock with different markings on it. The markings were, a Ranger helmet with a six-shaped star visor, two arrows, one pointing in each direction, Lord Zedd's staff, a man starting at the light in the sky against a rock, and a crystal with a six-shaped star on the top.

"A stranger will come, so the story goes." Ture of Heart explained, pointing at the man, and then the light. "He shall come in search of the light..." he then pointed to the rock. "..symbolized by rock." he pointed to the rock, and then at the crystal. "A crystal, pure in power." he then pointed at the Ranger helmet. "Are you the one?"

"I am looking for the crystal." Tommy explained. "Do you know where it is?"

True of Heart then turned to the edge of the hill, and then Tommy turned to him.

* * *

Back in Australia, Kat was continuing along the road as kangaroos kept eating the grass. She kept on walking down the road as a green jeep came riding up behind her on the road. The jeep then slowed down, and Kat turned and walked towards the driver - who was a woman - then turned off the engine.

"Excuse me?" Kat asked.

"Yes?" the driver asked.

Kat looked at the driver, and saw that she looked like an older version of herself. "Your me!" she said in shock. "I mean...well... I'm going to be you!"

"Are you feeling alright?" the woman asked. "After all, it is rather hot out here."

Kat looked confused, and then had trouble speaking. "It's just that..." she said, struggling to find the words. "Oh, never mind. This might sound rather odd but, I'm looking for a rock. A crystal."

"The Crystal?!" the woman asked, sounding surprised, making Kat smile. "Yes, of course. Why didn't you say so? I've been waiting for you."

"Do you know where it is?" Kat asked, hopefully.

"It's hidden, away from here." the woman explained. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah." Kat replied, smiling. "Could you take me?"

"My name's Agatha." the woman said, introducing herself. "Come with me, I'll show you the way."

She then opened the door on the other side of the jeep, as Kat ran around it.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd and Rita were standing in the throne room, looking at Finster.

"Hurry up, Finster!" Rita demanded. "We haven't got all day!"

"Right away." Finster said, before he left the room.

"As soon as Finster is finished activating the dimensional teleporter, we'll summon Hydro Hog from Aquitar, and sick him on the Rangers!" Lord Zedd announced.

He and Rita then laughed.

"Ooh! We're really gonna make a big splash this time, Zeddie!" Rita grinned, touching her husband's nose.

"Yeah!" Lord Zedd grinned, as they both laughed.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed, working at the computer while the other Aquitians stood behind him. "There's a major drain of external thermal energy in the area!"

"You are correct, Alpha." Zordon realized. "My sensors are indicating that Lord Zedd is somehow tapping into the dimensional galaxy."

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, worriedly, as he worked on the computer. "He's pinpointing Aquitar!"

The Aquitians looked worried.

"Zedd may be trying to find a means of teleporting us back home." Tideus suggested.

"Or teleporting someone from home here." Aurico argued.

"Oh!" Alpha moaned.

"I'm with Aurico." Vivianne said. "If Zedd had wanted to send us back home, he would've have thought of it before the Earth Rangers began the Zeo Quest."

"Vivianne actually has a point there." Delphine agreed. "But who is he trying to bring from home here?"

"We'll have to wait and find out." Aurico said.

* * *

In the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Rito and Goldar were walking down a hallway moping, Rito holding the destruction mechanism.

"Hey!" Goldar grumbled.

"Oh!" Rito moaned, as they reached the end of the hallway.

"This is where we started!" Goldar said.

"I don't want to carry this anymore!" Rito complained, pushing the destruction mechanism at Goldar. "You carry it for awhile?"

Goldar pushed it back to him. "I already carried it!" he argued. "You carry it!"

"I don't want to carry it, Goldar!" Rito whimpered.

"Rito, you've got to finish your turn!" Goldar argued.

"Why I oughta..." Rito said, raising his sword above his head, before dropping it onto the floor. "Alright, alright. Alright, come on. Give me five?"

He opened his right hand's fingers, and then gave Goldar back the destruction mechanism, once his hand was open. He then laughed as Goldar moaned and pushed the destruction mechanism back, and then it beeped, and part of it glowed yellow, while the middle glowed white.

"Oh, it's on!" Goldar freaked. "You turned it on, you bag of bones!"

Rito then pushed it back to Goldar, and then they both spun around worriedly.

"Oh! Oh!" Rito moaned.

"You take it!" Goldar said, giving it to Rito.

"I don't want it!" Rito cried. "What am I suppose to do with it?!"

"Got it! Now you stay here, and I'll go and get help." Goldar explained.

"Okay." Rito said.

Goldar then ran off back down the way they came. "Uh, yeah! That's right!" he said.

He then turned a corner as Rito turned his back to him, and then looked at the destruction mechanism.

"I don't know why he's so worried." he said, shaking the device. "It's not gonna go off for a couple of hours. What..?"

He then pulled one of the levers up, making a yellow light appear.

"Oh, what's this?" he wondered.

He then pulled the other three levers up, making a yellow light appear above them.

"Oh, it's kinda cute, isn't it?" he asked himself. "Yeah, nice little bomb."

* * *

Back on the hill, Billy and Cestro had now finished making the weather modulator. They both walked towards it as Billy pressed buttons on the remote.

"Alright, it's ready." he told Cestro.

Cestro then walked towards the weather modulator, and then stepped into it, with a bubble bowl over his head. Billy then pressed some more buttons on the remote, and then he looked up and saw a rain cloud in the sky. Lighting then came out of the rain cloud and then more rain clouds showed and lighting came out of them. Billy pressed a couple of buttons on the remote, and then water came out of pipes inside the weather modulator, which then splashed Cestro. Billy then pressed some more buttons on the remote as Cestro began to rehydrate, and then Billy pressed another button on the remote.

"I feel something." Cestro said.

Billy then looked up again, and saw the rain clouds in the sky disappear, and then the water stopped coming out of the pipes onto Cestro.

"Well, how do you feel, Cestro?" Billy asked.

"Completely rehydrated." Cestro replied.

Billy nodded and then held his fist up. "Yes!" he said.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita had been watching them through her telescope.

"No!" she groaned. "Billy's really getting on my nerves today!" she told Lord Zedd, who walked towards her. "He's found a way to power those Alien Ranger Rats!"

"Not for long." Lord Zedd assured. "My Tengas will create a storm of their own."

* * *

Back on the hill, Cestro sighed happily, and then nodded to Billy, who then held the communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon, this is Billy." he said. "We got-"

Cestro then turned as a bunch of Tengas appeared before them.

"Oh, no!" Billy groaned.

The Tengas then charged at the two Blue Rangers and the weather modulator.

"Tengas!" Cestro exclaimed. "It's morphin time!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger power!"

He then got ready to fight, as two Tengas tried to hit him, but he blocked both the attacks, and then he did a forward handspring, which caused another two to fall over. Then he blocked another's kick, and then another's punch before hitting it in the chest, and then he did a back flip, wrapping his legs around one behind him, knocking it down, and then he hit its foot. He then looked up as another two charged at him, and then jumped over him.

Billy manged to push one away from the weather modulator, when another two grabbed him by the shoulders, but he pushed one away, and then twisted the other's arm. Another two then ran towards him, and then the three of them dragged him away from the weather modulator, as Cestro blocked a punch from another.

One Tenga then walked into the weather modulator. "Hey, _I'm in the bird bath!_ " it sang, as two more came around it.

"Well, destroy it!" another ordered, as Billy turned away from the one he had hold off.

"Right." the first said. "Hit it, guys!"

The other two then hit the support beams with their hands, knocking the bubble onto the head of the one inside, as Billy watched in horror.

"No!" he cried.

A Tenga then pushed the weather modulator again, causing it to fall down with the Tenga inside the bubble still in. Billy then dived in to save it, but the support beam landed on his back, causing him to moan in pain.

Cestro punched a Tenga in the chest before turning around, as he had heard Billy's moan.

"I'm coming, Billy!" he shouted, as he began to run towards him.

He then kicked a Tenga in the back, then dodged another's attack, before hitting it in the back with his foot. He then ducked as another charged at him and tried to hit him in the head, and then he rolled over its back as it bent down, before punching it in the chest. The rest of the Tengas then began to destroy the rest of the weather modulator, as Billy reached out to stop them, but he couldn't reach.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Cestro then reached Billy. "Here." he said, lifting the beam up.

"Thanks." Billy said, as he crawled away, before Cestro dropped the beam, and hit a Tenga in the chest. "Hey! Tengas, leave it alone!"

Cestro then touched Billy's shoulder, as he got to his knees. "Billy, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Billy replied.

"Mission accomplished!" a Tenga cheered. "Let's go!"

The Tengas then all began to run off and fly away, leaving both the Blue Rangers confused.

"Huh? They're leaving." Cestro muttered, before he ran after them. "Hey!"

He then turned around, and then blocked ones attack, follow by another's as they pushed past him, and then they all flew off.

"They came only to dismantle the rehydration device!" Cestro realized, anger in his voice, before turning to Billy. "How did it fare?"

Billy was now crouched down and looking at what was left of his weather modulator, and picked up two of the small pieces.

"It's completely destroyed." he told Cestro, getting up.

"A pity." Cestro said sadly.

"You know, I'm really starting to dislike birds." Billy admitted.

"I think that I know what you mean, Billy." Cestro agreed.

Billy then sighed as he looked at the weather modulator's pieces in his hands.

* * *

Back in Australia, Agatha drove her jeep along the road, as an old woman came walking up towards it on Kat's side. Agatha then stopped the jeep by the old woman, and then the old woman walked towards the door on Kat's side.

"Hello." the old woman said, walking towards the window. "I've wandered away from my home. I can't find my way back. Would you be so kind as to help me?"

Kat looked at the woman curiously, and thought she was an even older version of herself than Agatha.

"This is too weird." she muttered.

"You don't have time, Kathrine." Agatha told Kat quietly.

"But she's lost." Kat argued, looking at her.

"As will be you crystal if we don't get to it now." Agatha argued.

"A few minutes of your time is all I ask." the old woman explained.

Kat looked at her before turning back to Agatha.

"It's too dangerous here." Agatha told her. "If we help the old woman, it'll be too late to find the crystal. The decision is yours."

Kat looked back at the old woman, not knowing what to do.

"Please, little one." she begged. "I need your help."

* * *

Back in the mountains, Tommy and Ture of Heart were still walking up the hill.

"Is the crystal here?" Tommy asked, hopefully.

"Indeed. Your task is to find it." Ture of Heart explained.

"How?" Tommy asked, confused.

"You must lose all connection with the Tommy you have known." Ture of Heart explained, as they pasted a bush. "And connect with the Tommy inside."

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned, as they walked further up the hill.

Ture of Heart then turned to him as they stopped.

"Listen to the birds." he advised, as they looked up at the birds in the sky. "They will tell you where to go. Hear the stream talking to you. It holds the answer. Let the forces of nature be your guide."

Tommy then walked on, still confused as by what the man meant. Ture of Heart then smiled and followed on after Tommy, as an flacon in the sky looked down on them. They both then walked into a wooded area.

"Ah, yes." Ture of Heart breathed. "Your instincts have guided you well."

"But I don't know which way to go." Tommy argued.

They then walked past a tree.

"Do not give in to worry, Tommy." Ture of Heart advised. "Be strong. You're running out of time."

He wrapped his arm around Tommy, as they approached another tree.

"If you do not find the crystal..." he said, as they stopped to look at each other. "..it will be lost, forever."

Tommy now looked worried, as he didn't want that to happen. He then gulped as he looked around, not knowing what to do.

"I can't do this, Ture of Heart." he admitted.

"Then the crystal is not intended for you, Tommy." Ture of Heart deduced.

"No! The crystal is mine." Tommy argued.

Ture of Heart then closed his eyes as Tommy looked more confused, and backed away. The flacon in the sky then screeched as it flew over them, and then Tommy walked closer to the tree they were near. Once he reached it, an arrow pointing to his left showed up on the tree.

"An arrow, pointing that way?" he questioned, as he turned to his left.

He saw a small path on his left leading out of the woods, and then he looked back at the tree as the arrow disappeared. He then turned to his left again and began to walk down the path, as Ture of Heart watched him.

"You're on your way, young warrior." he said softly.

Tommy kept on walking down the path as he looked around at the trees.

* * *

Back in Australia, Kat was still having trouble about deciding what to do.

"Please?" the old woman begged. "I have no one else to help me. I won't survive on my own."

Kat then turned back to Agatha. "I have to help her." she decided, before getting out of the jeep.

"Doing so will mean your quest for the crystal is interrupted." Agatha explained. "I will not be able to guide you any further, for time is of the essence."

Kat nodded.

"Bless you, my child." the old woman said, before smiling at Agatha.

They both then walked off as Agatha watched them walk around the jeep and along the road on her right.

"Don't worry, we'll find your home." Kat assured. "I promise."

"Good luck, Kathrine." Agatha said.

She then smiled, before herself and the jeep vanished in a flash of pink light.

Kat and the old woman then turned back, and saw that Agatha and the jeep were gone, before turning around again.

"Your heart is good." the old woman said weakly, as they walked on.

* * *

Back on the hill, Billy and Cestro were trying to repair to the weather modulator. They both pressed the bubble against the support beam, and then Billy sighed and walked around it.

"You did your best, Billy, but I fear the device is unsalvageable." Cestro explained. "Now it appears that the others will have to go on without the necessary rehydration." he went on, punching his fist

He then sighed.

"I'm afraid Lord Zedd has moved one step closer to defeating us all." he admitted, as Billy looked worried.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd was watching them both from the balcony, and had heard Cestro's worry.

"That's right, aqua brain." he said, before turning around. "My victory is nearly complete. Finster, do you have that teleportation device ready?"

Finster then walked into the room. "Ah, yes master." he said, as Lord Zedd turned back to face the Earth. "It is ready to harness the proper energy."

"Then it's time to bring forth the Emperor of the Dark Waters of Aquitar." Lord Zedd decided.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was working at the computer while the Aquitians stood around him.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "The energy grid shows that Zedd is attempting to teleport from Aquitar."

"Alpha, bring it up on the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

The Aquitians turned to the viewing globe as Alpha began to work, and then they saw a monster in it, who was laughing.

"That is him!" Delphine said franticly, pointing at it. "Hydro Hog!"

"Our most powerful enemy from Aquitar." Arucio explained.

"Lord Zedd must want his help in defeating us if he's summoned him." Vivianne deduced.

"I think you're right, Vivianne." Corcus agreed.

"His arrival on Earth could be quite cataclysmic, especially with our weakened strength." Tideus deduced.

"Quickly, Alpha, set the coordinates to block Zedd's teleportation." Zordon instructed. "We must stop Hydro Hog from beaming to Earth."

* * *

Back in Australia, Kat and the old woman were now approaching a house with chickens outside, which looked like a porch house.

"We're here." Kat told her.

They then walked up the porches steps, and then towards a swinging seat nearby on it, and then the old woman turned to Kat.

"You have sacrificed something very important to help me." she told Kat. "I'd like to show you a token of my appreciation."

"No, that's okay." Kat assured. "I must be going. I have a long journey."

"Please, I insist?" the old woman begged, before touching Kat's arm. "Please?"

Kat then sat down on the bench as the old woman went inside the house. She then came back out of the house with a black chest, and then gave it to Kat as she sat down. Kat then opened the chest, and then her eyes widened as she held her mouth open, before turning to the old woman, and then she took out what was inside - which was the Zeo sub-crystal, which glowed pink as she touched it.

"The crystal!" she breathed in disbelief, as she closed the chest.

The old woman then took the chest back and put it behind her, as Kat looked confused.

"I...don't understand?" she questioned.

"When people sacrifice their needs to help others, they are always rewarded." the old woman explained. "I'm very proud of you."

Kat smiled widely as they both hugged each other.

* * *

Back in the mountains, the flacon in the sky screeched again, as Tommy walked up a hill, as Ture of Heart followed him, before he stopped.

"Where do I go?" Tommy asked.

"Concentrate, Tommy." Ture of Heart instructed.

Tommy closed his eyes, and then a few seconds later opened them again. He then sighed as he carried on walking up the hill path. A while later, he reached the top, and found Ture of Heart waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" he asked Tommy.

Tommy looked and was caught by surprise. "What?!" he questioned. "But how did you...? You were just..."

He looked down at the path and then back at Ture of Heart, who just shrugged his shoulders. Ture of Heart then pointed down at three objects wrapped up on the ground with his stick.

"One of these, holds the object of your quest." he explained, as Tommy looked at them. "The others, will ensure that you remain here for all eternity. You must trust your heart."

Tommy looked up at him. "But..." he argued.

"Close your eyes, and concentrate." Ture of Heart instructed.

Tommy then backed away slightly, and then closed his eyes. The ground then began to shake, as Ture of Heart turned to Tommy, and then the first object disappeared. Tommy kept his eyes closed as the ground kept on shaking, and then the third object disappeared. The ground then stopped shaking, and then Tommy opened his eyes, and then looked in shock at the last object. He then picked it up off the ground, and then climbed up a bit to sit next to Ture of Heart, and then he pulled the object out of the wrapping, which was the Zeo sub-crystal.

"Yes, Tommy." Ture of Heart said, as the crystal glowed red. "You have fulfilled your quest. You have connected to your inner self. You have believed in him, trusted him, and he has seen you through. Only those true of heart can achieve this."

Tommy smiled at him.

"One more thing, Tommy." Ture of Heart said. "You have also earned this."

He held out half an arrowhead and gave it to Tommy.

"An arrowhead?" he questioned, confused.

"To remember your time here." Ture of Heart explained.

"But where's the other half?" Tommy asked, wondering.

"One day, you'll find the other side." Ture of Heart explained. "And your personal quest to be concluded."

"I don't understand?" Tommy asked, confused, as he pocketed the arrowhead.

"Keep it with you, Tommy." Ture of Heart instructed, as a blue cloud appeared above Tommy. "It contains the secret of..."

The cloud then sucked Tommy into it before Ture of Heart could finish, and then he disappeared.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha, Billy and all _six_ Aquitians were working on the computers, when Tommy and Kat both arrived through a blue cloud, and then Delphine turned to them.

"Tommy!" she said in surprise, getting everyone else's attention. "Kathrine! You're back."

"Hey, guys. I got my Zeo Crystal." Kat said, holding it up.

"Mine too." Tommy said, holding his up.

"Congratulations to the two of you." Zordon told them. "I knew that you would both succeed."

"Zordon, I'm activating thermal energy charge." Alpha explained.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, as he and Kat walked towards him.

"Zedd's planed to bring a monster from Aquitar to Earth." Tideus explained, walking towards them.

"And one we Aquitians have a history with." Vivianne admitted.

Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Attempting to block transfer." Billy said.

"If Hydro Hog is not stopped, we will be not match for him on your planet." Aurico explained.

"Hurry, Alpha." Zordon advised. "Zedd's transference is almost complete."

"Locking onto energy beams." Alpha explained, pressing some buttons on the computer. "Shield up!"

 _All_ of the Rangers then turned to the viewing globe, and saw a green beam heading towards the Earth, when a blue beam intercepted it, knocking it off course.

"Yes!" Kat said.

"It worked!" Alpha cheered, jumping up, and then spun around. "Yippie!"

"Yeah! Alright!" Tommy said, as he and Kat high-fived each other.

"Fantastic." Kat said.

Delphine, Vivianne and Tideus then all clapped their hands, and then Alpha and Billy high-fived each other.

"We did it!" Alpha cheered.

"Good job." Billy complemented.

"Excellent." Zordon said. "Hydro Hog's crossover has been stopped."

"Now we just have to wait for Aisha." Billy explained. "And hope that she returns with the final crystal."

"She will." Alpha said, hopefully.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita had her eye in her telescope, and was looking very angry. She then turned around to her husband, who got up from his throne.

"Those meddling brats have interrupted another of my glorious schemes!" he yelled, angrily.

"Hey!" Rita snapped, accusingly. "Bringing Hydro Hog here was my idea!"

"I'll find another way to bring the Emperor of the Dark Waters to Earth!" Lord Zedd announced. "I'm not through yet!"

* * *

 **A/N: If your wondering why Tommy's Zeo visor is different from the show, well you'll have to wait and find out. I promise I'll explain it all in Zeo.**


	18. Hogday Afternoon Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the end of the Alien Ranger mini-series, as well as Aisha's final appearance.**

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the five pieces of the Zeo Crystal were on a machine which was rotating them around. Billy and Alpha then both approached it to have a look.

"How are your progressing on the reassembly of the Zeo Crystal, Billy?" Zordon asked them, as the device wasn't finished yet.

Billy then turned off the device, and the crystal stopped spinning.

"Do you think it will be functional?" Zordon asked.

"Well, it should work, but I won't know for sure until Aisha gets back." Billy admitted.

"At last, the final crystal." Zordon said. "I'll be greatly relived once you're all back in the same dimension. It as been much too clam lately."

Billy looked at him confused. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong Zordon, but isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

"Except that Lord Zedd knows we are seeking out the power Zeo Crystal." Zordon explained. "He will stop at nothing to get in our way."

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, panicking. "I hope Aisha gets back soon!"

Billy sighed as he looked back at Zordon.

* * *

Somewhere in Africa, a bunch of lions walked along a field, while another lion licked the head of a baby lion. A blue cloud then appeared near some big rocks, and then Aisha fell through it.

"Whoa!" she moaned, covering her ears as her feet touched the ground.

The cloud then disappeared.

"It feels like my head was sucked through a vacuum cleaner." she said, shaking her head as she lowered her arms.

She then looked around, but all she saw was some bushes, but then saw a lion heading towards her, growling as it did. She then panicked and pointed at it, looking scared.

"Something tells me I'm not in Angel Grove anymore." she said. "I think I better get my Zeo Crystal and get outta here!"

The lion purred as it kept coming towards her.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, while Rita was looking through her telescope.

"The Zeo Crystal is almost complete! Do you realise what will happen when they get that final piece?!" Lord Zedd asked, growling, as Rita turned to him.

"Of course I do." she snapped, walking towards him. "The world will go back to normal and the Power Brats will regain control."

"Unacceptable." Lord Zedd snarled, getting up. "Contact Goldar! Tell him to steal the crystal once it is completed!"

"Why not set the implosion generator, wipe the Command Center off the face of the galaxy, and be done with it?!" Rita suggested, arguing.

Lord Zedd growled grumpily at her. "Because once I clam the power of the Zeo Crystal for my own, nothing will stop me!" he explained.

"What about the Alien Rangers, huh?" Rita questioned. "They'll put a kink in your socket!"

"Not to worry, my dear." Lord Zedd assured. "I've devised a plan to bring the Hydro Hog to Earth, but this time Zordon won't stop me. I'll beam out a decoy message for him to chase after, while..."

"We're sending our real message!" Rita finished, grinning, getting what he meant. "Oh, Zedd, this time we'll be bringing home the big un!"

They both then laughed.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the other young Rangers had all arrived, as Billy and Alpha had finished working on the device with the Zeo Crystal.

"I can't believe you finished it so fast." Tommy admitted.

"Well, I did have a lot of help." Billy explained, patting Alpha's shoulder.

"Thanks, Billy." Alpha blushed. "Now if we only had Aisha back safe and sound."

Rocky then touched his shoulder. "Try and take it easy, Alpha?" he advised. "You'll get your sensory banks on overload."

"Aisha can take care of herself." Adam assured.

"Now we just need to concentrate keeping it together until she gets back." Kat deduced.

Rocky nodded.

"I wish I could've helped you with the device, Billy." Vera admitted, sadly. "I'll be glad when everything's back to normal."

"Yeah, I know." Billy said, understandably.

* * *

Back in Africa, Aisha was now backing away towards one of the rocks.

"Nice kitty." she said softly. "Whoa...whoa...nice kitty."

The lion purred as it walked closer to her.

"Nice kitty." Aisha said, as she kept walking backwards. "Man!"

A hand then touched her right shoulder, and then she screamed as it pulled her backwards towards the ground. She turned around, and saw a girl around her age behind her.

"Shush!" she shushed, putting a finger to her mouth.

"Okay." Aisha stuttered.

The girl smiled as the lion walked away from them both, and then the both peeked out from behind the rock. Aisha then breathed as they both walked out from behind the rock.

"Thank goodness." she sighed. "Thanks. Where'd you come from?"

"My name is Tanya." the girl said. "I've been watching this particularly lion for a few days now, trying to make sure it didn't harm anyone."

"He looked like he was sick." Aisha admitted.

"He is. All the animals are getting sick now." Tanya explained.

Aisha turned to her with a worried look on her face. "Some sort of plague?" she questioned.

"Yes." Tanya replied. "They've become confused and weak, making them all the more dangerous."

"That's awful." Aisha admitted, sadly.

"I don't mean to be rude but, who are you and why are you here?" Tanya asked.

"My name's Aisha. I was sent here to find something very important." Aisha explained.

"You better come back with me for now." Tanya advised, as she started to walk away. "It's a long way back to camp and you wouldn't want to be caught here when night falls."

"The camp?" Aisha questioned, as she followed Tanya. "You live here?"

"I do now." Tanya told her. "My parents where explorers. Three years ago they were lost on an expedition, and the local people took me in. I've been here ever since."

The two girls stopped and then turned to each other.

"What about family?" Aisha asked, curiously.

"Well, it's always been just the three of us." Tanya explained, sadly. "But now I have a large family of wonderful people. Except..."

"Except what?" Aisha asked.

"The animals. They could destroy our whole exitance." Tanya explained.

She then walked on as Aisha turned back to the lion, before following her.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, firing lighting out of his staff towards somewhere, before pulling it back.

"That should do it." he said, as Rita came walking up behind him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Let's send the little piggy to market!"

"Will you relax!" Lord Zedd told her. "That was only the decoy beam. Just the ticket to get old Alpha's circuits all lit up!"

They both then laughed.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer, and then picked up something.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi! Zedd's up to his old tricks again, Zordon!" he exclaimed, turning to the Rangers. "I detect a transmission beam heading for Aquitar!"

"You must take the same precaution we did last time Alpha, and block the transmission." Zordon explained.

"Oh, right away, Zordon." Alpha replied, pressing buttons on the computer.

A beam then shot out from the Earth into space, and then it turned around and blocked Zedd's transmission.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd had both watched from the balcony, and now looked pleased.

"Oh, you were right." Rita told Zedd. "Zordon's already blocking that beam. Hurry up and send the real one!"

Lord Zedd grumbled.

"Come on!" Rita said, elbowing his arm. "Do it!"

"Would you be patient?" Lord Zedd asked. "Our timing has got to be perfect."

He then pointed his staff towards the Earth, and then fired lighting out of it, towards the area of space to the right of Earth.

"Hydro Hog of Aquitar, appear to me at once!" he demanded, as Rita laughed.

A hologram of Hydro Hog then appeared in front of them both.

"Yeah, Zedd, what do you want this time?" he demanded.

"Finally, a decent connection." Lord Zedd muttered to Rita. "Hydro Hog, how would you like to drain the Earth of its water supply, and destroy the Alien Rangers at the very same time?"

"So you can't get rid of them on your on, eh?" Hydro Hog asked, jokingly.

"We don't have the power of evaporation at our fingertips like...you do, oh wort breath." Rita told him.

"Ah, what the hay." Hydro Hog said. "It has been kinda boring here on Aquitar without the _fish_ Rangers to harass. I guess I'll do it."

"Excellent." Lord Zedd said, triumphant. "Prepare to leave at once!"

"What do you think? I got a load of bags to pack?" Hydro Hog joked. "I'm on my way."

His hologram then disappeared, and then Rita giggled.

"What a blissful picture." she told Lord Zedd.

"Yes." he agreed.

"Six Alien Rangers dehydrated and all dried up like prunes." Rita grinned, as Lord Zedd chuckled. "I could cry if I weren't so happy."

Lord Zedd sniggered.

* * *

In the tunnels beneath the Command Center, Rito and Goldar were still looking for the entrance to the Command Center.

"Yeah." Rito scoffed, as they turned left down a hallway. "Can you imagine what Zordon would say if he knew we were walking around down here? Ha, ha!"

"Quiet!" Goldar ordered, hitting his arm, as Rito covered his mouth.

"Shh!" they both shushed, putting a finger to their lips.

"Let's keep going." Rito whispered, as he walked down the hallway.

"Go." Goldar said, following him. "That way."

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy pushed the device closer to the main computer, as Tommy, Kat and Vera worked on it, and Alpha, Rocky and Adam worked on the computer behind them. Billy then pressed a button on the device, as the Aquitian Rangers arrived on the other side of the room, getting everyone's attention. (Vivianne was between Aurico and Corcus)

"What are you doing here?" Alpha asked, confused. "I thought you were all rehydrating down by the lake."

"Our sensory perceptions began to detect a danger approaching the Earth." Delphine explained.

"Your instincts are correct, Delphine." Zordon told her. "Observe the viewing globe."

 _All_ the Rangers turned to it, and saw the lake in it.

"The Alien Rangers narrowly missed encountering Lord Zedd's lastest monster." Zordon explained.

They all then saw Hydro Hog fall into the lake.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, looking worried.

"I think we're about to find out." Rocky told him.

"I'm getting a bad feeling here." Vera admitted, gulping.

"You are right to be worried, Vera." Vivianne told her.

"It is bad." Aurico explained. "Very bad."

* * *

At the lake, a few kids were playing around with a beach ball or splashing the water. A girl then turned away from the water to put her rubber ring down, and then picked up a rubber board shaped like a shark, and then ran into the water. As she walked into the water, Bulk and Skull both stood up, wearing black full body swimsuits - except around the arms, and then picked up a small surfboard each.

"Ready?" Bulk asked.

Skull nodded. "Yeah." he said.

They both then turned around and ran towards the water, as two girls sat on the sand.

"Let' go!" Bulk said.

Bulk and Skull then reached the water as the other kids kept playing with the beachball, as Hydro Hog showed up behind them and laughed.

"Water, water everywhere, and all for me to drink!" he laughed.

The two girls on the sand then turned and saw him, and then screamed, before getting up and ran off. The other kids in the water then screamed and ran off, but were a lot slower in the water, and then Bulk and Skull turned around, as Hydro Hog laughed, and then they got scared.

"Am I gonna have fun here today!" Hydro Hog laughed, hopping over to the lake.

More of the kids turned to him and screamed, and then they either swam or ran away to the shore away from him. Bulk and Skull then turned to each other with their mouths wide open, and then followed after the kids.

* * *

 _All_ the Rangers watched Hydro Hog in the viewing globe.

 _"What's the matter?"_ he asked the kids. _"I just want to get a little drink."_

"What is it?" Kat asked, looking worried.

Tideus then pointed at Hydro Hog. "The Hydro Hog!" he explained.

"Zedd and Rita have succeed in bringing it to Earth!" Cestro said franticly.

"That means, he's gonna start on the Earth's water supply." Billy realized.

"We must go at once and try and stop this reprehensive creature before it is too late." Delphine decided.

"But do you think you and your Battle Borgs can defeat the Hydro Hog here on Earth?" Zordon asked, hopefully, as everyone turned to him.

"Our Battle Borgs have never been able to defeat the Hydro Hog." Corcus explained, sadly.

"He's too powerful for them, Zordon." Vivianne explained.

"Then we shall call on the Shogun Zords in necessary." Delphine decided. "I have seen planets reduced to wastelands before this terrible predator."

"And I've seen all sorts of life destroy at his hands." Vivianne added, sadly. "Some of whom couldn't even fight back, looking helpless against him."

"We must act immediately." Delphine told Zordon. "It's morphin time!"

The screen splits itself into six - at the top from left to right is Aurico, Vivianne and Cestro, and at the bottom from left to right is Corcus, Delphine and Tideus.

"We need Aquitar Ranger power!" they shouted.

Their Ranger suits then appeared on them.

* * *

At the lake, Hydro Hog was laughing as all the kids - including Bulk and Skull - swam in the water away from him, when the Aquitians appeared behind him.

"That's enough, Hydro Hog!" Delphine shouted.

"Alien Rangers!" Hydro Hog laughed, turning to them. "What took you?!"

"You'll not destroy this planet!" Delphine yelled, pointing at him.

"Or the life on this planet as you have with countless other worlds!" Vivianne shouted.

"Who's gonna stop me?!" Hydro Hog asked, mockingly. "You!"

He then turned back to the river.

"I doubt that!" he mocked, before running towards it.

"He's heading for the lake!" Aurico told the others. "Quickly, we must position ourselves between him and the water's edge!"

"Right!" the others said.

They all then jumped up, and then Aruico went over Hydro Hog, followed by Tideus, Vivianne, Cestro, and then Corcus and Delphine. Once the pair of them landed on the ground, they tried to kick Hydro Hog, but he didn't go down, and then they punched him, but then he lifted his hands up, and knocked their hands back.

Vivianne then charged at him with, and then tried to punch him in the shoulder with it, but he grabbed her arm before she hit him, and then he twisted it and then flung her down, and then he kicked her away.

Cestro and Tideus then both tried to grapple him by the waist, but then he hit them both in the back as they struggled to push him down, and then pulled out their Aquitian Sabers.

"Hey!" Tideus shouted.

He and Cestro then got up, but then Hydro Hog hit them with their sabers, knocking them down, and then he stared at Aurico, while Corcus, Delphine and Vivianne all got up and ran behind him.

"Well, if you want to play that way..?" Aurico asked, bringing his Aquitian Saber out.

"Then we will too!" Corcus shouted, as he and the girls brought theirs out.

Corcus then tried to hit Hydro Hog, but he blocked it and knocked him away, and then hit Delphine as well as she tried to hit him, making her roll towards Aurico. Vivianne tried to hit him, but he blocked it with one saber, and then hit her in the chest with the other, knocking her down. Aurico then jumped up slightly, and tried to hit him, but he blocked it with one of the sabers, and then he lifted it up, and sent Aurico flying towards Corcus and Delphine.

"You alright?" Delphine asked, as Aurico got up.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Come on?" Hydro Hog dared. "Who's next?!"

Vivianne then got up and charged at him, but then he turned to her, and blocked an attack from her saber, before hitting her in the chest with one of his, and then hit her again, knocking her over. He then turned back to Aurico, Delphine and Corcus, as they began to walk sideways in front of the children in the lake.

"We must lead him away from the lake." Aurico decided.

"That could be easier said than done." Delphine told him, as they stopped while Hydro Hog laughed.

"Come on!" Bulk cheered. "Get to him!"

The other kids all raised their hands, cheering as well.

"All set?" Aurico asked Corcus and Delphine.

"Right!" they both said.

"Then let's get to it!" Aurico said.

The three of them then moved around Hydro Hog, and then Aurico tried to hit him with his saber, but he blocked it with the two he had, and then knocked him back slightly. Corcus then tried to hit him, but missed and then dodged an attack from Hydro Hog, as Delphine did a backwards handspring to avoid an attack from him. Aurico then tried to hit him, but he blocked it with a saber, then tried to hit him again, but he blocked it again, and then he ducked as Hydro Hog tried to hit him. Hydro Hog then tried to hit Aurico, but he blocked it with his saber, and then Delphine held hers up.

"Let's surround him, Rangers!" she called, twirling her saber around so she held it backwards.

Aurico then blocked an attack from Hydro Hog with his saber, and then he held him still. "You ready?!" he asked.

"Ready when you are!" Corcus called, spinning his saber around.

Hydro Hog then pushed Aurico away, and then chuckled. "Give up?!" he asked.

Delphine then charged at him. "Never!" she shouted, jumping up.

Corcus then charged and then jumped too.

"Wha?" Hydro Hog muttered, looking up.

Corcus and Delphine then flipped forwards in the air, and then landed on either side of Hydro Hog - Corcus with his back to him.

"Hey!" he complained. "What's this?"

He then fell onto his back, dropping one of the sabers as he did.

"I've fallen and I can't get up!" he cried.

"Huh?" Corcus muttered, getting up and turning around.

The kids then all cheered, as Vivianne ran over to Aurico.

"We finally defeated him!" he cheered. "Yeah!"

Corcus then ran over to Hydro Hog.

"Wait!" Vivianne shouted. "Something's not right!"

"What are you talking about?" Aurico asked, turning to her. "Hydro Hog's finally been defeated."

"But it seemed too easy!" Vivianne argued. "He's way tougher than that!"

"What are you talking about?" Corcus asked. "The galaxy is finally safe!"

"Wrong!" Hydro Hog mocked, looking up.

He then tripped Corcus up with his arm, which then sent him flying, and then Bulk moaned before he hit the ground.

"I told you!" Vivianne shouted at Aurico.

"Sorry." Aurico said.

"Corcus, are you hurt!" Delphine cried, reaching out for him.

Hydro Hog then hit her from behind, and then laughed. "He's okay! But I don't know if the same thing can be said for you!" he mocked, as Delphine got up and tried to hit him.

He then grabbed her arm, and then began to drain the water out of her, laughing as he did while she moaned. The kids in the water then all looked petrified at the sight of what happened.

"Come on!" Bulk cheered.

"Delphine!" Vivianne shouted, as Cestro and Tideus showed up around her and Aurico - Cestro now having his saber again.

"They Hydro Hog is draining the water from her body!" Aurico explained. "We must stop him!"

"You're right, Aurico!" Cestro agreed. "And quickly!"

"Right!" Tideus and Aruico said.

"I'll check on Delphine while you three attack." Vivianne explained.

"Right!" they agreed.

Hydro Hog kept draining Delphine's water supply, but then he let go of her and she fell onto her chest in pain.

"One freeze-dried Aquitian Ranger..." he laughed.

* * *

In the Command Center, the Rangers were all watching in the viewing globe.

 _"..for you viewing pleasure!"_ Hydro Hog laughed.

The Rangers all had worried looks on their faces.

"Zordon, they're weakening!" Tommy panicked.

"I know, Tommy." Zordon assured. "I know."

* * *

Down in the tunnels, Rito - still carrying the destruction mechanism and Goldar were walking down a hallway, which at the end had a sign saying 'Command Center, this way', along with an arrow pointing in that direction.

"Look, monkey breath, I keep telling ya, we're going the wrong way!" Rito told Goldar.

"Oh, you. Rito, you know nothing." Goldar said, as they stopped.

They then looked around, and then Goldar saw the sign on the wall.

"Hey, look." he said.

"What?" Rito asked, confused.

"The sign." Goldar explained, as they both looked at it. "Command Center, this way."

"Ha! We found it!" Rito cheered.

"What do you know." Goldar said.

"I told you so." Rito said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Goldar muttered.

"It's showtime!" Rito announced.

He then laughed as he walked off.

"It's the beginning of the end for those Power Rangers!" Goldar mocked, following Rito.

* * *

Back at the lake, the kids, including Bulk and Skull were all watching helplessly, as the Aquitians kept on battling Hydro Hog - except Vivianne who was tending to Delphine. He laughed as Aurico tried to hit him, and then he knocked Corcus down, and then stood on his chest, while he grabbed Cestro's shoulder, as he tried to get up.

"Trashing you Alien dweebs and a new planet all in one day!" he laughed, as he drained the water out of Corcus and Cestro. "I love it!"

"Come on!" Skull shouted, encouragingly.

Tideus then ran and then stopped near Hydro Hog. "It's all up to me now!" he said, clutching his fist.

He then jumped and grabbed his saber back from Hydro Hog.

"Four down and two to go!" he laughed, as he had drained Aurico as well.

He then grabbed Tideus shoulder as he tried to hit him, and then he began draining Tideus of his water supply.

"Let's go!" Bulk cheered.

Tideus kept getting his water drained, as Vivianne stood up and brought her saber out again.

"Can't let this happen!" Tideus groaned.

"Too late, bub!" Hydro Hog mocked. "You're already a goner!"

"Leave him alone!" Vivianne yelled, charging at him.

Hydro Hog then let go of Tideus, as he fell down, his water now drained, and then he blocked an attack from Vivianne's saber.

"You'll pay for what you've done all over the galaxy!" she yelled, gritting.

"Oh, really!" Hydro Hog mocked, before grabbing her arm and flipping her over. "You can't stop me, you Aquitian dolt!"

He then pressed his foot against her, and began to drain her water supply.

Delphine reached her hand out and tried to reach the lake. "I must..." she said, moaning. "..rehydrate!"

Before her hand could reach the water, Hydro Hog came over and kicked her hand away from it - having now dehydrated Vivianne.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said. "You don't get it, do you? It's over! Finished!"

He then kicked Delphine away.

"You've lost!" he said, as she groaned. "In the blink of an eye, all the water of this planet will belong to me!"

He then fired a beam out of his hand towards the sky, which then created a whirlwind in the lake. The Aquitians all stood up weakly as the whirlwind began to blow stuff at them, while sucking up the water. Delphine moaned as rubbers rings and all sorts came flying out of the lake towards them, as the kids screamed while trying to get away.

"It's too...strong!" Corcus moaned weakly, with his saber pressed in the sand, as Aruico was knocked down by wind.

Cestro, Tideus and Vivianne all had trouble standing up right against the winds strong blow, while Delphine was trying to make her way towards the lake.

"Everybody, try to reach...the water!" she moaned loudly, reaching out as the wind blew stronger.

"I'm trying!" Corcus groaned, as the wind blew him along the sand - his saber now out if it.

"The wind's too strong!" Vivianne moaned, as she was blown off her feet.

Bulk and Skull both splashed water in the lake, trying to get out.

"Help!" Bulk yelled.

Tideus was then blown off his feet, followed by Cestro, who landed on the sand.

"Mine!" Hydro Hog laughed, snouting like a pig. "All mine!"

He then laughed again as he turned to the kids.

* * *

Back in Africa, Aisha and Tanya were walking through a meadow.

"How much farther?" Aisha asked. "I really have to continue my quest."

"It's still a ways." Tanya explained. "But, what exactly are you looking for?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Aisha told her. "It's a piece of a crystal and it's really important that I find it."

"Hopefully Ashalla will be able to help you." Tanya explained. "She's the smartest woman I know."

"Who's Ashalla?" Aisha asked, confused.

"She leads the people I live with." Tanya explained.

"Does she know what's making the animals sick?" Aisha asked, curiously.

"No one does, not even the wild life researchers. They say, this could destroy our whole ecosystem if we don't do something." Tanya explained.

"I used to work in an animal shelter." Aisha explained. "I wonder if I could help."

"Right now we're looking for a miracle." Tanya told her, before sighing as she turned to her left. "We'd better move faster. The sun will be setting soon."

They both then walked up a hill in the meadow.

"What happens when the sun sets?" Aisha asked, wondering.

"The animals. Some are very dangerous and unpredictable, because of the sickness." Tanya explained.

Aisha now looked worried as they walked on.

* * *

Inside the tunnels, there was a room full of cardboard boxes with the words 'Command Center' written on them. Inside one of the open boxes, was a head that looked like Alpha's. There was also a full computer panels similar to those in the Command Center, and even a broken viewing globe. Rito and Goldar both then entered the room, Rito still holding the destruction mechanism coming in first.

"Yep. Uh-huh." he said, as he and Goldar walked into the room. "This looks like the place alright."

"Yep." Goldar agreed.

"Now we're cooking, baby! Why, I..." Rito said, as he leaned against some boxes, which then fell over, taking him with them.

"What?!" Goldar said, surprised.

"Ah! Help! Oh!" Rito cried, getting up and bumping into Goldar. "Oh, you... Hey!"

He then turned to Goldar.

"I'm meant to do that." he said.

Goldar then shushed him. "Quiet. You're going to wake the whole neighbourhood." he said, quietly.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Rito guessed, hitting Goldar's head with his sword.

"Oh! Get a life, will you?" Goldar demanded, groaning.

"I got a life and I'm loving it!" Rito said loudly.

"You call _that_ living?" Goldar questioned. "You're pathetic!"

Rito then threw his sword away. "Oh, how very nice of you to notice." he said, before he ripped of a piece of the destruction mechanism. "Anyway, let's set this implosion device and blow this popsicle stand?"

"Fine! Put those over there now!" Goldar instructed, pointing to his front.

"Why do I always have to do it?" Rito complained.

"Rito, we've got to separate the pieces of the implosion generator to ensure complete coverage." Goldar explained.

"Oh, certainly." Rito said. "Why didn't you just say so? You know me. Always happy to help."

He then went off to plant the pieces as Goldar slapped his forehead and moaned. "How did I ever get saddled with this dolt?!" he asked himself, moaning.

Rito then put once piece of the destruction mechanism on top of a box. "There you go. Stay. Good boy" he said, patting the top of it.

He then moved towards a black box beneath a generator.

"And I'll put one right here." he said, putting a piece down. "Yes."

He then moved to a computer panel.

"And one'll fit just dandy here." he said, putting a piece between the controls. "And it's bye-bye, Zordon!"

He then laughed.

* * *

Back at the lake, the whirlwind was still in the water, and all the kids in the lake screamed as they tried to get away. Delphine was blown back by the wind towards her team, which were all standing together fighting the wind.

"We must protect the children!" Tideus called.

"But the wind is too strong for us!" Corcus argued, moaning.

He was then blown back.

"We're too weak without water!" Vivianne shouted, as she was blown back slightly.

Aurico kept on fighting. "We cannot let that stop us from, trying to save them!" he moaned, holding his hand out towards the kids.

"What's the matter?!" Hydro Hog asked, mockingly. "Thirsty?"

Aurico then had his hand to his neck. "I don't care about us, just leave the children alone!" he demanded, groaning.

"They have no part of this, Hydro Hog!" Vivianne yelled, struggling to stand up. "Let 'em all go!"

"What? The kids?" Hydro Hog joked. "I'm not gonna hurt the kids. I'm just gonna leave them high and dry!"

He then laughed.

"What?!" Corcus demanded, weakly.

"Then let them...come out of, the water!" Delphine demanded, as the wind got stronger.

"Well, whatever you say!" Hydro Hog mocked.

He then laughed, as the water began to get sucked into the whirlwind like a whirlpool. A big gust of wind then came from the whirlwind, which knocked all the Aquitians onto their backs, and then Hydro Hog vanished, along with all the water from the lake. A girl screamed, as all the kids touched the now dried-up lake, except Bulk and Skull who were still on their boards, trying to swim away. They both then stopped however, when they saw that the lake had dried-up.

"Huh?" Bulk muttered, as they looked around.

The Aquitians then all walked onto the dry lake, looking very weak.

"Hydration level...dangerously low!" Delphine moaned weakly. "We must get some water."

"Vivianne, can you...slow down the dehydration?" Corcus asked, weakly.

"I'm too weak, Corcus!" Vivianne replied, weakly. "I can't risk it...as I might get weaker if I do."

"Zordon, we need your help!" Delphine called, before they passed out onto the dry lake.

Delphine then lowered her hand and put it on the ground, as though she was knocked out cold.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha and the Rangers had all seen the whole thing.

"Zordon, you have to help them!" Tommy said, franticly, as they all turned to Zordon.

"They won't last much longer, Zordon!" Vera said, panic in her voice.

"Alpha, teleport the Aquitian Rangers to the Angel Grove public pool immediately." Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said, walking to the main computer. "Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!"

He then pressed some buttons on the computer.

"I hope it's not too late." he admitted.

* * *

The Aquitians were then all teleported from the dried-up lake, towards the Angel Grove public pool, unmorphed, but then they all passed out, as it was dried-up too.

"What's happening?" Cestro asked, weakly. "So weak!"

"So am I!" Vivianne said weakly.

"We've lost all power!" Delphine said, weakly.

They then all turned to their right, to see Hydro Hog standing near them, laughing.

"Like I always say: the early bird catches the worm!" he mocked. "Or in this case, catches the water!"

He then laughed loudly as the Aquitians all moaned in pain.

* * *

In the tunnels, Rito put the last piece of the destruction mechanism on top of the Alpha robot's head.

"And the last one right here." he said, before turning to Goldar. "What do you say, Goldie? Shall we make like banana's and split?"

"For once, I agree with you." Goldar admitted, agreeing.

"Well, it had to happen sooner or later." Rito said, holding the timer for the destruction mechanism.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd was standing by his throne looking at Rita.

"Oh, no." he mumbled. "We forgot to tell Rito and Goldar to grab the completed Zeo Crystal before destroying the Command Center!"

Rita turned around in annoyance. "Finster, get in here!" she demanded, loudly.

Finster then came into the room. "Oh, yes, my queen." he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Find out where Rito and Goldar are, so I don't have to go looking for them!" Rita ordered. "Hurry!"

"Yes. Right away, your majesty." Finster said, before he turned around.

Rita growled angrily as he walked away.

* * *

Back in the tunnels, Rito was now setting the timer for the destruction mechanism.

"Alright." Goldar said, behind him.

"One little push, and the final countdown begins." Rito explained, holding his finger above the trigger.

"Well, do it!" Goldar ordered.

Rito then activated the destruction mechanism, starting the countdown. "Did it!" he cheered. "Done deal. No turning back now!"

He then laughed as he rubbed his head.

"I think." he said.

A few seconds later though, Rita showed up.

"Oh." Rito said.

"Rita, what are you doing here?" Goldar asked, confused.

"I came to stop you from activating the generator." Rita explained.

Goldar and Rito yelped.

"You haven't yet, have you?" Rita asked, as Rito hid the timer behind his back.

"Uh...the generator?" Rito questioned.

"Actually, uh... we..." Goldar muttered, before Rito hit him with his sword. "..well..."

"Not to worry, sis." Rito lied, assuringly. "In fact, you've caught us just in time."

"Good. Zedd wants you to put a hold on destroying the Command Center, until the Zeo Crystals are fully formed." Rita explained. "Then, you grab it and bring it back to the palace."

She then laughed.

"Uh..." Goldar muttered, as he and Rito looked unsure. "When will it be done?"

"I'll let you know." Rita told them. "And, if you mess up this time, don't brother coming back!"

Rito then laughed nervously as Rita disappeared.

"Oh! Now that, was a little too close." he admitted, pulling out the timer again. "Don't you think?"

"Are you crazy!" Goldar said, hitting his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"What's the big deal? All we've got to do is grab that crystal before this thing goes off, and we've got it made." Rito explained.

"You're...nuts!" Goldar mumbled.

"Come on." Rito said, hitting Goldar playfully in the chest. "Relax, Goldie. Stop stressing. Think positive?"

Goldar then covered his eyes, groaning.

"You'll live longer. At least, long as this doesn't go off." Rito admitted.

He then laughed.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was pressing buttons on the computer, when Billy ran up to him, while the other Rangers watched.

"Alpha, you've got to find a large source of water for the Alien Rangers to rehydrate in." he explained.

Alpha then turned to him. "I'm trying, Billy, but that Hydro Hog is quicker than lighting." he explained, franticly. "Water is evaporating everywhere!"

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Zordon told him. "The Alien Rangers will soon run out of time."

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, worrying, as he went back to searching.

* * *

Back in Africa, Aisha and Tanya were now running along a field, as the sun was setting.

"Oh, no!" Tanya cried. "The sun has gone down!"

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." Aisha said, hopefully.

"I wasn't kidding, Aisha!" Tanya cried. "We're in danger."

* * *

Back in then dried-up pool, the Aquitians were struggling to get up.

"Help?" Delphine begged weakly, holding her arm out. "Help us!"

They all began to pass out from the dehydration they were suffering.


	19. Hogday Afternoon Part 2

**A/N: My first chapter for Zeo is up next.**

* * *

In the sky above Angel Grove, lighting went off in the sky, as all the lakes around the town were getting dried up.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, a news report was on the viewing globe, as the Rangers all watched.

 _"Scientists are baffled by the extraordinary water shortage that the world is facing."_ reported a newswoman, appearing on the viewing globe. _"Weathermen around the world have joined forces to investigate the massive cloud coverage that is apparently zapping and collecting the world's water supply."_

The viewing globe then showed lighting in the sky.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "This is terrible! The whole planet is in danger!"

"There's gotta be a way to release the water from that cloud bank." Billy said.

"We have to come up with something fast." Tommy explained. "The Alien Rangers can't last much longer."

"I'm open to suggestions." Vera admitted, looking worried.

"Alpha, you and Billy must devise a mechanism that will reverse the cloud's polarity and cause it to return the water." Zordon explained, getting everyone's attention.

"You mean, so it would make rain, Zordon?" Vera asked.

"Yes, Vera." Zordon replied.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rocky asked, hopefully.

"Just hope for rain." Billy sighed.

* * *

Later, Billy and Alpha had now almost finished on the rainmaker device, when Tommy, Adam and Vera all came in with a big bottle full of water each. Adam then put his on the Command Center's computer, getting Billy's and Alpha's attention.

"We found some water." Tommy explained, holding a bottle up.

"That's the first good news we've had all day." Alpha said, as Adam picked the water bottle on the computer again.

"You were right, Alpha." Adam said. "It was in the Command Center's Earthquake ratting's kit."

"But this is all we found." Vera explained.

"You guys should get that to Delphine and the others right away." Billy suggested.

"I've sent the other Rangers out in search for more water." Alpha explained. "I'll tell them to join you."

He then walked over to the computer behind him.

"We're outta here!" Tommy said.

Alpha then pressed some buttons on the computer, and then the three young Rangers were teleported away. Billy then sighed as Alpha turned back to him, touching the device as he did.

"So what do you think, Alpha?" he asked. "Is this Hyper-Ionization beam gonna work?"

"I'm relatively sure it will work, Billy, but just how effective it will be, I'm afraid I cannot say." Alpha admitted.

"Well, it's just gotta relive enough water from that cloud to get the Alien Rangers back on their feet." Billy explained.

"Right." Alpha said, as they began to work on it again.

* * *

At the Angel Grove public pool, the Aquitians were all struggling to breath, when Vera, Adam and Tommy all arrived near them. They then ran over to them as fast as they could, and then opened up the water bottles.

"Here." Tommy said, giving his to Delphine. "Drink this?"

"Thank you." she said weakly, as she started to drink.

Vera gave hers to Vivianne while Adam gave his to Cestro.

"We're gonna figure this whole thing out, Delphine." Tommy promised. "Just hang on."

"Rocky and Kat are coming with more water." Vera assured. "You're gonna be alright."

"Thanks, Vera." Vivianne said weakly, as she drank.

* * *

In the palace, Rita was watching the whole thing through her telescope.

"Yes!" she grinned, taking her eye out.

She then turned to her husband.

"Ha! That Hydro Hog has really done the job!" she grinned. "There's no way the little Power Brats can revive the Alien Rangers with a few drops of water."

She then laughed.

"Yes, my putrid pest!" Lord Zedd grinned. "Soon the Command Center shall cease to exist, and the Zeo Crystal shall be..."

"Ours!" Rita finished, grinning.

"Ah, yes." Lord Zedd said, as Rita laughed. "Ours."

* * *

Back in Africa, people were wandering around some fires in a small village made up of huts in the dark. The elders of the village sat by the fires while the others walked around the village, holding stuff like caught fish. One elderly woman looked up near the fire and saw Tanya and Aisha walking towards them both.

"Tanya, you know better than to be out after nightfall." she told Tanya.

"I'm sorry, Ashalla." Tanya apologised. "I was tracking that lion and..."

"She ended up rescuing me." Aisha explained, interrupting her. "I'm Aisha, and I apologise if caused any problems."

"Let me take a look at you?" Ashalla requested.

Aisha stood still so Ashalla could look at her carefully.

"Why, it's as if I was looking at my own reflection, fifty years ago." Ashalla said.

Aisha looked confused. "I remember my mom telling me about my Great-Aunt Ashalla." she said. "Do you think..?"

"Yes. It is a sign. You are home." Ashalla explained.

Tanya and Aisha turned to each other, looking confused. Tanya then shrugged her shoulders as they turned back to Ashalla.

* * *

A while later, the three of them were sitting around the fire.

"Tanya told me about the animals." Aisha explained.

"This is a dark time for us." Ashalla told her. "The animals represent our future. When they cease to exist, so shall we. That is why you have come, to learn, to reach your potential, to deliver us from this great time of struggle. You are the chosen one."

Aisha looked down at the fire, unsurely, while Tanya raised her eyebrows.

"But I was sent here on a quest to find something!" Aisha argued.

"I have often called on the power of my personal talisman, when I am unsure." Ashalla told her. "I give it to you now..."

She opened a small box in front of her, reveling the Zeo Sub-crystal, catching Aisha by surprise as Tanya looked amazed.

"..in hopes that you will stay." Ashalla finished.

Aisha looked at the crystal, not knowing what to do, as she picked it up, glowing yellow as she did.

"This is what I was sent here to find." she explained.

"We were told, that there would be a time, when it would save us." Ashalla explained. "Perhaps, that day is here."

Aisha looked at her, and then back at the crystal.

* * *

Back by the pool, Kat pulled a cart full of water bottles towards it, while Rocky pushed it from to other side.

"We manged to find a few more bottles of water." Kat explained, once they reached the edge.

"Way to go, guys." Adam commented, as the Aquitians kept getting weak.

"Just in time." Vera admitted, holding up her now nearly empty water bottle. "We're really running out here."

Adam and Vera then climbed out of the pool, and then Rocky picked up one of the water bottles and passed it to Vera, who then passed to Adam, who passed to Kat, who then passed to Tommy - who was still in the pool.

"We just have to do everything we can to keep them hydrated." he told them.

He then ran back to the Aquitians, as the others kept passing the water bottles from one to another. He then reached the Aquitians and opened the water bottle, and then gave it to Delphine. Kat then ran towards him with a water bottle, and then opened it and gave it to Tideus.

"Not doing so well, are they?" she asked Tommy.

Tommy shook his head, replying to her.

* * *

In the Command Center, Billy was now nearly finished with the rainmaker device, as he put a cylinder object in at the top, finishing it.

"Done." he said, as Alpha walked towards him.

"Alpha, bring up the cumulus cloud on the viewing globe, and aim the Hyper-Ionization beam directly into it." Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said. "AY-Yi-Yi! I hope this works."

He then turned around to work on the computer.

"Billy, the Alien Rangers vital signs are beginning to weaken." Zordon explained. "Proceed at once."

"Right, Zordon." Billy said. "Cross your digits, Alpha."

He then turned the Hyper-Ionization beam so it was facing the viewing globe, as Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Here goes." he said.

A beam then came out of the Hyper-Ionization beam, which was now showing the cumulus cloud.

"That's it, Billy!" Alpha cheered. "You've got it! Steady now. Steady."

Billy began to wobble slightly as he kept the beam on the cloud.

* * *

The beam then left the cloud, and then it started raining all over the Aquitians at the empty pool, as well as the other Rangers, as they tried to refill the water bottles.

"Yes!" Tommy cheered, looking up, even though he was getting soaked. "It's raining!"

"Billy and Alpha, to the rescue!" Adam cheered, as the Aquitians raised their arms above their heads.

"You said it, Adam!" Vera cheered, swinging her wet hair out of her face.

"Better." Delphine said, now sounding normal. "Much better."

The Aquitians then lowered their arms, as the rain suddenly stopped.

"Oh, no! The rain is stopping!" Kat cried.

"It is enough." Aurico assured. "Enough to finish the Hydro Hog."

"Careful!" Rocky advised, as the Aquitians stood up. "You guys aren't fully rehydrated yet!"

"Let me handle that." Vivianne told him.

She then waved her hands, and sent a small gush of water at her teammates, and then herself.

"You've slowed down the dehydration again, haven't you?" Vera deduced.

Vivianne nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Delphine shouted.

The screen splits itself into six - at the top from left to right is Aurico, Vivianne and Cestro, and at the bottom from left to right is Corcus, Delphine and Tideus.

"We need Aquitar Ranger power!" they shouted.

Their Ranger suits then appeared on them.

Then then arrived on a rooftop, and did their fighting poses, while looking at Hydro Hog. (Vivianne was between Cestro and Corcus)

"Nothing stops me, when I get a thirst for a planet." Hydro Hog said, jumping down to them.

"Wrong, Hydro Hog!" Aurico shouted, holding his thumb down.

He then jumped forward, followed by Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, and then Vivianne. Hydro Hog then brought out a weapon that looked like an anchor, and threw it at Corcus and Cestro, hitting them both in the chest, knocking them down.

"Cestro! Corcus!" Vivianne yelled.

Hydro Hog then turned to her and threw his anchor at her, but missed as she jumped, but then he pulled it back and it tripped her up, and then he threw it at her, as she tried to get back up, knocking her out.

He then turned to Tideus and Delphine, who both jumped at him with their sabers, but then he dashed before they could hit him, causing him to end up behind them, now holding a sword. Tideus and Delphine then both tried to hit him again, but he blocked their attacks with his sword, then lifted his sword, knocking theirs back, and then hit Delphine with it, followed by Tideus, knocking them down.

He then turned as Aurico jumped at him, and kicked him with both feet several times in the chest, but he just laughed as he didn't go down, and then Aurico back flipped away from him.

"It's gonna take more than a polywater like you to stop me!" Hydro Hog laughed, as he brought out two sea mines. "Here, catch!"

He then threw the sea mines at Aurico, followed by a few more, which exploded right near him, but he jumped forward, and then he jumped up.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd were both watching from the balcony.

"Time to put an end to those meddling alien interlopers!" Lord Zedd grinned.

"It's time to make our monster grow!" Rita decided. "And then we can squash those Ranger runts like fly's."

"Yes!" Lord Zedd agreed.

They then crossed their wands/staffs over each other, and fired lighting out of them towards the Earth.

"Make our monster grow!" they shouted.

* * *

The lighting then hit Hydro Hog, and then he grew giant.

"Whoa!" he groaned happily, as he did. "Hey, get a load of me?"

The Aquitians then all gathered around each other as they looked up at him.

"I'm gonna crush you like sea lice!" he laughed.

The Aquitians then all turned to their left, and held their hands to their chests like ninjas. (Vivianne was between Cestro and Tideus)

"Shogun Megazord power!" they shouted.

The Shogun Zords then appeared and they quickly jumped into them. The Shogun Zords then dashed away, and then they quickly formed the Shogun Megazord.

"This is gonna be easy!" Hydro Hog mocked, charging at it with his sword.

He then tried to hit the Shogun Megazord with it, but it blocked it with its arm. Hydro Hog then manged to hit it in the chest with his sword, and then he hit it again as he ran past it. He then turned around and hit it again on the shoulder, and then pulled his sword down on it and knocked it back. The Shogun Megazord then brought out Fire Saber, and then spun it around in a circle, until it was above it's head.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord then slashed Hydro Hog with the Fire Saber, but he caught it and blocked the attack.

"Uh-uh!" he mocked. "You don't get to win like that this time! Face it, Rangers, I've got you all clashed!"

He then pushed the Fire Saber away from him, and then he hit the Shogun Megazord in the chest with his sword. He then hit it again as sparks came out of it, and then it fell into a building nearby. Hydro Hog then charged at it and then spun around and hit the Shogun Megazord again, and then he hit it again, and then he stabbed it with his sword, knocking it back. He then shot some fire out of his mouth at the Shogun Megazord, which hit it right in the chest, sending sparks all over it, and caused it to drop the Fire Saber, and then it fell forwards onto its chest.

* * *

In the tunnels, Rito and Goldar were standing by the timer for the destruction mechanism, which was now on top of a black chest.

"So, how do we turn this thing off?" Goldar asked.

"Easy." Rito said, picking up a hammer. "It's hammer time!"

Goldar then stopped him, holding a pair of wire cutters.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said. "Not that! Not..."

Rito put down the hammer groaning.

"I'll do it myself." Goldar told him.

"I never have any fun!" Rito moaned.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the Rangers, Alpha and Zordon had all watched Hydro Hog defeat the Shogun Megazord.

"The Shogun Megazord is down." Tommy explained, before they all turned to Zordon. "Zordon, we have to help them."

"The Hydro Hog is too powerful for the Shogun Megazord alone." Zordon explained. "It appears they need additional power."

"It's a pity we can't send in the Ninja Zords to help them." Vera admitted sadly.

"Wait." Billy said. "The Flaconzord. I can use the remote control device to initiate the Shogun Megaflaconzord."

"Excellent idea, Billy." Zordon agreed.

Billy then picked up the Flaconzord's remote control - which was on the computer panel.

"Do so at once." Zordon instructed.

* * *

Hydro Hog laughed as he marched away from the Shogun Megazord.

"Nothing can stop me now!" he grinned.

The Flaconzord then came out of the sky and screech, flying towards Hydro Hog. It then flew down towards the buildings, and then fired missiles out of them at Hydro Hog, hitting him in the chest, causing him to drop his sword. The Flaconzord then flew towards a bridge and then flew under it.

"So, you want to play rough?!" Hydro Hog yelled.

He then shot fire out of his mouth at the Flaconzord, but missed as it managed to dodge every blast, and then it swooped up into the sky again. The Flaconzord then flew towards the Shogun Megazord, which was looking up at it. The Flaconzord then folded its wings forward, while the Shogun Megazord's arms came off. The Flaconzord then attached itself to the Shogun Megazord's back, fitting its wings so that the missiles were aiming at Hydro Hog, and then the arms came back on, forming the Shogun Megaflaconzord.

"Should I be impressed?" Hydro Hog questioned.

The Shogun Megaflaconzord then armed its missiles.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers_

The Shogun Megaflaconzord then fired its missiles at Hydro Hog, hitting him right in the chest.

 _Go, go, Alien Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Hydro Hog then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the Rangers all cheered, and lifted their hands up in a circle, high-fiving each other.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

"Alright!" Vera cheered.

"Yippee!" Alpha cheered, as the Rangers lowered their hands.

The Aquitians then appeared back in the pool, unmorphed.

 _"Zordon, we must go in search of water."_ Delphine explained. _"We are teleporting back to the lake."_

"We cannot possibly thank you enough, Rangers." Zordon explained. "Now go rest, and rehydrate yourselves."

"I just wish Aisha would get back." Adam admitted, turning to the others. "We really need that crystal."

Alpha then patted his shoulder.

"I know what you mean." Vera agreed. "I wonder what's keeping her?"

"Alpha, we must find a way to make contact with Aisha." Zordon explained. "Begin scanning all temporal dimensions for her biorhythms."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said, before walking towards the main computer.

The Rangers all turned back towards the viewing globe.

* * *

Back in Africa, the sun was beginning to rise near, Aisha, Tanya and Ashalla, who were now all standing in a field.

"You are absolutely certain about this?" Ashalla asked.

"Yes, we are." Tanya replied, as they both nodded.

"We have to go back to where Tanya originally found me." Aisha explained.

"Very well." Ashalla said. "It is absolutely for the best."

She then hugged both the girls, and when they let go, the two girls walked off as she waved at them.

"Safe journey, little one!" she called.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the Rangers all saw Aisha and Tanya in the viewing globe, but the signal was blurry.

"Zordon, I'm getting a signal through the time hole!" Alpha said happily.

"It's Aisha!" Kat cheered, as the signal got better.

"Who's that with her?" Rocky wondered, pointing at Tanya.

"She has the crystal!" Adam cheered.

"She did it!" Vera cheered, punching her fist down.

"Hooray!" Alpha cheered.

"Prepare for transmission and teleportation." Zordon instructed. "It's time to bring Aisha home."

* * *

Back in Africa, Aisha and Tanya were now by the rocks where the two first met.

"What if I don't fit in?" Tanya asked, worriedly. "What if they don't want me?"

"They'll love you as much as I do." Aisha assured.

"Aisha!" a voice called, making both girls looked up, and saw Zordon in the sky. "Do you have the crystal in your procession?"

"Is that, Zordon?" Tanya asked, pointing at him.

Aisha nodded, before looking up at him. "Zordon, this is Tanya." she explained. "I'm sending her back with my crystal. I have to stay here. With my knowledge of animals, and my experience as a Power Ranger, I know I can outrun the cure for this plague."

"My instincts told me this would happen with one of you." Zordon admitted, sadly. "We shall miss you greatly, Aisha. We are all proud of your accomplishments."

"I'm not gonna say good-bye, you guys." Aisha explained, sadly. "I love you, and being apart of you has meant everything to me."

"We all feel the same about you." Zordon admitted, speaking for the others as well. "Aisha, you decision to remain has altered the course of your family's history, and you will find that they have joined you when the world is returned to the future."

"Yes." Aisha understood. "I knew I was making the right choice. Somehow, I feel this is where I belong. This is the answer to my quest. Are you ready?"

She held the crystal out to Tanya.

"I'm a little nervous." Tanya admitted, worriedly.

She then took the crystal from Aisha as it glowed yellow.

"Yeah, me too." Aisha admitted.

"You need not be frightened, Tanya." Zordon assured, getting their attention. "Know that the power will protect you."

"Bye." Tanya said, looking at Aisha. "I'll make you proud."

A blue cloud then appeared over her, and then she was sucked into it.

"You already have." Aisha assured, sadly.

* * *

In the Command Center, the other Rangers had all heard the conversation, and were all sad to see Aisha go, especially Kat and Vera, who were both crying.

"I'm gonna miss her." Kat cried softly.

"Me too, Kat." Vera said, wiping her tears.

Billy and Tommy then touched one of Kat's shoulders, while Rocky and Adam did the same with Vera.

"We must all be strong and welcome Tanya with open arms." Zordon explained, getting their attention. "This is a very brave thing that she has done."

A blue cloud then appeared near the main computer, and then Tanya fell through it, as they all looked at her. She looked around the place before turning to the others.

"Tanya, welcome." Billy said.

"You must be Billy?" Tanya guessed.

"Right." Billy blushed.

"This is for you." Tanya told him, holding the crystal out.

Billy then took it and examined it.

"Billy, now it is time to put the Zeo Crystal in order." Zordon explained.

"Right, Zordon." Billy said, as Alpha walked towards the device with the other pieces in.

He then pressed a button on it before Billy walked towards it.

"Here goes nothing." he breathed.

He then lifted the piece up, and then put it on the device with the others, as it glowed yellow. The device then began to spin the Zeo Crystal around, as the Rangers all watched.

"It's working, Billy!" Alpha cheered.

"Cool!" Tommy awed.

"Oh, isn't this wonderful?" Alpha asked.

"Whoa!" the kids moaned, as the Command Center began to shake.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, as they fell to the floor.

* * *

In the tunnels down below, Goldar and Rito moaned as well, as Rito went near the timer.

"The implosion device!" he yelped, as Goldar grabbed the timer. "It's going off!"

"No, it hasn't, you nincompoop!" Goldar said, looking at the timer.

"Yes, it is!" Rito argued, franticly.

"It's still ticking!" Goldar told him.

The Earth then began to move towards its right, as six colored beams went around it from left to right - one red, one blue, one green, one purple, one yellow, and one pink - and then they went around it again.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd had been watching, waiting for this moment.

"The Zeo Crystal and all its powers shall be ours in mere moments." Lord Zedd told Rita, sitting in his throne.

Rita then turned away from her telescope. "Ah, yes!" she grinned. "We'll let those Power Punks have a few moments of power, and then take it all away! Oh, it feels so good to be so mean!"

They both then laughed.

* * *

At the park, Bulk and Skull were both swinging on a swing each.

"Okay, the first one to get the highest wins." Bulk dared.

"All right!" Skull said.

They both then sung forward high, then sung backwards, and then forwards again.

"I win!" Bulk cheered.

Before they swung backwards however, they both regained their normal ages. They both then swung forward again, without realizing what had happened to them.

"Altitude, baby!" Bulk mocked, as they swung forwards again.

Bulk's swing then broke as he was too heavy for it, and then he landed on his back on the ground, as Skull laughed at him, as he got up.

"You're a loser, Bulky!" Skull laughed.

His own swing then broke itself, and then he landed beside Bulk on his butt. They both then looked at the chains in confusion, before turning to each other.

"What are we doing here?" Bulk asked, confused.

"I won't tell anybody if you don't." Skull told him, putting his chains down.

"Uh-huh." Bulk muttered, nodding.

He then dropped his chains, and then they both got up.

* * *

In the Command Center, Billy looked up and saw that the others had all regained their normal ages, making him smile. Tommy touched his long hair, which was a tiny bit shorter than before, and then looked at his hands.

"We're back!" he said, happily.

"It worked!" Rocky cheered, before accidently hitting his head against the computer - his hair now shorter and flatter. "Way to go, Billy."

"Nice work, Billy." Vera commented, her hair now slightly longer and more curly.

"It's good to have you guys back again." Billy admitted.

They then got to their feet.

"Welcome back, Rangers." Zordon said. "And congratulations on a jo well done."

Adam then striated up his jacket - his hair now flatter than before - and then Kat turned to Tanya - her hair exactly the same as before.

"Tanya, are you okay?" she asked her, as the others all turned to her.

Tanya was looking down at the computer, before she turned back to the others - having grown to the same age as the rest.

"After everything that's happened today, I know it's gonna take a while for me to get the hang of things." she admitted, smiling.

"Don't worry." Adam told her, helping Alpha up. "We'll be there to help you every step of the way."

"That's a promise, Tanya." Vera assured.

"Thanks, um..." Tanya said.

"Vera." Vera said.

"I'm Adam."

"Rocky."

"Tommy."

"Kat."

"Billy, but you already know that." Billy told her.

"Alpha, please locate Aisha again." Zordon instructed, getting everyone's attention. "We have to make sure she has made it through the transition safely."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

The Rangers then all turned to the viewing globe - while Tanya stayed where she was. They then all saw Aisha - who was back to her normal age - walking towards Ashalla.

"Looks like she made it through the transition just fine." Billy deduced.

Aisha then made it Ashalla and hugged her tight.

 _"Welcome home, child."_ Ashalla said.

"Good-bye, Aisha." Kat said softly, waving.

"Take care." Vera said softly.

"It is also time to bid farewell to our other friends." Zordon explained.

"We'll do that in person, Zordon." Tommy explained.

"Tanya, we would like you to remain here so that we may fill you in on some details." Alpha told Tanya, as the others turned to them.

"Don't worry, Tanya. You'll be in good hands." Kat assured.

"They'll be back soon." Alpha assured, touching Tanya's shoulder.

"Alright, let's do it." Tommy told the others.

They all pressed their communicators, and then teleported away.

* * *

Down in the tunnels, Rito and Goldar were now more worried, as the timer was nearly up, and then Goldar threw it to Rito.

"I don't want to hold it." he said, as Rito fiddled with it. "You hold it."

"Me?" Rito questioned, franticly, putting it down. "No way!"

"Hey, you're gonna make it go off!" Goldar said, picking it up.

"No! Don't say 'go off'!" Rito begged, trying to grab the timer. "No!"

* * *

The Aquitians were all standing on the sand by the lake, when the Rangers appeared in front of them. (Vivianne was beside Corcus while Vera was beside Rocky, the two of them facing each other) Tommy then held his hand out, and then Delphine shook it.

"Thank you." he said, as Adam and Cestro linked hands.

"Tommy?" Delphine questioned, as Kat and Tideus linked hands. "Yes, of course it is."

Rocky and Corcus then hit fists together, while Vera and Vivianne shook hands.

"We've come to say good-bye." Tommy explained.

"Yes. You must get back to your planet and get well." Rocky explained.

"And fully rehydrate yourselves as well." Vera added.

"I don't even know how to thank you for everything that you've done." Billy admitted.

"You would do the same for us." Aurico assured.

"In a heartbeat." Kat confirmed.

"We'll miss you." Adam admitted.

"And we, you." Cestro said. "But our own environment awaits."

"We have learned much from your planet." Corcus told them.

"And we'll never forget you all." Vivianne assured.

"Till we meet again, Power Rangers of Earth." Delphine said.

The Aquitians then all bowed.

"Until we meet again, Rangers of Aquitar." Tommy said.

He and his friends then bowed, and then Delphine winked at him. Tommy then chuckled slightly as the Aquitians backed away, and then moved their right hands from their left shoulders, and then dashed them down to their right. They then put their hands together, and pointed them in the sky, before they all teleported away. They're teleportation beams then left the Earth, heading back towards their home planet of Aquitar.

* * *

Down in the tunnels, Goldar and Rito were getting nervous, as the timer had less a minute to detonation.

"I don't like this thing." Rito admitted, biting his fingers nervously.

Goldar was doing the same thing, but with both his hands, stuttering something.

"Man! The suspense is killing me!" Rito moaned.

 _"Alright, you numbskulls!"_ Rita's voice shouted, freaking them out. _"Go get the crystal! Now!"_

Rito and Goldar both got up.

"Whoa, finally!" Rito sighed in relief. "We're outta here!"

"We've got to hurry." Goldar advised. "The implosion device is gonna blow!"

"Talk about cutting it close." Rito joked.

They both then disappeared.

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha and Tanya were talking by the computer, when Rito and Goldar showed up behind them.

"More can be explained to you..." Alpha said, before they turned to the monsters.

"Ahhh!" Tanya screamed.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried, as Goldar reached for the Zeo Crystal. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"Goldar, Rito, I order you to leave at once!" Zordon ordered, as Goldar pulled the Zeo Crystal out of the device.

"We were just on our way out." Goldar said, innocently.

"Yeah! And so's the Zeo Crystal!" Rito joked, before blowing a kiss. "Chow, baby!"

They both then disappeared, leaving Tanya in shock and Alpha in worry. The other Rangers then all returned a few seconds later, and looked at Alpha and Tanya in confusion. (Vera was between Adam and Rocky)

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha panicked.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Goldar and Rito have stolen the Zeo Crystal!" Alpha explained, franticly.

Kat then looked at the device, and then put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, no." she muttered.

* * *

Down in the tunnels, the timer for the implosion device was ticking down. As it did, the four glowing pillars around the room, glowed even faster, and then the timer just stopped, and exploded.

* * *

In the Command Center, an explosion went off by the main computer, and then all over the place, knocking the Rangers over as the girls screamed and the boys moaned.

"What's happening?!" Tanya asked, franticly.

"Rangers, you must evacuate the Command Center." Zordon explained.

"We can't leave you!" Adam argued, as he got up.

"We're not leaving!" Vera shouted.

Another explosion then went off, knocking the Rangers over, and caused smoke to come out of the computers.

"Get outta here now, Rangers!" Alpha cried. "Hurry! Go!"

"Come with us, Alpha!" Rocky yelled, beggingly.

Another explosion then went off, knocking the Rangers over again.

"Oh!" Alpha freaked.

"Alpha, teleport them out now!" Zordon ordered.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha freaked, as debris fell from the ceiling as he walked towards a computer. "Right, Zordon!"

"Alpha!" Billy yelled. "No!"

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

Billy then jumped determinedly onto one of the computers.

"No, Billy!" Rocky cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Billy, don't!" Vera cried.

Sparks then came out from all over the computer Billy was on, forcing him to back away and cover his eyes, as Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Teleportation sequence activated!" he shouted.

All the Rangers were then all teleported away.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said panickily, as more explosions went off. "Zordon, I don't know what to do! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

More sparks came out of the computer he was near, as he rested on it.

* * *

The Rangers all landed in the field outside the Command Center, and all fell over, Billy and Rocky onto their chests, Tanya and Vera onto their backs, and the others to their knees. Adam and Tommy then got up as they saw the Command Center blow up right in their eyes, and then the shockwave knocked them both over.

A few minutes later, Tommy got back up in pain, and then turned to the others. "Everybody okay?" he asked.

Tanya looked at herself and got up, as did Adam although he was in pain.

"I've been better." Vera admitted, getting up, touching her bruised arm.

Rocky then coughed as he got up slowly.

"Yeah, I think so." Kat said, getting up.

She then turned around, and saw Billy lying on the ground.

"Billy!" she cried.

Billy then opened his eyes and looked at what was left of the Command Center, as the others all ran over to him.

"No!" he cried, before coughing.

Adam and Tommy then leaned down beside him.

"Please!" Billy said, desperately.

"Man, it's gone." Adam said.

"I can't believe it!" Vera cried, tears in her eyes.

"Zordon and Alpha." Kat said softly.

"Do you think they could've survived?" Tanya questioned.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know." he admitted.

"Tommy, what are we gonna do?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, but this could be the end of the Power Rangers." Tommy admitted.

Kat then closed her eyes and looked down, while Vera wiped away her tears, and then they all stood up, looking at what was left of the Command Center.


	20. A Zeo Beginning Part 1

**A/N: Here's the start of Zeo.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeo Zord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeo Zord VI and Zeo Zord V then fly over Zeo Zords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeo Zord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeo Zords, and then Zeo Zords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeo Zord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeo Zord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeo Zord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

The Rangers were all running through the debris of the Command Center, Tommy in the lead, with Billy behind him, followed by Rocky, Adam, Vera, Tanya, and Kat in the rear - all of them covered in dust and dirt.

 _"The events that have transpired over the last few moments were almost beyond belief."_ Tommy narrated. _"Somehow Rito and Goldar were able to penetrate the security of the Command Center, and plant an implosion device."_

 **(Flashback)**

Rito and Goldar both stood up in the tunnels beneath the Command Center, with the implosion device in front of them.

"Oh!" Rtio whimpered.

"We've got to hurry." Goldar advised. "The implosion devices is gonna blow any minute."

"Talk about cutting it close." Rito joked. "Bye-bye!"

They both then disappeared.

In the Command Center, Alpha and Tanya were talking by the computer, when Rito and Goldar showed up behind them.

"Abd more can be explained to you..." Alpha said, before they turned to the monsters.

"Ahhh!" Tanya screamed.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried, as Goldar reached for the Zeo Crystal.

"I order you to leave at once!" Zordon ordered, as Goldar pulled the Zeo Crystal out of the device.

"We were just on our way out." Goldar said, innocently. "Weren't we?"

"Yeah, with the Zeo Crystal!" Rito joked, before blowing a kiss. "Chow, baby!"

 **(Flashback ends)**

The Rangers all keep on running through the debris.

 _"And to make matters worse, they had managed to steal the Zeo Crystal."_ Tommy narrated. _"The only thing capable of restoring our powers."_

 **(Flashback)**

The other Rangers had all returned to the Command Center.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha panicked.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Goldar and Rito have stolen the Zeo Crystal!" Alpha explained, franticly.

Kat then looked at the device, and then put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, no." she muttered.

Down in the tunnels, the timer for the implosion device was ticking down.

 _"But little did we know, how soon our world as we knew it, would come crashing down."_ Tommy narrated, sighing, as the four glowing pillars around the room began to glow yellow.

 **(Flashback ends)**

The Rangers all kept on running through the debris.

 _"And our lives as Power Rangers, were about to come to an end."_ Tommy narrated, sighing.

 **(Flashback)**

The timer for the implosion device ticked down, and then exploded.

In the Command Center, an explosion went off by the main computer, and then all over the place, knocking the Rangers over as the girls screamed and the boys moaned.

"What's happening?!" Tanya asked, franticly.

"Evacuate the Command Center." Zordon explained.

"We can't leave you!" Adam argued, as he got up.

"We're not leaving!" Vera shouted.

Another explosion then went off, knocking the Rangers over, and caused smoke to come out of the computers.

"Get outta here now!" Alpha cried. "Hurry!"

"Come with us, Alpha!" Rocky yelled, beggingly.

Another explosion then went off, knocking the Rangers over again.

"Alpha, teleport them out immediately!" Zordon ordered.

Alpha then walked towards one of the computers, as debris fell from the ceiling. Sparks then came out from all over a computer Billy was leaning on, forcing him to back away and cover his eyes, as Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Teleporting now!" he said, franticly.

All the Rangers were then all teleported away.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said panickily, as more explosions went off. "Zordon!"

More sparks came out of the computer he was near, as he rested on it.

The Rangers all landed in the field outside the Command Center, and all fell over, Billy and Rocky onto their chests, Tanya and Vera onto their backs, and the others to their knees. Adam and Tommy then got up as they saw the Command Center blow up right in their eyes, and then the shockwave knocked them both over.

 **(Flashback ends)**

The Rangers were now standing amongst the ruins of the Command Center.

"Oh, man. I hope Zordon and Alpha survived." Tommy sighed, hopingly.

"So do I." Vera admitted, sadly.

"I thought the Command Center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch." Kat admitted, as she walked towards the debris.

"Now look at it." Adam said.

"There's gotta be something we can do?" Rocky questioned.

Billy then walked forwards. "I just wish I knew what." he admitted, not knowing what to do.

The Rangers then all walked further into the debris, and began to look around.

* * *

Inside the palace on the moon, Rita, Lord Zedd, Squatt, Baboo and a bunch of Tengas were partying, and dancing.

"Ho-ha!" Lord Zedd laughed, as he danced, with Baboo behind him.

"No more Power Rangers!" Rita chanted, as she danced, with Squatt behind her.

"No more Power Rangers!" she and Lord Zedd chanted, as they walked towards each other. "No more Power Rangers!"

They both then crossed arms through each other, and began to dance in a circle. They then separated, and then Rita linked arms with Squatt while Lord Zedd did with Baboo.

"No more Power Rangers!" Lord Zedd chanted.

He and Rita then took each other's hands and began to dance.

"With the Power Rangers finally out of the picture, the galaxy shall be ours at last!" Lord Zedd grinned.

He then leaned back while laughing as Rita caught him, when Finster came running into the room.

"I'm sorry, my queen." he said. "I hate to interrupt your celebration."

"Then don't!" Rita scoffed, grinningly.

"Whoa!" Lord Zedd moaned happily, as Rita lifted him up.

"But there really is something you must see!" Finster told them.

"Not now!" Rita said, loudly. "I'm having too much fun!"

"Yep." Lord Zedd grinned.

"Yeah!" Baboo said, enjoyingly.

Rita began to do a side dance, when the room suddenly moved.

"What, in the name of wickedness was that?!" Lord Zedd demanded.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Finster yelled.

"Hmm." Rita muttered, before walking towards the balcony. "Better take a look."

"Out of my way, fools!" Lord Zedd barked, pushing past Squatt and Baboo.

Rita then reached her telescope, and then looked in it.

"Well?" her husband asked, walking towards her.

Rita moved the telescope up so she could outta space.

"What is it?" Lord Zedd asked. "What do you see?"

Rita took her eye out of the telescope and looked petrified as she lowered it. "Zeddie." she whimpered.

"Bad news?" Sqautt guessed, as Rita turned around.

"Uh-huh." Baboo muttered.

"Speak up, sugar?" Lord Zedd asked. "Well, what is it?"

Rita now looked terrified as she walked off the balcony. "I think we're in trouble!" she cried.

* * *

Back at the ruins of the Command Center, the Rangers were sitting among the debris. (Vera was sitting on Adam's right)

"What a mess?" Tommy sighed, as he looked around. "It's been totally wiped off the map."

He then threw a rock away, as Adam stood up and walked forwards.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" he wondered, pointing at something on the ground.

"What's what?" Vera asked, getting up and looking at where he was pointing at.

They all turned and saw something glowing white on the ground, making the others all get up.

"It looks like the..." Rocky said, unable to finish.

"Is it possible?" Kat questioned.

"Come on!" Billy said. "Hurry!"

He then ran towards the glowing rock, and then the others all followed - except Tanya, who looked confused before following them. They then all picked up a rock each and began throwing them behind them, digging out the glowing one. They threw the rocks all over the place as they kept digging, tried to get to the glowing one.

* * *

On the moon, the palace balcony was hit by sonic blue beams, causing Rita, Lord Zedd, Finster, Squatt and Baboo to moan and lose their balance.

"We are completely defenceless against the armies of the Machine King!" Finster explained, looking worried as he wobbled towards his workshop, before turning to Rita and Lord Zedd. "I'll prepare for our immediate departure!"

He then wobbled into his workshop.

Out in space, three fighters came flew in a triangular formation, and fired sonic beams out of their middle lasers, which then hit the palace, knocking some of Finster's clay models over.

"Let's get outta here, Baboo, before King Mondo turns us into socket wrenches!" Squatt yelled, as the palace shook, holding onto Baboo.

Three more fighters - also flying in a triangular formation - fired sonic lasers at the palace, causing the palace to shake even more. Rita then fell onto the floor near the throne, and then she moaned.

"Oh! Zedd, this is all your fault!" she accused, getting up, pointing at her husband.

* * *

Above the Earth, a bunch of ships hovered - spinning around in a circle each - and then one of them moved towards something, and then hovered over it, reveling itself to be a much bigger palace than Rita and Zedd's. Near the palace, a few fighters were walking around while others flew around nearby, and some machines were walking on a support beam.

In the palace's throne room, stood the Machine King himself - King Mondo.

"Ah, how fortunate we are, my mechanical enchantress." he told his wife - Queen Machina. "An entire galaxy, just begging to supply its resources to our Machine Empire."

Queen Machina and their son - Prince Sprocket - then walked into the room.

"You forget, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa claim this galaxy as their own." Machina reminded him.

"A miner detail." Mondo rebuffed. "Come, see for yourself?"

He then walked away from the balcony.

"Whoa!" Sprocket said.

"As we speak, those pettiest peasants are feeling for their very exitance!" Mondo explained.

"We've got 'em by the gears, huh dad?" Sprocket asked, sounding happy.

"Precisely." Mondo confirmed.

* * *

Rita and Zedd's palace was now deserted, as paper kept blowing in the wind of the throne room, and a sign saying 'for sale' being near where the throne was.

"Finster, the party's over!" Rita cried. "Put a move on it!"

"Yes, my queen. I'm doing the best I can." Finster explained. "We've accumulated a lot of junk over the millennia."

He, Rita, Lord Zedd, Squatt, Baboo and a bunch of Tengas then came running out of the palace, carrying a box each.

"Come on, come on!" Lord Zedd growled, weakly.

"Now, Zedd?" Rita asked.

"Yes." Lord Zedd replied.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Rita asked.

"Yes." Lord Zedd replied, glumly.

"Did you clean out the dungeon?" Rita asked.

"Yes, dear." Lord Zedd replied, glumly.

"Oh, I just hate packing in a hurry!" Rita said, panicking. "I always feel like I'm forgetting something."

* * *

Back in the ruins, the Rangers were still digging up the glowing rock from the rubble. They kept throwing the rocks away, and then Tommy pulled a final rock off the rubble, reveling that the shiny rock was the Zeo Crystal.

"It is!" he grinned, laughingly, as the others smiled. "It's the Zeo Crystal."

The all laughed lightly as the Zeo Crystal stopped glowing.

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd was leading Rita and the others along the surface.

"Ow, my feet!" Rita moaned. "Zedd, will you carry me?!"

"No!" Lord Zedd barked.

"Hey, Baboo, how come we have to lug all this stuff?" Squatt asked, as he and Baboo stopped.

"Don't know, but I'm putting in for overtime." Baboo admitted.

They were about to walk on, when the moon began to shake again, and then Lord Zedd turned to them.

"Will you two stop fooling around!" he demanded. "If we're not out of here soon, we'll be space dust!"

Rita then turned around. "I can't believe it!" she cried softly. "I was just beginning to like this place."

Lord Zedd grumbled behind her.

One of the fighters in the sky then turned around, being piloted by some sort of machine. It, and then two more flew down triangular, and fired one the moon's surface, right near Rita, Lord Zedd and the others were, causing the ground to shake.

"On the other hand, change is good!" Rita admitted, as the others ran off - Lord Zedd in the lead.

Rita then turned to the others.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" she shouted, pointing at the Earth. "What about Rito and Goldar?!"

Lord Zedd turned to her. "They obviously failed to capture the Zeo Crystal!" he snapped, running towards her. "We don't have time to wait for them. They'll have to catch up to us later. Come on!"

He took Rita's hand and then they walked off towards Finster and the others.

"All right." Rita said, reluctant to leave Rito and Goldar. "These feet are killing me!"

"Hurry!" Lord Zedd yelled, as a Tenga fell over.

"I should have worn my walking pumps!" Rita admitted.

* * *

Back in the ruins, Tommy picked up the Zeo Crystal as the others surrounded him. (Vera was on Tanya's left)

"It's all here." he said. "This is incredible. Ah, the Zeo Crystal's all here."

"Rito and Goldar must have dropped it." Adam deduced. "I can't believe it survived the blast."

"You're not the only one." Vera admitted.

"But does it still have it's power?" Kat wondered.

A pink beam then came out of the Zeo Crystal, and then a small red beam came out.

"Whoa!" Rocky and Kat yelped.

"I think it heard you." Rocky guessed.

A bright yellow light then came out of the bottom of the Zeo Crystal.

"Tommy, you'd better not hold it." Billy advised. "There's no telling what effect the implosion had on it."

Tommy nodded, and then put the Zeo Crystal down.

 _"Zeo!"_ it echoed, once it touched the ground, glowing white.

The Rangers feet then all began to glow, and then the ground began to sink.

"Well, I think we're about to find out!" Tanya said, fear in her voice.

"Whoa!" Rocky moaned, as Billy walked around the crystal.

* * *

Back on the moon, Lord Zedd was leading Rita and the others towards Serpentera.

"Alright, everyone. We're almost to Serpentera." he explained. "Oh! I hope all this junk fits."

Three fighters then flew above them, in a triangular formation like the last wave, and then fired their sonic beams near Rita, Lord Zedd and the others, causing the ground to shake. Lord Zedd then dropped the box he was carrying, while Finster began to freak out.

"Oh, dear. We must hurry." he realized. "They're getting closer."

Another fighter then flew over them all, and then the robot pulled it up. Lord Zedd and Rita lead everyone else along, when Lord Zedd began to slow down.

"You know, I've just thought of something." he realized, stopping.

An explosion then went off as Rita bumped into him, followed by Finster and the others.

"What is it, Zeddie?" she asked. "You forget your clone polish?"

"Very funny!" Lord Zedd scoffed, as he turned around to everyone else. "Has it occurred to any of you, that although we may escape from the Machine King, we have no place to _escape_ too!"

"Lord Zedd is correct." Finster agreed, as he walked past some Tengas towards him and Rita "Serpentera has a limited energy supply. We must plot our course carefully or risk running out of fuel and being hauled into oblivion."

"Whatever 'oblivion' is, it's gotta be better than this." Squatt argued.

"You mad!" Rita accused, before turning to Finster and Lord Zedd. "Let's figure out where we're going!"

"I just hope we can locate a place real soon." Baboo admitted, before looking up at the sky. "Look!"

Everyone looked up, and saw three more fighters heading towards them from the sky, and then they fired their sonic beams. Another one then came in, and then the robot pilot lifted it up, before firing the sonic beam.

Rita then screamed as the beams came towards them all.

More fighters then came in and fired beams at them all, one of which landed right near them, nearing hitting Lord Zedd.

"Come on, everyone!" he yelled, as an explosion went off behind them. "Pick up this junk and..." an explosion went off in front of them. "..let's get outta here!"

"Right!" Rita said, following him.

Finster, Squatt, Baboo and the Tengas then all followed them, as more fighters began firing their sonic beams at them, landing near them all as they ran.

"Whoa!" Rita moaned, as one landed near her.

Three more fighters then came in and fired at them, and then one beam landed behind a few Tengas.

"They don't like us!" Baboo cried.

* * *

Above the Earth, Mondo's spaceships were hovering above the planet, while he, Machina and Sprocket were in the throne room of the palace.

"Hmm. Darling, look at them run, will you?" Machina requested, holding a fan. "This is more fun than the gyroscope."

Mondo then turned to Machina, Sprocket and his servants - Klank and Orbus.

"Rita and Lord Zedd will soon be gone forever, my beloved." he assured. "Then you and I shall claim our rightful thrones. With nothing to stand in our way, the Machine Empire will be unstoppable. Ha!"

* * *

In the ruins, the ground beneath the Rangers feet was still sinking, but they couldn't move their feet.

"It's never gonna stop!" Tanya cried.

"I don't know what's causing it!" Billy admitted, franticly. "We must've activated something in the Zeo Crystal!"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock!" Vera shouted.

"We're sinking!" Rocky cried.

"Let's bail out of here!" Adam suggested.

"I can't move my feet!" Tanya yelled.

"Nether can I!" Vera yelled.

"Me nether!" Tommy said loudly.

The ground kept sinking beneath them, and then a big hole appeared below them. They all screamed as the ground above the hole began to sink deeper, and then deeper, and then it fell right into the hole, taking the Rangers with it. They all screamed as they began to fall through the hole, and then the piece of ground they were standing on disappeared, as they waved their arms and legs around while falling.

"Ah!" Tommy yelled.

"Ahh!" Tanya cried.

"Ah!" Adam yelled.

Kat moaned as she fell, as did Vera, Rocky and Billy.

Outside, the ruins of the Command Center began to rebuild themselves, as the debris lifted itself up, and the pieces reattached themselves in their right places.

The Rangers kept screaming and moaned as they landed in a tunnel - the same one Rito and Goldar had planted the implosion device - and then Rocky landed on some boxes, followed by Tommy and Vera, while Kat landed on the hard floor. Tanya and Adam then landed on some boxes - which then broke when they landed on them - and then Billy landed on the hard floor, busing his arm in the process.

Tommy then got up in pain and looked around, as the others all followed.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, concerned.

Tanya coughed as Billy got up.

"Yeah." he said. "I think so."

Tommy then wiped some dust off him, while Vera got to her feet in pain.

"That was some fall." she admitted.

"You're telling me." Adam agreed, getting up.

The others then all got up, Tanya coughing as she did.

"We gotta figure out where we are." Tommy realized.

Tanya then coughed again as Billy looked around curiously.

"This looks like the lower chamber in the Command Center." he deduced.

"Now what?" Adam wondered, wiping some dust off himself.

They then all turned in shock as they heard a loud bang.

"Where's it coming from?" Billy wondered.

"I don't know." Tommy breathed. "Let's follow it. Just stay together."

The others nodded, and then Tommy lead then down the hallway they heard the noise from.

Outside, the ruins of the Command Center were still rebuilding themselves, and it was slowly getting back to the way it was before the explosion.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Rito put his hand on a bin lid.

"Now, let me see." he said, lifting a bag up, and then pulled off another bin's lid. "What do we have in here?"

As he looked in the bin, Goldar - now missing his wings - looked around the street they were on, clutching his chest.

"Anything good?" Rito wondered.

He then began to hum as Goldar got annoyed.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat anything!" he complained.

Rito then pulled out a fish's skeleton. "Great, 'cause this looks good." he said.

He then sniffed the skeleton, while Goldar moaned.

"Ah, maybe not!" Rito took back, putting it back in the bin. "Hasta la vista, fishy."

He then turned to Goldar.

"Hey, didn't you use to have big gold wings?" he questioned, making Goldar check his back.

"Wings? Where?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess not!" Rito said, walking towards him. "I just wish we could remember who we were and how we got here!"

Goldar then looked around while Rito touched his skull.

"Oh, I've got such a skullache!" he moaned. "I want to go home!"

He then began to cry as Goldar saw two teenagers - one boy, one girl - putting some trash into another bin nearby.

"Easy now." he told Rito. "Let's just ask these kids to help us."

They both then turned to the kids.

"Hello there!" Rito called.

"Can you help us?" Goldar asked.

The two teens turned and looked shocked by their presence.

"Oh, my..." the boy said, as the girl screamed and ran away. "Oh, my gosh!"

"Now why do you suppose they did that?" Rito asked.

"I don't know." Goldar replied.

"Hey!" they both called. "Wait, come back!"

"What's the matter?!" Goldar asked.

Rito then rubbed his head. "Oh, we're doom!" he moaned.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself, will you?" Goldar demanded.

"Huh." Rito muttered.

"We're bound to come across something familiar." Goldar reasoned.

Rito then moaned as he touched his head again. "Oh, no, we're doom!" he cried.

"Oh, why me?" Goldar groaned.

"We're doomed, I knew it!" Rito cried, bending down. "I want my mommy!"

"Why me?" Goldar moaned.

Rito then laughed.

"Uh, come on! Get up!" Goldar said. "I'll think of something. I'll take care of you, okay. I guess."

"You mean it?" Rito asked, happily, getting up. "Agh. You're the best."

"Yeah." Goldar said.

"What would I do without you?" Rito wondered.

"Yeah...don't mention it." Goldar told him, rubbing his skull.

"Huh? Don't mention it?" Rito asked, confused.

"Yeah." Goldar replied.

"You're the best friend I ever had!" Rito cried, hugging Goldar tight, before he pushed him back. "How could I not mention it?!" he told him, hugging him again. "You've got to take care of me!"

* * *

Skull opened a door to a garage, and then he backed away from it, before pulling Bulk into the room - both of which now had their police uniforms on, while Bulk was blindfolded.

"Alright, Bulky." Skull said. "Keep 'em closed?"

"What is it, Skull?" Bulk asked. "Tell me?"

Skull then led Bulk towards something that was covered up.

"Alright." he said, before pulling off the covers, reviling it to be a motorbike with a sidecar. "Ta-da! Here it is!"

Bulk then looked around, as he still had the blindfold on, but then Skull turned to him and took Bulk's hat off and removed the blindfold.

"Ta-da!" he announced, letting Bulk see the bike.

"This hunk of junk is your big surprise?" Bulk questioned.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Skull asked.

He then took off his hat while Bulk put his back on.

"Uh...you gotta be kidding?" Bulk asked, as he walked around the bike. "Where did you get this rust bucket anyway?"

"My cousin Fema." Skull explained. "Can you believe it? He was actually gonna throw it out!"

"Yeah, Skull, somehow...I can believe it." Bulk admitted.

Outside, Rito and Goldar were walking past a hedge.

"Oh, this is looking familiar." Goldar admitted.

"Sure." Rito agreed.

"Bulky, use your imagination?" Skull asked. "Think of it? Patrol sirens wailing, engine revving, rounding up all the bad guys on our new Patrol Bike!"

Bulk smiled, liking the idea. "Patrol Bike." he said. "Hmm?"

* * *

On the moon, a ship flew over Mondo's palace as some fighters walked along it, while others flew above it. Three fighters then walked on the moon's surface while a bunch of robots marched in front of them all, and more fighters flew behind them. One fighter then lowered its legs, and began to land on the moon's surface, and then another three fired their sonic beams, nearly hitting Lord Zedd as he ran.

"Move it, Zedd!" Rita barked, following him.

Baboo, Finster and Squatt then followed.

The fighters then fired again, and almost hit them.

"If I'm having a bad dream, wake me up?" Baboo begged.

All five of them then ran up a hill, with some Tengas following behind them. The fighters then all fired again, and then Lord Zedd fell over, and then Rita fell over behind him.

"Alright, I've got it." she said, as everyone else came up behind her. "I know where we can go, and no one will touch us."

She then looked up as another three fighters came towards them, and fired their sonic beams, which missed her and the others by inches.

"We're splitting out already!" Lord Zedd argued. "It's not like we have a lot of choices!"

"Question, who's the most evil person we know besides Mondo the Machine King...?" Rita asked, as an explosion went off behind them. "..and Queen Machina?"

"That's a tough one." Baboo muttered.

"Got me." Squatt said, confused.

Three more fighters then fired their sonic beams at Rita, Lord Zedd and the others, hitting the hill right near them.

"Why, I am of course." Lord Zedd said, answering Rita's question.

"Bah!" Rita mocked.

"I have to agree." Baboo agreed.

"Zedd?" Rita questioned.

"Me too." Squatt admitted.

"As if." Rita said, as more explosions went off around them. "Dream on, tinsel-teeth! You know who I'm talking about!"

"Huh? What?!" Lord Zedd demanded, before realizing who she meant. "Oh, no! No way! Absolutely not!"

He then got up and then pushed past Baboo, as Rita followed him.

"If you think I'm going to play, you've got another thing coming!" he snapped.

"There's no time to argue." Rita tried to reason. "I'm calling my daddy! We're moving in with Master Vile!"

Lord Zedd folded his arms. "I absolutely refuse to move in with your father!" he snapped, growling.

"Zedd!" Rita begged.

"And that's final!" Lord Zedd growled.

* * *

Back in the tunnels, the seven Rangers were all walking down a hallway which was covered in dust. They looked around as the past a big cobweb, Adam having to brush some of it off him as he went, and then entered another hallway. They then turned left as they walked down it, looking around as they did, when they heard a familiar voice.

 _"Reestablish communication with data pack waves."_ it said, sounding like Alpha. _"Serial ports, enabled!"_

Billy then stopped as the others kept on walking.

"Guys!" he called. "That sounds like Alpha!"

 _"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"_ Alpha's voice exclaimed.

The others stopped and turned to Billy.

"Whoa! Now that really sounds like, Alpha!" he grinned, as the others smiled.

The room then began to shake, knocking them all against one of the walls.

"Whoa!" Tanya yelped.

"Oh!" Adam moaned.

"Whoa!" Vera groaned.

Debris then began to fall from the celling.

"Oh!" Billy groaned, as he dodged it.

* * *

On the moon, an explosion went off, and then Lord Zedd stood up.

"I can't, and I won't!" he yelled, loudly.

"You can, and you will!" Rita snapped, walking towards him, before turning around. "Daddy! I...oh!"

An explosion went off near her.

"I need you, dummy, wherever you are!" she yelled.

Another explosion went off near her, knocking her back slightly.

 _"Papa can you hear me!"_ she cried, singingly.

A hologram of Master Vile then showed up.

 _"Is that my dastardly daughter calling?"_ he wondered.

"Ah!" Rita sighed, as she turned to him. "Yes, daddy, meanest, and I have a little favor to ask?" she explained.

 _"What is that horrible sound in the background?"_ Master Vile asked.

Rita groaned as she touched her head. "The Machine Empire is invading!" she cried.

 _"King Mondo and Queen Machina?"_ Master Vile questioned. _"They are the only creatures in the galaxy more evil than myself! They destroy everything they touch."_

"Which brings me to my questioned!" Rita explained, franticly. "We're outta here and I need a place to crash?!"

 _"I suppose you'll be bringing that husband of yours?"_ Master Vile deduced. _"Well, alright. I leave a Skeleton Key underneath the mat, just don't wake me when you get in?"_

He then disappeared, and then Lord Zedd groaned while Rita grinned.

"Goody, goody, gum drops." Lord Zedd mumbled.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Command Center was still repairing itself, and then when it finished, it looked as good as new.

Down in the tunnels, the shaking had stopped, and then Rangers looked confused.

"The foundation must be resettling." Billy realized. "Let's just hope that it was nothing."

"I hope you're right, Billy." Vera admitted.

 _"Rangers, step into the vortex."_ Alpha's voice instructed.

"The vortex?" Tommy questioned, as they all looked confused.

They all walked down the hallway, still confused as by what Alpha meant. They then all turned left in the hallway, and then turned right again, and came across a doorway ahead of them, making Tommy yelp as he stopped the others.

They all looked at the door, and saw a lighting bolt in the middle at the top of it, and then it opened it, reveling a green smudgy cloud of some sort. They then all looked at each other as they walked towards it, and then Tommy walked closer as the others stood behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left - and then he reached out to touch it.

"Tommy, be careful." Billy advised, getting Tommy's attention.

Tommy then nodded, before reaching towards the cloud as the others all watched him carefully - Rocky breathing nervously as he did. Tommy then he took a deep breath, and reached into the cloud, which his hand went right through. He then took it out as Tanya and Vera both sighed in relief, while the others all breathed easer.

"How does it feel?" Tanya asked.

"Kinda feels cool." Tommy admitted, looking at his hand, which was covering in slime.

 _"Rangers, please step through the vortex?"_ Alpha's voice begged.

The Rangers all looked at the vortex, more relaxed now, and then Tommy stepped into it, disappearing before their eyes. Kat and Tanya then both walked towards the vortex, and then took each other's hands before they stepped into it, disappearing as well. Vera then took a deep breath as she walked towards the vortex, and then walked right through it herself, disappearing as well.

Billy and Adam then walked towards the vortex, and then Billy walked through it, followed by Adam, both of them disappearing afterwards. Rocky then clinked his knuckles as he walked towards the vortex, and then turned around nervously, before Billy's hand came back out and grabbed him, pulling him into the vortex.

"Ah!" he yelped.

The vortex then shrunk, and then the door closed behind it.

* * *

The Rangers then all came out of the other end of the vortex, and ended up in a place similar to the inside of the Command Center.

"What is this place?" Tanya wondered, as they looked around.

They all walked around as lights came on, brightening up the room, which had eight beams at the end.

"Wow!" Kat awed, softly.

The computers were all lined up, and their was even a map of the world on one of the walls.

"The next generation in strategic command outposts." Billy deduced, answering Tanya's question.

"Unreal!" Adam admitted in disbelief.

"Amazing!" Vera admitted, looking stunned.

"I've seen plans for this in the mainframe but, I had no idea it really existed." Billy admitted.

They then all turned around, to see Alpha coming out of a pile of smoke.

"Hello, Rangers." he said. "Welcome home."

A few minutes later, they had all gathered around him, happy to know he was alright.

"AW, man!" Tommy said.

"Aw!" Kat awed.

"It's good to see you, Alpha." Tommy admitted, as they all laughed.

"Good to see you, Alpha." Tanya said.

"Alpha, we thought you were gone forever." Kat admitted.

"Oh, it takes more than a little implosion to keep me down." Alpha joked.

They all laughed as he did too, before walking towards a computer.

"And you'll be happy to know, that all systems are online." he explained, pressing a button on it.

"Alpha..." Rocky said, as he walked around the computer, staring up at the celling. "..how did you..? I mean... where did this place come from?"

"I think we'd all to know that?" Vera admitted, walking to Rocky's left.

"The Power Chamber has always been here." Alpha explained. "We knew there could come a time when the Command Center would become vulnerable to an attack."

"Alpha, what about Zordon?" Adam asked, walking towards him sounding worried.

"Yeah." Kat agreed, walking to Rocky's right. "Is he..?"

"Oh. I am so sorry, Power Rangers." Alpha said, as Billy sighed and turned around, and then Tommy turned to him. "I guess I should have told you right away."

Tommy looked down, before turning back to Billy.

* * *

Up in space, Mondo's fleet was still hovering above the Earth, while he, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus stood in the throne room of the palace.

"Let us enjoy the view, my darling." he suggested to Machina.

"It is quite lovely." she admitted.

"Very soon, all that we survey shall be ours to rule, with an iron hand." Mondo explained.


	21. A Zeo Beginning Part 2

**A/N: I've decided to put the intro in for every chapter now, as by Turbo it will air after the first few minutes of the episode.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozord VI and Zeozord V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha had been explaining what the place was to the Rangers.

"What about, Zordon?" Adam asked, as Alpha turned to him.

"Yeah?" Kat wondered, walking towards Rocky's left - who was leaning on one of the computers - with Vera on his right. "Is he..?"

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Don't even think it! Zordon is just fine."

The Rangers all sighed in relief. They then all turned to a tube nearby similar to the one in the Command Center, and then Zordon lowered himself into it.

"Welcome, Rangers." he said. "I'm glad that you are safe. How do you like our little surprise?"

The Rangers all laughed at him.

"Alpha has been working on it for mouths." Zordon explained. "I apologise from keeping it from you, but we did not want to worry you unnecessary."

"Well, I think we're just glad to see that you're both alright." Billy admitted, speaking for all of them.

"And Tanya, this must be quite a shock to you." Zordon deduced. "I regret that you did not have an easier time adjusting to your new surroundings."

"Well, it's a little different, I'll say that." Tanya admitted.

"Although we have cause to celebrate, time is of the essence." Zordon explained. "You must listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. A dark and evil force has descended upon our galaxy."

"Wo-would that be Rita and Lord Zedd?" Tanya guessed.

"I wish it were that simple." Zordon replied. "I'm afraid this new threat is far more dangerous than Rita and Lord Zedd could ever have hoped to be."

"Master Vile then?" Vera guessed.

"I'm afraid not, Vera." Zordon replied. "This new evil is even greater than him. Rangers, prepare yourselves to face the evil Machine Empire."

Vera, Rocky and Kat all then turned around to the others.

"It is the one force that could prove to be unstoppable." Zordon explained.

The Rangers then all gathered around behind the computer. (Vera was on Rocky's right at the end)

"The Machine Empire?" Adam questioned, confused.

"I don't get it. Who are they?" Kat asked, confused herself.

"Yeah, where'd they come from?" Rocky asked, confused.

"And what do they want?" Vera asked, confused.

"And how come we've never heard of them before?" Billy asked.

"Rangers, it's..." Alpha said.

"How can we fight them without our powers?" Tommy asked, interrupting Alpha.

"Rangers!" Alpha said.

"And what about Rita and Zedd?" Adam demanded, interrupting him.

Some then began to come out of Alpha.

"Why are they coming here?" Kat asked.

"What do they want from us?" Rocky asked.

"How can we fight them?" Vera asked.

"And what do we do about them?" Kat asked.

"Can we stop them somehow?" Rocky asked.

Tanya and Tommy then both turned to Alpha, and saw smoke was coming out of him.

"Alpha!" Tanya exclaimed. "What's the matter?!"

The others all turned to him.

"Too many questions!" Alpha exclaimed. "Must process all information!"

Sparks then came out of his head, as Billy walked to him.

"Sorry, Alpha." he said. "There's just so many things we need to know."

"And so you shall." Zordon told them. "Billy, in time I will attempt to provide you with the answers to all your questions, but beware, do not underestimate the capabilities of the Machine King."

Alpha then turned to Billy as the Rangers looked at each other.

"These next few days may be the most perilous you have faced since you became Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Oh!" Alpha moaned.

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd and Rita were now leading Baboo, Squatt, Finster and a bunch of Tengas towards Serpentera.

"I still can't believe we have to go live with that decrepit-dictator, you call a father!" Lord Zedd mumbled.

"Get over it, Zeddie!" Rita snapped. "It's a done deal. All we have to do, is get loaded up and were outta here!"

Lord Zedd gumbled as he and the others all followed her.

"Please, people?" Finster begged. "Let's hurry, while there's a land in the attack!"

* * *

A ship then hovered over Mondo's palace, as two fighters walked near it, and another flew over it. One of the ships then fired a beam out from beneath it, and then a bunch of robots began to march on the surface, before they hit their chests like gorillas.

More of the ships then hovered above the Earth, while Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Obus were in the throne room of the palace.

"I specifically ordered that they be destroyed!" Mondo bellowed, hitting the palace's balcony with his staff, causing steam to come out of it. "How are we going to complete out Machine Empire, and conquer the universe if my Cogs can't even stop the likes of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. I demand to know who was at fault!"

He then turned to Klank and Orbus.

"Well, I'm waiting?!" he yelled.

"Darling, cool down." Machina advised. "Your oil is boiling."

"Father, it was his fault!" Sprocket accused Klank. "His fault! He let them get away! I was prefect."

"Your highness, you know that is simply untrue." Klank argued, sounding Scottish.

"How dare you contradict my son, the prince, you worthless scrapheap!" Mondo yelled, sparks coming out of his ears.

"That's tell him!" Sprocket cheered.

"Excuses are for the weak!" Mondo bellowed. "I demand strength and resolve from those in my service!"

"Yes, I am terribly sorry." Klank apologised.

"As you should be." Mondo told him. "Now, I want you to regroup the Quadrafighters and go back to finish what you started. Do you understand!"

"Yes, your highness, I understand perfectly." Klank replied. "Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are as good as gone. You can count on it."

"See that I can, because if you fail me again, you'll spend the next thousand years sweeping up tin shavings over the dark side of Alpha Santori." Mondo warned.

* * *

In the garage, Bulk and Skull were mending the motorbike. Bulk hit the drivers seat with a hammer, and then lifted it up, while Skull checked the front tire.

"Heh, heh!" Bulk sniggered, as Skull passed him a softer seat.

He then put it in the place the old seat was, when he began to smell something fowl. He then sniffed his armpit before turning to Skull.

"Bulky, that you?" Skull asked.

"No!" Bulk replied. "What is that smell anyway?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to find out." Skull replied.

They both then sniffed the air, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Bulky, you expecting someone smelly?" Skull asked.

"Uh-mm." Bulk replied, muttering. "You?"

"No." Skull replied.

Bulk picked up a hammer while Skull put a wrench to the bike, when they heard a knock again.

"Yeah, yeah!" Bulk called. "Come in already!"

The door opened up, and then Goldar walked in.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Excuse _us_?" Rito corrected, following him. "I'll just get the door."

"Hello." Goldar said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Bulk said, turning to him.

"Are you the, uh, man of the house?" Goldar asked.

Rito then looked around. "And might I add, a beautiful house it is." he commented.

Bulk patted Skull's back, getting Skull to look at Goldar and Rito. Skull then held his mouth open and began to whimper, while Bulk looked scared.

"Mo-mo-mon-monsters!" they both screamed.

They both began to run around the garage, screaming loudly as Rito and Goldar looked confused. Rito and Goldar then bumped into each other, and then Bulk bumped into Goldar's back, while Skull bumped into Rito's. Rito then fell onto a rake against the wall, while the others all ran around the garage, and then Bulk took his hat off, and then put on a knight's helmet, and then took it off before putting his hat back on. Rito then fell over a red bucket while Skull ran out of the garage with a stick, and then they bumped into each other. Skull then took the bucket off Rito's head, and then screamed.

"Horrible Monster!" Rito cried.

They then both ran around the garage again, and then all four of them bumped their heads together, causing them all to fall onto their backs, knocking themselves out.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the Rangers were still behind the computer, but had now changed positions. (Vera was between Adam and Rocky)

"The time has come for you to familiarize yourselves with the latest threat to our galaxy." Zordon explained.

The Rangers then all turned to the viewing globe - which was shaped like a circle on the wall to their right.

"This is King Mondo, the Machine King." Zordon explained, as Mondo showed up on the viewing globe. "Supreme ruler of the evil Machine Empire and his wife, Queen Machina."

Machina then appeared on the viewing globe, clapping her fan.

"They have broken away from the Untied Alliance of Evil and have set out to invade our galaxy." Zordon explained.

Prince Sprocket then showed up on the viewing globe.

"This is young Prince Sprocket, heir apparent and his father's eager student." Zordon explained.

"Sounds like a spoiled brat." Vera muttered.

Adam and Rocky both nodded in agreement.

Klank and Orbus then showed up on the viewing globe.

"And these are Klank and Orbus, footmen of the throne." Zordon explained, before they all showed up on the viewing globe. "Together they make up the leadership of the Machine Empire. They will stop at nothing until they control the entire universe."

Mondo's palace was then shown in the viewing globe.

"I can't believe Rita and Zedd are gonna put up with this." Tommy admitted.

"The Machine Empire is so powerful, that even Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have retreated, fearing for their very existence." Alpha explained.

"Rita and Zedd, gone." Adam gulped in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Vera sighed.

"No way?" Rocky questioned in disbelief.

"This must be really bad for those to run." Kat admitted.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"Your concern is well founded Rangers. As you can see, the Machine Empire is arriving well equipped, with very efficient fighting machines." Zordon explained, as the viewing globe showed the Quadrafighters, and then a bunch of Cogs marching on some sand.

"What are those things?" Rocky asked, wondering.

"They are called Cogs." Zordon explained. "They are King Mondo's highly sophisticated mechanised fighting robots. They have no fear, and must be completely dismantled to be defeated."

"This doesn't look good." Tommy sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't get it, Zordon. I mean, what do they want with us?!" Tanya demanded.

"Our solar system is the final link in a chain of galaxies already conquered by this evil empire." Zordon explained.

"So once they conquer us, they'll have it all." Billy deduced. "No one will exist that can defeat them."

"That is correct, Billy." Zordon confirmed. "Quite literally, the future of the universe rests in your hands."

* * *

Back on the moon, three Quadrafighters swooped down and then one of the Cog pilots spotted Rita, Lord Zedd and the others on the moon's surface.

"I have visual ID." it said, as the ships hovered above the Earth. _"What are your orders?"_

 **(Mondo's palace)**

"What do you mean 'what are your orders'? What do you think my orders are?" Sprocket questioned angrily. "Get 'em! Stop 'em! And give me for lunch!"

 **(The moon)**

The three Quadrafighters then all fired their sonic beams, and then they fired again, one of which hit right near Rita, Lord Zedd and the others.

"Ah!" Rita screamed.

The Tengas then crowed.

"I've changed my mind!" Lord Zedd announced. "I'm not going!"

"Zeddie, I hate to do this to you, but..." Rita warned, before grabbing the 'Z' on his mask, and began pulling him away. "Come on!"

"What about Rito and Goldar?" Squatt asked, as an explosion went off behind them.

Rita then stopped and turned to him - still holding Lord Zedd's horn. "We don't exactly have time to leave a forward address!" she snapped, before she pulled Lord Zedd along again. "So let's move it!"

They then all reached Serpentra, as another sonic beam went off near them.

"Stop dragging your feet, Zedd!" Rita growled, as another sonic beam landed near them. "Come on!"

* * *

Back in the garage, Bulk and Skull were now both asleep, with Rito and Goldar standing over them.

"Oh, no!" Rito moaned, as he turned Skull over while Goldar hit Bulk with his finger. "Now we've done it. What do you think's wrong with them?"

"Uh, maybe their asleep." Goldar suggested.

"Oh, oh, oh. I gotta wake them up!" Rito said.

He then lowered his armpit to Bulk's and Skull's faces, and then they both woke up from the smell.

"Works every time." he remarked, as Bulk and Skull got up. "Oh, it's working."

Bulk and Skull then began to open their eyes clearer, as Rito hid behind Goldar, who then covered his face. Bulk and Skull then had their eyes open wide, and looked petrified at the sight of Rito and Goldar.

"Hi, guys." Rito said. "That was fun. Know any other cool games we can play?"

"Who-ho-ho..." Skull muttered.

"Who-ho-ho are you?" Bulk asked, sounding afraid.

"Um, well...as a matter of fact, we were hoping you could tell us." Rito explained.

Bulk and Skull briefly turned to each other, and then back to Rito and Goldar.

"What..." Skull whimpered.

"..do you want?" Bulk finished.

"We want something, that only you can give us." Rito explained.

"Yeah, that's right." Goldar said.

"From us?" Skull asked, confused.

"We want _you_!" Goldar explained, pointing at them.

Bulk and Skull backed their heads away slightly, looking worried.

"To let us move in with ya!" Rito finished. "What do you say, guys? Please?"

He the bowed before them both beggingly.

"Please?" Goldar begged.

"We're lost! We've got not place to go! Oh, please?" Rito begged.

Bulk and Skull then both turned to each other.

"Humph?" Skull muttered.

"Please?" Rito begged, looking up at them. "We're already housebroken."

"You want to live...?" Bulk asked, in case he heard wrong.

"..with us?" Skull finished.

"Uh-huh." Rito replied. "What do you say?"

"Oh, please!" Goldar begged. "We'll do anything!"

"Anything!" Rito begged.

A cheeky smile appeared on Bulk's face, and then Skull turned to him.

"Anything?" Bulk asked, as they both grinned.

"Uh..." Rito and Goldar moaned.

"Well..." Goldar said.

"Uh-oh." Rito muttered.

Bulk and Skull the grinned widely, and then Skull laughed.

* * *

Back in space, Serpentra was now flying away from the moon, as lighting went all over it. Inside one of the rooms, was Squatt - who was sitting on the floor - Baboo who was standing behind him - and Finster - who was near them both - and a Tenga was snoring on a box nearby.

"That sure was a great old castle." Baboo admitted, sadly.

"Yes." Finster agreed. "I made some of my best monsters there."

He then began to cry as two more Tengas entered the room.

"I'm all for clamped!" Squatt cried.

"Buck up, bucko." Baboo told him, giving him a blanket.

"And now we're on our way to live with Master Vile." Finster cried, as Squatt cried into the blanket. "What a positively dreadful turn of events."

Serpentra kept on flying through space, while Lord Zedd grumbled in the cockpit, sitting in his throne.

"I've never been so humiliated!" he moaned, covering his goggles with his right hand. "Ah! They haven't heard the last of me yet! I will be back one day, and rule the galaxy with every bit of evil I process! Mark my words!"

Serpentra then flew over off into space, away from the moon.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the Rangers were still behind the computer - except Billy had now moved to Tommy's right.

"Zordon, I don't get it." Rocky said. "I mean, how are we suppose to beat this King Mondo dude when we don't even have our Power Coins?"

"Although your Power Coins are indeed gone forever, your recently completed quest provided us with a new energy source." Zordon explained. "One that will bring you much greater powers than you ever thought possible."

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Vera asked, confused. "I don't get it."

"Rangers, behold the fully energized Zeo Crystal." Zordon announced, as lighting came out of his eyes, and then the Zeo Crystal appeared above the Rangers.

The Rangers all looked at it - except Billy who was looking down, before looking back up - and then Zordon shot lighting out of his eyes and the Zeo Crystal then disappeared.

"Zordon, before you continue, there's something I want to say?" Billy requested.

"Yes, Billy." Zordon said, as Billy turned around. "I believe I know what it is."

The other Rangers then turned to him.

"What's up, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Well, as we all know, the Zeo Crystal has six sub-divisions." Billy explained, as he began to walk away. "Which means, there's only enough power for _six_ Rangers."

"I'll step down, Billy." Tanya offered. "I mean, you've all been here longer than I have and you know how to handle the power."

"Ture, we have been here longer." Billy admitted. "But I think there's more to consider than that."

"Like what?!" Tommy asked, confused.

Billy then took a deep breath before turning back to the others. "Well, working with the Alien Rangers made me realize something." he explained.

"What's that?" Rocky asked, as they all looked confused.

"That having me here may be more important than me being a _Power Ranger_." Billy explained.

Rocky looked even more confused.

"What are you saying?" Kat asked, confused herself.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Vera asked.

Tommy turned to the others as Alpha and Adam both looked at each other.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I think that it's time to pass the power onto someone else." Billy explained, sighing, as the others smiled. "Tanya, I'm giving my crystal to you."

Tanya looked up at him.

"From this point on, you are a _Power Ranger_." Billy explained.

Tanya smiled at him.

"Billy, you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked, glumly.

"Tommy, trust me. This is gonna be the best thing for everybody." Billy reasoned. "You'll see."

"As you know, Billy, it is never easy to see one of you give up your powers. However, in this case I believe you may prove yourself to be even more valuable to us, based in our new Power Center." Zordon explained.

The Rangers then all turned back to him.

"Billy, you've done so much for us." Kat told him.

"Kathrine is right." Zordon agreed. "During our recent time of upheaval, you assumed the role of leader without question. Thanks to you, the Rangers were able to bring the Zeo Sub-Crystals safely home."

"I'm just glad I could help, Zordon." Billy explained, looking embarrassed. "And if there is ever an emergency, I can always assume the Zeo Power."

"Absolutely, Billy." Zordon said.

The Rangers all then walked towards Billy - expect Tanya.

"I think you're doing the right thing." Tommy admitted. "We're behind you all the way."

He and Billy then shook hands.

"Thanks." Billy said.

He and Kat then hugged each other, and then when they let go, he and Rocky hit their fists together.

"Boy." Rocky said.

Adam then patted Billy's back, and then he and Vera shook hands.

"I'll help you whenever I can, Billy." she told him. "If you need it that is."

"Thanks, Vera." Billy said.

The two of them then hugged each other, and then let go.

"Well, Tanya, looks like your officially a Power Ranger." Billy told Tanya, who was smiling.

An alarm went off, but this one beeped unlike the old one, and then everyone turned around.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked. "What's that sound?"

"What is it, Zordon?" Kat asked.

"Our sensors have detected a breach in the outer atmosphere security grid." Zordon explained.

The Rangers and Billy all turned to the viewing globe, and saw a bunch of Quadrafighters in it.

"Apparently, King Mondo is wasting no time." Zordon explained. "He has sent his Quadrafighters on a mission to test the Earth's defence systems."

"We don't have much time." Billy realized, looking worried.

* * *

Up in space, a number of Mondo's ships were hovering above the Earth, while Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were all in the throne room of the palace.

"Father, the Quadrafighters report that the planet Earth is defenceless, and Rita and Zedd are outta the picture!" Sprocket told his father, happily.

"Excellent, Sprocket. I knew you'd succeed." Mondo commented. "See what can be done if you put your mind to it."

"Yes!" Sprocket cheered. "I'm the greatest! I should be king of everything!"

"Don't push it, Sprocket." Mondo advised. "Your mouth is beginning to overload your gears!"

"Oh!" Sprocket moaned.

"Klank, prepare to launch a full-scale assault, and make it snappy!" Mondo ordered.

"Yes, sire." Klank said. "Like the wind, sire!"

He then ran off to his right.

* * *

Back in the garage, Bulk and Skull had now set the place up to be more holiday like. They were both sitting back in a chair each, with a poster saying 'vote for Bulk' on it behind them, and then they hit a pineapple drink together, like they were toasting.

"Ah, this is the life, eh, Bulky?" Skull asked.

"Yeah." Bulk agreed, before they drank their drinks.

Goldar - who was wearing a apron - was sweeping up the floor, and was moaning as he wasn't happy about it. He then lowered the dustpan to see how much dust was in, while Rito - also wearing an apron - was air shaking the dust off a towel. He then coughed when the dust got in his face.

"Well, that should do it." he said. "Place is looking great. We're done!"

"We're done _what_?" Bulk questioned.

"Oh, uh... sorry. We're done, uh, your greatness." Rito corrected.

"That's better." Skull remarked.

"Yeah." Rito sighed.

Goldar then walked in front of him. "What would you like us to do next, master?" he asked Bulk and Skull.

Bulk took a slurp from his drink. "Hmm." he muttered, as Skull took a slurp from his drink. "Let's think about it."

"Um..." Skull mumbled.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Billy was standing beside Alpha while the Rangers all stood in front of the computer again, which now had twelve devices on it, six black, six gold. (Vera was on Adam's right)

"Power Rangers, a new day is upon us, and the time has come for you to accept the powers of the Zeo Crystal." Zordon explained.

Kat then took two of the devices - one black and one gold - and then Tanya did the same.

"These are your Zeonizers." Zordon explained, as Rocky took one. "They will allow you to morph and call upon your new Zeo Powers."

Adam then took his Zeonizer, followed by Vera, and then Tommy.

"Value them and protect them as you did your Morphers and your Power Coins." Zordon explained.

Tommy then turned to Billy and Alpha by the smaller computer.

"Alright, here goes." Billy told Alpha.

He then pressed some buttons on it, and then Alpha pressed some himself, and then he turned to the others, who were now standing by the chambers. (Vera was between Adam and Tommy)

"Good luck, guys." he said.

"Rangers, your courage and sacrifice have brought us the Zeo Crystal." Zordon explained, as the Zeo Crystal appeared above the Rangers. "It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination."

The Zeo Crystal then split itself off into its six sub-divisions, and then one went over each Ranger - the piece they had each brought back - glowing a different color as they did. While Kat retained her pink and Tanya received Aisha's yellow, Vera and the boys earned a new color each, and then a pink helmet with an oval shape visor appeared near Kat's crystal.

"Kathrine, from this moment on, you will be known as Zeo Ranger I Pink." Zordon explained.

Kat then stepped forward, and then her helmet fell onto her, and then she was covered in a Pink Ranger suit with white gloves, boots and shoulder covering, with gears between that and the pink, and around the neck, and a pink skirt.

"Wow!" she awed, looking around.

"Tanya, you will be known as Zeo Ranger II Yellow." Zordon explained, as a yellow helmet with two mini oval shapes on it appeared above the yellow Crystal.

Tanya then walked forward, and then her helmet dropped onto her, and then she was covered in a Yellow Ranger suit that looked exactly the same as Kat's except for the color.

"Wow." she breathed.

"The Sub-Crystals the rest of you retrieved have giving you new colors." Zordon explained. "Rocky, you are now Zeo Ranger III Blue."

A blue Ranger helmet then appeared above Rocky as he walked forward, with an upside down triangle shaped visor. The helmet then dropped onto Rocky, and then he covered in his Ranger suit, which looked like the others, but without the skirt.

"Man!" Rocky muttered in amazement.

Billy sighed at looking at Rocky with his old color, and then Alpha put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Adam, the power of Zeo Ranger IV Green belongs to you." Zordon explained, as a green helmet with a rectangle shaped visor appeared near the green crystal.

Adam then walked forward, and then the green helmet fell onto him, and then he was covering in a Ranger suit similar to Rocky's.

"Cool!" he said, amazed.

"Vera, from now on, you will be known as Zeo Ranger V Purple." Zordon explained, as a purple helmet with an upside down pentagon shaped visor appeared near the purple crystal.

Vera then walked forward, and then the purple helmet fell onto her, and then she was covering in a Ranger suit similar to Kat and Tanya.

"Wow!" she awed.

"And finally, Tommy, you will assume the identity of Zeo Ranger VI Red." Zordon explained.

Tommy then walked forward, and then a red helmet with a six-sided star fell onto him, and then he was covering in a Ranger suit similar to Rocky and Adam.

"Oh!" he awed.

The Zeo Sub-Crystals then shrunk, and then went to each of the Rangers visors, as they looked at their new suits - Tanya's first.

"Yeah!" Tommy said, amazed.

"They're amazing, Billy." Alpha remarked, making Billy smile.

The Rangers then took off their helmets, and then put held them in their right hands, while touching their belts with their left.

"Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you." Zordon explained. "How do you feel?"

"Awe, man. I feel...I feel totally energized!" Tommy admitted, grinning.

"Me too." Adam said, looking at his suit.

"So do I." Vera said, looking at her helmet.

"You will have many new tools at your disposal." Zordon explained. "These will all be reviled in time. I am very proud of all of you."

The Rangers then turned to the chambers behind them, and saw the old Mighty Morphin suits were in them, along with the Power Weapons. The Blue suit was on the far left, the Yellow was beside it, then the Orange, then the White, then the Power Weapons, then the Pink, then the Black, and then the Red on the far right.

"As Power Rangers, you have served your planet well." Zordon explained. "But the Power Rangers as you have known them are gone forever. In their place, has emerged a new and more advanced fighting force. You have now become the Power Rangers Zeo: the next level in the fight against evil."

The Rangers all turned back to Zordon, and then smiled.

* * *

In the palace on the moon, as Cogs walked along the works and Quadrafighters flew over it, and walked on the moon's surface, Mondo was laughing in the throne room.

"The outer distally has arrived." he sniggered., looking at Machina "Assemble the ground forces! They'll never know what hit them."

Sprocket then came into the room.

"Let me give the order?!" he begged. "Just tell me where you want 'em to go, and I'll send 'em there!"

"Alright, Sprocket." Mondo said.

"Goodie, goodie, goodie!" Sprocket cheered. "Yeah!"

"Target Angel Grove!" Mondo ordered. "We'll begin right where Rita and Lord Zedd left off. What do you think, my dear?"

"Love it, darling." Machina replied, playing with her fan.

She then sniggered evilly.

"Good." Mondo said. "Alright, Sprocket, give the order, and begin the assault!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off.

"Okay, guys, this is the first test of your new powers." Billy explained to the Rangers. "Good luck."

The Rangers - now all missing their helmets - turned to each other, before turning back to Billy.

"Thanks, Billy...for everything." Tommy said.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they all shouted, holding their hands out, and then held their right arms by their chests sideways, and then their left arms upwards near them, crossing both pieces of their Zeonizers over.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

At a quarry, a bunch of Cogs were looking around at the junk that was there, which included some old construction vehicles and some scaffolds. A Cog then walked over a device a few more were making, and then crouched down near another.

"Something is not right." it said. "I sense an intrusion."

Rocky and Tanya then showed up and jumped towards a scaffold. The Cogs then looked up, as Adam and Kat jumped to join Rocky and Tanya. More Cogs then looked up as Tommy and Vera jumped up to join the others. They then all landed on the scaffold and turned around to the Cogs. (Vera was between Tommy and Tanya)

"Who are they?" a Cog questioned.

"Go tell King Mondo if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's gonna get." Tommy told them, before holding his left hand to his chest. "Right, guys!"

"Right!" the others said, holding their left hands to their chests.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they all shouted, holding their right hands up in the air, and then doing their fighting poses.

Tommy had his right hand in a fist, while he held his left one forward like a karate chop, Vera had her left hand by her chest clutched up like a fist, and had her right facing the Cogs, her fingers doing a daring move. Tanya had both her hands like she was about to chop something with them - her left near her helmet while her right was in front of her - and she also had her right leg up. Rocky had his legs split, and his hands in the chop move - his left near his chest down flat, and his right forwards, with the palm facing the Cogs. Kat had her hands together like she was holding something, only her fingers were separated, while Adam held both his fists up, his left slightly ahead of his right.

The Cogs then all began to run towards them.

"Let's do it!" Rocky ordered.

He then jumped down, followed by Tanya, Vera, Tommy, Kat, and then Adam.

Tommy then jumped over some of the junk, and then grabbed a Cog's arm as it came at him, and then he spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, but then he manged to kick it in the back. He then moved his leg to kick another one, and then he pulled on the arm of the one he had, causing it to spin around and sparkle.

Kat then ran towards one and kicked it in the hand, then blocked another's attack, and then another's, while Adam blocked an attack from one on the old crane, and then he knocked it off. Kat then ran off to fight some more, while Adam blocked an attack from another, followed by another attack, and then he grabbed its arm, then spun it around, and then punched it in the chest, knocking it off the crane.

Tanya did her fighting pose when she was surrounded by several Cogs - one of whom opened its helmet up, and fired blasts out of its eyes at her. The blasts missed her and hit the ground, but she screamed slightly and ducked while covering her visor. She then looked back up as two more came at her, and then she dodged as one charged at her, and then spun around and tackled another one. She then ducked when a third tried to punch her, but then she kicked it in the chest, and then moved her leg so it hit its back, knocking it down.

Rocky back flipped off a huge tire, and then blocked ones kick with his hand, and then blocked another's punch before kicking it in the chest, and then elbowed a third. A fourth one then tried to punch him, but he blocked it, and then punched it himself, and then he spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked, and then he blocked another punch from it, and then got behind it and hit it in the back, knocking it over to another five, causing them all to sparkle.

Vera did a sideways handspring, and then two backwards handsprings, and then kicked one in the chest, and then blocked another's punch by grabbing its arm, and then threw it into the crane, causing it to sparkle. She then ducked as a third tried to punch her, but then she tackled it, and then sent a kick at a fourth as it came at her, but missed as it ducked, but then she got behind it and kicked it in the back.

Tommy then blocked ones punch by grabbing its fist, while Adam blocked ones attack with his arm and then hit it in the chest, and then Tommy elbowed his in the chest. Tommy then did a backwards handspring as one tired to tackle him, and then hit another with his arm, knocking it down, and then he jumped backwards onto the scaffold.

"Had enough?" he asked the Cogs.

One of Cogs hit his chest like a gorilla, while the others just stared at him.

"Guess not!" Tommy said. "Okay!"

He then jumped off the scaffold, and then went into a kick move as he came back down to the Cogs, kicking one of the Cogs right in the chest, knocking it onto the others, causing them all to sparkle.

The remaining Cogs then all fled away from the Rangers, as the Rangers all gathered around themselves and did their fight poses. A patrol then opened up in the sky, and then the Cogs all got sucked up into it.

"Whoa-ho! We're back, guys!" Tommy told the others, holding his left hand up like a fist.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they all shouted, holding their right hands up, while keeping their lefts by their sides.

* * *

In the palace, Mondo had been watching the battle from his viewing globe.

"Hmm. Well, then, the Earth isn't really defenceless after all." he deduced, talking to Machina - who was behind him. "Hmm. It could be an interesting diversion to have a formidable enemy. Don't you agree?"

"Yes." Machina replied, folding her fan up. "Defiantly. Our journey towards galactic domination has been getting boring."

"Especially when we win, darling." Mondo remarked.

"Hmm, yes." Machina agreed.

"This will be quite an endeavour." Mondo explained.

"Dearest, do the Rangers worry you?" Machina asked.

"No, not at all." Mondo replied. "The Power Rangers have proven to be worthy adversities. They will be difficult to defeat, but it will make it that much sweeter when I scatter them to the far reaches of the galaxy!"

They both then laughed.

* * *

Back at the garage, Bulk and Skull were still sitting in their chairs, as Goldar and Rito were now fanning them.

"I think I could really get used to this, Skull." Bulk admitted. "Think about it: our own personal valets."

"Yeah." Skull agreed. "Ha! And we don't even have cars."

He then laughed as Bulk turned to him, while Goldar and Rito moaned.

"Faster!" Bulk ordered.

* * *

Later that day, Tommy - now wearing red - Adam - now wearing green - Rocky - now wearing blue - and Billy - now wearing grey - were all walking towards a table at Ernie's juice café.

"Oh, man. I never thought I'd miss Rita and Zedd's Tengas." Tommy admitted, sighing.

Billy chuckled.

"Those Cogs are brutal." Tommy admitted.

"Tell me about it?" Adam asked, rhetorically. "And there's a lot of them."

"You know, Zordon says that King Mondo can manufacture them at a rate of one an hour." Billy explained.

"Thank goodness for the Zeo Crystal, huh?" Rocky asked, as they sat down.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "So, Billy, what's gonna happen if they mount a full assault? Now that Ninjor's back in the temple, and then Zords are gone, we're gonna need help."

"Don't worry about it, Tommy. We're working on that." Billy explained. "You won't believe what we came up with."

"Ha!" Tommy mocked.

He then turned and saw the girls near the door - Vera now wearing purple, and Kat and Tanya now wearing new clothes, Tanya wearing a hat as well.

"Hey, Kat, Vera, Tanya, over here!" he called.

Tanya and Vera patted Kat's shoulder, and then they all walked towards the boys.

"You guys look like you won lottery." Tommy joked.

"Very funny." Vera said.

"Well, Kat's parents said it's okay if I stay with them." Tanya explained.

"And we got her enrolled in Angel Grove High and she starts tomorrow." Kat explained.

"Meaning we'll all be there together." Vera finished.

"Excellent." Rocky said, as he and Kat high-fived each other.

"Yeah!" Tommy said.

Rocky then high-fived Adam. "The Rangers are back in action." he said.

The girls giggled as Adam turned to Billy.

"It still seems kind of weird that your not gonna be there with us, Billy." he admitted, sadly.

"But I will, just in a different way." Billy explained.

"Hey, once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Tommy commented.

They all laughed lightly.

"We're back, guys." Kat said.

"And better than ever." Billy finished, putting his hand out.

"Yeah." Adam agreed, as the others put theirs on top.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I changed Vera's color was to help tell her and Sophie apart better, and because not one girl in the Zordon era changed colors during their tenure.**

 **The reason I changed Tommy's number was because in this case, the highest number is meant to be the leader, instead of the lowest like in Turbo, SPD, etc.**

 **Whenever the Rangers are all together, Vera will always stand between Tommy and Tanya, just so you know.**


	22. The Shooting Star

**Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the sky, two jet fighters were soaring above the clouds.

 _"Everything looks pretty quiet up here."_ said one of the pilots. _"This is Charlie Four-Niner, signing off!"_

The two jets then came across three Quadrafighters in the sky.

 _"Hey?! What in the world are those?!"_ the second pilot exclaimed.

 _"Unidentified bogies spotted at twelve o'clock!"_ the first pilot reported.

The two jets then flew past the Quadrafighters.

 _"What are those things?!"_ the second pilot demanded.

 _"I don't know."_ the first pilot replied, looking back at them. _"I've never seen anything like them."_

The Quadrafighters then vanished.

 _"That was a little too close."_ the second pilot admitted.

* * *

At Angel Grove High, Kat walked into the new study hall, and then towards a table where Tommy and Tanya were sitting at.

"Hey." she said, as she her stuff on the table.

"Hey." Tanya said.

"I like this new study hall." Kat admitted, putting her bag down.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, as she sat down. "The resource center's great."

"Yeah, it's nice." Tanya admitted.

Kat then began to work on her homework.

"So Tanya, how do you like Angel Grove so far?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I like it but I still feel like I'm the new girl in town, you know." Tanya admitted. "I just want to fit in."

"I know how it feels, and so does Vera, but trust me, just be yourself and you'll fit in just fine." Kat explained.

Tanya smiled, and then the three of them went back to their homework. An African-American boy in purple then came up behind Tanya, and then he patted her shoulder. She then turned to her left as he moved to his right, and then Tanya turned to him, smiling.

"Hey, Tanya." he said.

"Hey, Shawn!" Tanya grinned.

Shawn then got up to look at Kat and Tommy.

"This is Tommy and my best friend Kat." Tanya explained. "This is Shawn."

"How you doing, man." Tommy said, shaking Shawn's hand.

"Oh, hey. How's it going, Tommy." Shawn said.

"Nice to meet you." Kat said, shaking Shawn's hand.

"Hey, pleasure to meet you, Kat." Shawn said, before turning to Tanya. "Hey, I'll be waiting and I'll waggle a table, okay."

"Okay." Tanya said, blushing slightly. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Cool." Shawn said, before he walked off.

Tanya went back to her homework, blushing - something which Kat noticed.

"Hang on, isn't that Shawn, the captain of the baseball team?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah." Tanya replied, not looking up at her.

Kat began to grin as Tanya looked up at her.

"He's having a little trouble with algebra so I'm just helping him study for the big exam." Tanya explained.

"Ah. Seems like to me, you're fitting in pretty well." Tommy remarked.

Tanya blushed slightly.

"I'll say." Kat agreed.

They then went back to their homework.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was working on some computer circuits with a cutting torch.

"Billy, I cannot thank you enough for your technical help on the Zeozords." Zordon told him.

Billy then held up the cutting torch and then closed the computer panel. "Actually, I'm honored, Zordon." he explained, as he walked to another panel, where Alpha was at. "But I just have one question though: Why are the Zeozords being held in the mountains outside Angel Grove?"

"The location of the Zords must be protected." Zordon explained. "The mountains may prevent them from being picked up by Mondo's scanning system."

"The Zeozords will be the most incredible fighting machines ever." Alpha explained, as he and Billy walked towards the main computer.

"Hmm. I certainly hope so, Alpha." Billy admitted, hopefully, before they stopped by the computer. "Buy I do think we need to test them fully before the Rangers use them."

"I agree." Alpha said.

"We must hurry. I'm sure Machina and Mondo are aware that the Earth is left valuable without the Zords." Zordon explained.

"Alright then. Let's get back to work." Billy advised, patting Alpha's arm.

"Right, Billy." Alpha agreed.

Billy then bent down and began to work on the lower parts of the computer, and then handled Alpha the cutting torch, who then took it and gave Billy a spanner.

* * *

In the palace, Sprocket was looking at Mondo.

"Uh, your highness. I mean...my highness. I mean, daddy!" he called.

"Yes, what is it, my little protégée?" Mondo asked.

"Did the Quadrafighters find the secret location Zordon is keeping his fleet of Zords?" Sprocket asked.

"But of course. That fool, Zordon, insults me by thinking he can hide them from me." Mondo explained.

"It is so tiresome with no challenge." Machina admitted.

"I agree." Mondo said. "I will simply dispatch a platoon of Cogs to infiltrate their hiding place, and sabotage their silly Zords before their are completed."

* * *

In Bulk's garage, Bulk was touching the new seat on their Patrol Bike with a white glove, before looking at the glove's finger through a magnifying glass. He then mumbled while shaking his head, before he stood up and turned to Rito and Goldar - still wearing aprons, Rito ironing while Goldar swept.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid this is just not quite up the part." Bulk explained, getting them both confused. "Gonna have to do it again."

"What?!" Goldar exclaimed, throwing his duster down. "Forget it!"

"Hey, don't blow our deal!" Rito barked. "We promised to be their butlers if they let us stay with them."

He then began to walk towards Bulk.

"You see, what my large golden friend mean to say was: yes, sir." he explained, before turning to the bike. "I'll get it, sir. Oh, there's a spot."

Goldar groaned as Rito pointed at the left mirror.

"Let me get it for you, sir?" Rito asked, leaning into the mirror, before breathing on it, and then began to clean it. "Oh, baby! Very nice."

He then moved so Bulk could look at the mirror.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked Bulk.

"Um-mm." Bulk muttered.

"I'll do it again. Yeah, so I..." Rito told him, before accidently pulling the mirror off. "Oh, not to worry. I can fix it."

Bulk stuttered, worriedly.

"I've done this a thousand times." Rito assured, as he walked off towards Goldar.

Bulk gave him and Goldar a rude look.

"See, just leave it to me." Rito said, as he turned around, while Goldar moaned. "Under control."

Bulk breathed, looking mad, before turning to the bike, which looked as good as new, and then he turned to Skull, who was trying to put some bread in a toaster.

"Skull." he said, getting Skull's attention, and then Goldar and Rito turned to him. "I think the time has come."

Goldar and Rito turned back to him.

"Let's run this baby up the flag pole and see if anyone salutes it." Bulk suggested, grinning.

"Huh?" Rito and Goldar muttered, looking at each other.

"Huh?" Skull asked, muttering.

* * *

A while later, he was riding the bike along a highway, while Bulk was sitting in the sidecar.

"Whoo-hoo!" he whooped.

They both began to whoop and cheer as Skull turned right on the highway.

"Whoo-whoo-whoo!" Skull whooped.

"Alright!" Bulk cheered. "I am telling you, Skull. This is the best idea I've ever had!"

"You ever had?!" Skull accused, offended.

"Yeah!" Bulk replied, calmly. "When Lt. Stone sees the awesome crime fighting power of this baby, he'll be begging to give us the tough assignments."

"Hey, I never thought out that." Skull admitted.

"Of course you didn't." Bulk replied. "That's because you are you, and I am me."

Skull turned to him slightly before back to the road.

"Okay, now. Let's check out some of the awesome gadgets this thing has?" Bulk suggested. "Activate rocket booster!"

"Activating rocket booster!" Skull said.

He then pressed a button that was above the gage, and then the bike sped off even faster then before.

* * *

A while later, they both came across a power tower, when the bike began to smoke, forcing Skull to stop the bike as they coughed.

"What happened?" Bulk asked, as he raised his goggles above his head.

Skull then tried to start the bike again, but nothing happened. "I guess it may still have a few bugs in it." Skull suggested, taking his goggles off.

"I think there's still a few bugs in your head!" Bulk argued, trying to get out, before he saw some Cogs come out from behind some bushes. "Skull, uh... is that radio fixed?"

"Yes." Skull said, pointing at it, while Bulk patted his shoulder. "Yeah, you see, all I gotta do is press this button here, and we can reach out and touch someone."

"Now would be a good time!" Bulk squeaked, pointing at the Cogs.

Skull then saw the Cogs walking marching towards them, and then screamed, and then he and Bulk screamed again.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was working on some wires underneath the main computer, when he heard Bulk and Skull screaming.

 _"Help!"_ they screamed.

 _"They have these gold heads and they don't look too friendly!"_ Skull cried. _"Can anyone hear us?!"_

 _"Help us!"_ Bulk cried.

Billy then got up from beneath the computer, and then he and Alpha saw them in the viewing globe, surrounded by Cogs.

 _"Is anyone out there?!"_ Bulk cried.

 _"Hey!"_ Skull cried.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Zordon, the Cogs have Bulk and Skull cornered!" Alpha exclaimed.

Billy then walked to the end of the main computer. "Not only that, but from these readings, they're less than five miles away from where the Zeozords are being hidden." he explained.

"You are correct, Billy." Zordon confirmed. "The Rangers must be contacted immediately."

"Right." Billy said, as Alpha walked towards him.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, Shawn was sitting at a table in the study hall, when Tanya came over to him, and patted his shoulder. He turned to his right, as she walked to his left, and then he turned around and saw her.

"Hey, Shawn." she said.

"Hey, Tanya." Shawn said, looking embarrassed slightly.

Tanya put her bag down and then sat down near him. "Ready to hit the books?" she asked, opening her book up.

Shawn then looked behind him, before turning back to Tanya. "You know, I got to ace this test without even opening a book." he explained.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked, confused. "You have to study in order to pass the test."

"Not if you know the answers, you don't." Shawn argued, bringing out a slip of pink paper out from under his book.

He then looked at the paper before handing it to Tanya, who looked at it, before turning to him.

* * *

Back on the road, Bulk and Skull were sitting on the bike worried, as Skull tried the radio again.

"Would you hurry up?!" Bulk demanded, franticly.

"No!" Skull screamed.

"Reach out and touch that button!" Bulk demanded. "Man, I'm gonna reach out and touch you!"

Skull touch the button but nothing happened, and then hit the end of the radio. The Cogs then began to look around.

"Leave them alone!" one ordered. "Our objective is the Zeozords!"

It then walked off into a bush, and then the other Cogs followed it, marching as they did.

Skull then yelped. "Maybe it's broken!" he whimpered.

"Man, will you hurry up!" Bulk demanded. "Those guys are..."

He looked up and saw that the Cogs had gone.

"..gone." he finished, confused, as Skull hit the radio against his helmet.

He looked around as Skull continued to fiddle with the radio.

* * *

In the study hall, Tanya was looking at the paper Shawn had given her.

"These are the answers to the exam." she realized, softly.

"Yeah." Shawn confirmed.

"Shawn, this is cheating!" Tanya explained in disbelief.

"Come on, Tanya." Shawn scoffed. "Now, you know I've got to pass this test in order to stay on the team."

"Shawn, this is not the way to do it!" Tanya argued.

Shawn sighed in annoyance. "I don't think there's a choice here, Tanya." he argued. "No, I know what I have to do."

"But..!" Tanya argued, as he packed up.

"And for some reason, I thought I could count on you to understand." Shawn interrupted.

"Shawn..." Tanya said.

"But, I guess I was wrong, right Tanya?" Shawn asked, interrupting again.

He then got up and left, and before Tanya could say anything, her communicator beeped. She then packed up her stuff, and then walked to an empty corner before putting her stuff down.

"I read you, Zordon." she answered.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Tanya, a platoon of Cogs has been spotted in the vicinity of the Zeozord fabricating armoury." Zordon explained. "You must..."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

 _"..meet the other Rangers and intercept them."_ Zordon explained.

"I'm on my way." Tanya told him.

She then checked to see if the stud area was clear, before putting her hands behind her back.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

She then ran through a wooded area, where she saw the other Rangers facing the Cogs.

"Hey, guys." she said, as they all gathered around Tommy. "I'm here to help."

"Great." Tommy said.

They then all got ready to fight, when the Cogs charged in at them. Adam then sent a kick at one, while Kat ran past one, and Vera rolled forward as one tired to punch her. Tommy then spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, and then Adam tried the same thing with another, but he missed as well, and then he blocked a kick from it. He then did a sideways handspring to get behind it, while Vera ducked under ones punch, and Tanya kicked one, and then Kat tackled one.

Kat then knocked one against a tree, causing it to sparkle, then kicked away another's leg, then dodged a third's punch before grabbing its arm, and then spun around and tackled it, before dodging a fourth as it jumped at her, causing it to land on its chest.

Two Cogs then jumped at Adam, who then saw them.

"Zeo Power Punch!" he shouted, holding his fists up.

His fists then began to power up as the Cogs came towards him, and then he punched them right in the chest, causing them to sparkle as they went flying to the ground.

Vera blocked ones punch, before grabbing it by the arm and pulled it down, and then she punched it in the chest. She then looked up and saw three more coming towards her.

"Zeo Power Chop!" she shouted, arming her hands like choppers.

One of the Cogs then tried to punch her, but she grabbed its arm, and then hit it in the chest with her left chopper, causing it to sparkle as it fell over. The other two then then came at her, but she ducked as they tried to hit her, and then she hit them in the chest with her choppers, knocking them down, where they sparkled.

Tommy spun around to upper kick one, but missed as it ran, and then he blocked a kick from another. The Cog then sent several punches at Tommy, but he dodged them all, and then punched it in the chest, before grabbing its arm, and then hit it in the back, before tripping it up with his arm.

Rocky dodged as one charged at him, and then spun around to tackle another one, but missed as it back flipped. He then blocked a kick from the first one, before it and a third grabbed him by the arms, and then pulled him to his knees. Tanya then jumped over to help, and then tackled the second one before it could hit Rocky, and then the first let go of Rocky and tried to hit Tanya, but missed as she dodged, allowing Rocky break free of the third, and then it ran around to hit him, but he kicked it in the chest.

Tommy was then knocked away from one, when about three more opened their helmets up, and fired blasts out of its eyes at him, causing him to shield his visor as he moaned.

"Zeo Flying Kick!" he shouted.

He then jumped up, and kicked one of the Cogs right in the chest about three times in the chest, and then back flipped in the air as it fell over, knocking down another three as it did, causing them all to sparkle.

The remaining Cogs then all retreated as the Rangers regrouped.

"Ho-ho! Hit the highway, latheads!" Tommy laughed.

"Catch you later!" a Cog shouted, as a patrol appeared above them all, which then sucked them all in.

"Yes!" Tommy cheered. "We kept them away from the Zords!"

Tanya jumped up in the air, as Vera punched her fist down.

"Good work, guys!" Tommy told everyone.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Machina and Mondo had both been watching the battle, while Sprocket wandered around the room.

"Those rusty robot rejects have failed us once more!" Machina exclaimed.

"My majestic minx, you know it has always been my policy to have a plan B." Mondo reminded. "Klank is upgrading the artillery on our savage Staroid as we speak."

He then laughed evilly.

"Oh, Mondo, Staroid's so destructive." Machina remarked, walking off, before turning to him. "You can be so cruel."

"Oh, please, restrain yourself." Mondo advised, blushing. "Not in front of the boy dear."

"Ha! 'Not in front of the boy'!" Sprocket mocked. "That's me."

* * *

At a batting area, Shawn was practicing his pitching. A ball came at him as he tried to hit it, but missed, and then got ready to try again, when Tanya showed up outside the cage.

"Shawn, can I talk to you about tomorrow's test?" she asked, beggingly.

"Tanya, I told you, my mind is made up." Shawn told her.

"Look, I'll hep you study!" Tanya told him. "You don't have to cheat."

A ball then came at Shawn, and then he hit it with his bat. "I can't take any chances, alright." he said, trying to reason with her. "These test answers are a sure thing."

"But you're not gonna learn anything that way!" Tanya argued.

"I don't have to study algebra in order to play baseball!" Shawn snapped.

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"That's what I want to do, play baseball." Shawn told her.

"Look, I know you love your spot, but you have to realize your education is just as important." Tanya reasoned.

Shawn ignored her, and then turned to her. "Look, did you come here to lecture me, Tanya?" he asked, accusingly as he walked towards her. "If you can't be there to support me, then maybe we oughta stop seeing each other, you know."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Shawn." she admitted. "But I can't support you cheating. Good-bye."

She then walked off as Shawn looked at her, starting to feel guilty. He then touched his helmet before he went back to practice.

As Tanya walked down the street, Vera came up behind her.

"You okay, Tanya?" she asked.

Tanya stopped and turned to her. "It's Shawn." she explained. "He's cheating on a test and I don't know what to do."

"Hey, I know what its like." Vera explained. "My ex-boyfriend back home did something similar once to stay on the football team."

"Well, what happened?" Tanya asked.

"When I found out he cheated, I reported him to the teacher, and then he was kicked off the team." Vera explained. "He wasn't very happy when he found out, and then we got into a argument and broke up, not that I blame him."

She then sighed.

"I was gonna break-up with him anyway when I found out he was bulling other students, something I never knew he did when we started dating." she finished.

"How long were you together for?" Tanya asked, as they walked down the street.

"About thirteen mouths." Vera explained. "Look, I think the others might be better in helping you then me in this case, as Shawn's nice unlike my ex was."

"Right." Tanya said.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank and Orbus had returned to throne room.

"Staroid is ready, sire." Klank reported.

"Amazing! Klank, once again you've managed to save yourself from the scrapheap." Mondo remarked. "Step aside, as I turn the Command Center into a crumpet."

"I believe you mean 'toast' dear." Machina corrected.

"Of course. Send down Staroid and a full squadron of Quadrafighters!" Mondo ordered. "Power Rangers, prepare to face the end of your antiquated existence!"

* * *

In the Youth Center, Adam and Tommy were sparring together, sending several punches at each other, which they both managed to block. They then both backed away from each other, and turned around. Tommy then did a kick move, and then spun around to do an upper kick, while Adam spun around to do a sideways somersault, and then they turned to each other. Tommy then bent down, and then Adam rolled over his back, and then Tommy laughed as they faced each other, and then they high-fived each other.

"Alright." Tommy said.

Tanya and Vera then walked into the room, as Rocky and Kat walked towards Tommy and Adam - who'd been watching them practice.

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"Hey." Kat said.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Rocky asked, high-fiving Adam.

"What's up." Tommy said, high-fiving Rocky.

"Nice moves." Rocky commented.

Tanya and Vera then both walked towards the others.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Tanya asked. "It's kinda important."

"You'll probably be better than me in this case." Vera explained.

"Well, of course." Kat said. "What is it, Tanya?"

"I have a problem." Tanya explained. "I don't know where to start."

Adam then walked towards her, looking worried as Vera walked towards Rocky.

"Listen." he said, before sighing while touching her arm. "Whatever it is, we're your friends, and we want to help."

"I know you do, Adam. Vera's already tried to help." Tanya explained.

Their communicators then beeped.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed, looking at his.

He then motioned them towards the locker.

"Hold that thought." Adam advised Tanya.

They then all walked towards the lockers, and then made sure the area was clear.

"We read you, Zordon." Tommy answered.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Tommy, you must all report to the Power Chamber at once." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy looked at the others. "Let's go." he said.

They then all pressed their communicators and teleported away.

* * *

They arrived by a door at the back of the Power Chamber, and then walked towards the end chamber - except Tommy who walked towards the computer.

"There is no time to lose." Zordon explained, as they walked.

They then saw a ship on the viewing globe.

"As you can see on the viewing globe, an assault from the forces of evil is imminent." Zordon explained, as a bunch of Quadrafighters appeared on the viewing globe. "The Machine Empire is mounting a full-scale attack on Earth. We must initiate the Zeozords immediately!"

Billy and Alpha then walked into the room.

"But, Zordon, they haven't even been tested yet!" Billy argued, before turning to the others. "You guys, I really don't think its safe."

Tommy then walked towards him. "At this point we don't have a choice." he told him. "The Zeozords are our only hope."

Billy put his head down, not liking the idea.

"We just have to take that risk." Tommy sighed.

"Tommy's right, you guys." Kat agreed. "We have to stop the Machine Empire now."

"Rangers, come forward and listen." Zordon instructed.

The Rangers then all walked towards the main computer.

"What I'm about to tell you is of the upmost importance." Zordon explained. "Kathrine and Tanya, I have placed the responsibly of the Zeozords arsenal in your hands."

Zeozord I then showed up on the viewing globe, which resembled a Moai from Easter Island, with a cannon on the top.

"Zeozord I and Zeozord II have terminus firepower." Zordon explained, as Zeozord II showed up on the viewing globe - which resembled a Dogu statue from Japan, and then it showed them both firing lasers out of their cannons, and from their sides. "I trust you to use them with temperance and good judgment."

Tanya nodded.

"Rocky and Adam, you will be commanding the driving forces of the Zeozords." Zordon explained.

Zeozord III then showed up on the viewing globe, which resembled a Sphinx.

"Rocky, Zeozord III processes the mythical power of the Sphinx." Zordon explained, as Zeozord III ran along a path, firing a laser from its head.

Zeozord IV then showed up on the viewing globe, which resembled a bull.

"Adam, Zeozord IV processes the mighty strength of the Taurus the Bull." Zordon explained.

Zeozord V then appeared in the viewing globe, which resembled a bird.

"Tommy and Vera, you will be commanding the Zeozords flight force." Zordon explained, as Zeozord V fired a laser from its wings as it flew. "Vera, Zeozord V processes the supreme agility of the Nightingale. It will serve you well as you pilot it."

Zeozord VI then showed up on the viewing globe, which resembled a Phoenix.

"Tommy, Zeozord VI embodies the sprit of the Phoenix." Zordon explained. "I know that its fierceness and ability will serve you well as its pilot. The Zeozords are incredible machines, but remember, they are only machines. The most important resources you have to fight these new foes, are your human attributes."

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Tanya asked, confused.

"Your hearts and minds are greater tools than anything that can be manufactured." Zordon explained. "The Machine Empire can never build anything that can compare to them."

The alarm then went off.

"As I have feared, the Machine Empire has escalated its assault." Zordon explained. "Behold the viewing globe."

The Rangers and Billy all turned to the viewing globe, and they saw Staroid in it, who fired lasers out of his star-shaped back at some buildings. He then fired another laser, this time out of its mouth, at another building.

"We're ready, Zordon." Tommy said, as he and Tanya stepped forward.

Vera, Kat, Rocky and Adam then stepped forward.

"Good luck, Rangers." Zordon said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers put their hands behind their backs.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

Tommy and Vera where then sat on a seat each, been lowered into their Zeozords, followed by Adam and Rocky, and then Tanya and Kat.

"Zeozord I, ready!" Kat shouted.

Zeozord I then lifted its cannon.

"Zeozord II, awesome!" Tanya shouted.

Zeozord II then lifted its two cannons, while opening its side missiles.

"Zeozord III, check this out?" Rocky asked.

Zeozord III then roared like a lion.

"Zeozord IV, ready!" Adam shouted.

Zeozord IV then lowered its head, and sent smoke out of its nose.

"Zeozord V, online!" Vera shouted.

Zeozord V then chipped like a bird as its wings spread.

"Zeozord VI, let's go!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozord VI's wings then spread, and then a door opened up in front off all the Zeozords. Zeozords III and IV then ran forwards towards the entrance, dragging Zeozords I and II with them, as they were chained together, and then Zeozords V and VI took off.

Once all the Zeozords were out of the door, they all began to make their way towards Staroid and the Quadrafighters.

"Ho, ho! Yeah!" Tommy chuckled. "This Zeozord is amazing! How 'bout you guys?"

Zeozord VI then flew past a cloud.

"Incredible." Rocky awed, quietly.

"This is great!" Kat said, enthusiastically.

Zeozord III then pulled Zeozord I along the ground.

"I know what you mean, Kat!" Vera said, joyfully.

Zeozord V then flew through a cloud.

"Quadrafighters, straight ahead!" Adam shouted.

"Let's get them!" Tanya shouted.

Zeozord IV then pulled Zeozord II along.

Three Quadrafighters then came down from the sky in a triangular formation, and then fired their sonic beams at Zeozord VI, but missed as it spun around in the air. The Quadrafighters then fired again, but missed as Zeozord VI spun around again, and then another one showed up and fired itself, but missed and hit the ground, causing explosions that went off on the ground and nearly hit the Zeozord.

"Time to butt in!" Adam decided.

Zeozord IV then rammed some Quadrafighters with its horns, destroying them, and then it rammed some more, and then stood on one on the ground. More Quadrafighters then turned around in the air, and began to move back towards the Zeozords.

"Leave this one to the Sphinx!" Rocky shouted.

A Quadrafighter then got trapped in Zeozord III's mouth, and then it destroyed it. Several Quadrafighters then flew up into the air, and then back down towards the Zeozords.

"I've got these guys!" Vera shouted.

Zeozord V then fired lasers out of its wings, and then destroyed several Quadrafighters in the air, before they could fire their sonic beams at the other Zeozords. Staroid then charged at the Zeozords near some power lines.

"Guys, look!" Tanya cried.

Zeozord II then fired lasers out of its cannons and missile areas, while Zeozord I fired its cannon, followed by a barrage of rockets from its sides. Zeozord III then fired a laser from the top of its head as it charged in, dragging Zeozord I as it went - which was firing its cannon - which then hit Stariod in the chest.

Zeozords V and VI then flew up into the sky, when Tommy and Vera saw Stariod.

"Uh-oh." Tommy muttered.

"I see it!" Vera shouted.

Zeozords V and VI then flew down to help the others, when three Quadrafighters came out of the sky, and fired their sonic beams at the Zords.

"Guys, I'm hit!" Tommy exclaimed.

"So am I!" Vera yelled.

Both their Zeozords then crashed into the power lines, trapping them between the wires.

"Ready to be _star_ stuck?" Staroid asked, bending down.

He then fired his top star at the other Zeozords, which then turned into a beam before he got back up.

"Get it?" he asked, jokingly.

The star beam then went around Zeozords II and IV, causing several explosions around them both.

"Ah!" Adam moaned, as sparks came into his cockpit.

Sparks then came into Tanya's cockpit as she moaned. Staroid then bent down and then the star beam reattached itself to his back.

"Wish on this, Rangers!" he shouted.

He then fired lasers out of his hand at Zeozords III and I, causing a number of explosions around them both, and caused Rocky and Kat to moan as sparks came into their cockpits.

"Wait, there's more!" Staroid announced, putting his hands together by his chest, and then moved them out.

He then turned himself into a big black ball, which then fell onto the ground and began rolling towards the power lines. Once he reached them, he knocked one of the towers over, and then he rolled towards Zeozords III and I, and then hit Zeozord III.

"He's in a suit of armour!" Rocky shouted.

Staroid then hit Zeozord IV.

"Nothings working!" Adam yelled.

"Our weapons can't break through it!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Keep trying!" Kat cried.

Staroid then stopped rolling, and then rolled backwards between all four of the Zeozords, hitting them, causing Adam to moan, followed by Tanya.

"We can't stop it!" Rocky yelled.

Kat then moaned as Staroid rolled back towards the power lines, near where Zeozords V and VI were, trying to break free when a wire snapped.

"Ah! I can't pull myself from these wires!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Vera shouted. "I'm stuck!"

Staroid then lifted himself off the ground behind the two Zeozords, and then he turned into a ball of fire, as it lowered itself onto the other Zeozords.

"Ah, it's too hot!" Tommy moaned. "The Zeozord can't take this heat!"

"We have to do something!" Vera cried, franticly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was running from a door in the back towards the main computer.

"Zordon, the main circuits are near overload!" he explained, franticly.

"Try to keep them stable, Billy." Zordon instructed.

Billy then pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Tommy, you must use your Zeonizer Crystal to activate the Zeo Megazord!" Zordon explained.

* * *

Tommy held his Zeonizer Crystal in his hand.

"Right, Zordon." he said. "Zeonizer Crystal, power up!"

He put his Zeonizer Crystal on top of his controls, and then it lit up, and then Zeozord VI escaped from the wires.

 **(Power Chamber)**

Billy took a deep breath before turning to the viewing globe. "Here we go guys." he sighed.

 **(The battle)**

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Vera shouted, holding her crystal.

She then placed it on her controls, and then Zeozord V escaped from the wires.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Adam shouted, holding his crystal, before putting it on hit controls.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Rocky shouted, putting his on his controls.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Tanya shouted, putting it on her controls.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Kat shouted, putting it on her controls.

 _Go, Zeo_

The Zeozords then all charged it at Staroid, who then hit the ground and turned back to normal.

"Zeo Megazord assembly, now!" Tommy shouted.

The chains on Zeozords III and IV then let go of Zeozords I and II.

"Kathrine and Tanya, you two are up first!" Tommy explained.

"We're on our way!" Tanya replied, holding her right arm up.

"Right!" Kat said, holding her right arm up.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

"You're turn is next, Adam." Tommy explained.

"You got it!" Adam replied, holding his right arm up.

"Rocky, ready for action?" Tommy asked.

"Always." Rocky replied, holding his right arm up.

"You ready, Vera?" Tommy asked.

"You know it!" Vera replied, holding her right arm up.

Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III.

"Let's bring this baby together!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozord VI then retracted its wings, and then Tommy saw Zeozord IV moving towards Zeozord III from below.

"All systems, looking good from up here!" he said.

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III.

 _Zeo,_ _Zeo!_

The two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

"Locking sights on Megazord!" Tommy reported. "I'm bringing her in!"

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, and the retracted a head from itself.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The six Rangers were then all lowered down into the Megazords cockpit, as a helmet with Zeozord VI's wings went onto the head. The Rangers then all appeared in the cockpit - Tommy was in the front in the middle, with Kat on his right and Tanya on his left, but both slightly back, with Rocky behind Tanya and Adam behind Kat, while Vera was between them, although sitting a little higher so she could see.

"Ha, ha! Let's see what this Megazord can do!" Tommy suggested.

"Right!" the others agreed, holding their right arms up.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"You silly toys make me laugh!" Staroid mocked, as he charged in. "And the city is my stomping ground!"

The Zeo Megazord then marched towards him.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Rocky advised. "This star's about to fall!"

Staroid then tried to kick the Zeo Megazord, but it blocked it with its hand, and then they got locked in a grapple. They then moved so they switched positions, and then Staroid broke free, and then tried to punch the Zeo Megazord, but it blocked it, and then knocked his hand back, and then punched him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, now!" Tommy shouted, pressing a button.

The middle of the Zeo Megazord's helmet then flashed gold, and then it brought out the Megazord Saber, which then shined sliver as Staroid got up.

"Saber, snaber!" he mocked.

He then charged in at the Zeo Megazord, which then hit him right in the chest with the Saber, knocking him down as he turned around, and then he exploded. His parts then fell to the ground, before a small black ball lifted itself up from the parts, and then hovered above them. The black ball then glowed, and then suddenly got bigger, and then the parts began to attach themselves to it like a magnet.

"Whoa!" the Rangers exclaimed.

"Look!" Tanya shouted, pointing at it.

"Man!" Adam groaned. "That overgrown starfish just can't take a hint, can he?"

"You're telling me." Vera admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

The parts then began to come together to rebuild Staroid.

"We've gotta use more power." Tommy realized.

They then crossed their arms over each other.

"Right!" they all said.

They then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

"Let's do it!" they shouted, before lowering their arms. "Now!"

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the Saber, and then slashed the ball with it, causing the parts to scatter as it split in half, destroying it.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket Klank and Orbus had all watched the battle in their viewing globe.

"No! It can't be possible!" Mondo exclaimed. "They have vanquished Staroid!"

"We are not pleased with these disastrous developments." Machina informed Klank, turning to him.

Mondo and Sprocket then both turned to him.

"Do not despair, my dearest Machina. I will not rest until I have defeated the Power Rangers, conquer the human race, and the Earth is ruled by my Machine Empire once and for all." Mondo assured.

* * *

Later, Tanya was back in the study hall at Angel Grove High, reading a book, when Shawn came up behind her and patted her left shoulder. Tanya turned to her left to see, but he moved to her right, but then she turned to her right.

"Hey, Tanya." he said. "I was looking for you."

He then sat down on Tanya's left as she kept on reading, before turning to him.

"Look, Shawn, don't bother." she advised.

She then got up to leave, when he grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" he said, making her sit back down. "I just want to tell you that I turned test answers in to Mr. Caplan."

"You what?!" Tanya questioned, in shock.

"Yes." Shawn replied. "Now look, Tanya, I know I was wrong before. No, actually, I was a big jerk. I just hope I didn't mess things up too bad between us. You know, your respect is very important to me."

Tanya didn't look convinced.

"Really." Shawn explained.

Tanya turned to him. "Guess everyone makes mistakes." she realized.

"Yeah, and don't I know it." Shawn admitted. "But hey, if you're not too busy, I could really use some help studying."

"Let me see." Tanya said.

She then pulled out a schedule book, and then opened it up to look at her schedule.

"You're in luck, I just happen to have an opening in my schedule." she explained.

Shawn scoffed. "Cool, when?" he asked.

Tanya then picked up her books, and then linked her arm under Shawn's as they got up. They both then walked towards a nearby table and pulled the chairs out.

"Have a seat." Tanya said.

They both then sat down with their books, and then Tanya opened up her Math book, while Shawn leaned in to look, as they both smiled.

Nearby, Vera was peaking out from behind a wall, looking at them.

"Well, you did better than I did." she admitted, sighing. "Good luck, Tanya."

She then walked off smiling.


	23. Target Rangers

**A/N: This is one of my favourite Zeo episodes.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Inside the Angel Grove junkyard, a bunch of Cogs were looking around for something. They picked up all sorts of junk while looking around, and then one accidently sent of a sparkle from a piece of wire. Another then hit a pipe with some sort of hammer, and then about six more began building something with the junk.

"Almost done." one reported. "Our king will be so pleased."

* * *

In Mondo's palace, a bunch of Cogs were around a dissection table, while Mondo, Machina, Klank and Orbus all watched.

"My monstrous machine, Silo, has built on the Cogs on Earth." Mondo explained.

Klank then put Orbus down on the table, and then the Cogs began to work on him.

"While Orbus is being equipped with the technology to make my creations grow to epic size." Mondo explained. "Then I will program the sinister Silo and soon, I will able to launch his power against the Rangers."

"Absolutely brilliant!" Machina acknowledged.

"Please be careful with that clamp!" Orbus begged. "I just had it galvanized!"

"Stop your whining." Klank said. "It can't possibly be that much of an ordeal?"

"That's the spirt, Klank. I'm sure you'll obtain a stiff upper lip, as they make the proper modifications to your circuits." Mondo explained.

"No, no!" Klank begged, as the Cogs pushed him onto the table. "Please!"

"Whenever I need my minions to grow, you two shall provide the service." Mondo explained, as the Cogs began working on Klank.

"You're tickling me!" Klank cried.

"Not that much of an ordeal, huh?" Orbus mocked.

"Now then, I'll program my metal warrior, and banish the Power Rangers from the Earth forever!" Mondo announced.

* * *

In Angel Grove High, Rocky and a girl were playing a video game for a science project in the study hall, while Vera and a boy were sitting further back in the room doing a project. The game Rocky and the girl were playing was a fighting game between the two players. Rocky's player sent a fly kick at the girl's, but then the girl's punched Rocky's twice. Rocky's player then punched the girl's, but then the girl's kicked his twice.

 _"I'm going to rock your world!"_ one character announced.

"Man!" Rocky awed, amazed. "This is so cool. It's like, it's perfect."

The girl ignored him as she kept playing. "No." she replied.

"Yeah." Rocky chuckled. "We did pretty good, huh?"

"Oh, it's not good enough!" the girl moaned. "There's still some software problems that we need to work out."

"I not worried about that." Rocky scoffed. "I just glad I got teamed up with you, for the science project."

The girl turned to him, a rude look on her face, before blushing while she turned back to the game. "Um... I'm sure she are." she blushed. "Okay, let's wipe and remove the main hard drive."

She then pulled out a pencil while Rocky looked at her. The girl then pressed some buttons on the computer on her hard drive, with her user name showing up on the screen. (Jennifer)

"You know, um..." Rocky stuttered, scratching his head as Jennifer kept on working. "I was wondering, uh... this Friday we're having a school dance and, uh..."

"The way that we design this program should run as follows." Jennifer interrupted, ignoring him. "The computer will ask a question. If you get it right, you score."

One of the characters then asked a question via a speech bubble.

"But if you get it wrong..." Jennifer went on, as the other character answered the question incorrectly, and was then blasted by the first. "..then it will blast you with a missile."

"Uh... yeah." Rocky sighed. "Okay, like I said, about that dance, huh?"

He stretched his arm out, making Vera, who looked up from her work, looking annoyed with Jennifer, as she ignored Rocky, but also felt slightly jealous.

"I was wondering if maybe it was possible..." Rocky went on, as he leaned back slightly.

He then leaned back too far and fell out of his chair, causing most of the people to laugh, including Vera's partner.

"Not funny, Zeke." she muttered, angrily.

"I'm fine." Rocky said, getting up.

He then lifted his chair up and sat back down, before sighing and shook his head.

"What's the matter, Vera?" Zeke asked, as Vera turned to him.

"How would you like it, if you were the one that did that?" Vera asked, looking annoyed.

"Um..." Zeke stuttered. "You've got a point. And I forgot, Rocky's your friend."

"Come on." Vera said. "Let's get this over with."

They both looked back at their work paper, which was about different types of software areas, and it had their names at the top. (Vera LeCelrc and Zeke Matthews)

* * *

Back at the junkyard, Lt. Stone was leading Bulk and Skull towards the generator the Cogs had built.

"Alright, men, word is, there's been a rash of break-ins around here." Lt. Stone explained, before they stopped.

"In the junkyard, sir?" Bulk questioned.

Lt. Stone then turned to them both, and put his hand on Bulk's shoulder. "Bulkmeyer, one man's junk is another man's gold." he explained.

"Oh..." Bulk sighed, nodding.

"Now, I want you men to stand guard." Lt. Stone instructed. "Keep a look out for any suspicious characters."

Bulk and Skull turned to each other, before back to the Lt.

"If you see anybody around here, nab 'em!" Lt. Stone ordered.

"You can count on us, sir." Skull assured.

Bulk nodded, and then Lt. Stone saluted, while Bulk put his hand to his chest, while Skull did a mock salute - his hand only going to his chest. Lt. Stone then put his hand to his chest, and then Bulk put his to his chin with his fingers out. Lt. Stone then did the same thing himself, annoyingly, while Skull did it as well, before he and Bulk saluted with their hands pressed against their faces. Lt. Stone then shut his eyes in annoyance before waving as he walked away from Bulk and Skull, who waved back.

"This is going to be a piece o cake assignment." Bulk grinned, putting a leather glove on.

"Yeah." Skull agreed. "Heh! Who'd be wasting their time in a junkyard?"

Bulk put his other glove on, while Skull smirked.

"Get it? Wasting." Skull joked. "Get it?"

He laughed as Bulk walked off.

"Get it? Wasting." Skull joked, before following Bulk. "Get it, get it. Wasting."

They both then walked past the generator.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, Rocky was staring at Jennifer while she worked on the computer, while Vera and Zeke kept working on their project nearby, Vera glancing at Rocky every now and then when Zeke wasn't looking, staring at him.

"The main chip still isn't responding!" Jennifer said, outraged, before she began to pick up her stuff. "Oh, I've got to run home and do some tests."

"Oh, you want me to go with you?" Rocky asked, hopefully, making Vera look up.

"No. I can handle it." Jennifer assured. "Let's meet here later this afternoon?"

"Okay." Rocky said, glumly.

"And I'm gonna activate the security code, so now one can get into the system while we're gone." Jennifer explained, before typing it in.

"Good thinking." Rocky agreed.

"This is the password." Jennifer explained, writing it down on a piece of paper, before ripping it off the notepad.

"Hey, how 'bout I keep that?" Rocky suggested, as Jennifer folded the paper.

"Well...okay." she said, giving him it. "But don't let anything happen to it."

"Oh, hey. Relax." Rocky said, picking his bag up.

"We're talking about our science grade here!" Jennifer explained, franticly.

"Okay, okay." Rocky said, putting the paper in his bag.

"Look, I want an A+." Jennifer explained.

"Alright. Look, see, there." Rocky said, zipping his bag up.

"Okay." Jennifer said. "I'll see you later."

She then got up and picked up her bag.

"Okay." Rocky said. "Bye."

"Bye." Jennifer said.

She then walked around the table they were at, and walked away, as Rocky stared at her, and then he sighed in annoyance. Vera and Zeke kept on doing their work as Jennifer left, looking pleased with their work.

"Well, this means we're almost done." Zeke told Vera. "I'll take this home and we'll finish it this afternoon."

"Why?" Vera asked, blushing slightly.

"So you can spend time with your friends." Zeke explained. "It's not my problem. My friends are all busy today with their projects."

"Well, thanks, Zeke." Vera said, getting up. "See you later."

"See you." Zeke said, as she walked off, smiling.

* * *

Inside Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina and Sprocket were walking through the throne room, having been watching Rocky and Jennifer's game from their viewing globe.

" _Romeo_ and _Juliet's_ little computer game gives me an idea." Mondo explained. "I'll use their software to program my machine."

"Yeah, daddy, and then you can really give it to those Power Rangers!" Sprocket realized. "But how are you gonna gain access to their computer?"

"Simple. I'll just send down a fleet of my Cogs." Mondo explained, as Machina grinned, liking this idea. "They'll steal the password for us."

* * *

Rocky and Adam were both now walking down a alley, talking about Jennifer.

"Adam, I'm telling you." Rocky said. "I really don't like her. Really, she's-she's cold, rude, stuck-up."

"Cute, smart, challenging." Adam countered.

They both stopped and turned to each other.

"Now, wait a second, whose side are you on anyway?" Rocky demanded.

Adam scoffed. "I'm on the side of _true_ love." he replied.

"Oh, please?!" Rocky scoffed, turning around. "I want to keep my lunch down, okay."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, Vera saw you filtering with her back there." he explained.

"She did?!" Rocky exclaimed, turning back.

"Yeah. She and Zeke were at the back of the room while you and Jennifer worked." Adam explained.

"Oh, great!" Rocky groaned, hitting his forehead, feeling embarrassed.

A patrol then opened up by a banner in the alley, and then a Cog stepped out of it.

"Whoa!" Rocky yelped, as he and Adam spotted it.

Another patrol then opened up above the ground, and two Cogs jumped out from it, and then another patrol opened up behind them, and two Cogs jumped out of it. The Cogs then surrounded the two of them, as more had showed up as well, and then one opened its helmet up, and fired blasts out of its eyes at them, missing them by inches. They both then nodded to each other, and then jumped over a Cog each, landing on their shoulders as they went, and then landed behind a bush.

"Zeo power!" Adam shouted, twisting his arms, bringing out his Zeonizer.

"Zeo power!" Rocky shouted, twisting his arms, bringing out his Zeonizer.

They both then stood up, and then lifted their arms above their heads, and then brought them down by their sides, before holding their right arms by their chests sideways, and then their left arms upwards near them, crossing both pieces of their Zeonizers over.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" he shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

"Ready to rumble?" Adam asked, as they held their right arms up.

"You know it!" Rocky replied, as they did their fighting poses.

"Let's do it!" Adam shouted.

They both then charged at the Cogs, and then Rocky pushed past one, and then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, while Adam sent a fly kick at a third. Adam then spun around to upper kick a fourth, but missed as it ducked, while Rocky blocked a punch from the second, and then hit it in the chest with his elbow. Adam then blocked a punch from a fifth, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it against the wall, while Rocky ducked under a kick from the first, and then tripped a sixth up with his arm.

One Cog then tried to fly kick Adam, but missed as he dodged it, and then he punched another in the chest twice, and then punched a third in the chest. A fourth then tried to punch him, but he blocked it, then blocked another punch, then another, and then he punched it right in the chest, knocking it against a wall, causing it to sparkle once it hit the ground.

A Cog then jumped towards the Rocky's backpack by the bush, as Rocky fought a few more near it.

"The password must be in here." it deduced, picking up the backpack and wrapping it around its arms.

It then jumped off, as Rocky and Adam kept fighting the others. Rocky ducked as one tried to kick him, and then he tried to upper kick it, but missed as it ducked, but then manged to kick it in the chest, while Adam tried to kick one but missed as it ducked, then dodged past another as it tried to hit him. The Cogs then all began to run away, leaving the two Rangers confused.

"Huh?" Rocky muttered. "Wha?"

They both then turned around.

"Huh?" Rocky muttered.

"Looks like they're running scared." Adam deduced. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rocky replied, turning to Adam and touching his shoulder. "A little cogged, but..."

"Me too." Adam told him.

Rocky turned around, and then saw his backpack was missing. "Oh, man!" he groaned, running towards the bush, and then couched down near it. "They took my backpack!"

"You have any idea why'd they want to take it?" Adam questioned, as Rocky got up and turned to him.

"I don't know. The password's inside." he replied, before putting his hands on his helmet when he realized something. "Oh, Jennifer's gonna go nuts! I can't believe this is happening!"

"It'll be okay." Adam assured, touching Rocky's shoulder.

"Ah!" Rocky groaned.

* * *

At Angel Grove High, the Cog with Rocky's backpack, was now in the study hall, near the computer Jennifer and Rocky had been on. It then took off Rocky's backpack, and then opened it, and then took out the piece of paper with the password written on. It then nodded before it typed the password up on the computer, which gave it access to the computer.

It then put a hard drive into the computer, and then it downloaded the software from Rocky's and Jennifer's game, and then it took the hard drive out again. It then put the paper back in the bag, and then it wrapped it around its shoulders again, before it was sucked into the computer.

* * *

It then came out through a patrol at the junkyard, near the generator the others had built earlier, and then it put the hard drive into it. The generator then began to power up, as the Cog did a back flip, right into another patrol, which opened up as it did. The generator then began to power up, and then it moaned, as it began to turn into Silo.

Eslewhere, Bulk and Skull were walking past the back end of a ruin bus, looking around.

"Well, nothing going on around here." Bulk deduced, as they past Silo.

"Not with us around." Skull remarked, as they stopped. "No siree. One look at us in uniform and they..." he clapped his hands. "Bang! Hit the road!"

Bulk folded his arms in annoyance. "Yep." he said.

"Yep." Skull repeated.

Silo then came out from the pile of junk he was under, and then he began to walk towards Bulk and Skull from behind.

"Question: Where are the Power Rangers?" he demanded.

Bulk and Skull then turned around, and then freaked out at the sight of Silo. They then both screamed, and then turned around and ran away.

"Stop!" Silo demanded. "Your data is insufficient!"

Bulk and Skull kept running, screaming as they did.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Billy came walking into the main room, having been working on something.

"Zordon, Alpha, I think their ready for a test run." he informed.

"Excellent work, Billy." Zordon commented.

Alpha then began to walk towards Billy. "Oh! I can't wait till the Rangers see their new Battle Helmets." he admitted, giddily.

"I know, they're awesome. Each one's designed with it's own power. Man, we could've used these back in the _old days_." Billy admitted.

"Yes." Alpha agreed. "It's a shame you had to get by with only bows and arrows."

"Funny, Alpha." Billy scoffed.

Alpha then laughed, when the alarm suddenly went off.

"Trouble in Angel Grove!" he exclaimed.

He and Billy then walked towards the viewing globe, and saw Silo in it.

 _"Crush! Destroy!"_ he chanted. _"Ha, ha! Fire!"_

"Wow!" Billy awed, admittingly as Silo fired some rockets out of his left hand. "That thing's unreal."

"AY-Yi-Yi! King Mondo has launched a real missile menace!" Alpha exclaimed.

"You must alert the Rangers, immediately." Zordon explained.

"Come on." Billy told Alpha, patting his arm.

They both then ran towards a computer each.

"Ooh! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha muttered.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Tommy was showing Tanya and Kat some karate moves, which they then copied, while Vera watched while she was writing a letter to someone. The three of them did a block move, then a punch with their right arms, then a kick with their right legs, and then turned around with their left arms like choppers.

Rocky and Adam then both walked in, which Vera noticed.

"Hey, guys!" Adam called.

Vera put her letter in her bag, while the others turned to them, and then all four ran towards them.

"What's up, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Vera asked.

"Cog attack in the alley." Adam explained quietly.

"Are you alright?!" Tanya asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, but...they took my backpack." Rocky said.

"What's up with that?" Tommy questioned, confused.

"Why would they take your backpack, Rocky?" Vera asked, touching his shoulder.

"I don't know, man, but we gotta get it back." Rocky replied. "The password for my computer project is inside."

"Computer password?" Kat questioned.

Rocky and Adam both nodded.

"The one you and Jennifer where working on?" Vera deduced, letting go of Rocky.

"Yeah." Rocky sighed.

Their communicators then beeped.

"Well, we're about to find out." Tanya realized.

"Mm-mm." Rocky mumbled in agreement.

They then all ran towards an empty hallway.

"Zordon, this is Tommy." Tommy answered. "Go ahead."

 **(Power Chamber)**

"King Mondo has just dispatched a new monster." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy sighed. "We're on it, Zordon." he replied. "It's morphin time!"

They then put their hands behind their backs.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the junkyard, and then saw Mondo himself standing on top of hill nearby.

"Up there!" Tommy shouted, pointing at him.

"Welcome Rangers, to _my_ video game, where you are the targets!" Mondo announced. "Meet Silo, software complements of Zeo Ranger III!"

"So that's why you stole Rocky's backpack!" Vera yelled, pointing at him.

"Very cleaver, Zeo Ranger V!" Mondo admitted, as Silo joined him on his left.

They then both laughed evilly.

"Banish them, Silo!" Mondo ordered. "Banish them!"

"I'm going to rock your world!" Silo announced.

He then fired two rockets out of his left hand, which then hit somewhere on the hill, and caused a bunch of rocks to start rolling towards the Rangers. The rocks then started landing near them, and then they all moaned as they tried to dodge them, and then they rolled forward. Silo then jumped off the hill and began to run towards the Rangers, laughing as he did.

"Laser Pistols, now!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers got up.

"Right!" the others said.

They then all pulled their Laser Pistols out, and then fired them at Silo, hitting him in the chest, but he didn't go down.

"Question: Who rules?" he asked, once the Rangers stopped firing, looking confused. "Answer: King Mondo! You lose!"

"I believe it's time to for a height advantage." Mondo decided. "Klank! Orbus!"

Klank and Orbus then appeared on the hill.

"You wee Power Rangers are no match for his majesty's genius." Klank said.

The Rangers turned to him.

"He sounds Scottish." Vera whispered.

"I know, weird." Adam whispered back.

"Orbus, laddie, I hope there are no kinks in on your software." Klank said, hopefully.

Orbus then floated into the air. "Let me at 'em!" he said, as he retracted his head and legs, and then spread his left arm out like a piece of chain.

Klank then took hold of Orbus by the chain end. "Great!" he said, before spinning Orbus around like a mace. "Here we go! Around and around, and away!"

He threw Orbus towards Silo, and then Orbus attached himself to Silo.

"Let me give you a little _up_ , Silo?" he asked, lifted his head up, and then opening his mouth.

Orbus then began sending energy into Silo.

"Question: What's bigger than a Brontosaurus?" Silo asked, before he grew giant. "Answer: The new and superior Silo!"

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, as the Rangers backed away.

"You lose!" Silo mocked.

"Prefect! Absolutely prefect!" Mondo remarked, turning to Klank and Orbus - who Klank was now holding again. "I knew this would work. My metallic monster is massive."

Silo then laughed as he stomped his foot on the ground, but the Rangers all rolled over to their rights to avoid it.

"We need Zeozord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists in front of their helmets, and then stood up and held their right hands up in the air, while clutching their left fists.

 **(Zord hanger)**

The Zeozords then powered up, and then Zeozords III and IV then ran towards the entrance, dragging Zeozords I and II with them, and then Zeozords V and VI took off.

 **(The junkyard)**

The Zeozords then arrived at the battle zone, and then the Rangers jumped up, and were teleported into their Zeozords.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Tommy shouted, bringing it out. "Initiate Zeo Megazord assembly now!"

He put his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls.

The screen then splits into five sections - Adam on the top left, Rocky on the top right, Kat on the bottom right, Tanya on the bottom left, and Vera in a box between them all.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" they all shouted, putting them on their controls.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III.

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders, and Zeozord VI then retracted its wings.

 _Go, Zeo_

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind, and then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. S red helmet appeared on top of the head, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Alright, let's take care of business." Tommy said.

"Right!" the others agreed, holding their right arms up.

"I am invincible!" Silo shouted.

He and then Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Not so fast, Silo!" Rocky warned. "You're going up against the Zeo Megazord now!"

"Yeah!" Tanya agreed.

"Got it!" Rocky called.

"What spotting fun." Mondo remarked, as he watched. "I love seeing my own victory up close. I should get out more often, don't you think, Klank?"

Klank didn't reply.

Silo then growled as the Zeo Megazord charged at him, but then he marched towards it and rammed it like a bull, knocking it back slightly. He then tried to ram it again, but it grabbed it, locking him in a grapple, but then he broke free from it, and then punched it in the chest. He then rammed again and punched the Zeo Megazord with both fists, knocking it back, where it then skidded on the ground slightly before it regained its balance.

"You lose!" Silo mocked.

He then fired four rockets - two out of each arm - at the Zeo Megazord, all of which then hit it in the chest, knocking it down, causing the Rangers to moan.

"They're flat on their back, Silo! The prefect time to close in, wouldn't you say?" Mondo questioned.

"Question: How hot is the sun?" Silo asked the Rangers, walking towards the Zeo Megazord.

He then kicked the Zeo Megazord, turning it over onto its chest. It then rolled around on the ground as the Rangers moaned.

"The sun!" Rocky moaned. "What does he mean by that?!"

"Must be a trick questioned!" Vera groaned, hopefully.

"Splendid question, Silo." Mondo commented. "Why don't you tell them."

"Answer: Prepare to find out!" Silo mocked, firing a chain from his chest.

The chain then wrapped itself around the Zeo Megazord, tying it up.

"Use maximum power!" Tommy ordered. "We have to break free!"

"You lose!" Silo mocked.

"Well put, Silo." Mondo remarked, before sniggering. "Finally, the Rangers are going to have a _royal_ meltdown!

The Zeo Megazord struggled to get free of the chain.

"You guys!" Tommy shouted.

The others all looked up, and saw the sun shining brightly in the sky.

"I've lost control!" Tommy explained.

"Silo, time to blast out of here!" Mondo instructed.

"Affirmative!" Silo acknowledged.

He then looked up at the sky, before blasting off from the ground, taking the Zeo Megazord with him. The Rangers all groaned as they lifted off, trying to keep hold of the controls, as Mondo laughed.

Silo kept flying towards the sky, as the Zeo Megazord tried to break free of the chain.

"Oh, no!" Kat cried, touching the front of her helmet. "We're heading straight into the sun!"

"This can't be good!" Vera cried.

"Oh, man!" Tommy muttered, worriedly.

Silo and the Zeo Megazord then went into space, and then he flew straight towards the sun, dragging the Zeo Megazord with him. Once they reached the sun's atmosphere, the Zeo Megazord began to heat up, both outside and in.

"Our het shields are still holding!" Tommy reported.

"Well, that's good!" Vera noted.

"Great." Rocky sighed. "Then we should be okay."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Kat wondered, touching her suit.

Tanya then covered her visor, while Vera clutched her chest.

"Bye-bye!" Silo mocked. "Time to fly!"

He then pulled on the chain, which caused it to snap where he was holding it, and then he flew off as the Zeo Megazord drifted towards the sun.

"We're adrift!" Tommy exclaimed.

"There has to be something we can do!" Kat cried.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Vera cried.

The Zeo Megazord kept drifting towards the sun.

"The sun's gravitational force is overpower the Megazord!" Tommy explained, franticly. "It's reeling us in! Oh, no!"

"We have to call for help!" Adam realized, groaning. "Contact the Power Chamber?!"

"Right!" Tommy agreed, groaning. "Zordon, Alpha, Billy, we need your help!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working on the small computer, while Billy was working on the main computer.

"Oh, no!" Alpha exclaimed, looking up. "The Zeo Megazord is being pulled towards the sun!"

Billy then pressed a button on the computer, but nothing happened. "They're only chance is gonna be the Zeo Battle Helmets!" he realized.

He then went to press another button.

"Wait!" Alpha shouted. "We haven't had time to test them yet! They could backfire!"

"There's no other choice!" Billy argued.

"Billy's right, Alpha." Zordon agreed. "Activate the Battle Helmets!"

"Ooh!" Alpha whimpered, as he pressed buttons on the computer. "Please, I hope they work!"

Billy then pressed a button on the main computer.

"Guys, listen, this is Billy." he said. "Each of your Zords features an additional power source that we installed with the new Zeo Battle Helmets!"

 **(Zeo Megazord)**

The Rangers kept watching as the Zeo Megazord drifted towards the sun.

"No offence, Billy, but now's not the time to be talking _shop_." Rocky replied.

"Yeah, not now, Billy!" Vera shouted.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"No, listen! The helmets can help you." Billy explained, as he began to pace near the computer. "There's green for Zeo gravity power. Yellow for Zeo rocket power. Purple for Zeo sonic scream power. Use pink for Zeo cannon power. Blue for Zeo pyramid power."

 **(Zeo Megazord)**

 _"And red for Zeo warrior mode."_ Billy explained.

"Right, Billy. Adam, try the Zeo gravity power." Tommy suggested, pulling a lever back.

The red helmet then lifted itself off the Zeo Megazord, and then Adam and Tommy switched seats in the cockpit.

"Zeo IV Battle Helmet, activate!" Adam shouted, pulling the lever up.

An indicator then went up to the Zeo IV Battle Helmet, and then the Zeo IV Battle Helmet - which was Zeozord IV's horn - appeared over the head of the Zeo Megazord.

"Hang on, guys." Adam told the others, before pressing a button.

The Battle Helmet then began to glow, and then then chains vanished, but the Zeo Megazord kept drifting towards the sun.

"Gravity control lock in!" Adam breathed.

"Tanya, use Zeo jet power to get us outta here!" Tommy ordered. "Alright."

"With pleasure!" Tanya replied, holding her thumb up.

"Zeo Battle Helmet, power down!" Adam shouted, pulling the lever back.

Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet then lifted itself off the Megazord. Adam then took back his seat, while Tanya took the front seat and Tommy took hers.

"Zeo II Battle Helmet, activate!" Tanya shouted, pulling the lever up.

The indicator then showed Zeozord II's Battle Helmet, and then it appeared on the Megazord's head - which was the top of the Zeozord II.

"Firing off engines now!" Tanya shouted, before pressing the same button Adam pressed.

Zeozord II's Battle Helmet then lifted up its rockets, and then they fired, lifting the Zeo Megazord upright and away from the sun.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"Alright!" Adam cheered, as the others laughed.

Tanya then pressed the button again, and then the Zeo Megazord blasted itself away from the sun.

* * *

On Earth, Mondo was looking up at Silo, who had now returned.

"Silo, congratulations on a job well done." he remarked. "Very well done, if you know what I mean."

The Zeo Megazord - now with the red helmet on again - then came out from the sky like a rocket.

"What?!" Mondo exclaimed, looking at it.

"Huh?!" Silo muttered, looking up.

The Zeo Megazord then came closer to him, and punched it before it landed on the ground, knocking him over.

"I resend my congratulations!" Mondo shouted, as Silo got back up..

Tommy laughed. "I bet you didn't except to see us again, did you, Silo?!" he asked, mockingly.

"This game is getting fun!" Silo commented, charging in at the Zeo Megazord.

The Zeo Megazord then marched towards him with the Zeo Megazord Saber, and then Silo tried to hit it, but it blocked it and then hit him with the saber, and then again as it ran past him. It then turned around, and hit Silo again, knocking him back.

"Zeo Battle Helmet, power down!" Tommy shouted, pulling the lever back.

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet lifted itself up, and then Tommy and Kat swapped seats in the cockpit.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet, activate!" Kat shouted, pulling the lever up.

The indicator then showed Zeozord I's Battle Helmet, and then it appeared on the Megazord's head - which was the top of the Zeozord I.

"Alright, let's check out this cannon power!" Kat said, before pressing the button.

Zeozord I's cannon then fried a beam at Silo, hitting him in the chest.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet, power down!" Kat shouted, pulling the lever down.

Zeozord I's Battle Helmet then lifted itself up, and then Kat took her seat back, while Vera took the front seat, and Tommy took the back.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet, activate!" Vera shouted, pulling the lever up.

The indicator then showed Zeozord V's Battle Helmet, and then it appeared on the Megazord's head - which was Zeozord V's beak.

"Let's see how you like this sonic scream?" Vera asked, before pressing the button.

Zeozord V's beak then opened up, and then a sonic scream came out of it, knocking Silo back, blowing him away onto his back.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet, power down!" Vera shouted, pulling the lever down.

Zeozord V's Battle Helmet then lifted itself up, and then Vera took her seat back, while Rocky took the front seat, and Tommy took his.

"Alright, it's my turn. Zeo III Battle Helmet, activate!" Rocky shouted, pulling the lever up.

The indicator then showed Zeozord III's Battle Helmet, and then it appeared on the Megazord's head - which was shaped like a pyramid.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Rocky shouted, before pressing the button.

Zeozord III's helmet then fried a beam from the top of it, which hit Silo, and then levitated him off the ground. The beam kept on Silo, lifting him up and down, until the beam stopped, and then Silo fell onto his chest.

"Looks like we're rocking his world now." Rocky deduced.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"Zeo Battle Helmet, power down!" Rocky shouted, pulling the lever down.

Zeozord III's Battle Helmet then lifted itself up off the Megazord, and then Tommy and Rocky swapped seats.

"Zeo VI Battle Helmet, activate!" Tommy shouted, pulling the lever up.

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then returned to the Megazord's head.

 _Zeo,_ _Zeo!_

"Time for warrior mode!" Tommy decided, pressing the button.

The Zeo Megazord then brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber, as Silo got back on his feet.

"Playtime is over, Rangers!" he shouted, charging in.

"Send this scrapheap back to the junkyard!" Tommy ordered, as the Rangers crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the Saber, and then slashed Silo with it.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Silo then fell to the ground as sparks came out of him, and then he was destroyed.

"You Rangers have insulted my kingdom!" Mondo groaned. "You'll bow before my greatness one day, and be banished from Earth forever! Klank!"

He then walked off.

"Hold your fire, coming!" Klank begged, as he followed, carrying Orbus.

"Oh, dear." Orbus whimpered, lowering his head.

"Alright!" Rocky cheered.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

"Yes!" Vera cheered, clapping her hands.

"Alright!" Kat cheered.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered, clutching his fist.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Billy had both seen the battle through the viewing globe.

"They did it." Billy grinned.

He and Alpha then hit their hands together.

"I knew they could do it all along!" Alpha joked. "Heh, heh. Heh, heh."

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, Jennifer was back at her computer, but was getting frustrated with it, as the software wouldn't upload.

"What happened?" she wondered.

Rocky then peeked out from behind the wall at the end of the study hall, and saw her by the computer.

"Come on!" Jennifer begged. "Oh!"

She then kept trying to get the software up, when Rocky gulped and came out from behind the wall. He then walked towards her nervously, as she kept trying to get the software up, but with no luck.

"Someone broke into the system while we were gone!" she said, franticly, turning to him. "Our software is history!"

She put her hands on her face as she leaned on the table, while Rocky put his hand between his nose.

"Yeah." he said, lowering his hand. "I-I-I know. It's, uh, it's my fault actually."

Jennifer turned to him, anger on her face. "You gave the password to somebody?!" she asked, accusingly.

"Well, actually someone took it." Rocky explained.

"I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust you to be responsible!" Jennifer cried.

"But, uh, I got the software back." Rocky explained, pulling the hard drive disc out from behind his back. "See."

Jennifer turned to him, and swiped it out of his hands. "Where was it?" she demanded.

"Would you believe a junkyard?" Rocky asked, hopefully.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Well, that's one relief." she admitted.

She put the disc into the computer, and began typing up the software.

"Uh, listen." Rocky said, as he sat down beside her. "Uh...seeing as how I, saved the project and all, and everything's back to normal, what do you say about that dance?"

Jennifer smirked. "Dance, with you?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Rocky confirmed.

"Need I remind you that if it wasn't for you losing the password in the first place, our software would never have been touched!" Jennifer barked, getting up. "And I'm really think..."

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Rocky interrupted, getting up. "Look, I mean, ever since we've been working on this project together, you've been giving me the cold shoulder."

He then sighed, as Jennifer bit her lip.

"I mean, why?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Jennifer sighed and clamed down. "Look, I'm sorry. I just have a lot riding on my grade in this class." she explained, as Rocky nodded. "And the collage that I'm looking into, they're watching me real close. I mean, this could mean a scholarship for me."

"I see." Rocky sighed. "So it's, uh, not like you've got it in for me or anything, huh?"

"No." Jennifer replied. "It's not that at all. Um, I'm sorry you felt that way."

Rocky nodded, understandably.

"Friends?" Jennifer asked, holding her hand out.

"Yeah." Rocky said, shaking it. "Friends."

He then looked away.

"Hey, and about the dance." Jennifer said, getting him to turn back.

"Yeah?" he asked, hopefully.

"I really am bust, Friday." Jennifer explained, causing Rocky to sigh in defeat. "But I'll take a rain check."

"Okay." Rocky said. "Sure."

They both then smiled at each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Zeke will be a supporting character from now until the Rangers graduate in Turbo, as he'll occasionally work with Vera in the school. He's played by Eric Szmanda, who was about 20-21 in 1996.**


	24. For Cryin' Out Loud

**A/N: Zeozord V's sonic scream, is meant to be similar to Kira's Ptera Scream from Dino Thunder, and as to Vera's letter, you'll have to wait for my first Zeo original chapter for the answer.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At Ernie's juice café, a bunch of people were sitting at tables and chatting, or giving out food and drinks to the people at the tables. At one of the tables, was Lt. Stone, who was trying to pour some ketchup onto a burger, but it wouldn't come out the bottle, then he checked his watch, and then sighed.

"Where are those knuckleheads?" he questioned himself.

He then checked his watch again, and then tried to get the ketchup out again, but it just stayed in the bottle, so he then hit the side of it.

* * *

On a road, Bulk and Skull were riding their Patrol Bike, on their way to Lt. Stone.

"We have to hurry, Skull!" Bulk shouted. "Lt. Stone said if we're not there by three o'clock, he's gonna have a special surprise assignment for us!"

"Don't worry, Bulky! Nothing's gonna get in my way!" Skull reassured.

They then came across some roadworks ahead of them, and then one of the workers held out his hand, while holding a 'stop' sign.

"Stop!" he yelled.

Skull then stopped the bike.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Bulk demanded. "Now what?!"

"Uh, you guys are gonna have to go back!" the man explained, indicating them to go back with his hand.

"Hang on, Bulky." Skull advised, as he started up the engine.

He then sped the bike up past the man, as Bulk laughed loudly. They then knocked over some stumps as another workman jumped out of the way, and then another did as well, as the bike was covered in dirt and dust.

"Hey!" a workman yelled.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Lt. Stone was still trying to get the ketchup out of the bottle onto the burger, but it still wouldn't come out. He then put the bottle down and put his hand on his chin, leaning on the table.

* * *

Bulk and Skull then drove their bike down a hill, Bulk coughing up some dust as they went.

"Hey, uh...you get the feeling we're getting farther away from town, Skull?" Bulk wondered.

"Don't worry, Bulky." Skull assured, as Bulk wiped some dust off his jacket. "I know exactly where we are."

The bike then went over a rock, knocking the sidecar's tire up, and then the bike began to head towards a farmhouse as they both screamed.

"Uh, Skull..!" Bulk said, franticly.

"I see it!" Skull said.

"Then why don't you turn it?!" Bulk asked, franticly.

Two farmers then came out of the farmhouse, carrying a square haystack between them.

"I'm trying!" Skull gritted.

The farmers then saw the two of them, and then Bulk screamed, as Skull rode the bike towards them. They both tried to dodge the bike, but ended up getting the haystack onto it as Bulk and Skull rode through the barn. Once the bike got outside the barn, Bulk took his goggles off, and then screamed as a truck came towards them.

"Turn left!" he screamed.

Skull then turned the bike left, missing the truck, but towards a huge pile of haystack squares.

"Brake it!" Bulk yelled.

Skull turned before the bike the haystack pile, but Bulk got his face full of hay as he leaned over. A farmer then tripped from the top of the pile, but manged to hold on, while another jumped off the pile, onto a smaller one, but then fell off it, and landed on the front of the sidecar, as Skull turned the bike around.

"Hey, no free rides!" Bulk yelled.

Skull then drove the bike towards a haystack pile, and then went right through it, causing the whole bike to be covered in hay. Skull then coughed a little as he removed some from his face.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Bulk called, talking to the farmer. "Now that we've been formally introduced..?!"

The man wasn't listening as he looked at Skull.

"Hey, you!" Bulk growled, hitting the man. "Get off the bike."

Nearby, a female farmer was hanging up some washing. She hummed a song as she was about to hang up some white long underwear, when the bike turned left on the road and road right towards her.

"Come on, man!" Bulk yelled, as the bike went through a muddy puddle. "You're gonna make us crash! Okay, you asked for it! See ya!"

Skull then rode past the female farmer, and then Bulk threw the male one off the bike and into the puddle, splashing the mud all over the woman.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Lt. Stone tried to squeeze the ketchup out of the bottle onto his burger again, but it still wouldn't get out, and then he sighed..

"When I get my hands on those two!" he breathed.

* * *

Skull was now riding the bike along a road, but it was covered in mud, hay and some of the clothes from the washing line.

"Don't worry." Skull assured, as Bulk threw away some long underwear. "We're almost there."

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Lt. Stone hit the side of the bottle to get the ketchup out, but it still wouldn't. He then tired to squeeze it out again, but it still wouldn't come out.

* * *

Skull turned the bike left on the road.

"Slow down!" Bulk yelled.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Lt. Stone kept squeezing the bottle, when he looked up and saw Bulk and Skull heading towards him.

Bulk's goggles then flew off, as he and Lt. Stone's eyes widened.

"I'm trying to Bulky, but it's on working!" Skull explained, franticly. "There must be something wrong with the breaks!"

Lt. Stone then got up from he seat while freaking out.

"Slow down, Skullovitch!" Bulk yelled.

Skull was unable to, and then the bike crashed right into Lt. Stone's table, knocking it over.

"Ow!" Bulk cried.

People all over the area began to get up, covered in their food and were complaining. Lt. Stone - who was covered in flour - leaned against a knocked over table, and squeezed the ketchup bottle, finally spraying the ketchup over his burger.

"Finally." he said.

He then turned to Bulk and Skull, who were covering in food themselves whole lying down exhausted - Skull upside down.

"Now...for that _special_ assignment." the Lt. said.

A chicken then crowed in Bulk's hand, as he tried t get up, and then the chicken flew away, and then he spat a ball out of his mouth.

"Yes, sir." he breathed, as Skull got up.

* * *

Their assignment was at Angel Grove High, and they were now standing in a hallway near the study hall, along with Lt. Stone.

"You two are in charge of textbook distribution." he explained.

Bulk and Skull then began to hand books out to people who past them.

"Psychology." Bulk muttered, giving a book to Tommy.

In the study hall, Rocky, Adam and Vera were standing by one of the tables.

"There he is!" Rocky chuckled, pointing at Tommy.

Tommy gave a book to Skull.

"Hey, Tommy, we just heard the news!" Rocky called, getting Tommy's attention.

"Congratulations!" Vera called.

The three of them then began to hum the wedding bell march as Tommy walked over to them.

"Oh, funny! You guys are really funny, man." Tommy joked.

Adam, Rocky and Vera then sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked, walking towards them.

Tommy put his bag on the table, and then sat down while Rocky and Vera giggled.

"You mean, you haven't heard?" Rocky asked Tanya.

Tanya then sat down beside Adam.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, Tommy." Adam apologised, joking.

Rocky laughed so hard, he bent his face down and covered it with his hands.

"You really did smooth work, _Romeo_." Vera joked.

"Very funny." Tommy scoffed. "Uh, Mr. Toggle wants us to do this report on family cares and relationships, so uh, we've got to pretend we're married for the weekend."

"We?" Tanya questioned, confused.

"Me and, uh, Kathrine." Tommy admitted.

Rocky laughed, while Vera tried to hide a giggle.

"I think you two make a lovely couple." Tanya admitted. "Very happy for you."

She then laughed herself.

"Oh, thanks." Tommy scoffed.

"So where's your new bride anyway?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, where's the _new_ Mrs. Oliver?" Vera asked, jokingly.

Tanya and Rocky both laughed.

"She's suppose to meet me here." Tommy sighed. "I don't know. She said she has this great idea on how to make this report a little more, realistic."

Tanya and Vera giggled while Rocky laughed, pointing at something behind Tommy.

"There he is!" he laughed.

Tommy turned around, and saw Kat walking towards Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone, while carrying a baby boy and pushing a baby pram. He then got up from his seat as she stopped, while Tanya and Vera giggled.

"Looks like, you not only have a wife, you have a baby too!" Tanya giggled.

She, Vera, Adam and Rocky all laughed, while Tommy looked at Kat in shock.

* * *

A while later, Kat had put the baby boy in his pram, and then all the Rangers surrounded him.

"He's so adorable." Tanya admitted, giddily. "Who is he?"

"He's a friend of the family." Kat explained. "I babysit him all the time. Everyone, this is Joey."

"Hey, Joey." Rocky cooed, stroking Joey's back.

"Hi, Joey." Tanya cooed.

"I volunteered to watch him throughout the days." Kat explained to Tommy. "Just think of the inside it'll give us for report."

Rocky started sniggered as he got up, along with Adam, Tanya and Vera.

"I'm sorry." he laughed. "It's just that...I-I'm so...happy for you, dad."

Adam and Vera both laughed.

"Whoa!" Tanya exclaimed. "Um.."

She then covered her nose. Joey then began to cry, as everyone else smelled something in the air.

"Ooh!" Rocky groaned. "Ah, I just remembered. There's something I gotta do."

Tommy then covered his ears up.

"You know what, I...I forgot! I have to cook tonight! Gotta go home!" Tanya said, before running off.

"And I promised I'd help Billy with something!" Vera said loudly, before running off.

Joey kept on crying.

"Love to stay here, but..." Adam said, before he backed away, bumping into a chair.

Tommy then began to leave, as Adam picked up his bag, and then Rocky began to pack up his things quickly, followed by Tanya, and then Vera.

"Gotta go!" Tanya called.

"See you!" Vera called, as they ran out of the study hall.

Tommy walked away from the study hall, as Kat watched Adam pack his things up, before turning to Tommy.

"Hold it!" she called.

Tommy stopped in his tracks, as Rocky ran past him, and everyone else left the study hall.

"And where do you think you're going, _dad_?" Kat questioned, holding a diaper in her hands.

Tommy sighed and turned back to her, as she waved the diaper in her hand, and then motioned him to come back.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were all watching Joey cry in the throne room's viewing globe.

"Boy, that kid is loud!" Sprocket commented.

"Yes." Mondo agreed. "This gives me a magnificent idea, my dear."

"Really?" Machina wondered. "Then you must tell me all about it."

"If this child's normal cry has such a disturbing effect, what do you think will happen, if we increase his volume. Sprocket?" Mondo asked.

"Uh, he'd get louder." Sprocket guessed.

"What a mental midget." Orbus admitted.

"Oh, Sprocket, you are so intelligent." Machina remarked.

"Thanks. What do you think of that, Mr. know-it-all?" Sprocket asked Klank.

"What the king is trying to say, is that soundwaves can become a destructive force if properly used." Klank explained.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Sprocket said. "Like I didn't know that."

"All of you, quiet!" Mondo bellowed. "That infant has all the ingredients we need to destroy Angel Grove."

"Might I suggest we that we send Boohoo the Clown?" Klank suggested. "He's wonderful with children..."

"Yes." Orbus agreed.

"..you know." Klank finished.

"Excellent idea, Klank." Mondo agreed. "There may yet be hope for you."

"Oh, thank you, my liege." Klank blushed, bowing before turning to Orbus. "Did you hear that, Orbus?"

"Good show." Orbus remarked.

* * *

Later, Tommy sighed while walking towards the door in Joey's bedroom, and then he turned back to Joey's crib and breathed.

"Man, I never thought he'd fall asleep." he admitted, whispering.

He then turned off the bedroom light.

"Let's just hope he stays that way for a while." he hoped.

He then smiled, before closing the door behind him.

As Joey slept, a toy from the toy chest lifted itself up, and turned itself into Boohoo - who was holding a baton and rattle.

"It's about time." he said. "I thought he'd never leave. Now don't you worry, little baby. Boohoo not gonna hurt you. It's those awful old Power Rangers we're after, not an adorable little baby like you."

He then fired a sonic beam from the top of his helmet - which was shaped like a party hat - which then hit Joey's crib.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Bulk and Skull were still doing textbook distribution assignment near the study hall. They were both currently standing in the middle of a hallway, watching Rocky on a computer, while Billy and Vera were standing behind him.

" _We are the junior Police Patrol._ " Bulk sang, as Tommy and Kat came down the hallway - Tommy pushing Joey's pram, while they both looked exhausted.

"Excuse us." Tommy said.

Bulk then turned to them both. "Uh, excuse me." Bulk remarked.

Billy, Vera and Rocky all turned to them.

"Hey, excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Bulk asked.

Tommy sighed. "Look, excuse me, Bulk, but we gotta look something up on the internet, alright." he explained.

"Listen, daddy-o, this area has been designated as a 'no cry' zone." Bulk explained, as Skull hold up a sign with a baby crying, with a red line crossed over it.

"Yeah, okay." Tommy sighed softly, pushing the pram past them.

"Hey, Tommy!" Bulk called. "Hey, mister, you be walking..."

Kat then cut him off by pushing him. "Come on, Bulk, he's asleep!" she complained. "If he starts to cry, I'll take him outside."

"Well..." Bulk argued, as Tommy sat down beside Rocky.

"What's up, Tommy?" Rocky asked, grinning. "How's parenthood treating you?"

"Yeah, how's it going, Mr. Oliver?" Vera asked, giddily.

"Please?!" Kat begged, as Bulk pointed at Tommy.

"Alright, alright, Kat." Bulk sighed, giving in. "But one peep out of him..."

Kat walked past him before he could finish. "Okay." she said.

"One peep." Bulk repeated.

"Yeah. We've got our eyes on you." Skull warned, touching his eyebrow.

"..I mean, you gotta change him, you feed him, you change him..." Tommy explained to Rocky, sighing as Kat sat down in front of them. "..you change him, you feed him..."

"Hey!" Rocky interrupted. "Take it easy. I mean, come on, he's a little baby. How much trouble can he be."

He then got up from his chair and walked towards Joey's pram.

"You might want to be careful, Rocky." Vera advised.

" _Hello, little Joey_." Rocky sang quietly.

"No, don't?!" Tommy asked loudly.

"What?" Rocky asked, confused.

Joey then began to cry so loud, the room began to shake, causing everyone to grab something to keep from falling over, while Bulk and Skull covered their ears.

"Alright, this is not the time to panic." Bulk whimpered.

Joey kept on crying.

"It's just a little bit shaking." Bulk assured.

Kat then got up from her seat, as Rocky, Vera, Tommy and Billy held on to the desks nearest them. Tommy then tried to pick up Joey but fell over.

"I think the baby's doing it!" Billy suggested loudly.

"Well, what else can it be?!" Vera asked.

"Yeah!" Rocky agreed. "The louder he gets, the more we shake!"

"I've got his bottle." Tommy said, picking it up. "Here we go."

He then fed it to Joey, and then the room stopped shaking. Kat then walked towards them as Rocky touched his heart, and Vera sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. This could elevate the terrible twos to a whole new lever." Rocky admitted.

"Very funny." Vera scoffed.

"Yeah. Anybody want to guess who's responsible?" Tommy asked.

Rocky sighed. "I think we gonna need help with this one." he admitted.

"Tommy, let's go back to the Power Chamber and see if Zordon knows anything." Billy suggested.

"I'll go with you." Vera said. "You might need my help for this one."

"Right." Billy agreed.

"Rocky and I'll take Joey someplace where there's less to destroy." Kat said.

Rocky nodded.

"Alright, we'll call you as soon as we know what's going on." Tommy told her.

"Okay." Kat said, as she started pushing Joey's pram away.

"Be careful, guys." Rocky advised, as he followed her.

"Yeah." Tommy replied quietly.

Vera then looked around to see if the coast was clear. "We're clear." she told them.

"Right." Tommy said.

He, Vera and Billy then teleported away - Billy's beam being white.

* * *

Inside Mondo's palace, Sprocket was jumping with joy.

"My plan is working perfectly!" he cheered.

"Your plan?" Klank questioned, furiously.

"He couldn't plan to take a nap." Orbus joked.

"Quiet, you broken down trash compactor!" Sprocket shouted.

"Rusty oil drum!" Orbus argued.

"Bumbling ball head!" Sprocket argued.

"Silence!" Mondo demanded. "Truth be told, this whole idea was mine, right my lovely?"

"Yes, you're brilliant darling." Machina remarked. "Really."

"Now that that is settled, we know if the plan works, so I will have Boohoo the Clown return and increase the destructive power of the baby." Mondo announced.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Vera were working on the computer to find out what was wrong with Joey's cry. Vera and Billy then stepped away from the computer holding some headphones, as Tommy walked towards them.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"Well, the sonic frequency of Joey's scream was digitally captured by our satellites commination transmitter." Billy explained. "So we were able to sample it and create a continuous loop for research purposes."

"So, uh, so what are you saying?" Tommy asked, confused.

Vera grinned. "Just cover your ears, Tommy." she told him.

Billy then handed Tommy a set of headphones, and then all three of them turned to Alpha.

"Ready, Alpha?" Billy asked. "It's gonna be loud."

They put their headphones on.

"Ready!" Alpha called, covering his ear holes.

Billy then pressed a button on the computer, and then Joey's cry sample appeared on the screen showing the map of the Earth. Billy then pressed the button again, and then the screaming stopped before they took their headphones off.

"Needless to say, the frequency and amplitude of Joey's cry has been altered." Zordon deduced.

"You said it, Zordon." Alpha agreed, turning to the screen. "Here's a before and after frequency comparison."

Another scream indicator came onto the screen, and then they saw the difference.

"It's almost off the chart." Tommy realized, as Billy turned around. "But how did King Mondo do it?"

"Well, that's the million dollar question." Billy replied. "If we can figure that out, we might be able to reverse the effects."

"Until then, we've got one dangerous baby out there." Tommy sighed.

"You're telling us." Vera said. "I never thought I'd wish for a monster attack."

"Me neither." Tommy agreed, sighing.

* * *

Kat and Rocky had brought Joey to some small buildings. Kat was shushing quietly in front of Joey, when Adam and Tanya came running over to them.

"Kat!" Adam shouted.

"Shh!" Rocky and Kat shushed, putting their fingers to their lips.

"Keep it down." Rocky said quietly.

"Are you guys alright?" Tanya asked, franticly.

"As long as we can keep the baby from crying, we'll be fine." Kat explained, quietly.

"Yeah." Rocky said.

"We can't keep a baby from crying very long." Adam argued.

"Hmm, that's true." Rocky agreed.

"Crying!" a voice called, making Kat jump.

They turned and saw Boohoo in front of them.

"That's one thing I love about babies!" he said. "Want the little guy so he can give a good _wale_!"

"Tommy, Vera, you better get over here." Kat advised, talking into her communicator.

"Yeah, quickly!" Rocky called, looking over her shoulder.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, a picture of Boohoo showed up on the screen with Joey's cries on.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to Tommy, Vera and Billy, who where by the viewing globe, which had Boohoo in it. "The Boohoo monster is giving off the same frequency signature as Joey!"

"Well, I guess we found our answer." Billy suggested.

"Yep." Vera agreed, as they turned to the viewing globe.

"Tommy, Vera, you're gonna have to destroy that monster if Joey's gonna have any chance of returning back to normal." Billy explained.

"Right." Tommy said. "We're outta here!"

He and Vera then pressed their communicators and teleported away, while Billy sighed while looking at Boohoo in the viewing globe.

* * *

Tommy and Vera landed on the grass near one of the buildings, and then ran towards the others.

"Now that the gang's all here, let's have a party!" Boohoo announced, as a bunch of Cogs with staffs showed up around him.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers held their hands behind their backs.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

Tommy then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit. The screen then split into five sections - Adam in the top left, Rocky in the top right, Kat in the bottom right, Tanya in the bottom left, and Vera in a square between them all - and then they were covered with their suits.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they shouted, holding their right hands up, and then did their fighting poses.

"Kat, watch Joey!" Tommy ordered.

"Right, Tommy." Kat acknowledged.

She then ran to Joey's pram, and then began to push it away.

"Let's go, guys!" Tommy told the others.

The rest then all charged in at the Cogs.

Alpha then appeared via teleportation near a bush. "Don't worry, Kathrine." he assured, as Kat had pushed the pram towards the bush. "I'll take care of little Joey. You go help the others."

"Thanks, Alpha." Kat thanked.

She then turned around to help the others, as Alpha began to take care of Joey.

Tommy kicked a Cog in the chest, while Adam ducked under one's punch, and Rocky punched one in the chest, and then kicked it in the head. Kat then made her way back to the others, while Tanya did a backwards handspring towards them, and Vera dodged a Cog's kick.

"Alright, let' shut this guy down?" Kat suggested.

"You read my mind, Kat." Vera agreed.

They then all charged in at the rest of the Cogs.

"Get 'em!" Boohoo ordered.

Adam then kicked a Cog, while the rest jumped forward to dodge an attack from a Cog each. Tommy then spun around to kick another, while Vera grabbed one's staff, and then tripped it over by the leg. Kat then blocked an attack from two with their staffs, while Tommy ducked to avoid one's staff, but then grabbed it when it tried to hit him again, and then pulled it towards him, and then he hit it in the back.

He then kicked another one away, then spun around to avoid another's staff, but then he kicked it in the chest, and then hit it in the back with his elbow, knocking it down. He then looked up and kicked another right in the chest, knocking it onto another two, and then a fourth showed up. It then opened its helmet up, and fired lasers at Tommy, but he rolled to his right to avoid them.

"Listen up, Rangers!" Boohoo shouted, firing a beam outta the top of his hat.

The beam then hit the Rangers, and then they covered the places their ears would be, as the beams noise was very loud.

"Ah! Make it stop!" Tommy yelled.

"I can't stand it!" Kat cried.

"I'm getting a headache!" Vera groaned.

Alpha was now surrounded by Cogs.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, as two grabbed him by the arms, while a third took something out of Joey's pram. "Power Rangers, help me!"

A fourth Cog then lit up his staff with electrically.

"I think I'm a little over my circuit boards this time!" Alpha yelled.

The Cog then hit Alpha with the electrically from its staff.

"Oh! Oh! Hey!" he yelled, before he shutdown.

The Rangers kept moaning while their hands were on their helmets.

"I won't let you take that baby!" Tommy cried, reaching his hand out. "No!"

"I just want to burrow him!" Boohoo laughed.

He then fired a beam out of his staff, which then hit the Rangers and knocked them all down.

"I give him back..!" Boohoo laughed.

He then walked towards the Cogs by Joey's pram.

"..after he helps us destroy Angel Grove that is!" Boohoo finished. "Bye-bye!"

He and the Cogs then all vanished with Joey's pram, and then the Rangers all got up, and then Tommy ran towards Alpha.

"Ah, man!" he moaned, once he reached Alpha, before the others joined him. "They took Joey!"

Kat then picked up the bag the Cogs had taken out of the pram. "He's just a little baby." she cried softly.

Tommy then punched his fist. "I promise you, Kat, we'll find Joey and bring him home safe and sound." he promised.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at Klank.

"Klank, go to the electric plant!" he ordered. "You and Orbus will meet Boohoo the Clown and the baby!"

"Yes, your highness." Klank said. "We shall depart at once."

"According to my _prefect_ plan, the child will destroy Angel Grove's main source of power and the Power Rangers at the very same time!" Mondo explained.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Vera, Tommy and Kat had all brought Alpha back, and Billy and Vera - now without her helmet on - were working on bringing him back online. They had placed him a medical table, and then Billy pressed some buttons on the controls for it, while Vera scanned Alpha to see what was wrong with him, and when she had, she pressed a button on Alpha's chest, and then he reactivated.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "What happened?!"

Tommy and Kat - both carrying their helmets - walked towards them.

"Let me see, the last thing I remember was..." he said, before remembering what happened. "Oh, no! Joey, they got him! It's all my fault!"

"No, Alpha, there was nothing anybody could have done." Kat assured.

"Hey, Billy, any luck locating him?" Tommy asked, hopefully.

"No. We won't be able to get a lock on him until he cries again." Billy explained.

"Oh, man, come on Joey?" Tommy whispered. "Now's not the time to be a good boy."

"Wait, _we_?" Kat questioned, confused.

"I'm helping him." Vera explained, looking up from Alpha.

* * *

At the electric plant, Boohoo and Klank - who was holding Orbus - were standing on top of one of the buildings.

"Those silly Power Rangers should have been here by now." Klank deduced, as they looked up at Joey's pram - which was on top of a set of stairs. "If we could get the baby to make some noise, they could track the sound."

"Brilliant!" Orbus remarked.

"You're too kind." Klank blushed.

Boohoo then waved his baton and rattle. "Pinky!" he called. "Bite up, will you?"

Joey then began to cry softly, but he wasn't loud.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha picked up something on the scanning screen.

"I've located him!" he cheered, before turning to Billy and the Rangers. "They've taken him to the Angel Grove Power Plant."

"Have everyone else meet us there." Tommy told Billy.

"Right." Billy said, as Vera picked her helmet up.

"Back to action!" Tommy shouted, as he, Kat and Vera touched their belts.

* * *

They then arrived at the Power Plant with their helmets on - along with Adam, Rocky and Tanya - and then they began to look around.

"Alright, keep your eyes open." Tommy instructed. "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Look!" Kat shouted, pointing at the stairs. "There he is!"

The others turned to where she was pointing.

"Joey!" Tommy gasped.

They all saw Joey's pram on top of the stairs.

"Don't worry, Joey, we'll get you!" Kat called.

They then all turned to see Klank, Orbus and Boohoo on top of a building.

"Oh, really? I thought you guys would never show!" Boohoo admitted, shaking the rattle.

"A tragedy has befallen us, dear Rangers." Klank explained. "I'm afraid the baby is waking from his nap and he doesn't seem to have his bottle."

Orbus laughed. "Hope he doesn't start crying!" Orbus mocked.

"Oh, that would be gasp." Klank joked.

"If he cries, this whole place could shake apart." Tommy realized.

"We've got to get him." Kat told the others.

A bunch of Cogs then showed up in front of them, and then they got ready to fight.

"Don't worry about it, they're just trying to distract us." Tommy explained. "Alright, you guys take care of them while I take care of Joey."

"Right!" the others said.

Tommy then turned around and ran towards some stairs.

"Let's take 'em out, guys!" Adam suggested, pointing at the Cogs.

"Right!" the others agreed, holding their right hands up.

They then did their fighting poses, and then charged in at the Cogs.

Adam then sent a kick at one, while Tanya jumped to kick another, while Rocky grabbed one's staff, and Vera ducked as one tried to hit her with its staff. Tanya then blocked an attack from one's staff, while Rocky grabbed another's staff, and Vera grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down. Kat then punched one right in the chest, and then sent a fly kick at another, while Adam blocked another's attack.

Tommy ran up the stairs, while Adam ducked under a Cog's punch, Vera kicked one in the chest. Rocky blocked one's attack, and then kicked it in the back as it ran past him, and Kat punched one in the chest, while Tanya did a few backwards handsprings. Tommy then stopped running, as about five Cogs appeared in front of him on the stairs, as he got ready to fight.

One of the Cogs tried to punch him, but he dodged past it, then spun around and kicked a second in the chest, before running past it, and then shoved past a third. He then grabbed a fourth by the shoulders, and then threw it off the balcony, where it then sparked once it hit the ground. He then turned and ran up the stairs, then grabbed a handrail and leaned over it, then tried to upper kick a Cog, but missed as it ducked, then blocked an attack from another by grabbing its arm. He then turned and saw a few more climbing up the stairs, before looking up at Joey's pram.

"Joey!" he called.

He pushed past some of the Cogs, and then jumped up and grabbed hold of a rope, and then he did a Tarzan swing towards the railing near Joey's pram. Once he landed, he turned towards the cogs.

"This baby's coming back with me." he told them.

He then pushed the rope towards them, and then turned around and ran up the stairs. The Cogs then began to chase him, but a few hit their heads against the rope as they ran.

"I'm coming, Joey!" Tommy shouted, from the bottom of the steps, as Rocky and Adam fought some Cogs on the ground.

Tommy then ran up the stairs, as Boohoo watched him.

"I don't think so!" he scoffed, shaking his rattle. "You're not going anywhere, Red Ranger!"

He then fired a laser out of his baton, which nearly hit Tommy as he ran, but then one exploded right behind him, causing him to fall off the balcony but he manged to grab the guardrail. The other Rangers all looked up at him - Kat and Vera holding a Cog by the arm, Tanya had ones staff wrapped around its neck, Adam had hold of two's staffs, and Rocky had another two's staffs under his arms.

"Tommy!" Kat cried, as Tommy dangled his feet. "Hold on! Oh, no, Tommy!"

"Hold on, Tommy!" Adam shouted. "You can do it! Think about the baby!"

"You can make it!" Vera shouted.

Tommy struggled to reach the guardrail. "If I can just...grab..."

He then grabbed the railing and swung over it.

"Got it!" he said, as his feet touched the balcony.

He then kicked a Cog in the chest as it came at him, and then he turned and ran up the remaining stairs, and finally reached the pram.

"Hey, what a good boy." he remarked, as Joey hadn't cried. "Are you getting thirsty? You want a bottle?"

He then picked up Joey's bottle from the pram.

"Here you go." he said.

He moved the bottle to Joey's lips, but then he shook it.

"Uh, oh. It's empty." he realized. "Oh, man, what am I gonna do?"

He then got up as some Cogs came towards him, and then he ran away as the Cogs chased him, while Joey started to cry. The ground began to shake from his cry, making Tommy stop.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, as he turned around.

He then blocked a Cog's punch, and then grabbed a guttering to kick it with both legs, but missed as it ducked under them and ran forward. Tommy then put his feet back on the balcony, then dodged past another Cog's punch, before grabbing it by the arms from behind, and then he held his communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon, I can really use your help." he explained. "Things are getting a little rough around here."

He then twirled the Cog around, and then dodged past the first one as it tried to hit him. The two Cogs then bumped into each other from dizziness.

"You know, what we could use about now is a wee bit of firepower." Klank admitted.

"Oh! I have just the thing." Boohoo said, waving his baton.

He then fired a green laser out of it, which hit the balcony Tommy was on, causing him to moan. He then fired another laser, and this one hit the area Joey was near. On the ground, the other Rangers - having now defeated the Cogs - all looked up worriedly, as debris began to fall near Joey's pram. Joey then began to cry again as the pram moved towards the stairs, and then it began to move down them, and then it fell off the balcony.

"Oh, no!" Tommy cried. "Joey!"

He then jumped off the balcony, and caught the pram before it hit the ground, as the others watched.

"Whoa!" Rocky said in amazement.

"You said it." Vera admitted, agreeing.

Tommy then landed on the ground while holding the pram. "Yeah, got it." he sighed in relief.

He then looked and saw that Joey was not in the pram.

"Huh? Joey's not here?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was holding Joey, having teleported him there before Tommy grabbed the pram.

"Tommy, this is Billy." he said into his communicator. "Joey's with me. He's gonna be helping me out in the chamber."

 _"Alright!"_ Tommy sighed. _"Way to go, Billy."_

* * *

Adam touched Tommy's shoulder.

"Hey, good job." he commented.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"You think you've got us beat?" Boohoo questioned. "Well, think again, Power Geeks! You ain't seen nothing yet!"

"Look!" Klank called, pointing at the sky.

The Rangers looked up and saw several Quadrafighters in the sky, which then fired their beams at them, but they manged to dodge them, and then they brought out their Laser Pistols in advanced mode.

"Alright, guys, Zeo Laser Pistols now!" Tommy ordered.

The Rangers all fired at the Quadrafighters in the sky, and manged to destroy a few of them.

"Whoopiee!" Boohoo cheered.

He then fired his sonic wave from his chest, causing the Rangers to cover their ears again.

"Ah!" Tommy moaned.

"Can't stand it!" Tanya cried.

"Neither can I!" Vera screamed.

Boohoo then fired a beam from his rattle at the Rangers, which then hit the Rangers like a whirlwind, making them dizzy, but then Tommy put his hand in front of his visor.

"Zeo Power Sword, power up!" he shouted, bringing it out.

He then held it in front of his chest, as red lighting went off around him, and then his visor symbol appeared behind him. He then twirled his sword around, and then slashed Boohoo with it, knocking him down and freeing the others.

"Alright!" Rocky cheered.

"Yes!" Adam said, enthusiastically, as Boohoo got up.

"You missed me!" he mocked.

Klank - now standing on top of a red building - turned to Orbus. "I think it's time Boohoo grew, don't you?" he asked.

"I do." Orbus agreed, lowering his head.

Klank then pulled his arm out, and began to swing him around. "Hold on, Boohoo!" he called. "Help is on the way!"

He threw Orbus towards Boohoo, who then landed on his back.

"Here you go, Boohoo." he said, lifting his head up, and then opening his mouth.

He then began to send energy into Boohoo, who then laughed as he grew giant, and his right hand was replaced with a blade.

"Now that's more like it!" he scoffed, admittingly.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists in front of their helmets, and then stood up and held their right hands up in the air, while clutching their left fists.

The Zeozords then arrived at the battle zone, and then the Rangers jumped up, and were teleported into their Zeozords.

"Begin transformation!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III. Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders, and Zeozord VI then retracted its wings.

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind, and then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself.

 _Go, Zeo_

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the head, as the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Zeo Megazord…" Tommy shouted.

"..power up!" they all shouted, the others holding their right arms up.

Boohoo and the Zeo Megazord then got locked in a grapple, but then Boohoo broke free of it, and hit the Zeo Megazord with his blade, and then he hit it again, causing the Rangers to moan. The Zeo Megazord then punched Boohoo in the chest, then in the face, and then in the face again, knocking it back.

"Oh, Rangers, you forgot the baby's bottle!" he laughed.

He then threw two baby bottles at the Zeo Megazord, which hit it in the chest, causing sparks to come out of it, and then he threw some more at it, which also hit it. He then raised his hat up, and fired lasers at the Zeo Megazord as it twirled around, hitting it in the chest.

"Let's take this guy out!" Tommy decided, pressing the button.

The Zeo Megazord then brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber. Boohoo then fired lasers out of his hat at it, but the saber deflected the beams, and then one went right back at him, hitting him in the head.

"Right!" Tommy shouted.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, power up!" the Rangers shouted, as they all crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the Saber, and then slashed Boohoo with it.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Boohoo then fell backwards and was destroyed.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Zeo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank and Orbus had returned to the throne room.

"That didn't go very well at all." Machina remarked, as they had all watched the battle.

"Not to worry, my dear." Mondo assured, as Sprocket began to moan. "We'll have a more diabolical device next time."

"We should have used my plan!" Sprocket complained.

"You wouldn't know a good plan if it walked up and bit your gear bugs!" Orbus mocked.

"Oh, yeah!" Sprocket accused. "Well I have a plan to turn you into a blender!"

"Try it, toaster face!" Orbus scoffed.

"Ball bearing brain!" Sprocket scoffed.

"Watch it!" Klank growled.

"Fat chance!" Orbus called.

* * *

The next day, the Rangers and Billy were all in Angel Grove High with Joey, who was now back in his pram.

"Bye, cutie!" Tanya cooed, touching his hand while she leaned above him.

"Yes, and I'm so glad you're back to normal." Rocky cooed.

"That makes two of us." Vera cooed.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Tanya asked, turning to Tommy and Kat.

"Sleep." they both said, grinning.

They both then laughed, as Mr. Toggle walked towards them.

"Kathrine and Tommy, since class ran long I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I enjoyed your report, and I think the use of the baby was brilliant." he admitted. "You both get A's."

"Alright." Tommy grinned.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Toggle." Kat grinned.

"I trust you discovered taking care of a family isn't as easy as it looks?" Mr. Toggle asked.

"Yeah. You know, it has it's ups and downs." Tommy admitted.

"I must say through, I am looking forward to having kids of my own one day." Kat admitted.

"Well, I glad to here you say that." Mr. Toggle grinned. "My wife and I need a babysitter for Saturday night."

The others grinned while turning to Kat, who was blushing.

"Uh...Saturday night?" she asked.

"Yes, for the twins." Mr. Toggle explained.

Kat turned to Tommy, before back at Mr. Toggle. "Well, sure, I'd love too." she blushed.

Tommy laughed. "That's the spirt, Kat." he told her, touching her shoulder. "After all, practice makes perfect."

Rocky and Vera grinned.

"Uh, well...actually I was hoping, I could count on both of you." Mr. Toggle explained.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, confused.

Kat grinned while patting his shoulder, while he looked at Joey. Tanya then laughed as the others looked at him.

"Oh, sure." he sighed. "No problem."

"Good." Mr. Toggle said.

The others then laughed at him as he blushed.


	25. Rangers in the Outfield

**Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At the school baseball pitch, the school baseball team - which included Shawn, Adam and Rocky - were practicing. The coach walked towards the catcher's area, and then threw a ball up before hitting it with a bat, and then another two - one at a time.

"Look alive out there!" he shouted, as Adam picked a ball up.

Rocky then picked one up too as it rolled on the ground, followed by the third fielder. The three of them then threw the balls towards one of the basemen, who then caught the balls - Shawn splitting his legs to catch his, skidding on the ground. He then caught another that was thrown at him while he was couched, but he then fell onto his back.

Later, a player was at the catcher's area, and hit a ball with a bat, followed by another, then Rocky, then Adam.

"Let's go, let's go!" the coach shouted. "Bring it in! Let's take some batting practice! Shawn, you're up!"

Shawn then walked towards the catcher's area with a bat.

"Let's go, Rocky, Mahammad, Adam, let's go!" the coach shouted. "Bring it in" Good job out there!"

Shawn then got ready to bat, and when the pitcher threw the ball at him, he hit it far towards the left side of the field, and then the crowd cheered.

A while later, Rocky and Shawn practiced swinging their bats, while Adam and the other players stood at ease, when Tanya ran over to the stands.

"Hey, Shawn!" she called.

Shawn turned to her and then waved. She then waved back as she sat down on a bench, smiling at him. Shawn then did some more practice, while Adam ran towards Tanya.

"Hey, Tanya." he said.

"Hey, what's up?" Tanya asked.

"You made it just in time to see the Saltern of Swat." Adam explained.

"Who?" Tanya questioned, confused.

"You know, Shawn." Adam explained.

Shawn then hit a ball to the outfield, while Rocky continued practicing his swing.

"Where'd he get a weird nickname like that?" Tanya asked Adam, getting up.

"It was one of Babe Ruth's nicknames." Adam explained.

"Oh! Who's Babe Ruth?" Tanya asked.

Adam scoffed. "He only holds about fifty major league records." he explained.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Tanya apologised, shaking her head. "I really don't know that much about baseball."

The pitcher then threw a ball at Shawn, who then hit it, and then it flew towards Tanya and Adam.

"Watch out!" Tanya yelled, pushing Adam out of the way, but then she caught the ball in her right hand, surprising everyone.

"Whoa!" a boy awed. "Did you see that?"

"Oh, man!" his friend awed.

Adam got back up and looked at Tanya.

"Throw it down here, would you!" the coach called.

Tanya then threw the ball to him, and he caught it.

"Go take a shower!" he ordered the pitcher. "Go take a shower!"

The pitcher walked off as the coach turned to Tanya.

"Come here?" he asked.

Adam and Tanya both looked confused.

"I think he wants you." Adam told Tanya.

"Come here? Yeah, you, come here?" the coach asked. "Come on?"

Tanya turned to Adam. "Uh-oh." she muttered.

She then sighed and walked towards the coach, as Adam smiled at her.

"Yes, sir. Did I do something wrong?" she asked the coach.

"No. You ever pitched before?" the coach asked.

"No. I-I've never even held a ball." Tanya explained, as the coach gave her the ball.

"Okay, you see that guy with the funny mask on?" the coach asked, pointing to the catcher as he brought out a glove.

Tanya turned to the catcher as Shawn walked towards him, and then the coach put the glove on Tanya's hand.

"Yes." she said.

"Just throw it at him as far as you can." the coach instructed.

Shawn then swung his bat forward.

"Give it a shot." the coach told her.

Tanya looked confused.

"Go ahead." the coach encouraged.

Tanya then stepped on the pitcher's mound, while Shawn saluted her.

"Come on." he grinned.

Tanya looked nervous, but then she threw the ball at the catcher, as Shawn swung his bat to hit it, but missed as the catcher caught it. Adam and everyone else clapped and cheered.

"Whoo!" a boy cheered.

Shawn then got ready to try again, as Tanya turned to the coach.

"That was great." he remarked. "Just like that again."

He then threw her another ball, which she then caught. She then walked back onto the mound, and then turned to Shawn and the catcher. Shawn then motioned for her to throw, and then she did. He swung to try and hit the ball, but missed as the catcher caught it, and then the audience clapped and cheered.

"Yeah!" a boy cheered.

"Good one!" another remarked.

Shawn then got ready to bat again, as Adam watched in amazement. Tanya then threw the ball again, and Shawn swung to hit it, but missed it by inches, as the catcher caught it.

"Yeah!" Adam cheered, as everyone else clapped.

Shawn then threw his bat down in anger, while the catcher threw the ball back to Tanya, who then caught it. Shawn then took his helmet off while looking at Tanya angrily, while the coached walked towards her, and wrapped his arm around her.

"So, uh, what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked, as they walked away from the mound.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus had all been watching in the throne room.

"The Rangers are engaged in children's games, while we sit doing nothing!" Mondo said, outraged. "A prefect opportunity, wasted!"

"Mmm. Make yourselves useful and come up with a plan." Machina suggested.

Klank bowed. "If I may say so, I've come up with quite a few plans, but they always seem to be ignored." he said.

"They seem ignored because they are." Orbus joked.

"Why don't you take a stab at it, son?" Mondo asked Sprocket.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy! You can count on me, daddy." Sprocket said, giddily.

* * *

At Angel Grove High, Adam, Kat, Vera and Tanya were all in the study hall doing some homework.

"I can't believe you made the baseball team." Kat admitted, touching Tanya's arm. "That's so cool."

"Thank you, Kat." Tanya grinned.

"I've gotta admit, impressive." Vera admitted.

"Thanks, Vera." Tanya replied.

"Are you both kidding. The way she pitched, she's a natural." Adam told them.

Kat and Vera both giggled.

"Thank you, guys." Tanya said.

Shawn and two boys came walking down the stairs towards the locker hallway.

"Well, it looks like even the Saltern of Swat has a weakness." one joked, before they stopped on the stairs.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the other said. "The Saltern of _Squat_."

"Oh, okay, wait." Shawn said, as the first boy laughed. "Did you guys see the type of heat she was bringing?"

"No, we couldn't see anything, the way your bat swinging was all over the place." the first boy joked.

Shawn then walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Man, I can't even imagine how embarrassing it must be to get struck out by my own girlfriend!" the second boy laughed, as they followed Shawn.

They both then laughed as Shawn turned to them.

"Very funny, you two!" he scoffed. "I'll see you guys later."

He then walked off.

"See you, Saltern." the second boy chanted, as they both bowed. "Boro Satan."

Shawn turned back to them and pointed at them, and then they both grinned while walking away. Shawn then shook his head and walked towards a table near Adam - who was reading a book - and the girls, as Kat looked up at him.

"Hey, Shawn." she said.

Shawn then pulled up a chair to them. "Hey, guys." he said, as he sat down on it backwards.

"Hi." Tanya said, looking up at him.

"Adam was just telling me and Vera about Tanya's tryout." Kat explained. "You must be really proud?"

"Yeah, since she's your girlfriend and all." Vera added.

"Yeah, but I'd be more proud if she struck somebody else out." Shawn admitted, sitting down.

"Come on, Shawn. You've been struck out before." Tanya reasoned.

"Not by anybody I was dating." Shawn argued.

"Hey, the way she was throwing, nobody could hit off her." Adam reasoned.

"No, I could've hit, I just wasn't concentrating, that's all." Shawn argued.

"Then give me some credit, Shawn? I must have done something right for the coach to ask me to join the team." Tanya argued.

"Look, you did alright for practice." Shawn admitted. "But tomorrow's game's gonna be very difficult. I just hope you're ready, that's all."

"She be ready." Kat argued.

"From what Adam's told us, I think she's more than ready." Vera reasoned, gritting her teeth. "Come on."

She, Kat and Tanya then got up and walked away.

"Bye." Kat said softly.

Adam then turned to Shawn once the girls left. "Hey, Shawn, Rocky and I are suppose to meet at the batting cages tomorrow morning before the game." he explained. "Do you want to meet us?"

"After the way I've batted today, I think I could use the practice." Shawn decided, before hitting Adam with his elbow playfully. "I'll be there."

"Right. See you tomorrow." Adam told him.

"Alright." Shawn said, as he picked up his bag, and then got up.

He then walked away as Adam picked up his book and then got up himself.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Sprocket and Machina had been watching the conversation in the viewing globe.

"Mom, Dad, guess what? I've got a plan." Sprocket cheered, clapping his hands. "I've got a plan! I've got a plan!"

Machina grinned.

"I'll send my own pitching machine to their practice tomorrow." Sprocket explained.

"Great!" Klank scoffed, clapping his hands.

"It'll pitch very special baseballs." Sprocket explained. "Want do you think?"

Machina turned to him, shutting her fan. "Lovely." she grinned. "Orbus can be the ball."

"Absolutely, a fine idea." Klank agreed.

"I don't like it!" Orbus argued.

"Well, I'm intrigued. Please continue, my son?" Mondo asked. "Go on?"

Sprocket put his hand to his head to think for a minute. "You hit a ball from my pitching machine, the machine sucks you inside, then we'll capture those three and use them as bait to catch the others. And, with the Rangers out of the way, you'll be free to rule the world." he explained. "What do you think, Daddy? It's...just brilliant."

"You're an evil little machine Sprocket." Mondo commented. "I don't know how a father could be any prouder. Ah!"

* * *

The next day, Lt. Stone was at the batting cages with Bulk and Skull - who were both saluting him.

"You two are no doubt wondering why you're here so early." Lt. Stone deduced, as Bulk and Skull lowered their arms. "Well, today, I've got a very important assignment for you both."

Bulk and Skull both grinned as they turned to each other.

"You're being assigned..." Lt. Stone explained, before looking around. "..Operation Refuse Removal."

Bulk and Skull's eyes went wide.

"Thank you, sir." Skull said.

"Thank you, sir." Bulk said.

"What the heck is 'Refuse'?" Skull asked Bulk.

"He wants us to pick up the trash." Bulk explained, grinning.

"Whoo-hoo!" Skull cheered.

"Here are your TP-480s." Lt. Stone explained, holding took pickups out.

"Two-forty." Skull grinned, taking one.

"Two-forty." Bulk said, taking the other.

"And you T-150 receptors." Lt. Stone explained, holding out some trash bags.

"Whoo-hoo!" Skull whooped, as Bulk took the bags.

Lt. Stone then checked his watch before looking at them. "I will return at eleven hundred hours to check on your progress." he told them.

They both nodded, grinning widely.

Near one of the pitching machines, a bunch of Cogs arrived through a portal near it, and then began to tinker with it. Once they had finished, two high-fived each other while a third clapped his hands.

"Hey, Bulky, check it out!" Skull called, as he and Bulk towards the cages. "A batting cage!"

The Cogs then all ran away.

"Hey, let's go in and hit a couple?" Skull suggested.

"Nah, Skull, we've been giving an assignment, and it is very important..." Bulk argued.

"Lame!" Skull interrupted, throwing his bag and pickup away. "Come on! Who's gonna know the difference?"

Bulk then grinned as he threw away his pickup and rubbish bag. Skull then pulled on the wired gate to get it open, but it wouldn't move, but then Bulk pushed it open, causing him to smirk as Skull looked annoyed. They then walked towards the batting helmets and both picked one up, and then Bulk put his on while Skull took a bat, and then he and Bulk began to fight over it, as they walked to the hitting post.

"Skull, if you want to bat, you've got to put a token in." Bulk explained.

"Oh, yeah." Skull realized.

He let go of the bat, and then walked to the token slot.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were watching them in the viewing globe.

"Oh, no!" Sprocket moaned. "Those two bumbling Earth dwellers are gonna ruin my plan!"

"Your plan was doomed from the start!" Klank scoffed, as Orbus floated behind him. "If you had listened to me..."

"What do you know?! It's not like you've ever done anything right!" Sprocket argued.

"Is that so!" Klank argued, offended. "I'll have you know..."

"Uh, excuse me." Orbus interrupted.

"Quiet, Orbus?" Klank asked. "Now as I was saying, Sprocket..."

"Excuse me!" Orbus yelled.

"Do you mind! My brilliant plan is about to fall apart!" Sprocket cried.

"But that's what I was trying to tell you!" Orbus argued. "Look?"

Klank and Sprocket turned to the viewing globe, and saw Skull put a token in the token slot.

"They're batting!" Sprocket exclaimed. "They just better not get any hits off my machine!"

* * *

Skull turned to Bulk and then patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you mind?" Bulk asked. "Excuse me!"

Skull then walked away, and went behind a fence to watch Bulk. A ball then came out of the machine, and shot straight at Bulk, but he didn't see it and it hit the white mat at the end.

"Strike one!" Skull shouted.

Bulk then got ready to try again, as another ball came down the machine, and then shot at him. He tried to hit this one, but missed and it hit the mat at the end.

"Aw! Bigger miss from the big guy!" Skull mocked. "Very disappointing! Strike two!"

Another ball then shot out of the machine, but when Bulk swung to hit it, he missed.

"Strike three!" Skull yelled. "You're out!"

Bulk then got angry. "What are you talking about?!" he demanded, gritting his teeth.

"I said 'you're..." Skull grumbled loudly.

Rocky, Adam and Shawn then appeared by the gates.

"You judge my swing and you'll really know what I'm talking about!" Bulk yelled.

Rocky opened the gate and walked into the cage.

"I don't think so!" Skull barked.

They then argued when Rocky ran between them.

"Listen to me, you got a..." Bulk argued.

"Oh, yeah!" Skull argued.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled, shutting them both up.

He then touched his throat to clam down.

"Man." he sighed. "Look, both of you, just need to clam down, okay?"

Bulk and Skull both nodded.

"It was a strike." Skull mocked.

"I'm telling you, you didn't...!" Bulk snapped, throwing his helmet away.

Rocky then grabbed him as he and Skull started arguing again.

"OH, yeah, buddy!" Skull yelled.

"Yes!" Bulk bellowed.

He then opened the gate and ran off.

"Man!" Rocky groaned. "Unbelievable!"

Shawn then put his hand in his bag, while Rocky put his down.

"Hey. Oh, man, come on!" Shawn moaned, as Rocky opened his up. "What the...forget my batting glove!"

Rocky took his glove out of his bag, which had his Zeonizer in.

"Oh, bummer." Adam said.

"Well, I can't take a chance on getting it to youse two before the big game." Shawn explained, as Bulk and Skull argued outside the cage. "I'm just gonna have to meet you guys at practice."

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, man." Shawn said. "Tell you what, just don't work too hard. Save some of the home runs for Stone Canyon, alright."

"Right, buddy." Rocky grinned, high-fiving Shawn.

"Peace." Shawn said, as they hit fists.

"See you later." Rocky said, putting his glove on as Shawn walked away, opening the gate behind him.

Rocky then put a helmet on, while Adam put a token into the machine.

"Alright." Rocky said, picking up a bat.

Adam then walked out of the cage and closed the gate, while Rocky get ready to bat.

"Batter up." he said.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina had been watching the whole thing.

"Rocky's Zeonizer has been left totally unattended." Mondo exclaimed.

"Darling, would our Sprocket mind if we sent in the Cogs to capture it?" Machina asked.

"Oh, I don't think so." Mondo replied. "It'll be our little gift for doing such a magnificent job with his project."

"All parents should be so supportive." Machina remarked. "Don't you think so, dear?"

* * *

At the batting cage, Adam watched as Rocky got ready to bat. A ball then came down the machine, and then Rocky swung to hit it, but when he did, he vanished in an explosion.

"Rocky!" Adam cried, as something bounced towards the machine. "Rocky!"

He then opened the gate and ran into the cage.

"Rocky, where are you?!" he called.

The machine then turned into a monster, as it was the one the Cogs had tampered with, and then it laughed as Adam turned to it.

"Bet you can get a hit of the People Pitcher, Ranger?" it asked.

He then fired a ball out of its cannon, but Adam dodged it by rolling away. Adam then jumped sideways to dodge another two balls, twirling around as he did, and then a portal opened up near Rocky's bag and several Cogs came out of it. One of them then picked up the bag, and then Adam turned to them.

"Hey, put that down?!" he demanded, before charging at the Cogs.

He then blocked a Cog's punch, before punching it in the chest, then grabbed another's arm, before spinning around and kicked a third in the chest, and then pulled the second to the ground.

"Give it to him, boys!" People Pitcher cheered.

Adam then did a sideways handspring towards the one with the bag, and then tried to grab it, but then the Cog threw it towards another, who then caught it. He then jumped as it tried to tackle him, then he tried to upper kick it, but missed as it ducked, and then the Cog with the bag took out the Zeonizer.

"The Zeonizer." it said.

"Hey!" Adam shouted.

He then ran towards the Cog, but then two more grabbed him from behind.

"We can leave now." it said, throwing the bag away.

"Give me the Zeonizer?!" Adam demanded.

The two Cogs holding him then threw him backwards onto his right arm, and then he looked up clutching it as the Cogs ran towards the one with the Zeonizer. He then got up and ran towards them.

"The Zeonizer now belongs to Prince Sprocket!" announced the head Cog.

A portal then appeared above them and sucked them all in. Adam then turned to People Pitcher, who was laughing.

"Ah, just break in." he said, sympatricly.

He then disappeared, leaving Adam alone.

"Ah!" he groaned. "Man!"

He then touched the wired fence, and then walked away from it. He then took a deep breathe before putting his communicator to his lips.

"Zordon, come on. This is Adam." he said.

 _"Adam, it's Billy."_ Billy replied. _"What's up?"_

"Mondo and Machina got Rocky." Adam explained. "This pitching machine swallowed him whole. Do you have any idea where they took him?"

 _"I'm getting a reading from the other side of park."_ Billy explained. _"I'll call the others and have 'em meet you there."_

"Thanks, Billy." Adam sighed. "It's morphin time!"

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" he shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

A while later, he, Tommy and Kat were running towards Tanya and Vera in the park, having split up to look for People Pitcher all over the park.

"No luck." Tommy said, once they were all together. "We didn't find anything, girls. How 'bout you two."

"No sign of the People Pitcher anywhere." Tanya reported.

"We searched everywhere, but couldn't find him." Vera explained. "Man, I hope Rocky's okay."

The others turned to her, as she sounded more worried than the rest.

"Don't worry." Tommy reassured.

"Think fast!" a voice shouted.

An explosion went off in a flowerbed near them as they turned around, knocking them down. They then looked up, and saw People Pitcher, Sprocket, Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs in front of them.

"Welcome to our ballpark, Rangers!" People Pitcher laughed.

"If you're looking for your friend, he's safe inside the belly of the People Pitcher." Sprocket explained. "And soon, all of you Rangers will be joining him."

"We've got to get Rocky out." Tommy told the others.

"You got any ideas?" Vera asked, hopefully.

"I'm working on it." Tommy replied.

"Don't id yourselves, Rangers." Sprocket advised.

"Aye!" Klank agreed.

"You'll never get him without his Zeonizer, and we have it!" Sprocket mocked.

"Where is it?!" Tommy demanded.

"Huh? I don't have it!" Sprocket shouted. "It was all Klank's idea!"

"The Cogs have it!" Klank bellowed.

Rocky's Zeonizer then fell to the floor, and then Adam jumped for it. A bunch of Cogs drove a go-cart each to get it - as it was on the track. Adam dodged past one, then got caught between some more, as the Zeonizer was knocked over. He then dodged as some more went past him, and then one grabbed the Zeonizer.

"I have it!" it said.

"Not for long!" Adam barked.

He then jumped and grabbed hold of the end of the go-cart, and then he tried to grab the Zeonizer from the Cog, and then knocked it out of the go-cart. He got in the go-cart, and then drove off along the track, as the other Cogs began to chase him, but then more came up in front of him, and then he crashed his go-cart into one of them.

"Tanya, catch!" Adam yelled, throwing the Zeonizer into the air.

Tanya then jumped up and caught it. "Got it." she grinned.

She then landed on a slide ride in the park - which had Cogs all over it, and saw was between two of them. She ducked as one tried to hit her, then dodged as the other tried to grab her, then ducked as a third tried to hit her. She then ran towards a roped net on the slide as a Cog followed her, and another ran in front of her, who then jumped at her, but she ducked and caused it to fall onto the other. She then ran past another as it came at her, then ran over the net, and then jumped off the slide. She then ran along a bridge near the fountain, as more Cogs surrounded her. She then sent a kick at one, before spinning around and sent another kick at it, then spun around and kicked another in the chest, knocking it off the bridge and into the fountain, followed by another.

"Hey, Vera, heads up!" Tanya shouted, throwing the Zeonizer away.

The Cogs looked up at it, as Vera - who was in the middle of the park - caught it.

"I got it!" she cheered.

She then ran off through the park, as a bunch of Cogs followed her. She then ducked as one tried to punch her, but then she fly kicked it in the chest, and then hit another in the chest with her forearm. She then jumped as two tried to grab her, causing them to crash into each other, and then she ran towards the lake. She turned as a Cog tried to jump at her, but she ducked and caused it to land into the lake. She then turned and saw Kat on a paddle boat on the lake.

"Kat, catch!" she shouted, throwing the Zeonizer at her.

The Zeonizer then flew towards Kat, who then caught it.

"Got it!" she called.

She turned back as she paddled faster, and saw several Cogs on paddle boats following her.

"Pursue her!" one shouted.

Kat paddled her boat, as the Cogs boats surrounded her, but then she saw Tommy on the bank at a race track.

"Tommy, here!" she shouted, throwing the Zeonizer at him.

Tommy then caught the Zeonizer. "No sweat." he said.

He then saw a bunch of Cogs running towards him.

"Alright." he said, before getting into a race car.

He then drove it along the race track, and drove past the Cogs, knocking a few over as he did.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cheered.

He then laughed as he rode down the track as the Cogs got up and chased after him.

"Yee-haw!" he whooped.

He kept on riding along the track, when People Pitcher cut him off - who was laughing.

"You could use a pit-stop!" he joked.

He then fired two lasers at Tommy, which exploded right near him, and then People Pitcher fired some more, until Tommy fell out of the race car.

"Time to visit your pal!" People Pitcher mocked, stretching his head out.

He opened his mouth and fired a bunch of beams at Tommy, sucking him in.

Tommy fell through a bunch of gears until he landed on the hard floor, where Rocky then helped him up.

"Oh, Tommy." he said, while Tommy clutched his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tommy replied, groaning.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Rocky admitted.

"Here, I brought you a present." Tommy said, holding out Rocky's Zeonizer. "Heh, heh!"

"Oh, my Zeonizer!" Rocky said, aweing as he took it, before patting Tommy's shoulder. "Thanks. Good call."

"Yeah." Tommy sighed, nodding.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted, putting his hands behind his back.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" he shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

Tommy then grabbed some of the gears.

"If we can just reverse these gears, maybe we can get outta here!" he grunted, as he started twisting them. "Give me a hand, Rocky? Turn 'em!"

"You got it!" Rocky replied.

They both then moved some gears back.

"I think it might be working." Rocky said.

"Me too!" Tommy agreed, grunting. "Keep turning it!"

A bunch a beams fell into the room as they kept on pulling.

People Pitcher's mouth then opened up, and then Rocky and Tommy came soaring out of it, where they landed near the lake, as the others gathered around them. Tommy then turned to People Pitcher as Vera and Tanya helped Rocky up.

"You okay, Rocky?" Vera asked, sounding concerned.

"I am now." Rocky replied, as they turned to People Pitcher.

"Batter up!" he shouted, as a bunch of Cogs surrounded him, all carrying staffs.

"Zeo Power Weapons!" Tommy shouted.

He then brought out his sword, while Vera brought out two daggers, Adam brought out two hatchets, Rocky brought out two axes that looked like tonfas, Tanya brought out two mini clubs, while Kat brought out a disc like shield. They then all charged at the Cogs.

Tommy blocked an attack from one with his sword, and then blocked an attack from another before kicking it in the chest. Vera blocked an attack from one with one of her daggers, and then hit it in the chest with the other, and then spun around and slashed another in the chest with both of them. Rocky and Tanya both rolled forward to avoid an attack from one each, and then Rocky blocked another attack from his.

Adam blocked an a attack from one with one of his hatchets, and then knocked it over with the other. Kat spun around to kick one, but missed, and then blocked an attack from it with her shield.

Tommy then charged at People Pitcher, who knocked him aside, and then Rocky tried to kick him, but missed as he dodged. Kat and Tanya then tried to hit him with their weapons, but he knocked them both aside. Vera then jumped and tried to hit him with both her daggers, but he blocked then attack, and then threw her over him. Adam then tried to hit him with one of his hatchets, but he knocked him aside, and then Tommy and Rocky both tried to hit him, but he thrust his arms up, and then hit Rocky in the chest. He then blocked an attack from Tommy's sword, before hitting him in the chest, and then knocked him back, and then he turned around.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

Rocky jumped up into the air. "Zeo III Power Spin!" he shouted, as she started spinning around in the air.

He then crossed his arms over, as he dived towards People Pitcher, hitting him hard.

All six Rangers then jumped and spun around in the air, before kicking him hard in the chest, before they flung backwards near the fence at the lake.

"Alright." Tommy said, getting up.

"Zeo Rangers!" they shouted, all holding their right arms up.

At the go-cart track, Klank drove a go-cart towards the area the Rangers were at, while carrying Orbus.

"I don't believe it!" Klank said in disbelief. "Up to the two of us, Orbus..."

He patted Orbus's head.

"..to save Prince Sprocket's plan." Klank finished.

"Ready when you are, Klank." Orbus told him, before lowering his head.

"Around and around and off you go!" Klank bellowed, as he swung Orbus around, before letting go.

Orbus then landed on People Pitcher, who was lying down. "You need some help." he said, lifting his head up, and then opening his mouth.

He then began to send energy into, as the Rangers watched, and then he hovered over People Pitcher and fired a beam out of his chest, making him grow giant, laughing as he did.

"Anybody want to try my fast ball?!" he asked, mockingly.

Klank then caught Orbus - who flew back to him.

"That oughta do it." Orbus told him.

"Onward!" Klank announced.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists in front of their helmets, and then stood up and held their right hands up in the air, while clutching their left fists.

The Zeozords then showed up, and then they jumped into them.

"Okay, Rangers. Initiate Zeo Megazord assmbely!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozords III, IV and V quickly combined, and then landed on top of Zeozords I and II - both missing their tops - and then Zeozord VI began to fly towards it from behind.

"We'll send this People Pitcher right to the showers!" Tommy announced.

 _Go, Zeo_

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the head, as the Rangers appeared in the cockpit, and then Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet appeared on the top.

"Zeo VI Battle Helmet ready!" Tommy shouted.

"Right!" the others said, holding their right arms up.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Hey, batter, batter!" People Pitcher chanted like he was drunk, walking over some trees. "Hey, batter, batter, swing!"

He and then Zeo Megazord then stood opposite each other.

"Looks like I'm pitching a no hitter today, slugger!" he mocked, as they began to circle each other.

He then hit the Zeo Megazord with his cannon arm, but when he tried to hit it again, it blocked it and punched him in the chest. It then tried to grapple him, but he charged and knocked it back, and then he ran past it and hit it with his cannon arm. He then tried to hit the Megazord again, but it blocked it and then punched him in the chest, and then kicked him.

"Ooh!" he moaned, as he was knocked backwards.

He then jumped and slashed the Zeo Megazord with his cannon arm, knocking it back, and then he fried lasers out of it at the Megazord, and then Tommy and Rocky switched seats.

"Zeo III Battle Helmet, activate!" Rocky shouted.

Zeozord III's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

"Here, let me give you a lift?" Rocky asked, before pressing the button.

Zeozord III's helmet then fried its beam from the top of it, which hit People Pitcher, and then levitated him off the ground. The beam kept on People Pitcher, lifting him up and down, causing him to hit the ground several times, until the beam stopped, and then People Pitcher fell onto his chest.

Tommy and Rocky then switched seats again, and then Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet reappeared on the Megazord's head.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, now!" Tommy shouted, pressing the button.

The Zeo Megazord's head lit up, and then the saber appeared in its hand.

 _Zeo,_ _Zeo!_

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the saber, but then People Pitcher fired steam out of his mouth at it, but it spun around while moving backwards. The Zeo Megazord then hit People Pitcher in the chest as it walked past him, then turned around and hit him again on the shoulder.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"This pitcher's going back to the minors!" Tommy announced, as the Rangers crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the Saber, and then slashed People Pitcher with it.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

People Pitcher then fell backwards, and was then destroyed when he hit the ground.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"Yes!" Tommy cheered, as Kat clapped her hands. "Home run!"

The Rangers then held their fists up in triumph.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

The Zeo Megazord then lowered the saber, and stood at ease.

* * *

Later that day, they were all at the school baseball field for the match against Stone Canyon, which Ernie was commentating. Tanya was on the pitcher's mound, while Shawn was on first base, Rocky was right field and Adam was left field, while Vera, Tommy, Kat and Billy were all watching from the stands. The score so far was 1-0 to Angel Grove, and the crowd was currently cheering, as it was the last inning.

 _"Well, this is it, forks! Stone Canyon is down to their last out!"_ Ernie announced, as player walked up to the batting area. _"Unfortunately for the Angel Grove Tigers, who lead by a score of one to nothing, this is the harder the Bears order!"_

"Alright, we got two down!" Tanya yelled to the other players. "Two down! Keep it alive, you guys!"

"Oh, man. I hope Tanya's got enough energy left for the rest of this inning." Tommy sighed.

"Yeah." Kat agreed, hopingly. "That fight took a lot outta her, thanks to King Mondo."

"And Prince Sprocket, Klank and Orbus." Vera added, sighing.

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "It's obvious they're not fans of baseball."

The rest of the crowd cheered as Tanya got ready to pitch. When she threw however, the player manged to hit it with the bat, and ran off. Tanya turned as the ball went towards Rocky.

 _"Past the base head, with number 12, Johnson!"_ Ernie announced, as Rocky picked the ball off, making Johnson stop at first base. _"Boy, you really got a hold of that one!"_

Rocky threw the ball to the second baseman, who then caught it, then turned around and threw it to Tanya, who caught it.

"Alright." she said, as she turned around.

 _"Next up is number 1, center fielder John Peterson!"_ Ernie announced, as the player walked to the batter's area.

The crowd cheered, and then Tanya threw the ball high, causing Peterson to look up and not see it, but then the catcher caught it. The crowd cheered as the catcher then threw it back towards Tanya, who then caught it. Kat and Tommy looked at each other worriedly, while Billy and Vera did the same thing.

 _"Looks like Angel Grove's rookie pitcher might be getting a little tired out there!"_ Ernie announced.

Tanya readied herself, and then threw the ball at Peterson, who manged to hit it with the bat towards left field. The crowd cheered as he ran off towards first base, while Johnson ran to second.

"Duck it! Duck it! Duck it!" Tanya yelled.

Adam picked up the ball.

 _"And Peterson knocked one into center field!"_ Ernie announced.

Adam then threw the ball away.

"Hold up! Hold up! Hold up!" Tanya shouted, making Johnson stop at third base.

 _"And things don't look too good for Angel Grove right now!"_ Ernie announced.

Second baseman threw the ball back to Tanya, who caught it and turned to the catcher.

 _"With runners on first and third, that brings out Billy Thompson!"_ Ernie announced, as Thompson walked towards the batter's area. _"And the prayer's handing of 527 at 80 home runs! He also holds five state records for hitting! Oh, boy."_

"Right, we got two down, you guys!" Tanya yelled to her team. "Two down!"

Tanya then readied herself, as the crowd cheered loudly, and then threw the ball at Thompson, who swung to hit it but missed, as the catcher caught it.

"Strike one!" the man behind the catcher shouted.

The catcher then threw the ball back to Tanya, who caught it as the crowd cheered. She then walked back onto the mound, and then turned back to Thompson, and then she readied herself. She then threw the ball at Thompson, who didn't even swing this time, allowing the catcher to catch it.

"Strike two!" the man shouted.

Kat and Vera both grinned widely, something Tommy and Billy both noticed. The catcher threw the ball back to Tanya, who caught it and then walked back onto the mound. The crowd cheered louder as she turned back to Thompson, and then readied herself. Tommy, Billy, Kat and Vera all turned to each other, a mixed expression on their faces. Tanya then threw the ball at Thompson, who this time hit the ball towards right field.

 _"It's a long drive deep to right field!"_ Ernie announced.

Tommy, Billy, Vera and Kat all stood up, as did the Stone Canyon players who weren't on the pitch.

"Yes!" one cheered.

Thompson then ran off, as Johnson made his way towards the catcher's area, while Peterson ran towards second base, while Rocky ran towards the fence near the end of the ballpark.

 _"This one could leave the ballpark! Going! Going! Going!"_ Ernie announced.

One of the Stone Canyon players in the rest area began chanting 'going' himself.

Rocky jumped up once he reached the fence, and manged to catch the ball.

"Yeah!" Billy, Kat, Vera and Tommy cheered, as the rest of the crowd whooped.

 _"Holy smoke, he did it!"_ Ernie announced. _"I don't believe it!"_

Rocky took the ball out of his glove and sighed.

"Denigrate!" Ernie bellowed.

"Whoo!" Rocky whooped.

"Alright!" Tanya cheered, jumping up. "Yes!"

The crowd, including Billy, Vera, Kat and Tommy all clapped.

"Way to go!" Billy cheered.

The Stone Canyon players huffed, one throwing his helmet to the ground, while the Angel Grove players gathered around each other. Tommy and Kat then hugged each other, while Billy and Vera did the same, and then they ran out onto the pitch.

"Yeah! Alright!" Tommy cheered.

Shawn walked towards Tanya glumly, as she and Adam hugged each other.

"Well, that was a nice game, although, you almost blew it." he told Tanya.

"What are you talking about?!" Tanya demanded.

"You almost gave up the _whole_ game in the ninth inning." Shawn explained.

"She only had a one-one lead!" Adam argued.

"Yeah!" Tanya pointed out.

"You know, Auston didn't give her anything!" Adam said, angrily.

"Man, come on. We won by this game by luck." Shawn told them. "Forget it. We'll just talk about this later."

"No, I don't think so!" Tanya snapped. "See, ever since I joined this team, you've given me nothing but negative attitude! If you cannot support me, then I don't think there's anything else we need to discuss, period!"

Shawn looked shocked. "Well, fine." he then said. "If that's the way you want to play it, it's cool with me!"

He then walked off in a huff, leaving Tanya upset.

"That was awesome." Adam remarked, trying to cheer her up. "I'm proud of you."

Tanya put her head down. "Yeah, it was a good game, wasn't it?" she asked, glumly.

"Not the game. You stood up for yourself." Adam explained. "And that was really cool."

Tanya looked up at him. "But I also lost my boyfriend." she told him.

"He didn't deserve you." Adam told her.

Tanya kept her head down, but then smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks, Adam." she said, before she hugged him. "You're the best."

They then separated and laughed, and then the others all gathered around them.

"Yoo-hoo!" Rocky whooped, jumping behind them.

Billy then high-fived Tanya, while Vera patted Tanya's shoulder, and then Tanya and Kat hugged each other, while Rocky and Tommy high-fived each other. Tommy and Adam then high-fived each other, while Vera hugged Rocky tightly, and then Tommy and Tanya high-fived each other, when Vera let go of Rocky.


	26. Mind in a Machine

**A/N: This is my first original chapter in Zeo.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Kat and Tanya were watching Rocky and Adam spar against each other, while Tommy was helping Billy with his moves - even through he was a lot better than he was three years ago. Rocky sent a kick at Adam, who dodged it and then grabbed Rocky's leg and flipped him over, and he then tried to punch Rocky, but missed as he moved and tackled him, knocking him down.

"Rocky and Adam sure are good." Tanya remarked.

"I know." Kat agreed.

Tommy then blocked an attack from Billy, and then tried to trip him up, but he dodged and hit it in the chest.

"Nice one, Billy." he said. "You've improved."

"Thanks." Billy said.

Rocky then helped Adam up.

"Cleaver move." Adam admitted.

"Thanks." Rocky said.

All four of them then walked towards the girls, when Vera came in carrying a letter.

"Hi, guys." she said.

"Hi, Vera." Rocky said back, making her blush, when he saw the letter. "Who's that off?"

"Sophie." Vera replied.

Tanya looked confused, while the others raised their eyebrows.

"Who's Sophie?" Tanya asked.

"My predecessor." Vera explained, as she sat down near her and Kat.

"Huh?" Tanya asked, looking confused.

"A friend of ours." Billy translated.

"And she was one of us." Adam explained.

"She was a Ranger too!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Shh!" Kat shushed, putting her finger to her lips.

"Sorry." Tanya whispered.

"Why'd she write to you anyway, Vera?" Tommy asked.

"A promise I made before she left for New York." Vera explained.

 **(Flashback)**

Sophie and Vera were looking at each other in the Youth Center, before walking towards the lockers together.

 _"It was right after Jerry Robinson offered her that photography job."_ Vera explained.

Vera and Sophie made it to the lockers, and saw no one around.

"Well, are you gonna take it?" Vera asked.

"I don't know, Vera." Sophie replied, looking worried. "This is what I've wanted my whole life, but I'm worried what's gonna happen to..."

"You're worried about the others, aren't you." Vera guessed, quietly. "And you don't know what will happen to the Power Rangers."

Sophie nodded, tears in her eyes.

"You do know the others are gonna want you to do this, Soph." Vera told her.

"I don't know to do, Vera!" Sophie cried. "I've never been this worried before!"

"Would you be happier if I wrote to you once a week - if they convince you to go - and I can keep you updated on what's happening?" Vera asked.

Sophie looked up at her. "You'd...you'd do that?" Sophie asked, bewildered.

Vera nodded. "If you'd want me to." she said. "It'll be like we're pen-pals or something."

Sophie hugged Vera tightly.

 _"And we've been on pen-pal terms ever since."_ Vera explained.

Sophie let go of Vera and nodded.

 **(End flashback)**

The others looked surprised.

"I've been keeping her updated on what's been happening here ever since she left." Vera finished.

"So you told her about Mondo and the Machine Empire?" Adam deduced.

"And Aisha staying in Africa and Tanya taking her place?" Kat asked.

"And about us getting new suits and powers?" Rocky asked.

"And about the Command Center blowing up?" Tommy asked.

"And about me stepping down to assist Alpha in the Power Chamber?" Billy asked.

"Yes." Vera said, before opening the letter. "You know, she said the same thing Adam said after I told her about our first battle with the Cogs."

"About how weird it is without Billy there with us?" Adam guessed.

"Mm-mmm. She said, 'if I was still there, I would've found it weird being out there without Billy'." Vera explained.

"What was Sophie like?" Tanya asked.

"She was kind, fair, honest..." Billy explained.

"Never afraid to speak her mind..." Tommy added.

"And very heroic too." Adam added.

"So...by predecessor...does that mean, she was a Ranger before Vera?" Tanya asked.

"Yep." Rocky replied. "Apart from Billy and Tommy we all have one."

"Mine, Rocky's and Aisha's were chosen to attend this peace conference, and then we took their places." Adam explained.

"While mine left to pursue her dream the same time Sophie left." Kat explained.

"And Aisha's yours." Tommy finished.

"Wow." Tanya said, amazed. "What's she say?"

"Oh, she says 'how's everything going?'" Vera explained. "'I'm doing okay here in New York, but hearing about what's going on down there's really making me feel easier about leaving.'"

"Wow." Rocky said. "She really has a way with words."

"Yeah." Vera said, blushing slightly.

"How come you've never told us you and Sophie have been pen-pals since she left before?" Billy asked.

"Oh...well, I've been...unable to explain it before." Vera explained. "And it's the first letter I've had from her since Mondo arrived."

"Oh." Billy said, understandably.

Bulk and Skull then came in, and walked towards them, and saw the letter in Vera's hand.

"What's that you've got?" Bulk asked, curiously.

"A letter from Sophie." Vera explained, as they all looked up at him.

"The camera girl?" Bulk asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yep." Rocky confirmed.

"You know, I used to think she was stupid." Skull admitted. "But ever since she left, I've actually sort of missed her."

"Yeah, I know. Me too." Bulk admitted. "I still find it weird when her pictures don't appear in the school newspaper."

"I know what you both mean." Billy sighed, admittingly.

"How's things going for her anyway?" Bulk asked.

"She's doing fine." Vera replied. "She hopes that everyone's well, and that everything's alright."

"Well, if it weren't for the Power Rangers, who knows what could happen." Skull admitted.

"Hey, it's not like one of em's gonna turn against the others." Adam told them.

Bulk and Skull then walked off, looking confused.

"What did he mean by that?" Skull whispered.

"How should I know." Bulk whispered back. "After all the schemes we pulled trying to find out who they were, I don't think they'll turn bad."

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were in the throne room, having been listening to the conversation in their viewing globe.

"Hmm. A Power Ranger turning against the others." Mondo said. "Now, that's not a bad idea!"

"Of course, darling." Machina agreed. "It's absolutely perfect!"

"I agree, but how are we suppose to turn one against the others, my liege?" Klank asked.

"Simple, we send down a monster that can switch minds, and have it switch minds with one of the Rangers." Mondo explained, as he paced around the room.

"Brilliant idea, daddy!" Sprocket agreed, giddily.

"And I know just the monster to send, dear." Machina grinned, as a monster appeared in the viewing globe. "Mastique should be prefect for this."

"I agree, my dearest, but since she's a woman, she'll have to switch minds with one of the female Rangers." Mondo explained.

"You're right there, darling." Machina admitted.

"And I've got just the plan, sire." Klank said.

"And what's that?" Orbus asked.

"We send down a platoon of Cogs to lure the Rangers out, and then she can grab one of the Rangers and teleport away with her." Klank explained.

"Where she can then swap bodies with her without the others seeing." Sprocket finished.

"Excellent idea, you two." Mondo remarked. "Send them down to the park!"

"Right away, your highness." Klank said, bowing.

He then ran off with Orbus on his shoulder.

"Those Rangers are really in for a shock this time, getting attacked by someone in one of their body's!" Mondo laughed.

* * *

A while later, Mastique and a bunch of Cogs were at the park.

"Alright, then, get to work!" she bellowed. "The quicker we get the Rangers out here the better!"

The Cogs then marched around the park, and then the people in the park ran away scared.

 **(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was working at the computer when the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "There's a monster at the park!"

"Contact the Rangers immediately, Alpha!" Zordon ordered.

* * *

Back in the Youth Center, Vera had finished reading the letter while the boys had gone back to sparring - Adam trying to tackle Rocky, but missed as he jumped, while Billy blocked a punch from Tommy - while Kat and Tanya were at the counter, when their communicators went off. They all turned to each other and then ran towards the lockers.

"This is Tommy." Tommy answered. "Go ahead, Zordon?"

 _"King Mondo has sent a monster and a bunch of Cogs to the park! You must get there and stop them immediately."_ Zordon explained.

"We're on our way." Tommy told him, before turning to Billy. "Better help Alpha out in the Power Chamber."

"I'm on it." Billy told him, before teleporting away.

"Right. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as they put their hands behind their backs.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then arrived at the park, and saw the Cogs scaring people away.

"Hold it right there!" Tommy shouted.

The Cogs then turned away from the people, and then towards the Rangers.

"You're not harming anyone else, you gear heads!" Adam shouted, pointing at them.

"We'll see about that!" Mastique laughed, walking out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?!" Vera demanded.

"Mastique's the name, and you're my game, Rangers!" Mastique laughed. "Get them!"

The Cogs then charged in, and then the Rangers went in to fight.

Rocky did a sideways handspring, and then two backwards handsprings, and then blocked an attack from one's staff, and then grabbed it and threw the Cog down, then blocked a kick from a second and then hit it with his chest with his arm. He then dodged a punch from one, before hitting it in the back with his arm, then kicked another as it came at him, then ducked a tackled a third.

Tanya ducked as one tried to punch her, before punching it herself, and then grabbed it by the arm and pulled it down. She then spun around while jumping, and kicked another in the chest, and then tackled a third, before kicking a fourth in the chest while lying down, causing it to sparkle.

Adam dodged one as it came at him, and kicked it in the back, knocking it against a tree, causing it to sparkle. He then turned and saw two more jumping towards him.

"Zeo Power Punch!" he shouted, powering up his fists.

He then punched the two of them before they could hit him, knocking them down and causing them to sparkle.

Kat did two backwards handsprings to avoid one's kick, and then ducked as another tried to hit her, before she grabbed its arm and chopped it in the chest with her hand, and then threw it towards the first. She then blocked a punch from a third before kicking it in the chest, and then did a back flip to avoid a fourth as it tried to tackle her, before she jumped and kicked it right in the chest, causing it to sparkle.

Tommy grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down, then punched a second in the chest, and then turned around and fly kicked a third. He then turned to another three, who then opened their helmets up, and fired blasts out of its eyes at him, but he did three backwards handsprings to avoid them, before striating himself up.

"Zeo Flying Kick!" he shouted, as he charged at them.

He then jumped up, and kicked one of the Cogs right in the chest about three times in the chest, and then back flipped in the air as it fell over, knocking down another two as it did, causing them all to sparkle.

Vera dodged as one charged at her, then kicked it in the side, knocking it against a tree, causing it to sparkle. She dodged as another tried to hit her with its staff, which she then grabbed hold of, and then hit the Cog in the chest with her elbow, knocking it down. She then turned to her left and saw one heading towards her, but then turned to her right and saw another coming towards her from that direction. As soon as the two got close, she jumped and split kicked them both, knocking them down and causing them to sparkle.

Adam grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down, while Kat punched one in the chest and Tanya tackled another, while Mastique was watching from nearby.

"Hmm. The female Rangers are all pretty good. I'll just have to grab the first one that comes towards me." she decided.

Vera punched a Cog in the chest with both fists, and then turned to Mastique, and she then charged at her.

"Zeo Power Chop!" she shouted, arming her hands like choppers.

She then jumped and tried to hit Mastique with her right hand, but she grabbed it before it hit her.

"Huh?" Vera muttered.

Mastique then twisted Vera's arm and then pulled her down.

"Ah!" Vera groaned loudly, as she hit the grass.

Rocky spun around and kicked a Cog before her saw her.

"Guys, Vera's in trouble!" he shouted.

Adam - who was nearest - punched a Cog in the chest - causing it to sparkle as it fell over - and then saw Mastique holding Vera to the ground with her foot.

"I'll get her!" he shouted, running towards them.

"Tut, tut, tut. You Rangers are so stupid!" Mastique laughed. "Ta-ta for now!"

She clicked her fingers, and she and Vera then both disappeared, just as Adam jumped towards them, but hit the ground as they both left before he made it.

"No!" Adam yelled, hitting the ground with his fists. "Guys, she got Vera!"

"What?!" Tanya exclaimed, blocking a punch from a Cog.

"You're joking?!" Kat asked hopefully, tackled another.

Tommy then kicked one in the side and ran towards him, while Rocky hit another in the chest with his elbow and then hit it in the back with his fist - knocking it down - and then joined Tommy and Adam - who by now had gotten back up.

"Where Vera and that monster go?" Rocky wondered, rubbing his helmet.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

Kat then kicked a Cog in the chest hard, and then Tanya fly kicked another, knocking it down as it sparkled, and then they both ran towards the boys.

"Why would Mastique take Vera for?" Kat questioned.

"That's what I want to know." Adam admitted.

Tommy then held his communicator to his mouth. "Alpha, Billy, the monster's kidnapped Vera!" he explained franticly. "Can you locate them?"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were working on the computers trying to locate them, but they weren't having much luck.

"We're not having much luck, Tommy." Alpha replied. "Oh, AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

"Vera's communicator signal must be being jammed." Billy suggested. "It'll take us a while to find her."

 _"Alright."_ Tommy sighed. _"We'll return to the Power Chamber while you keep trying."_

"Right." Billy said, as he continued trying to find Vera.

* * *

In a quarry, Mastique still had her foot on Vera, who was struggling to move, before Mastique moved her foot of Vera.

"It's no use fighting!" she hissed, picking Vera up. "You're lucky I need you in one piece...for now!"

She then threw Vera back and then slashed her with her hand, hitting Vera so hard, she de-morphed once she hit the ground.

"Whatever you're planning, my friends will find me!" Vera shouted, getting up while clutching her chest.

"I don't think so!" Mastique hissed.

She then charged at Vera, and then grabbed her shoulders, and pressed her forehead against hers. A weird surge went through their bodies before they separated, and they held their heads down.

"What...what's going on?" Mastique asked, looking up and then at her hands. "What did you do to me?!"

Vera looked up, her eyes looking menacing. "I switched our bodies!" she growled.

Vera - now in Mastique's body looked at her. "What?!" she exclaimed.

Mastique clicked Vera's neck. "You didn't know I was so talented." she said, before touching her neck. "Did you?"

Vera yelped, as the last words had been her own voice. "That's me?!" she exclaimed.

"To the galaxy you...are now Mastique of the Machine Empire." Mastique mocked, before bringing out Vera's Zeonizer.

"No!" Vera cried.

Zeo Ranger V's Ranger suit then covered Mastique. "And I'm Zeo Ranger V!" she laughed.

"What are you planning?!" Vera demanded, pointing at her.

"I plan to destroy your friends one by one when they least expect it!" Mastique explained, laughingly.

Vera then charged at her in anger.

"You won't get away with this!" she yelled, as she tried to hit Mastique, who manged to grab her arm.

"I already have, and you won't be able to tell your friends without the voice box!" Mastique laughed, before reaching for her body's voice box.

"You can't do that...!" Vera yelled, as Mastique ripped the voice box out, cutting her off.

Vera then ran at Mastique, who then dodged and kicked her in the back, knocking her down.

"Let's see how you like it when you're friends attack you instead of me!" Mastique laughed, as she stomped on the voice box, destroying it.

She jumped on Vera and activated the tracker on her own body.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were still trying to locate Vera and Mastique, while the others - now without their helmets - were waiting. Rocky and Adam had both put their helmets on the computer, and were both pacing around while the others stood by the computers while holding their helmets.

"Any luck yet, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid not, Tommy." Billy replied.

The alarm then went off.

"We've picked up something." Alpha explained.

Rocky and Adam both picked up their helmets as they all gathered around him.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Vera is battling Mastique at the quarry!"

"Then that's where we're going." Tommy told him, before they all touched their belts. "Back to action!"

* * *

Mastique jumped and corkscrew kicked Vera in the chest, knocking her down, when the rest of the Rangers came running towards her.

"Vera, are you alright?" Tommy asked, once they got to her.

"I'm fine." Mastique replied. "There was something on her body which prevented you from tracking us."

"Good thing you took it out then." Adam remarked.

Vera then got up and looked at her friends, as they didn't know about the body switch.

"Guys, no!" she shouted, but all they heard was a muffle.

"Huh?" Tanya muttered, turning to her.

"She's an imposter!" Vera shouted, but it came out muffled.

"Laser Pistols!" Tommy shouted.

The Rangers and Mastique all brought them out.

"Stop!" Vera shouted, but it was muffled.

"Fire!" Tommy shouted.

They fired their Laser Pistols at Vera, who held her arms out pleadingly.

"Guys, no! It's me, Vera!" she cried, muffled.

The lasers then hit her in the chest and knocked her down.

 _"I've got to get outta here and think of a way to get back to normal."_ Vera thought.

She clicked her fingers and disappeared.

"Not again!" Tommy barked.

"At least this time she didn't take Vera." Rocky added.

"Ture." Tommy admitted, before holding his communicator to his mouth. "Billy, can you and Alpha locate her again?"

 _"We'll try."_ Billy replied.

* * *

Vera arrived in the middle of a forest.

 _"I've got to make sure they don't track me, or I'm never gonna find a way to get my body back."_ she realized, thinking.

She quickly looked at Mastique's body, and saw the tracking device on her left shoulder, and then she turned it off.

 _"At least now I'll have time to think."_ she thought, before sitting down on the grass.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were had located a beep on the scanner, but then it vanished.

"Huh?" Billy muttered, lowering his eyebrows. "Alpha, is it me, or did the beep just go off?"

"It's not just you, Billy." Alpha replied. "I saw it vanish too."

"Guys, I've got bad news." Billy said into the speaker. "We lost her!"

* * *

At the quarry, the Rangers were annoyed by this, but Mastique was the most annoyed.

"Right." Tommy sighed. "We'll have to wait till she shows up again."

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Alpha and I'll keep trying to locate her." Billy explained, as Alpha worked on the computer. "You guys head back to the..."

 **(The Quarry)**

 _"..Youth Center and wait until we call."_ Billy told them.

"Right." Tommy replied, before turning to the others. "Let's go!"

They then put both their hands on their belts and teleported away, Mastique coping them easily.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus had all watched in.

"Excellent!" Mondo cheered, turning to the others. "Excellent! My plan is going perfectly."

"Indeed it is, darling." Machina grinned. "Mastique will soon gain the other Rangers trust, and then she destroy them and their precious Power Chamber one by one."

"And when they least expect it." Sprocket finished. "Oh, dad, this is your best scheme yet."

"Thank you, my son." Mondo smiled.

"It's a pity Vera manged to escape in Mastique's body before they could destroy her." Klank pointed out.

"I know what you mean." Orbus agreed. "Good thing we have spare parts to keep making and transferring Mastique's body back to her own when finished."

"Yes, indeed." Mondo grinned. "Let's just hope Vera doesn't try to switch her body back with Mastique's."

"Well, since Mastique ripped out the voice box, it'll be impossible for her to communicate with the others." Machina explained.

"Yes, indeed, meaning nothing can go wrong!" Mondo laughed.

* * *

At the Youth Center, the Rangers and Mastique all walked in - although she was looking around.

"Well, we'd better wait until Billy alerts us on where Mastique is." Tommy explained.

He and Rocky then went off to spar against each other, while Adam and the girls all sat down at a table.

"Hey, Vera, don't you have a letter to write?" Adam asked.

Mastique turned to him. "Huh?" she asked, muttering.

"Yeah, don't you have write to Sophie to keep her updated?" Tanya asked.

"I..." Mastique muttered, rubbing her head. "I must've forgot. Before you all arrived, I got hit on the head. Must've giving me some memory loss or something."

"Oh, right." Adam said, understandably. "Well, when you remember, don't forget to write."

Mastique nodded, not excepting this.

Rocky sent a fly kick at Tommy, who dodged it, and tried to punch him, but Tommy grabbed his arm and pulled him over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Rocky exclaimed, as he hit the mat. "Ow!"

"You alright?" Tommy asked, holding his hand out.

"Yeah." Rocky replied, taking it.

Tommy then helped Rocky up, as Zeke walked into the Youth Center.

"Hi, Zeke." Rocky said, spotting him.

"Oh, hi, guys." Zeke replied, walking towards. "Where's Vera?"

"She's over there, why?" Tommy asked, pointing towards Adam and the girls.

"We're meant to do a protect together in time for next week." Zeke explained. "She was meant to meet me outside the school today, but she never showed up."

"Oh, she's been helping Tanya with her homework." Rocky explained. "She must've lost track of the time or something."

"Oh, right." Zeke said, understandably. "It's understandable. I have trouble keeping track of the time myself."

He then walked over towards Adam and the girls.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Oh, hi, Zeke." Adam said, turning to him.

"Hi, Zeke." Kat said, waving at him.

Mastique looked up at him in confusion.

"You okay, Vera?" Zeke asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Uh, sort of." Mastique replied.

"She hit her head on a tree branch by accident." Adam told Zeke. "She's suffering from some memory loss."

"Oh, right." Zeke said, understandably. "Well, can we meet up tomorrow after school?"

"Tomorrow!" Vera yelled, getting up. "Buzz off! I'm busy tomorrow!"

She then walked off in a huff, leaving Zeke and the Rangers confused. Zeke then walked over to the counter, while Rocky and Tommy both walked towards the others as Mastique left the room.

"Guys, is it me, or has Vera been acting weird since Mastique captured her?" Adam asked, quietly.

"It's not _you_." Rocky told him.

"Hmm. I think I'll follow and keep an eye on her." Tommy suggested. "You guys wait here in case Billy spots Mastique."

"Alright, Tommy." Kat agreed, with Tanya nodding.

Tommy then left the room after Mastique, while Zeke turned back to the others, a drink of orange juice in his hand.

""I think Vera must've hit her head harder than you thought." he suggested.

"I agree." Tanya said. "That's not like her at all."

Kat, Rocky and Adam all nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the forest, Vera was looking down at a lake while coached, staring at Mastique's body.

 _"What can I do?"_ she asked herself, thinking. _"I'm a machine that'll get destroyed by my friends on sight. Meanwhile, Mastique's running around in my body like a free bird!"_

She clutched her fist and hit the ground.

 _"But what is she trying to do?"_ she wondered, thinking.

 **(Flashback)**

"I plan to destroy your friends one by one when they least expect it!" Mastique explained, laughingly.

 **(Flashback ends)**

 _"That's it!"_ Vera realized, thinking. _"She plans to attack the others when they least except it."_

She then stood up.

 _"I've gotta get to the Power Chamber and try and warn them!"_ she realized, thinking.

She then clicked her fingers and then disappeared.

* * *

In the park, Tommy was following Mastique down a pathway, when she stopped behind a tree. He then hid behind the other side of the tree, as she pressed her communicator and teleported off.

"Why would Vera teleport off to the Power Chamber without being notified by Billy or Alpha?" Tommy muttered, putting his hand to his chin. "There's only one way to find out."

He checked to see if the area was clear, and then pressed his own communicator, and teleported off.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were both still trying to locate Vera.

"I don't get it, Zordon." Billy admitted. "Why would Mastique want to avoid us locating her, when she doesn't one of the others hostage anymore?"

"You raise a good question, Billy." Zordon admitted. "I am not sure about it myself."

Mastique then arrived behind them, and then Alpha turned to her.

"Vera, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused as Billy turned to her.

"Yeah, we didn't call you." he told her.

"I know you didn't!" Mastique snarled.

She then punched Billy in the chest, and threw him over the computer.

"Vera, what are you doing?" Alpha demanded, franticly, touching Mastique's arm.

"Take a hint, you bucket of blots!" Mastique growled.

She then turned Alpha around and ripped out some of his wires.

"Vera, what has come over you?!" Zordon demanded. "You're not acting like yourself!"

Tommy then arrived near the chambers. "That's exactly what I've been wondering!" he admitted.

Mastique then sniggered, while turning to Tommy, and then Zordon. "I guess there's no fooling you two!" she snarled. "Guess the game's up!"

She brought out Vera's Zeonizer, and then morphed into Zeo Ranger V.

"Your Ranger and I have switched bodies!" she laughed, touching her helmet's forehead.

"Mastique!" Tommy exclaimed, before bringing out his Zeonizer. "It's morphin time!"

 **(Morph Sequence)**

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

"Nobody messes with any of my friends!" he growled, clutching his fist.

Billy lifted his head up from behind the computer, rubbing his forehead.

"Really?" Mastique laughed.

She then brought out Vera's Laser Pistol, and fired at the computer, destroying some of the panels, and knocking Billy out again.

"Billy!" Tommy cried. "You're pay for this!"

He then charged at her, but she dodged out of the way, and then fired the Laser Pistol at his back, knocking him over the computer and onto Billy.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" she laughed evilly. "You've lost, Zordon!"

Vera then arrived in the right near the damaged computer. "End of the line, Mastique!" she growled, muffled.

She then grabbed Mastique, and then clicked her fingers, making them both disappear.

"Tommy, Billy, wake up!" Zordon shouted.

Tommy got up off Billy and took and his helmet off, and then Billy got up while rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't believe that monster switched bodies with Vera." Tommy admitted.

"I know, Tommy." Zordon told him. "This was truly unexpected. Fortunately, Vera herself arrived while you were out cold, and has teleported Mastique away from the Power Chamber."

"We've gotta find them fast." Tommy realized. "Who knows what might happen?"

Billy began putting Alpha's wires back in.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, once Billy had finished. "What happened?!"

"Vera and Mastique switched bodies, Alpha." Billy explained. "It was her that trashed the computer."

Alpha walked towards it. "Well, fortunately, she didn't do much damage." he explained.

Billy walked towards the computer and began helping Alpha fix it up. "It should be back online in about a few minutes." he told Tommy.

"Right, then we can alert the others about the switch." Tommy replied.

* * *

Vera and Mastique then arrived at the docks, and then Vera pinned Mastique to the ground.

"You can't win, Purple Ranger!" she laughed. "If you destroy me, you'll be trapped in my body forever! Can you live with that?!"

 _"I don't care, as long as you can't harm anyone else in the universe!"_ Vera growled, muffled.

Nearby, the other Rangers were walking when they saw Vera picked Mastique up.

"Do you see what I see?" Rocky asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I defiantly do." Adam replied.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted, as they put their hands behind their backs.

Vera then hit Mastique in the chest with a karate chop move, knocking her down, and causing her to de-morph. She then stared at her angrily, as Vera growled, when she was blasted by the others, all holding their Laser Pistols.

"Leave her alone!" Rocky shouted.

"Please!" Vera begged, muffled.

Rocky then stood near Mastique, while Adam jumped over Vera and aimed his Laser Pistol at her back, while Kat aimed hers on Vera's left, and Tanya aimed hers on Vera's right.

"Nice timing." Mastique grinned, getting up. "Let's take care of this creep."

"Right." Rocky said, before aiming his Laser Pistol at Vera.

"Rocky, stop!" she cried, muffled, as she held her hands out.

The Rangers were about to fire, when Tommy arrived and ran towards Rocky.

"Rocky, don't!" he yelled, pulling Rocky's arm down.

"You're just in time, Tommy!" Adam told him.

"Wait! We can't be sure who's who. They've changed bodies." Tommy explained.

"What?!" Rocky exclaimed, turning to Mastique.

"We've changed bodies, but we've changed back! I'm Vera!" she shouted.

"It's a lie!" Vera cried, muffled.

"Well, if they have, it does explain why Vera's been acting so weird all day." Kat admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

Tommy put his communicator to his mouth. "Billy, can you scan them so we can find out who's who?" he asked.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha had already started that, as they computer was now repaired.

"We're already working on that, Tommy." Billy explained, as Vera and Mastique were both being scanned.

"The scan is almost complete, Rangers." Alpha explained.

The scan kept on going, and then it finished.

"Vera's inside Mastique's body!" Alpha exclaimed. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

* * *

At the docks, the Rangers were shocked by the news.

"I don't believe it!" Kat cried.

"It's Vera!" Tanya exclaimed, looking at Vera.

"Imposter!" Tommy yelled, as he and Rocky grabbed Mastique by the arms.

"Vera, do it!" Rocky shouted.

"Right." Vera replied, muffled.

She then ran towards Mastique, and when she was close enough, she bashed her head against hers. A weird surge went through their bodies before they separated, and they held their heads down.

"Vera, you okay?" Rocky asked, touching her shoulder.

Vera opened her eyes and turned to him. "I am now, Rocky." she replied, smiling.

The others then gathered around her.

"Sorry for the blasts." Adam apologised.

"It's okay." Vera said. "She ripped out the voice box which prevented me from warning you all."

"Very cleaver of her." Tanya admitted.

Mastique then looked up and growled, as she couldn't speak anymore.

"Better suit up, Vera." Tommy advised, as the others got behind her.

"Right. It's morphin time!" Vera shouted, holding her hands behind her back.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covering in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

The six of them then ran forward.

"Zeo Power Weapons!" Tommy shouted, as they brought them out.

Mastique growled as Kat jumped up and then hit her with her shield, and then Tanya hit her with her clubs. Adam then charged and hit her with her hatchets as he ran past her, and then Tommy and Rocky both jumped and hit her with their sword/axes as they did. The two of them then stood up and turned to each other, and then linked their arms together, forming a boost position, as Vera ran at them with her daggers, and then jumped on their arms, and then they boosted her into the air.

"Zeo V Power Weapon!" she shouted.

She then dived towards Mastique, and crossed her daggers over her chest from either side of her as she came down, hitting her in the chest, knocking her out.

"Nice one, Vera." Adam remarked, as they regrouped.

"Thanks, Adam." Vera said, as Tanya touched her shoulder.

* * *

In the palace, Mondo, Machina, Klank and Orbus were in complete shock, having been watching the battle in the viewing globe.

"I don't believe it!" Machina cried. "Mastique's actually down!"

"Klank, get down there and see if you can help her!" Mondo ordered.

"Right away, my liege." Klank stuttered, bowing at him.

He then ran off, with Orbus following him.

* * *

Klank and Orbus peeked out from behind a crate.

"Oh, I don't believe it! Mastqiue's actually losing." Klank said in disbelief.

"Looks like she needs a boost." Orbus suggested.

"Then let's do it." Klank said.

Orbus lowered his head, and then Klank grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Around and around and away we go!" he bellowed, before letting Orbus go.

Orbus then landed on Mastique. "Ready for an upgrade?" he asked, raising his head and opening his mouth.

"Oh, no!" Tommy yelped. "Look?"

Orbus then began to send energy into Mastique, and then she grew giant. She then growled loudly while looking down at the Rangers. Orbus then flew back towards Klank, who then caught him.

"Let's get outta here." he suggested. "Hopefully she'll beat the Zeo Megazord."

"I hope so." Orbus admitted, as Klank ran off while holding him.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy shouted, clutching his fist.

"Right!" the others agreed, clutching their fists.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists in front of their helmets, and then stood up and held their right hands up in the air, while clutching their left fists.

The Zeozords then all showed up, and then the Rangers jumped up, and were teleported into their Zeozords.

"Zeozord VI, ready to rock!" Tommy shouted, arriving in his.

"Zeozord V, online!" Vera shouted, arriving in hers.

"Zeozord IV, primed!" Adam shouted, arriving in his.

"Zeozord II, nominal!" Tanya shouted, arriving in hers.

"Zeozord III, check!" Rocky shouted, arriving in his.

"Zeozord I, ready!" Kat shouted, arriving in hers.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Tommy shouted, bringing it out. "Initiate Zeo Megazord assembly now!"

He put his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls.

The screen then splits into five sections - Adam on the top left, Rocky on the top right, Kat on the bottom right, Tanya on the bottom left, and Vera in a box between them all.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" they all shouted, putting them on their controls.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III. Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders, and Zeozord VI then retracted its wings.

 _Go, Zeo_

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind, and then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the head, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Alright, let's take care of this creep!" Tommy suggested.

"Right!" the others agreed, holding their right arms up.

Mastique growled as she charged in at the Zeo Megazord, and then jumped to try and kick it, but it grabbed her leg and began spinning her around. The Zeo Megazord then let go of her, and then she hit the ground hard, and then Tommy and Vera switched seats in the cockpit.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet, activate!" Vera shouted.

Zeozord V's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

"This is for taking over my body, Mastique!" Vera shouted, before pressing the button.

Zeozord V's beak then opened up, and then a sonic scream came out of it, knocking Mastique off her feet, where she hit the ground hard. Vera and Tommy swapped seats again, and the Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet returned to the Megazord's head.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, now!" Tommy shouted, pressing the button.

The Zeo Megazord's head lit up, and then the saber appeared in its hand.

 _Zeo,_ _Zeo!_

Mastique got up and then charged at the Zeo Megazord, but then it slashed her with the saber, knocking her down again, making her roll on the ground.

"You're not taking over anyone's body ever again, Mastique!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the Saber, and then slashed Mastique with it.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Mastique then fell backwards, and was then destroyed when she hit the ground.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

"Yeah!" Adam cheered, clutching his fists.

"We did it!" Tanya cheered, clapping her hands.

"Alright!" Rocky cheered.

"Yes!" Vera cheered.

"Great work, guys!" Tommy commented.

The Zeo Megazord then lowered its saber, and then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, sparks were coming out of Mondo's ears.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted, disbelievingly. "Mastique actually lost!"

"I know what you mean, darling." Machina agreed.

"I'd have never believed it if I didn't see it, my liege." Klank admitted.

"That's another great plan down the drain!" Sprocket yelled. "Those Rangers are getting stronger all the time!"

"I know!" Mondo snapped. "Now we'll have to think of another plan to stop them!"

He then walked off angrily, sparks coming out of his ears.

* * *

Later, the Rangers and Billy all returned to the Youth Center. The others had told Vera everything Mastique had done while she was in her body.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal." Rocky admitted.

"Tell me about it." Vera sighed, as they all walked towards a table.

"At least we know you being rude wasn't really your fault." Tanya admitted.

"Yeah. Glad to have you back, Vera." Billy commented.

"Thanks, guys." Vera said, blushing.

Zeke then walked in and saw them all, and then Vera walked towards him.

"Uh...Zeke, look...about what happened earlier..." she tried to explain.

"Hey, it's okay." Zeke reassured. "Everyone has their bad days."

"So, tomorrow after school we start that project you meant?" Vera asked.

"Sure." Zeke told her, before leaning in towards her ear. "I know your secret, Vera."

"What secret?" Vera questioned, worried he'd found out who she was.

"Your secret crush on Rocky." Zeke explained.

"I..." Vera blushed, knowing it was true.

"Don't worry." Zeke assured. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Zeke." Vera grinned, happily.


	27. Every Dog Has His Day

**Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

On a road near the beach, the Rangers were all riding a new motorcycle each.

"Oh, man! These Zeo Jet Cycles are awesome!" Tommy remarked, as he lead the others along the road - first Vera, then Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and then Kat. "Alright!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Kat whooped.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"These babies are the best!" Vera cheered.

"Yeah! Billy and Alpha worked really hard on them!" Kat remarked.

They then all stopped on the sand.

"Follow me!" Tommy ordered.

He then started his Jet Cycle again and rode off, with the others all behind him, and soon they were on a road.

"Billy, these bikes check out great!" Tommy remarked.

 _"Glad to hear it, Tommy."_ Billy said. _"They should come in handy in the future."_

Tommy then stopped his Jet Cycle, and then the others all stopped around him.

"That's for sure." he agreed. "Alright, we're getting ready to come in...after we take one more lap around the lake. Come on!"

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered, as Tommy turned his Jet Cycle right. "Whoo-hoo!"

The others then turned their Jet Cycles and followed.

"Yeah!" Rocky whooed.

"Alright!" Vera cheered.

* * *

Later that day, Tommy, Vera, Billy and Tanya walked into the Youth Center, and walked towards Adam and Rocky, who were both looking at Kat, a dog, Ernie, Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull.

"Sit, Smokey!" Kat instructed.

Billy, Vera, Tanya and Tommy then made it to Rocky and Adam, as a bunch of other people watched Kat.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Billy asked them.

They all turned to Kat - who was leaning down by the dog - which then sat down.

"Good boy." Kat cooed, holding its leader. "Lie down!"

Smokey moved its front paws forward, and then lied down.

"Kathrine's about to present her finished civics project to..." Rocky explained.

"Lt. Stone..." Kat said, getting up and walking towards him. "..may I present Angel Grove's first specially trained rescue dog, Smokey."

Lt. Stone then took the leader.

"It doesn't look so special to me, sir." Bulk mocked quietly, with a British accent.

Smokey barked. Everyone turned to him as he barked again, and then ran towards the kitchen.

"Smokey, what's the matter boy?" Kat asked.

Smokey made it to the kitchen door, where smoke was coming out from the other side, and then he barked.

"My pizzas!" Ernie freaked. "I forgot my pizzas!"

He then ran towards Smokey.

"What's going on?" Lt. Stone wondered.

"Pizza?" Bulk questioned, looking around.

Ernie opened the kitchen door, and Smokey ran inside, and then he followed the dog.

"You know, Smokey's been specially trained to detect fire and many other dangers from miles around." Kat explained, getting Rocky and Vera to look impressed.

Smokey came out of the kitchen door, and then turned around.

"His hearing and sense of smell are much more sensitive than a human's." Kat explained.

Smokey ran off, as Ernie came out carrying a burnt pizza on a tray, when Kat walked towards him.

"You okay, Ernie?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ernie sighed, looking at the burnt pizza. "Thank goodness that, uh, Smokey was here. I would've lost the whole place."

Bulk and Skull both smirked, as Lt. Stone walked behind them.

"Very impressive." he said sarcastically, before putting his hands on their shoulders. "Better trained, that a lot of my recruits."

Bulk and Skull turned to him, looking confused.

* * *

Near a small mountain, Klank was standing on the edge and looking at smoke coming out from the quarry beneath it - holding Orbus as he did.

"Orbus, you see that?" he asked, pointing at the smoke. "Just as I suspected, this place is waiting to self-destruct. We have to give it a little help..."

 _"Klank!"_ bellowed Mondo's voice.

"Coming!" Klank said.

* * *

Later, they were in Mondo's palace, in the throne room.

"Well, did you find anything?" Mondo asked.

"Yes, sire." Klank replied. "Just outside of Angel Grove, we found a hidden pocket of molten lava, just waiting to be tapped."

"Hey, that's perfect!" Sprocket exclaimed, joyfully. "We pump the lava out and use it to destroy the Power Rangers."

"But that was our idea!" Orbus exclaimed, offended.

"Lovely, Sprocket." Machina said, ignoring him. "What a magnificent plan you've come up with."

"Excuse me, but that idea..." Klank argued.

"Klank, that is enough!" Mondo bellowed, hitting the floor with his staff.

Sprocket laughed as Mondo began to pace around the room.

"I just happen to have the perfect monster to get the lava out of the ground." he explained.

* * *

Later, back at the mountain, a bunch of Cogs and the monster - name Digster - who had a small robot on his head, were on it, digging up the lava.

"Take that molten lava!" it ordered.

He put a jackhammer in the ground, and began to dig up the lava, while the Cogs either diged or lifted boulders up and threw them away.

"Yeah! I love this job!" he cheered.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull were all walking towards Smokey, Kat and her friends.

"Kathrine, on behalf of the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol..." Lt. Stone said, as Bulk and Skull saluted. "..I want to officially thank you, for this tremendous service."

"Your welcome." Kat smiled, as they shook hands.

Everyone else then clapped, as Lt. Stone leaned down near Smokey, and then Bulk and Skull crouched down.

"And I officially designate you, Smokey..." he went on.

Kat smiled as he pinned something on Smokey's lead.

"..as the _new_ Sgt. in the Angel Grove Search and Rescue unit." he finished, as he'd pinned Sgt. stripes on his lead.

"Smokey!" Kat cheered, as everyone clapped - except Bulk and Skull, who both hit themselves on their head with their saluted hands.

Smokey then shook Lt. Stone's hand with his paw, and then Bulk and Skull stood back up.

"So, Kat, where'd you learn to do this anyway?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, where'd you learn this, Kat?" Vera asked, cursorily.

"I used to help out the police department in Australia training dogs." Kat explained.

"Sgt. stripes and everything." Skull whispered to Bulk.

"Unbelievable." Bulk muttered, lowering his hand.

"You mean we're outranked by a _dog_?" Skull asked quietly, lowering his arm.

Kat smiled while turning to him.

"Yes it does, gentlemen." Lt. Stone confirmed. "And as your first assignment..."

Bulk and Skull looked nervous, while Adam and Vera both grinned at them.

"..you're to give the new Sgt. a bath." Lt. Stone explained, holding the lead out.

Everyone laughed at them as Bulk took the leader.

"Pretty important job, guys." Tommy joked. "Make him look his best."

Bulk saluted, while Skull looked confused.

"Bring him back to headquarters when you're finished." Lt. Stone told them.

Smokey then walked to Bulk's other side, and then he saluted the dog.

"Bye, Smokey." Kat said.

Bulk then walked off with Smokey, and then Skull followed.

"Bye, guys." Rocky said, waving.

"Bye." Tanya said.

* * *

Back on the mountain, Digster still had his jackhammer in the ground, while the Cogs were still removing boulders from the area.

"This could take forever!" he complained, lifting his jackhammer up.

"Move along!" said the robot.

"I know what to do." Digster said. "Move it!"

The Cogs moved away from the hole in the ground, and then Digster threw a small ball down it, which then landed in the lava.

"Blast it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" the robot muttered.

An explosion went off inside the lava, causing the mountain to shake, and then a Cog went up in sparks, as the lava began to move rapidly.

* * *

Outside the Youth Center, Bulk had shampoo all over his hair, while Skull was holding a bucket with one hand, and a sponge in the other - which was in the bucket.

"Hey, give me that?" Bulk asked, taking the bucket.

He then put his hand in it, and took out a fist-full of shampoo, and then placed it on Skull's head, and then rubbed it into his hair.

"Bulk, what are you doing?" Skull asked, as Bulk picked up some more shampoo and put it on his head.

"We have to get clean before we can wash the new Sgt." Bulk explained, rubbing the shampoo in Skull's head.

Skull turned to Smokey, who was in a big tin bucket. "The dog?" he questioned.

Bulk turned to Smokey. "Mm-mm." he muttered.

Smokey then sniffed something in the air.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Skull asked, noticing it.

Bulk turned to Smokey. "I think he smelled something." he said.

He and Skull then sniffed the air, and then Smokey ran out of the bucket, freaking them both out.

"Get him!" Bulk screamed.

Skull threw the sponge into the bucket as he and Bulk got up, and then they ran after Smokey.

* * *

Later, Smokey was sniffing the bushes near a hedge as he ran along beside it, and then he ran off.

Bulk and Skull both got on their patrol bike.

"Follow that dog!" Skull shouted, pointing forward.

Bulk then drove the bike away from the Youth Center.

"Hey, wait! Wait, Bulky, do you know where you're going?" Skull asked, as Bulk turned left. "Of, forget about it! Pull over!Let me drive?!"

Smokey turned away from a fire hydrant and then saw Bulk and Skull heading towards him on their bike - having now switched seats. Bulk was spinning a rope in his hand like a lasso.

"Get him, Bulky!" Skull said.

Bulk swung the lasso at Smokey, but he ran and the end of the lasso landed on top of the fire hydrant.

"I got him!" Bulk cheered, as Skull drove the bike. "Yee-haa!"

Bulk was then pulled off the bike by the weight of the fire hydrant, causing Skull to laugh as he turned to him, as Smokey kept on running down the road.

* * *

Later, Bulk and Skull both came into the Youth Center exhausted and dirty, and walked towards Lt. Stone by the counter. Bulk then patted Lt. Stone's shoulder, and then they both saluted as he turned to him, before lowering their arms.

"What happened to you two?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Um...been uh, looking for you, sir." Bulk explained.

"Uh...washed dog. Dog run way. Go bye, bye. Cannot find no knoll." Skull explained.

"What?!" Lt. Stone exclaimed, getting up from his stool. "You mean you let our brand new Search and Rescue dog run away?!"

Bulk and Skull nodded nervously, having leaned back as he shouted.

Lt. Stone then sighed and picked up his cap as they both stood upright again. "I knew I should have put the dog in charge." he muttered, turning to Bulk and Skull as leaned backwards again. "Come on! Turn!"

Bulk and Skull then straightened up, and then turned around.

"Walk!" Lt. Stone ordered.

They then began to march towards the door - passing Kat as they did, as she was sitting at a table near them.

"Left, right, left, right!" Lt. Stone chanted. "Now which way was he heading?!"

"Towards the forest, sir." Bulk replied, whimpering.

Kat turned to them, having heard their conversation. "Smokey." she muttered, worriedly.

"Move it!" Lt. Stone ordered.

"I have to help them find him." Kat told herself.

She got up from her chair, and began to follow them.

* * *

Smokey ran through the quarry outside the forest, and then he ran over some branches once he made it there, and then he ran between some trees.

Elsewhere, Kat was wandering around the forest looking for him.

"Smokey!" she called. "Smokey!"

She came out from behind a bush, and saw some big rocks nearby.

"Smokey! Where are you, boy?!" she called, walking towards the rocks. "Smokey!"

She walked on and looked around.

"This way!" a robotic voice ordered.

Kat turned around and then she ran behind a tree, and peeked out behind it, to see a Cog nearby.

"Follow me!" it ordered, as Kat hid herself.

It then walked off as Kat peeked out from behind the tree again.

"Digster's expecting us!" it explained.

Kat the turned slightly, and saw more Cogs following it.

"What are they doing?" she wondered.

She creep out from behind the tree and began to follow the Cogs.

* * *

Later, the cogs made it to a hole in the mountain.

"This way." said the lead one, motioning the others towards him, before he walked into the hole. "Pick up the pace!"

The other Cogs then followed him, as Kat peeked out from behind a rock nearby. Once all the Cogs were inside, Kat creep towards the cave entrance, and then peeked inside, and saw Digster, Klank, Sprocket and the Cogs around a small red hole.

"Digster told you that little explosion would get the lava flowing." Digster explained. "A little more work and it'll be running right down the main street of Angel Grove."

He then laughed as Kat backed away slightly, and then walked away from the entrance.

"I better find Smokey and get to the others." she whispered, before holding her Zeonizer up. "It's morphin time!"

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

She then summoned her Zeo Jet Cycle and rode off away from the mountain, and was soon on a bumpy road.

"Smokey!" she called. "Where are you boy! Oh, no! Digster!"

She looked up, and saw Digster and a bunch of Cogs on top of a hill as she rode her Zeo Cycle, and then Digster fried a lasers out of his shoulder. The lasers landed all around her as she kept on riding, but then one hit a small hill nearby, causing some boulders to fall towards Kat, and then one knocked her off her Zeo Cycle.

"Ah!" she moaned, as she rolled over on the ground.

Digster then laughed as he fried more lasers at her, which then hit her Jet Cycle.

" _Bombs away!_ " the robot sang.

Digster fired more lasers at Kat, which then exploded near her, and knocked her off a hill, causing her to roll down it as he kept firing.

"Ah!" Kat groaned.

Digster and the Cogs then made it to the hill's edge.

"Good shooting." he commented. "She's ours now!"

Kat kept rolling down the hill, and then she de-morphed, and then her communicator broke as she stopped.

"Ow!" he moaned in pain.

She looked up at Digster and the Cogs, and then tried to get up, but almost fell over.

"Oh! My ankle!" she moaned.

She then got up and limped away, as Digster watched her.

"No one escapes from Disgter!" he bellowed. "Get her!"

The Cogs then ran down the hill, as Kat ran towards a bush - limping as she did. Once the Cogs reached the bottom of the hill, they began to follow her, but then lost her in the forest.

"Unable to locate!" one said, as they looked around, while he pointed to his left. "Let us try this way?"

They then marched off in that direction, while Kat kept limping away from them, and then hid behind a bush.

"Zordon!" she cried into her communicator. "Come in, Zordon?! Anyone?!"

She then ducked as some Cogs came near the bush.

"I don't see her anywhere." one said, as they looked around, before walking off.

"I think Mondo's cronies are trying to release a flow of lava." Kat whispered into her communicator.

She got no reply.

"Zordon?" she whispered, before hitting the top of it, but all she got was a beep. "Must be broken."

She then got up and limped off.

"Ow!" she cried, making her stop and touch her ankle. "My ankle's starting to swell."

A Cog then came out from behind the bush behind her. "There you are!" it shouted.

It then tried to hit her as more showed up around her, but she blocked the attack with her arm, but then it knocked her Zeonizer off her arm. It then grabbed her by the arm, and then it and another one lifted her up. She tried to break the Cog's grips, but then saw Smokey heading towards her.

"Smokey!" she cried. "Over here, boy!"

"That hairy creature is going to get us!" a Cog cried, as a bunch of them began to climb a tree. "Evacuate! Evacuate!"

Once all the Cogs made it up the tree, Smokey ran to the stump of it, and then barked at them.

"Let go of me, gearhead!" Kat shouted, as one still had hold of her.

She then moved her arm, causing the Cog to let go, and then she spun around and kicked it, knocking it down.

"Come, Smokey!" she called.

She then limped off slightly, before turning around and bent down, as Smokey ran towards her.

"Smokey, come!" she called, patting her knee.

He then made it to her.

"Good boy." she said, patting him, before she ran after him.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina saw Kat and Smokey run in the viewing globe.

"Oh, those Cogs can be so inept sometimes!" Mondo groaned, as some Cogs showed up on the viewing globe.

"I grow weary of these delays!" Machina complained, walking off while waving her fan. "Oh!

"Patience, dear?" Mondo asked, turning around. "As usual, I'll never hear the end of this. I have got to do something."

"Aye." Klank agreed, who was behind him.

"Wait a minute. I've got just the thing!" Mondo said, before turning around. "Klank, tell the Digster to forget the girl and resume his digging."

"Excellent course of action, sire." Klank commented.

* * *

In the forest, two Cogs searched behind a branch, before moving on. They then made it to a waterfall, where more Cogs were searching to Kat and Smokey, and then one jumped into the water, and began poking his staff down. More Cogs searched the bank near the waterfall, while Digster observed them all.

"You pathetic tin-heads!" he growled, as the Cogs past him. "Couldn't find a tree if it fell on you!"

"Looks like she got away." the robot deduced.

"Yeah, but she won't get far when we get the lava flowing." Digster told it.

A bunch of Cogs were checking out the forest area.

"Alright, everyone, back in the cave!" Digster ordered. "Move it!"

The Cogs then turned around and marched away - except one who was standing still - unaware that Kat and Smokey were hiding below them.

"You heard him!" another bellowed. "Back to the cave!"

They both then marched off, as Kat peeked up from where she was hiding, and then sighed in relief, before crouching down again.

"You've gotta bring back help, Smokey." she told him, stroking him.

She then took off her broken communicator.

"Go back to the Youth Center and take this to my friends, okay?" she asked, attaching her communicator to his collar. "Good, boy."

Smokey barked.

"Hurry back." she told him, as he ran off.

She then sighed while removing some hair from her eyes.

"I counting on you, Smokey." she said softly.

Smokey ran past a bunch of trees, and then over a wooden bridge, and soon he was back in the city, running along a street.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tommy was doing some bench pressing, while Billy, Vera and Rocky all watched him, when Smokey came in and ran towards them. Rocky and Vera both turned as he came towards him.

"Hey, Smokey." Rocky said, crouching down.

Vera crouched down as Tommy put the weight back on the bench.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Rocky asked, stroking Smokey, as Tommy sat up.

"Yeah, what's up?" Vera asked, stroking his back.

"What's up, boy?" Tommy asked, stroking his head.

Billy then walked behind Vera when Tommy felt Kat's communicator on his collar.

"Hey, what's this?" he wondered.

He then took the communicator off his collar.

"Looks like Kathrine's communicator." Billy deduced, taking it from Tommy. "It's broken."

"She must be in trouble." Vera realized.

"I agree." Tommy agreed. "Hey, Smokey, can you show us where Kathrine is?"

Smokey barked, when Bulk and Skull came in - Skull pointing at Smokey.

"There." he said, as they walked towards him. "I told you I saw him come in here."

Tommy, Vera, Rocky and Billy all stood up and turned to him.

"Sorry, gentlemen and lady, this dog is Police Department property." Bulk said, before putting a lead on Smokey. "Gotta get him back to the station. Come on, Sarge?"

He then began to walk off with Smokey.

"Wait a minute..." Rocky argued.

"Ah!" Skull interrupted, pointing at him.

He then turned around and followed Bulk and Smokey out, leaving Billy and the three Rangers alone.

"Great!" Rocky groaned. "Now what?"

"It's time to check out what the Zeo Cycles can really do." Tommy whispered.

"I agree." Vera agreed.

"Alright. I'll get back to the Power Chamber." Billy told them.

"Alright." Tommy said quietly.

"Let's do it." Rocky said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm with you." Vera told them.

The three of them then ran towards the hallway.

"Billy, call Adam and Tanya?" Tommy instructed.

Billy turned and ran towards the exit, when the three Rangers made it to the hallway, and then nodded to each other.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as they put their hands behind their backs.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

Later, all five Rangers were riding the Zeo Cycles inside the quarry.

 _"Tommy, my readings show that Kat's last known location was in a cave area just outside of Angel Grove."_ Billy explained.

"We're on our way." Tommy told him.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull were now outside, and then Bulk stood up with the end of the lead, but when Skull stood up, his head was covered with his scarf, and he was holding the other end of the lead, which didn't have Smokey on.

"I can't believe you lost him again!" Bulk growled.

"I lost him!" Skull yelled, before lowering the bottom part of the scarf. "Why is it always my fault?!"

"Never mind! Let's go find him!" Bulk groaned, angrily.

He then walked off, while Skull kept hold off the lead, and then Bulk turned back to him - once he was near their patrol bike. He then pulled on his end of the lead, and pulled Skull towards him hard, and then he threw his scarf off. Bulk then handed Skull the lead, and then they both got on their patrol bike, Skull in the sidecar and Bulk on the seat - after putting his helmet on - and then Skull put his helmet on.

"Let's ride!" he shouted.

"Okay." Bulk gritted.

He then started up the bike, and then drove off.

"Bulky, do you know where you're going?" Skull asked. "Haven't we been through this?"

Bulk ignored him as he turned left, and went down the road.

* * *

Back at the quarry, the Rangers rode towards Kat's Zeo Cycle.

"Look, it's Kathrine's Zeo Jet Cycle." Tommy said, as they stopped near it.

He then got off his bike.

"Man." Adam moaned quietly.

The others then got of their cycles.

"It looks like she's been taken away." Tanya deduced, crouching down near Kat's Cycle. "I'm sure she's okay."

"Well, how else would Smokey have brought us her communicator?" Vera questioned, as she, Tommy and Rocky touched the cycle.

"Vera's got a point there." Rocky admitted.

"Well, she must be around here somewhere." Tanya said, as they stood up and looked around.

"Kathrine!" Rocky shouted.

"Kathrine!" Tanya called.

"Kat!" Vera called.

"Kat!" Tommy called. "Hey, Kathrine!"

"Hello!" Adam called.

"Kat!" Tanya called.

* * *

In the forest nearby, Smokey approached Kat's Zeonizer, and then picked it up with his mouth, before running off with it.

Kat was still crouched down from where she was, and was touching her ankle.

"Ow!" she cried softly.

She then heard Smokey's bark and turned to her right.

"Smokey." she grinned.

She got to her feet.

* * *

Inside the cave, Digster, Klank, Sprocket and the Cogs were still around the lava hole.

"Just a couple more well placed holes and I'll be sending this lava flow right through the middle of downtown Angel Grove!" Digster announced.

Sprocket and Klank then peeked down at the lava at the bottom of the hole.

"Lava, destroying everything, including the Power Rangers!" Sprocket cheered, moving back. "Way cool!"

"Aye!" Klank agreed.

"You just tell King Mondo that the Digster's right on schedule." Digster told them. "By nightfall Angel Grove will be toast!"

"Father will be so pleased!" Sprocket enthusiastically said. "I'll really score brownie points this time!"

 _"Smokey, where are you?!"_ Kat called, outside the cave.

"Huh?" Sprocket and Klank both muttered.

"It's that Power Ranger and her dog again!" Sprocket realized. "Go get them!"

The Cogs then ran outside the cave.

"And don't lose her this time!" Sprocket advised.

* * *

Kat limped near some bushes, when she stopped and saw Smokey nearby.

"Smokey, come here, boy!" she called, patting her knee.

Smokey then came running through the quarry towards her, as Digster and a bunch of Cogs stood above him.

"Hey there, pooch. You want to play catch?" Digster asked.

He then fired some lasers from his shoulder at him, but Smokey was running so fast they missed him. Digster kept on firing as Smokey turned right and ran on.

"Smokey!" Kat cried, now in the quarry herself.

Smokey then ran towards her, as Digster and the Cogs just watched, and then Kat crouched down.

"You brought my Zeonizer." she said, taking it from his mouth. "Good boy."

She put it on her wrist.

"Alright, Smokey, I'll take it from here." she told him, stroking him.

Digster then laughed while holding his jackhammer. "That mutt can't help you now!" he laughed.

Smokey barked twice, and then Kat stood up. Pink energy then went through her arms as she held them out, then held them above her head, and then crossed them over, her left upwards by her chest, and her right over it.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

She then held her right arm up, and then crouched down with her hands close together, while leaning to her left.

"Go get her, Cogs!" Digster ordered.

The Cogs then charged at her, but she fought past one by hitting it in the head, then dodged another's attack before hitting it with her elbow. She then blocked an attack from a third's staff, and then hit it in the chest with both hands, then blocked a four's staff and knocked it over. She then blocked a fifth's attack and then hit it with her hand, then blocked a sixth's attack and then hit it in the head with her fist. She then blocked an attack from a seventh, before spinning around and elbowed it in the chest, and then twirled it upwards, knocking it down. She then kicked an eighth in the chest, and then fly kicked it, knocking it down.

"Enough!" Digster yelled, before charging at her.

They then came face-to-face.

"It's just you and me now!" Digster bellowed. "Think you can take me on alone?"

"That's where you're wrong, Digster!" Kat barked, as they circled each other. "As a Power Ranger, I'm never alone!"

"Come on!" Digster dared.

Kat then charged at him, then blocked an attack from his jackhammer, then tried to elbow him in the chest, but he wouldn't go down. She then tried to grapple him, and then hit him in the chest with her knee, and then fly kicked him, knocking him back slightly. She then hit him in the chest with her hand, knocking him back some more, and then she spun around and upper kicked him in the head, knocking him down. Once she touched the ground however, she clutched her ankle in pain, as Digster got back up.

"Oh, I've twisted my ankle again!" she cried.

"Aw!" Digster awed, as he walked towards her. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He then tried to hit her with his jackhammer, but missed as she ducked, but then he kicked her in the chest. He then tried to hit her in the shoulder with his jackhammer, but she grabbed it, but then he punched her in the chest. He then moved her to the left, and then he knocked her over with his jackhammer, knocking her down.

"Nighty-night!" he mocked.

He put his jackhammer in the ground, which then sent something at Kat, which knocked her over as she tried to get up.

"Ah!" she groaned, as she hit the ground.

She clutched her chest while looking up at him.

"Well, are you ready to give up?" Digster asked.

"Never!" Kat bellowed, getting up. "I will never surrender to the likes of you! Zeo Ranger I Pink Fire Cloud!"

She held her hands forward, and then lowered them to her sides.

"Huh?" Digster muttered.

Pink energy then went through Kat, as she lifted her leg up and spread her arms out, before crouching down with her hands together, while leaning to the left. She then pushed her hands forward, and sent a pink cloud at Digster, hitting him in the head and knocking him down.

Kat then spun her right arm around. "Zeo Ranger I, Pink Power Disk!" she shouted, holding her Power Weapon over her head.

"Huh?" Digster mumbled.

Kat then jumped up and dived towards Digster, firing lasers out of her shield, which then hit him and knocked him down. She then landed on her feet, as Digster leaned forward.

"Oh! Right back at ya!" the robot squeaked, firing a laser from its head.

The laser then hit Kat and knocked her back slightly.

"Think fast!" Digster mocked.

He then fired three lasers out of his shoulder at Kat, who manged to deflect one, but the other two landed near her, creating a smoke cloud and knocked her onto her chest.

"Looks like it's all over for you, Power Ranger!" Digster scoffed, pointing his jackhammer at her. "I guess in the end, you really were all alone."

He then began to walk towards her.

"Where are you're friends now?" he questioned, raising his jackhammer.

He was about to hit Kat with it, when a laser beam hit him in the head, and he saw the other Rangers standing on the hill nearby - all of which were holding their Laser Pistols.

"Leave her alone!" Tommy shouted.

They then all fired their Laser Pistols at Digster, knocking him back.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The Rangers then jumped down and surrounded Kat.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked, as he and Tanya helped her up.

"Yeah." Kat replied, quietly.

"So the gang's all here!" Digster mocked. "The more the merrier!"

"You have no idea what you're up against!" Tommy warned, as they all held their left arms up.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they all shouted, doing their fighting poses.

"Huh?" Digster muttered, as they jumped up.

They flipped forwards in the air, and then they all kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. They then all gathered around Tommy, as he beamed himself towards a rock, and then turned to Digster.

"Alright." he cheered. "Let's do it!"

"Power up!" they shouted, holding their left arms up.

Klank then came running towards the cliff's edge while holding Orbus.

"Oh, haggis!" he groaned. "Those Power Rangers are getting the better of him!"

"He could use a boost." Orbus suggested, lowering his head.

"You are _so_ right." Klank agreed, as he started spinning Orbus around. "Around, around, away you go!"

He threw Orbus towards Digster, and then landed on him.

"Ready for a little _growing_ power?" he asked, raising his head, and opening his mouth.

He then sent energy into Digster's body, as the Rangers all watched. Orbus then flew up and fried a beam out of his chest at Digster, and then Digster grew giant.

"I feel good!" he cheered with enthusiasm.

Klank then caught Orbus. "Well done, and the Power Rangers, they're all yours, Digster!" he said, pointing at the Rangers.

"Ha!" Digster mocked.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists in front of their helmets, and then stood up and held their right hands up in the air, while clutching their left fists.

They then jumped up as the Zeozords began to arrive, and then they arrived in theirs.

"Let's do it!" Tommy told the rest.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, and then Zeozord VI retracted its wings.

"Initiating Zeo Megazord transformation!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind, and then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the head, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Ready, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Power up!" they replied, holding their left arms up.

The Zeo Megazord then tried to punch Digster, but he blocked it with his jackhammer, but then it knocked it away, and then punched Digster in the chest. It then grappled him, but he broke free and ran past, hitting it with the jackhammer as he did. He then tried to hit it again, but it blocked it, and then it punched him in the chest, but then he kicked it in the chest. The Zeo Megazord then kicked Digster in the chest, but then ran past it and hit it with his jackhammer, and then he turned around and fired blasts out of the end of it at the Megazord.

Kat and Tommy then switched seats in the cockpit.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet!" Kat shouted.

Zeozord I's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

"Locked on and ready." Kat said, before pressing the button.

Zeozord I's cannon then fried a beam at Digster, hitting him in the chest, but then the robot fired a beam at it, knocking it back. Tommy and Kat swapped seats again, as Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet returned to the Megazord's head.

"Zeo Warrior mode!" Tommy shouted, pressing the button.

The Zeo Megazord then brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber, and then powered it up.

"Really fancy!" the robot admitted, squeakily.

It then fired its laser again, which hit the Zeo Megazord in the chest. It then fired more lasers at the Zeo Megazord, as it charged at Digster, and then sliced the robot off him with the saber.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, power up!" the Rangers all shouted, as they crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the saber, and then slashed Digster with it.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Digster then fell backwards, and was then destroyed when he hit the ground.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Zeo Megazord then lowered its saber, and then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina and Sprocket - who was groaning - were walking towards the balcony, while Klank stood away from them.

"Whose dreadful idea was it to destroy Angel Grove with lava?" Machina questioned, as she walked around her husband.

"It was Klank's idea!" Sprocket accused.

"Klank?" Mondo questioned.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Sprocket mocked, pointing at Klank.

"It was _my_ idea, however..." Klank tried to explain.

"Silence, you snivelling sliver-plated think about!" Mondo interrupted. "You have failed us once again!"

"Yes, your grace." Klank said, beggingly as he bowed. "I suppose that's true."

"Your incompetence will cost you!" Mondo warned.

"Now, don't get your wheels in a wiggle, my love." Machina advised. "Your oil pressure and all."

"Mark my words, those Rangers are history!" Mondo announced.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was by the main computer looking up at Zordon.

"Zordon, Kathrine and the others are safe, and the monster's destroy." Alpha explained, before pressing buttons on the computer. "They're on the viewing globe now."

The viewing globe showed all six Rangers walking through the park, along with Smokey.

 _"Come here, boy."_ Kat cooed.

Kat then stroked him as the others surrounded her.

 _"Hi, Smokey."_ Adam said, as Tommy laughed.

"Congratulations, Rangers." Zordon remarked. "You did an excellent job defeating King Mondo's monster."

 _"Well, what about the cave I saw?"_ Kat wondered. _"The lava?"_

"The blast that destroyed Digster also sealed..." Zordon explained.

 **(The park)**

 _"..the cavern that contains the opening to the Lava flow."_ Zordon explained, as the Rangers listened in. "Thanks to you, Angel Grove is once again out of danger."

Tanya and Vera both giggled.

"We shouldn't get all the credit, Zordon. We had a lot of help this time." Kat explained, before turning to Smokey. "Right, boy?"

Smokey barked as Tommy laughed, and then Kat crouched down beside him.

"Good boy." she cooed, rubbing his neck. "Smokey."

They all giggled.

* * *

The next day, the three girls were at the Youth Center with Smokey, and Lt. Stone.

"Smokey, speak?" Kat asked, clicking her fingers.

Smokey barked.

"Well, Lt. Stone, I'd say Smokey passed his first field test, wouldn't you?" Kat questioned.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Kathrine." Lt. Stone admitted, as Bulk and Skull walked in. "And I'm sure that the Power Rangers were grateful for his help."

"I agree with you there, Lt. Stone." Vera grinned.

Bulk and Skull then approached Lt. Stone from behind.

"Now, if only I can find my lunch." he told the girls.

"Sorry we're late, sir." Bulk said. "We, uh, had to get some lunch."

"Uh..." Skull chuckled nervously, looking at Smokey, who was sniffing Bulk's pocket - who had his hand in it. "Hey, Sarge. Hey... how's it going?"

Smokey then barked twice.

"Uh..." Bulk mumbled.

"Empty your pockets?" Lt. Stone asked.

Bulk pulled out a sandwich from his pocket. "Sir, I can explain." he said, giving it to Skull.

"That's my lunch." Lt. Stone explained, before Skull gave it to him. "Bulkmeyer, I don't even want to know."

He then turned to Smokey.

"Sgt. Smokey, escort these two trainees back to headquarters so they can start their new duty." he ordered, turning to Bulk and Skull - who both looked confused. "Cleaning every trash can between here and City Hall."

Smokey barked, causing Bulk and Skull to jump.

"Alright. Okay." Bulk said, as they backed away. "We're going. We're going."

They both turned around and then walked towards the doorway, while Smokey followed.

"Easy." Lt. Stone advised.

"You should be _very_ happy, Kathrine." Tanya told Kat. "I mean especially with two guys like Bulk and Skull. I think maybe even Smokey will become Chief of Police."

Lt. Stone looked at the girls, who were all grinning.

"Probably Chief of the Police dog pound." Vera joked.

They all then laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: I should have said this last time but I forgot: the reason it's Rocky Vera's crushing on, is because the rest of the male Rangers are part of a couple I like and ship, which I don't want to ruin. That's sort of the main reason I didn't pair Sophie with one, as they were all part of a couple I like, except Rocky.**


	28. The Puppet Blaster

**A/N: Happy Christmas everyone.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At the Youth Center, a bunch of kids were sitting in front of a show called _Captain Pete and the Puppetman_ , which was being held. The kids then cheered, and some of them held up some signs saying _We love Captain_ _Pete_. Captain Pete himself then came in front of the crowd, balancing a cap on his nose, before flipping it onto his head.

"Hi, boys and girls." he said, as he began juggling some balls in his hands. "I'm Captain Pete..."

He took off his hat, and swung it in front of the kids before putting it back on.

"..and this is my sidekick..." he said.

A robot then showed up in front of him, with his back towards the kids, before it jumped while turning to the kids.

"..Puppetman!" Captain Pete announced.

"Hi, Puppetman!" the kids said together.

"Hey-ya!" Puppetman waved. "Hiya. Ho, there, kids."

Captain Pete then began to juggle again.

"Welcome to our show!" Puppetman said. "Hey, Captain Pete..."

Captain Pete stopped juggling and turned to him.

"..you know what today's secret word is?" Puppetman asked.

"Is it _peritomy_." Captain Pete guessed.

"No." Puppetman said, shaking his head.

"Is it _artichoke_." Captain Pete guessed.

"No!" Puppetman scoffed.

"Is it _Power Rangers_." Captain Pete guessed.

"Yes!" Puppetman said, as the bell on his head rang. "You said today's secret word."

He then picked up a bucket of water.

"Oh, boy!" he grinned, chucking the water onto Captain Pete.

The kids then laughed and clapped their hands. Sitting somewhere in the back of the audience was Kat, Tommy, Rocky and Vera, who were also clapping and sitting with the kids parents. Everyone then stopped clapping, when Ernie showed up beside the Rangers.

"Hey, Ernie." Rocky said, turning to him. "Hey, I just want to let you know I think it's really cool you're doing this for the kids."

"Yeah, they really are having a great time." Kat remarked.

"I've never seen kids so happy for awhile." Vera admitted. "So it sure was nice of you, Ernie."

"I'm happy to do it." Ernie admitted. "You gotta give something back to the community, you know what I mean?"

"There's Ernie!" Captain Pete cheered.

Ernie turned to him and Puppetman, and then walked towards them.

"Hey how 'bout a big round of applause for the man who made this all possible today?" Captain Pete asked.

Everyone then clapped and the kids cheered as Ernie walked towards Captain Pete and Puppetman.

"Thanks a lot, everybody." he said, as he walked towards the counter. "Enjoy the show."

Everyone kept clapping, as Captain Pete put his hat back on.

"Hey, kids, I was just wondering, who's your favourite superhero?" he asked.

"The Power Rangers!" the kids said together.

Tommy, Kat, Vera and Rocky all smiled, as a bell rang. Captain Pete then moved to his right, and then Puppetman showed up with a bucket full of confetti.

"You said the _secret_ word." he said.

A girl then opened an umbrella before he threw the confetti all over her and the other kids, but they all laughed when some still manged to fall on them.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were watching the show in the viewing globe, looking disgusted.

"Contemptable urchrinols." Mondo said, disgustingly. "If there's anything that grinds my gears it is the irksome laugher of human children!"

"Yes." Machina agreed. "It simply makes my oil boil."

"They say that children are the future of the Earth." Mondo said, before he paced around the room. "If we can get those _children_ on our side, we could rule supreme."

"But look at them, my lovebot?" Machina argued. "The little guttersnipes are so well behaved! It's sickening!"

"Not for long, my dearest." Mondo assured.

"Do tell?" Machina questioned.

"That puppet has given me a smashing idea." Mondo explained.

"I'm sure it's brilliant, darling." Machina admitted.

"Thank you, my queen." Mondo remarked. "You confidence means the world to me. Now I will tell you my plan. It's time I pulled the strings on Earth."

He then sniggered.

* * *

At the park, Adam and Tanya were both standing on a hill, as Adam was showing Tanya some karate moves.

"Okay, Tanya, try and follow my footwork?" Adam asked.

He did a high kick with his right leg, then did some punch moves, then a skid move with his left leg, then spun around and did another kick. He then did high kick as Tanya did a side kick, and then Adam did a fast kick, and then a fly kick with his left leg. He then turned to Tanya - who walked towards him - and then sighed grinningly.

"Gee. Footwork is essential to martial arts." he explained.

"Okay." Tanya sighed.

"Watch this." Adam said.

He spun around and did a tornado kick, then a normal kick.

"Okay." he told Tanya.

"Yeah." Tanya replied.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Tanya replied.

"Go!" Adam said.

They both spun around and did a tornado kick, then did a normal kick, then Adam turned to Tanya and smiled at her, before she laughed.

Later, Tanya did some punching moves on Adam - who was holding some punch mitts to block them. Adam then tried to hit her with one, but missed as she ducked, and then Tanya did some more punches on the other mitt.

"Come on." Adam said, as Tanya sent more punches at him.

She then sent four more punches at the mitt.

"Alright, up with this." Adam said, holding one mitt up facing downwards.

Tanya then punched it.

"Alright." Adam said, as Tanya sent another punch at it.

She then punched it again.

"Okay, use your hip more." Adam instructed.

Tanya then kicked the mitt, then kicked it again, then again and again, then again, and then again.

"That's it." Adam commented.

Tanya kicked the mitt again, then again, then again, and then again, this time nearly knocking Adam over, but he caught himself before he fell on his back. He then sighed and then smiled at Tanya, holding his thumb up.

"Prefect." he remarked. "You got the move, Tanya."

Tanya then helped him back up.

"Thanks." he said.

"And you've been unbelievably patient." Tanya remarked, picking up her bag. "I mean, you're a pro and I'm just like..."

"Learning." Adam finished, throwing one of the mitts down.

Tanya took a towel out of her bag, and Adam put the other mitt down.

"Believe it or not, teaching you as a routine helps me prep for my match." Adam told her.

"That's really sweet, Adam, but I don't believe a word of it." Tanya admitted.

"Really, I'm not kidding." Adam told her, rubbing his arm.

Tanya turned to him as he picked something up.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the kids were all laughing at Captain Pete - who was juggling some blowing pins - while the four Rangers clapped.

"Wait till you see my next trick." Puppetman told them.

The back door then opened, and Bulk, Skull, Lt. Stone and a young boy all walked in, and then stopped to look at Captain Pete.

"Gentlemen, I'd consider it a personal favour if you'd keep an eye on little Arnie for me today while I'm on patrol?" Lt. Stone asked.

"It's our pleasure, sir." Bulk told him, as Skull nodded. "We love kids."

"Since when?" Skull snarled quietly.

"Since now." Bulk snarled back quietly.

They both then grinned at Arnie.

"What a cute little dickens he is too." Bulk cooed.

Skull smirked, and then Arnie smiled back at them weirdly.

"Now, Arnie, you be a good boy while I'm gone, stay out of trouble. Understand?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Yes, Uncle Jerome." Arnie smiled.

Lt. Stone patted his nephew's shoulders, and then walked towards the door and left.

"So, are you excited to see Captain Pete and Puppetman, Arnie?" Bulk asked, while Skull nodded.

"This stinks!" Arnie scowled, before kicking Bulk's leg. "Ha! I'm outta here."

He then tried to walk off, but Skull grabbed his shoulder.

"What?! And we just love kids, don't we Bulk?" he gritted, before they picked Arnie up.

"Let me go, let me go!" Arnie begged. "I'll tell my mom you were mean to me."

"And what a cute little dickens he is too!" Skull gritted, before ruffling Arnie's hair.

"Put me down!" Arnie begged, kicking his legs.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank was looking at Mondo in the throne room.

"I've designed a transmitter that can utilised to control the Puppetman." he reported.

"Daddy, let me do it?" Sprocket begged.

"Well, maybe next time, son." Mondo considered. "Klank, send the Cogs to plant the transmitter on the Puppetman, at once!"

"But the Power Rangers are in the vicinity." Machina argued.

"The report say so. What are you gonna do?" Mondo asked.

"Do not fear, son." Mondo assured. "No one will ever stop us. Once the children are under my control, the Power Rangers will find themselves under my thumb as well."

He then laughed.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Puppetman held up a pink disc.

"Think Captain Pete can handle one more, kids?" he asked, before tossing it to Captain Pete, who was juggling three more.

He then started juggling all four discs.

"Ooh. Let's see?" Puppetman questioned, as he wandered around Captain Pete.

Captain Pete then put one of the discs on his hat.

"How does he do it?" Puppetman wondered, as Captain Pete threw a second onto his head, and then they fell onto his neck.

He then held his arms out while holding the other two - one in each hand - and then Puppetman turned to the kids.

"Hooray!" he cheered.

The kids all cheered and clapped, along with the four Rangers.

"Man, the show is going so good." Rocky admitted, grinning.

"I won't argue there." Vera agreed.

Captain Pete then bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." Puppetman said, bowing. "Thank you all."

A portal opened up nearby him, and some Cogs fell through it.

"My own..." Puppetman said.

"Oh, no." Rocky whispered.

"Thank you." Puppetman said.

"Cogs, what are they doing here?" Kat wondered.

"You got me." Vera shrugged.

The kids clapped and cheered harder, thinking it was part of the act, while Captain Pete turned to the Cogs.

"Hey, boys and girls, looks like we have some special guests here today." he said, turning to the kids.

He then put on a worried look, when two of the Cogs rolled forward, and then another two did a sideways handspring - each in a different direction.

"Man, we gotta do something." Rocky told his friends.

He tried to get up, but Tommy and Vera both grabbed him.

"No, we gotta wait until they make their first move." Tommy argued.

"We can't just sit here!" Rocky argued.

"The kids could get hurt." Tommy reasoned.

"Tommy's right." Vera agreed. "It's too risky."

The Cogs then did a variety of acrobatics as Puppetman watched them.

"These sliver clowns are a riot!" he exclaimed. "What are they gonna do next?"

"What do they want?" Kat wondered, turning to Tommy.

"I don't know." he replied, sighing before turning to her. "They're not attacking."

"There's more here than meets the eye." Vera whispered.

Rocky nodded, as the kids kept on cheered. One Cog then did a side flip towards Puppetman, and then put the transmitter on his hip.

"Ah!" he yelped.

Ernie looked as the Cogs kept moving around the room. He then turned to Bulk, who picked up a bag of popcorn before shoving some in his mouth, then passed the bag to Skull, who then shoved some in his mouth before passing it to Arnie. He then threw the rest of the popcorn on them, and then ran off towards the kids who were still cheering.

Captain Pete moved backwards looking nervous as the four Rangers looked at each other, and then one of the Cogs turned to the kids.

"You will soon bow down to Machine Empire, Power Rangers." it said.

A bell rang.

"You said the secret word." Puppetman told it.

He picked up a bucket of water, and then threw it on the Cog, causing it to sparkle, as the kids kept cheering and clapping - including Arnie.

* * *

Back in the palace, Mondo and Klank had both been watching the incident in the viewing globe.

"It appears they have successfully planted the device." Mondo deduced. "Bring the Cogs back and start our transmission!"

"Your wish is my command, sire." Klank acknowledged.

* * *

The kids in the Youth Center kept on cheering, as the Cogs all lined up and did a punch move in front of them. The Cogs then pulled their arms back, as a portal opened up behind them all and sucked them in, and then Captain Pete and Puppetman walked forward.

"Wasn't that fun, kids?" Captain Pete asked.

The kids all clapped and cheered again, while the four Rangers looked confused.

"I don't get it." Kat said, turning to the others. "They're must've been a reason why they came here."

"Let's contact, Zordon." Tommy suggested quietly.

"I agree. He'll know what's going on." Vera agreed.

They all then got up and walked towards the exit, while the kids kept cheering at Puppetman, who laughed lightly. He then looked at the kids while slowly turning around, and then laughed sinisterly as his ears began to glow blue. His body then changed, his right hand was like a Gatling-gun and his left was like a mace, his face was more menacing, and his hat was replaced with a siren.

"Now for a special final!" he announced.

His siren then lit up, and then he fired beams out of his Gatling cannon at the kids, putting them in a trance. The four Rangers all turned around, having heard Puppetman's words, and looked at the kids, who then all stood up. They put their heads up, then put them down, and then straightened them again, as their parents watched in confusion, and then all the kids eyes glowed blue.

"What is wrong with this kids?" Kat questioned.

Arnie took a step forward. "Charge!" he shouted.

He and the other kids then all charged at Captain Pete.

"Hold on a minute. Stop this!" he shouted, as the kids ran past him. "What's going on?!"

The kids then began knocking over his gear, by knocking over the bowling pins and then throwing his other stuff into the air.

"I love audience participation!" Puppetman grinned.

The kids then picked up some rubber mallets and then Arnie scared a man, who then jumped over the table with the food on, knocking over some of it as he did, and then the four Rangers ducked down.

"Man! They're going nuts out there." Tommy said, before putting his communicator to his lips. "Zordon, this is Tommy. Do you read me?"

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Yes, Tommy." Zordon replied.

Alpha was standing by the main computer. "AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, turning to the viewing globe, as a door opened and Billy came in. "Is there a problem?"

 _"Something's happened to the kids."_ Tommy explained. _"Th-they're outta control."_

"Well, let me check the computer, but it is possible that they've been placed under some kind of hypnotic spell." Billy explained, as he walked towards the computer.

He then began to press some buttons on it.

"Yeah. It's being traced back to a large robot of some kind." he explained.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Puppetman was laughing as the kids continued to make a mess of the place, by throwing popcorn all over the place and swinging their mallets all over. Puppetman continued to laugh as he walked around the place, while the four Rangers kept themselves hidden.

"Look, guys, it's coming from Puppetman." Kat said, seeing the device on his hip.

The others turned and saw the device.

"We're on it, Billy." Tommy said into his communicator. "Contact the others and tell them to meet us here?"

* * *

At the park, Adam and Tanya were now both sitting down on the hill they were practicing on, when their communicators beeped.

"We read you." Adam answered, as they got up.

 _"Adam..."_ Billy said.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"..there's something wrong at the Youth Center." Billy explained. "The other guys need you right away."

 **(The park)**

"We're on our way." Tanya said.

She and Adam then both teleported away.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Arnie got up as a beachball hit the counter, and then he ran wildly around a pair of chairs Bulk and Skull were sitting on with some rope, trying them both up. He laughed as he did, while Bulk and Skull screamed, and then Ernie put his head up from behind the counter.

"Knock it off?!" he demanded. "What's wrong with you kids?!"

The kids ignored him and kept throwing stuff about.

"Help, Power Rangers!" Ernie cried.

One of the kids then threw a bucket of water on him.

"Oh, you said the magic word, Ernie." the kid mocked.

The four Rangers kept themselves crouched, when Adam and Tanya arrived behind them, and then they both ducked down.

"Wha-what's going on?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know." Rocky replied. "I've never seen anything like it."

"That makes two of us." Vera admitted.

"It's time to pull the curtain down on this clown." Tommy decided.

The others nodded in agreement, and then stood up and put their hands behind their backs.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

They then all ran around the corner and came face to face with Puppetman.

"Alright, Puppetman, whatever you think you're doing to these kids ends now!" Tommy announced. "You understand me?"

Puppetman scoffed. "Now I'll show you some real tricks!" he mocked.

"I don't think so, big guy." Rocky replied. "We didn't come here for a show. We're here to take you down."

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"You can try." Puppetman told them. "But first, you'll have to get through my army."

He pointed at the kids, who were marching towards him like zombies.

"Oh, no! He's controlling the kids!" Tommy exclaimed.

"He's using them as a human shield." Tanya realised.

"Now that is low!" Vera scoffed.

"You said it." Adam agreed.

"Hold on a second, guys?" Kat asked, turning to the others. "We can't risk hurting the children."

"Yeah, she's right." Adam agreed.

"But somehow we have to find a way to break Puppetman's spell." Rocky explained.

"Right." Tanya agreed softly.

"Yeah. As long as he's controlling these kids, we're powerless to stop them." Tommy explained.

"Talk about a bad situation." Vera admitted.

"It's showtime!" Puppetman announced, as the kids turned to the Rangers.

"We've gotta stop these kids without hurting them!" Rocky realised, gritting his teeth.

"But how?" Tanya argued.

"I'm open to suggestions." Vera told the others.

Puppetman then laughed. "With these mindless brats as my army, I'll take control of Angel Grove and then the world!" he announced, before laughing.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were both watching Puppetman's laugher in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "The Rangers can't strike back against those children!"

"Puppetman's somehow controlling their minds." Billy deduced.

"Billy, try to find Puppetman's energy source." Zordon instructed. "He must be shut down."

"Right away, Zordon." Billy said.

He then press some buttons on the computer to analyze Puppetman.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the Rangers were still facing Puppetman.

"There's no way we're gonna fight the children, Puppetman!" Tommy told him.

"Then let's make things interesting, shall we?" Puppetman suggested. "What will you do when the children attack you, hmm?"

"Careful, guys." Tommy advised.

The kids then marched towards the Rangers.

"Come on!" Tommy begged, holding his hands out.

"Come on." Kat pleaded.

"Don't listen to him!" Rocky pleaded.

"Don't do it!" Vera begged.

"You're under a spell!" Tanya begged.

"Come on, guys!" Tommy begged.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Kat pleaded. "Whoa!"

"We'd better think of something fast." Tommy told the others.

Puppetman then laughed again. "You won't come up with any cleaver solutions this time, Power Rangers!" he mocked. "Go get 'em, kids!"

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were both watching the situation in the viewing globe.

"Now these are my kind of kids." Mondo commented, before turning to his wife. "I think our stat is ready for a much bigger audience."

 _"Go on, kids!"_ Puppetman ordered. _"Do your stuff!"_

"My king, let's send him to the satellite center." Machina suggested. "He can broadcast his beam through the kids of Angel Grove. You like?"

"Absolute perfection, my dear." Mondo agreed. "He can recruit all the children on the way as well."

He then chuckled.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the Rangers backed away slightly as the kids moved towards them.

"See you later, Power Rangers!" Puppetman mocked, as his siren lit up. "Time for me to take this show on the road!"

He then laughed as he disappeared.

"Wait! Where's he going?" Kat wondered.

"I don't know. We'd better get to the Power Chamber and see what's going on." Tommy suggested.

"Right!" the others agreed, as they all touched their belts.

They then held their right hands up and where then all teleported away.

The kids kept marching forward, and then Captain Pete stuck his head out from behind the stage nervously, and then whimpered nervously, before hiding behind it again.

* * *

At the park, two boys were flying a kite together, one pulling the string while the other watched - both of them laughing. Puppterman then showed up behind them both, and then fired his beam at them both, and then they began to fight over the kite, and then the big one ran off, and then the little one threw the kite down and followed him. The kite then fell to the ground, and then they began to fight over it, causing it to break.

Elsewhere, by a tree, a boy and a girl were sitting on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket. They both put some food on the blanket, when Puppetman appeared from behind the tree, and the girl screamed as she saw him.

"Peek-a-boo, kids!" he called.

He laughed as he fried his beam at them, and then the kids began to throw food at each other, as their parents ran towards them.

"Hold on, kids." their father said.

"What are you doing?!" their mother demanded, as they both crouched down near the kids. "Stop it, now! You're making a mess!"

The kids ignored them and kept throwing food at each other.

"Stop it, stop it!" their father begged.

"Stop!" their mother demanded. "Give me that!"

"Stop it, now!" their father demanded.

"Alright..." their mother said.

Puppetman laughed, as the parents hadn't seen him. "Fun for the whole family!" he mocked. "Bon Appetit."

He then walked off.

Nearby, a girl was on a seesaw, while another came down a slide, when Puppetman showed up on top of the ride.

"Hello, girlies!" he called.

He then fired his beam at the one on the seesaw, and then again at the one by the slide, and then the one on the seesaw threw a doll away.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Alpha and the Rangers - all holding their helmets all watched the doll land on the ground in the viewing globe. (Vera was between Tommy and Adam)

"Rangers, we've detected Puppetman en route to Angel Grove's main satellite broadcast center." Zordon explained.

"Of course. King Mondo's probably gonna try to infuse Puppetman with a more powerful energy source." Billy realised.

"But see, if he does that, he's gonna be able to reach all the children at Angel Grove." Tanya explained.

"And maybe even the whole world." Vera added.

"Well, bottom line, guys, we've gotta stop this transmission." Rocky realised.

"I think we have something that can help." Billy explained, before walking towards the main computer. "Alpha and I have been working on a new device that might be able to break up the frequency."

"Yes." Alpha confirmed, as Billy pressed some buttons on the computer, and the Rangers walked towards them. "The Defender Wheel is designed to spin at a certain RPM that should counter the frequency of the Puppetman. It should be absolutely prefect."

Billy then stopped pressing the buttons on the computer. "It's loaded up into Zeozord VI, Tommy." he explained, turning to Tommy.

"Alright, excellent, Billy. Thanks." Tommy remarked, as the Rangers backed away. "Guys, we gotta move."

They then all touched their belts.

"Back to action!" Tommy shouted.

* * *

Puppetman, Klank and Orbus all came out from behind a bush near the satellite center.

"This satellite will brainwash every kid on Earth." Puppetman deduced.

The Rangers then showed up in front of them.

"I don't think so!" Tommy shouted, as they held their right arms up.

"Hyah!" they all shouted, doing their fighting poses.

Puppetman laughed as he came out of the bush as the Rangers charged at him. Tommy tried to punch him as he charged at him, but missed, then Rocky tried to kick him, but he blocked it, and then he knocked Tanya down. He then knocked Adam aside, then blocked a punch from Vera, before kicking her in the chest and knocking her back, and then blocked a kick from Kat. Adam and Rocky then both tried to kick him at the same time, but he blocked them both, and then knocked them both aside. Tanya then tried to kick him, but he blocked it and then knocked her down, then blocked a punch from Vera, before hitting her on the shoulder and knocking her down, and then knocked Kat down as she tried to get up.

Tommy then charged at him and fly kicked him, but missed as he dodged, and then blocked a punch from him before punching him in the chest, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Tommy then tried to karate chop him, but he blocked it and then headbutted him, then punched him in the face, and then punched him again, knocking him down.

"Swords, guys!" he ordered, bringing his Pod Sword out.

Puppetman turned to his right and saw Adam and Rocky bring theirs out behind him, then saw Tanya and Vera take theirs out by a bush, then saw Kat holding hers.

"All together!" Tommy ordered.

They then all jumped at hit Puppetman in the head with their swords.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he cursed.

The Rangers then brought out their Laser Pistols.

"Now let's finish this!" Tommy decided, as the others gathered around him.

They then fired their Laser Pistols at Puppetman, but he laughed as he was knocked back.

"My turn!" he laughed, firing lighting out of his cannon.

The lighting exploded near the Rangers and knocked them all down.

"Fantastic, eh, Orbus?" Klank asked Orbus, who were both watching. "Get 'em, Puppetman!"

The Rangers all got back up on their feet.

"Time to try out that new Defender Wheel." Tommy decided, holding his right arm up.

Zeozord VI then showed up in the sky, and then dropped the Defender Wheel and its holder, and then it landed near the Rangers. Tommy then jumped inside it, while the others gathered around the holder. (Kat and Adam on the left, and Vera, Tanya and Rocky on the right)

"Time to take it out for a spin." Tommy decided.

He then activated the Defender Wheel, and then it rolled off.

"Engage Defender Wheel, now!" Tommy shouted, pressing a button.

The Defender Wheel powered up as it rolled towards Puppetman, and then it hit him and knocked him over, as Tommy teleported out and landed on the ground.

"Yeah!" he cheered, as he got up and turned around, while the others gathered around him. "We broke his transmission!"

"Yeah!" Tanya and Adam cheered.

"Alright!" Vera cheered.

"Zeo Rangers!" they all shouted, holding their left arms up.

* * *

In the Youth Center, the kids were now walking like zombies, when purple lighting appeared out of nowhere and hit them all, breaking them out of the trance. They all then looked at themselves in confusion, and then their parents came over to get them. The parents then hugged their children and then they all began to talk to them, as Ernie stuck his head up from behind the counter - his hair covered in popcorn.

"Phew." he sighed, standing up. "Thank goodness."

He turned around and rubbed the popcorn out of his hair.

"What a day." he muttered in disbelief.

He then walked from behind the counter, while Bulk and Skull - still tied up to their chairs - watched as the parents took their kids away.

"Hey, they stopped!" Bulk realised.

Skull nodded, as Arnie came over and punched a prop piece, breaking it, and then he yelled and ran off.

"But how come Arnie's still under the spell?" Bulk asked.

"Something tells me he's not coming out of it, Bulky." Skull admitted.

Arnie then approached them, and then raised his head.

"Boo!" he booed.

Bulk and Skull both screamed, as Arnie grinned.

* * *

Back at the satellite center, Klank and Orbus came out from behind a bush.

"Oh, no! The Power Rangers have stopped our evil transmission!" Klank groaned.

"Hurry! We'll make Puppetman grow!" Orbus suggested, lowering his head.

Klank then began to spin Orbus around. "Around and around and away you go!" he shouted, throwing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Puppetman. "The show must go on, Puppetman." he said, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and then sent energy into Puppetman's body, as the Rangers all watched.

"Wha?" Tommy muttered.

"Here we go!" Orbus announced, flying up.

He then fried a beam out of his chest at Puppetman, and then Puppetman grew giant.

"Well, Puppetman's hit the big time!" he announced.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists in front of their helmets, and then stood up and held their right hands up in the air, while clutching their left fists.

 _Go, Zeo!_

 **(Zord Hanger)**

The Zeozords then powered up, and then Zeozords III and IV then ran towards the entrance, dragging Zeozords I and II with them, and then Zeozords V and VI took off.

 **(Satellite center)**

Klank caught Orbus as the Zeozords arrived.

"Puppetman is more voracious than ever!" Klank said. "Look at the Rangers scurry to their Zords."

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered.

They then all jumped into their Zeozords.

"Initiate assembly!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III. Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders, and then Zeozord VI retracted its wings.

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind, and then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the head, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Zeo VI Battle Helmet activate!" Tommy shouted, as the others held their right arms up.

The Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Whoa!" Puppetman yelped, as the Megazord tried to punch him.

It then grappled him, and then he broke free and hit it with his mace hand as he ran past it. He then turned to hit it again, but it blocked his attack, and then it punched him in the chest, and then again in the face. Puppetman then kicked the Megazord in the hip, and then again in the chest, knocking it back, and then he tried to hit it with his mace hand, but missed as it dodged and then punched him in the shoulder, and then kicked him in the back, and then punched him in the face, knocking him back.

"Oh, yeah!" he mocked, before grabbing the Megazord by the hip. "Well, check this out!"

He punched it in the chest with his mace hand.

"Now, for my next trick!" he announced, bending forward.

He then fired two gears from his shoulders, which then hit the Megazord and knocked it back, and then Tommy and Tanya swapped seats.

"Zeo II Battle Helmet activate!" Tanya shouted.

Zeozord II's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

Puppetman then fired two more gears at the Megzord, but it fired lasers out of Zeozord II's Battle helmet, destroying them.

"Take them out!" Puppetman mocked. "You're finished!"

Tanya then took her seat back, and then Adam took the front while Tommy took his.

"Zeo IV Battle Helmet activate!" Adam shouted.

Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

"Come on!" Puppetman dared. "Toro, Toro!"

The Megazord then rammed Puppetman with Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet, knocking him down, and causing him to roll away slightly. He then got back up and fried a beam out of his nose at the Megazord, which knocked it back.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha saw Puppetman laughing in the viewing globe, while Billy was working on the computer.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "This puppet is a real pain on a sting!"

Billy sighed. "I think I've found something." he explained, before turning to the viewing globe. "Guys, the computer's indicate that King Mondo has a direct satellite link to Puppetman through his nose. So destroy his nose and he'll be powerless."

 **(Zeo Megazord)**

Tommy and Adam had swapped sets.

"Got it, Billy." Tommy said, before pressing the button.

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet - which was now back on the Megazord's head - lit up, and then the Megazord was holding the Zeo Megazord Saber. The saber then powered up, as Puppetman got to his feet.

"Come on!" he dared.

The Megazord then jumped up.

"I dare you, Powerless Rangers!" Puppetman mocked.

The Megaozrd then sliced off his nose.

"My nose!" he shouted. "My nose! Ohh!"

"Looks like your show has just been canceled!" Tommy announced, as the all the Rangers crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the saber, and then slashed Puppetman with it.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Puppetman then spun around and then fell down, and was then destroyed when he hit the ground.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Zeo Megazord then lowered its saber, and then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo had seen the whole thing.

"Those blasted Zeo zeros have once again defied and shamed the royal hose of gadgetry!" he groaned. "Next time they shall not be so fortunate!"

* * *

Later that day, the Rangers, Billy and Puppetman - now back to normal - all returned to the Youth Center. The kids in the audience all clapped and cheered while Billy and the Rangers all smiled at them, as Captain Pete juggled some bowling pins. He kept on juggling as Puppetman walked in front of him, and turned to the audience.

"Hey-ya! Hiya. Ho, there, kids. And welcome to our show!" he announced.

The kids all cheered and clapped, along with Billy and the Rangers.

"I sure am glad the show's back to normal." Kat admitted quietly.

"Well, it's a good thing Alpha had time to reassemble Puppetman." Tanya admitted.

"I know what you both mean." Vera admitted.

"And this time with a defector signal preventing King Mondo from taking control of his stings." Adam explained, chuckling.

Billy then motioned for him to watch.

"Let's get the show started!" Puppetman announced.

The kids all clapped and cheered, while Billy, the Rangers and the parents all clapped.

Two woman were walking towards the back door, and walked past Bulk and Skull - who were trying to get a net off of Arnie's head.

"You little monster!" Bulk scowled, before pulling the net off, and then Skull turned Arnie towards him. "You are gonna stay right here until your Uncle gets back."

"Yeah!" Skull said, holding Arnie's shoulders. "We're gonna tell him how rotten you were."

"Oh, yeah?!" Arnie scoffed. "Go ahead? He'll be really glad to know the two of you can't handle one little ten-year-old. He'll kick you guys of the police patrol so fast it'll make your heads spin!"

Bulk and Skull now looked nervous, as Captain Pete blew a whistle. The back door then opened, and then Bulk and Skull turned to see Lt. Stone come in, who then walked towards them.

"There you are." he said, touching Arnie's shoulders as Bulk dropped the net. "Well, Arnie, did you behave nicely for Bulkmeyer and Skullovitch?"

"Yes, Uncle Jerome." Arnie replied. "But you missed it! The set was invaded by monsters and we were saved by the Power Rangers!"

Lt. Stone smiled, while Bulk and Skull both grinned.

"By who, Arnie?" they both asked.

Arnie turned to Bulk, before sighing, knowing they got him this time. "The Power Rangers." he said.

A bell rang, and then a pie was thrown onto his face.

"Well, you said the secret word." Puppetman told him, as he threw the pie off his face.

Arnie then took off some of the pie of his face, while Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone all laughed, and then Bulk and Skull high-fived each other. Lt. Stone then rubbed Arnie's hair, as Captain Pete blew a whistle.


	29. Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers

**A/N: This is another of my favourites. Sorry if it's a bit late, but I've had a bad cold this past week, and it only got worse as time went by, forcing me to put my writing on hold for a while. Also, happy new year.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At a movie set, an actor with a purple suit and a green cape looked to his left, when another actor wearing a red suit, a blue mask and a blue cape. He then made an crowing noise, and then turned around and rolled forward, when three actors in alien suits shoed up around them - one looking like a big train, and the other a yellow fire hydrant. The actors playing the heroes then blocked an attack from the monsters actors, then punched them in the chests, and then banged them into each other, and then they high-fived each other with both hands, and then clapped their hands.

Another monster-playing actor then came on - his suit resembling a big pumpkin - and then he tried to hit then actor in purple, who ducked as he went past him. The actor then tried to hit the alien actor, but he blocked it, causing the actor to hurt his hand..

"Ah!" he cried.

The crew all laughed lightly at him, except the director who was fuming.

"Cu-cu-cu-cu-cu-c-cut!" he fumed.

He then walked towards the actor, who was rubbing his hand, and then held a bullhorn to his mouth.

"What now?!" he demanded, speaking through it.

"He blocked my punch!" the actor complained.

"And your point being?!" the director demanded, speaking through the bullhorn.

"He can't block my punch, he's just an alien!" the actor complained. "I'm a star!"

"What?!" the director exclaimed, speaking through the bullhorn. "Are you alright?!"

The actor took his glove of and showed him his hand. "I may have sprained my pinky."

He then whimpered as the other actor showed up.

"What do you want?!" the director demanded.

The actor lifted up the director's hand. "I trained at the royal academy!" he said, shoving his mask into the director's hand. "I can't work with this!"

He then walked off in a huff.

"Out of the way!" he barked, pushing past a woman.

The other actor then marched off, leaving the director worried. The actor then took off his cape, and then gave it to a woman.

"Thank you." she said, before walking off.

"You're welcome." the actor said.

He then walked off, as two men moved the monster costumes away - as they were now hanged up on a coat hanger stand - and then Kat, who was dressed up with Vera, Tanya and Rocky - saw him walk away.

"There he is." she whispered, getting the others to look at the actor.

She and Tanya then giggled wildly while Rocky and Vera looked annoyed.

"Invasion of Blue Face. I can't believe we're extras in this star movie." Kat said, giddily.

"I know." Tanya giggled.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but he doesn't look like much of a superhero to me." Rocky said, sounding jealous as he walked off.

"Do I detect the slightest hint of jealously?" Tanya asked, he turned around.

"Give me a break! This acting stuff is easy." Rocky told them. "I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Watch out!" a woman shouted.

"Watch out!" Tanya said, as they ducked when a man swung a prop over their heads.

"I think you need to keep your eyes open so you don't get hurt." Tanya explained.

"She's got a point there." Vera admitted, as Tanya and Kat giggled.

"Well, what you make of that movie star?" Rocky asked.

"Well, he may look cute on the outside, but you never know what he might be like on the inside." Vera admitted. "So I can't be sure. And anyway, I know better than to fall for someone's looks."

"I'm glad one of you is not stupid." Rocky admitted.

A door then opened up, and then Lt. Stone stuck his head out. He then walked through the door, and then Bulk and Skull both followed him, the latter closing the door behind them.

"Now remember, men, the head of security is a friend of mine." Lt. Stone explained. "So be sure you make a good impression."

"You can count of us, sir, to serve and protect." Bulk and Skull assured. "That's why we're here."

"Good." Lt. Stone nodded. "Carry on."

He turned around, then opened the door and then walked through it, as Bulk saluted him, and Skull loosened the buttons on his shirt.

Man, I gotta find a way to be in that movie." Skull muttered.

The wall with the door was then rolled off, as it was part of the set.

"Just think of it." Skull said, removing his shirt from his pants as Bulk turned to him. "I could be famous. Just like Biff Star!"

He put on a pair of sunglasses and then grinned.

"Or you could get us in big trouble, just like Eugene Skullovitch." Bulk remarked. "Remember your oath!"

"Hey, is that fruit free?" Skull asked, ignoring Bulk and looking at a table full of fruit.

"What?" Bulk questioned, before turning to the table.

On a nearby rooftop, Klank was watching the crew through a pair of binoculars, with Orbus on his shoulder, and Sprocket nearby them.

"Talk about your rank amateurs." Klank commented. "Your first film will be better than they can ever dream."

"Really?" Sprocket questioned. "I mean, of course."

Klank then put the binoculars in front of his eyes.

"Let me see?" he asked.

He looked through the binoculars, and saw the three monster suits being set up.

"Wow! They use some really cool monsters!" Sprocket admitted, grinning. "My movie won't be any good without good monsters! Klank, I want those monsters!"

"Sire, the monsters?" Klank questioned.

"You heard me! Get 'em!" Sprocket ordered.

"But...what about the Power Rangers?" Klank asked.

"Video Vulture will capture them." Sprocket explained, as it flew above them, with a camera for a nose. "And they'll be the stars of my new movie: Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers! We'll make this the Power Rangers final performance."

Later, Rocky sighed as people walked off with props behind him, while his three friends gathered around him, Kat and Tanya touching his shoulders.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I could be a much more believable actor than this Biff Star guy." he told them.

"But unfortunately, you're an extra, remember?" Tanya reminded, as Kat and Vera nodded.

"Yeah, but if I could just get close enough for them to realise...my potential." Rocky explained, quietly.

He then walked off, and then the three girls turned to each other.

"Rocky." Kat sighed.

"I think this acting business has gone to his head." Vera told the others.

"I agree." Tanya agreed, shaking her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Youth Center, Billy was showing something to Tommy and Adam.

"I fed each one of your biorhythms into my computer and came up with this workout program." he explained.

"Looks like it can work." Tommy commented.

"Isn't it kinda easy through?" Adam questioned.

"Well, only at the beginning." Billy explained. "Towards the end of the workout you'll both reach your maxim endurance and strength levels."

Tommy and Adam both looked at each other.

"Well, I'm game if you are." Tommy told Adam.

"Let's give it a shot." Adam agreed.

They both then high-fived each other twice, while Tommy laughed, and then Billy walked off, as they got ready to spar.

"I'll monitor your energy outputs from over here." Billy explained.

He then pressed a device to monitor them. "Guys, pace yourselves and follow the routine." he instructed.

Tommy then jumped forward so he was in front of Adam. Adam then tried to grapple Tommy, but he rolled backwards and pulled Adam with him, and then he was sitting on Adam. He then tried to punch Adam, but he hit him in the chest with his knee and knocked him over him. They both then got back up and turned to each other, and then Adam tried to tackle Tommy, but missed as he jumped to kick him, and then Adam spun around to upper kick Tommy, but missed as he ducked.

"Okay. Pick up the pace." Billy told them, as Adam tried to upper kick Tommy, but missed as he ducked.

Adam then tried to kick Tommy in the chest, but missed as he blocked it, then he tried to punch him, but he grabbed his arm and pulled him over, but Adam landed on his feet. Adam then tried to kick Tommy, but only hit his hand, and then Tommy spun around to upper kick Adam with both legs, but they both missed him, but then kicked him in the chest.

"Okay. Now peek and finish it off!" Billy instructed.

Adam tried to punch Tommy, but he blocked it, and then Tommy spun around to kick him, but missed as he dodged. Adam then tried to grab Tommy's arm, but missed as he dodged, and then they ran round each other. Adam then sent a kick at Tommy with both legs - one hitting his chest and the other hitting his back - allowing him to pull him down.

"Well, Billy, how was that?" Tommy as

Billy got to his feet, while looking at the device. "Ugh..." he muttered, shaking his hand.

"Oh." Tommy realised.

* * *

Back at the movie set, Rocky and the girls were sitting near some of the movie props.

"Man, this Biff guy is brutal." Rocky complained.

"You better watch out, Rocky." Kat advised, touching his hand.

The assistant director then showed up. "Hey, you." she said.

Rocky looked behind him, while the girls all looked at her.

"Me?" Rocky questioned, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you." the woman confirmed.

"Are you talking to me?" Rocky asked, his eyes wide.

"How tall are you?" the woman asked.

"Um... I'm five-ten." Rocky explained.

"Prefect." the woman sighed. "Biff's sidekick just got a job on a soap. He's out."

The girls all turned to her.

"Oh..." Kat murmured.

"Hmmm." Vera murmured.

The woman lowered her glasses. "Do you think you can handle it?" she asked Rocky.

Rocky looked bewildered. "What, are you kidding?" he questioned, before lowering his eyebrows. "Yeah, sure. Of course."

He then walked off to get changed.

"Vera, you gonna tell Sophie about this in your next letter?" Kat asked.

"You bet I am." Vera replied. "She's gonna be pretty surprised when she hears this."

* * *

Elsewhere, Klank and Sprocket were sitting in some chairs inside a studio, while some Cogs were standing nearby.

"I'm already behind schedule." Sprocket complained. "I've gotta have my monsters and you haven't delivered them to me Klank!"

"Huh? Me?" Klank questioned.

"You'll probably make them go over budget too." Sprocket complained.

Klank then left the room and walked outside. "Temperamental directors." he moaned, closing the door behind him. "My gears can't take the stress!"

He then sat down by the door.

"I'm gonna have a mechanical breakdown!" he moaned.

* * *

At the food table, Bulk and Skull were standing near the end, and had eaten nearly all the food.

"Now, banana for desert." Skull grinned, as they took a banana each.

They both grinned as the peeled away the peels, and then threw them away, when a bunch of Cogs showed up behind them. Two of them caught the banana peels while the rest walked off, as Bulk turned to them all. He then patted Skull's shoulder while clearing his throat, as the Cogs threw the banana peels away, and then they both turned to the Cogs.

"Hey, nice costumes." Skull commented. "Very convincing."

"Yeah." Bulk agreed.

The two Cogs turned to each other.

"But please, wear you're IDs, so we know who you are? A secure set is a safe set." Bulk explained.

Skull grinned, as the two Cogs put up their arms, when the assistant director showed up behind them.

"Come on, you guys." she said. "You're needed on the set."

She then linked her arms under one of theirs each.

"Hello, Miss assistant director." Bulk grinned, as she dragged the cogs away. "Want a little banana? Huh?"

He then ate part of his banana.

On the main set, Biff was looking at himself in a mirror, while Rocky was now wearing the sidekick suit and standing near the director.

"Trust me, kid, I know what I'm doing." he assured Rocky. "Now, you'll be great. When I say action, say your line and then exit where I showed you."

Rocky nodded, as the director saw his assignat and the two Cogs coming towards him.

"Great costumes." the director commented.

Rocky turned towards the Cogs, and then his eyes widened

"Get them ready for the next shot!" the director ordered.

"Right." the assistant said, before she dragged the Cogs off.

"But... sir, I-I think there's something..." Rocky tried to explain quietly.

"Kid..." the director chuckled. wrapping his arm around Rocky. "..we don't have time to talk about your motivation."

"But... you don't understand." Rocky argued, as the director walked off. "I'm..."

He turned back to the Cogs, as the director stopped in front of the cameraman.

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked. "I want to pick it right where we left off. And action. Go on."

"Go on. Go on!" the assistant said, pushing the Cogs forward.

The two Cogs then walked onto the set, causing the assistant to sigh in annoyance. The two Cogs then stood facing Biff's and Rocky's backs, before they both turned around and swung their capes, Rocky now having his mask over his eyes. He was about to move forward, when Biff put his arm in front of him.

"I'll handle this, kid." he said.

"Wait..." Rocky argued, before Biff marched at the Cogs. "Wait!"

Biff put up his fists as the Cogs, and then when he tried to punch them, his hands began to wobble in pain. The Cogs then grabbed him by the shoulders, and lifted him up, making him nervous. They were then about to punch him with their other hands, when Rocky showed up behind them and grabbed their arms.

"I don't think so." he told them.

He then bashed their hands together, and then flipped them over, causing Biff to flip over onto his back.

"Hey, kid, that was great." he admitted.

Nearby, the other Cogs were stealing the monster suits.

"Cut!This is not in the script! " the director bellowed, before seeing the Cogs with the suits. "Those are our costumes! Somebody stop them!"

Rocky then put his hands in his mouth to whistle, but nothing happened.

"Security..." the director called, as Rocky tried to whistle again. "..where have they gone now."

Rocky then sighed in frustration. "Hey, Kat! Tanya! Vera!" he shouted.

The three girls pushed through the crowd of extras.

"Come on!" Rocky yelled.

"Hey!" a girl complained, as the three of them ran towards Rocky. "Huh?"

The Cogs with the monster suits ran towards a quarry, as Rocky and the girls all followed.

"Gotta morph." Rocky realised, bringing out his Zeonizer.

The girls then all brought out their Zeonizers.

"Let's do it." Rocky said.

They then all crossed both pieces of their Zeonizers over, and then morphed into their Ranger suits.

"Yeah! Alright!" Rocky cheered, as they stretched their arms out.

The Cogs then ran through some bushes, and then the four Rangers followed.

"Come on!" Rocky said, as they jumped over the bush.

"Whoa." Tanya breathed, as they stopped.

They saw many more Cogs in front of them, and then the ones with the monster suits dropped them and turned to the Rangers.

"Whoa. Talk about your cast of _thousands_." Rocky remarked.

"What kind of film are they making?" Vera questioned. "Some kind of big action movie."

"You got me, Vera." Kat replied.

"Zordon, something really strange is going on." Rocky explained into his communicator. "We're gonna need help."

"Fast." Tanya added.

Klank, Orbus and Sprocket then showed up.

"Places everyone!" Klank ordered, before turning to Sprocket.

"This location is prefect." the prince commented.

"Why, thank you." Klank said.

"Now, let's get the camera rolling and put some great stuff in the can!" Sprocket decided.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Billy was still monitoring Tommy's and Adam's workout. Adam tried to grapple Tommy, but he pulled Adam down, falling onto his back in the process. They both sighed as they got up, just as their communicators beeped, and then Tommy picked his up by his bag, before all three of them ran around the corner.

"We read you, Zordon." Tommy answered.

 _"Tommy, Prince Sprocket has stolen some movie costumes and lured the other Rangers away from town."_ Zordon explained.

"Zordon, I'm gonna teleport back to the Power Chamber." Billy explained. "I think there's more to this."

He then patted Tommy on the arm, and then teleported away.

"You ready, Adam?" Tommy asked.

"Let's do it." Adam said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as they put their hands behind their backs.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

Back at the quarry, the other Rangers were backing away slightly towards the bush behind them.

"I hope they get here soon." Tanya hopped, as Tommy and Adam both showed up behind her. "Tommy!"

"Hey, guys." he said, moving past her and Rocky. "What's Sprocket up too this time?"

"I don't know, but he sure brought a lot of help." Rocky replied.

The Cogs then hit their chests.

"Power Rangers, Zeo!" the Rangers shouted, as they held their right arms up and then did their fighting poses.

They then all charged in at the Cogs, and then Kat and Vera dodged an attack from one each, when Tanya jumped as one tried to tackle her. Tanya then grabbed another's staff, while Tommy blocked an attack from another before kicking it, before Tanya hit hers in the face. Kat then punched one in the chest, while Vera dodged as another tried to hit her with its staff, and then spun around and kicked it along with two more.

Tommy then grabbed one's arm and pulled it aside before kicking it in the back, then kicked another's staff away, and then kicked a third in the chest, knocking it down. He then punched a fourth in the chest, and then karate chopped it in the back, knocking it down as it sparkled, and then he kicked another in the chest, knocking it onto five more.

Vera blocked one's punch, before grabbing it by the arm and pulled it down, then kicked another in the chest, knocking it onto another one. She then did three backwards handsprings, then did a back flip and kicked one with both legs, causing it to sparkle. She then got up and punched one in the chest, and then hit it with her knee, before she spun around and kicked it in the side, knocking it down.

Rocky jumped and kicked one right in the chest, knocking it down onto another four, and then Tanya picked one up and threw it over her, then picked up another and threw it over her as well, this one landing on three more. She then sent a kick at one, but it blocked it with its staff, but she spun around and manged to kick it in the chest. She then blocked an attack from another, before kicking it in the leg, tripping it over, and then spun around and tackled a third.

Kat blocked an attack from one's staff by pulling it down, then punched a second in the chest, then ducked as a third tried to hit her, and then hit a fourth in the chest, knocking it onto another three. Rocky then jumped while holding his Power Axes, and then glided past a bunch of Cogs, knocking them over as he did.

"Get outta my way, metalhead!" he groaned.

He then landed on the ground, and turned around, as the Cogs tried to get back up, and then Tommy brought out his Power Sword, as lighting went off behind him.

"Zeo VI Power Sword, power up!" he shouted, as he spun it around, while his visor symbol appeared behind him.

He then slashed five Cogs with it, knocking them all down, and then they exploded in a puff of red smoke, before the others all ran towards him.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered, as they gathered around him.

"That was awesome." Adam commented, high-fiving Kat.

"Nice work." Vera remarked, high-fiving Tommy.

"Yeah." Rocky cheered, high-fiving Tanya.

"Whoo!" Tanya whooped.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

Adam and Tommy then hit their fists together, before Adam saw something in the sky.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" he wondered, pointing at it.

Video Vulture soared in the sky, firing a beam out of its lens. "Hey, Power Rangers, ever wonder what it would be like to be in the movie?" it asked.

The beam then hit the Rangers and then they all were lifted up into the air.

* * *

Video Vulture brought them all to a diner set in the middle of nowhere, and then dropped them all on it, before flying off.

"Is everybody okay?" Tommy asked, as they got up.

"Yeah, I think so." Rocky said.

"I'm okay." Vera said.

"Good." Tommy sighed.

They then all looked around the place, and saw that no one was around.

"Where are we?" Adam wondered.

"I have no idea." Tommy admitted.

"What is this place?" Rocky wondered.

A tumbleweed then appeared near the set.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Vera admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

 _"Power Rangers, your attention, please?"_ Klank requested.

The Rangers all turned and saw him on a TV screen.

 _"Your dreams are about to come true, thanks to me of course."_ he explained, as the Rangers walked towards the TV. _"You have been giving starring roles in Prince Sprocket's latest movie extravaganza."_

"Not interested!" Tanya told him.

 _"Afraid you don't have a choice."_ Klank apologised, sarcastically.

"We'll see about that." Tommy said, clutching his fist.

"Let's get outta here." Adam suggested.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

Tommy and Adam then walked towards the edge of the set, only to get knocked back by a forcefield that was around the place.

"Whoa." Tommy muttered.

They both then touched the forcefield.

"Must be some kind of forcefield." Tommy realised.

Adam then punched the forcefield, but it didn't make a dent in it. He then punched it two more times, but nothing happened, except hurting his hand.

"Let me try." Tommy told him.

He then punched the forcefield, but he hurt his hand. The place then began to shake, and all the Rangers put their hands on their ears.

 _"Now you've done it!"_ Klank scowled. _"You created a disturbance in the production audio entrap."_

"What is this movie anyway?!" Kat asked, groaning.

 _"_ Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers _."_ Klank explained. _"Catchy title, don't you think?"_

"Shut up!" Vera yelled. "So, that's why you stole those costumes from the movie location?!"

 _"You catch on fast, Zeo Ranger V."_ Klank commented.

The area then began to shake even harder, causing Kat to fall over.

"Maybe if you hit the forcefield again, it'll knock it back in sync." she suggested.

"I'll try." Adam told her.

He then punched the forcefield again, which caused an explosion, knocking him and Tommy down, but it also stopped the shaking.

"Man!" Tommy groaned, as they all stood up. "We've gotta get outta here."

"Tommy, why don't you hit it with your Zeo Laser Pistol." Adam suggested, touching Tommy's shoulder.

"It's worth a try." Tommy admitted.

"Yeah." Adam agreed, backing away.

"Everyone, stand back!" Tommy ordered, as he brought his Laser Pistol out.

He then aimed it at the forcefield, and then fired it, but then the area began to shake again, knocking Rocky, Kat, Tanya and Vera over, and causing Adam and Tommy to cover their visors, before it suddenly stopped.

 _"Now that was a good try, Rangers."_ Klank remarked, as he walked on through the TV. _"But not even your mighty Zords will be able to help you this time. Prince Sprocket is writing the script and he demands complete creative control. Now, sit back and relax. I'll call you to the set when we're ready."_

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were working at the computer.

"Have you been able to get through to the Rangers yet?" Alpha asked, hopefully.

"No, Alpha." Billy replied. "That forcefield's blocking anything visible or audible from getting through. I'm afraid they're trapped."

"You must do your best, Billy." Zordon explained. "Your friends are in great danger as long as they remain in Prince Sprocket's backlot."

"I know, Zordon." Billy said.

"And unfortunately, his type of movie doesn't usually have a happy ending." Zordon explained.

Billy sighed, understanding what Zordon meant.

* * *

Inside the studio, Sprocket and a bunch of Cogs were sitting near the sound effect gismos.

"It's time to really mess up the Rangers sense of reality." Sprocket decided.

The Cogs looked down at some sound machines.

"Roll sound!" Sprocket ordered.

The Cogs obeyed him by activating the sound speakers.

"This is so much fun!" Sprocket cheered. "And action!"

* * *

Back at the diner set, the Rangers were waiting to get called by either Klank or Zordon. Tommy was staring off at the area outside the forcefield, Adam was standing by a door with the words 'to set' on it, Tanya and Vera were both sitting down on a couch near a table with a phone on it, and Rocky and Kat were both by a table with a jug of coffee.

"We've got to get outta here." Adam said, before picking up the phone. "If only we could use this phone to call Zordon."

"Or Alpha or Billy." Vera suggested.

"Ture." Adam admitted, holding the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

He tapped the phone receiver.

"Hello?" he said, but sighed when he got no answer. "Well, it was worth a shot at least."

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

"You can only try." Vera admitted, as Adam put the phone down.

"You know, I've always thought phones like this were cool." Tanya admitted, getting up.

"And now?" Vera questioned.

"I'm not sure." Tanya replied, holding her hand over it.

The phone then lifted itself up and went towards her hand.

"Whoa!" Tanya awed.

"Wow." Adam awed.

"What!" Vera exclaimed.

"Did you guys see that?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah." Adam replied, while Vera nodded.

Nearby, Rocky was holding a cup while Kat poured some coffee into it, only for them to find out it went the opposite way round.

"Man, everything's topsy-turvy here." Rocky moaned.

"Yeah." Kat whispered in agreement.

"Man, this is too weird." Tanya admitted, looking at the phone.

"You're telling me." Vera agreed. "What a madhouse."

 _"Zeo Rangers II, V and VI report to the set!"_ Klank ordered, surprising everyone.

Tanya put the phone down.

"Ready for your debut, girls?" Tommy asked, touching Tanya's shoulder.

"Well, I guess so." Tanya sighed, turning to him. "What about you, Vera?"

"I'm ready when you are." Vera replied.

"Maybe we should all go with you." Rocky suggested.

"For right now, it's safer to play by Sprocket's rules." Tommy reasoned.

"Okay. We'll keep trying to get through to Billy and Zordon for help." Adam told them.

"Right." Kat agreed. "Good luck, you guys."

"Let's go." Tommy said.

Vera and Tanya both nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Tanya said, as they all walked towards the door - passing Kat as they did.

"With any luck, we'll all be outta here soon." Kat assured, patting them on the back. "Be careful."

Tommy was about to open the door, when it opened up by itself, reveling a purple void on the other side.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, before turning to Tanya and Vera. "Well, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Tanya replied.

"Same here." Vera said.

"Let's do it." Tommy told them, turning back to the door.

He then walked through the door, and jumped through the void, followed by Vera, and then Tanya.

* * *

The three of them all landed on some construction supports that were on the ground, and then turned to their left.

"Girls, stay close." Tommy advised.

"What else can we do?" Vera asked, jokingly.

A gust of smoke then showed up in front of them, and then the yellow fire hydrant suit appeared in front of them hovering.

"Hey! The costume from the movie." Tanya yelped, as they got up.

The monster then disappeared, and then a whirlwind showed up and then he reappeared.

"It's showtime!" he announced.

"What are you meant to be?!" Vera asked, as the Rangers got ready to fight. "A Leaky Faucet?"

"You guessed right, Purple Ranger!" Leaky Faucet laughed, before pulling a rose out of his mouth. "A flower for the ladies!"

He threw the flower at them, which exploded near them.

"Ah!" they cried, as they ducked.

They then got back up, when Leaky Faucet stretched his mouth out, and then his teeth bit Tommy, then Vera, and then Tanya, knocking them all down again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot." he apologised sarcastically, taking his helmet off. "Flowers need water!"

He turned the screw on his head, and then fired water out of his mouth at the Rangers.

"Ah!" Tanya cried, as it hit them, causing them all to cartwheel in the air.

"Whoa!" Tommy groaned.

"Ahh!" Vera moaned.

"Much better." Leaky Faucet grinned, as he turned the screw again, stopping the water.

The Rangers then all landed in a puddle of water each, and then Leaky Faucet put his helmet back on.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy had been working by one of the computers.

"I rerouted our signal to Sprocket's closed circuit frequency." he explained. "Hopefully this will work."

A beep then went off.

"Billy, it seems to have worked!" Alpha told him, working at the main computer. "We're receiving a transmission now."

The viewing globe then showed Rocky pacing around the diner set, Kat sitting on the couch, and Adam looking at her while standing up.

 _"I can't believe we're stuck here like this!"_ Rocky groaned.

Billy then ran towards Alpha while looking at the viewing globe. "Guys?!" he called. "Guys, can you here me?!"

 _"Billy?!"_ Rocky called, as he stopped pacing.

 _"He's on the TV."_ Kat said, as they ran towards it, making them bigger in the viewing globe.

 _"Oh, man, this is fantastic."_ Rocky sighed. _"How'd you do it?"_

 **(Diner set)**

 _"Modern technology I guess."_ Billy replied, jokingly. _"Are you guys alright?"_

"Well, we will be as soon as we put an end to Sprocket's low-budget disaster." Adam explained.

"Right." Rocky said.

"And the sooner the better." Kat added.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Zordon, I've been thinking about something that you said earlier." Billy explained.

"Yes, Billy?" Zordon asked.

"You said 'movies like Sprocket's don't have happy endings'. Well...what if the Rangers change that?" Billy wondered.

"By significantly altering the course of his movie, the Rangers might be able to recover their powers." Zordon explained.

 **(Diner set)**

"Then that's exactly what we'll do." Kat told them.

"Okay." Rocky said, getting up. "Looks like it's time for a rewrite."

Adam then touched his shoulder. "Let's go find Tommy, Vera and Tanya so we can live happily ever after." he suggested, before they started walking towards the door.

 _"Right, and in the meantime, I'll try to contact them also."_ Billy explained.

"Thanks, Billy." Kat said, as they turned to the screen.

"Alright. Thanks, Billy." Adam said.

"Good job, man." Rocky commented, holding his thumb up.

"You're awesome." Kat remarked.

"Come on." Adam said.

They then walked towards the door, and then Adam touched the knob.

"Well, guys, here goes nothing." he gulped, opening the door up.

He then took a deep breath before walking into the void, followed by Kat, and then Rocky - who closed the door behind as he did.

* * *

The three of them then came running towards Tommy, Vera and Tanya - who were now all standing up in front of a TV.

"Hey, guys." Adam said, once they got to them. "We talked to Billy and he figured out that..."

"Yeah, I know." Tommy interrupted, before pointing to the TV in front of them. "And I think we found our opportunely for a happy ending."

A bus then moved on the TV.

"We just have to stop that bus." Tommy explained.

An explosion went off near the bus, causing the Rangers to yelp.

"Whoa!" Rocky awed.

"Oh, no, it's outta control!" Kat cried.

"Those people are gonna get hurt." Tanya realised.

"We have to stop it." Vera realised.

"We have to hurry." Adam told the others.

The bus rammed through a set of barbed wire, causing the people onboard to scream, and then chickens panicked and jumped into a hole in the ground.

"But how we gonna get there..?" Rocky questioned, before the chickens flew towards the Rangers. "Whoa!"

"What the..?!" Vera exclaimed, as they ducked slightly.

They then turned to their right, and saw the chickens flying out of a vent similar to the one at the scene.

"The chickens." Tommy said, as they ran towards the vent. "They must be coming from a passageway from the movie world."

They then all surrounded the vent.

"If they can come this way, we should be able to go back the same way." Tommy realised. "Let's give it a shot, guys."

"We're right behind you." Adam told him.

"Right." Rocky agreed, as Tommy jumped into the vent.

Vera then jumped into the vent, followed by Adam, Rocky, Tanya and then Kat.

* * *

Once they all made it to the movie world, they all began riding horses along the road.

"Alright, guys, let's head 'em off at the pass!" Rocky suggested. "You know, I've always wanted to say that."

The bus then made it to a quarry, but the Rangers followed it, and then turned their horses as the bus turned to go up a hill. The bus then turned again, but the Rangers followed it.

"Yee-haw!" Vera cheered.

"Hyah!" Adam grunted.

"Ya-ha!" Rocky cheered.

"Ride 'em, cowgirl!" Tanya cheered.

"Now if I can just get close enough." Tommy whispered.

They kept on riding towards the bus, as it turned left near the edge, and then the Rangers managed to get closer to it. Once they got near it, they saw that the windows were open, and then they jumped inside.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Tommy asked, touching the driver, only to find out it was a Cog. "Huh?"

He then moved back as the rest stayed with the people.

"Keep your heads down!" Rocky ordered. "Stay clam!"

"Stay-stay clam!" Kat advised.

The Cog fired lighting at them, and then the bus caught fire.

"We have to get them off the bus." Tommy realised.

"It's okay." Kat assured the people.

The Rangers then grabbed some of the people each, and then jumped out of the bus with them before it went over an edge - the girls jumped out on the right while the boys did the same on the left. The bus then sparkled and then blew up as the Rangers regrouped with the people, and then they all hit the ground, before turning back to the burning bus.

"You alright?" Tommy asked a woman.

The woman nodded.

"How 'bout you?" Kat asked a man. "You okay?"

The people then disappeared.

"Whoa." Tommy said quietly in shock.

"What happened?" Rocky wondered.

"They just disappeared." Tommy said, confused.

"Well, that's weird." Vera admitted.

"Well, don't you see, we did it, guys." Kat explained, getting up. "We changed the end of the movie."

"We're back to reality." Adam realised.

"All the ingredients for a happy ending." Tanya said, clapping her hands as she got up. "Yes!"

Tommy laughed.

"Yeah!" Kat cheered.

"Alright." Rocky said.

Tanya and Adam then high-fived each other.

"I only hope Prince Sprocket is done with his less than brilliant film cheer." Kat admitted, hopefully.

"That makes two of us, Kat." Vera agreed.

* * *

In the studio, Sprocket and Orbus had heard them all.

"A happy ending!" he moaned. "That wasn't my direct cordial vision. That bus was supposed to go over the cliff with the Power Rangers in it!"

Klank then showed up with a piece of paper. "Excuse me, sire, I know how disappointed you must be." he said, as he walked towards Sprocket. "I've taken up the liberty of working up some new storyboards of my own. I have a feeling this ending is _more_ of what you had in mind."

Sprocket then looked at the paper Klank had. "Klank, that's a brilliant solution." he remarked, before taking the paper. "That's exactly what I wanted. I'm so glad I thought of it."

"But..." Klank argued, as he closed a take board.

* * *

Back at the quarry, a bunch of lights lit up near the Rangers, forcing them to cover their visors, and then a monster looking like a shower showed up - Steambot. He then fired lighting out of his staff, which then hit the Rangers, and then Leaky Faucet showed up.

"So we meet again!" he laughed, throwing his helmet off.

He then twisted the screw on his head.

"Looks like you could use another bath!" he mocked, before firing his water at the Rangers.

The Rangers cried as the water hit them, and then the pumpkin monster suit - Pumpkin Sorcerer - and another monster that resembled a cat - Traffic Kitty - both showed up, and then they all laughed. All four of them then fired lasers, which then hit the Rangers and knocked them all down, while Sprocket and Klank both watched.

"You see that." Klank said.

"We did it!" they both cheered.

The four monsters then disappeared, and then combined into another one with only one eye - Bucket of Bolts.

"That guy's ugly." Tommy remarked.

"You've got a point there." Vera agreed.

Sprocket then laughed while Klank held Orbus.

"Klank?" he asked.

"Aye, and he's gonna be ugly and vague in just a minute." Klank explained.

Orbus lowered his head, and then Klank began to spin him around, while Sprocket laughed.

"Around and around and away!" Klank chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus landed on Bucket of Bolts' back. "Behind." he said, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and then sent energy into Bucket of Bolt's body, as the Rangers all watched, and then Bucket of Bolts grew giant. He laughed as the Rangers began to back away slightly.

"Good-bye, Rangers!" he laughed.

He then laughed even more menacingly, before firing a series of laser out of his eye, which missed the Rangers, but caused several explosions nearby them, before they ran off, but then stopped.

"We need Zeozord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists in front of their helmets, and then stood up and held their right hands up in the air, while clutching their left fists.

The Zeozords then arrived, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

"Alright, let's do it!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozord VI then swung to its side, before Tommy brought out his Zeonizer Crystal.

"We're defiantly gonna need a little bit more firepower this time, guys." he told the others, before putting his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls. "Covert to Zeo Megazord now!"

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, and then Zeozord VI then retracted its wings.

"Alright, on course." Tommy said. "Everything's looking good."

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind, and then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Time to initiate final lockdown." Tommy said.

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"Zeo Megazord, power up!" they all shouted, holding their left arms up.

The Megazord then got ready to fight, as Bucket of Bolts began to march towards it, while it did the same. They then rammed each other and hit each other, knocking each other as they did Bucket of Bolts then hit the Megazord in the chest, and then hit it again, and then again, knocking it back.

"Let's finish this guy!" Tommy told the others.

The Megazord then brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber. Bucket of Bolts then turned into a train, and then rode towards the Megazord, firing lasers at it as he did, knocking it back slightly. He then turned sharply right and sent steam out of his head, as it began to ride along some railroad tracks towards a bridge.

The Megazord then marched towards the middle the bridge from beneath it, and then powered up the Zeo Megazord Saber. It then sliced one of the bridge's supports, causing it to collapse, and then Bucket of Bolts fell over the edge.

"Whoa!" he cried.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Bucket of Bolts then hit the ground and was destroyed.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Inside Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"That didn't turn out so well." Machina admitted, sadly. "Poor little, Sprocket, the show business world can be so cruel."

"Yes, but there is a dark side to all of this." Mondo reasoned. "The movie bug is out of his system."

* * *

Later that day, Rocky and the girls were all back at the movie set, Rocky jumping grinningly, as he was waiting to get called on.

"Break a leg, Rocky." Tanya said, as they walked towards the set.

"Thanks, Tanya." Rocky said.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Rocky." Vera assured, touching his shoulder.

"Thanks, Vera." Rocky replied. "Gosh, I wish Tommy and the guys were here to see this."

"I know, but you know they have to practice." Tanya reasoned. "I mean, Billy's got 'em on a tight schedule."

"Rocky!" the director said, getting the Rangers attention.

He got up from his chair and walked towards the four of them.

"We're shooting the climax with the alien first." he explained.

"Great." Rocky grinned. "Where do you want me?"

"Oh, no, no. You don't have to do that." the director explained, grinning, making Rocky's smile drop. "We have a stand-in to do it for you."

"Stand-in?" Rocky questioned, confused.

"Voilà." the director grinned, turning around and pointing to the set. "Action!"

A man in a costume similar to Rocky's did a sideways handspring, and then came face-to-face with the actors in the alien suits - revealing himself to be Skull.

"Stand back, I tell you!" he barked. "You don't know who you're dealing with! Nice hair."

One actor moved away, and then the other sprayed blue glue all over Skull.

"Cut!" the director ordered. "Excellent!"

Skull then took his mask off, but it was hard as it was slippery. "Wow, I love showbiz." he grinned.

The crew and Biff all laughed at him, and then the Rangers and Bulk joined in.


	30. Graduation Blues

**A/N: I've got a small surprise in you for this one.**

 **I might as well tell you now, that Vera's successor won't be a tomboy like her and Sophie, otherwise it'll feel like I'm just using the same personality's for each new OC.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Inside his office at Angel Grove High, Mr. Caplan heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened, and Billy came in, holding a book on chemistry, before closing the door behind him.

"You, uh... you wanted to see me, Mr. Caplan." he said, walking towards the desk.

"Yes, Billy." Mr. Caplan said. "I reviewed you academic records and caught an alarming mistake."

"I don't understand." Billy said, confused and worried. "I-I've always had exceptionally grades."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Your grades are very good, Billy." Mr. Caplan explained. "No, it's not your flaunt, it's ours."

"Sir?" Billy asked, confused.

"Well, I'm afraid there's been a computer error." Mr. Caplan explained. "Apparently you've taken more credit hours than any other student at Angel Grove High, and maintained a 4.0 GPA."

"Is that bad?" Billy asked.

"Bad? Billy, you've exceeded Angel Grove High's requirements." Mr. Caplan explained, grinning. "You've graduated."

"But...I still have another year." Billy argued.

"Well, not anymore." Mr. Caplan explained.

He then stood up and picked up a diploma.

"Congratulations." he said, shaking Billy's hand.

He then handed Billy the diploma, but it caused him to drop his book. Mr. Caplan then sat down, while Billy looked at the diploma, looking worried.

"Now what?" he wondered quietly.

* * *

At the park, Bulk and Skull were playing with trash pickup spears, holding them high and having a swordfight, when Lt. Stone showed up behind them.

"And that, gentlemen, is how you rid this area of garbage left over from the Police Academy picnic." he explained, as they put down their sticks while he walked in front of them.

He then turned to looked at his watch before turning to them both.

"Now I'll be back within the hour." he explained. "Make me proud."

He then walked off, and then Skull pulled out his stick, as it was stuck in his foot.

"Ah! 'And that, gentlemen, is how you rid this area of garbage left over from the Police Academy picnic. Make me proud'." he mocked. "Yeah."

Bulk smirked while Skull stabbed the ground with his stick.

"Tut, tut, tut, Skull, this is how we pickup trash." Bulk said.

He put two fingers in his mouth, and then tried to whistle, but only blew a raspberry.

"Help me out?" he asked Skull.

Skull put four fingers in his mouth - two from each hand - and then whistled, and then Rito and Goldar showed up behind a bush.

"Yes, sirs." Rito said. "We're on the job."

They both then came out of the bush.

"We'll have this park spiffy in a jiffy." Rito assured.

"Well, then make us proud." Skull told them.

"We'd be proud to make you proud, sir." Rito said. "Just give us a couple of trash poker-thingy's and step aside."

Bulk and Skull picked up a trash bag each, when a spaceship flew over them all, causing Bulk to fall over, and then Skull fell onto him. They four of them then turned and saw the spaceship had landed right near them all, and then got nervous as Bulk and Skull got up.

"Come on." Bulk said.

He, Skull and Goldar ran towards the ship.

"Just pick up..." Rito said, picking up a bag. "Where'd everybody go?!"

He then turned around and saw them heading towards the spaceship.

"Hey, wait for me?!" he called, as he ran after them.

They all ran past some trees on their way.

"Hey, do I still get to use this trash pole or stick thing?" Rito asked.

"Shut up and follow the humans!" Goldar snapped.

They then made it to the spaceship, and saw a door hatch on it.

"Aw." Bulk and Skull awed.

The spaceship the lit up like lighting.

"Ooh." Rito awed, while Goldar grumbled.

"I'm not cleaning that up!" he made clear.

"What if somebody's inside that thing?" Skull wondered.

"If we save him, we'll be heroes." Bulk realised.

"Yeah." Rito agreed.

"Come on." Bulk told the others.

They then all approached the hatch, and then Skull barged it with his shoulder, but nothing happened, so he barged it again. He then got frustrated when nothing happed, so he kicked the hatch, and then it began to open, and then water fell on them both, causing Rito and Goldar to laugh.

Bulk then spat some water out of his mouth, looking annoyed. "Great idea, Skull." he commented, angrily.

Skull spat water out of his mouth, when Bulk turned back to the open hatch.

"Huh?!" he gasped.

Two figures came walking out of the hatch - one male, one female - waving their hands over their noses. It was Cestro and Vivianne of the Aqutitan Rangers, who then both looked up at Rito, Goldar, Bulk and Skull. Rito and Goldar then screamed, then Bulk and Skull screamed, and then Cestro and Vivianne did, and then Rito pointed his stick at the Aqutitians.

"Stow, or I'll...whoa!" he shouted, before turning it around, but then Bulk stopped him. "..point that is!"

Cestro and Vivianne then tried to catch their breath, while Goldar grumbled.

"Hello, alien." Bulk said, putting his hands up by his head, before lowering them. "Don't be scared. Reassure them, Skull."

Cestro and Vivianne both looked at each other confused.

"Yeah. They don't bite..." Skull assured, motioning Rito and Goldar.

"Much." he and Bulk said.

"Please, we are Cestro and Vivianne of Aquitar." Cestro explained, franticly. "And we must find a human named Billy."

"The fate of the world depends upon it." Vivianne finished, franticly.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket and Klank were all looking at the Aqutitans spaceship in the viewing globe.

"Whose alien spacecraft is that?" Mondo questioned.

"It appears to be a few of those dreadful creatures from Aquitar." Machina realised. "They have some nerve landing on Earth without your _royal_ authorisation.

"Perhaps we can turn this to our advantage." Mondo suggested. "Where are those Power Rangers now?"

"Looks like they're at a party, dad." Sprocket deduced. "I feel a plan brewing."

* * *

At the Youth Center, a girl with a tray with two cups on came walking towards Billy and Tommy by a table, as they were celebrating Billy's graduation.

"Thanks." Billy said, taking them both, but then gave one to Tommy.

"Thanks." he said.

"I can't believe you guys organised this so quickly." Billy admitted.

"Yeah. You know, it's not everyday someone forgets to graduate." Tommy explained.

They both laughed when Billy saw Vera sitting at a table writing another letter to Sophie.

"She telling Sophie about this?" Billy wondered.

"Yep." Tommy replied. "I wonder what Soph will say in the reply?"

"You got me." Billy sighed.

Tanya then came over and tapped his shoulder, as did Kat who smiled.

"I think it's really terrific, Billy." Tanya remarked.

"So what are you gonna do with all your spare time?" Kat asked.

"Well, I...I haven't had much time to think about it." Billy admitted, as Skull pushed past someone, before spotting Billy. "It happened so fast, you know."

Skull then walked towards Billy, and then cleared his throat.

"Skull." Billy said.

The two shook hands as Skull grinned.

"Hi, Skull." Tanya said, looking confused.

Skull then dragged Billy away from the others, chuckling as he did, getting Vera to look up and turn to him.

"Skull?" Billy asked.

They then past Rocky, Adam and Mr. Caplan, who all looked confused as they walked outside.

Outside, a few more people walked towards the door which had a banner overhead saying 'congratulations Billy', when Skull dragged Billy outside.

"Skull...!" Billy said. "Skull..! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Bulky, I got him!" Skull called.

They both turned to their right as they heard whistling, and then saw Bulk standing by a flowered wall. Cestro and Vivianne then both came out from behind the wall, and then Bulk pointed at Billy.

"That's the only Billy we know." he explained.

"Yes. This is the correct Billy." Cestro explained.

"Cestro? Vivianne?" Billy questioned, confused as he walked towards them.

They all then walked towards each other.

"What are you both doing here?" Billy asked.

"Your great intelligence is known on Aquitar." Cestro explained, unaware that Bulk and Skull were listening in. "Our planet is in terrible trouble."

"We need your help." Vivianne explained.

Billy sighed before turning to Bulk and Skull. "Uh, Bulk, Skull... Listen, I-I apricate your help but I think I can handle it from here."

"Uh... don't mention it!" Bulk joked, swatting the Billy's back, knocking him forward slightly.

Skull then laughed.

"Thanks." Billy said.

Skull then saluted as Billy and the Aquitians walked off. "Hey, Bulky, you think anybody's gonna bother the spaceship?" he wondered.

"Nah. It's well guarded." Bulk reasoned.

He then chuckled while Skull nodded.

Billy lead the Aquitians to a corner where no one was about.

"That's Bulk and Skull?" Vivianne asked. "How come they didn't recognise us?"

"Probably because nobody but us remembers you." Billy deduced.

"You mean, when Master Vile's Orb of Doom effect was reversed, nobody but you and the other Rangers remembered the events that took place?" Cestro suggested.

"Looks like it." Billy sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"We'll explain everything in your Command Center." Vivianne assured.

They then teleported away.

* * *

Back at the park, Goldar and Rito were guarding the Aquitians spaceship.

"Hmm. Pick the trash up. Guard the spaceship." Goldar groaned, as Rito played with his stick. "I can't take it!"

"Ah, my large golden friend, at least we have a home." Rito reassured. "Things aren't too bad."

Unknown to them, Lt. Stone was spying on them from behind a bush.

"Monsters!" he gasped, moving back behind the bush. "Must be part of some...invasion force. Well, they're not taking over this planet on my watch."

He then peeked back out from behind the bush, as Goldar mumbled something.

"Eh, no." Rito muttered, as Lt. Stone straitened his cap. "No. Maybe a shucks."

"Yes." Goldar said.

Lt. Stone then jumped out from behind the bush.

"Ah!" he yelled.

Rito and Goldar then screamed in panic, and then Lt. Stone did the same, before Rito and Goldar both ran for it. Lt. Stone then ran towards the spaceship and looked at them as they ran off.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" he shouted.

He then ran after them.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy had explained to the Aquitians about what had happened to the Command Center, and now they were explaining their predicament.

"Billy, a race of fearsome creatures known as the Hydro Contaminators are at war with Aqutiar." Cestro explained.

"Thousands of them are poisoning the waters of our planet." Vivianne went on.

"They have caused our main computer system to shut down." Cestro went on.

"We cannot power our Battle Borgs, and can't even teleport." Vivianne went on.

"That is the main reason we came by starship." Cestro explained.

"Well, you know the Power Rangers are ready to help at any time." Billy told them.

Cestro and Vivianne both nodded.

"We have been trying to develop a weapon capable of destroying the Hydro Contaminators, but our prototype is unreliable." Cestro explained. "We need your help."

"Look, you know I'll do whatever I can to help." Billy told them.

"And you must hurry, Billy." Vivianne advised.

"Intergalactic travel from your galaxy to ours in unpredictable and dangerous." Cestro explained. "There is a window of less than two hours to pass through the space portal safely."

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi! There's even more trouble!" Alpha exclaimed. "Another spacecraft has landed in the park."

He pointed to the viewing globe, which showed the spaceship and a monster coming out of it.

 _"A whole new planet to pollute!"_ it laughed. _"I think I'll start with this lake!"_

"Let me guess, the Hydro Contaminator?" Billy guessed.

"Affirmative." Cestro confirmed, while Vivianne nodded. "He must have been sent to stop us from our mission. If unchecked, the Hydro Contaminator will destroy the Earth's entire water supply."

"That could be disastrous for your planet, Billy." Vivianne explained, franticly.

Billy sighed. "Alpha, contact the Rangers." he decided.

"Right away, Billy." Alpha said, before pressing buttons on the computer.

"The prototype is still on our ship." Cestro explained, as he and Vivianne walked towards Billy.

"Well, we better get there before they Hydro Contaminator does." Billy realised.

"My thoughts exactly, Billy." Vivianne agreed.

* * *

At the park, Goldar and Rito were both running past some trees, thinking Lt. Stone was still chasing them.

"I think we lost him!" Rito said, as he looked back.

They both then ran past a bush, but then came right up against the Aquitians spaceship.

"That was close." Goldar breathed, as they stopped to catch their breath.

Rito then saw Lt. Stone heading towards them. "Oh, no!" he cried.

He the ran behind the spaceship, and then Goldar looked up before following.

Lt. Stone made it to the spaceship, and then looked around. "Where'd you go?" he questioned. "You're not gonna get away from me that easily."

He then looked around, as Rito and Goldar peeked put from behind the spaceship, as Lt. Stone turned to them.

"Hey, stop!" he shouted, as Rito and Goldar screamed.

"Oh, no!" Rito screamed, as he and Goldar ran off.

"Come back here!" Lt. Stone demanded, as he followed them. "I said you're under arrest!"

Once they were out of range of the spaceship, Billy, Vivianne and Cestro were all teleported near it. Billy then looked around while they all turned to the spaceship, and then Cestro opened up a small hatch on it. He then rubbed his hand over a purple light that came out of the hatch, and then the door opened up, and then Cestro picked up a case from inside. He turned around to the others and then put it on the ground, before opening it up as they all gathered around it.

"We're afraid this is as far as I got back on Aquitar, Billy." Cestro explained, as Billy picked up a cable. "I'm counting on you."

"We all are." Vivianne explained, speaking for her species.

Cestro closed the chest while they all stood up.

"Phew. This is the prototype?" Billy questioned.

"It will as they say 'require some assembly'." Cestro explained.

Hydro Contaminator then showed up behind them.

"Your worthless weapon won't make a trip back to Aquitar!" he mocked, getting the Rangers attention. "Is it true that humans are mostly water?"

He charged at them all.

Let's find out, if I can terminate you!" he mocked.

He then laughed, when the Rangers all arrived in front of him, and then turned to him.

"Stop right there, Hydro Contaminator." Tommy said.

They then got ready to fight.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina and Sprocket had all seen the Rangers and Hydro Contaminator in the viewing globe.

"What is all this fuss about?!" Mondo demanded. "Everyone appears to be frantic and I haven't done a single thing yet?!"

"Who is that creature?" Sprocket demanded, as Hydro Contaminator laughed.

"It seems very unfriendly." Machina deduced, covering her mouth with her fan.

"Good. Let's help it then." Mondo decided. "Send down the Cogs! They'll protect him from those costumed commoners!"

* * *

At the lake, Hydro Contaminator was still facing the Rangers.

"I'll contaminate every drop of..." he said, before the Cogs showed up around him. "Huh? Who are you?!"

"Cogs!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?!" Tanya wondered.

"You've got me!" Vera admitted.

The Cogs then charged at the Rangers - except two who stayed with Hydro Contaminator, who then did the same thing. Tommy then blocked a punch while one, while Kat dodged ones kick, Vera and Adam both ducked as one tried to punch them both, while Rocky and Tanya ran past one each. Tommy tried to upper kick his, while Adam blocked a punch from his, before punching it himself, Vera tried to tackle hers but missed, Tanya sent a kick at hers, and Kat hit hers in the chest.

"You tiny fellas are alright." Hydro Contaminator commented, getting the two near him to turn to him, before he turned to the lake. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lake to pollute!"

Billy, Cestro - carrying the case - and Vivianne all ran closer to the sand.

"The contaminator's trying to reach the lake again." Cestro gasped. "It'll destroy the Earth's water, and we'll be to blame."

"We gotta get this back to the Power Chamber and fix it." Billy explained, holding the cable. "Otherwise the Power Rangers don't stand a chance."

"I just hope they can prevent Hydro Contaminator from reaching the lake." Vivianne hoped.

Billy put his communicator to his lips. "Alpha, can you teleport us back to the Power Chamber?" he asked.

 _"You got it, Billy."_ Alpha replied.

The three of them were then teleported away.

A Cog then wrapped its arms around two more, while Kat and Adam tried to hit another each, and then the three Cogs tried to kick Rocky, but he blocked them all. He then blocked another kick from the two on either side, but then the one in the middle kicked him with both legs, and then another tackled him. Tanya blocked a kick from one, then ducked as it tried to punch her, then another tried to kick her, but she blocked it, but then it and another two all kicked her in the chest, causing her to twirl backwards before hitting the ground.

"These Cogs are tough." she breathed.

Vera ducked as one tried to punch her, then she grabbed its arm, but then another kicked her in the chest, forcing her to let go. She then spun around and tried to kick it, but a third came over and tripped her up, making her land on her chest.

"These Cogs have seriously had their vitamins today!" she groaned.

Adam ducked as one tried to punch him, then blocked a punch from it before punching it himself, then blocked a punch from another before punching it, and then spun around and hit a third in the chest. He then turned to a fourth - unaware that a fifth was behind him - and then the fourth opened its helmet up, and fired lasers at him, which then hit him while the fifth dodged, knocking him down.

Kat flung her arm under ones leg and knocked it down, before turning to Hydro Contaminator. "The monster's almost to the lake!" she cried.

Another Cog lifted up its helmet and fired its lasers at her, knocking her down, while Tanya was kicked in the chest by another.

"We've gotta stop it!" Kat cried.

Tommy knocked one aside, while Hydro Contaminator laughed behind him, walking towards the lake, and then Tommy sent a kick at another, but it blocked it.

"It's a hoop to pollute!" Hydro Contaminator laughed, as Tommy karate chopped the Cog in the back, knocking it down.

Tommy then turned around and ducked under a Cog's punch, as he ran towards Hydro Contaminator, but then another three blocked his path and grappled him.

"I can't get through these Cogs!" he groaned, as another grabbed Tanya by the arm, and a fifth grabbed Adam by the shoulders.

"Now to destroy all the waters of Earth!" Hydro Contaminator laughed.

"No!" Tommy shouted.

He then hit one of the Cogs in the back with his elbow, while Tanya and Adam broke free from the ones that had them, and then Tommy hit the other two with his elbow, knocking them down. He then punched the first one two times in the chest, and then knocked it aside before charging at Hydro Contaminator, while one grabbed Adam's arm. Tommy spun around and tried to kick a Cog, but missed as it ducked while another dodged, then grabbed a third by the arm as it tried to punch him, and then threw it down, before hitting a fourth that was behind him with his elbow, and then punched the second. He then turned around and kicked the fourth in the chest, knocking it down.

"You can't stop me, Ranger!" Hydro Contaminator mocked, turning around.

Tommy then jumped up and did a flying kick move. "Zeo Flying Power Kick!" he shouted.

He then kicked Hydro Contaminator in the chest as he laughed, knocking him down. Tommy then landed on the ground and stood up, while Hydro Contaminator struggled to get up.

Rocky - whose shoulder was being held by a Cog - turned to it, and then hit it in the arm, forcing it to let go. It then spun around to kick him, but he back flipped to avoid it, while Tanya spun around as she jumped after him. She then spun around and tried to upper kick a Cog, but missed as it ducked, then blocked a punch from it, before tripping it up.

Vera did two backwards handsprings as one tried to kick her, before grabbed it by the arm and pulled it down, then spun around to tackle a second, before a third charged at her.

"Zeo Power Chop!" she shouted.

She then chopped the Cog in the shoulder with her right chopper, knocking it down, then chopped a second in the chest with her left chopper as it came at her. She then grabbed a third by the arm as it came at her, before chopping it in the chest with her left chopper, while Adam blocked another's punch before punching it himself. He then blocked another's punch before punching it himself, then elbowed a second, then punched a third, while Kat jumped over them. Once she landed, she tried to upper kick one, but missed as it ducked, then blocked a second's attack, before chopping it in the chest.

"Ready, Adam?" she asked.

"Yeah." Adam replied, turning to her. "Let's do it!"

They both then grabbed a Cog, and then flung it over Hydro Contaminator.

"Hey!" he shouted, as it flew over him and hit the lake. "This is no time for a swim!"

The Cog then blew up, as Hydro Contaminator turned to it.

"Not exactly waterproof, was he!" he mocked, as the Rangers ran in front of him, before he turned to Tommy. "Now where'd the others go?"

"The Cogs are gone." Tommy explained. "And it's time for you to leave too!"

"Oh, I'll leave alright!" Hydro Contaminator scoffed. "Just as soon as I contaminate your precious water supply, and I know just the place to do it!"

He then laughed before disappearing.

"He disappeared!" Tanya gasped, as the Rangers ran towards Tommy.

"Yeah." Kat gasped.

"He just...vanished." Vera gasped.

"We've gotta find out where he went before he has time to do any damage!" Tommy decided.

"Right!" Tanya agreed.

"Come on, guys." Tommy said, turning around. "Let's teleport to the Power Chamber. Now!"

They then all touched their belts, and then held their right arms up in the air, before teleporting off.

A few seconds later, Lt. Stone came running out of a bush nearby, and then ran towards the spaceship, before looking around.

"Bulkmeyer! Skullovitch!" he called. "Front and center!"

Bulk and Skull then showed up and both saluted.

"Yes, sir!" Bulk said.

Lt. Stone saluted.

"Sorry, sir!" Skull said.

"Gentlemen, we are under alien attack." Lt. Stone explained, as Bulk and Skull kept moving their arms up and down.

"Really?" Skull questioned, turning to him.

Lt. Stone nodded as Bulk and Skull turned to each other.

"What do they look like?" Skull asked, turning back to the Lt.

"Like a monkey in gold armour, and a bunch of badly stacked bones." Lt. Stone explained, walking past them.

Bulk and Skull looked confused, before they both turned to him, and then they saw Goldar and Rito peek out from behind a bush.

"Gentlemen..." Lt. Stone said, walking past Bulk and Skull as they saluted. "..it's up to the three of us to stop this menace."

Bulk and Skull lowered their arms, and then nodded.

"Are you with me?" Lt. Stone asked.

Bulk and Skull both saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" they both said.

Lt. Stone then saluted them, and then Bulk lowered his arm, while Skull fiddled with his.

"Don't worry, Lt. We'll...track down these aliens for you." Bulk assured.

"Hey!" Rito called, before Goldar shoved him back.

Bulk and Skull looked at them, while Lt. Stone nodded, and then walked away. Bulk then motioned for Goldar and Rito to stay hidden, and then Skull did the same.

"Hey, they're waving back." Rito told Goldar, who waved, not knowing what they were doing.

Bulk and Skull kept motioning them to stay hidden, and then they both walked away.

"Good luck tracking down those aliens, sirs!" Rito called.

Bulk turned back to him and Goldar, before walking away again.

* * *

Elsewhere, a bunch of Cogs ran through a huge tunnel near a plant, while Hydro Contaminator blasted his way through a wall.

"Ah, the city's water treatment plant." he sighed, as he looked around. "The prefect place to start. Those Aqutitans will have to halt their work to stop me. Now where's the water?"

He then walked past an open doorway, turning him invisible, but then became visible again when he walked past it.

"I'm so agitated I'm fading out." he muttered, turning around.

He then walked past the doorway again, turning invisible again, but became visible again when he walked past it.

"The water has to be around here somewhere." he told himself, turning around again.

A Cog ship then appeared above the plant, and fired a beam down below at the building, and then Sprocket and a bunch of Cogs appeared in front of Hydro Contaminator.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"Hey, man, you looking for water?" Sprocket questioned. "Just get rid of the Power Rangers and I'll take you to all the water you can ever want."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer while the Rangers - now without their helmets - were looking at the device, when Cestro and Vivianne came walking towards them.

"We're sorry to have brought so much trouble to your world." Cestro apologised.

"Hey, it couldn't have been helped, Cestro." Tommy assured.

"If it was the other way 'round, how'd you think we'd feel?" Vera asked.

"Probably the same way as us." Vivianne realised.

"Well, all we have to do is find the monster and stop it." Tanya explained.

Billy then put something on the computer. "Yeah, but if we can't fix this weapon, it won't be that easy." he explained.

"And we have to make sure Cestro and Vivianne blast off before they miss their launch window." Adam realised.

"Alpha, have you located the Hydro Contaminator?" Zordon asked.

"Yes." Alpha replied. "The monster is outside Angel Grove's water treatment plant."

"We must go." Cestro told Vivianne.

"No, Cestro." Tommy argued. "Billy needs your help. We'll take care of this."

"Tommy's right, Cestro." Vivianne agreed. "I might be better off here as well."

Cestro nodded.

"Back to action!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers touched their belts.

* * *

They arrived at the water treatment plant on top of one of the tanks.

"Zeo Rangers!" they shouted, holding their left arms up.

The Cogs then hit their chests.

"Zeo Power Weapon now!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers brought their weapons out.

The Rangers then all charged at the Cogs. Tommy blocked an attack from ones staff with his sword, then blocked an attack from another, while Adam was caught between two more on a gangplank, while the rest were battling on top of different tanks.

Rocky was caught between four, then tried to hit two but missed as they dodged, then he did a backwards handspring as a third tried to hit him from behind.

Vera blocked ones attack with her daggers, before slicing it in the chest with one, but then ducked when another tried to hit her from behind.

Tanya dodged past one, while Adam blocked ones attack with his hatchets, before fighting past it, and then hit another in the chest with them.

Kat blocked ones attack with her shield, before knocking it aside, then hit another in the head with it, destroying it.

"I don't like the looks of this." Hydro Contaminator gulped, as the Rangers surrounded him, the boys in front and the girls from behind. "Time for my vanishing act!"

He then disappeared, and then dashed around the place, hitting the Rangers as he went.

"He's invisible!" Tommy shouted, before getting knocked down.

"Gee, you think?!" Vera asked sarcastically, before getting knocked down.

Adam was then knocked down, followed by Rocky, Tanya, and then Kat.

Nearby, Sprocket was watching with some more Cogs. "This guy is defiantly got to be the coolest monster I've seen in days." he admitted. "There's no way we're gonna lose."

The Rangers were now huddled together on the floor.

"We can't fight what we can't see!" Tommy groaned, trying to get up.

"After this, maybe pop will let me rule Detroit." Sprocket hoped.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy combined one of Adam's Hatchets and one of Rocky's axes, before turning to Cestro and Vivianne.

"By modifying the power source of your weapons to work in conjunction with the Power Rangers own individual weapons, if it works, we should have a Zeo Blaster." he explained.

Cestro then picked up a small panel, while Vivianne looked at the weapons.

"Ingenious." Cestro admitted.

Billy took the panel from him while clearing his throat. "It'll need some additional modifications to work on Aquitar, but it should prove effective here." he explained, before putting the panel down and walked off. "I hope."

"That's still good news, Billy." Vivianne remarked.

"I am unsure if I can make those modifications myself." Cestro admitted.

"I know." Billy sighed. "That's why I've decided to go back with you both."

He turned to them both, who looked shocked and confused.

"Billy, that would be a sacrifice far beyond what we would ever ask." Cestro explained.

"And I'm not sure how humans would cope on our planet, Billy." Vivianne explained, concerned.

"Look, you and the other Aquitians did the same for us, guys." Billy pointed out. "I can't turn my back on you now."

"The Rangers of _both_ worlds are lucky to have you in their lives." Cestro admitted.

Vivianne sighed, but nodded.

"Thanks." Billy said, embarrassed.

"Don't mention it." Cestro said, hitting his back playing, but causing his contacts to fall out.

Billy looked around like he couldn't see. "Oh, no." he said.

"What's wrong?" Cestro asked, worriedly.

"You okay, Billy?" Vivianne asked.

"My contacts." Billy said. "They fell out."

He then crouched down and began to search for them.

"I'll help you, Billy." Alpha said, turning around. "It's no problem."

He then walked towards Billy to help.

"I'll find them."

Billy kept searching the floor, but then Alpha accidently stood on his contacts as he reached for them.

"Alpha!" he groaned, before hitting the floor with his fist.

"Uh-oh." Alpha whimpered. "Oh! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

Billy then stood up and looked at him, Cestro and Vivianne, but his vison was blurred.

"Billy, my apologises!" Alpha said, franticly. "I am so sorry!"

"Billy, are you alright?" Cestro asked.

"Are you okay, my friend?" Vivianne asked, worriedly.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Billy, can you see me?" Alpha asked.

Billy turned back to Cestro, his vison still blurred.

"How will you finish fixing the Zeo Blaster now?" Cestro asked.

* * *

Back at the water plant, Tommy fired a laser out of his sword at Hydro Contaminator, damaging a circle on his chest, but he just laughed. Tommy then jumped, as Hydro Contaminator still laughed, before turning to him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Tommy then hit Hydro Contaminator's circle with his sword, but then Hydro Contaminator punched him, knocking him aside. The rest of the Rangers brought out their Laser Pistols and the fried at Hydro Contaminator - Rocky and Kat getting up while the rest remained crouched.

"Ah!" Hydro Contaminator groaned, as the lasers hit him.

"Oh, man." Tommy muttered, bringing out his Laser Pistol. "I wish the Zeo Blaster was ready."

He then fired his Laser Pistol at Hydro Contaminator, knocking him off the tank and onto the ground.

"Alright, now I'm mad!" he growled, getting up.

The Rangers then jumped down, and then they all hit him with their Power Weapons, knocking him back as lighting came out of him.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy - now wearing his old glasses - put the Zeo Blaster in Cestro's case, while he and Vivianne both watched.

"Well, I'm glad I had my old glasses laying around." he admitted.

"It is ready, Billy." Cestro explained.

"And just in time." Alpha explained. "The Rangers will be pleased."

"Alpha, it's in this teleportation case." Billy explained, touching it. "Go ahead and transport."

"Transporting Zeo Blaster to the Rangers now." Alpha said, pressing some buttons on the computer. "I hope it works."

The case then vanished.

"Billy, the large window is diminishing." Cestro explained. "We must act quickly."

"Cestro is right, Billy." Zordon explained, getting their attention. "You have done everything in your power to help your friends."

"I guess your right, Zordon." Billy agreed, uneasily. "I just feel weird leaving them."

"Like any Rangers that came before some of the others?" Vivianne questioned.

Billy nodded.

* * *

At the water plant, Tommy was now holding the Zeo Blaster - which had a Laster Pistol for a base, Tommy's sword beneath it, with one of Tanya's Clubs between them. One of Adam's hatchets was at the end of the Laser Pistol, one of Rocky's axes was above Tommy's sword, with Kat's shield behind it, and one of Vera's daggers was lying down on top of it.

"I hope the Zeo Blaster does the trick." Tommy admitted.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

Tommy then aimed the blaster, while Vera and Kat touched his shoulders and his hips, then Tanya touched one of Vera's while Rocky touched one of hers, and Adam touched one Kat's. Tommy then fired the blaster, which then hit and destroyed Hydro Contaminator.

"It worked!" Tommy grinned, as they ran towards the debris. "Let's hope Cestro can make it work on Aquitar."

He then held it up, while Adam and Kat held their left arms up, while the others held their right up.

Sprocket and the Cogs had seen the whole thing from their hiding spot.

"Whoops." he gasped. "Oh, well, let's get outta here, guys."

They then all retreated.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina had both watched the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"I can't believe I trusted that alien to do my work!" Mondo exclaimed.

"Do not fret, my mechanical monarch. Next time, stick to your own machines." Machina suggested.

"Yes." Mondo agreed. "Next time will be much better for us, my dear Queen Machina."

"Then we will crush those polytree Power Rangers..." Machina said.

"Forever!" they both announced.

Machina then laughed.

* * *

Later, Cestro, Vivianne and Billy - now wearing new contacts and carrying his packed stuff, as well as he chemistry book - were walking towards the spaceship. The Aqutitans both turned to Billy as he put his case down.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Billy?" Cestro asked.

"It's not too late to back out, my friend." Vivianne assured.

"I've dreamed of a opportunity like this since I was a boy." Billy explained. "I can't pass it up. Besides, my parents gave me their permission."

Cestro and Vivianne both nodded, understandably.

"We must go now." Cestro explained.

"Okay, guys, I'm ready." Billy told them.

Cestro and Vivianne nodded and then Cestro opened up the hatch, and then moved his hand over the purple light from it, and then the door opened. Billy then looked at the inside of the ship as stream came out of it, and then nodded at the Aquitians. Vivianne entered the ship first, followed by Cestro, holding Billy's case, and then Billy approached the door, turned back to look at the park, before entering the spaceship - his chemistry book slipping out of his hand as he did.

Cestro then powered up the ship while Billy looked around it, and Vivianne sat near him. Billy looked outside at the park as the door closed over them, and then the ship's engines started, creating smoke all over the place. Billy looked around the ship as it powered up more, and then it rocketed off the ground.

As it took off, the Rangers all came running along the sand, looking for the ship.

"Look, there it is." Tommy said, pointing at the spot it took off from.

They all ran towards the area, and then looked around as some smoke came up, and then tommy put his communicator to his lips.

"Hey, Alpha, are you sure this is where it is?" he asked.

 _"Yes, Tommy, I'm positive."_ Alpha replied.

They looked around, but then Rocky spotted the chemistry book on the ground, and then he walked towards it. "Hey, look over here." he said, crouching down and rubbing some dust off.

He then picked it up as the others gathered around him, before he got up. "Guys...I think we're too late." he told them.

They all looked up when they heard a rocket sound, and saw the spaceship up in the sky, before it vanished.

"Whoa!" they gasped, covering their eyes.

Tommy sighed as they lowered their arms. "We're gonna miss you, pal." he sighed.

"Good luck, Billy." Tanya said.

"Take care of yourself." Vera said.

"Did you send that letter yet or not?" Rocky asked.

"No." Vera replied. "Good thing too. Sophie has to know about this."

"I agree." Tommy said.

They all looked back up at the sky, worried about what might happen to Billy.


	31. A Few Bad Seeds

**A/N: I've added an extra scene in this one to explain what happened to Adrian, though it's footage from the Ohranger episode**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Inside a greenhouse, Bulk and Skull were both looking at a dying plant, while others were working on other plants. Rocky, Adam and Vera meanwhile, were looking at another one Rocky had made.

"Man, think of it, guys." he said. "These new plants we're working on can be anything: a cure for cancer, a solution to world hungry. Gives me a whole new resect for botanists you now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Adam admitted.

"Same here." Vera agreed. "Who knows what these plants will do in the future."

Rocky then put down some sheers and looked at his plant, which Vera and Adam then noticed looked weird.

"Rocky, didn't those seeds just sprout yesterday?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Rocky nodded. "Yeah."

He then brought out a tape measure and measured the plant.

"Unbelievable, man." he said. "This thing's almost a foot tall."

"Already?" Vera questioned, looking surprised.

"Man, what do you feed this thing?" Adam wondered, taking a closer look. "If it keeps growing at this rate, they're gonna have to put in a skylight."

"Very funny, Adam." Vera scoffed.

"I just wish I could figure out, which two plants I crossed to make this thing grow." Rocky admitted, opening a book up.

"It's not in the plant book?" Adam asked.

"Well..." Rocky sighed. "..it's a hybrid, so, you know, it's really hard to pinpoint."

"Oh." Adam muttered.

"Well, where'd you get those seeds?" Vera asked.

Rocky looked nervous. "Um... out of a couple of bags in the lab." he admitted.

Adam rolled his eyes, while Vera looked mad at him.

"But hey, check this out? This is really cool. Watch this?" Rocky asked, taking a paperclip out of his pocket.

He approached his plant, while Vera and Adam backed away slightly.

"It seems to somehow like metal." Rocky explained, as the plant's mouth opened.

Rocky grinned, as Adam and Vera leaned in looking nervous, and then Rocky dropped the metal into the plant, which then ate it.

"It looks like it's trying to eat it." Adam deduced.

"Isn't that great?" Rocky asked, grinning.

Adam and Vera backed away.

"And maybe you crossed it with a goat by mistake." Adam suggested.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Rocky." Vera advised. "My mom saw this film once about a weird plant that grew so large it ended up eating things completely huge, and nearly took over the city."

"Oh, yeah, right." Rocky scoffed.

"He was so young." Skull whimpered, getting the three Rangers attention. "Had his whole life ahead of him."

Adam smiled.

"Don't go all to pieces, man. Loss is part of the job." Bulk explained.

Skull broke into tears as he lowered his head.

Rocky then looked back at his plant, as it started to move. "Man, I wish I could figure out what I did." he admitted.

Adam and Vera both turned to him, as he turned a page in the book.

"Hey, why not bring a sample to Alpha." Adam suggested. "Maybe he can tell you."

"I know what I can do." Rocky said, picking up some scissors. "I'll take a sample."

Adam and Vera looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Rocky cut off one of the plant's leaves, making it shiver.

"I'll give it to, Alpha." he told them, putting the leave in his pocket. "Maybe he can tell me what I did."

"Good idea." Adam agreed, glumly.

"I thought so." Rocky grinned, as the three of them picked up their bags.

"Maybe I'd better help Alpha with the analysis." Vera suggested. "With Billy gone, I'm the best at computers, you know."

"Yeah, good idea." Rocky agreed, as they walked towards the door.

Rocky's plant then began to turn slightly.

Bulk was dangling Skull's plant as Skull wiped away his tears, before looking at Rocky's plant.

"Hey." he said, as Bulk looked at it. "Look at the geekazoids project?"

He walked towards Rocky's plant, with Bulk right behind him.

"It's as big as my mom's station wagon." Skull exclaimed.

The plant then moved again, freaking them both out, but nobody else noticed.

"Do you see that?" Skull asked.

The plant then straightened itself up and looked at them, as Bulk leaned in curiously. The plant then opened its mouth, and then leaned up and bite Bulk's badge.

"Ah!" he groaned, as he was pulled down slightly.

He then tried to pull himself away from the plant, while Skull grabbed him from behind to help, and when they manged to, part of Bulk's badge was missing. They caught their breaths as the plant chewed on the piece of metal it had eaten. Bulk looked at his badge as the plant stopped chewing, and then it burped, but then it grew bigger, then the two of them backed away in shock. Large branches then began to spread out from all over the plant, making Bulk and Skull more nervous.

"Should we try to arrest it?" Skull asked.

"Uh...I have a better idea." Bulk replied.

He picked up the pair of scissors Rocky had left, and tried to cut off one of the leaves near its mouth, only for it to bite the scissors. Skull then picked up a metal trowel, when the plant bit the ends of the scissors, only for the plant to bite the end of the trowel afterwards. Bulk then reached in and pulled off one of the plants, and then he and Skull ran towards Skull's plant, as Rocky's began to much its mouth. Bulk then pulled out Skull's plant, and then put the branch in its place, then dragged Skull over to the pot - as the branch was now wrapped around his neck.

"At the rate this thing is growing, Rocky'll never miss it." Bulk deduced, pulling the flower petal off the branch.

The branch then let go of Skull.

"Now..." Bulk said, putting the petal in the pot. "..you get a live plant, and everybody is..."

He pulled up the petal, as he'd put it in too low.

"..happy." he finished.

"Bulky, you're a genius." Skull commented, as Bulk picked up a watering can, and poured some water onto the petal.

Bulk then put the watering can down, and they both looked at the plant, before looking up, and then looked down again as the plant died.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at Rocky's plant through the viewing globe.

"Very interesting." he admitted. "Those plant those teen-twerps have hatched keeps growing."

He turned his wife and son.

"And getting stronger." he explained.

He then paced around the room.

"We should use it to our advantage." he suggested. "Sprocket, are you up to it?"

"Yeah!" Sprocket replied. "I'm there for you, daddy!"

"Darling, might I advise that once we've captured the plants, we put circuity in them as a precaution." Machina suggested.

"Hmm. Good idea, my dear." Mondo admitted. "We'll do just that."

* * *

Inside the greenhouse, Lt. Stone was walking behind some of the plants, towards Bulk and Skull.

"Come on. Grow." Skull begged.

Lt. Stone then made it behind them. "Bulkmeyer! Skullovitch!" he shouted.

They both stood up looking shocked. They both then tried to run away, but Lt. Stone grabbed them both and pulled them back, and then they both saluted.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here, sir?" Bulk asked.

"I heard that you two are going to try your hand at botanical engineering." Lt. Stone explained. "So I thought, I'd better come down here and make sure she didn't ruin the good name of the Angel Grove Junior Botanical Society. I am one of the founding members you know."

"No, sir, we didn't know that." Bulk admitted, turning to him while lowering his arm.

Lt. Stone stared at him, making him and Skull saluted again.

"You see, gentlemen, the key to growing good flora is nutation." he explained. "And I know just the place, to get good food. Follow me, boys."

Bulk lowered his arm, as Lt. Stone walked out of the greenhouse, and then he laughed before Skull ran after the Lt.

"Good food!" Bulk chuckled.

Once they made it outside, they walked past a bush.

"Right this way." Lt. Stone instructed.

"Where's he taking us?" Skull muttered.

"I dunno." Bulk mumbled.

They kept on following Lt. Stone, when Adam and Rocky both made their way back to the greenhouse from behind them.

"Alpha and Vera should have the test results back soon." Rocky explained.

"I wonder how much its grown since we left?" Adam wondered.

"Who knows." Rocky said.

Sprocket and a bunch of Cogs then appeared on the roof of the greenhouse.

"Oh, Power Peasants, over here!" Sprocket called.

Adam and Rocky both looked up and saw him.

"Nice weather, isn't it? Prefect day to plant flowers, wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

"You want something, or you just visiting?" Adam asked, sarcastically.

"Can't a guy just stop by to say hi to his friends?" Sprocket questioned.

"Yeah, right!" Rocky scoffed. "How dumb do we look?"

A few Cogs then came out of the greenhouse, holding both Rocky's and Bulk's plants.

"Now you don't really want me to answer that, do you?" Sprocket mocked.

Rocky was about to move in, when Adam stopped him.

"Rocky." he said, getting Rocky to look at the Cogs with the plants. "Save your breath!"

"Okay, good-bye." Sprocket said.

"It's time to a do a little weeding." Rocky suggested. "It's morphin time!"

 **(Morph** **Sequence)**

The screen splits in half - Rocky on the left and Adam on the right - and then they were both covered in their suits.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

Rocky and Adam both jumped forward, turning around in midair, and then landed in front of the Cogs.

"Power Rangers, you are finished!" one said, as they all pointed at them.

"We've gotta get those plants away from them..." Rocky told Adam.

"..before they landscape Angel Grove." Adam realised.

"Right. I'll get Bulk and Skull's." Rocky said.

The Cogs holding the plants backed away.

"Began attack sequence!" another ordered, as it and the rest charged in.

Adam and Rocky got ready to fight, as the Cogs made it to them.

Rocky ducked under a kick from one, while another jumped between him and Adam, while Adam dodged past it. Adam then ducked under another's punch, then blocked a third's kick, before trying to reach for Rocky's plant, but missed as the Cog holding it moved. A Cog then tried to kick Adam, but missed as he ducked, and then dodged two punches from it, then ducked and ran away when it tried to punch him again.

Rocky did a backwards handspring, then a backwards somersault as two Cogs tried to hit him. He then jumped and kicked his feet against a tree, and forward flipped in the air, before landing on top of a Cog, which then fell onto two more - including the one with Bulk and Skull's plant.

"Now give me that plant?!" he demanded.

The Cog then had it, then threw it to another, which then caught it and moved towards two trees close together.

"No!" Rocky shouted. "Come back here with that!"

The Cog jumped between the trees and disappeared.

"Ah!" Rocky sighed in annoyance, as he reached his arm through the gap in the trees. "Ah, I don't believe this!"

Adam was then backed up against a stack full of plants, then blocked a Cog's punch before punching it himself, then turned around and punched another in the chest, and then turned and punched a third in the chest. He then looked up as a fourth jumped towards him, and then tried to chop him, but missed as he dodged, causing it to hit the stack of plants, before it turned around, and Rocky's plant was thrown to him.

"You're cornered now." Adam told it.

A portal then opened up behind the Cog, and it ran inside it, followed by two more, but then Adam dashed and grabbed the end of one of the branches that was sticking out.

"You're not gonna get this plant!" he gritted, pulling hard.

He and the Cog then got locked in a tug-of-war game.

"I won't let you!" Adam grunted.

He then lost his grip, and then branch went through the portal.

"Ah! I had it right in my hand and I lost it!" he groaned, looking at his hands.

Rocky then came running up behind him. "They got my plant too?!" he asked in shock. "Rats!"

Imagine those plants in King Mondo's hands? Let's get back to the Power Chamber fast." Adam suggested.

"Hopefully Alpha and Vera have finished with those tests." Rocky hoped.

"Right." Adam said, before they ran off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lt. Stone had led Bulk and Skull to a place called _Manure City_ , which was full of gardening equipment.

"Hey, look, Bucko." Skull mocked, looking at a cow.

"I love this place." Lt. Stone admitted, as they walked past some grain bags, and then to some buckets. "Now, over here is your Northern Steer Blue."

Bulk and Skull looked at him confused.

"Best darn fertilizer in the planet for Roses, Daisies and Carnations." Lt. Stone explained, before sniffing the fertilizer.

"That's uh... really quite fascinating, sir." Bulk stuttered.

Lt. Stone then breathed. "Now, that plant you're working on, Skullovitch." he said, getting Skull's attention. "Well, its situation calls for lifesaving measures. That means you need the best that money can buy. You need High-Octane Black Gold."

He pointed to a bucket behind them, and then they both turned to it, but when Skull picked it up, they found it was empty.

"It's empty, sir." Skull explained, while Bulk nodded.

Lt. Stone then looked above them. "There's some more on the top self." he explained.

Bulk and Skull looked up and saw the bucket Lt. Stone meant.

"What are you waiting for?" Lt. Stone asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh..." Bulk muttered, grabbing Skull's shoulders.

They both turned towards a ladder near the stack, and then Skull began to climb it, but Bulk grabbed it when it started to wobble.

"Ooh, I hate heights." Skull muttered, nervously.

Lt. Stone shook his head as Skull kept moving up, before he smelled the Northern Steer Blue fertilizer again. Skull then grabbed the bucket on the stack, when the ladder fell backwards, causing the fertilizer in the bucket to fall on Lt. Stone's head, while Skull fell onto the grain bags.

"Skull, are you alright?!" Bulk asked, pushing the ladder away, while running towards him.

He then touched his friend while Skull looked dizzy, before they turned to the Lt.

 _"Command Central to Lt. Stone."_ said a woman's voice through Lt. Stone's radio, as Bulk began to bush the fertilizer of him. _"We have a report of a break-in at the Angel Grove community greenhouse. Several rare species of plants have reportedly been taken."_

"My plant!" Skull exclaimed. "That's my plant! I know it's my plant! Oh, the humanity of it all. Will this torment never end?!"

"You can count on us, sir." Bulk assured, touching LT. Stone's shoulder. "We're on the job."

He then shook off the fertilizer on his hand.

"And this time it's personal!" Skull growled.

He then walked off angrily, and then Bulk followed while Lt. Stone got up, and then sighed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, the two stolen plants had now been turned into plant-robot hybrids, and were with Mondo in the throne room.

"I'm sure those costume commoners will appreciate what I've done with their plant, after I've used it to destroy them." Mondo announced. "Sometimes I'm so brilliant, I can hardly stand it."

"Yo, we're hungry." one of the plants called Pollenator complained. "Pollenator want food now."

"First destroy the Power Rangers with your pollen!" Mondo ordered, before sending something through Adrian - the other plant - with his staff. "Here's some extra power!"

He then backed away.

"Now, go!" he ordered.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, the Rangers - minus Vera - all teleported inside, and then walked Rocky towards Vera and Alpha.

"Guys, any word on my plant yet?" he asked, while Alpha picked up some paper from the computer.

The girls then walked towards the main computer, while Adam and Tommy walked towards another.

"Our early test results indicate that you have created a very unusual hybrid, that will continue to grow not only in size, but also in strength indefinitely." Alpha explained.

Tommy and Adam picked up some paper by their computer.

"And if Skull planted in a branch into his pot, it would also grow just as quickly." Adam realised.

"That is correct, Adam." Zordon confirmed. "And with both plants now in King Mondo's procession, we can have a serious situation on our hands."

"I don't understand." Tanya admitted. "What does Mondo want with them?"

"If Mondo gains control of those plants, we are up against a powerful enemy." Kat deduced.

"There's something to look forward too." Rocky sighed.

"Rocky, you've really created a plant just like that one in that movie." Vera explained.

Rocky sighed unhappily.

Tommy then ripped out some paper from the computer. "Look, according to this data, it says the plant constantly has to eat for it to stay strong." he explained.

"Well, from what we can see, it loves metal." Adam explained.

"Meaning it's probably in a junkyard or something." Vera deduced.

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi! I believe we have found your plants, Rocky." Alpha said.

"Where are they?" Adam asked.

"At the Angel Grove auto-wreaking yard." Alpha explained.

"I had a feeling they would be. What are they doing?" Vera asked.

"They are apparently eating all the old cars." Alpha explained.

"We better get over there." Adam deduced.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"You must be careful, Rangers." Zordon advised, as the Rangers gathered together. "There is no telling what King Mondo has done to those plants."

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

They then all twisted their arms, and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, then twisted their left arms upwards, and then crossed their right ones over it.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They the all arrived at the auto-wreaking yard, and then Pollenator and Adrian spotted them.

"Hey, you're too early." Pollenator complained.

"I say we're just in time." Tommy countered, as the Rangers got ready to fight.

They then all charged in at the two monsters.

"Let's teach those Power Punks it's not nice to interrupt our lunch." Pollenator decided. "Ready?"

"Let's get 'em!" Adrain said. "Ya!"

They both charged in at the Rangers, and then Tommy sent a kick at them, but Pollenator then blocked it and knocked him aside. Pollenator then punched Adam in the face, knocking him aside, then blocked a punch from Kat and knocked her against a van. He then tried to punch her in the face, but missed as she ducked, but he broke the van's window in the process. He then turned around and grabbed both Adam and Kat by the neck, and then he threw them both over him, where they both then hit a car hood.

Tommy, Tanya, Vera and Rocky all surrounded Adrian, and then Tommy spun around to kick it, while Vera kicked it in the back. Tommy and Tanya then tried to kick him at the same time, but he blocked them both, and then punched Tommy in the face, followed by Tanya, and then elbowed Vera in the chest as she came at him from behind. He then punched Tommy, and then Tanya again, when Rocky jumped and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back slightly as Rocky back flipped in the air. Rocky then hit him with both hands, but then he punched Rocky in the chest several times, then grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him over him, where he then landed on a car roof.

"Oh, man, Rocky, are you okay?" Tommy asked, as Rocky fell off the car roof, while the others ran towards him.

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked.

"You okay, Rocky?" Vera asked, franticly.

The two monsters then gathered together.

"Think it's time to finish our lunch." Pollenator said.

"Ya!" Adrian agreed.

"We've gotta stop them from eating." Tommy told the others, as they brought their Laser Pistols out. "Zeo Laser Pistols now!"

They all fired their Laser Pistols at the two monsters, but then created a shield with their hands, which sent the blasts right back at them, knocking them down.

"We should hit them with the pollen, ya." Adrian suggested.

"Let's have more fun first." Pollenator decided.

He then jumped while Adrian leaned down, and then Pollenator jumped on Adrian's back, and fried a laser out of his eyes at the Rangers, knocking them down.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." he decided, once he hit the ground. "Hit 'em with the pollen!"

"Oh, goody, here I come!" Adrian mocked.

He then jumped up onto Pollenator's shoulder, but then slipped when he tried to jump again.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Pollenator barked, punching Adrian in the face.

He then punched Adrian again, and he went flying into some tries, knocking them over as he fell down.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was watching them in the viewing globe.

"What are they doing?!" he demanded. "They're suppose to fight the Power Rangers, not each other!"

He then turned away from the viewing globe, and then fired lighting out of his staff towards the Earth.

"Time for replanting!" he growled.

 **(Auto-wreaking yard)**

The lighting then hit Pollenator, and then he was zapped up into space.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed, as the Rangers all watched.

* * *

Pollenator then arrived on the palace's balcony.

"Hey, yo, what do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, getting up. "We were just about to finish them and get back to lunch!"

"Ya, lunch." Adrian said, standing behind Mondo.

"Forget 'lunch'!" Mondo demanded. "Defeat the Rangers, you silly celery stock!"

"Hey!" Pollenator said, offended.

"Once you've defeated them, then you can eat all you want, but not before." Mondo explained.

"Hey, yo, we were doing that, you know." Pollenator argued. "Why'd you bring us back here?!"

"Because your _cousin_ here is inept." Mondo explained.

"Ah..." Adrian mumbled.

"Okay, so your point is?" Pollenator asked.

"My point is..!" Mondo growled, before hitting Pollenator with his staff, knocking him down.

"You can't..." Adrian said.

"Stay there!" Mondo ordered.

"I can do that." Adrian said.

"You go down alone this time." Mondo told Pollenator.

"Wash his does." Adrian said.

"And then you finish the job you started!" Mondo ordered.

"Oh.." Adrian said.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Pollenator said. "You want me to choose between you and my cousin?"

"I never said you had a choice!" Mondo snapped.

Cogs then showed up and pointed their staffs at Adrian.

"Pollenator!" he called.

"Adrian!" Pollenator called.

He then grabbed two of the Cogs' staffs, and then pulled on them, pulling them down. He then snatched the third's staff and hit it with it, then blocked an attack from the second with it, before knocking it down. He then knocked the first one down again, before Adrian got behind him.

"Ya." he said.

"Enough!" Mondo yelled, firing lighting out his staff.

The lighting then hit the two plants, and then they fell to the ground.

"Get down there Pollenator and finish off those protium Power Rangers, before I grind you both into molts for my petunias!" Mondo snarled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocky, Adam and Vera were now all walking along a street.

"Man, that plant is my responsibly." Rocky groaned. "Gotta find a way to reverse the growth, so I'm off to the library. Probably my only hope."

"Well, good luck." Adam said. "And uh, let us know if you find out anything?"

"You got it, man." Rocky said, as they high-fived each other. "Hey, Vera, in that movie, what happened to the plant?"

"Oh, it got so big, the main character had to destroy it in the end, or else it would eat up everyone he cared for." Vera explained. "It's kinda a horror film to be honest."

"Oh, I see." Rocky understood. "Well, see you later."

"See you." Vera said, as she and Adam walked away.

Rocky kept walking down the street, when Pollenator showed up in front of him.

"So you're the geek that created me, huh." he said, getting Rocky's attention. "I didn't get a chance to thank you properly."

Rocky put his bag down. "I'm not letting you go this time!" he told Pollenator.

He then twisted his arms, bringing out his Zeonizer. He then lifted his arms, then twisted his left arm upwards, and then crossed his right one over it.

"It's morphin time!" he shouted.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" he shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

He then jumped towards Pollenator, and then soared towards him. He then sent several punches at Pollenator's chest, briefly knocking him back, while Rocky back flipped and landed on the ground. He then rolled forward when Pollenator tried to hit him, then spun around and kicked him, but he didn't go down, then sent another kick at him, but he still wouldn't go down. He then got locked in a grapple with Pollenator, before he jumped and kicked it with both legs, knocking him back while he backflipped before landing on the ground.

"Hey, allow me to return the favour to my gifted creator." Pollenator joked, bending down.

He then opened up his petal shoulders, and then gold dust went flying out them towards Rocky.

"You will soon be one of us!" he laughed, as the dust hit Rocky.

"Ah! Zordon help!" Rocky cried. "Transport me back to the Power Chamber!"

He was then teleported away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull were riding their patrol bike down an ally, dropping a trail of metal objects as they went, and then they stopped by a bush.

"Well, uh, that oughta do it." Bulk said.

"Yep." Skull agreed, as they got off the bike. "Nice trail of bait for the plant. It'll be here in no time."

Bulk laughed while Skull looked at the fuel gage.

"Hey, did you, uh, bring the ketchup?" Skull asked.

"I'm telling you, plants don't like ketchup." Bulk argued, bringing a big bottle of ketchup out.

He then threw the bottle away.

"Plants don't like motorcycles and metal either." Skull argued.

Bulk then pulled up a sign saying 'free lunch'. "That is a really good point." he admitted.

Skull nodded, while Bulk put the sign on the bike.

"Don't forget the gunge." Bulk said, throwing Skull some soil.

Skull then put some of it on the bike, and then he and Bulk took their helmets off, and then stuffed them in a bush nearby, before pulling them out, which were now covered in camouflage. They then put their helmets back on, and then they hid themselves inside the bush, before walking off with it around them.

"Why I..." Bulk said, as they stopped.

They then walked to their right, before stopping, then walked to their left, then stopped, and then Bulk walked off with the bush, but left Skull behind. Skull then jumped back into the bush, and then they both stuck their heads out to look around, before ducking down and walked off again.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers - minus Rocky - all teleported inside, and saw Rocky sitting on the medical table, with leaves growing out of his ears, and his skin was turning green.

"Ha, ha." he laughed.

They all then walked towards him worriedly, Vera franticly.

"Alpha, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"What's happened to him?" Vera asked, worriedly.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi, Rangers! It's just terrible." Alpha exclaimed. "Rocky was attacked by the Pollenator."

"The pollen's spores are systematically taking over the cells in Rocky's body." Zordon explained. "He is transforming from human to plant at an alarming rate."

"Did this happen in that film your mom saw?" Adam asked Vera quietly.

"No." Vera gulped. "It was much worse."

"Hey." Rocky said, as he turned around on the table, and then got off. "I know you guys." he said, looking at Tommy and Adam.

"That's a good sign, right Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Vera admitted, hoping she was wrong.

Rocky wrapped his arms around Tommy and Adam. "You're the _Chowder Rangers_ aren't you?" he asked.

He then laughed while walking away from Tommy and Adam, both looking confused.

"Since not even Rocky knows what kind of plant's he crossed, it could take quite some time to figure out how to break the spell." Zordon explained, as Rocky jumped back on the table. "Alpha is investigating all possibilities now."

"I'll give you a hand, Alpha." Vera said, walking towards him.

"Thanks, Vera." Alpha said, as they turned to the computer.

"Oh, man. Well, I just hope it works before we have to plant, Rocky." Tommy admitted.

"Is there anything the rest of us can do to help?" Kat asked.

"I'm afraid not, Kathrine." Zordon replied. "All we can do is wait."

"Hey!" Rocky said, getting everyone's attention. "Nice leaves."

Kat and Vera both looked confused.

"Nice leaves?" Kat questioned, confused.

"Yeah." Rocky confirmed. "You've got nice leaves. Your branches aren't bad either."

Vera looked slightly jealous, while the others looked confused. Rocky then laughed while Kat turned to Alpha and Vera.

"I think he means your hair and arms." Vera suggested.

"Hurry, guys." Kat begged.

"We'll try." Vera told her.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at Pollenator through the viewing globe.

"Good work, Pollenator." he commented. "Didn't I say you'd work much better on your own?"

 _"Now I'm gonna find and destroy the other Power Rangers."_ Pollenator explained.

"Actually, why don't you have yourself for a little snack and let those pesky teenagers come to you." Mondo suggested. "Oh, I feel it this time. Victory within my grasp."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, while Alpha and Vera were trying to find out what Rocky was turning into, Kat and Adam laid Rocky down on the medical table.

"There you go." Kat said. "Easy does it, Rocky."

The alarm then went off.

"Oh, great!" Tommy said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"It's Pollenator and he's in the city." Tanya explained.

"Let's go." Adam said.

"See you soon, Rocky." Kat told Rocky.

They then gathered together.

"Be very careful, Rangers." Zordon advised. "It is very likely that he has just eaten, and is at full strength."

"Right." Tommy said, as Vera turned to them.

"I'll stay here to help Alpha with Rocky and then catch up." she told them.

"Right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

 **(Morph Sequence)**

The screen then splits into four pieces, Tommy in the top left, Adam in the top right, Tanya in the bottom left, and Kat in the bottom right, and then they were all covered in their suits.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived in the city center, holding their Pod Swords, and then all tired to hit Pollenator with them, but he blocked them with his arms. They then manged to push him down, but then he pushed them all back, knocking them down. He then charged at them when they got up, then Kat hit him in the chest, and then Tanya spun around and kicked him. Tommy then ran past him and hit him in the chest, then turned around to hit him again, but he blocked it, and then punched Tommy in the face twice, knocking him against a wall, before hitting the ground.

"Tommy!" Kat cried, as the others gathered around him.

Tommy then got up, when Pollenator fired lighting at them all, knocking them back. Tanya and Kat both jumped to their sides, and then Adam jumped forward, and then hit Pollenator with his Power Hatchets, knocking him back. Tommy then jumped and hit him with his Power Sword, then spun around and hit him again, before the others gathered around him.

"Blast you, Rangers!" Pollenator shouted, firing some anthers from his petals.

The anthers then hit the Rangers and knocked them down, but Tommy quickly got back up and charged at Pollenator.

"I'm tried of fooling around!" he shouted.

"Glad to here it." Pollenator replied, bringing out an electric whip.

He then swung the whip towards Tommy, and then hit him in the chest, and then hit him again, causing him to drop his Power Sword.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Vera and Alpha were still trying to find a way to help Rocky - who was now covered in leaves.

"Zordon, we think we've finally identified our mystery plant." Alpha explained, as they walked towards Rocky. "But we still don't know what makes it grow so fast, and poor Rocky doesn't have too much time left."

"It grows any quicker, and Rocky's gonna become a living plant." Vera realised.

"Keep working, you two." Zordon advised. "We must find a way to stop the mutation process."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

They both started to make their way towards the computer.

"Oxygen." Rocky breathed, getting them to stop.

They both turned to Rocky, and walked back towards him.

"Need pure oxygen." Rocky breathed.

"What do you need, Rocky?" Alpha asked.

"Rocky, tell us, please?" Vera begged.

"But of course." Zordon said, getting what Rocky meant. "Why didn't we think of that before. Plants breath in carbon dioxide. By surrounding Rocky with pure oxygen we can suffocate the plant cells."

"Yes!" Alpha cheered, before he ran to the computer. "Oh, hold on just a little bit more, Rocky."

He then pressed some buttons on it, and then a glass shield appeared around Rocky, while Vera stood near him.

"It is not working yet, Alpha." Zordon explained. "Increase the oxygen level in the hibernation chamber."

Alpha then did just that, and then the leaves around Rocky disappeared.

"It's working!" Vera cheered, as Rocky's skin turned back to normal.

Alpha then removed the hibernation chamber, and then Rocky sat up and looked at himself, before laughing.

"Guys, you did it!" he grinned, getting off the table.

Vera then hugged him tight, catching him by surprise.

"You had us all worried." she admitted, letting go.

"Thanks to your knowledge of plants, Rocky." Zordon explained. "Now hurry, the others are in grave danger and only you know how to help them defeat the Pollenator monster."

"Right." Rocky said. "Thank you, Alpha. Zordon. Ready, Vera."

"Yep." Vera replied, nodding.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted, as they both held their hands behind their backs.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" he shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then both arrived at the city center, near the others, and in front of Pollenator.

"Guys, we've got to use oxygen to beat him." Rocky explained, as they held their right arms up.

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered.

"Right!" the others said, as they all did their fighting poses.

"You meddling morphers will never beat me." Pollenator told them, getting up. "Never!"

"Think again, celeryhead. Rangers, lock on the Power Pods." Tommy instructed, as they brought them out. "And prepare to hit him with the pure oxygen."

They turned their Power Pods into their Laser Pistols.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked.

"Right!" the others replied.

Pollenator then growled as they aimed their Laser Pistols at him, and then fired at him.

"I could have been a contender!" he cried, as he fell to the ground.

He then supposedly blew up.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"Alright!" Tanya cheered.

"Wait!" Vera shouted, as the smoke cleared. "Where's the debris?"

"Aw, man! He got away!" Tommy groaned.

"We'll get him next time." Rocky assured.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Pollenator landed on his chest on the balcony, but when he looked up, he saw Adrian chained up against a gear, horrifying him as there was wires loose all over him.

"Adrian!" he exclaimed, getting up, clutching his chest.

Mondo then appeared before him.

"Yo, Mr. Mondo, what happened to Adrian?" Pollenator asked. "Why is he like that?"

"Your cousin and you are connected by the same circuits we put in you." Mondo explained. "Meaning, you share a split spark, so to speak."

"A split spark!" Pollenator exclaimed. "Adrian."

He began to make his way towards his cousin.

"Adrian, what has happened?!" he cried.

Mondo then turned to them both, and then fired lighting out of his staff and them, which destroyed them both, and then Pollenator's head fell to the floor.

"I don't know why I came up with the idea of using you two to destroy the Rangers!" Mondo moaned, as he stood on Pollenator's head, crushing it. "I am never gonna use plant based creatures from Earth again!"

* * *

Later that day, Rocky, Vera and Adam were all walking back towards the greenhouse.

"You mean, Mondo was so angry at Pollenator, that he destroyed both him and Adrian himself?" Adam asked, as Vera had been to the Power Chamber to find out where Pollenator was.

"You got it." Vera confirmed. "I guess he was so mad at them, he didn't want them around anymore."

"Well, sorry about your plant, Rocky." Adam said.

"Ah, it's okay, because this time, I know exactly what seeds I'm gonna use." Rocky explained.

"What seeds?" Vera asked, as Rocky brought them out of his pocket.

"Shuping!" he grinned.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"Basely and Rosemary." Rocky explained. "'Bout the only thing I can ruin with these is pasta."

"Very funny." Vera scoffed.

They then all turned when they heard a noise.

"Did you guys here that?" Vera asked.

"Yep." Rocky replied, while Adam nodded.

They all then walked around the greenhouse, and saw a big bush moving slightly nearby.

"Get off of me!" a voice cried. "My foot!"

"Sorry." another voice said.

"Ow!" the first cried.

The three teens chuckled as they walked towards it.

"Come on, Skull!" the first groaned, revealing himself to be Bulk.

"Alright." Skull gritted.

Rocky and Adam then both made it to the bush, and pulled open a piece of the top, making Bulk and Skull stick their heads out.

"Beat it!" Bulk snapped. "You are going to blow our stakeout!"

They then all heard an engine noise nearby.

"Oh, this is it." Bulk grinned. "The plant's taken the bait."

"They'll be ours again in no time." Skull realised, rubbing his hands together.

Bulk sniggered. "It might be wise for you to go _wait_ in the greenhouse." he advised the teens. "This should be left to the trained professionals."

Rocky shrugged his shoulders, and then he, Adam and Vera all walked off.

"Ready?" Bulk asked Skull.

Skull nodded, and they both then ducked down.

"Uh, Bulky." Skull said, as they began to walk with the bush.

"What?" Bulk asked.

"Where's my foot?" Skull asked, as only one of his feet was sticking out.

"I don't know." Bulk replied. "When did you last use it?"

"Been awhile." Skull replied, as they stopped moving and lowered the branch. "Oh!"

"Quiet!" Bulk bellowed. "Here comes somebody. I said, quiet!"

"Alright." Skull gritted.

A man with a lawnmower came over, and when he got near the bush, Bulk and Skull both jumped out from it - knocking it to either side of them. Skull then grabbed the man and pulled him down to the grass, while Bulk picked up the mower and began to wreck it.

"Hey, there's a whole a lotta me mode." the man said, getting up. "Be my guest if it means that much to you."

He then walked off, and then Skull grabbed the top of the mower, and then he and Bulk began to shake it. They then stopped for a minute, before they started shaking it again.


	32. Instrument of Destruction

**A/N: This is another of my favourites - one of two which don't have Billy in - and it's the most likely explanation of how Skull became famous in Samurai.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In Angel Grove High, Adam was doing some work in one of the rooms, while somebody was playing a piano in another. Three Cogs then showed up by the window in the room Adam was in, who then turned to them, then turned back to his paper, before turning back to them. He then got up as the Cogs moved away from the window, and then peeked out the window, to see them move across the parking lot gracefully.

"What in the world." he muttered.

He then ran out of the classroom, and then ran down the hallway. He then turned right as he kept running down, and then came to the detention room, and then opened the door, to see the Cogs still moving through the parking lot.

"Where are they going?" he wondered.

He closed the door and ran down the hallway again.

Outside, the Cogs kept moving alongside the building.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket was watching the Cogs in the viewing globe, as they stopped and spun around, before walking on.

"Hey, pop, I bet you forgot that it's mom's birthday today!" he called. "I think you should get her a musician of her very own."

"But of course." Mondo said, walking into the room. "No one apricates fine classical music more than my lovely Queen Machina. That mysterious piano player at Angel Grove High will do quite nicely. I'll send the Cogs to get him!"

"Guess what, dad, I already sent the Cogs!" Sprocket explained.

* * *

At the school, the three Cogs approached another window, twirling around to the music as they did, and then put their hands to their ears as they listened in.

"That must be the musician for the queen." one deduced.

The other two nodded.

"We shall retrieve him." the first decided.

They then all peeked through the window.

Inside the school, Adam turned right as he ran down hallway, then stopped to open a door and ran inside the classroom. He then peeked out a window, and saw the Cogs outside, while he heard the piano.

"That's the music room." he realised.

He then ran out of the room and down the hallway towards the music room. Once he made it, he opened the door and saw the three Cogs had climbed inside, when he heard a noise.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he turned to his right.

He saw a man in a black cape and hoodie run out of the classroom from the other side, before turning back to the Cogs, as a tick-tock kept coming from something on top of the piano.

"Your move, boltbrains." he told them.

A portal then appeared behind the Cogs, and then it sucked them all in it, leaving Adam alone with the tick-tock noise.

* * *

The next day at school, Adam closed his locker while talking with Tommy, Kat and Vera.

"Just as we both got there, the music stopped." he explained. "And the guy with the cape got out the other door."

"Did you see who it was?" Tommy asked.

"Nope. All I saw was his back." Adam sighed.

"You didn't even get a look at his hair color?" Vera questioned.

"Nope. He had his hood up." Adam explained.

"Oh, man. I wonder why the Cogs are suddenly interested in music?" Tommy wondered.

Adam shrugged his shoulders while the girls looked confused, when Mrs. Rodriguez came towards them.

"Adam, there you are." she said. "I've been looking for you."

"Is there a problem, Ms. Rodriguez?" Adam asked.

"I've been going over your class schedule Adam and I've noticed you've already taking creative writing twice." Mrs. Rodriguez explained, looking at a piece of paper.

"But I got an A both times." Adam explained.

"Exactly my point." Mrs. Rodriguez said, giving him the paper. "I think you need more of a challenge, and you should strive to be a more rounded student."

She then spotted someone else she had to see.

"Good luck." she told Adam, before walking off. "Leslie, may I have a word with you?"

Kat, Vera and Tommy all looked at Adam, when Bulk - wearing sunglasses - and Skull both showed up behind him.

"Well..." Bulk said, taking his sunglasses off. "..what do we have here?"

They both then looked at Adam's paper.

"Classical music." Bulk read.

Adam put the paper to his shirt and went towards the others, before turning back to them.

"You and a bunch of losers playing boring old music together." Bulk mocked. "Sounds like loads of fun, right Skull?"

Skull turned to him, looking different from normal. "Huh? Oh, yeah." he said, before blowing a raspberry. "What a bunch of dweebs."

Bulk chuckled.

"Hey, classical music. I say 'double', I say it again. Ha-ha." Skull mocked.

"Skullovitch, we get the point." Bulk told him.

"Well, I think it's great Adam's trying something new and different." Kat argued, touching Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean, after all, he's already good at creative writing." Tommy added, touching Adam's other shoulder. "Classical music will be a challenge."

"And he might put some of his creative writing into the music while he's at it." Vera added.

Mrs. Rodriguez then showed up behind Bulk and Skull, touching the latter's shoulder.

"Ah, Mr. Skullovitch, just the bright young scowler I was looking for." she said, getting Bulk confused, before she and Skull walked off. "I've made a few alterations to your class schedule."

Bulk put his sunglasses back on and then followed. Adam breathed while Tommy and the girls grinned.

"I hope I can do as well in classical music." Adam admitted.

"You'll do fine, Adam." Vera assured. "At least you'll have Zeke to keep you company."

"Zeke's in the class?" Tommy questioned, confused.

"Yeah. He plays the violin." Vera explained. "He told me during our last project assignment."

"Well, thanks." Adam said, as he walked off.

* * *

Later, in the music room, a boy played a trumpet, while Adam walked towards the piano, and Zeke played the violin slowly. The teacher - Mr. Hamms - walked towards the front of the classroom, when more peopled piled into it - including Skull. Mr. Hamms then walked behind the podium, and then sorted out his notes, while Skull walked towards a drummer, while Adam and Zeke both looked at him.

"Hey, is it alright that I do the drums?" Skull asked quietly, holding a triangle, before whispering some more.

The boy sighed and gave Skull the drumsticks while getting up.

"Sorry, man." Skull said, giving the boy the triangle. "Sorry."

He then sat down by the drums, grinning, until he saw Adam and Zeke.

"What are you doing here?" Zeke asked.

"Mrs. Rodriguez says I need to be more well rounded." Skull explained, before hitting the drums.

"What's wrong with that?" Adam questioned.

"If anybody catches me in here, especially Bulk, I'll never hear the end of it." Skull explained.

Adam and Zeke turned to each other and nodded, understandably.

"Class, I'm, uh, classical music and this is Mr. Hamms." Mr. Hamms said. "Oh! That's not right."

Most of the class laughed.

"No, I'm, uh, I'm, uh..." Mr. Hamms said, before clearing his throat. "..classic Hamm and this is Mr. Music."

The class laughed again.

"No, that's wrong too." Mr. Hamms realised.

He then went through his notes.

"It's...I... Well, um, before we play, uh, I have an announcement." Mr. Hamms explained.

He then searched his clothes until he found a note in his pocket.

"Okay, uh, there will be a music recital tonight at the Youth Center, featuring our advanced students." he explained.

"Skull?" Skull asked, sarcastically.

"There's extra credit if you attend." Mr. Hamms explained.

Skull blew a raspberry, causing all but Mr. Hamms, Adam and Zeke to laugh.

"Okay, then, feel free to experiment with your new instruments." Mr. Hamms told the class.

Adam turned around towards the piano, and then pressed some of the keys. The class all watched as he played, and Skull looked slightly weird at him.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Skull commented.

Adam stopped playing and turned to him.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Skull asked.

"Well, we had a piano when I was little." Adam explained.

"Meh." Skull muttered. "Heh."

"Don't listen to him, Adam." Zeke said. "That was pretty good."

"Thanks." Adam said.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at the viewing globe and some Cogs.

"I am very disappointed in you Cogs." he said.

"You read 'em the riot act, pop." Sprocket cheered.

"Go back to Earth and come back with that musician for my queen!" Mondo ordered.

* * *

Later, three Cogs all made their way towards the window outside the music room. They then linked arms, and then boogied them, before they moved towards the wall, and then peeked through the window.

Inside the school, Adam, Tommy, Kat and Vera were all walking down a hallway, while piano music was being heard.

"So you gonna come to Ernie's with us?" Kat asked Adam.

"Can't. I have piano practice." Adam explained.

"Hey, man, I'm glad to see you're taking this thing so seriously." Tommy admitted.

"That makes two of us." Vera admitted.

"Hey, it's just like anything else." Adam explained. "You want to get good, you've got to..."

He then stopped when he heard the music.

"Listen?" he asked the others. "That's the same music from the other day."

"You sure?" Vera asked.

"I'm positive." Adam confirmed.

"Let's go check it out." Tommy suggested.

They all then approached the door to the music room.

"Yeah. It's defiantly coming from in here." Adam told the others.

Tommy motioned for him to open the door, but just as he was about to, and bunch of Cogs appeared in the hallway. The four then got ready to fight while Kat checked to see if the area was clear.

"I think the coast is clear, guys." she told them.

"Yeah. Let's melt these metalheads." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

They then twisted their arms, bringing out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right one over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

The Cogs then turned and ran away, and then the Rangers chased after them, while the piano music kept playing. The Cogs turned left down the hallway, and then ran towards the lockers, and then the Rangers followed, only to find they'd vanished.

"Huh? Where'd the go?" Tommy wondered.

A portal then opened up on top of the stairs, and then more Cogs fell through it.

"Ha! Looks like they went to get some friends." Tommy deduced, as they got ready to fight.

"Gee, you think?" Vera asked, sarcastically.

The Cogs then charged at them, while the Rangers did the same.

Tommy dodged past two, which then both tried to kick Kat, but missed as it ducked, then Tommy kicked two in the hand, fighting his way past them, and then grabbed a fourth by the arm. Adam grabbed the first by the arm, while Vera blocked a punch from the second, and Kat dodged an attack from the third. Tommy kicked one in the chest, then blocked another's punch before kicking it away from him. Kat was caught between two by the lockers, but she grabbed their arms, and then twisted them, then elbowed one in the chest and then punched the other, before hitting a third in the chest.

Vera blocked a punch from one, then dodged when another tried to kick her, before grabbing the first by the arm, and pulled it down. She then blocked a punch from the second, then grabbed its arm and punched it, and then kicked it away, sending it past Adam. Adam sent a kick at one, while it did the same thing, causing them both to miss, then he ducked as it tried to punch him a few times, then grabbed its arm before kicking another. He then lowered his leg as the second fell forward, and then let go of the first's arm, causing it to hit the second in the back, and then he hit it in the chest.

Tommy grabbed ones arm while on the stairs and pulled it up, while Kat spun around and blocked two with the arms - one of each side of her - as they tried to hit her.

"Hands off!" she shouted.

She then flipped them over, as Adam blocked another's punch, and then grabbed its arm.

"Shall we?" he asked it.

They then moved their legs back, then crossed them over, before moving them back and lifted them up so they were on their tiptoes. They then moved their feet like dancers, and then Adam moved his head to the Cogs right, then moved it to its leg, before pushing it away, while Tommy tried to kick one on the stairs, Vera blocked ones punch, and Kat did a sideways handspring down the hallway.

Vera then dodged one's kick, before grabbing its leg and flipped it up, causing it to sparkle as it hit the ground, then she spun around and kicked a second in the chest, knocking it down. Tommy then rolled over on the ramp on the stairs while dodging a Cog's kick, then dodged past a second before trying to upper kick it, but missed as it ducked, then blocked a punch from it, before punching it in the chest, and then chopped it in the back, knocking it down.

Adam ducked as one tried to punch him, then blocked another's punch before punching it in the chest, then tried to punch the first but missed as it ducked, then blocked a punched a third in the chest, before blocking a punch from the first, and then punched him in the face, and then in the chest, knocking it down. It sparkled when it hit the ground, and then a door opened near it, and then the man in the cape came out from it, and then ran over the Cog and down the hallway.

"Watch out!" Adam called, spotting him.

The man kept on running, and then a Cog ran after him, bumping into another in the process, which knocked over a mop bucket full of water, which the first slipped on. The Cog then slid on the floor towards the man, and then Adam jumped onto it.

"Surf's up!" he cheered, landed on its back.

The Cog kept sliding down the hallway while Adam spread his arms out like a surfer, passing Vera and some Cogs as they did.

"Nice moves!" Vera called, putting her left hand to her mouthpiece.

The man then ran out of the hallway as Adam and the Cog approached him, and then Adam backed flipped off the Cog before it crashed into the stairs, causing it to sparkle, along with two more who were already on it.

"Thanks for the ride." Adam commented, holding his thumb up.

He then turned and ran in the direction the man had run. The sparkling Cogs then got up as smoke and stream began to come out, and then they began to fall apart, and then Tommy and the girls ran towards Adam.

"That musician got away before I could see who he was?" Adam explained.

"Well, one thing's for sure." Vera realised.

"Yeah, Mondo wants him bad." Tommy deduced.

"And pretty soon, I'm sure we'll find out why." Kat deduced.

"I've got to get to practice." Adam told them.

"Right." Kat said.

"Okay." Vera said.

"Alright, see you later." Tommy said, as Adam ran off, before he turned to the girls. "Let's go."

"Okay." Kat said.

"Right." Vera said, as they ran down the hallway.

* * *

Later, in the music room, Adam was playing a soft melody on the piano, but when he pressed another key, it made a bong sound. Adam pressed that key again five times while getting up, and then lowered something onto it, and then took of the note book. He then opened the piano's lid, and found a note inside it, which he then took out, before closing the lid again.

"Piano lessons, 4:30, Thursday, Sympathy hall." he read. "That's today. I better check this out."

He then picked up his bag and left the room.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at the viewing globe.

"I should never have sent the Cogs to do a monster's job." he groaned. "I guess I'll just turn that school's piano into the mighty Fortissimodo!"

The viewing globe showed music notes hovering through the air, and then they turned into Fortissimodo.

 _"At your service."_ he said.

* * *

Outside Sympathy hall, the man in the cape was walking up a set of steps towards the entrance, while Adam was running along the path towards the building. He then stopped when he spotted the hooded man walk up the steps.

"Hey, wait up?!" he called.

The man kept walking up the steps, when portals opened up on either side of him, and then Cogs came out from them and grabbed him.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

More portals then opened up, and then more Cogs and Fortissimodo - who was laughing - appeared all around him.

"Finally we have you!" Fortissimodo laughed. "King Mondo demands your permeant services as musician to the royal court!"

The man tried to break free from the Cogs who had him, but they spun him around as he tried, and then more surrounded him.

"You are to be a birthday present for Queen Machina." Fortissimodo explained. "It's really quite an honor if you think abut it?"

Adam began charging at them all. "Green Zeo Ranger IV!" he shouted.

He then jumped up, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him before he landed on the ground.

He then blocked a Cog's punch before punching it himself, then ducked as another tried to punch him, before blocking another punch from it, and then punched it in the side. He then blocked another punch from it, then ducked under another punch, then punched it in the chest, and then punched another one, before getting in front of the man.

"Leave this person alone and deal with me!" he demanded, while the man ran off.

"Gladly, but only for a measure or two." Fortissimodo replied.

"Let's do it then!" Adam demanded.

He then charged at Fortissimodo, fighting past some Cogs as he did, while the man hid behind a bush. Adam dodged a Cog's kick, then ducked when it tried to punch him, then grabbed another by the arm, and locked it under his.

"I'll stop your music!" he told Fortissimodo.

"You and what orchestra?" Fortissimodo asked, mockingly.

Adam then knocked a Cog down the steps, then ran down to the middle of them, before turning around, and dodged another's punch before blocking another punch, then spun around and hit it in the chest, before turning to Fortissimodo.

"Concert's over, piano-man!" he shouted.

"Au contraire, Power Ranger. You're just in time for the debut of Fortissimodo's fueled of fear!" Fortissimodo announced, playing his keys. "In a minor!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the rest of the Rangers had arrived and were looking at Zordon.

"Zordon, what's the matter?" Tommy asked, as they walked to the computer.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

The Rangers turned to it, and saw Fortissimodo inside it.

"King Mondo has created a terrible instrument of destruction." Zordon explained, as Fortissimodo knocked Adam down a set of stairs.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Adam is in danger!" Alpha exclaimed.

"According to Adam, King Mondo's Fortissimodo creature will not rest until he captures the mysterious pianist." Zordon explained.

"No time to lose." Tommy realised. "We've got to get to the Zeo Jet Cycles. It's morphin time!"

They then twisted their arms, bringing out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right one over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived on a street in the city, riding the Zeo Jet Cycles towards Fortissimodo, and then Tommy brought out his Laser Pistol. (Vera was between Tommy and Tanya)

"Time for the rest of the band to join in!" he announced, firing his Laser Pistol.

The lasers then hit Fortissimodo, and then the Rangers stopped their Zeo Jet Cycles.

"Hang on, Adam!" Tommy shouted, as they got off their bikes.

They then ran towards the steps, as Adam got up near Fortissimodo, who then saw them.

"Ooh. I'll conduct them up here." he decided, turning around, and then ran up the stairs.

"Thanks, guys." Adam said, as the others went to fight the Cogs. "Let's teach these Cogs a new tune."

Tanya blocked an attack from ones staff, and then pushed it against the wall, while Vera ducked as another tried to hit her with its staff, before grabbed the end and pulled it towards her, and then she punched it in the chest. Tommy then jumped and kicked one, knocking it partly down the stairs, Kat grabbed ones staff and pinned it against the wall, while Rocky spun around to kick one, but missed.

Nearby, the man in the cape was watching from behind the bush. Adam then saw him, when Kat and Tanya pinned a Cog to a wall each, Rocky pulled one over him, Vera grabbed ones arm, and Tommy grabbed ones staff. Adam then ran towards the bush, when Klank and Orbus showed up behind another.

"Orbus look? Fortissimodo is failing at his task." Klank explained, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Machina entered the throne room, where Mondo and Sprocket were.

"Oh, darling, I'm home!" Machina announced.

"Queen Machina?!" Mondo exclaimed.

"And you haven't gotten her a present yet!" Sprocket freaked.

"Quite so." Mondo understood. "There's only one way to capture that piano player without those Zeo Rangers botching it up. Fortissimodo, it is time for _you_ to _grow_!"

* * *

Behind the bush, Klank and Orbus had both heard Mondo's orders.

"It's up to us now, Orbus." Klank explained.

"Ready when you are." Orbus said.

Klank then grabbed Orbus as he lowered his head. "Around and around and away we go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Fortissimodo's back. "Going up." he said, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Fortissimodo's body, making him grow.

"Now I truly am a grand piano!" he announced.

The man in the cape saw him, and he backed away frightened, before he turned around and ran away.

"You're mind, musician!" Fortissimodo bellowed.

"Only if you get past me!" Adam yelled, doing his fighting pose.

Fortissimodo then shot fire out of his mouth, which hit Adam, and knocked him down. He then got back up, as a bunch of Cogs came charging at him, and then he charged at them. He fought past one, then punched a second in the chest, followed by a third, and then a fourth.

Elsewhere, Rocky jumped over a fence, dodging ones attack as he did, then got up and did three backwards handsprings as it and another chased after him. He then blocked an attack from them both, and then pulled them down, as two more came up behind him. He then got up, and then jumped over another's staff as it tried to hit him with his staff, causing it to miss.

Kat - holding her shield - sent a kick at one, then spun around and kicked it again, then sent a fly kick at it, then blocked an attack from it with her shield, and then punched it in the chest, and then hit it in the back with her shield.

Vera blocked ones attack by grabbing its staff, then pulled it towards her before hitting it in the chest with her arm, knocking it down. She then dodged another's punch, before she spun around and tackled it, then got up and fly kicked a third, knocking it down.

Tommy blocked ones attack, then punched it in the chest, and then chopped it in the back, while Adam grabbed another by the arm, and then locked it under his own.

"Alright, guys, we've got to call in the Zeozords!" he told the others, through his communicator. "Now!"

 **(Zord Hanger)**

Zeozords IV and III then both ran off, dragging Zeozords I and II with them, and then Zeozords V and VI took off.

 **(The battle)**

The Zeozords then made it to the battle area, and then the Rangers, minus Adam, all jumped into them.

"Showtime." Tommy said, arriving in his cockpit.

"There's a hot little bitty for you!" Fortissimodo sniggered, looking down at Adam.

He then shot more fire out of his mouth, which then hit Adam and knocked him over.

"May I assist you?" he asked, lowering his hand. "Your team must be pretty too far back!"

He then picked Adam up, and then laughed as Adam tried to get free.

"Time for the Defender Wheel." Tommy decided.

Inside his Zeozord, the Defender Wheel armed itself, and then Tommy stepped inside it.

"Hang in there, Adam!" he said. "I'm coming!"

The Defender Wheel then shot out from Zeozord VI, and then it landed on the ground, and then rolled off.

"Okay, lock on target." Tommy said, pressing a button.

The Defender Wheel then powered up, and hit Fortissimodo in the leg, knocking it over, allowing Adam to escape his grasp. Once Adam hit the ground, he was surrounded by Cogs, who then pinned him to the ground, but then Tommy jumped over to help. Tommy ran over and grabbed one by the shoulders, knocking him away, then dodged another's attack, before kicking a third in the chest.

"Thanks, man." Adam said, getting up.

"Yeah, anytime." Tommy said.

Tommy then blocked ones attack and knocked it aside, then kicked another in the chest, then dodged a third's attack. He then sent a fly kick at a fourth, then kicked it as it hadn't gone down, then blocked an attack from the third, then hit it in the chest and then chopped it in the back. He then blocked an attack from a fifth, then grabbed its staff, then used it to block an attack from a sixth.

"You and the others better take the Zords." he told Adam. "I'll catch up soon."

"Got it." Adam said, before running off.

Tommy then kicked the sixth's staff away from him, and then spun the fifth's around.

Adam then jumped into his Zeozord. "Ready?" he asked.

"Take care of business, Adam!" Tanya replied.

"Encore!" Fortissimodo shouted, firing lasers out of his head.

The lasers hit Zeozord VI, causing sparks to come into the cockpit.

"Let's show this overgrown harmonica how it's done!" Adam decided.

Zeozord VI then charged in.

"You got it." Tanya agreed.

Zeozord II then fired out of its cannons and missile areas, which then hit Fortissimodo.

"I'm with you guys." Kat said.

Zeozord I then fired its cannon at Fortissimodo, knocking it back.

"Hey, save some for me?!" Vera requested.

Zeozord V then fired lasers out of its wings, which hit and knocked Fortissimodo back.

Tommy then appeared in Zeozord VI. "Let's bring him down." he said.

Zeozord III then fired a laser from the top of its head as it charged in, dragging Zeozord I as it went - which was firing its cannon - and then all the Zeozords fired their lasers.

"We need more power." Tommy realised.

Fortissimodo laughed at the Zeozords.

"Activate Zeo Megazord assembly, now!" Tommy told the others, before putting his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, and then Zeozord VI then retracted its wings.

"Let's just hope the Zeo Megazord can do the job." Tommy admitted.

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

"Zeozord VI, locking in!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit, while Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet appeared on top of it.

"It's time we changed his tune." Tommy decided.

"Right!" the others agreed, holding their left arms up.

The Zeo Megazord and Fortissimodo then came face-to-face.

"Alright, from the top?!" he requested.

The Zeo Megazord got ready to fight.

"What's the matter, Rangers? Don't you like my monstrous melody?!" Fortissimodo questioned, firing music notes out of his key.

The notes then hit the Zeo Megazord, knocking it back as sparks came out of it.

"Ah! We've been hit pretty hard, guys!" Tommy groaned, as Vera and Rocky pressed some of their controls.

"We can't give up now!" Adam shouted.

Fortissimodo then came over and hit the Zeo Megazord with his sword, then spun around and hit it again. He then tried to hit it again, but it blocked him, and then it knocked him aside, and then he tried to hit it again, but it blocked it, and punched him in the chest. He then stabbed it in the chest, and knocked it back, but then Tommy and Vera switched seats.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet!" Vera shouted.

Zeozord V's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"Let's see how you like this tune?" Vera asked, before pressing the button.

Zeozord V's beak then opened up, and then a sonic scream came out of it, knocking Fortissimodo off his feet, where he hit the ground hard. Vera and Tommy swapped seats again, and the Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet returned to the Megazord's head.

"Zeo Megazord Saber!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then brought out its saber, then powered it up, and then slashed Fortissimodo with it. Fortissimodo then spun around as yellow lighting came out of him, and then he fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then lowered its saber, and then stood at ease.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Sprocket had both seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"Oh, blast!" Mondo groaned. "This is most upsetting!"

"What are you gonna do to get back at those Rangers, pop?" Sprocket asked.

"Not to worry. This old king still has a few surprises up his royal sleeves." Mondo assured.

He then laughed when Machina showed up, having heard him. "Did you just say 'surprise'?" she asked. "Oh, darling, I do _so_ love surprises."

"Who said anything about a _surprise_?" Mondo asked. "I said supplies. Yes, that's exactly what I said."

* * *

Later that day, Adam opened the door to the music room at Angel Grove High, and spotted the man in the cape playing the piano. He then sneaked into the room, quietly closing the door behind him, and then put his bag down quietly. He creep towards the man - who kept playing - and then when he got closed, he lowered the hood on the cape revealing the man - to his shock - to be Skull - who then turned to him.

"Skull?!" he exclaimed quietly. "You're the mysterious piano player?!"

"No." Skull denied. "No."

He then closed his music note book.

"Yeah, I guess so." he sighed.

He then got up and walked to his bag.

"But how?" Adam asked. "When did you learn to play like this?"

"Oh! My mom started me on piano lessons when I was three." Skull explained, taking his cape off. "I've been studying with this guy at Angel Grove Sympathy hall ever since. It's no big deal."

"No big deal, are you kidding?" Adam questioned, as Skull turned to him.

Skull sighed. "Listen, if anybody knew that _I_ actually _liked_ classical music, and Bulk he'd never stop making fun of me." he explained softly.

"Skull, you should be proud of your talent!" Adam explained.

Skull looked at him nervously. "I don't want anybody to laugh at me." he explained quietly.

"They won't laugh, they'll respect you." Adam explained.

Skull still looked unsure. "Well, what about Bulk?" he asked.

Adam sighed. "Look, man... If he's _really_ your friend, he'll be proud of what you can do." he explained.

Skull nodded slowly, hoping he was right.

* * *

That night at the Youth Center, the talent show was on, with the Rangers and Zeke sitting among the crowd. (Vera between Tommy and Rocky, and Zeke on Tanya's right)

A girl was currently playing a fiddle on the stage while everyone watched her. She then stopped playing and everyone clapped for her. She then bowed to the audience as Mr. Hamms showed up beside her, holding a piece of paper while he was clapping. He then stopped clapping and motioned for her to walk of the stage, and then turned to the audience, as they stopped clapping, and then he cleared his throat.

"And now, I'm, uh, proud to introduce a last-minute addition to our music... Program of classical music." he stuttered, before looking at the paper. "Mr. Eugene..." he looked at the paper again. "..Skullovtich!"

"What?!" a girl exclaimed, as everyone looked surprised - except Adam.

Adam then clapped, and then everyone else joined in, as Mr. Hamms walked off the stage, and then the curtains opened up, revealing a piano. Skull then walked onto the stage as a few girls laughed, carrying a candelabra with three candles on it, and then put it down on the piano. He then walked over to the seat in front of the piano, and then sat down on it, and then stuck some gum under the keys.

"Eh!" a boy said in disgust.

Skull then turned to the crowd, who were all looking at him weirdly - except Adam. He then put his finger up, and then pressed a key on the piano, and began playing slowly. Some of the crowd laughed, but then Skull began playing much better, catching all but Adam by surprise, as he played Revolutionary Étude. He then turned to the crowd and winked, while some people - including Rocky - held their mouths open, while others - including Vera - had their eyes wide.

"He's amazing." Kat admitted quietly.

"I didn't know Skull could play like that." Rocky admitted in disbelief.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it." Vera admitted quietly.

"Yeah, he's the best one here." Tommy admitted. "Look? Everybody loves him."

"I won't argue there." Zeke agreed softly, looking around.

Skull kept playing as Bulk came in with a cup of popcorn, and then he squeezed through the crowd towards Adam.

"Classical music. PU." he said. "Who's the dork in the piano anyway?"

A number of people then shushed him.

"Alright." Bulk muttered, dropping some popcorn as he sat down beside Adam.

He then turned and saw - to his surprise - Skull playing the piano. He then turned to Adam and back to Skull, to see if he was seeing things, but realised he wasn't. He ate some popcorn as Skull kept playing, chewing it slowly, and then blinked as Skull came to the end of the music. Skull then laughed, and then cleared his throat while turning to the crowd, and then everyone stood up and clapped their hands. Skull then got up from the piano and turned to the crowd and waved, while Bulk dropped his popcorn cup onto Adam, who caught it, and then walked towards Skull.

Skull laughed. "Thank you. Thank you very much." he said, sounding like Elvis, when he saw Bulk walking towards him. "Bulky! Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! I can-I can explain."

Bulk then touched Skull's shoulder. "That..." he said, while Skull looked worried. "..was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

"What?" Skull asked, confused. "Do you mean that? I though you said only dweebs played music?"

"Did I say that?" Bulk asked.

Skull nodded.

"Then I was wrong, buddy." Bulk admitted. "Sorry, man. You're the best I've ever heard."

Skull smiled while Bulk turned to the crowd and smiled, and then the crowd clapped at them. Adam then held his thumb up, and then Skull did the same, but then Bulk turned to him, before Skull showed him his thumb, and then Bulk held his up.


	33. Mean Screen

**A/N: This is my favorite episode of all of Zeo, the best out of all 50, although Billy announcing his return was just a bonus.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II., as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In Angel Grove High's study hall, Adam and Tanya were on a computer each, while a boy named Raymond was helping them.

"And you're online. Now you need to type in the internet address." Raymond explained, as Adam did what Raymond said. "Mm-mm. Oh, you got it."

A site called 'Media Central' then showed up on Adam's screen.

"Now this is called a website." Raymond explained. "Now, check this out. See there's thousands of sites on the internet, where, you can get information on all kinds of things, and discuss movies to politics. Now, all you gotta do is double click the mouse."

Adam did want Raymond said. "Okay." he said, as a music site came on. "Ho, ho. Wow!"

"And there you go." Raymond explained. "Easy, huh?"

"I'm so glad we joined the computer club." Tanya admitted.

"Thanks for showing us all this, Raymond." Adam thanked. "It's really cool."

"No problem. I've been into computers ever since I was a kid." Raymond explained. "You should really thank Vera too, as she talked you both into this."

As Adam moved his mouse, something came on Tanya's screen.

"Hey, what's this little icon?" she asked, as a green smile face came on the screen, bouncing up and down on the words 'read me!'.

"Ooh. Be careful, Tanya." Raymond advised. "You never know with these things."

The smiley face jumped off the screen.

"An icon like that can indicate a..." Raymond explained.

"It's so cute." Tanya cooed, before clicking on it.

The screen then began to become wavy.

"Computer virus." Raymond exclaimed.

The words 'You'll catch a bug in 45 seconds' appeared on the screen.

"Oh, no! What did I do?!" Tanya exclaimed franticly, as it began to count down.

Raymond got up from his chair and got between her and Adam. "Unless we stop it in less 45 seconds, the whole computer lab's gonna crash." he explained, as he began typing on Tanya's keyboard.

Adam and Tanya both watched as he type, but nothing happened when it got to 37 seconds.

"It's not responding to anything." Raymond sighed.

"How do we stop it?!" Adam asked, franticly.

"Ah! I'll see what I can do." Raymond assured.

He then ran over to a table with a laptop on it, and began to work on it fast, as other students just walked by. Adam and Tanya checked the timer, and saw that there was only 15 seconds left.

"Only 15 more seconds!" Adam called worriedly.

"Man! Hold on." Raymond said, as he kept working.

Tanya turned to him franticly, before turning back to the screen, which showed the green smiley face, smiling at them rudely, before the timer came back on, reveling 12 seconds left, and then 11.

Raymond kept working on the laptop. "Come on. Let's try this."

The timer reached 8 seconds.

"Yes." Raymond breathed, before he took out a hard drive from the laptop. "Let's hope this works."

He ran back to Adam and Tanya, just as the timer said 6 seconds, and then he quickly put the hard drive into Tanya's computer, and then began pressing some of the keys.

"Okay, guys. Cross your fingers?" he asked.

The timer then stopped at 3 seconds, and then the it vanished from the computer screen, putting it back on the main page.

"Phew." Raymond sighed, ruffling his hair.

Adam sighed.

"That was close!" Tanya admitted franticly.

"I'll say." Raymond agreed.

"I'm so sorry." Tanya apologised.

"That was one _mean_ virus." Adam admitted.

"Yeah." Raymond agreed. "It sure was."

Adam sighed and then went back to work.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were all watching them in the viewing globe.

"So, a little virus shakes them up, does it?" Mondo questioned. "That could be very useful."

"Did you see those pathetic humans scramble over that machine? We're _so_ superior." Machina remarked, as Raymond, Adam and Tanya vanished from the viewing glob.

"Your majesty, I just had a splendid idea." Klank said.

"I know: Why don't we send down our _own_ computer virus." Sprocket suggested. "Since everything in Angel Grove is seems to be run by computers, it'll totally mess everything up."

"That was _my_ idea!" Klank argued.

"Put a cork in it! Sprocket, that was a wonderful idea." Mondo remarked, as a monster came onto the viewing globe. "And it just so happens that I have a prefect candidate: Mean Screen. Let's see what the Power Rangers do when everything comes to a screeching halt?"

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, Raymond was still showing Adam and Tanya some stuff on the computer.

"Hey, cool! Martial Arts chant room." Adam said, amazed.

"So, Tanya, you ready to talk to the world?" Raymond asked, as Adam typed.

"Gosh. See I'd really like to stay, but have to go meet Tommy. He's teaching me a new krater today." Tanya explained, as she logged off.

"Okay. See you later." Adam said.

Tanya picked up her bag and got up. "I'll see ya." she said.

"Bye-bye." Raymond said, as she walked off.

As she left, Rocky and Kat both showed up.

"Hey, how's cyberspace?" Kat asked.

"Hey, guys. So far so good." Adam admitted. "Rocky, check this out?"

Rocky sat down beside him while Kat put her bag down.

"What you got?" Rocky asked.

"Martial Arts chant room." Adam explained.

"Oh, wow!" Rocky awed, as Kat stared at them.

"Hey, where's Vera?" Adam asked.

"She's gonna help Tommy teach Tanya his krater." Kat explained.

"Oh, I see." Adam said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Klank, Orbus and Mean Screen were inside a office building, in a room full of computers.

"King Mondo wants you to wreck havoc on Angel Grove by tapping into the Rangers computer system, and shutting down their weapons." Klank explained.

Mean Screen sent out wires out of his hands, and they connected to a computer. "My pleasure." he said.

The Zeo Ranger symbol then appeared on his screen.

"Well, that wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought it would be." Klank admitted, as the Zeozord blueprints appeared on Mean Screen's screen. "Oh! Oh, would you look at that? There's the Zeozords blueprints. They're making this quite easy for us, aren't they?"

"He just has to inject the virus into their computer and they're be defenceless." Orbus explained.

"Do it." Klank told Mean Screen.

"It's done." Mean Screen replied.

"Then it's goodbye to Angel Grove and the Power Rangers." Klank deduced.

* * *

In the city, a woman was putting her ETM code into a cash machine, but once she finished, Mean Screen appeared on the screen, who laughed. The woman put her hands on her head sacredly, and then money came out of the machine.

"What's going on?" a woman asked, as people ran over.

The people then picked up the money.

Elsewhere, a man was walking towards a shop door, which opened automatically, but then it closed again when he got it to, causing him to bump his head against it, and then fall backwards onto the ground, as the door opened again.

"Are you alright?" a woman asked, as people came over to him, as he got up and looked at the door.

The door began to open and close very fast automatically.

Elsewhere, some people in cars were honking their horns, as they were stuck in traffic, which was being caused by the parking lot gate to up and down automatically, before they could get in.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull were both polishing their motorbike. Bulk breathed onto the light, and then rubbed a rag on it, while Skull cleaned the sidecar.

"Looking good." Bulk remarked.

They both then began to work on the viewer.

 _"Bulkmeyer! Skullovitch!"_ called a voice through the radio. _"This is Lt. Stone! Do you read me, over?"_

"I'll get that." Bulk said.

He then picked up the radio, but then Skull tried to grab it.

"You always get it!" he argued, grabbing Bulk's arm. "I want to get it!"

Bulk the held the radio to his mouth, while Skull kept hold of his arm.

"Bulkmeyer here. We read you loud and clear, sir, over." Bulk said.

 _"I need the two of you to proceed to the immediately to the intersection of 3rd and L."_ Lt. Stone explained, as Skull fought for the radio. _"We have a code blue traffic situation in process, over."_

Skull then pulled Bulk's hand with the radio in towards him. "That's a big 10-4, good buddy. We copy that code blue. We're putting the petal to the metal, and roger, wilco and over and out." he said.

 _"Whatever!"_ Lt Stone said, sounding annoyed. _"Just get over there!"_

Bulk then snatched the radio back from Skull. "Yes, sir." he said. "Right away, sir."

"I can't believe it." Skull admitted, getting off the bike. "They're finally going to give us some real _power_."

"Yes." Bulk said, getting beside him, and then touched his shoulder. "It is time, to bring out the most powerful tools of law enforcement at our disposal."

"You mean...?" Skull questioned, as he saluted.

"Yes." Bulk confirmed.

He then picked up a chest, and then opened it up, revealing two whistles, and two sets of white gloves, while he and Skull stared at them. A few minutes later, they both had the gloves on - along with their helmets, and the whistles around their necks. Skull had his whistle in his mouth, while they both looked at their gloves, and then Bulk held his fist out, then Skull hit the top of it, and then Bulk did the same, before they walked towards the bike.

"Now, where did he say to go." Bulk asked, getting into the sidecar.

"I think it was the intersection of 4th and maple." Skull replied, getting onto the bike.

Skull then started up the engine.

"Alright..." Bulk said, before they put their goggles on. "..let's roll!"

Skull laughed as he touched the bike's handles. "I'm revved up!" Skull shouted.

He then skidded the bike as he started it, and then rode it off.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, Raymond, Kat and Rocky both watched as Adam kept working on the computer.

"Gee, Adam, you're really getting the hang of this, aren't you?" Kat asked, commenting. "Maybe we'll have to tell Billy he has a new rival."

"I thought Vera was rivaling him in computers?" Rocky questioned.

"She is." Adam admitted. "Guess it might be a three-way rivalry."

Something then came on the screen.

"Whoa!" Adam jumped.

"What's that, Adam?" Kat asked.

"A-another virus?" Adam asked Raymond.

"Quick, pull the plugs." Raymond instructed.

Adam then ducked down under the table.

"I think we can stop this thing before spreads all the computers." Raymond explained, as Adam pulled the plug, causing the other computers to shut down.

Adam then got back up from beneath the table.

"Man." Raymond muttered. "I've never seen anything like this."

The Rangers communicators then beeped.

"Uh, Raymond, we'll catch you later." Adam said, as Rocky got up and picked up his bag, while Kat picked up hers. "Uh, we'll go see if there's an...power outage."

"Okay." Raymond said, as Rocky ran off, while Adam picked up his bag. "I'll get started on the anti-virus right away."

"Cool." Adam said, walking off.

"Good luck." Kat said, following him.

"Good-bye." Raymond said, before picking up the hard drive, and then ran towards his laptop.

* * *

Once the Rangers were outside, they ran towards an empty area in the parking lot, and then Kat put her communicator to her mouth.

"Come in, Zordon?" she asked. "We read you."

 _"King Mondo has sent..."_ Zordon explained.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"..his monster Mean Screen to..." Zordon explained.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

 _"..unleash a highly contagious virus into Angel Grove's central operating_ computer." Zordon explained.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Computer systems have been crashing..." Zordon explained.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

 _"..all over the city."_ Zordon explained. _"You must stop him immediately."_

Rocky put his communicator to his mouth. "Alright, we're on our way." he told Zordon.

They where then about to teleport, when the ground began to shake. They then all turned to the right and saw a portal open up, and then a bunch of Cogs walked through it. The Cogs then all moved their arms up and down as the Rangers looked at them.

"Looks like a slight delay and departure." Kat deduced.

They then brought their Zeonizers out, and then they lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards.

"It's morphin time!" Adam shouted, as they crossed their right arms over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they all shouted, holding their left arms up, and then did their fighting poses.

Rocky then jumped forward, then did a forwards handspring once he hit the ground, then a sideways one. He then ducked as a Cog tired to hit him while running past him, and then he back flipped into a tree holder.

"Hey, guys, give it up, will ya?" he asked.

The Cogs charged at him, and then one tried to punch him, but he jumped and grabbed one by the shoulders.

"Guess not." he said, as he flipped around it.

He then spun around and tackled another Cog, knocking it down, causing it to sparkle.

Three Cogs then linked their arms together, and sung themselves around in a circle, the end one trying to kick Adam, but missed as he ducked.

Adam then ducked as another tried to punch him, running past it as he did, then ducked again as another tried to hit him. Rocky then did a side jump, then grabbed one by the arm, while Adam ducked under another's kick, and then Rocky hit his with his knee, and then pushed his away. Two more did a sideways handspring, and then a backwards one, and then a back flip, and then Kat did a forwards handspring towards them, as one tried to tackle her, while Rocky spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked. Adam then punched one in the side, then Kat kicked one in the hand, then dodged another's attack, while Rocky tried to punch one but missed. Kat then ducked as another tried to punch her, and then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, but then hit two behind her with her arms, knocking them down.

"We've got to get to the computer center!" she shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy, Vera and Tanya - already morphed - were inside the main room of the computer center.

"Alright, these are the coordinates Alpha gave us." Tommy explained, as they looked around. "Mean Screen's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Let's hope he hasn't left the building." Vera admitted.

Elsewhere, Klank, Orbus and Mean Screen were watching them.

"Oh, look, some Power Rangers for you to play with!" Klank scoffed. "Now you get to have some _real_ interactive fun. Go get 'em!"

"Ah!" Mean Screen growled, as he ran away.

Tommy, Vera and Tanya kept looking around the room.

"Man! He could've introduced that virus into any of these computers." Tommy realised. "I don't even know where to look."

Vera then spotted Mean Screen on one of the screens.

 _"Start at the source!"_ he shouted, getting their attention. _"But be careful of power circuit!"_

He then fired lighting out of his hand which came out of the screen at hit all three of them, knocking them down. He then shout himself out of the screen, and then showed up in the room.

"Power up!" he shouted.

He then charged at them all, as they got up and brought out their Pod Swords.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, the others were still fighting the Cogs.

Kat spun around as five surrounded her, waving her arms, getting them to back away, and then she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down. She then blocked an attack from three more at the same time, by lifting her right arm and left leg up, and holding her left arm down. She then twisted her arms as they backed away, and then chopped one in the leg, flipping it over, and then hit another in the chest, then spun around and hit a third in the chest, and then again with a fourth.

A Cog then grabbed another's waist, while it grabbed a third's hands, and then they spun around to hit Adam, but missed as he ducked, and then separated them by punching the linked hands, causing the third to hit the grass, before he turned back to them.

"You guys are pathetic." he remarked, before putting his left hand behind his back. "I can take you with one hand behind my back."

He then blocked a Cog's punch with his right hand, then blocked another's punch, then punched the first in the side. He then blocked a punch from the second, then ducked when it tried to punch him again, then blocked another punch from it, followed by another and another. It then tried to punch him again, but missed as he dodged, and then he grabbed the back of his shoulder with his left hand.

"But..." he said, turning it around. "..no sense in wasting a good hand."

He then punched it in the chest with his right fist, sending it flying into three more, which fell over as it hit them, while a fifth ducked to avoid them.

Adam chuckled, as Rocky and Kat gathered around him. "Now get outta here!" he told the Cogs. "We have a virus to catch!"

The Cogs got up, and then one pointed at them.

"Better luck catching _it_ then us." it told them, as lighting came out of his hand. "We're outta here!"

They then all turned to their left, and then the front one lowered his hand, creating a portal. It then ran through while the others grabbed the waist of the one in front of them, before following the lead one into the portal, which then closed once they all got in.

"They're gone for now." Kat sighed. "Let's hurry to the computer center."

"Alright. Let's go." Adam said, as they touched their belts, and then held their right arms up.

All three of them were then teleported away.

* * *

Back at the computer center, Tommy, Tanya and Vera were all cornered against a wall by Mean Screen.

"Time to terminate your connection!" he laughed, as a long sable came out of each of his arms.

He then fired lighting out of his antenna, which hit the three Rangers and then knocked them aside.

"Hey, Mean Screen!" a voice shouted.

Mean Screen turned, and saw Adam, Rocky and Kat all holding their Laser Pistols.

"If anything's gonna get terminated, it's going to be you!" Adam shouted, as Mean Screen scanned the Laser Pistols.

"I think you forgot about my Screen Sabers!" Mean Screen laughed.

The three of them then fired their Laser Pistols at Mean Screen, but he deflected them with his Screen Sabers.

"Huh?" Kat muttered, as they looked shocked.

"I don't believe it!" Adam exclaimed, as Kat looked at her Laser Pistol.

"Having trouble with your weapons?!" Mean Screen laughed.

"The virus has spread to the Laser Pistols!" Adam realised, as the Rangers gathered together.

"That's all we need!" Vera complained.

"Time to be deleted!" Mean Screen laughed.

He fired lighting out of his antenna, which hit the Rangers and knocked them back. They then all retreated further into the room as Mean Screen began to chase them - Rocky rolled over on a table as he fired lasers at them. He then tried to hit Rocky with one of his sabers, but missed as he dodged, and destroyed a chair, then turned around to hit him again, but Rocky dodged again, causing Mean Screen to destroy another chair, but then spun around again, and knocked Rocky and Kat against a door.

"You guys okay?" Adam asked, touching their shoulders.

"Yeah." Rocky replied.

Tommy, Vera and Tanya then stood up with their Laser Pistols.

"Alright, Laser Pistols one more time, together!" Tommy ordered, as the others brought theirs out.

"You guys don't get it, do you?" Mean Screen questioned, as the Rangers gathered together. "I told you your weapons are useless."

The Rangers aimed their Laser Pistols at Mean Screen as he scanned them, so when they fired, he deflected the blasts with his Screen Sabers.

"Ah!" Rocky groaned.

"What do we do now?" Tommy wondered.

"I'm open to suggestions." Vera replied.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at one of the computers.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" he exclaimed.

He then moved to another computer.

"I've never seen a computer virus quite like this." he admitted. "It has somehow managed to infiltrate the Power Chamber's computer network, and is spreading so quickly, I can't isolate it long enough to destroy it."

He then worked on the main computer.

"As soon as I get rid of it in one area, it branches off into another system." he explained. "I don't know what to do."

The alarm then went off.

"Oh, no! The virus has invaded the Zeozords computer!" Alpha exclaimed. "It's working its way through the protective software and into the main operating system."

"Alpha, without the computer system the Zords will be unable to come together and form the Zeo Megazord, leaving the Power Rangers defenceless" Zordon explained.

"Oh!" Alpha moaned, as he got to work.

"It is imperative that we eradicate that virus." Zordon explained.

* * *

Back at the computer center, the Rangers were now cornered by Mean Screen.

"It's all over." he told them. "Not even your Zords can help you now! All because of a little computer glitch."

He then laughed while firing green lasers from his sabers, which hit the Rangers and knocked them aside, Tommy, Vera and Tanya to their right, and Rocky, Adam and Kat to their left.

"I hate to delete and run, but..." Mean Screen mocked.

"Split up, guys!" Tommy shouted.

"Right." Kat said, as she, Adam and Rocky got up.

The three then ran away, and then Tommy, Vera and Tanya did the same, while Mean Screen turned to Kat, Rocky and Adam.

"Wait!" he bellowed. "I wasn't done deleting!"

Adam then ran down a step of steps, with Rocky and Kat both following behind him.

"Hey, come back here?!" Mean Screen demanded, marching to the top of the steps. "You can't run from me!"

He then ran off as the three Rangers ran along a gangway, but then Mean Screen spotted them.

"This way!" Adam shouted, as he turned left, while Mean Screen fired a laser at him.

Rocky and Kat both followed Adam, as Mean Screen fired more lasers at them.

"You will never escape!" he laughed.

He then began to catch up to the Rangers.

"Keep going!" Kat cried.

* * *

Later Mean Screen found the others in a generator room, and fried at them, but missed and hit some tanks.

"Girls, get behind me!" Tommy ordered.

The other Rangers then showed up, as Mean Screen tried to hit Tommy with one of his sabers, but missed and hit a pipe. He then tried to hit Tommy again, but missed and hit a pipe again, causing the Rangers to back away, and then tried to hit again but hit another pipe. He then tried to hit, and then tried to hit Tanya, but missed and then she and Kat got behind him. He then tried to hit Tanya again, but missed, and then she and Kat both tried to grab him, but then he pushed them down towards the others.

"You guys alright?" Tommy asked, as they gathered round them.

"Yeah." Kat replied.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?!" Mean Screen demanded.

The Rangers then all charged at him and pushed him away, except Tommy who slipped, and then Tanya and Kat helped him up.

"Tommy..?" Kat asked worriedly.

"Let's get outta here." Tommy said, before they ran off.

"Usually computers don't like bombs, but in this case..." Mean Screen said, as a bomb image appeared on his screen.

Bombs then went off around the Rangers as they kept on running. More bombs then went off as the building began to collapse, then a door exploded, and then the Rangers all fell out of a window - first Tommy, then Adam and Kat, then Rocky and Tanya, and then Vera last. They all hit the ground as Mean Screen jumped after them all, and then landed on the ground on his feet.

The Rangers then got up, and then Tommy brought out the Zeo Blaster.

"Alright, guys, it's time for the Zeo Blaster." he said.

"Right." Kat said, touching his left shoulder and hip, while Adam touched hers.

"It's worth a shot." he said.

"You said it." Vera agreed, touching Tommy's right hip and shoulder.

"Do it." Tanya said, touching Vera's hip and shoulder, while Rocky touched hers.

"I hope this works." Tommy admitted, aiming the Zeo Blaster at Mean Screen.

He then fired the Zeo Blaster at Mean Screen, but he deflected the blast with his sabers.

"Oh, man!" Tommy moaned, looking at the Zeo Blaster. "It didn't even seem phase him!"

"Gee, you think!" Vera scoffed, sarcastically.

"Now it's my turn!" Mean Screen announced.

He fired green lasers out of his sabers at the Rangers, which then exploded behind the Rangers, and then in front of them, knocking them down. Tommy clutched his chest in pain, while Vera grabbed her arm, and Kat grabbed her shoulder, while the others just hit the ground. Mean Screen then laughed, as Tommy got to his knees, and held his communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon, our weapons aren't working." he explained.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working on the computer.

"Mean Screen has infected your computer based weapons." Zordon explained.

 _"You don't say?"_ Vera asked sarcastically.

"Alpha has been working to reconfigure the Defender Wheel, making it immune to the virus." Zordon explained. "He is teleporting it to you now."

* * *

Outside the computer center, the Defender Wheel arrived near the Rangers.

"At least we know _this_ should work." Tommy admitted. "Come on!"

He then ran into the Defender Wheel, while the others surrounded it.

"Defender Wheel, power up!" he shouted.

He pressed some of the controls, and then turned to the others.

"Wish me luck, guys?" he asked, saluting them.

"You can do it, Tommy." Adam assured, as he and Kat held their left arms up.

"Go get him!" Tanya grinned, as she and Rocky did the same.

"He's all yours." Vera said, doing the same.

"Alright, Defender Wheel, engage!" Tommy shouted, pressing a button.

The Rangers all turned to Mean Screen as the Defender Wheel powered up.

"On my mark! Release, now!" Tommy bellowed.

The Defender Wheel then shot towards Mean Screen.

"Huh?!" he muttered in shock.

The Defender Wheel kept rolling towards him.

"That contraption is easily taken care of." Mean Screen scoffed, as he began to scan it. "I'll just introduce it to my little virus."

"Ha, ha! Think again, Mean Screen. You're crashing this time!" Tommy scoffed, pressing a button.

The Defender Wheel powered up as it rolled towards Mean Screen, and then it hit him and supposedly destroyed him, as Tommy teleported out and landed on the ground.

"Yeah!" he cheered, as he got up and turned around.

"Alright!" Kat cheered, as the others gathered around him.

"Huh?" Rocky muttered, as Mean Screen returned.

"Wait a minute..." Tommy muttered.

"Oh, just great!" Vera mocked sarcastically.

"Good thing I made a backup cope of myself." Mean Screen sniggered.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Klank and Orbus were all watching the battle in the viewing globe.

"Good show. This Mean Screen is quite possibly the smartest machine we've had." Mondo admitted. "Looks like he could still use a little more help, Klank. Go help him finish off those Rangers!"

"Yes, I'm on my way, sire." Klank said, before he ran off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Orbus called, before following him.

* * *

Once on Earth, the pair of them hid behind a bush, and saw Mean Screen and the Rangers.

"Unless my eyes are deceiving me, it looks like he's actually winning." Klank said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh." Orbus muttered, as Mean Screen laughed.

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard." Klank admitted. "Let's give him a little boost. A slight increase in Mean Screen's dimensions should do the trick. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Orbus replied.

Klank then grabbed Orbus as he lowered his head. "Around and around and away we go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Mean Screen's back. "Ready for an upgrade?" he asked, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Mean Screen's body.

"Oh, no!" Tommy freaked, as the Rangers watched. "Look?!"

Mean Screen then laughed as he grew giant. "Talk about an upgrade!" he mocked. "Now, who's gonna stop me now?"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha walked back towards the computer.

 _"Zordon, we have a problem."_ Tommy explained, as Mean Screen showed up on the viewing globe. _"Mean Screen just gained a_ serious _height advantage."_

"Unfortunately, the Zeo Megazord has been rendered inoperably because of the virus." Zordon explained.

* * *

"What?!" the Rangers exclaimed, as they backed away slightly.

"Vera, can't you create an antivirus to destroy it?" Rocky asked.

"It'll take hours, Rocky!" Vera replied. "By the time I've done it, Mean Screen could've leveled the city."

Adam then turned to the others. "Hey, I've got an idea." he said. "It's a longshot but it just might work."

"Yeah." Kat agreed, getting what he meant.

"You guys just hang tight." Adam said.

"Uh-huh." Kat nodded.

"I'll be right back." Adam explained.

"Vera, go with him." Tommy ordered.

"Right." Vera replied, running towards Adam.

They both then touched their belts, and then held their right arms up, teleporting away, and then the others turned to Mean Screen.

"This isn't over yet!" Tommy told him, his fist in the air.

* * *

In Angel Grove High, Raymond was still working on the antivirus.

"Almost have it." he muttered.

He kept typing when Adam patted his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Adam asked.

Raymond turned, and saw the two Rangers in amazement.

"Whoa!" he awed. "Dude. Or is it, dude and dudette."

"The second one." Vera replied, folding her arms.

"We're sure you're aware of the computer crisis that has paralysed the city?" Adam asked. "We here you might be able to help."

"Me?" Raymond questioned. "How can I help?"

"We understand you're somewhat of an except on computers." Adam explained.

"I guess so." Raymond sighed, turning back to his laptop. "But why'd you need my help?"

"This virus has caused _our_ computers to go down as well, and we haven't got time to create an antivirus." Vera explained.

"You haven't?" Raymond asked, shocked as he turned to them.

"No." Vera replied, shaking her head. "We've heard you've been working on one."

Raymond turned back to his laptop.

"Well, I've, uh, reversed engineered the virus, and I think I've created an antivirus, but I haven't tested it out yet." he explained, turning back to the Rangers.

"We're afraid we don't have time to wait." Adam explained. "Can we get it from you now?"

"It's very important." Vera explained, as Raymond turned to them.

"Sure." he said.

He then took a hard drive out of his laptop.

"Hope it works." he admitted, giving it to Adam.

"So do we." Adam admitted, taking it.

"Thanks." Vera said, holding her thumb up.

They both then touched their belts and teleported away, and Raymond stared in amazement.

"Never gonna believe this on the internet." he muttered.

He then began typing on his laptop again.

* * *

Back outside the computer center, the rest of the Rangers backed away from Mean Screen.

"We can't hold out much longer!" Kat explained franticly.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Tommy assured.

"Ready for some fun?" Mean Screen asked.

"Whoa!" Kat yelped, as the Rangers moved back.

"They better get back soon or we're in trouble!" Rocky admitted.

* * *

Vera and Adam both teleported into Power Chamber, holding their helmets, and then walked towards Alpha.

"Alpha, we should try this." Vera explained, as Adam gave him the hard drive. "It might wipe out the virus."

"I hope you're both right, Vera." Alpha hoped, taking the hard drive. "AY-Yi-Yi!"

He then put it into the computer.

"If this antivirus works, not only will it rid the Zeozords of the virus, it will protect them from reinfection." Zordon explained.

The screen with the globe map then vanished, and was replaced with the six Zeo symbols with the words 'Zord status' at the top - pink, and yellow on the left, red and purple in the middle, and blue and green on the right.

"Oh, cross your fingers." Alpha said, as the status went up.

The Zords where then fully powered up.

"Yes, it worked!" Alpha cheered.

"Yeah." Adam grinned.

"Alright." Vera smiled.

"The Zords are fully operational." Alpha explained.

"Time to shut this computer down." Adam decided.

"I agree." Vera agreed.

"Back to action!" Adam shouted, as they both touched their belts.

They then both teleported away.

* * *

Once they made it back to the computer center, they told the others the Zords were online.

"Let's do it!" Tommy shouted.

They then all jumped up once the Zords arrived, and showed up in their cockpits.

"Zeozord VI, online!"

"Zeozord V, nominal!"

"Zeozord IV, ready!"

"Zeozord II, check!"

"Zeozord III, primed!"

"Zeozord I, check!"

"Activate Zeo Megazord assembly, now!" Tommy ordered, putting his Zeonizer Crystal onto the controls. "Alright, begin transformation!"

Zeozords IV and III released the chains pulling Zeozords I and II. Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs.

 _Go, Zeo_

Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, and then Zeozord VI then retracted its wings.

"Good position, guys." Tommy remarked. "Now hold them steady."

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

"Zeo VI, on final approach!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Alright, guys, prepare for lockdown!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet.

"Zeo Megazord, power up!" the Rangers chanted, crossing their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"I see you're feeling better. You must need another dose of my virus!" Mean Screen mocked.

Both he and the Megazord then got locked in a grapple, but then he sent wires out of his body, which then covered the Megazord, and then shot electricity out of them, which sent sparks all over the Megazord.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was still working at the computer.

"If I am correct, the main source of Mean Screen's power is his _screen_." he explained to Zordon. "If the Rangers can destroy that, they will defeat him."

* * *

Mean Screen kept sending electricity through his wires at the Zeo Megazord, causing the Rangers to moan, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Let's reverse the charges!" Tommy decided, pressing the button.

The electricity then turned orange, and went backwards towards Mean Screen, and then the Zeo Megazord broke free from the wires, and punched him twice in the face, before Tommy and Vera switched seats.

"Since a computer screen is made of glass..." Vera said.

Zeozord V's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"..a loud noise should break it!" Vera finished, pressing the button.

Zeozord V's beak then opened up, and then a sonic scream came out of it, knocking Mean screen off his feet, where he hit the ground hard, but his screen was still intact.

"That the best you've got!" he mocked, getting back up. "Try and ram me!"

Adam then took the front seat, while Tommy took his and Vera took hers at the back.

"It's ram he wants..." Adam said.

Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"Then it's rammed he's gonna get!" Adam decided.

The Zeo Megazord then rammed Mean Screen with the horns on Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet.

"While we're at it, let's blow his circuits!" Adam added, before pressing the button.

Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet then shot green electricity at Mean Screen, which then hit him. Rocky then took the front seat, while Tommy took his, and Adam took his own.

"Hey, guys, I know how to stop a computer." Rocky explained.

Zeozord III's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"Just make it crash!" Rocky explained, before pressing the button.

Zeozord III's helmet then fried a beam from the top of it, which hit Mean Screen, and then levitated him off the ground, and then down face first onto the ground. The beam kept on Mean Screen, lifting him up and down, making him hit the ground twice, and then the beam fried again as he got up, destroying his screen.

"My screen!" he cried. "My beautiful screen! Look what you've done!"

Tommy and Rocky then swapped seats, as Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet appeared on the Megazord's head.

"Let's send him back to cyberspace!" Tommy decided.

The Zeo Megazord then brought out its saber, then powered it up, and then slashed Mean Screen with it.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Mean Screen screamed as he fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Zeo Megazord then lowered its saber, and then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, sparks were coming out of Mondo's ears.

"I can't believe this is happening!" he yelled. "Who is responsible for this?!"

"Remember, dad, it was Klank's idea." Sprocket said, balmily, as it was his.

"That's right!" Mondo growled, hitting Klank with his staff, knocking him over. "It's all Klank's fault!"

Klank then crawled away as Mondo tried to hit him again.

"I'll never defeat this planet with the likes of _you_ around!" Mondo growled.

* * *

Inside a parking lot, Skull was looking at some hills, while Bulk was looking at a road.

"Are you sure he said '4th and maple'?" Bulk asked.

Skull turned around and walked to him. "It was either that or '5th and Ob." he explained.

Bulk sighed. "We've been here a couple of hours and _not_ one car's come by!" he complained.

Skull then saw one approaching in the distance. "Bulky, look, here comes one now." he said.

Bulk turned and saw he was right. "Heh." he muttered, as Skull looked at his right glove.

"Now's our chance to finally ring wield our power." Skull grinned.

Bulk then put his whistle into his mouth, as the car kept coming towards them. Bulk then blew his whistle while Skull held his hand out, and then the car stopped in front of them. The driver's door opened up, and Lt. Stone stepped out, causing Bulk and Skull to look nervous, Bulk dropping his whistle from his mouth.

"Uh..." they both muttered.

"Where have you two been?" Lt. Stone demanded, closing the door, and then walked towards them. "I practically had to get _airlifted_ out of that traffic jam!"

Bulk sighed. "I guess we went to the wrong location, sir." he explained.

"Well, you leave me no choice." Lt. Stone explained. "Hand them over, boys?"

"No!" Bulk whimpered. "Sir, you don't mean..?"

"Please?" Skull begged.

"Now?" Lt. Stone demanded.

Bulk whimpered as he held his hands up, and then Skull did the same, looking down in disgrace. Lt. Stone took off Bulk's left glove as Bulk whimpered, and then took his right one off, while Bulk whimpered again. Skull pulled his hands away as Lt. Stone went for his, but he crossed his arms over and pulled them off, making Skull whimper.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Adam and the girls were all looking at a piece of paper.

"Adam, Vera, I would like to take this opportunity to commend you both for your quick thinking and decisive action during our recent crisis." Zordon told them.

"Adam deserves the credit, Zordon." Vera explained. "It was his idea that allowed us to stop the virus."

Adam gave Tanya the paper, and then walked towards the computer. "We're were just lucky Raymond was here to provide the technology knowhow, as Vera wouldn't have been able to make it in time." he admitted. "That's usually Billy's specialty."

Tommy touched his shoulder, when Billy's face appeared on the viewing globe.

 _"Did I here my name?_ _"_ he asked.

Rocky and Alpha both turned to him.

"Billy?!" Rocky exclaimed, grinningly.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as Rocky ran to the others.

"Oh, Billy!" Tommy said, shocked.

"Billy?!" the girls exclaimed, running towards the boys.

"How's it going, man?" Tommy asked.

 _"It's great."_ Billy explained. _"The Aquitains have been able to solve their conflict through peaceful means, so, uh, I'm ready to come home."_

"Alright." Tanya grinned.

"That's great." Vera smiled.

"I miss you, Billy." Kat admitted.

 _"I miss you guys too."_ Billy admitted. _"How is everything?"_

"Well, we caught a little bug..." Adam explained, turning to the girls.

"Yeah." Tanya said, while Vera nodded.

"But, we're over it now." Adam explained, turning back to Billy.

"Hmm." Billy grinned.

"Billy, we are all anxious to have you back home." Zordon explained. "Have a _safe_ journey."

 _"I will, Zordon."_ Billy assured.

"See you." Tommy said, waving.

"Bye, Billy." Kat said.

"See you later." Vera said.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus had all heard the conversation.

"'Safe journey'? Huh! Not if I can help it." Mondo said.

"It would be ever so much easier, if the brainy one would just get lost on his way home." Machina admitted.

"You know, my dear, I think we should plan a special welcome for Billy." Mondo admitted. "Let's throw him a welcome home party, that he will never forget!"

He then laughed evilly.


	34. Mr Billy's Wild Ride

**A/N: Here's Billy's return.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In Angel Grove High, Bulk and Skull - who was looking at a compass - were walking down a hallway in jungle expiration gear, while carrying walking sticks - Skull also wearing a monocle. Skull's monocle fell off as they approached Rocky and Tanya, freaking Bulk out, as they backed away slightly - as he had his stick raised.

"Whoa!" he freaked.

"Hey, careful guys." Rocky complained.

"Yeah! Don't you know where you're going?!" Tanya questioned.

"Ha! I'll have you know, we know exactly where we are going." Bulk scoffed.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

"As part of our special training, Lt. Stone is having us take a course in orienteering." Skull explained.

"That's right." Bulk confirmed. "We can find our way home using nothing but a compass and our wits."

Skull put his monocle back on, while Rocky shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, my advice to you would be 'stay close to home'." he told them.

"You're just jealous." Skull deduced.

"Yeah." Bulk agreed. "What do you say, Skully old boy, shall we head west?"

"Quite alright, old chum." Skull replied, speaking with a British accent.

"West it is." Bulk grinned, as Skull pointed forward.

"Ho, ho!" he laughed.

"Pardon?" Bulk asked, as they walked through Tanya and Rocky. They began to march while humming a tune, while Rocky and Vera both watched and shook their heads, and then turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the other Rangers were pacing around, waiting for a word from Billy, while Alpha worked on the computer. Adam rubbed the back of his head, while Vera folded her arms, and then put her hand to her chin, while Alpha kept working, and then Tommy sighed.

"How soon, Zordon?" Tommy asked, as they stopped pacing and turned to him.

"I think I'm starting to get something!" Alpha cheered.

The Rangers sighed in relief as they made their way towards him. They then all looked at the scanner, and saw a beep moving on it.

"There he is." Alpha cheered.

Tommy chuckled. "Alright. Billy will be home before we know it." he grinned.

"Boy, have we got stuff to tell him." Vera grinned.

Tommy chuckled as he clapped his hands.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Klank, Orbus and Sprocket were all watching Billy's ship in the viewing globe.

"Billy's space pod is approaching our range." Klank reported.

"The coordinates are locked in, your highness." Orbus reported.

"Very good." Mondo grinned. "But how do we get him here?"

"After we disable his craft, he'll float right up to our door." Klank explained.

"Excellent." Mondo grinned. "Once we have Billy..."

The viewing globe then showed Billy in the space pod's cockpit.

"..the Rangers will follow." Mondo deduced. "Prepare to fire on my command!"

He then laughed.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer, while Tommy, Adam, Kat and Vera stood around him.

"I'm almost locked on." Alpha explained. "Come on!"

The viewing globe was just showed static, but then it showed Billy's space pod.

"I got it!" Alpha cheered. "Heh, heh."

The Rangers smiled.

* * *

The space pod moved through space, as Billy piloted it.

"Billy to Zordon!" he called, through a set of headphones. "Can you hear me?"

He got no answer to he pressed some of the controls to try and get a signal.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy's face came onto the viewing globe.

 _"Billy to Power Chamber!"_ he called. _"Can you hear me?"_

"Ha, ha!" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah!" Adam cheered, as they high-fived each other.

"Alright!" Vera cheered, hugging Kat from the side.

"Yeah." Tommy grinned, as Alpha laughed.

"We read you, Billy." Zordon said. "Welcome home."

"Ah, man. It's good to see you, buddy." Tommy admitted.

 **(Space pod)**

"You don't know how good you guys sound." Billy remarked. "Man, I haven't missed Bulk and Skull."

 _"You'll never guess what we learned from them while you were away?"_ Vera questioned.

"And what's that?" Billy asked.

 _"We'll tell you when you get back."_ Vera explained.

"Ha." Billy scoffed playfully, before pressing some of the controls.

* * *

In the park, Bulk and Skull both moved through a thorn bush, destroying their map in the process. Bulk then looked at his compress while they both turned around to a tree, and then around the place.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Bulk admitted. "This is a piece of cake."

He then walked off, while Skull suddenly stopped.

"Speaking of cake, I'm hungry." he said, throwing the map down.

He then put his stick down and then took off his bag and put it down. He then opened the bag, then took out a iron, which he threw away, then a toaster, which he threw away as well, and then a can of fruit.

"Ha, ha!" he laughed, before throwing it to Bulk.

"Uh..." Bulk muttered, looking at it. "Got a can opener?"

"Ah! Of course I do." Skull scoffed, taking a ball out of the bag.

He then put the bag down, and then took out an electrical can opener.

"Ha, ha!" he laughed.

He threw it to Bulk.

"Oh!" Bulk groaned, dropping the can so he could catch it.

He then caught it and looked at it.

"Uh..." he muttered, looking at the wire.

Skull then looked at a tennis racket which he'd pulled out. "What do I need this for?" he questioned himself.

He then threw it away, while Bulk kept looking at the can opener. He then threw it back to Skull, who then caught it, and put the socket end back inside the bag.

"Alright, try it now?" he suggested.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket had been keeping an eye on Billy's space pod.

"We've got Billy within range, dad." he reported.

"Photon blasts are fully charged." Klank reported.

 **(Space Pod)**

Billy pressed some more of the controls.

"Man, I can't wait to get back." he admitted. "First thing I want, is one of Ernie's smoothies."

* * *

In the palace, Mondo turned to Klank and Orbus.

"Fire!" he ordered.

A photon beam came out of the palace and shot off into space.

 **(Space Pod)**

Billy kept pressing some of the controls, when sparks came out from the back of the cockpit, and then from all over, shutting down the power. He groaned as he tried to get the power back on.

 **(The palace)**

"Fire number two immediately!" Mondo ordered. "He's ours!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the four Rangers were seeing Billy's signal going static.

 _"Um...what was..?"_ he asked. _"What's happening?"_

"What happened?!" Adam demanded franticly, turning to Zordon.

"What is it, Zordon?" Kat asked, worriedly.

"There appears to be some interference." Zordon explained, as Alpha worked on the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi! We've lost contact!" Alpha exclaimed.

"That's just great!" Vera groaned, slapping her forehead.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed. "We've gotta get the signal back."

He turned back to the viewing globe.

"Oh, man. Come on, Billy?" he sighed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, another photon blast was sent off into space, while more sparks came into the cockpit of the space pod, causing Billy to moan.

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers and Alpha and watched Billy in the viewing globe.

"Billy." Kat breathed.

"Man." Tommy breathed.

"I can't believe it." Vera muttered.

Adam just looked from the viewing globe to Zordon.

 **(Space Pod)**

More sparks came over the pod as Billy moaned, while trying to steady the place.

"This isn't good." he admitted. "Zordon, we have a problem."

The space pod spun around in space.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were all watching the space pod spin around.

"Yeah, right on the money!" Sprocket cheered.

"Nice shot, Prince Sprocket." Orbus remarked.

"Quiet!" Mondo demanded. "We must prepare for our victory, and the annihilation of the Power Rangers."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Rocky and Tanya both teleported in, and then walked towards the others.

"We got here as soon as we could." Tanya explained.

"Did you find him yet, Alpha?" Rocky asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi, I'm trying!" Alpha replied, franticly as he worked on the computer.

Tommy sighed. "Do you have anything, Zordon?" he asked.

"I'm afraid the craft has lost all moveable capabilities." Zordon explained.

"Wait! Something is coming in over the audio channel." Alpha explained. "Listen everybody."

 _"Zordon, can you read me?!"_ came Billy's voice, sounding frantic. _"Billy to Zordon!"_

The Rangers looked worried.

* * *

In space, the space pod was still spinning around, heading towards deep space.

 _"We read you, Billy."_ Zordon said. _"Are you able to hear us?"_

"I hear you." Billy replied. "I'm alright."

He looked at the controls.

 _"Good."_ Tommy sighed. _"What happened to you?"_

"I don't know." Billy replied. "Something hit me hard."

He pressed one of the buttons.

"All my systems are down." he explained. "And I've vented all my oxygen reserves."

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers all didn't like that news.

 **(Space pod)**

"My thrusters are offline." Billy explained, pressing some of the controls.

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers now looked more worried.

 _"And it's starting to get cold."_ Billy explained.

"Any more bad news?" Vera asked, worriedly.

 _"Yes."_ Billy replied.

 **(Space pod)**

"My heaters are down as well." Billy explained.

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers still looked worried.

 **(Space Pod)**

"Guys, I can't navigate." Billy explained.

 **(Power Chamber)**

 _"Listen, I'm gonna need some help from you down there."_ Billy explained.

The Rangers listened in.

 _"Do you think you can get a directional fix on me?"_ Billy asked.

"Zordon?" Kat asked, as they turned to him.

"It's not good." Zordon explained, as Adam began to pace around. "His ship is heading for the machine sky base."

"He's gotta turn around!" Adam exclaimed.

"If they get a hold of him..!" Tanya explained franticly.

"That's not gonna happen!" Tommy interrupted. "Look, Billy, we've gotta find a way to turn you around. You're heading right for the machine sky base."

"That must be want Mondo wants." Vera deduced. "He knows Billy's the brains here, and he must want to prevent him from getting home."

"Vera's got a point." Rocky agreed. "It makes sense."

"Billy, I need to know..." Zordon explained.

 **(Space pod)**

 _"..do you have any control at all?"_ Zordon asked.

Billy looked at the controls. "None." he replied. "And in about five minutes, I'll hit their gravity and be pulled in. But I'll get out and push before that happens."

He then thought of something.

"Wait a minute." he said.

 **(Power Chamber)**

 _"Zordon, that's it."_ Billy said, confusing the Rangers.

 **(Space Pod)**

"If we can push me out of this trajectory, I just might have a chance." Billy explained.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Alpha, raise the remote tractor beam transmitter." Zordon instructed.

"Of course." Alpha realised. "We'll use it to push Billy right back towards us."

He then walked towards the other computer.

"It's going to work perfectly." Alpha deduced.

"The calculations must be exact." Zordon explained, as the girls worked on the main computer, while Adam and Rocky ran towards the controls and Tommy backed away. "If they are off, only by a little bit..."

"He might be in worse trouble." Tommy realised.

The girls got to work, and then the transmitter dish on top of the Power Chamber, moved slightly to the left.

"Position set." Tanya reported.

"Me too." Kat reported.

"Same here." Vera said.

"Power's up." Adam said.

Rocky fiddled with some of the buttons on his controls. "Ready to fire." he reported.

* * *

In the palace, Mondo had seen the whole thing in his viewing globe.

"Insulant fools!" he bellowed. "They'll never outsmart me! They think their puny little tractor beam is a match for my photon blaster! Fire again! This time, target their tractor beam!"

"My pleasure, daddy." Sprocket obliged.

* * *

In the space pod, Billy was pressing some of the controls above him.

"Guys, we gotta hurry." he explained. "My oxygen level's dropping faster than I thought."

The gage showed he only had about an hour left.

"Pretty soon, I'll be holding my breath." he explained.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers were waiting for a signal.

"On my command..." Tommy said. "Fire!"

A beam then came out of the transmitter from the top of the Power Chamber, which shot off into the sky.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and the others had been waiting for this.

"This is as simple as pouring oil from a can." Mondo admitted.

The beam shot towards the space pod, which had now stopped spinning around. It almost made it to the space pod, when a photon blast showed up near it, and then they hit each other, causing the space pod to spin around again, this time towards Earth.

* * *

On Earth, the transmitter dish began sot shake and sparkle, and then sparks came out of the computers in the Power Chamber.

"Ah!" Alpha screamed.

"Whoa!" Tanya cried.

Lighting then went off overhead, as the room shook, and then Tanya fell onto her chest as debris fell down. Tommy then fell onto his arm and rolled onto his back, while Adam fell onto his chest, then Rocky fell onto his back, Kat fell onto her side, and Vera fell onto her back.

* * *

Inside the space pod, sparks came all over the controls, causing Billy to freak out.

"Guys!" he called. "Guys!"

He saw that he was moving away from Earth.

"Something went wrong!" he called. "What's going on down there?!"

He got no answer.

"Guys, can you read me?!" he asked, franticly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the viewing globe showed the space pod heading away from Earth.

"Ahh!" Tommy groaned, as the Rangers all got up.

"What happened?!" Rocky demanded, franticly.

Alpha walked towards the main computer. "AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, as the Rangers gathered around him.

"Zordon, did it work?" Tommy asked, hopefully.

Zordon stayed silent.

"Zordon, what happened?" Vera asked, worriedly.

"Zordon, what's wrong?" Kat asked. "Tell us."

"I'm afraid it didn't work." Zordon explained.

Tommy sighed.

"Something from the machine sky base intercepted out beam." Zordon explained. "Billy's been pushed into a new orbit."

"Toward where?" Adam asked, looking worried.

"It appears he is on a direct collision course with the sun." Zordon explained.

The Rangers now looked even more worried as they turned to each other.

"First Mondo tries to get Billy towards him, and now he's gonna burn Billy up by shooting him towards the sun!" Vera exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

"You're not the only one." Rocky admitted, touching her shoulder.

* * *

In the space pod, the temperature had risen to 90 degrees, as it headed towards sun, causing the place to heat up around Billy. He then looked out the window, and saw the sun nearby.

"Uh... I know I said 'I was getting a little cold', but, uh, this wasn't what I had in mind, guys." he explained.

He then looked back at the sun, as the space pod moved closer and closer to it.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha carried a fuel cell tube towards the main computer while the Rangers watched.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed. "Things may have just gotten worse."

"What is it?" Tommy asked, as the Rangers surrounded him.

"That explosion crystallised the fuel cell!" Alpha explained franticly. "I'm afraid, we're not going to be able to fire again!"

"Can we replace it?" Rocky asked.

"Only if we can locate the replacement cell." Alpha explained.

 **(Space pod)**

Billy was fiddling with the controls, trying to get himself away from the sun.

"Not to pressure you guys, but you really need to hurry." he advised. "My heat shields won't last more..."

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers watched him in the viewing globe.

 _"..than two hours."_ Billy explained.

"Hang in there, man." Tommy told him. "We're not gonna let you down. We just need to get ahold of the replacement fuel cells."

 _"Well, if I remember correctly, I stored the rest of them in the university warehouse."_ Billy explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tanya asked the others.

"Let's go." Adam said.

"Rangers, King Mondo will send forces to intercept you." Zordon explained. "Be prepared for battle."

"Right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

They then brought their Zeonizers out, and then they lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the warehouse.

"Man." Adam sighed, as they ran to the door. "This warehouse is a big place. It could be anywhere."

"We'll find it." Tommy assured.

"Yeah, it's in there somewhere." Vera pointed out.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo had a feeling something was going on.

"Where are those pesky Rangers off to now?" Mondo wondered. "I know they're not about to give up on their friend."

"They're in a warehouse district." Sprocket explained.

"What could they want there?" Mondo wondered.

"Sensors show fuel cells." Klank reported.

"Like their tractor beam uses." Orbus explained.

"Klank, set up an ambush!" Mondo ordered. "If they get too close to the fuel cells destroy the building!"

He then turned to Klank.

"Do _not_ fail!" he warned.

"Not to worry, majesty." Klank said. "May I take Mechanizer? He's good at this type of thing."

"I don't care!" Mondo bellowed. "Just get the job done!"

* * *

Outside the warehouse, the Rangers still hadn't gone inside.

"Remember what Zordon said: King Mondo is not gonna let us get the fuel cell without a fight." Adam explained.

"We're ready for him." Tommy assured. "Come on!"

"Yeah!" the others said.

They then all ran inside the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, Klank and a bunch of Cogs were waiting for them.

"Your heroic days are over, Rangers!" he told them, once they came across him. "Get them!"

The Cogs charged at the Rangers.

"We've heard that before." Tommy told Klank. "Let's go!"

The others all raised their left arms, and then they all charged in at the Cogs.

Tommy dodged past one and then kicked another, Kat forward handspringed to avoid one and came across another, Adam punched one in the chest. Vera jumped as one tried to tackle her, getting behind it, Tanya jumped and kicked one in the head, and Rocky jumped over ones staff as it tried to hit him with it, before kicking another in the chest. Tommy blocked ones attack and then hit it in the back, Tanya spun around and kicked another, Kat punched one in the chest, Adam dodged ones attack, and Vera blocked ones attack before hitting it with her arm.

Tommy kicked one in the head, knocking it down then blocked another's attack, before he punched it in the chest a few times. Rocky jumped over two as they tried to hit him, and then he kicked a third with both feet, knocking it down, before he back flipped in the air before landing on the floor. He then spun around and tackled a fourth, and then blocked an attack from the first two behind him. Adam rolled forward and then kicked one in the chest, and then threw it over him, then spun his legs around as more surrounded him, then he got up.

Tanya kicked one in the hand, then kicked another in the head, then spun around and kicked a third, knocking it away. Vera blocked ones kick by grabbing its leg, and then flipped it over, then spun around and tackled another, knocking it down. Kat kicked one in the chest, then spun around and knocked another's staff to the floor, before elbowing it in the chest. She then waved her hand upright, getting a third to back away from her, then spun around and hit two in the hand with hers, knocking their arms down, before hitting one in the face, and then hit the other one in the face, before doing her fighting pose.

Tommy ran through the factory, only to come across Mechanizer.

"Going somewhere?" he questioned.

He then punched Tommy in the face, and then punched him again, knocking him into a wall.

"Ah! I don't like you!" Mechanizer growled, moving towards Tommy.

"I'm not surprised." Tommy admitted, getting up.

He then saw Klank and Orbus show up.

"Splendid effort, Mechanizer." Klank remarked. "Keep up the good work, and King Mondo will give you a handsome reward."

"I don't care about _any_ of that!" Mechanizer growled, clutching his fist. "I just want to destroy!"

He then punched Tommy again, knocking him towards a door, when the others showed up on the other side.

"Tommy!" Adam freaked, running in front of him.

"Tommy!" Kat said, worriedly, as they surrounded him.

"Enough talk!" Mechanizer snarled.

He then charged at the Rangers, knocking Vera over, then knocked to the side, followed by Rocky, then Kat, and then Tanya, before grappling Tommy. Tommy then got loose and tried to punch him, but missed, and then he punched him, knocking him aside. Rocky and Tanya then both grabbed him, but then he threw them both over him, knocking them towards some barrels.

"Guys!" Vera cried, as she charged in.

She jumped and grabbed hold of Mechanizer's back, causing him to spin around to shake her loose, and then she lost her grip and went flying into Rocky and Tanya.

"You okay?" Rocky asked, concerned.

"I think so." Vera grunted, clutching her arm.

"Fear the sting of my blasters!" Mechanizer laughed.

He then laughed as the three Rangers got up, clutching their arms, while the others all looked at them. He fried a lighting bolt at Rocky, Tanya and Vera, knocking them over, and causing a fire to start in the room. The fire spread towards an oil barrel, and then it blew up.

"Oh, no!" Mechanizer exclaimed, dropping a blaster.

"Look, one of his blasters." Tanya said, bringing her Laser Pistol out.

She then fired it and destroyed Mechanizer's blaster, while Kat picked something up.

Klank and Orbus then peeked out from behind a window.

"We've done all we can here, Orbus." Klank deduced. "Mechanizer, destroy the building!"

Tommy, Rocky and Adam ran into a burning hallway.

"We've gotta find that fuel cell." Tommy told the others, as they ran down the hallway.

"I don't think so!" Mechanizer laughed, blocking their route.

He then knocked Tommy aside, and then tried to ram him, but missed as Tommy dodged and hit one of the support beams. Tommy then backed away as the beam nearly fell on him, and then Mechanizer tried to hit Adam, but missed and hit another supporting beam. He then tried to hit Rocky, but hit another beam by accident, and then picked up a barrel and tried to hit Tommy with it, but missed, but then swung and manged to hit him, knocking him down near the fire.

He then threw the barrel at Tommy, but missed as he rolled away, and the barrel exploded once it landed in the fire. Adam and Rocky then both grabbed Mechanizer from behind, but then he lifted himself up and knocked them both back. He then punched Rocky in the face as he tried to get up, and then punched Adam in the face afterwards, as the girls showed up.

"Rocky! Adam!" Vera cried, seeing them in trouble.

Mechanizer then spun around and fired lighting at the girls, knocking them down as Tommy got back up. The three boys then jumped and grappled Mechanizer, trying to pin him to the ground, but he lifted his arms up and knocked them all back.

The building then began to fall apart, causing the Rangers to groan as debris fell all over the place. They then all ran for it as explosions went off behind them all - Tommy bringing up the rear while Vera was taking the lead. Fire then began to spread through the building, and then Vera jumped off a balcony as an explosion went off behind her, followed by Rocky and Tanya, and then Kat and Adam, and then they all hit the ground as debris fell near them.

"That was close." Kat admitted, as they got back up.

"You're telling me." Vera admitted in agreement.

"Man!" Adam groaned, as they looked at the ruined warehouse. "We didn't get the fuel cell!"

"Oh, great!" Vera moaned sarcastically. "That's all we need?!"

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Rocky wondered, realising he was missing. "Could he still be in the building?"

"He must be." Kat deduced, sounding worried. "Oh, no, you guys! What are we gonna do?"

She then turned to the others.

"We have to go in after him." she realised. "Alright, come on, you guys."

She then ran towards the warehouse, when Rocky grabbed her arm.

"Whoa!" Rocky said.

"Hold it, Kat." Vera said.

"Kathrine, no!" Adam said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Let me go!" Kat demanded, reaching her hand out. "Tommy! Oh, no!"

An explosion then went off, which knocked them all back slightly as fire came out of the door.

"Tommy!" Kat cried, turning back to it. "Can you hear me, Tommy?! He must have found a way out somewhere, you guys. I know he's safe. He just has to be, right?"

"Kat, look, I get you're worried about him, we all are." Vera explained, knowing Kat cared for Tommy a lot. "But from what I've heard, Tommy's tougher than he looks. I'm sure he's alright."

"Well, where is he anyway?" Rocky asked, as he and Adam looked up.

"Tommy." Adam breathed. "Man."

Tanya then looked up herself. "Come on, Tommy." she muttered quietly. "You've gotta be alright."

She then saw something on the balcony.

"There he is!" she called, pointing upwards.

They all looked to where she was pointing, and saw Tommy jump down from the balcony with the fuel cell.

"Alright." Rocky said.

"Yes." Kat grinned happily.

Tommy forward flipped in the air before landing on the ground.

"Tommy, you're alright?!" Kat exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy said, as the others ran towards him. "So is our fuel cell."

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"Alright." Kat said.

"Yeah." Adam said. "Good job, man."

"We did it." Rocky grinned.

"What about the monster?" Vera asked, as they hadn't seen him blow up.

"He's gone." Tommy explained. "Turns out he couldn't stand the fire and was burned up by it."

"Well, that's new. A monster that destroyed itself, even if it's by accident." Vera admitted.

"I know what you mean." Tommy admitted.

"Let's get this fuel cell installed then." Adam suggested. "Who knows how Billy's doing."

* * *

In space, the space pod was still moving towards the sun.

Inside, Billy kept checking his controls, and then sighed. "Come on, guys." he begged.

He looked up as the sun got closer and closer to him.

* * *

Later, in the Power Chamber, Alpha had now installed the fuel cell into the transmitter controls, while the Rangers were all working on controls.

"The fuel cell is in place." Alpha explained, as he walked towards the computer the girls were at. "Hurry, Power Rangers. We only have time for a single shot."

Rocky pressed a button on his controls and then turned to the others. "We're at full power." he reported.

"Tractor beam, locked on." Tanya reported.

"Ready to fire, Alpha." Vera explained.

Kat pressed a button on her controls a few times, but nothing happened. "I can't align the dish." she said.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked her.

"The last blast fused the motor." Zordon explained. "We can't aim the tractor beam."

"Man." Tommy sighed. "Look, I'm going up there. I'll do it manually."

He then backed away as the others nodded.

"Adam, just be ready to fire on my command." he explained.

Adam pressed some buttons on the controls. "I'll be ready." he told Tommy.

"Okay, now." Tommy said, before he teleported away.

The others then went back to work on the controls.

 **(Outside)**

Tommy landed on the mountain above the Power Chamber, and he climbed his way up to the dish. He then ran around it to the controls, and then pulled the panel open.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was watching Tommy in the viewing globe.

"That brat intends to redirect their tractor beam." he realised. "Send the Quardrafighters to discourage him!"

* * *

Above the Power Chamber, a number of Quardrafighters came out of the sky, and then fired their sonic beams at Tommy as he worked.

"Ah!" he groaned, as the beams just missed him.

He then lost his balance and fell over, and then rolled down the hill. He then came to a edge and rolled off it, but then landed on another and rolled further down the hill, but then rolled off it, but manged to grab the edge. One of his hands then slipped, and he looked down to see the ground several feet below him. He put his hand back on the ledge and tried to pull himself back up.

The Quardrafighters soared through the sky, and then fired their sonic beams again, which hit the area near Tommy, and caused him to almost lose his grip. He tried to heave himself up, but then slipped, but managed to keep his grip.

The Quardrafighters came back towards him as he looked up, and then they fried at him again, nearly hitting him this time, and then they fired again, almost hitting him as he heaved himself up. Another Quardrafighter soared towards him as he got up, and then it fired at him, but missed as he rolled over just in time. He then looked up before getting to his feet and then ran back up the hill towards the dish.

* * *

Inside the space pod, Billy was starting to sweat from the heat of the sun, as the space pod moved closer, even through it wasn't spinning around now.

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers were all watching Tommy climbing his way back up to the dish in the viewing globe.

"Come on, Tommy." Kat said, encouragingly. "Come on!"

 **(Outside)**

Tommy then made it to the dish, and ripped open the panel.

"Oh, man." he muttered, once he saw what was inside. "Hope this works."

He then pressed some of the buttons, but the dish wouldn't move. He then pressed some more, but then looked up when he head the Quardrafighters come back. He then began to pushed a lever forward, but it was stuck, so he had to heave it harder.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers and Alpha were watching him in the viewing globe.

"Oh, come on, Tommy, you can do it." Alpha said. "Just a little bit more."

They saw Tommy heave the lever forward, and Kat began to get worried.

 **(Outside)**

Tommy kept pushing the lever forward, and then managed to do it.

"Get ready to fire." he said, as the dish turned around to its left.

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers and Alpha were all waiting for his signal, when a green light came on.

"That's it!" Kat said, turning to the others. "He's got it!"

"Do it, Adam!" Vera said loudly.

"I'm firing!" Adam replied.

He then pressed a button on the computer.

 **(Outside)**

The dish fired a beam out towards the sky as Tommy watched it.

 **(Space)**

The beam then hit the space pod, and then it turned itself around away from the sun, and back towards the Earth.

* * *

Tommy kept watching the beam from the dish as the beam kept moving towards the sky.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Alright, bring me back."

He then teleported away.

 **(Power Chamber)**

He arrived by the seven tubes at the back, and then walked towards the others. They all looked at the viewing globe, waiting for word from Billy.

"Come in, Billy!" he called. "Do you read us?"

All the viewing globe showed was static. The girls began to look worried, and then Tommy sighed.

"Billy, come in?!" he called, trying again. "Oh, man. Nothing!"

"I don't believe it!" Vera cried.

"Try again, Tommy." Zordon advised. "If we don't hear within the next ten seconds, then we'll be too late."

"Man." Tommy sighed, before trying again. "Come on, Billy! Do you read us?!"

They got nothing but static.

"Billy, are you there?!" Tommy called.

He sighed when he got no reply.

 _"I'm here!"_ Billy then called. _"I'm still here!"_

Tommy looked up and laughed. "Alright." he grinned.

The viewing globe then showed Billy alright in the space pod.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered, clapping his hands.

"Yes!" Alpha cheered. "Hooray."

Rocky and Adam high-fived each other, while Tanya and Vera hugged each other, and Tommy hugged Kat from the side.

"Yeah." Tommy grinned.

 **(Space Pod)**

Billy saw the Earth nearby, as the space pod moved towards it.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he admitted. "Thanks, guys. That was a one in a million shot."

 _"Hurry back, buddy."_ Tommy said. _"I'm buying the smoothies."_

Billy smiled. "You're on." he said. "There's no place like home."

He then pressed some of the controls above him.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was pacing around the throne room, which Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus watching.

"I am astonished by the incompetence that surrounds me!" he groaned. "Get that ship back here! Fire again!"

"No can do, pops. Now _our_ fuel cell's kaput." Sprocket explained.

"Replace it this instant!" Mondo ordered.

"We do not have another one." Klank explained.

"Sorry." Orbus said.

"Next time, check the inventory before we go into battle!" Mondo advised. "Must I do everything myself around here?"

* * *

Later that day, the Rangers and Billy were all sitting around a table at the Youth Center. They all held a cup of juice up and then clinked them together. (Vera was between Adam and Rocky)

"I don't know how I'm gonna thank you guys for everything that you did." Billy admitted.

"You don't have to thank us." Kat assured, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah. Man, we're just happy to have you back." Tommy admitted.

"Thanks." Billy said.

"You had us worried." Adam admitted.

"When you left, it was pretty weird without you." Vera admitted.

"I can't imagine what it must've been like out there all alone." Tanya admitted.

"But I wasn't alone." Billy explained. "I had you guys with me."

"You know, when I told Sophie about you graduating and all that." Vera explained. "She said: I knew Billy was smart, but I still never thought he'd graduate early."

"Really?" Billy asked.

Vera nodded. "Yep." she said. "She wasn't surprised about you going into space through, as she's known that's been your dream for years."

"Will you tell her I'm back in your next letter?" Billy asked.

"You got it." Vera said.

Bulk and Skull both then came in, their exportation gear torn and ruined. The Rangers all looked up as they walked towards them.

"Hey, you guys haven't seen Lt. Stone have you?" Bulk asked.

"Nah. I think you guys are safe." Tommy assured. "What you guys do, get lost?"

"Yeah. Look, it's not easy with one of these things." Skull explained, pointing to the compass. "It never points the same way twice."

He then handed Bulk the ruined map, when Lt. Stone walked towards them.

"Well, Bulkmeyer, Skullovtich." he said, getting their attention. "So you made it back? And in record time, I'm very impressed."

"Hey, it's pretty easy when you learn the proper coordinates." Skull said, as he and Bulk blushed in embarrassment.

Nearby a man with a hat on, was talking to a boy and a girl. "Two guys with hats on around here?" he asked, putting his hands on his head.

"Yeah." the boy said, as he and the girl pointed to Bulk and Skull.

"And know that the moss grows on the north side of the tree." Skull explained, as the man walked towards them from behind.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing their shoulders and getting their attention. "Which one of you kids are gonna pay the fair?"

The Rangers smiled, knowing what was coming.

"I don't usually drive _my_ cab all the way down into the Angel Grove forest." the man explained, making Lt. Stone get angry. "You two sure got yourselves good and lost."

"Taxi?!" Lt. Stone scowled. "You called a taxi?!"

The man nodded, while Bulk and Skull whimpered.

"Maybe now would be a good time for us to _really_ get lost." Bulk suggested, looking at the compass.

"I agree." Skull agreed.

"Yeah!" Bulk grinned.

They both turned around and ran out of the door, and then Lt. Stone followed them, while Billy and the Rangers laughed.

"It is good to be home, guys." Billy admitted, grinning.

The others laughed.

"Oh, by the way, what did you learn from those two while I was away?" Billy asked.

"Turns out Skull's a pretty good piano player." Adam explained. "I found him playing in the music room once, and his talent was one of the best I've seen."

"Adam talked him into taking part in a talent show, and his performance surprised everyone." Vera explained.

"He was the best one there, something everyone agreed on." Tommy explained. "Even Bulk admitted it."

"Well, I'll be..." Billy said, disbelieving. "I'd have to hear it to believe it."

"That's what Sophie said when I told her about it." Vera admitted. "She never thought Skull had a hidden talent like that."

They all laughed again.


	35. There's No Business Like Snow Business 1

**A/N: I know quite a few of you are gonna hate me for doing this three-parter, but if it makes you feel any better, my next original chapter will be right after it.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

On a mountain covered in snow, a man was snowboarding down it, twisting and turning as he went. Another snowboarder then jumped up as he came to an edge and spun around, before landing on the snow and carried on down it. A third snowboarder then skidded down the hill.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Ernie, Vera, Kat, Tanya and Billy were all by the counter watching the TV, which had a woman holding a snowboard on it., near a snowy mountain.

 _"This weekend, come meet me; champion snowboarder Heather Thompson."_ she said. _"I'll be signing autographs and training for the nationals. Who knows, maybe I'll see you on the widowmaker."_

The screen showed people snowboarding down the hill, and then the words 'the widowmaker' came onto the screen.

Ernie then turned the TV off and turned to the teens. "I guarantee, you wouldn't see _me_ anywhere near the widowmaker." he explained.

"Ah, come on, Ernie. It looks fun." Billy argued.

Ernie scoffed. "If you call flying down a mountain head-first _fun_ , yeah, I guess so." he scoffed. "Personally, I don't see the attraction."

"I with Ernie with this one." Vera agreed. "You wouldn't catch me going down there."

"Why's that, Vera?" Kat asked.

"I'm terrible at winter spots, except for ice-skating." Vera explained. "I'd really hurt myself going down there. Not worth the risk."

Nearby, Rocky and Adam were around Tommy, as he was about to do some bench-pressing.

"Alright, man, you got two more sets." Rocky explained, clapping his hands. "You ready?"

"Nah! I was born ready." Tommy replied, leaning down. "Alright."

He then lifted the weight up off the holder, and then lifted it up and down, up and down. A boy then came in with a letter, who then walked over to Ernie, and then gave him the letter. Tommy lifted the weight up again, as Ernie walked towards him, with Billy and the girls behind him.

"Come on, Tommy, one more." Adam said. "Come on."

Tommy then lifted the weight up, and then Adam grabbed it.

"Good job." he commented.

Tommy the stretched his arms when Ernie, Billy and the girls showed up. "Hey, you guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey." Tanya said.

"Hey, Tommy, a letter came for you." Ernie explained, showing him it.

"Yeah. It's from Kimberly." Billy explained.

"Alright, cool." Tommy smiled. "Hey, Adam, will you do me a favour and read it? I have one more set to do."

"You got it." Adam said, taking the letter.

"Thanks, man." Tommy said, leaning down as Ernie walked away.

"Who's Kimberly?" Tanya asked.

"My predecessor." Kat explained. "Just like Sophie's Vera's."

"The one that left the same time as Sophie?" Tanya asked.

"Yep." Vera acknowledged.

"Well, I see you're not the only one writing to someone who's left then." Tanya grinned, looking at Vera.

"Hey, this is different from me and Sophie." Vera explained. "Kimberly's Tommy's girlfriend, so they had to keep in contact."

"Oh." Tanya said, understandably.

Adam then ripped open the letter and cleared his throat, as Tommy began to bench press again.

"Dear Tommy, everything is going great here in Florida." Adam read, making Tommy smile. "Coach Schmitt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition."

"Man. Kimberly is gonna do great." Rocky admitted.

"What else does she say?" Tanya asked, intrigued.

"Uh...competition... Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write." Adam read.

He, Tommy and the others looked confused.

"You've always been my best friend after Sophie, and in some ways you're like a brother, like how I see Sophie as a sister." Adam read. "But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else."

Tommy stopped bench-pressing and looked up, while the others - especially Kat and Vera - looked confused.

"What?! That can't be right?" Kat questioned.

"You sure that's what it says?" Vera asked.

"That's what it says." Adam confirmed. "Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time."

Tommy turned around. "No, let me see?" he asked, taking the letter.

He then looked at it, while Rocky rubbed his mouth.

"Tommy, you know I would _never_ do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person that I belong with." Tommy read, tears in his eyes. "He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him."

The others all leaned in.

"Everything would be prefect if it weren't for hurting you." Tommy read. "But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy. Please forgive me? Kimberly."

He then folded the letter up, while the others looked shocked.

"You alright, man?" Billy asked, touching Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy looked up at him. "Huh? Yeah. I, uh..." he said, getting up. "Um, I have to go. I'll, uh, I'll catch up to you guys later."

He then turned and walked away, before Vera followed, while the rest still looked shocked, especially Kat.

"Tommy, do you mind if I take that?" Vera asked, pointing to the letter. "I think Sophie needs to know about this, but without _that_ , I'll have no prove and she'll think I've made it up."

"Sure." Tommy sighed, giving it to her.

"Thanks." Vera said, before walking back to the others.

"What kind of letter does a girl send telling her boyfriend it's over?" Rocky wondered.

"A Dear John letter." Vera explained.

"How'd you know that?" Adam asked, curiously.

"My Uncle Hank received one once when he was in the navy." Vera explained. "When I found it while searching his basement one day, he told me what happened."

"Oh..." Adam muttered.

"So your Uncle knows what Tommy's going through." Billy deduced.

Vera nodded. "Took him mouths to get over it." she explained.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Klank, Orbus and Sprocket all saw Tommy broken-hearted in the viewing globe.

"Broken-hearted humans are _so_ pathetic." Machina remarked. "Don't you agree, my darling?"

"I do indeed." Mondo agreed. "We must take advantage of this. If only we could exploit their emotional weaknesses."

"We do have a monster who causes love sickness for those who come in contact with her ray." Klank explained.

"Yeah. We'll use Robocupid." Sprocket cheered.

"Brilliant Sprocket." Mondo remarked. "Robocupid will cause the humans the fall in love with the first machine they see. They won't fight my soldiers, because they'll be enterally devoted to them."

"Your reading my mind, pop." Sprocket said.

"I _so_ proud of you, Sprocket." Machina grinned. "You're so ridged."

* * *

At the park, Tommy was walking by the lake as the sun set, feeling sad. He then stopped and looked out at the lake, and then threw a stone into it, as he looked upset.

He then began to flashback to when he and Kimberly first met, before he was put under Rita's spell. He then flashbacked to when they danced together at the Junior Police Ball. He then remembered when he touched her hand the first time after the Green Candle incident, which caused him to lose his powers. He then remembered when they walked along the beach together after her Power Coin was stolen when Kat was under Rita's spell. He then remembered when they first kissed by the lake, and then when they hugged when she won the student president election. He then remembered when they kissed under mistletoe last Christmas, and when he lifted her off her feet after he asked her out, and then when he kissed her on the cheek after her Power Coin was stolen.

He then put his hand down sadly, when Kat showed up behind him.

"Tommy." she said, touching his shoulder, getting him to turn around. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tommy sighed.

Kat then noticed he looked sad. "Everyone's really worried about you." she explained.

"Ah. I'm sorry." Tommy said, sounding upset, before sighing. "I just don't get it. I mean, Kimberly's never mentioned anything, in any of her letters. Till now."

"I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better." Kat admitted, touching his shoulder. "But I know there isn't."

"Thanks anyway." Tommy sighed, turning to her.

"Will you call one of us if you need to talk?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tommy said. "No problem."

"Take care." Kat said softly.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed.

He then turned back to the lake as Kat walked away.

Kat walked towards some steps, where Billy was sitting "Hey." she said.

Billy got up. "Hey." he said. "Any luck?"

"He's really in bad shape." Kat explained.

"I guess this calls for drastic measures then." Billy deduced. "We're gonna have to do something to cheer him up."

"Why, you have something in mind?" Kat asked.

"I think I just might." Billy replied. "Come on."

He then walked off, and then Kat followed.

* * *

Later that day, the two of them, along with Tommy, were all at the mountain ski resort. They all walked through the snow as a snowboarder past them on his board - Kat carrying a pair of skis while the boys carried a snowboard.

"Oh, blast. I don't think it's such a good idea." Tommy sighed. "I mean, I don't want to ruin your weekend."

"Come on, Tommy. If anything's gonna take your mind off Kimberly, it's a weekend away with your friends." Billy explained.

"Right." Kat agreed.

"You guys ready to go strip?" Billy asked.

"Um, I need to get some hot chocolate first." Kat explained. "I'm not quite used to the cold yet. I'll meet you guys up there."

"Alright. We'll see you at the top." Billy said.

"Cool. Have fun." Kat said, before she walked off.

"Come on, Tommy." Billy said, patting Tommy's shoulder.

They then walked off themselves.

* * *

Later, the two of them were on top of a small mountain, standing on their snowboards.

"Ready, man?" Billy asked.

"Let's do it." Tommy said, as they lowered their goggles.

They both then began to snowboard down the mountain - Billy in the lead with Tommy behind him.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, starting to feel better.

They both then turned left, and then Tommy jumped.

"Whoo!" he cheered.

They both then got further down the hill.

"Ha, ha. Whoo!" Tommy cheered.

He then chuckled as they both got further down the hill.

"Whoo!" Tommy whooped, as they both jumped. "Ha, ha!"

They both then snowboarded under the chairlift.

"Whoa." Tommy whooped, as he jumped again.

Billy then jumped after him as they carried on down the mountain.

"Whoo!" Tommy whooped.

They both twisted and turned as they carried on down the mountain. They then both went past some trees as they went further down.

"Whoa." Billy said, almost tripping over.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, as he jumped.

They both went further down, and then Tommy chuckled as he skidded down.

"Yeah." he said.

Billy chuckled as they went further down.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, as he jumped.

Billy then jumped after him, but nearly fell backwards off his snowboard. "Whoa." he yelped.

He then regained his balance as they both kept moving down the hill.

"Whoa." Tommy said, as he skidded to a halt.

He and Billy then high-fived each other.

"Yeah." Billy said. "Way to go, man. That was cool."

He and Tommy then both laughed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were in the throne room.

"Well, Klank, you are a fortunate fellow." Mondo admitted. "I've decided that you'll be in chare of testing Robocupid."

"I would be honored, sire." Klank said.

"But _I_ want to play with a monster!" Sprocket cried complainingly. "After all, I'm the prince. He's just a dumb armament drive."

"Hmm. He does have a point." Machina admitted.

"I'm afraid this is _too_ dangerous for you, Sprocket." Mondo explained. "You'll have your fun, once we're sure the robot is fully functional."

"A very prudent decision as usual, your majesty." Klank commented.

* * *

Later, he and Robocupid were at a power plant in Angel Grove, and were walking amongst some tanks.

"Now, Robocupid, your assignment is quite simple." Klank explained. "You're to use your ray to make all the humans in Angel Grove fall in love with machines."

"My pleasure." Robocupid said.

"Alright then. We have the upmost confidence in your abilities." Klank explained.

"Time to search for my _first_ victim of love." Robocupid said, as she opened her eye.

She then stopped and looked in a mirror.

"Well, well." she said, closing her eye. "I can't believe my eyes. What a gorgeous woman."

She then fired her beam at the mirror, but it reflected right back at her, and then she turned to Klank.

"I think I'm in love." she said. "Oh, Klanky?"

Klank came out from behind a crate. "You're wasting time." he told her.

Robocupid then turned to him. "Bring your beautiful little parts on over to Robocupid, and give me some sugar?" she asked flirtingly, as a heart appeared on her eye.

"I beg your pardon, madam?" Klank questioned.

He then turned around and ran off, while Robocupid chased after him.

"Come here?! Come here?!" she called, as he tried to climb over a pipe, before she grabbed him. "I got you. I got..."

She then fell backwards, taking Klank with her, who then tried to crawl away. He then picked up a pole and hit her with it, before he turned and ran away again.

"Gotta get out of here." he muttered, as Robocupid followed him.

He then picked up a small brick and threw it at her, and then ran off past her, but she grabbed him as he turned around. "I got him, you handsome hunk of steel." she teased, hugging him tight.

"Please unhand me, madam?" Klank asked, trying to break free. "Apparently, the ray works all too well."

"Oh, I could hold you like this _forever_." Robocupid flirted.

"Great." Klank said sarcastically.

"I think you two will be very happy together." Orbus joked, watching them on top of a pipe.

"That's _very_ funny, Orbus." Klank scoffed. "Now get me out of this predicament!"

"All you have to do is ask." Orbus told him.

He fired three beams out of his chest, which then hit Robocupid, and caused her to back away from Klank.

"Whoo. Back to normal." she said in relief.

Orbus laughed.

"Thank you, Orbus." Klank said.

"I still think you two made a cute couple." Orbus joked.

Klank made a disgusted nose, before turning back to Robocupid.

"Now would you put that love to some _bad_ use?" he asked.

"Why I'd be glad to." Robocupid replied.

* * *

Later, a car rode along a highway past Bulk and Skull, who were fixing their bike while Bulk read a newspaper, and then the car rode past them, sending a smokescreen around them.

"Hey!" Bulk yelled, looking up from the newspaper.

Skull then coughed, while Bulk threw down the newspaper.

"Hey!" Bulk yelled, while Skull held something up.

"Brake." he said.

Bulk took the brake and threw it over his head, landing behind him, as Robocupid showed up.

"Now these boys look like they _could_ use a little _romance_ in their lives." she deduced.

Skull twisted a socket on the bike engine, which then spat oil out.

"Alright, Bulky, that oughta do it." he told Bulk, getting up and rubbing his hands.

"Let's give _her_ a try." Bulk suggested.

Skull then got on the bike, and growled as he started the engine, but it sent a huge smokescreen out of its back towards Bulk, causing him to cough as it vanished.

"Has there _ever_ been a day when this _thing_ has not broken down?" Bulk questioned, as Robocupid approached them.

"Well, there's that day last week." Skull pointed out, as Bulk sighed. "Course it was parked in my garage."

"I don't know about you, but _I'm_ ready to scrap it!" Bulk growled. "This thing is nothing but a..."

 _"Kiss it!"_ Robocpuid sang, firing her love beam at them both, making hearts come out of their eyes.

"..beautiful work of art." Bulk said, changing his tone. "I can't leave _her_ out here! She means _everything_ to me."

"You?" Skull questioned, turning to him as Robocupid walked away. "What about me?"

He pointed to himself.

"I _found_ her." he argued. "She _belonged_ to me first!"

"Back off, Skull!" Bulk growled loudly, before pushing Skull off the bike. "She's mine! All mine!"

He looked up as Skull reached up to grab the bike.

"Ture love." Bulk said dreamily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocky, Adam, Vera and Tanya all walked into the Youth Center, Vera holding a piece of paper.

"Let's call, Tommy. See how are things are going." Adam suggested.

"Not _until_ we work out, cause we've got a lot of work to do before this competition." Rocky reasoned.

"Well, why don't you get started?" Tanya asked, confused.

"Yeah?" Vera agreed. "It does make sense."

No one answered her, as their attention was drawn to Ernie, who was kissing a blender.

"Ernie, are you okay?" Adam asked.

Ernie ignored him as he kissed his fingers, and then touched the blender with them.

"Ernie?" Adam asked, trying to get his attention. "Ernie?"

He turned to the others.

"What's with him?" he wondered quietly.

Rocky looked around, and saw Lt. Stone standing by a video game, staring at it dreamily.

"Hey, isn't that Lt. Stone?" he asked, as Lt. Stone brought out a bouquet of flowers.

Adam and the girls looked and were surprised by his actions, as he put the flowers down on the game.

"He's _never_ been into video games." Tanya pointed out.

Vera then turned and saw Zeke hugging a tape recorder like it was a person. "Guys, look." she said.

The others turned and saw Zeke, and were surprised.

"Zeke's never touched a machine like that before." Vera explained, Zeke having told her while working on their last school project.

"Well, guys, this is weird." Rocky admitted, as the four looked around, and saw more people hugging and kissing machines. "Even for Angel Grove."

The others saw a girl hugging a phone, with the end at her ear, and another two fighting over a boombox.

"Give it to me!" one argued. "Come on! I saw it _first_ , and it likes me better!"

The four Rangers then saw a man hugging a kettle, a boy brushing a toaster, and a girl kissing a suitcase, leaving them all confused.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were watching Billy and Tommy snowboarding on the mountains.

"Using Robocupid was a masterstroke." Machina commented.

"Now if I can just keep those three snowbound Power Peons out of the way, the Rangers will be at half strength." Mondo realised.

"Why not let a small platoon of Cogs loose on the slopes." Machina suggested.

"I have just the assignment for them. We my be able to rid ourselves of _all_ the Power Rangers in one day." Mondo explained. "Klank, send the Cogs to Earth immediately!"

* * *

On the slopes, a man was reporting the snowboarding as people snowboarded behind him.

"..and here and Angel Grove Pines, snowboarders from all over are practicing for the upcoming championship finals." he explained.

He then turned back, and saw some Cogs carrying snowboards and wearing weird hats, walking past him, before he turned back to the camera.

"And this must be the team from Northern Nabasa." he deduced. "Now, we heard they have some weird looking outfits, but man, guys, get a load of this?"

The Cogs then began to approach him.

"Hey, guys, can a get a word?" he asked.

He held his microphone out to the Cogs, but they just walked past him.

"Anything you'd like to say to the forks back home?" he asked, trying again.

The Cogs ignored and walked past him, as the cameraman moved, and then Kat got on it, seeing the Cogs.

"What do you think your upcoming chances are?" the man asked.

The Cogs then left the camera view, and then Kat breathed before following them. The man then ran his hand over his throat, and then the cameraman shut it off, making it go static.

The Cogs were following a bunch of people towards a cable car, and then Kat tried to follow, only for people to get in the way. She pushed past them slowly, and then saw the Cogs by a cable car.

"Excuse me?" she asked, beggingly. "I have to get through?"

She then tried to push past two people as the Cogs approached a cable car.

"Please?" she begged.

The Cogs then all boarded the cable car.

"Please?" Kat begged.

A man then closed the cable car, and then Kat sighed in defeat. The cable car with the Cogs in then began to move slowly up the mountain, as Kat sighed again. The cable car then moved faster up the mountain, but then another cable car - which had Kat inside - followed them. The cable car the Cogs were in then passed the chairlift, which was carrying two people on one of the chairs, and then Kat's got past it once that chair was out of range.

The cable car with the Cogs in soon made it to the top, and then they got out and began to snowboard their way down the slope. Once Kat made it to the top, she then began to ski after them down the slope, as one fell behind the others. The Cogs then made it further down, as Kat jumped to charge direction to keep up with them, and soon she managed to increase her speed. The Cog in front of her jumped and got further down the mountain, but she jumped after him and then kept on following it and the others, twisting and turning as she went.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tommy and Billy were walking among a laughing crowd near the entrance to the resort.

"You know, Billy, you're right, man." Tommy admitted, happily. "This is just what _I_ needed."

They both then walked inside the resort.

"Ah, man. All this fresh air, all this snow." Tommy grinned, looking at his snowboard while turning around.

"Tommy!" Billy called. "Tommy!"

Tommy then crashed into a woman, as he had her back to her, and then he turned to her. "Oh, I'm sorry." he apologised. "You okay?"

"Yeah." the woman replied, as Billy approached them.

"Hey uh, you're Heather Thompson, aren't you?" he asked.

"That's me." Heather confirmed.

"Hi, um...I'm Billy." Billy said, holding his hand out.

Heather shook it. "Hi." she said.

"This is my friend, Tommy." Billy explained.

Heather and Tommy shook hands.

"Hi." they both said.

"You guys, uh, finding all the good runs?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. You know, I think we've done them all." Tommy explained.

"Really?" Heather questioned in amazement. "I bet there's one you haven't seen yet?"

She then led them both towards a map of the mountain, and then pointed to the top of it.

"Oh. I, uh... I don't think we're quite ready for the widowmaker." Tommy stuttered.

"Oh, come on. It's not so tough." Heather assured. "You guys aren't scared, are you?"

Tommy and Billy both chuckled nervously.

"Scared?" Tommy questioned. "No, no. Not us."

"Yeah!" Heather laughed. "Alright, then, follow me, if you think you can keep up?"

She then walked off, and then Tommy breathed, before he and Billy turned to each other.

"Count me in." they both mouthed.

They both then followed Heather.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of the mountain, the three Cogs had made it to widowmaker peek, and then Kat stopped by the sign.

"Widowmaker." she read. "I hope I'm ready for this."

She then chased the Cogs down the slope on her skis.

One Cog went down the steep slope, followed by another, and then the third. Once Kat got to the edge of the slope, she jumped and skidded to a halt at the bottom of it, before she carried on chasing the Cogs.

"Whoo!" she cheered, jumping as she went.

The Cogs began to twist and turn as they came across some branches as they went further down the slope, and then Kat did the same thing as she followed.

"Whoa!" she said, nearly losing her balance.

The Cogs skidded slightly as they came across a flat area in the snow, and then Kat skidded herself as they moved along it. The Cogs then went over the flat bit, and onto an area with rocks around, which the navigated through, while Kat went over the flat bit. She twisted and turned past the rocks as the Cogs went further down the slope, and then one came into a tight area, while Kat kept on chasing them. The Cogs then made it past the tight area, as Kat entered it, and kept on chasing them down the slope, as they came across a wooded area near a small valley.

Kat twisted and turned as she kept after the Cogs, but then stopped and hid herself behind some trees, and then took her skis off. The Cogs meanwhile, stopped near some safety signs on the slope, and then pulled them out, as Kat watched.

"They're moving the 'out of bounds' marker." she realised. "Someone's gonna get hurt."

* * *

Back at the top of the slope, Tommy, Billy and Heather showed up at the 'widowmaker' sign.

"You _sure_ you boys are up for this?" Heather asked.

"Yeah." Billy said, grinning unsurely. "I guess."

"Sure. I mean, how hard can it be, right?" Tommy asked, putting some sunglasses on.

"Right. Piece of cake." Heather assured.

"Ah. Why don't you go first, Heather?" Tommy suggested. "I mean, we'll be right behind you."

"Uh, yeah." Billy said. "We'll follow you."

"Last one down buys lunch!" Heather told them, jokingly, as she moved down the slope. "Whoo! Whoo-hoo!"

She then laughed.

"Well, here goes." Billy said, before he followed her down the slope.

"Okay. Right behind you." Tommy muttered, before he followed them. "Here I go. Whoa!"

He then slide down the slope.

"Whoa-ho! Yeah!" he cheered.

He then laughed as he jumped.

"Whoo!" he cheered.

* * *

Back at the sign area, the Cogs were running towards Kat, as they'd spotted her.

"Destroy the Power Ranger!" one ordered.

"Alright, you tin brains, let's get this over with." Kat said.

She threw her skis down, and then the sticks that went with them.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

She then got ready to fight.

"Come on!" she dared.

Two Cogs then snowboarded towards her, and knocked her over as she tried to hit them. She then got back up, and saw Heather, Billy and Tommy coming down the slope. Heather skidded as she turned left, followed by Billy and then Tommy.

"Ha, ha! Yeah!" Tommy cheered, jumping up.

"Put those markers back!" Kat demanded, as a Cog came out of the snow behind her.

The Cog then grabbed her, and then she groaned while trying to break free, as another ran off with the warning signs.

"Let go!" Kat growled.

Heather meanwhile skidded further down the slope.

"Whoo!" she cheered.

She then laughed as Billy caught up with her, and then they both turned towards the flat bit.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, as he caught up to them.

Meanwhile, Kat broke free of the Cog that had her, and then she blocked a punch from it, then blocked another punch, and then blocked a knee attack, and then punched it in the chest twice, knocking it back. The Cog then charged at her, but she blocked a punch from it, and knocked it aside, causing it to sparkle once it hit the snow.

Heather meanwhile, had now made it to the valley area, and was now skidding down it, with Billy right behind her. They both twisted and turned as Tommy joined them, as they got further down the slope.

"Whoo-hoo!" Heather cheered. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Yeah!" Billy cheered.

"Whoo!" Heather cheered, as she left the valley.

"Whoo!" Billy whooped, as he followed.

Tommy laughed as he followed them. "Yeah." he cheered.

Back at the bottom, Kat turned as a Cog approached her.

"Oh, you want more, huh?" she questioned.

She then jumped as the Cog skidded towards her, and then hit it before she landed on the snow, causing it to crash into a tree.

Heather kept moving down the slope.

"Whoo-hoo!" she cheered, as Billy and Tommy caught up to her.

"Whoa!" Tommy cheered.

"Whoo!" Heather cheered.

Billy then laughed as they kept moving down.

Back at the bottom, the Cog by the tree lifted its head up as its body sparkled, and then another on a snowboard fell over and splatted snow onto the first, causing it to fall face first onto the snow.

"Whoo-hoo!" Billy cheered, as he kept on skidding down the mountain. "Ha, ha!"

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, before he jumped over a rock. "Whoo! Yeah!"

"Whoo!" Heather cheered, as she turned to her left.

Billy then followed her as she laughed.

"Come on!" she called. "Keep up, you guys!"

The boys then both followed her.

Kat ran towards the area the signs had been at.

"Well, the Cogs are gone." she sighed, before looking at the empty sign area. "But so are the warning signs! Oh, no!"

She then demorphed, and saw Heather jump as she went further down the slope, with Billy and Tommy behind her.

"Yeah! Ha, ha!" Heather cheered.

"Whoo!" Billy cheered.

"Whoo!" Tommy cheered. "Yeah!"

The three of them then kept on skidding down the slope.

"Oh, no." Kat breathed, before she ran towards them, as they were heading right for her.

She then stopped once she realised who they were.

"Oh, my gosh." she breathed. "That's Tommy and Billy. Stop!"

Heather cheered as she and the boys moved towards Kat.

"Stop!" Kat shouted.

Billy spun around on his snowboard, and then fell over. Heather then went past Kat as Tommy fell off his board right in front of her, and then the three of them saw Heather approach the edge.

"Oh, no!" she yelped.

She then screamed as she went over the edge.

"Help me!" she screamed loudly, which then echoed.

Tommy and Billy both got up and walked towards Kat.

"Oh, man, Heather." Tommy realised.

The three of them then ran towards the edge.

"Heather!" Tommy called, before he and Billy slipped onto the backs.

"Heather, where are you?!" Billy yelled, which then echoed.

"Heather!" Tommy shouted.

Kat took off her gloves as the three looked around for Heather.


	36. There's No Business Like Snow Business 2

**Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

On the mountain slope, Heather had manged to grab hold of a tree branch down the mountain.

"Tommy!" she yelled. "Billy! Help!"

Tommy, Billy and Kat all leaned over the edge, but couldn't see her.

"Heather, hold on!" Tommy shouted.

"Where is she?" Billy asked. "Do you see her?"

"She must be trapped on the cliff below." Kat realised, as they looked down.

Heather began to lose her grip, as the branch began to snap.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Zordon and Alpha had been explaining to the other Rangers what was happening.

"So, what you're saying is that _this_ monster makes people fall in love with machines?" Rocky questioned, confused.

"That is correct, Rocky." Zordon confirmed.

"Man. That's brutal." Adam admitted, walking towards Alpha by the computer.

Alpha then turned to him, as he turned to the robot.

"No offence, Alpha." he said.

"None taken, Adam." Alpha assured.

"This is weirder than the last _cupid_ we fought." Rocky groaned.

"The one that made Sophie fall for Adam and Kimberly fall for Skull?" Vera asked.

"How'd you know that?" Rocky asked, turning to her. "Wait, let me guess? Sophie told you."

"Yep." Vera confirmed. "Why would Mondo do something like this anyway?"

"Well, think about it? The _whole_ world is gonna be on Mondo and Machina's side unless we do something." Tanya realised.

Adam sighed. "We better call Tommy and the others." he suggested.

Alpha began to work on the computer. "I am attempting to contact them now." he explained.

The viewing globe then showed Tommy, Billy and Kat on the slope edge.

 _"Hold on, Heather!"_ Tommy shouted.

The viewing globe then showed Heather slide slowly down the mountain, while trying to keep hold of the branch.

"Oh, man." Rocky sighed, as he walked closer to it.

The others then looked at the viewing globe.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Rocky asked. "Are you okay?"

 **(The slope)**

Tommy had his communicator to his mouth.

"We have a friend who's in trouble, Rocky." he explained.

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers all turned to each other, confused.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klnak and Orbus were watching Heather hang onto the branch in the viewing globe, with Tommy, Kat and Billy standing over her helplessly.

"Those good for nothing Cogs have failed me again. Klank, this is your fault!" Mondo accused.

"But, sire, I had nothing to do with it." Klank argued. "I was in Angel Grove overseeing Robocupid. You yourself said it was the Cogs who failed you."

"Don't argue." Machina demanded. "You should know better."

"I beg your forgiveness." Klank begged.

"Stop grovelling and help me think of a new plan!" Mondo ordered.

"Don't worry, my dear, all is not lost." Machina assured. "After all, Robocupid is _still_ casting her love spells."

"But Tommy and Kat should have been eliminated!" Mondo explained. "This is _not_ how I intended it to play out."

"I have faith in you." Machina told him. "You'll think of something."

"Think of something good, dad." Sprocket begged.

"Very well." Mondo said. "It appears that Tommy, Kat and Billy are currently distracted by their dangling friend's plight. Robocupid can easily destroy the other _four_ Rangers. When our snow bellies arrive, these four won't stand a chance."

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the viewing globe now showed Robocupid firing lasers out of her hand.

 _"Whoo-hoo!"_ she cheered, as the lasers destroyed some buildings.

"Man! We're gonna need Tommy and Kat's help to take this one." Rocky realised.

Alpha groaned worriedly.

"Tommy, we've got trouble too." Rocky explained, as the viewing globe showed Tommy, Kat and Billy on the mountain. "We'll hold off Mondo's robot as long as we can."

Tommy put his communicator to his lips, while Billy and Kat crowded in.

 **(Mountain slope)**

"We'll be there as soon as Heather's safe." Kat promised.

The three of them then turned back towards Heather.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted.

They then brought their Zeonizers out, and then they lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the power plant, which is where Robocupid was.

Adam found himself surrounded by Cogs, and then he punched one in the chest, knocking it aside. He then dodged a second's attack, and then ducked when a third tried to hit him.

Vera blocked ones attack with her daggers, and then kicked it away from her, knocking it down. She then ducked as another tried to hit her, and then stabbed it with one of her daggers, and then tackled it.

Rocky tried to hit one with his axes, as it jumped off a box, while he ducked under another's attack. He then jumped off the box, and then rolled on the ground before turning around to the Cog. He then dodged as it charged at him, then blocked an attack from its staff with his axes, then swung them at it, before kicking it away from him.

Tanya blocked ones attack with her clubs, then spun around and blocked another's attack, then spun around to kick the first, but missed, and then she blocked an attack from it with her clubs.

Adam then came face-to-face with Robocupid.

"I love a good fight." she said.

"In that case, you're _gonna_ love this." Adam said, as he got ready to fight.

He then ducked as she tried to punch him, before punching her in the chest a few times, but she didn't go down. She then hit his arm, and then punched him in the chest, and then knocked him into a ladder. He then turned around as she approached him, and then ducked and ran around her as she tried to punch him, causing her to hit the ladder. She then tried to punch him again, but missed as he ducked, but then punched him in the chest, and then knocked him aside. She then got ready to hit him again, when he raised his fists.

"Power Punch!" he shouted.

He sent a virality of punches at Robocupid, which all hit her in the face, knocking her back, and then he brought out his Power Hatchets.

"Come on?!" Robocupid dared.

Adam then jumped and slashed his hatchets over in a cross shape, hitting Robocupid and knocking her back. Adam landed on his feet as Robocupid armed her cannon arm.

"Your time's up, sugar!" she shouted,, firing a laser at Adam, which then hit him.

* * *

Back on the slope, Heather was still hanging onto the branch, while Tommy, Billy and Kat kept looking for her.

"Help, Tommy!" she called. "Billy!"

More snowboarders showed up behind the three teens.

"Heather, don't worry!" Billy shouted. "We're still up here!"

They then turned to the other snowboarders.

"What do we do?" Kat asked quietly. "We can't morph with all these people around."

Tommy sighed. "I have an idea." he then said. "Kat, give me your jacket?"

Kat took it off as Tommy started to take his off.

"You too, Billy?" he asked.

Billy took his off while Tommy turned to the crowd, which had all stopped.

"Hey, anybody with a jacket, give it to me?" he asked, as he took his off.

A number of the crowd took their jackets off.

"Hurry!" Heather cried.

"Let's tie them together." Tommy suggested.

He then began to tie the coats together as Heather began to loose her grip.

"Come on!" she begged.

Tommy then tied all the jackets up into a chain, and then threw them down towards Heather. Heather then tried to grab the end of the chain, but was unable too

"Heather, grab hold!" Tommy shouted, as everyone grabbed the end. "We'll pull you up!"

Heather tried to grab it gain, but failed. "I can't reach it!" she shouted.

"Billy, grab hold of my belt?" Tommy asked. "And whatever you do, don't let go?"

"Right." Billy said, grabbing his belt.

"Try for it again, Heather!" Tommy called, as he lowered the chain of jackets slightly.

Heather tried to reach it again, but still couldn't reach it. She then tried again, but it was still short of her hand.

"Come on!" Tommy shouted encouragingly.

Heather then tried again, and this time managed to grab the end of the chain, and then Tommy and the others began to pull her up.

"Pull!" he grunted.

He, Billy, Kat and the crowd then began to pull Heather up. but she then slipped.

"Heather, hold on!" Tommy shouted, as he and the others kept pulling.

"I'm trying!" Heather cried.

Tommy and the others kept pulling, and the Heather began to get closer to them.

"Come on!" Tommy grunted.

They kept pulling Heather up, until she got to the top, and toppled over onto Tommy. She then turned around while sitting on Tommy's lap, looking down at the slope.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, taking his sunglasses off.

"Yeah." Heather replied, franticly as she took her goggles off, and then her hat. "Just a little shook up I guess."

Tommy sighed in relief.

Heather then looked at the area when the warning signs were. "That area _should_ be marked." she complained.

"Someone pulled out the markers." Kat explained.

"Oh, man." Heather breathed. "I owe you guys one."

Billy patted her shoulder.

"Good thinking, Tommy." Heather remarked, turning to him.

Tommy smiled while patting her shoulders.

"Uh...don't you guys have _something_ you need to do?" Billy questioned. "I'll make sure Heather's alright."

"Uh, yeah, right. Um, listen, Heather, we gotta go." Tommy explained, touching Heather's shoulders and getting her attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Heather assured.

"See you later." Tommy said, as he got up.

He and Kat then both put their jackets back on, and then ran off.

"Alright?" Billy asked, patting Heather's shoulder.

"Yeah." Heather sighed.

Tommy and Kat bot ran towards some trees, and then checked to see if the area was clear.

"Okay." Tommy sighed, before their arms glowed. "It's morphin time!"

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then both arrived at the power plant where the others were. Tommy then jumped and kicked Robocupid in the face, knocking her back, while the others gathered around Kat. Tommy landed near them as Robocupid fired a laser out of her hand at them, which then hit them, but they managed to run afterwards, and then stopped near a building.

"We need Zeozord power, now!" they all shouted, rolling their right arms around before holding them up.

 **(Zord Hanger)**

The supports around then six Zeozords moved to either side of each of them, and then the hanger door opened up. Zeozords IV and V spread their wings out, Zeozord I armed its cannon, Zeozord III growled, and then ran out of the hanger, pulling Zeozord I with it, while Zeozord IV did the same, pulling Zeozord II along, and Zeozords V and VI then took off.

 **(The power plant)**

The Zeozords then made it to the battle area.

"Defender Wheel, power up!" Tommy shouted, holding his right arm up.

Inside Zeozord VI, the Defender Wheel got itself armed, and then Zeozord VI dropped it down to the Rangers, where it then landed near them.

"This'll stop her!" Tommy hoped, jumping inside.

The others then gathered around it in their respective positions.

"Defender Wheel!" Tommy shouted, pressing a button.

The others then turned to Robocupid as the Defender Wheel powered up.

"Engage!" Tommy shouted.

The Defender Wheel then shot out towards Robocupid.

"Almost got her." Tommy said, as the scanning targeted her. "There! Fire, now!"

He pressed a button, and then the Defender Wheel powered up, and hit Robocupid. Tommy teleported out and landed on the ground as the others gathered around him.

"Well, that's the end of Robocupid." he said.

"Zeo Rangers!" they all shouted, holding their right arms up.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working on the computer, before looking up at Zordon.

"The Defender Wheel struck Robocupid, but her love spells have not been broken!" he explained franticly.

"Then the Rangers have yet to conquer her." Zordon deduced.

* * *

At the power plant, Klank - carrying Orbus - jumped down to an edge of the fire escape stairs, and then looked down at Robocupid.

"This is _my_ favourite part of our battles, Orbus." Klank admitted.

"Sure, I do all the work." Orbus complained, lowering his head.

Klank then grabbed Orbus as he lowered his head. "Around and around and away we go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Robocupid's back. "All you need is love." he said, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Robocupid's body, as the Rangers watched. Robocupid then laughed as she got up, and then suddenly grew giant.

"Now I'll give you Rangers a _real_ crush!" she laughed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina had both watched Robocupid grow giant in the viewing globe.

"With Robocupid's new height, she should make quick work of the Rangers." Machina deduced. "It's so perfectly unfair."

"I find it best to keep things unfair." Mondo commented. "It makes winning much easier."

* * *

At the power plant, the Rangers were looking up at Robocupid.

"Whoa. We need Zeozord power, now!" Tommy shouted, raising his right arm up.

The Zeozords then returned and then the Rangers jumped into them, and arrived in their cockpits.

"Everybody ready for battle?" Tommy asked.

"Ready when you are!" Vera replied.

"All systems go." Adam said.

"I'm ready." Tanya said.

"Me too." Rocky said.

"Alright, let's do it." Kat told everyone.

"We gotta go right to the Megazord." Tommy realised.

"Zeonizer Crystal..." Kat shouted, putting it on her controls, and then held her right arm up. "..power up!"

"Zeonizer Crystal..." Tanya shouted, putting it on her controls, and then held her right arm up. "..power up!"

"Zeonizer Crystal..." Rocky shouted, putting it on his controls, and then held his right arm up. "..power up!"

"Zeonizer Crystal..." Adam shouted, putting it on his controls, and then held his right arm up. "..power up!"

"Zeonizer Crystal..." Vera shouted, putting it on her controls, and then held her right arm up. "..power up!"

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Tommy shouted, putting it on his controls.

The Zeozords then all moved forward.

"Initiate Zeo Megazord sequence!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozords IV and III released the chains pulling Zeozords I and II.

"Alright, everything's looking good." Tommy remarked.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III.

"Time to bring it all together, guys." Tommy explained.

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders.

"Zeozord VI, coming in!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozord VI then retracted its wings. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

 _Go, Zeo_

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Let's put and end to Robocupid's _love_ spell." Tommy suggested, as the others all raised their right arms.

The Megazord then got ready to fight, and then it and Robocupid got locked in a grapple, but then Robocupid broke free and punched the Megazord in the chest twice. She then punched it again, and then fired two missiles at it at close range, knocking it back slightly, and then she fired a laser out of her eye, causing sparks to come out of it, and then Tommy and Adam switched seats.

"Zeo IV Battle Helmet, engage!" Adam shouted.

Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head, and then the Megazord rammed Robocupid, knocking her back, knocking her back.

"Whoa!" she groaned.

The Megazord then marched towards her and rammed her again.

"This ought to slow her down." Adam hoped, before pressing the button.

Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet then shot green electricity at Robocupid, which then hit her.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"We almost got her." Tanya explained.

Tommy and Adam then swapped seats again.

"Zeo VI Battle Helmet, engage!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, power up!" Tommy shouted, pressing the button.

The Zeo Megazord then brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber, and then powered it up.

"Sing your last _love_ song, Robocupid!" Tommy shouted, as they all crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then slashed Robocupid with its saber, and then she turned around.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Robocupid screamed as she fell to the ground, and was then destroyed.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Zeo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were furious, having seen the battle in the viewing globe.

"Those cruised Rangers and their stupid emotions! They destroyed Robocupid!" Mondo exclaimed. "Now _no one_ will in love with their machines anymore!"

* * *

On the highway, Bulk and Skull were still fighting over their patrol bike, and now had their hands on each other's, as they grabbed the handle.

"She's mine I tell you!" Skull argued, gritting his teeth. "Mine!"

"Forget it, Skull!" Bulk argued, as they fought over the handle. "I'll _never_ give her up!"

A heart then came out of Skull's forehead, which then he looked at it while it melted, and then one came out of Bulk's forehead, and then he did the same.

"Skull, what are you doing?" Bulk demanded, turning to their hands. "Let me go!"

Skull turned to Bulk. "I'm not holding you." he explained. "You let go of me!"

"You first!" Bulk argued.

"No way!" Skull argued. "You!"

Bulk took his hands off Skull, and then Skull pulled his arms back, before they both stared at each other angrily.

"Heck of a game." Bulk admitted, thinking that's what it was.

"Heck of a game." Skull agreed.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Ernie was still staring at the blender on the counter dreamily, but then he pulled back in shock as a heart came out of his forehead, which then melted, and then the same thing happened to a man hugging the counter.

Lt. Stone kept staring at the video game dreamily, when a heart came out of his forehead, causing him to move back as it melted, before straightened himself up.

Zeke kept hugging the tape recorder tight, when a heart came out of his forehead, causing him to move back slightly and lower it, as the heart melted away.

Ernie then cleaned up the blender, while Lt. Stone picked up the flowers on the video game, and then walked away from it, while Zeke ruffled his hair in confusion, while staring at the tape recorder.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were now moping in the throne room.

"This is most disappointing." Mondo admitted, glumly.

"Don't sulk, dear. If we hit them with a _new_ monster before they've had time to recover from the last _one_ , we can them by surprise." Machina explained.

"Lovely idea." Mondo admitted in agreement. "And have you _chosen_ a particular monster from my gallery to carry out this evil task, my sweet?"

"In fact I have; Defoliator." Machina explained.

"Hmm. An excellent selection, my dearest queen." Mondo remarked. "I can still destroy all the Rangers in a single day."

He then chuckled.

* * *

Later that day, Tommy and Kat were back at the ski resort with Billy, as people kept either snowboarding of skiing outside. The three of them all saw Heather signing autographs for her fans, who were all standing in a very long line.

"Oh, man. Look at all these people. Heather sure has a lot of fans." Tommy admitted.

"Mmm-mm." Billy agreed.

Tommy then waved at Heather, who then saw him and motioned for him to come closer.

"Hmm. Looks like you have a fan of your own." Billy deduced, turning to Tommy.

Tommy turned to him, before turning back to Heather.

"And if it wasn't for your quick thinking, who knows what would have happened up there." Billy explained.

"Ah, come on. You guys did just as much as me." Tommy reasoned.

"I'm not sure Heather would agree." Kat argued, looking at Heather.

They all then turned to Heather, as she signed another autograph and gave it to someone. Tommy then looked down, as he was still upset about the letter.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina and Sprocket were pacing by the balcony, while Klank and Orbus were pacing away from them.

"Alright, everyone, clam down. Klank, I have a assignment for you." Mondo said.

"But you promised me I could help, remember?" Sprocket argued. "I could do a much better job than Klank!"

"Perhaps you could, wee majesty." Klank admitted.

"Maybe next time, Sprocket." Mondo told his son. "Klank, it's time to turn up the heat on the Rangers!"

"Yes, your majesty." Klank said, bowing. "And how shall I do that?"

"You Defoliator!" Mondo ordered.

"Of course. A brilliant idea, my king." Klank commented. "Brilliant."

* * *

The next day at the Youth Center, Ernie had a bunch of fans on as it was getting hot inside, and also had the radio on.

 _"Good morning, Angle Grove. This here's Howling Jack coming to you on KNGL Angel Grove. Playing you the hottest hits on the hottest day of the year. We're having some weird, weird weather here guys and gals. It's the middle of winter, and we've got ourselves a_ scotcharoo _of a heatwave."_ the announcer explained.

Ernie was standing by one of the fans.

 _"So to help you all keep you all keep your cool, we'll be blasting hit after hit on KNGL Angel Grove."_ the announcer announced.

Tanya was watching Adam and Rocky practice Martial Arts, while Vera was _still_ writing her letter to Sophie.

"You still haven't finished?" Tanya asked, turning to her.

"This is the hardest one I've had to write to her." Vera explained. "I mean, how am I suppose to tell her, her best friend dumped her boyfriend with a Dear John Letter?"

Tanya looked at her blankly. "Good point." she admitted. "But you're still sending that letter with yours?"

"Yep. Otherwise she won't believe me." Vera explained.

Tanya nodded before turning back to Rocky and Adam.

Rocky sent a punch at Adam, who blocked it, and then ducked when Rocky tried to hit him again. Adam then tried to punch Rocky, but he blocked it, and then blocked another punch, and then Rocky sent a few punches at Adam, but missed as he ducked. Rocky then sent a kick at Adam, who dodged it and then sent a few punches at Rocky, and then spun around to kick him. He then spun around to kick Rocky again, but missed as he ducked down, and then rolled forward as Adam spun and tried to hit him on the ground with his leg. Rocky then got up and tried to kick Adam, but he dodged it by rolling away, then he got up, then they both sent a kick at each other, but missed slightly, and then Adam grabbed Rocky's arm as he tried to punch him, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, but took himself with him.

Rocky then patted Adam's foot, and then Adam got off him, and then Rocky got up, while Tanya and Vera both stood up, Vera lowering her letter.

"That was a pretty good move, Adam." Tanya remarked.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "I've never seen you use that before, man."

"Hey. Still a few you guys haven't seen." Adam joked.

"Yeah." Tanya said, as they walked towards the counter.

"Got that letter finished, Vera?" Adam asked.

"Almost." Vera replied, sadly. "I can just picture Sophie's reaction though."

"I know, me too." Rocky admitted.

The four of them then began to move their shirts slightly, as they were sweating when they reached the counter.

"I don't know _how_ you guys can workout in this heat?" Ernie questioned the boys. "I mean, _even_ the air conditioner can't keep this place cool."

"I know, man." Rocky admitted, sweating. "What's the deal anyway? It's never been this hot in winter?"

"Yeah." Adam agreed, wiping the sweat of his forehead. "It's gotta be setting some kind of record or something."

"What I wouldn't give to be with Tommy and the others up in the mountains right now." Ernie admitted.

"You and me both." Vera admitted. "And I hate most winter sports."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy, Heather, Billy and Kat were now riding snowmobiles through the forest at the ski resort - Tommy and Heather on one, Kat and Billy on another.

Tommy and Heather were in the lead, while Billy and Kat followed behind them.

"Come on! We'll race you over there!" Billy dared, pointing to an area in front of them.

"Yeah!" Heather cheered.

Tommy then sped up his snowmobile. "Whoa! Whoa!" he said.

Billy then vegan to speed his up as they raced.

"Hold on." Tommy told Heather.

He then raced his snowmobile along a small gorge in the treeline, with Billy racing his right behind him, as Kat laughed lightly.

"Whoo-hoo!" Heather whooped, as the two boys turned their snowmobiles to the left. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Alright!" Kat cheered.

The snowmobiles then reached the top of a cliff, and then Billy raced his ahead of Tommy's as they rode down it. Billy's then turned his right, and then Tommy followed.

"Whoo!" Heather cheered.

Both the boys then turned their snowmobiles slightly to the right, and then Tommy manged to get his ahead of Billy's as they skidded. They both then raced along a cliff near the treeline, as the girls kept tight hold of them, and then they turned to their right. They then raced further down the hill, and then turned left, and then Heather and Tommy both laughed.

"Yes!" Heather cheered.

Billy and Kat then smiled at each other.

"Come on!" Heather called encouragingly.

She then laughed as the boy raced their snowmobiles along a snowy road, and then into the treeline - Tommy still in the lead. They then turned a 180 degree turn to the right past a tree, and then stopped.

"Not bad, you guys!" Heather commented, as they all laughed. "You almost beat us."

"Hey, Billy, I thought you said you never drove one of these before?" Tommy questioned.

"Well, snowmobiling's basically like riding the wave runners back home." Billy explained. "It's pretty easy once you get used to it."

Tommy shrugged.

"You guys ready for another race?" Heather asked.

Tommy grinned.

"Actually, I've got a bit of a chill." Kat told her. "Would you mind too much if we headed back, Billy?"

"Hmm...no problem. I'm getting hungry anyways." Billy admitted.

"Thanks." Kat said.

"Uh, Tommy, there's something I'd love to show you, if you have time?" Heather explained.

"Uh, I don't know." Tommy told her. "I mean, we sorta said we'd spend the rest of the day together."

Heather sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be alright." Billy assured.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, of course. Go." Kat told him.

"Alright, cool." Tommy said. "Hey, I'll see you guys at the bottom of the hill."

"Bye." Heather said, waving.

"See you." Tommy said.

"Alright." Billy said, starting his engine.

"Bye." Kat said.

Billy then rode his snowmobile away, and then Tommy rode his off in another direction.

"I can't wait to get back and get a nice hot cup of coco." Kat admitted, as Billy rode them over a slope.

Tommy meanwhile, rode his snowmobile near a fence, and then past some trees, but then stopped when he and Heather saw a huge mountain in front of them. They then both raised their goggles to their helmets, and then Heather got off the snowmobile.

"Come on." she said.

She then took her helmet off, and then Tommy did the same.

"Oh, man." he sighed, as he walked towards Heather. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah." Heather agreed, as they looked at the valley of trees.

"Look how it is to the bottom." Tommy said quietly.

"I come up here to get centered before I compete. It's like...there's no one else in the world when you're up here." Heather explained. "No pressures."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

They both then looked back at the valley.

"No one excepting anything from you." Heather said.

Tommy turned to her confused.

"Listen, Tommy." Heather said, getting Tommy's attention. "I hope you don't mind? Um, Kat and Billy, told me a little bit about Kimberly."

Tommy looked away from her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...it sounded like you guys had something really special." Heather told him.

"Yeah, we did." Tommy admitted sadly, thinking about her. "Well, I guess nothing lasts forever, huh?"

"Yeah." Heather agreed.

She then smiled while touching Tommy's shoulder. "You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No." Tommy replied, laughing. "Thanks anyway."

"Okay." Heather grinned.

She then looked at him sadly, while he smiled at her.

"Hey, uh... Hey, we better go, huh." Tommy said. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Heather replied. "Yeah."

They then both walked back to the snowmobile.

"Man." Tommy sighed, as Heather got on it. "It sure is getting hot out here for the middle of winter."

"Yeah." Heather agreed.

"Phew." Tommy said, as he got on the snowmobile.

He and Heather then put their helmets and goggles back on, and then Tommy started the engine and drove off back the way they came.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was watching Tommy and Heather in the viewing globe, and then laughed.

"Very observant, Power Ranger." he admitted. "Things will be heating up more than you can imagine. I do hope you have your sunblock."

* * *

Later, Billy and Kat were both sitting in a room at the ski resort, as the sun set.

"Heather seems like a really nice girl." Billy admitted.

Kat didn't listen, as she was staring blankly at something.

"Maybe things will work out between Tommy and her." Billy suggested.

Kat still didn't listen.

"Kat." Billy said, turning to her. "Kat, are you okay?"

Kat turned to him, snapping out of her daydream. "Oh, yeah. Sure, I'm fine." she said, putting her leg down. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying, I hope things work out between Tommy and Heather." Billy explained.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Kat agreed. "As long as Tommy's happy, that's all that matters."

"Hmm." Billy muttered.

Their communicators then went off, and then they moved closer as Billy put his to his mouth.

"Zordon, this is Billy." he said.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Billy, you Tommy and Kathrine must return to the Power Chamber immediately." Zordon explained.

 **(Ski resort)**

 _"There is a matter of great importance we must discuss."_ Zordon explained.

"Right. We'll be there as soon as we can." Billy explained, before patting Kat's leg. "Come on."

They both then picked up their coats and bags and walked out of the room. They both slipped their coats on as they ran down a set of stairs, and ran into Tommy and Heather, who were walking up them.

"Hey." Heather said.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, Tommy and I were just gonna get dinner and take in a great snowboarding movie at the lodge." Heather explained. "You want to come?"

Billy and Kat both turned to each other.

"Uh, no." Billy replied, as they turned back to Heather and Tommy. "Actually we have something else we have to do. Tommy, we really need to get going."

Tommy turned to Heather, before realising what Billy meant. "Yeah, right. Oh, man, I forgot." he sighed.

"You're leaving?" Heather asked, sounding upset. "What about..?"

"Um...listen, Heather, we gotta go." Tommy told her, touching her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Billy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know when we're gonna get back." Tommy explained. "Uh, maybe you should make other plans. Okay."

"Okay." Heather sighed.

"See you." Tommy said, patting her shoulder, before he walked towards his friends.

"Bye." Kat said, waving.

"Bye." Billy said, before they walked off.

Heather then sighed sadly, having grown to like Tommy a bit, but looked confused by their sudden departure.


	37. There's No Business Like Snow Business 3

**A/N: Here's the final part of that three parter - which I don't like much myself to be honest.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tommy, Billy and Kat had all arrived - Vera, Adam, Tanya and Rocky had been there for awhile - and were looking up at Zordon.

"Zordon, what is it?" Tommy asked, as they walked towards the computer. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not, Tommy." Zordon replied. "Are you all aware of what the greenhouse effect is?"

"Yeah. It's the warming of the Earth's atmosphere due to the increased levels of carbon dioxide in the air." Billy explained.

"Correct, Billy." Zordon confirmed.

"Isn't that caused by choral furbic harbins?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah, and some scientists believe that the cutting of plants and trees, are also adding to the problem." Tanya explained.

"Both cause depletion of the Earth's ozone layer." Adam explained.

"You are all well informed." Zordon commented.

"But that _can't_ be what's making it _so_ hot around here." Rocky argued.

"Yeah. It's _way_ too hot for that to be the cause." Vera agreed.

"Can it?" Rocky asked, hoping they were right.

"I am not certain." Zordon explained. "We are concerned however. The temperatures in Angel Grove have risen well above historical records for five days straight. We fear King Mondo maybe involved somehow."

"Have you been able to pick up anything unusual on the viewing system?" Billy asked.

"Not yet. I hope that I am wrong about this." Zordon admitted. "However, I wanted to be certain that you were aware of the possibility, that we could be facing a serious battle in the near future."

"Don't worry, Zordon. We'll be ready." Tommy assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were both standing outside a house on a porch, while Lt. Stone came walking out of the front door, and then they saluted.

"Alright, boys." Lt. Stone said, walking towards them. "Now's your chance to do something for the home team."

Bulk and Skull turned to him, lowering their arms as they did.

"Just call us ready and willing, sir." Bulk told him.

"Yes. I'm ready. He's willing." Skull said, pointing to Bulk.

Bulk turned to him, before turning back to Lt. Stone, who started to walk down the porch's steps.

"Anyway, the police horticultural society is having it's final judging this afternoon." Lt. Stone explained, as Bulk and Skull turned to him. "And well, my American beauties have never lost."

Skull smiled while Bulk patted his shoulder.

"I can see why, sir." he said, grinning.

"While I'm on patrol, I'm going to entrust the care of my flowers to the two of you." Lt. Stone explained, as Skull sniffed a flower, and then accidently pulled it out.

"Ah!" he freaked, as Bulk looked worried.

"You both will be held responsible..." Lt. Stone explained, as Skull shoved the flower head into Bulk's mouth. "..for all aspects of the garden's care, and..."

Bulk then shoved the flower head into his mouth as Lt. Stone turned to them.

"..I want you to stand watch over my garden and make sure nothing happens." he explained. "You got it?"

"You can count on us, sir." Skull assured, as Bulk nodded while touching his shoulder.

"Mm-mm." Bulk mumbled, while Skull held his thumb up.

"Let's hope so." Lt. Stone hoped, walking towards them, before turning away. "Because if anything..." he picked up some soil. "Anything happens to my flowers, your careers won't be worth this fertilizer."

He dropped the soil out of his hand.

Bulk saluted with his left arm. "Yes, sir." he mumbled.

"Yes, sir." Skull said, saluting with his right arm.

Lt. Stone sighed and then walked off, and then Bulk and Skull whimpered.

* * *

In Mondo's palace the next day, Mondo and Machina were watching the sun raise in the viewing globe.

"The Defoliator has begun to have a significant effect on the weather in Angel Grove." Mondo remarked, as the viewing globe showed flowers burning up. "The temperature has risen another five degrees since yesterday."

"Soon the Earthlings will be roasting like Cornish hens." Machina joked.

The viewing globe then showed the Power Chamber.

"And the Heat Shields to the Power Chamber will melt, rendering Zordon helpless." Mondo explained. "Then, we'll be rid of those _brats_ for good."

"Who was it who said 'I love it when a plan comes together'? Oh, yes, it was me." Machina joked.

* * *

At Lt. Stone's house, Bulk and Skull were now both carrying a watering can.

"Yep, Skull. This place is like the Fort Knox of flowers." Bulk joked, as he poured water onto some flowers. "Nobody gets in or out without going through us."

"That's right." Skull agreed. "There's no way Lt. Stone's gonna yell at us."

They both turned to each other, and then laughed.

"Phew." they both said, wiping sweat off their foreheads before walking away.

As they left, a flower lowered its head, and then died as the petals fell off.

* * *

At the ski resort, Tommy, Billy and Kat had all packed their things up, and then Billy put a case down on a coach.

"Well, guys, I guess _that's_ the vacation." Tommy sighed.

"Tommy, we don't have to leave right away." Billy explained. "Zordon'll contact us if he needs us."

"I'm sure Heather would like you to stay." Kat said.

At that moment, Heather and two other peopled walked through a door, as a boy approached Heather.

"Heather, may I have your autograph?" he asked, holding some paper out, and a pen.

Heather took the paper and pen and signed it.

"Nah. It just wouldn't feel right having fun." Tommy argued. "I mean, with everything happing in Angel Grove."

Billy nodded understandingly, while Kat looked down.

"There you go." Heather said, signing some paper for a girl.

"Thanks." the girl said, before leaving.

Heather then walked towards Tommy, Kat and Billy, and then noticed the case. "Hey." she said. "I heard you guys checked out. What's going on?"

"Um...Billy and I'll get the rest of the bags." Kat told Tommy quietly.

"Okay." Tommy said.

"See you." Kat said, turning to Heather.

Billy then picked up the case, and then he and Kat walked off.

"Bye." Heather said, before turning to Tommy.

"Listen, Heather...look, we have to leave town right away." he explained, sighing. "I'm really sorry about dinner and everything."

"I don't understand. _Why_ do you have to leave so soon?" Heather asked, confused.

Tommy sighed. "Man. I just...I just wish I can explain, but I can't." he explained. "Trust me. It's really important."

Heather sighed. "You know, things happen and it's no big deal." she said, understandably.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed.

"It was really nice getting to know you." Heather admitted.

Tommy nodded in agreement. Heather then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before leaning back.

"Maybe I'll see you around some time." she told Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed in agreement.

"Okay." Heather said quietly.

She then walked off, as Tommy turned to her, and then sighed. Billy and Kat then came walking back to him - Billy backwards - and then turned to him.

"She's really a great girl." Billy admitted.

"Yeah, she sure is." Tommy agreed, sighing. "I feel bad leaving things like this."

He turned to Billy, while Kat looked at him, and then at Heather, before trying to think of something.

* * *

Later, Billy had arrived at the Power Chamber to help Alpha out, and he then came walking into the main room.

"Alpha, what's going on?" he asked, walking towards Alpha. "Are you alright?"

"AY-Yi-Yi, Billy!" Alpha exclaimed. "My circuits are really stressing. Something out there is causing this heat wave, I know it. But every time I get it on the tracking system, I lose it!"

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Zordon explained. "We have to find the culprit."

Billy then began to pace around. "Is there anyway to increase the capacity on the central tracking unit?" he asked, turning to Alpha.

"Not _without_ overloading the system." Alpha explained. "The heat outside is starting to wear down the heat shields. We're down 20% already. We'll lose everything if this continues."

"Well, why don't we try to narrow the focus width." Billy suggested. "It will see a smaller area, but we can increase the power to that area, and lock onto the image."

"Great idea." Alpha remarked. "Billy, you're a genius."

He began to work as Billy patted him on the back, and then turned to the viewing globe.

"Alpha..." he said. "..you better contact the others."

"Right, Billy." Alpha agreed. "I'll send for them immediately."

He began to press some buttons on the computer.

* * *

At Lt. Stone's house, Bulk was pouring water on a burnt plant, while Skull sprayed some water on it.

"This will perk him up." Bulk hoped.

The flower head then fell off the flower.

"Oh..." Bulk muttered.

Skull rubbed his forehead with his arm, as it was hot. "Bulk, you speak Spanish?" he asked.

"Uh, a little." Bulk said. "Why?"

"Because I'm _thinking_ Mexico might be the prefect place to hide when Lt. Stone sees we've killed all his prized roses." Skull explained, as he looked around at all the _dead_ flowers. "Ay caramba. Mi nombre es Skull."

Bulk pulled off one of the dead flowers heads. "There's gotta be a way to fix 'em." he hoped.

He then sniffed the dead flower, and then sniffed again as he widened his eyes.

"Wait a minute." he said. "I just may have it."

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were still by the computer, when the Rangers all arrived.

"Hey, Billy, you figured out what's going on?" Tommy asked, as they walked towards him.

He then touched his shirt.

"Cause things are really heating up out there." he explained.

Billy didn't reply as he kept working.

"Rangers, King Mondo has created a Defoliator monster." Zordon explained.

Billy and the Rangers turned to the viewing globe, and saw Defoliator in it.

"The Defoliator monster is destroying hundreds of plants and trees, thereby causing a greenhouse effect here in Angel Grove." Zordon explained.

"Well, that explains why it's so hot for the winter." Vera deduced.

"You've got a point there." Rocky agreed.

"Well, we have to stop it." Kat realised.

"Unfortunately, it's expanded to full size, allowing it to cover a greater area of Angel Grove forest." Billy explained.

"We better call our Zords then." Rocky advised.

Billy sighed. "Good luck, guys." he told his friends.

"Alright." Tommy said.

The Rangers then backed away slightly as Billy turned to them.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

They then brought their Zeonizers out, and then they lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived in the forest, and saw Defoliator had already grown giant.

"Welcome to my _winter_ harvest, Rangers!" he laughed.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, as the Rangers looked up at him.

"We need Zeozord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right arms up.

The Zeozords then showed up in the area.

"Let's go." Tommy told the others.

They then all jumped into the Zeozords.

"Alright." Tommy said, as they arrived in their cockpits.

He then brought out his Zeonizer Crystal.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" he shouted, putting it on his controls. "Initiate Zeo Megazord sequence!"

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III. Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. Zeozord VI then retracted its wings. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

 _Go, Zeo_

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Zeo VI Battle Helmet, activate!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet.

"We have to keep him from doing anymore defoliating." Tommy explained, as they all raised their right arms.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"I pull _weeds_ like you out by the roots!" Defoliator mocked.

He then rammed his head at the Zeo Megazord, but then it hit him slightly and knocked him back. He then tried to hit it with his head again, but missed, and then dodged as it tried to punch him, but then he rammed it with the horns on his head, knocking it back.

"Take this!" he shouted, bringing out two claws.

He then hit each of the Megazord's arms with one of the claws, sending electricity through it, and causing the Rangers to moan.

"This guy's tough." Tommy admitted.

The electricity then sent sparks through the Megazord, knocking it back.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha had a control panel open, but then dropped it when steam came out.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Billy, the control panel is burning up!"

Billy looked at the panel. "Our heat shields aren't holding up." he realised. "They've gotta destroy the Defoliator or else this whole place is gonna burn up."

He pressed a button on the computer, but then moved his finger back as it burned.

* * *

Back at the battle scene, Tanya and Tommy had swapped seats inside the Megazord's cockpit.

"Zeo II Battle Helmet activate!" Tanya shouted.

Zeozord II's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

Defoliator fired a beam out of his head tail at the Megazord, but it fired lasers out of Zeozord II's Battle helmet, intercepting them, and then fired more lasers, knocking Defoliator back slightly. The Zeo Megazord then lifted itself off the ground, and hovered over to Defoliator, and then kicked him in the face, knocking him down and away, and then Tanya took her seat back, while Tommy took Kat's, and Kat took the front.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet activate!" Kat shouted.

Zeozord I's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

"How about a little wind storm?!" she asked.

The Zeo Megazord then spun around and created a pink cyclone, which then hit Defoliator and blew him away.

"One more then you're up, Tommy." Kat told Tommy, before pressing the button.

Zeozord I's cannon then fried a beam at Defoliator, hitting him in the chest. Tommy and Kat then swapped seats, while Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet returned to the Megazord's head, and then it brought out the Zeo Megazord saber.

"I mow you down, Rangers!" Defoliator scoffed, getting back up.

He then charged at the Zeo Megazord, which charged at him and then hit him with the saber.

"You _can't_ stop Defoliator!" Defoliator mocked, turning back to it.

The Zeo Megazord then turned back to him.

"Let's turn him into fertilizer!" Tommy suggested.

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the Zeo Megazord Saber.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed Defoliator with its saber, and then he moaned.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Defoliator then fell onto his chest and was supposedly destroyed, and then the Zeo Megazord stood at ease. Defoliator then moved his hand, as the smoke around him cleared away.

 _"I withering!"_ he moaned, singingly.

He then shrunk back to normal size, as the heat began to cool, and then the Rangers all ran to him.

"Ha! Another one bites the dust!" Rocky joked.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

"You're telling me." Vera said, touching Rocky's shoulder.

"Hey, do you feel that?" Kat asked, looking around. "It's cooling down already."

"Yeah. She's right." Adam realised.

"Ha, ha, yes!" Tommy laughed. "We did it."

They then all ran off, and once they were out of earshot, Defoliator laughed while clutching his fist.

* * *

Later that day, Tanya and Vera were sitting at the counter at the Youth Center, when Rocky and Adam both came walking towards them, wiping the sweat off their hands and foreheads with towels, as Ernie walked past them, holding a tray full of drinks.

"Man, I'm glad this is over." Ernie admitted, as he put the tray on the counter. "I mean, I love summer and all, but _not_ in the middle of winter."

"I know." Tanya agreed. "And it's a good thing the forest service brought in so many trees to counter the Defoliator's effect on the environment."

Billy and Kat then came in and walked towards them, as Ernie walked off.

"Hey." Kat said, before turning to the others. "Hey, guys. Have you seen Tommy?"

"He's over there." Adam explained, looking behind her. "He wanted to work out alone."

Kat and Billy turned, and saw Tommy punching a punching bag.

"I guess this 'Kimberly thing's' still really brothering him, huh." Billy deduced.

"That's what I thought too." Vera admitted.

"Did you send Sophie the letter yet or not?" Billy asked.

"Just over a hour ago." Vera explained. "I can picture her reaction being worse than ours were, expect Tommy's that is."

Tommy then sighed as he stopped punching the punching bag.

"Well, I have something that might take his mind of things." Kat explained, before turning to Ernie, who was now behind the counter. "Ernie, you're closing early to take inventory aren't you?"

"Yeah." Ernie confirmed. "Actually, I'll be in the back room counting petas and pineapples all afternoon."

"This might work out perfectly." Kat breathed quietly.

* * *

Back by the forest, Defoliator got back on his feet.

"Angel Grove forest is only the beginning!" he scoffed. "I'm here to destroy every plant in the _whole_ world."

He then ran off laughing.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tommy kept punching the punching bag, when Ernie came over with a letter.

"Hey, Tommy, this just came for you." he explained, holding the letter up as Tommy stopped punching.

Tommy looked at the letter and sighed. "Oh, no. No more letters for me." he said, holding his hand up. "Thanks anyway."

"It's good news." Ernie assured, winking. "Trust me."

"Yeah." Tommy said, not convinced as he took it. "Alright. Thanks."

He then opened it up as Ernie walked away, and then he read it.

"Tommy, your presence is requested at a formal dinner for two." he read. "Today at Shay Ernie."

He looked up confused before looking back at it.

"Please arrive promptly at 5:00." he read, looking more confused.

* * *

Later, Kat put a box full of table setting stuff, including a couple of candles, on a table. She then turned on a radio - which started playing 'Summer is coming soon' - as she started to lay the table. She put a cover on the table, and then the two candles - one on each end - followed by a plate and napkin, then put two forks by each plate, and then a knife and a spoon on the other side. She then put a small flower reef around one of the candles, and then put a drinking glass by the plates, and then four bread pieces in a basket.

A little later, after changing into a cocktail dress and curling her hair slightly, she then lit a big match, and then lit both the candles with it, before blowing the match out. She then looked at her handiwork, when Tommy came in, dressed up formally in a suit and bowtie.

"Kat." he said, looking around.

Kat turned to him and grinned. "Ah, Mr. Oliver, your table is ready." she explained.

Tommy walked towards it while smiling. "I-I don't understand." he blushed. "You did all this?"

"Please, be seated?" Kat requested.

"Thanks." Tommy said quietly.

He then sat down on one of the chairs.

"Kat, why you..." Tommy blushed, getting Kat to turn to him. "You look amazing."

Kat blushed, when Heather came walking in, dressed up formally herself, as she waved to Kat.

"Ah. Your dinner guest has arrived." Kat explained.

Tommy looked confused, before Heather walked over to Kat and he saw her.

"Heather..." he said, sounding surprised as he got up.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean..." Tommy tried to explain. "I don't get it."

"Kat called me and said you could use some cheering up, so I figured I'd give you one more chance." Heather explained.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

Kat smiled at them. "Your dinner will be out shortly." she explained, before walking off.

"Yeah." Tommy said softly.

"Thanks." Heather said.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

Heather took her seat as Kat pulled it out, and then Tommy and Kat stared at each other. Kat then turned around and walked out of the room, and then Tommy sighed before sitting opposite of Heather. Heather then laughed as she took her napkin, while Tommy picked up a knife and fork.

* * *

Later, Kat - now wearing a coat over her cocktail dress - was walking by the forest with Tanya and Vera.

"Well, Tommy and Heather should be enjoying their dinner." Kat hoped.

"You know what, that was really nice of you, Kat." Tanya remarked.

"I don't know if it was really nice or really stupid." Kat admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked, confused.

The three girls stopped.

"Oh, forgot it." Kat said, walking off.

"Well, I think it was nice Kat, but a little quick if you ask me." Vera admitted.

Kat stopped and turned to her. "What do you mean 'too quick'?" she asked, confused.

"Kat, when _my_ Uncle Hank was getting over his letter, I told you it took him months to get over it remember?" she questioned.

Kat and Tanya nodded.

"So?" Kat asked, confused.

"It was literally six months before he was ready to start dating again, but that's not the case for every breakup." Vera explained. "But since it's only been a less than a week _since_ the letter, I think you're trying to make Tommy move on too fast."

Kat blinked. "Oh, I see." she understood. "You're thinking he needs more time to get over it?"

"Yep." Vera nodded.

The three girls then walked off. As they walked along the street, Defoliator showed up in front of the people behind them.

"Well, who's the new Angel Girls!" he asked jokingly, as the people ran off.

The three girls turned around, and were shocked to see Defoliator.

"Defoliator!" Tanya shouted. "I thought we got rid of you for good?!"

"Thought I'd make like a tree and leave, did you?" Defoliator questioned. "No such luck."

He then laughed.

"Very funny!" Vera shouted, sarcastically.

Tanya and Kat turned to each other.

"This is my opportunely to turn all of you into potting soil!" Defoliator joked.

"Let's finish this once and for all." Kat suggested.

Vera and Kat nodded in agreement.

They then lifted their left arms up and brought their Zeonizers out, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

"It's morphin time!" Vera shouted.

 **(Morphin sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

They then all held their right arms up, before doing their fighting poses.

"Oh, you're scaring me!" Defoliator mocked, charging at them.

Tanya then jumped and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back, then Kat jumped and kicked him back further.

"Zeo Power Chop!" Vera shouted, jumping up.

She then hit Defoliator on the shoulder with her right hand, shaped like a chopper, knocking him back further. He then powered up his body, and fired lighting at the three of them, knocking them down. Tanya and Kat then got back up as he charged at them, and then he rammed them both, and then knocked Kat aside, and then grabbed Tanya by the arms, spun her around, and then knocked her down.

"Ah!" she cried, as she crashed into a pillar.

"Tanya!" Vera cried, rushing over to her as she got back up.

Defoliator then rammed Kat into another pillar.

"That's it!" Vera yelled, bringing out her Pod Sword.

She then charged at Defoliator and tried to hit him, but he dodged then attack, and then knocked her aside, causing her to drop her Pod Sword in the process. Tanya then got up and fly kicked Defoliator, but he dodged it as Kat got back up, and then he knocked Tanya aside, knocking her down some steps. Kat then tried to hit him as Vera got back up, and then he grabbed her arm and spun her around, knocking her aside. Vera then tried to hit him from behind, but he hit her with his claw arm, and then kicked Tanya as she got back up.

He then grabbed Kat's arm as she tried to punch him, and then spun her around before knocking her into a pole, knocking her down. Tanya then got back up and tried to kick him, but missed, then tried to kick him again, but missed again, and then he grabbed her with his claw hand.

"Here's a little shocker!" he joked, grabbing one of his electric poles.

He then put the pole on Tanya, sending electricity through her as she cried, and then knocked her down.

Vera then got up and then jumped and grabbed Defoliator from behind.

"Nice try, purple!" he scoffed, before putting the pole on her arm.

"Ahh!" Vera cried, as the electricity went through her, knocking her off Defoliator's back.

"Your turn, pinky." he said, turning to Kat.

He then grabbed her by the shoulders, and then threw her down the stairs, causing her to roll down more of them once she landed.

"Kat!" Tanya cried, as Vera moaned.

Tanya then got up and tried to kick Defoliator, but he grabbed the end of her leg, and threw her over to Kat.

"Ah!" she cried, before she hit the ground.

Vera then got back up, and then tried to punch Defoliator, but he grabbed her arm, and then knocked her aside, knocking her over towards the others, who were now on their knees.

"You alright?" Tanya asked, touching her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Vera moaned, clutching her chest while getting to her knees. "Kat, call for help!"

"Yeah. This is Kat!" Kat cried into her communicator. "We need help right away!"

"They'll never get here in time!" Defoliator mocked.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Tommy was eating some of the food Ernie had made, while Heather was staring at him.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tommy admitted quietly.

Adam and Rocky then came through the door behind Heather, and saw them.

"Oh, man." Adam sighed in annoyance.

He turned to Rocky as Tommy and Heather kept on eating.

"This isn't gonna go over well." he explained.

"Tell me about it." Rocky sighed in agreement.

Tommy then turned and saw them both, and then Adam motioned him to come towards them. He looked at them confused, as Heather turned around to them both, and they both waved at her, Rocky nervously, and then Adam shrugged his shoulders. Heather waved at them before turning back to Tommy, looking confused.

"Um..." he said, after cleaning his mouth.

He turned to Rocky - who pointed at his communicator - and Adam - who motioned towards the door.

"Right, look. Oh, man, you're not gonna believe this, but um... I uh..." Tommy stuttered, putting his knife and fork down. "..I gotta leave."

Heather laughed, thinking he was joking, before seeing he was serious. "You're joking, right?" she asked, hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry." Tommy said.

Heather sighed. "Tommy, do you have any idea how _long_ it took me to drive down here?" she questioned.

"I know. Look, I'll...I'll be right back, okay." Tommy assured, as he got up. "Right."

He then ran over to Adam and Rocky, leaving Heather annoyed and confused, as the three boys ran out of the door.

* * *

Back at the battle area, Defoliator hit Kat in the chest, causing her to spin around in a full circle, before he hit her again, knocking her down onto the grass near Vera, who'd already been knocked down. Defoliator then turned to Tanya as she tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm and hit her with his knee, knocking her down, as he laughed.

"Is _this_ the best you can do, Ranger Pansies?" he asked jokingly, as Kat and Vera got up and ran over to Tanya.

"Tanya, you alright?" Kat asked, as she touched Tanya's shoulders.

"Yeah." Tanya replied, as she got up.

"Where's the others?!" Vera wondered.

"They better get here soon." Kat hoped.

Defoliator then fired another electric blast at them all, which almost hit them, but then the boys showed up right in front of them, taking the blast, but didn't fall down.

"Let's put this creep out to past year." Tommy suggested.

They then all got ready to fight.

"Just try it, Rangers!" Defoliator mocked.

"You should've stayed down while you had the chance, Defoliator." Tommy told him. "Let's get him!"

Adam and Rocky then both jumped, and then tried punch Defoliator, but he hit them both in mid-air, and caused them to fly over his back before hitting the ground.

"Go for it, Tommy!" Adam shouted, turning around it pain, while Rocky groaned.

Defoliator laughed as he tried to kick Tommy, but missed as he dodged, and then Tommy spun around to kick him, but just missed him by inches. He then tried to chop Defoliator, but he grabbed his hand with his claw one, and then flipped him over as he laughed, before he ran over the lying Ranger. Vera then tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and then flipped her over, where she landed on her chest hard. Defoliator then rammed Tanya and Kat as they charged at him, and then he pinned them against a wall, before flipping them both over him, as Vera and the boys got back up.

"Now back to _my_ defoliating mission!" Defoliator laughed, turning to the Rangers. "When _I'm_ finished, there won't be a single green leaf left on Earth!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Billy were at the computer looking up at Zordon.

"We cannot risk Defoliator growing again." Zordon explained. "We have to stop him now."

Billy turned to the viewing globe. "I've adjusted the Zeo Blaster to maximise the Command Center's power cells." he explained. "It's their only hope."

He then pressed some buttons on the computer while Alpha watched.

"Tommy, did you get that?" he asked.

 _"We read you, Billy."_ Tommy replied. _"The Zeo Blaster's just what we need."_

Billy sighed in relief.

* * *

At the battle area, the Rangers all gathered together in pain while staring at Defoliator.

"Alright, Defoliator, you're history!" Tommy shouted, as they got ready to fight.

"Oh." Defoliator mocked, before laughing.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy told the others, before holding his right fist up. "Zeo Blaster..."

"..power up!" the others shouted, holding their right fists up.

Tommy then brought out the Zeo Blaster. "All together, everyone." he said.

He then aimed it at Defoliator, as Vera and Kat touched his shoulders and hips, Tanya and Adam touched theirs, and then Rocky touched Tanya's.

"Fire!" Tommy shouted.

He then fired the Zeo Blaster at Defoliator, hitting him and knocking him down.

"Yeah!" Rocky and Kat cheered, as the Rangers all lowered their arms.

"Yes!" Adam cheered, as Tanya jumped up and down laughing.

"Alright!" Vera cheered, punching her fist down.

"Looks lie we uprooted Defoliator for good." Tommy said.

* * *

Later, Bulk and Skull were with Lt. Stone outside his house, while people were judging his plants - which were now back to normal for some reason. As the three judges examined the plants, Lt. Stone straightened his hat and uniform.

"Gentlemen, you're about to witness a truly great moment." he explained, turning to Bulk and Skull.

One of the women then walked over to another plant, as Bulk and Skull looked nervous. The woman then crossed off her paper on a clipboard, and then walked over to Lt. Stone.

"Very nice, unfortunately we don't _have_ a category for artificial floral." she explained, making Lt. Stone's smile drop. "You are disqualified, Lt.."

"Disqualified..." Lt. Stone muttered in disbelief as the judges walked away. "I don't... But... How? I don't understand..?"

He then thought for a minute, before turning to Bulk and Skull - who tried to sneak away.

"Hold it!" he ordered, getting them to stop.

They both then walked back towards him slowly, and he then walked over to one of the plants angrily.

"Well, I guess we didn't exactly come out smelling like roses, did we?" Bulk deduced.

"Yeah. That's a good one, Bulky." Skull commented. "Smelling like roses!"

They both laughed, and then Lt. Stone pulled out the plant he was near, revealing it to be a fake. He then lifted it sideways, revealing it had been $1.59, and then walked over to Bulk and Skull, staring at them angrily while they looked worried. Bulk then pulled the stamp off, and then he and Skull laughed.

"That's it, laugh it up, boys!" Lt. Stone said, not amused. "Enjoy it while you can."

Bulk looked nervous while Skull nodded.

"I want you two to stand here until _I_ can think of a punishment for the both of you!" Lt. Stone ordered. "Don't move a muscle!"

He then walked off, leaving Bulk and Skull alone.

"How far did you say it was to Mexico?" Bulk asked quietly.

Skull shook his head, as he didn't know.

"Huh?" Bulk muttered, turning to him, before realizing he moved. "Oh."

"You moved a muscle." Skull whispered. "Oh, no! I moved. Oh, man, I moved!"

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tommy and Kat were both sitting at the table Kat had laid out for Tommy and Heather - who had left while the Rangers fought Defoliator - while some music played.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out, Tommy." Kat said sadly. "I wanted everything to be prefect."

"Ah, just forget it, Kat." Tommy told her. "I mean, what you did was incredible."

Kat blushed.

"I'm just really lucky to have a friend like you." Tommy admitted.

"I just thought it would take your mind off things if you had _someone_ in your life." Kat explained.

"I know." Tommy sighed. "It's just gonna take some time, that's all."

Kat nodded. "Vera was right then." she realised. "I went a bit too fast."

"Still, I apricate the thought." Tommy admitted.

'Talk to me' then started playing on the radio.

"Oh, I love this song." Kat admitted quietly.

"Hey, what would you say if I asked you to dance?" Tommy questioned.

"I'd say 'promise not to step on my feet and you've got a deal'." Kat replied.

Tommy grinned. "Alright." he said, getting up.

Kat then got up and smiled herself, and then the two took each other's hands, and began to dance, smiling at each other as they did. Kat then rested her head on Tommy's shoulder as they kept dancing on the floor.

Ernie then came over to the counter carrying a box full of fruit, which he then put down on it, before seeing Tommy and Kat, causing him to smile.

"I _love_ happy endings." he admitted.

He then took out one of the fruits from the box and walked back towards the back room.

Tommy and Kat kept dancing slowly, before they rested each other's heads on their shoulders.

* * *

Spanish translations.

Ay caramba: Oh no.

Mi nombre es Skull: My name is Skull.


	38. Attack of the Mimictron

**A/N: I've decided to put an original here, because I had a feeling you might have wanted to find out what Sophie's reaction was over the letter incident.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Rocky and Adam were sparring on the floor, while Kat, Tanya and Billy all watched. Tommy meanwhile, was sitting on a table sadly, as he was still getting over the Dear John Letter incident last week.

"I guess he's still not fully over it." Billy realised, looking up at him.

"I know." Tanya agreed, while Kat nodded. "Let's hope Vera' Uncle can help."

Adam and Rocky stopped sparring, and then walked back towards them.

"Yeah. Since he knows what it's like." Adam admitted.

"I still can't believe her Uncle _is_ Hank Roberts." Rocky admitted in disbelief.

"I know. Me either." Adam said.

"Who's Hank Roberts?" Tanya asked.

"Know martial artist around the country." Billy explained. "Three time karate champ winner."

"No wonder she knows how to fight then." Kat remarked. "She was way better than me when we started."

"Well, we'd better get back to sparring." Adam explained.

He and Rocky then both walked back onto the mat and started to spar again. Adam sent a fly kick at Rocky, who dodged it, and then spun around and sent a tackle at him, but he jumped before his foot could hit his leg, and then he spun around as Rocky got back up.

As they kept on sparring, Vera and a man walked into the Youth Center.

"I really apricate you coming here, Uncle Hank." Vera said.

"Hey, I know what your friend's going through, Vera." Hank explained. "Since I've _been_ in his shoes, I should be able to help more than anyone else."

They both walked over to Tommy, who then looked up at them.

"Hi, Vera." Tommy said sadly. "Who's this?"

"Tommy, this is my Uncle Hank." Vera explained. "I asked him to come over and help you get over the you-know-what."

"What?" Tommy asked, confused.

"I know what you're going through, Tommy." Hank explained, touching Tommy's shoulder before he and Vera sat down.

"You do?" Tommy questioned.

"He received one himself back when he was in the navy years ago." Vera explained.

Tommy looked bewildered by that.

Billy and the girls all turned towards Tommy, Vera and Hank as Rocky and Adam kept sparring - Adam sending a punch at Rocky, but missed as he ducked.

"I guess that's Hank Roberts." Kat guessed.

"From what I've looked up on the computer, yes." Billy confirmed.

Hank had explained to Tommy how painful his Dear John letter was.

"So how long did it take you to get over it?" Tommy asked.

"About four or five months." Hank explained. "I really was upset and troubled after I read it, but you've got one thing I never had when I was in the navy."

"What's that?" Tommy asked, confused.

"You have your friends to help you out." Hank explained. "I didn't have many when I was in the navy, so you're lucky."

"He's right, Tommy." Vera explained. "There weren't many people on Uncle Hank's ship that got along with him."

Tommy looked shocked to here that. "I'm sorry." he told Hank.

"It's alright." Hank assured. "Just remember, you still have your friends."

Tommy nodded. The three of them then turned to Rocky and Adam as they kept on sparring. Rocky tried to punch Adam, but he dodged it and grabbed his arm, before pulling him down.

"You tried that move last time, Rocky." he said. "I should know how to avoid it."

"Yeah, maybe I should've done." Rocky groaned, getting up.

Hank then clapped, getting their attention, as well as Billy's Tanya's and Kat's.

"Very impressive." he admitted. "And you're right about that."

Adam helped Rocky up.

"What makes you say that?" Rocky asked.

"Well, if your opponent knows your moves, you have to do something he's not gonna except to beat him." Hank explained. "It's how you beat someone like that."

Adam and Rocky looked surprised by his explanation, while Billy, Kat and Tanya all got up, staring at him.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were all watching the conversation in the viewing globe.

"Know your moves, huh?" Mondo questioned. "Hmm. That sounds mighty interesting."

"I know what you mean, your highness." Klank agreed.

"Hey, daddy, that gives me an idea." Sprocket said. "Why don't we send Mimictron down. If he scans the moves of all the Rangers with his antenna..."

"He can use their own moves against them." Mondo finished. "Yes. I like that idea, Sprocket."

"But won't he have to scan them first?" Orbus questioned.

"Orbus does have a point, darling." Machina admitted. "We'll have to send a Cog patrol out to keep the Rangers busy while he scans them one by one."

"Hmm. You're right, my dear." Mondo admitted. "Klank, tell Mimictron to assemble a platoon of Cogs and head for the lake!"

"Right away, sire." Klank acknowledge, before running off.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Vera had introduced her Uncle Hank to her friends, Rocky and Adam still amazed by who he was.

"So how'd you two know who I am?" Hank asked, as Vera looked confused, blushing slightly as Rocky was sitting beside her.

"After the three times you've won the karate championship, who doesn't?" Adam questioned.

"Touché." Hank admitted, embarrassingly.

"How come you never told us your Uncle is Hank Roberts?" Rocky asked, turning to Vera.

"I didn't think it mattered much to be honest." Vera admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

The boys looked puzzled by that.

* * *

At the Police Station, Bulk and Skull were washing a police car.

"Can you believe Lt. Stone put us on car wash detail!" Skull groaned, as he put a sponge in a bucket of water.

"Well, he is still a bit mad about us wreaking his flowers." Bulk explained, spraying water over the car with a hose. "At least we only have to wash this one and another four."

"Yeah, you're right. Could be worse." Skull admitted, as he put the sponge on the car's front window.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank had returned to the throne room, as Mondo and Machina turned to him.

"I've briefed Mimictron on what he has to do, my liege." Klank reported.

"Excellent." Mondo commented. "Now all we have to do, is wait until the Rangers show up at the lake."

* * *

At the lake, Mimictron was hiding behind a bush, while watching people play or sit on the sand, while others swam in the lake.

"Send the Cogs in!" he ordered.

A portal then opened up, and then a bunch of Cogs walked out, and then some people screamed when they saw them.

"Remember, we're here to lure the Rangers out." one told the others.

They than began making a mess of the place, throwing up blankets and knocking over umbrellas as people ran for it.

Mimictron stayed behind his bush, and grinned. "All we have to do now, is wait." he grinned.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Hank got up from where he was sitting.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you." he said. "But I'd better get over to Leila's house."

"Leila?" Rocky asked quietly, confused.

"My mom." Vera replied. "Uncle Hank's her brother."

"So that's why he's here." Adam realised quietly.

Vera nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later, Vera." Hank said, kissing her on the forehead. "Again, nice meeting you all."

He then turned around and walked towards the door.

"He sure is nice." Kat admitted.

"I won't argue there." Tanya agreed.

Their communicators then beeped, and then they walked towards the lockers.

"Go ahead, Zordon?" Tommy answered.

 _"Tommy..."_ Zordon said.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"..there are Cogs attacking people at the lake." Zordon explained.

"Sensors also say that a monster is hiding somewhere in the area." Alpha explained, as he worked on the computer.

"You must get over there..." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

 _"..and stop them."_ Zordon explained.

"We're on our way." Tommy replied.

"I'll head to the Power Chamber." Billy explained. "See if I can find that monster that's hiding."

"Right." Tommy said.

Billy then teleported away.

"Ready?" Tommy asked the others.

The others nodded.

"Right. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

They then brought their Zeonizers out, and then they lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then arrived at the lake, and saw people running away from the Cogs.

"Hold it right there!" Tommy shouted.

The Cogs all turned to them, while Mimictron grinned.

"Good." he muttered.

"Let's get them, guys!" Tommy shouted.

"Right!" the others said.

They all then charged in at the Cogs.

"Scanning." Mimictron said, as he began to scan Tommy.

Tommy blocked a Cog's punch, before he punched it in the chest, and then grabbed it by the arm and pulled it down.

"Red complete." Mimictron said, before turning to Tanya.

Tanya ducked as a Cog tried to punch her, before she hit it with her knee, and then kicked it away from her.

"Yellow complete." Mimictron said, before turning to Adam.

Adam blocked a Cog's punch before punching it himself, and then turned to another three.

"Zeo Power Punch!" he shouted.

He then sent a virality of punches at the three Cogs, hitting them all in the chest or head, knocking them down, causing them to sparkle.

"Green complete." Mimictron said, before turning to Kat.

Kat blocked a Cog's punch, before chopping it with her wrist, and the hit it in the chest, knocking it over.

"Pink complete." Mimictron said, before turning to Vera.

Vera blocked a Cog's kick by grabbing its leg, and then flipped it over, before turning around and kicking another in the chest, knocking it down.

"Purple complete." Mimictron said, before turning to Rocky.

Rocky split kicked two Cogs, one on each side of him, and then did three backwards handsprings, before kicking a third in the chest.

"Blue complete." Mimictron said, grinningly. "All Rangers scanned."

Adam then ducked under a Cog's punch, while Vera kicked another in the chest, knocking it down. Rocky then jumped a corkscrew kicked one, knocking it onto another two, and then Kat grabbed one's arm and threw it over her. Tanya then punched one in the chest, before spinning around to tackle another, and then Tommy blocked one's punch before hitting it in the chest with his hand, knocking it down.

"That seems to be the last of them." he said, as they gathered together.

"That was too easy." Rocky commented.

"Yeah. A little _too_ easy." Vera pointed out. "I don't think it's over yet."

"You're right, Purple Ranger!" Mimictron shouted, jumping out from his bush as the Rangers turned to him. "It isn't over yet!"

The Rangers got ready to fight, as a portal opened up, and more Cogs showed up.

"I'll handle this creep." Tommy told the others, pointing at Mimictron. "You guys handle the Cogs."

"Right!" the others agreed.

Tommy then charged and jumped over the Cogs, as the rest charged at them.

"Let's see how you like this?" he asked, bringing out his Power Sword.

"Just what I was waiting for. Red mode!" Mimictron shouted, bringing out a copy of _his_ Power Sword, as his antenna turned red.

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed, looking shocked.

Mimictron then charged at him, and hit him with his sword, knocking him down, as he was too shocked to fight.

Kat hit a Cog in the chest with her knee, and then chopped its back with her hand, before turning to Tommy.

"Tommy!" she cried, running towards him.

Mimictron turned to her, grinning evilly. "Pink mode!" he shouted, as his antenna turned pink, and he brought out _Kat's_ shield.

"What the?!" Kat exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

Mimictron then charged at the confused Kat, and them rammed her with the shield, knocking her into a tree.

"Kat!" Tanya cried, seeing her, as she grabbed a Cog's arm.

She then pulled the Cog down, and then ran over it, causing it to sparkle, as she charged at Mimictron, bringing out her Power Clubs as she did.

Mimictron then turned to her. "Yellow mode!" he shouted, as his antenna turned yellow.

He then brought out _his own_ Power Clubs, and then tried to hit her with one, but she blocked it, but then he hit her on the shoulder with the other, and then kicked her away.

"Tanya!" Adam cried, watching her hit the ground, as he tackled a Cog.

He then charged at Mimictron, who then turned to him.

"Green mode!" he shouted, as his antenna turned green.

"Zeo Power Punch!" Adam shouted.

He then sent a number of punches at Mimictron, but they all missed, leaving him confused.

"That's the best you can do?!" Mimictron questioned, before brining out _Adam's_ Power Hatchets.

"What the..?!" he exclaimed, before Mimictron hit him with one, knocking him down.

Rocky dodged a Cog's kick before flying kicking it, and then turned to Adam.

"Adam!" he shouted, bringing out his Power Axes. "You're going down!"

He then charged at Mimictron, as he turned to him.

"Blue mode!" he shouted, bringing out _his_ Power Axes.

"Huh?" Rocky muttered in shock, stopping in his tracks.

Mimictron then charged at Rocky, and then sent several attacks with his Axes, but Rocky managed to block them, before he hit Rocky in the chest with his knee, and then on the back with his elbow.

Vera turned away from two Cogs, to see Rocky go down. "Rocky!" she cried, worriedly.

She then brought out her Power Daggers and charged at Mimictron, who turned to her.

"Purple mode!" he shouted, bringing out _his_ Power Daggers.

Vera then tried to hit him with one of her daggers, only for him to block it with one of his, and then they locked the other daggers together.

"You really are skilled, Zeo Ranger V!" Mimictron mocked, before pulling his dagger away.

Vera then backed off, having been caught off guard, and then Mimictron hit her right in the chest with one of his daggers, knocking her down, and then she rolled away from him.

"Vera!" Rocky cried, as the others gathered around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Vera replied, clutching her chest as Adam helped her up.

"This guy knows _every_ move we're gonna make before we can make it!" Kat explained.

"What do we do?" Tanya questioned.

"Let's try the Zeo Blaster." Tommy suggested.

"Right." the others agreed.

Tommy then brought out the Zeo Blaster, and then aimed it at Mimictron, while the others grabbed the shoulders and hips of the people next to them.

"Ooh. I can do that _too_!" Mimictron mocked, before his antenna turned multi colored.

He then brought out _his own_ Zeo Blaster.

"What the..?!" Tommy exclaimed, as he lowered his slightly.

Mimictron then fired _his_ Zeo Blaster at the Rangers, hitting them all and knocking them down.

"This guy's tough." Rocky moaned, clutching his arm.

"And I thought Mean Screen was bad!" Vera groaned, clutching her chest.

"How do you know our moves!" Adam demanded, getting up in pain.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Mimictron laughed.

The other Rangers got up in pain.

"I say we head to the Power Chamber to regroup." Tommy suggested.

"I agree." Tanya agreed. "He's _too_ tough without a plan."

"Right, let's go." Tommy ordered.

They then all pressed their belts, and then raised their right arms up, teleporting away.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mimictron laughed. "You Rangers are toast now!"

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Klank, Orbus and Sprocket were all watching Mimictron laugh in the viewing globe.

"Look at the Rangers run!" Mondo laughed.

"We've defiantly beaten them this time, dad!" Sprocket laughed.

"Mimictron sent them packing!" Orbus joked.

"You're right there, Orbus my lad." Klank agreed.

"Those Rangers really _don't_ stand a chance against him." Machina explained. "He'll easily destroy them next time."

* * *

Back at the police station, Bulk and Skull were now cleaning up their fourth car.

"This has been way easier than guarding Lt. Stone's flowers." Skull admitted, as he cleaned a door window with a sponge.

"Yep. I know what you mean." Bulk agreed, as he sprayed water from the hose on the car.

Skull then put the sponge in the bucket of water beside him, and then lifted it up, when it slipped out of his hands, and fell near his feet.

"Hey! Where'd the sponge go?" he wondered, as he accidently kicked it under the car.

Bulk then turned off the hose and walked around the car towards him.

"Where'd what go?" he asked.

"The sponge." Skull explained. "It slipped out of my hand, and now it's gone."

"Well, it can't have just disappeared." Bulk explained, as he looked under the car and saw it stuck in the middle. "It's right underneath the car."

"Well, that's good." Skull said, as he reached to get it, and then pulled it out.

"Have you got it?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah." Skull said, getting up. "I've got it."

Once he got up however, he and Bulk noticed the sponge was covered in dirt.

"What do we do?" he asked Bulk.

Bulk put his hand on his chin to think. "Hmm..." he muttered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers now all had their helmets off, and were looking up at Zordon, while Billy and Alpha worked on the computer.

"Zordon, how can we stop this thing?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. He practically knew every one of our moves before we could make them." Rocky explained.

"This is unfortunate, but it appears that Mimictron has scanned _all_ of your _moves_ , making it nearly impossible to beat him." Zordon explained regretfully.

"How could he have scanned our moves?!" Vera questioned, confused.

"Take a look, Rangers." Alpha explained.

The Rangers and Billy all turned to the viewing globe, and saw Mimictron hiding in the bush he'd been behind while the Rangers battled the Cogs, and saw him scan them one by one.

"So he scanned us all while we were fighting the Cogs." Adam realised.

"So that's how he knew all our moves." Tanya deduced.

"It looks like it, guys." Billy confirmed. "This is probably the toughest machine we've faced."

"You can say that again?" Kat asked sarcastically.

"Talk about a tough opponent." Tommy muttered.

* * *

Back at the police station, Bulk and Skull had hidden the dirty sponge in the car hood, and were now cleaning up their fifth and final car.

"Are you sure Lt. Stone's not gonna notice the dirty sponge when he inspects the cars?" Skull asked, as he wiped a door window with a cloth.

"I'm sure he won't." Bulk assured, as he sprayed water from the hose onto the hood. "He has to inspect the _outside_ of the cars, not the inside."

"Well, that's good news." Skull admitted, before chuckling.

He then washed another window with the cloth as Bulk kept spraying the water onto the hood.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers had all put their helmets down, and Rocky and Tommy were pacing around the room, while Vera had her hand on her chin, thinking, and Billy and Alpha were working at the computer.

"Man! Mimictron's about the toughest foe we've faced yet!" Rocky complained.

"Tell me about. Billy and I've never faced anyone like him." Tommy sighed.

"Any luck in trying to find his weak spot, Billy?" Kat asked, walking towards him.

"Well, we've completed out scan, and according to the data, if you destroy the antenna on top of his head, he won't be able to mimic your moves anymore." Billy explained.

"Yeah, but how do we get close enough to destroy it?" Adam questioned. "His antenna practically changes colors whenever one of us attacks."

"Wait a minute, that's it." Vera said, turning to the others. "I think I know how to beat this guy."

"How?" Tanya asked, as they all looked confused.

"Remember what my Uncle said, 'If your opponent knows all your moves, you have to do something he won't suspect to beat him'." Vera explained. "Since he mimics each of us by our _colors_ , that seems to be his weakness."

"Of course." Tommy said, getting what she meant. "We have to use someone _else's_ weapon instead of our own to hit him."

"Good thinking, Vera." Zordon remarked. "But I must caution you, Rangers. Using another's weapon instead of your own, will be a bit harder to handle."

"Meaning we'll have to be careful when using each other's weapons." Adam deduced.

"I'm afraid so, Adam." Zordon confirmed.

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Mimictron has shown up in the quarry with a small platoon of Cogs!"

The Rangers and Billy all turned to it, and saw Mimictron and the Cogs at the quarry.

"Good luck, guys." Billy said, as the Rangers picked up their helmets.

"Thanks, Billy. Back to action!" Tommy shouted, as they touched their belts.

* * *

At the quarry, Mimictron and the Cogs were looking around.

"Those Rangers should be here soon, and this time they'll be destroyed." Mimictron explained.

They then heard motorcycle engines, and turned to see the Rangers heading towards them on their Zeo Jet Cycles, before they stopped and got off them.

"You looking for us?" Tommy asked, pointing at Mimictron.

"As a matter of fact I was." Mimictron smirked, turning to them.

"Well, this time you're in for a shock!" Adam warned.

"We'll see about that!" Mimictron scoffed. "Get them!"

The Cogs then charged in at the Rangers, as they got ready to fight.

Tommy blocked ones punch with his arm, while Vera jumped as another tried to tackle him, and Tanya jumped and kicked a third. Rocky rolled forward as a fourth tried to punch him, Kat dodged a fifth's kick, and Adam punched a sixth in the chest.

Tommy then fought pushed past a Cog, and then hit another in the chest with his knee as he ran towards Mimictron, before stopping.

"You really think you can beat me, when I know _all_ your moves, Red Ranger! Red mode!" he laughed, bringing out Tommy's Power Sword as his antenna turned red.

"Oh! We'll see about that!" Tommy scoffed.

He then did a sideways handspring and then a few backwards handsprings towards Mimictron, and then back flipped so he got behind him. Mimictron then turned around and slashed the Power Sword down to hit Tommy, but he brought out Kat's shield and blocked it.

"What?!" Mimictron exclaimed, before Tommy kicked him in the leg.

Tommy then knocked the sword out of his hand, and then fly kicked him in the chest, knocking him over.

"That wasn't _Red's_!" Mimictron exclaimed, getting up. "That was _Pink's_ weapon!"

"You want a piece of me?!" Tanya dared, showing up on his left.

"Glady!" Mimictron shouted, turning to her. "Yellow mode!"

His antenna turned yellow, and he brought out Tanya's Power Clubs.

"Power Hatchets!" Tanya shouted, bringing out Adam's Power Hatchets.

She then charged at Mimictrion.

"Huh?" he muttered, confused as he looked at her to the Power Clubs.

Tanya then slashed him with one of the Power Hatchets, and then spun around while slashing him with the other, knocking him back. She then spun around and slashed them with both hatchets in a X shape, knocking him down.

"Yes!" she cheered, crossing the hatchets over. "How'd you like those _green_ apples?!"

Mimictron got up annoyed, while groaning in pain. "Hey, that was _Green's_ weapon!" he complained.

"You want have a go at me?" Rocky asked, folding his arms.

Mimitron turned to him in rage. "Blue mode!" he shouted, as his antenna turned blue, and then he brought out Rocky's Power Axes.

Rocky then brought out Vera's Power Daggers, and then got ready to fight. He then jumped up and then dived towards Mimictron, crossing the daggers over his chest from either side of him as he came down, hitting Mimictron in the chest, knocking him back, before Rocky back flipped away.

"How'd you like that?" he asked, grinning as he landed.

"And that was _Purple's_ weapon!" Mimictron complained.

"Mimictron!" Kat shouted, charging at him on his left, as he turned to her.

"Pink mode!" Mimictron shouted, as his antenna turned pink, and he brought out Kat's shield.

Kat kept charging at him, and when she got close, she ducked and slid along the ground as he tried to hit her with the shield, bringing out Tommy's Power Sword as she did, and tripped him up with him, knocking him down. She then got up and turned to him while holding the sword straight, while he got up angrily.

"That's was _Red's_!" he complained.

"Mimictron!" Adam yelled, as he dashed towards him, holding Tanya's Power Clubs.

Mimictron turned to his right and saw him. "Green mode!" he shouted, as his antenna turned green, and then he brought out Adam's Power Hatchets.

Adam kept charging at Mimictron and then jumped and kicked him with both legs, before back flipping and hitting him with the Power Clubs, knocking him back, before he landed on the ground.

"I could get used to this." Adam admitted, grinning.

"And that was Yellow's weapon!" Mimcitron complained.

Vera then charged at him with Rocky's Power Axes. "My turn!" she shouted.

Mimictron turned to her, but was now too dizzy to concentrate. "I can't tell who's who anymore!" he groaned.

Vera then spun around and slashed him in the chest with the Power Axes, destroying his antenna in the process by slicing it off, and then she kicked him and knocked him away.

"My antenna!" he cried. "Impossible!"

"Quite possible!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers gathered around him.

"But how'd you beat me?!" Mimictron demanded, getting up angrily.

"We figured that since you knew our moves, we'd use someone else's to get the better of you." Adam explained.

"If your opponent knows all your moves, do something he won't suspect." Rocky quoted.

"And it's not over yet, Mimictron!" Tommy said. "Defender Wheel, online!"

Zeozord VI then showed up in the sky, and dropped the Defender Wheel by the Rangers.

"Alright. Vera, you want take this guy?" Tommy asked.

"You don't have to ask twice." Vera replied, grinning.

She then ran and jumped into the Defender Wheel, as the others gathered around it - the boys on the left, the girls on the right.

"Defender Wheel, power up!" Vera shouted. "Let's finish this creep!"

She then pressed a button, and then the Defender Wheel powered up, while the others turned to Mimictron.

"Release!" she shouted.

The Defender Wheel then shot out at Mimictron.

"I don't remember hearing about that!" he cried.

"Good thing you didn't, Mimictron, cause you're not gonna like this!" Vera smirked, pressing a button.

The Defender Wheel then powered up as it rolled towards Mimictron, and then it hit him and supposedly destroyed him, as Vera teleported out and landed on the ground.

"Good work, Vera." Rocky remarked, as the others gathered around her.

They then saw Mimictron lying on the ground, but was not destroyed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo looked furious, as he, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus all saw the battle in the viewing globe.

"It's not possible!" Mondo yelled, sparks coming from his ears. "They've beaten Mimictron!"

"We'll go down there and see if we can help!" Klank assured, before he and Orbus left.

* * *

Once they arrived at the quarry - on top of a cliff there - they both saw Mimictron on the ground.

"You ready to give our friend a little boost?" Klank asked.

"You know I am." Orbus replied.

Klank then grabbed Orbus as he lowered his head. "Around and around and away we go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Mimictron's back. "Ready for a boost?" he asked raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Mimictron's body, as the Rangers watched. Mimictron then laughed as he grew giant.

"Ready for round two, Rangers?!" he asked loudly.

"You ready, guys?" Tommy asked the others.

"Right!" the others said.

"We need Zeozord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right arms up.

The Zeozords then all showed up.

"Let's go." Tommy told the others.

They then all jumped into the Zeozords.

"Is everyone ready?" Tommy asked.

"Zeozord V, all set!" Vera shouted.

"Zeozord IV, online!" Adam shouted.

"Zeozord II, nominal!" Tanya shouted.

"Zeozord III, ready!" Rocky shouted.

"Zeozord I, all set!" Kat shouted.

Tommy then bought out his Zeonizer Crystal. "Alright. Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" he shouted, putting it on his controls.

The screen then splits into five sections - Adam on the top left, Rocky on the top right, Kat on the bottom right, Tanya on the bottom left, and Vera in a box between them all.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" they all shouted, putting them on their controls.

"Initiate Zeo Megazord sequence!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III.

"Let's bring them together, guys!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. Zeozord VI then retracted its wings. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

 _Go, Zeo_

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Let's finish this creep." Tommy told the others.

"Right!" they said, raising their right arms.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

Mimictron then charged at it, and when he got close tried to punch it, but missed as it dodged, and then it kicked him in the back, knocking him away.

"Mimicking people's moves isn't my only power, you know!" he shouted, getting back up.

He then turned to the Megazord, and then fired lasers out of his eyes at it, which hit it and knocked it down.

"Man! That was brutal!" Rocky groaned.

"At least he can't mimic our moves anymore." Adam pointed out.

"But he's still tough." Tommy admitted.

The Zeo Megazord then got back up, and then brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?!" Mimictron demanded, backing away slightly.

The Zeo Megazord then charged at him, and hit him with the saber as it past him, knocking him to his knees. He then got back up as it turned around and then hit him again, knocking him down. Mimictron then looked up at it and fired his eye lasers again, but missed as it dodged out of the way, and then he got up.

"Stand still!" he demanded.

"And let you pound us!" Vera shouted. "No way!"

The Zeo Megazord then showed up behind Mimictron and then hit him with the Zeo Megazord Saber, knocking him down.

"Agh!" he groaned, as he tried to get back up while turning to it.

The Zeo Megazord then powered up the Zeo Megazord Saber.

"This is the end of the line, Mimictron!" Tommy shouted, as they all crossed their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed Mimictron with its saber, and then he moaned.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Mimictron then fell onto his chest and was destroyed. The Zeo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was fuming.

"They destroyed Mimictron!" he yelled, hitting the floor with the end of his staff as sparks came out of his ears.

"Even I am surprised, darling." Machina admitted.

"I guess copying the Rangers moves was a bad idea." Klank suggested.

"Oh, shut up!" Mondo demanded. "I've had enough of _that_ for one day!"

* * *

At the police station, Lt. Stone was inspecting the police cars, while Bulk and Skull looked nervous.

"I hope he doesn't find that sponge." Skull muttered.

"I don't think he will." Bulk told him quietly.

Lt. Stone then made it to the fourth car, and then looked around it, before checking the firth one in the same manner. He then walked over to Bulk and Skull with a smile on his face.

"Bulkmeyer, Skullovitch, I hate to say it, but you've actually done a good job." he admitted.

"You really _mean_ it, sir?" Bulk asked hopefully.

"Yes." Lt. Stone admitted. "Now, I've got to drive one of these cars off. Some patrolman needs it."

"Right, sir." Skull said.

Lt. Stone then walked towards the fourth car, then opened the door and got inside.

"Bulky, that's the one with the sponge in." Skull whispered.

"I know." Bulk whispered.

Lt. Stone then started the engine, but it wouldn't rev up. The engine then started to splutter, and then the hood popped open, causing Bulk and Skull to look nervous. Lt Stone got out of the car angrily, and then walked towards the hood, and saw the sponge in it, which was stopping the engine to revving up.

"Who put a sponge in the engine?!" he demanded, as Bulk and Skull creeped off.

He then then turned to them with an angry look, and then they ran off worriedly.

"Get back here!" he demanded, as he started to chase them.

* * *

Later, at the Youth Center, Billy and the Rangers were sitting around a table, when Vera came in with a letter.

"Hey, guys." she said.

They all turned to her.

"Hey. Who's that off?" Adam asked, noticing the letter.

"Sophie. I guess it's her reply from the last letter I sent." Vera explained.

They all turned to Tommy.

"Well, I might as well hear what she thinks." he admitted, glumly.

Vera then opened up the letter and began to read.

"Dear gang, how's things going?" she read. "First off, Tommy, _I'm_ so sorry things haven't worked out between you and Kim. I know most long-distance relationships don't work out, but after you seeing you and her together all that time, I thought you two might've worked out."

They all turned to Tommy, surprised by what Sophie had wrote.

"Looks like she was just shocked as we were." Billy deduced.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed, nodding.

"What annoys me most however, is how Kim chose to break up with you though." Vera read, getting everyone's attentions again. "When I first read Vera's letter telling me what happened, I didn't believe it at first, until I read Kim's Dear John Letter. I couldn't help but feel angry and shocked. If it had been me and I couldn't break up someone in person, I would've at least phoned him, which would've made things less painful."

"Would that've made it easer on you?" Adam asked Tommy.

"Well, it would've been a little less painful." Tommy admitted.

"I hope everything works out over there, Tommy." Vera read. "Since I know what it's like to have a romantic letdown, I'll just say this. You'll find someone eventually."

"Sounds like she's talking from experience?" Kat questioned.

"She is." Billy confirmed. "She's had two in the past."

"One before we met you two." Tommy explained, turning to Adam and Rocky. "And one before Bulk and Skull joined the police patrol."

"Oh, I see." Kat said, understandingly.

"I'm sorry if I took me awhile to write this, guys, but after I read Kim's letter, I couldn't sleep for days." Vera read. "I also wasn't able to contrate at work and school up here, but luckily people were understanding. Soph."

"Is that all it says?" Rocky asked.

"Yep. Wait, there's a P.S." Vera explained. "P.S. I'm gonna ask Mr. Robinson if I can get some time off to go down to Florida and find out what's happened. I'll let you all know what I find if and when I get down there."

"Looks like she's not happy with her best friend." Rocky deduced.

"At least we know she's just as shocked as we are." Adam admitted.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed.

The others nodded.


	39. Inner Spirit

**Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Tommy and Ture of Heart were looking at each other on a mountain, as Tommy held his Zeo Sub-Crystal.

"Only those true of heart can achieve this." Ture of Heart explained. "One more thing, Tommy. You have also earned this."

He held out half an arrowhead and gave it to Tommy.

Tommy looked in at the arrowhead as he held it.

 **(Tommy's bedroom)**

Tommy tossed and turned in his bed at night, as he was dreaming the whole thing.

 **(Dream sequence)**

The Rangers were now inside the Zeo Megazord's cockpit, and then moaned when sparks came into it. The Zeo Megazord then brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber, but then an explosion went off in front of it, causing more sparks to come into the cockpit.

 _"Focus on your_ _journey."_ a voice said, as the Rangers moaned. _"Not your destination."_

 **(Tommy's bedroom)**

Tommy shot up out of bed, his eyes open.

"Oh, man!" he moaned, sounding tried. "The _same_ nightmare again!"

He then shook his head.

"If anyone can figure this out, it's Zordon." he realised.

He then got out of bed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha - wearing a nightcap - was standing in a small hole in the wall, when Tommy arrived near him.

"Alpha." he said, as he tried to wake him up. "Alpha, wake up. Alpha!"

Alpha then woke up startled.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, as he ran out of the hole. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

He then turned around while Tommy looked confused.

"Must notify Zordon!" he exclaimed, as he turned around again. "Man your battle stations! Intruder alert!"

He then ran to the computer as Tommy followed.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, as he turned, before Tommy grabbed his arms.

"Alpha." Tommy said. "Look, just relax. It's me, Tommy."

Alpha clamed down slightly. "Tommy?! What are you doing here?!" he asked in shock. "You should be sleeping."

Tommy sighed.

"Tommy, it's quite late." Zordon explained. "Is something troubling you?"

"This may sound weird, but uh, could you check the status of the Zeo Megazord?" Tommy asked Alpha.

"Of course." Alpha said.

He then worked on the computer to check.

"All systems appear to be online, and there are no indications of any abnormalities." he explained.

"We've detected no disturbances, Tommy." Zordon explained. "What led you to believe there was something wrong?"

"I just had the craziest dream." Tommy explained. "It seemed so real."

The power in the Power Chamber then went out.

"Yikes!" Alpha freaked, before the power came back on. "Maybe Tommy's _right_. I'll recheck the Zeozord."

He then checked it again on the computer.

"I'm sure _it's_ fine, Alpha." Zordon assured. "However, we have experienced an unexplained fluctuation in our power supply."

"I knew something didn't feel right around here." Tommy sighed.

He then sighed again.

* * *

The next day at the Youth Center, people were looking around at a Native American museum exabit.

Two people were banging on a bongo drum with a drum stick each, one singing in his native language while shaking something. The other man joined in on the singing as people watched and read leaflets, Nearby the singing Native Americans, Rocky, Vera, Tanya and Adam were all looking at a small modal of a native campsite.

"Guys, don't you think it's weird?" Rocky suddenly asked.

"What?" Vera asked, confused.

"That Tommy keeps dreaming about his arrowhead, and now there's this whole Native American Arts exabit here?" Rocky asked.

The others looked around, and saw an old Native put on a chef's hat.

"And what about the electrical surge in the Power Chamber last night?" Rocky wondered.

"Yeah. What was that all about?" Adam wondered.

"I don't know." Tanya shrugged.

"Well, this can't _all_ be a coincidence." Vera admitted. "Some of it, yeah, but not _all_ of it."

At that moment, Lt. Stone came walking in with some raffle tickets, with Bulk and Skull behind him.

"This Native American Art's festive is the first event sponsored by the Police Cultural Committee this year." Lt. Stone explained, before turning to Bulk and Skull. "It must be a big success. Therefore I am placing you boys in charge of sales."

He then handed them the raffle tickets.

"Here are your raffle tickets." he explained.

They both looked confused, and then Skull scoffed.

"Raffle tickets." he scoffed. "Tuh. You except _us_ to sell raffle tickets?"

"So if _I_ understand you correctly, you do not want to go to Hawaii?" Lt. Stone deduced.

Bulk and Skull's eye went wide.

"Hawaii?" Bulk asked, thinking he'd heard wrong.

"The prize for selling the _most_ tickets for the incredible sliver and turquoise arrowhead, is an all expense, paid trip to Hawaii." Lt. Stone explained.

The old man took of the chef's hat, and then admired it. "Beautiful." he commented.

Bulk patted Lt. Stone's shoulder. "You can count on us to sell sell sell." he assured, taking the tickets.

Lt. Stone patted his shoulder. "Very good." he said.

He then walked off, leaving Bulk and Skull alone, the former grinning at the latter. He then saluted his friend, before turning around as Mr. Caplan walked towards them.

"Mr. Caplan!" Bulk grinned widely, turning to him, while Skull looked confused. "How would you like to but a raffle ticket?"

He then turned to Skull.

"Oh, sorry, fellas. I already brought mine..." Mr. Caplan explained, patting his suit, making Bulk turn back to him. "..from Delmar."

He then sighed and walked away, leaving Bulk and Skull confused.

"Tickets!" Bulk called, as he walked away, followed by Skull.

They then walked towards Rocky, Vera, Adam and Tanya.

"Uh, hey guys." Bulk said, getting their attention. "Need any raffle tickets?"

"Uh, we already brought tickets from Delmar." Adam explained, as Rocky showed them his. "Sorry."

"Sorry." Tanya said, as Vera shrugged her shoulders.

Bulk and Skull then walked off, but then Bulk sighed and turned to Skull.

"Skull, we've got to find this 'Delmar' guy and stop him before he wins _our_ trip to Hawaii." he explained.

A power surge then went off in the Youth Center, making them both - along with Ernie who walked past them - look up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Rocky wondered, as Ernie past the Rangers.

"A typical power surge." Ernie explained. "We've been having them all day. I'd better check those circuit breakers."

He then walked off, while the four Rangers looked at each other.

* * *

Outside the Youth Center, Tommy got out of his red jeep, and then walked past the phones outside it, when he bumped into the old man, accidently knocking over his walking stick, causing him to fall.

"Oh, excuse me...sir" he said, turning to the man and staring at him. "Are you okay?"

The man turned around as Tommy gave him his walking stick.

"I'm fine." he said, taking the stick. "Just...in a big hurry."

He then turned and walked off when Tommy grabbed his jacket.

"Wait...wait a second." he said, getting the old man to turn back. "Sorry. Don't I know you?"

"Sam." the man said, holding his hand out, before Tommy shook it. "Sam Tureheart. Um...curator of this exabit. I just realised, I left a important artifact behind. I have to find a cab."

He then turned to leave when Tommy stopped him.

"Well, I'll tell you what." he said. "Why don't I just give you a ride. My car's right there."

Sam turned to Tommy's car and then back to him smiling. "That would be great." he thanked.

They both then walked towards the car.

* * *

Later, Tommy was riding the red jeep through a valley.

"Are you...are you sure I don't look familiar?" he asked Sam. "You look just like..."

"I've got one of those faces." Sam reasoned. "I hear _it_ all the time."

Tommy smiled oldy, still thinking he'd seen Sam before.

"That's a interesting necklace." Sam remarked.

Tommy smiled while looking at his arrowhead.

"I've collected arrowheads my _whole_ life." Sam explained.

"Oh, yeah. Someone gave this to me a long time ago." Tommy explained, touching the arrowhead. "I sure wish I knew where the other half was."

"Perhaps you should concentrate on _your_ journey, instead of its destination." Sam suggested.

Tommy looked at him confused.

"Well, this is my stop." Sam said, as they drove past a bush.

"Here?" Tommy questioned, confused as he stopped the jeep. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Sam assured. "Some travels end where others begin."

He then opened the door and got out of the jeep while Tommy looked more confused, before Sam closed the door and turned to Tommy.

"It is good to meet you, Tommy." he said.

"Hey, it's good to meet you too, Sam." Tommy said.

"Oh, by the way... This is an excellent place to _find_ arrowheads." Sam explained.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

Tommy drove his jeep off in away from Sam, who then walked off in another direction, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tommy then stopped his jeep when he thought of something.

"Arrowheads." he said.

He then turned back to where Sam had been, and saw he wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go?" he wondered.

He then turned back to the wheel, looking more confused than before.

"Man." he muttered.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were both watching their current monster in the viewing globe.

"The Main Drain is monster. What a simply _brilliant_ idea." Machina remarked. "He can drain every ounce of energy out of that _loathsome_ Zeo Megazord. Then when it's nothing more than a shell of its former self, he can smash it to smithereens!"

"Yes. All night long, he's _been_ draining energy from the Angel Grove Power Plant." Mondo explained. "He is fully charged and ready for battle."

"So in other words, our Main Drain will plainly be the Rangers great pain." Machina deduced.

"Exactly right." Mondo confirmed. "By George, I think she's got it."

* * *

At the park, Bulk and Skull - both wearing their bike helmets - hid behind a bush while watching some kids play on the climbing frame.

"Bulky, look." Skull said. "Customers."

"Hey, Skull, let's make a pat." Bulk explained. "Delmar or no Delmar, we _are_ going to Hawaii."

They them began to daydream.

 **(Daydream)**

They were both sitting on a Hawaiian beach, wearing Hawaiian shirts, sombreros and sunglasses, with a hula girl sitting beside each of them.

 _"Just think of it, Skull. There will be relaxing on the beach, beautiful girls at our side..."_ Bulk explained, as Skull gave his sombrero to a girl, who then waved it like a fan. _"..sipping pineapple drinks out of coconuts carved to look like cute little monkeys."_

A crab then chipped Bulk's toe.

 _"And the crustaceans."_ Bulk explained.

 **(Daydream ends)**

They were both still in a dreamy state.

"Let's go." Bulk then said.

He then pushed Skull out from behind the bush, before following him as they walked towards the children.

"Hey, kid!" Bulk called, as they ran towards a girl climbing down the ladders. "Hey, you want buy some..?"

"Got _mine_ already." the girl explained, holding her ticket up. "From Delmar."

She then walked away while Bulk and Skull looked shocked.

 **(Daydream)**

Delmar showed up in front of them both, before taking Skull's drink.

 _"That Delmar creep is everywhere."_ Bulk admitted, as Delmar waved a bunch of tickets at the girls, who then got up and touched his shoulders. _"He's gonna ruin everything if we don't stop him."_

 **(Daydream ends)**

Bulk growled, while he and Skull backed away shocked.

"My monkey." Skull breathed, before touching the bars. "He stole my monkey."

"We gotta find this Delmar guy." Bulk realised. "He _sold_ a lot of tickets, and we've sold..."

"Nothing!" Skull finished. "Noughta! Zip! Zilch!"

He then made a buzzing noise.

"Listen, if we're gonna get anywhere we have to be the best, possible salesmen ever." Bulk explained, before grabbing the back of Skull's jacket, pulling him closer. "Polite, respectable..."

Skull then spotted some kids under a slide. "Hey, look, Bulky, a couple suckers at ten o'clock." he said, pointing at the kids.

Bulk grinned as they both began to walk towards the kids, and then Bulk stuck his head out from behind the slide.

"Hey, you kids ever heard of Delmar?" he asked.

"No." both kids replied.

"Ha, great. How'd you like to buy some tickets?" Bulk asked, holding them up.

The kids looked up as they heard growling, and saw Main Drain above them near the slide. He then laughed while the kids screamed and ran off, while Bulk and Skull came out from under the slide. They both looked up and saw Main Drain for themselves, causing them to look worried.

"What do you think you're looking at?" Main Drain asked rudely.

Bulk and Skull then screamed, and then turned around and ran off as Main Drain growled, and jumped off the slide.

* * *

Later, at the Youth Center, Tommy had returned and was explaining what had happened to the others - including Kat who had arrived while he was away.

"..then when I turned around, he was gone." he explained, as they walked around the room. "Just like he vanished. Oh, man, it was strange."

They then stopped.

"What do you guys think it is?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. It sounds so weird." Tanya admitted.

"I'm with Tanya." Vera agreed. "It doesn't make sense."

"You both said it." Adam agreed.

"Tommy, if you're gonna find out, you have to find _him_." Kat explained.

"Call 9-1-1!" a voice shouted.

They all turned and saw Bulk and Skull running towards them.

"Call 9-1-1" Bulk cried, as he stopped in front of them. "There's a monster in the playground!"

He then ran off, when Skull ran to them.

"And he ain't buying tickets." he explained.

He then screamed when the power went out, before running away. Ernie then looked around the place with a flashlight.

"Don't worry, folks." he assured. "It's probably just a blown fuse."

He then walked off.

"Let's go." Tommy told the other Rangers.

They then all hid themselves behind a display wall, before Tommy put his communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon, this is Tommy." he said. "What's going on?"

 **(Power Chamber)**

"King Mondo's Main Drain monster is draining all the energy from the Angel Grove Power Plant." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers looked worried.

 _"You must stop him at once."_ Zordon explained.

"Got it." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

They then brought their Zeonizers out, and then they lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The screen then split into five sections - Adam in the top left, Rocky in the top right, Kat in the bottom right, Tanya in the bottom left, and Vera in a square between them all - and then they were covered with their suits.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the Power Plant, and then ran off to find Main Drain.

On top of a hill in a quarry near the Power Plant, Klank and Orbus were looking at Main Drain below them.

"Ah. It looks like Main Drain's _all_ charged up and ready to _grow_." Klank deduced. "Reay, my friend?"

"You betcha." Orbus said, before lowering his head.

He then retracted his legs, and spread one of his arms, which Klank then took.

"Around and around and away we go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Main Drain's back. "How 'bout a boost?" he asked raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Main Drain's body.

"What a power surge!" Main Drain shouted, as he grew giant.

The Rangers then looked up and saw him.

"There he is!" Vera shouted, pointing at him.

"Right. We need Zeo Megazord power..." Tommy shouted, holding his left fist by his chest.

"..now!" they all shouted, holding their right arms up.

The Zeozords then showed up, and then they jumped inside them.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III.

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. Zeozord VI then retracted its wings. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind. Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's head, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight, when black armour appeared on Main Drain's arms and shoulders. Tommy and Tanya then switched seats in the cockpit.

"Two can play at that game, mister!" Tanya shouted.

Zeozord II's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

The Zeo Megazord then fired lasers out of Zeozord II's Battle helmet, hitting Main Drain in the chest.

"Thanks!" he laughed, as his armour lit up. "I really got a charge out of that one!"

The Rangers looked in disbelief.

"I don't believe it!" Tanya exclaimed. "It didn't even phase him!"

On a rooftop nearby, Mondo was watching the whole thing.

"They weren't quite excepting that, were they?" he questioned. "Now finish them off!"

Main Drain growled, and then fired energy balls out of his head, which hit the Zeo Megazord, and then Tommy and Tanya swapped seats again.

"Hold it!" Tommy shouted. "Not so fast!"

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then reappeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's head

"Activate Zeo Power Sword!" Tommy shouted, pressing the button.

The Zeo Megazord then brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber, and then powered it up.

Main Drain then laughed while bowing his head forward, and then fired a spike at the Zeo Megazord, but it knocked it aside with the saber. Main Drain then charged at it, but it slashed him with the saber as it ran past him. The Megazord then turned around and hit him with the saber again, knocking him away as he growled. He then charged at it again, but it hit him in the chest as he did, and then it hit him again, knocking him down.

"Stop, please!" Mondo shouted, beggingly. "We surrender!"

He then held up his staff with a white flag on the end, and waved it.

"Please don't destroy my beautiful monster!" he begged.

Main Drain then got on his knees. "I'm not worthy!" he cried, bowing.

Rocky laughed. "Bye, bye, Main Drain." he chuckled.

"Wait! It's gotta be a trick!" Kat explained franticly, pointing at Main Drain.

"I'm with Kat." Vera agreed. "It doesn't feel right."

A long tail then came out of Main Drain's back, and then dug itself into the ground. It then made its way towards the Megazord below ground, and then the Megazord turned around as the tail came up behind it.

"Don't look now..!" Main Drain growled, as the tail came out of the ground, but the Megazord grabbed it.

Sparks then came out from all over the Megazord as Main Drain got up.

"Ah! He's manged to trap into our _main_ power supply!" Tommy grunted, as Rocky and Vera fiddled with the controls.

"I want that contraption _completely_ out of commission!" Mondo ordered. "Drain all of its power!"

Armour then appeared on Main Drain's chest as he laughed. "You got it, boss!" he laughed.

He then fired lighting out of his spiked armour, which then hit the Zeo Megazord and caused more sparks to come out of it. He then fried more lighting at the Megazord, and the saber broke in half, the top half falling to the ground. More sparks then came throughout the Megazord, including the cockpit, causing the Rangers to moan.

"Alpha, the Megazord has just _suffered_ serious damage." Tommy reported.

More sparks then appeared throughout the Megazord.

"When will you Rangers ever learn, you're simply no match for the creations of _King Mondo_?!" Mondo asked. "Now I'll..."

He then stopped when the Megazord vanished.

"Where did the go?" he asked himself, confused.

* * *

The Megazord had been teleported to the Zord hanger.

"Thanks, Alpha." Tommy said.

"Yes!" Adam grinned, as he and Tanya held their fists up.

"Just in the nick of time." Tommy explained. "We're on our way."

They then retracted their seats from the Megazord's cockpit.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Alpha and Zordon were all watching the Zeo Megazord repair itself in the viewing globe, even though the lights were out.

"Zordon, I have secured the Zeo Megazord in the repair bay, and I'm scanning it now." Alpha explained.

The Rangers then walked in and over to Alpha and Billy, carrying their helmets as they did.

"I can't believe Main Drain and Mondo tricked us!" Tanya exclaimed.

"You mean, you _actually_ trusted a monster to fight fair?" Rocky questioned.

"If my estimations are correct, it will take 3.6 days to repair the Megazord." Alpha explained.

"We can't wait that long." Adam argued. "Main Drain will siphon _all_ the energy out of Angel Grove and destroy the city."

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed, as he looked at the Megazord. "We can't do anything to stop it."

He then sighed again.

"Without the Zeo Megazord, there's no way to stop this thing." he sighed.

"There may be one way." Billy said, confusing the others.

"What do you mean?" Vera asked, confused.

Billy then turned to Tommy, before turning to Zordon.

"Tommy, I was afraid something like this would happen, so Billy and I have been preparing a new Zord for you to pilot." Zordon explained.

The viewing globe then showed the new Zord, which was colored red, and had a head shape visor like Tommy's helmet.

"I've modified your Zeonizer Crystal to access the Red Battlezord." Billy explained. "But I've gotta warn you, Tommy, this Zord is very experimental. With what I learned on Aquitar, I was able to use your brainwaves and biorhythms to access the control system."

"That means, Tommy, that your mind must be at peace. Your state of mind will directly effect your ability to control your new Zord." Zordon explained.

Everyone turned to Tommy.

"Oh, man. With everything that's been happening lately..." he sighed. "I just hope I can think straight enough to handle it."

"Tommy, you've gotta try." Billy explained, as he pointed at the viewing globe, which showed Main Drain stomping on the ground at a quarry. "There's no way we can let King Mondo's monsters stamp out Angel Grove."

Tommy turned to the viewing globe. "You're right, Billy." he realised. "There's no other choice."

"Look, we'll take care of spikeface and try and lure him into the city." Tanya explained, while Vera nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, then you can meet up with us and finish off Main Drain with the Red Battlezord." Rocky explained.

"Alright. Good luck, guys." Tommy said, before they all touched their belts. "Back to action!"

* * *

Tommy then arrived in the cockpit of the Red Battlezord, as the face lit up.

"Here we go." he said.

He then moved the controls, and then the Battlezord's right arm lifted up. The Battlezord then walked forward, knocking the scaffolding down as it did.

"Whoa! I don't know what to do!" Tommy exclaimed. "How do I control this thing?"

The Red Battlezord kept walking forward, knocking over more scaffolding over as it did.

"Maybe it copies the movements I make." Tommy suggested.

The Red Battlezord then made it to the quarry, and began moving its arms like it was punching something. It kept moving forwards when then ground began to shake.

"I've gotta stay clam." Tommy said.

The Red Battlezord kept waving its arms around, knocking a bunch of boulders off a couple of cliffs as it did. It kept walking forward as the boulders hit it in the leg and knocked it over, and then it fell down the cliff as more boulders fell onto it, burying it at the bottom.

Main Drain then showed up. "So much for the _new improved_ version!" he joked.

Mondo showed up on top of a cliff. "What are you waiting for, you overgrown circuit breaker? Finish him!" he demanded.

Main Drain then fired lighting at the boulders the Battlezord was beneath. "Victory's mine!" he grinned.

Laser blasts then hit him on the side from his left.

"Hey!" he groaned, as he turned to his left.

He saw the other Rangers all firing at him with their Laser Pistols while standing on a cliff. (Vera was on Rocky's left)

"Grab them, you fool!" Mondo ordered.

Main Drain then grabbed the Rangers and lifted them up, the girls in one hand and Rocky and Adam in another. "They're _so_ cute!" he joked.

"Put me down!" Tanya demanded, as they tried to get free.

"Let us go!" Vera demanded.

Main Drain then threw Adam and Rocky away. "Shoo!" he shooed.

They both hit the ground hard.

Main Drain then threw the girls away, who then all hit the ground hard themselves. He then fired lighting at all of them on the ground, which then exploded near them and caused them to moan.

"What's that?!" Main Drain demanded, as the ground began to shake.

The Rangers got up and all gathered around each other.

"It's Tommy!" Kat shouted, clutching her arm. "He's alright!"

"I knew it!" Adam bellowed.

"Impossible!" Mondo exclaimed.

Tommy looked at the Red Battlezord's controls. "Alright, all systems are back online." he said, bringing out his Zeonizer Crystal. "Let's try it one more time."

He put his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls, and then the Battlezord powered up.

"Okay, Tommy, keep your mind clear and focused." he told himself.

He then fiddled with the controls.

The Red Battlezord then fired beams out of itself at the boulders on top of it, blasting them off of itself, and then it stood up straight.

 _Go, Zeo_

It then moved its arms down to get the debris off of itself, and then walked away from the boulders.

"Destroy him!" Mondo ordered.

The Red Battlezord got ready to fight, as the Rangers all watched it from the ground - Kat clutching her shoulder, while Adam and Tanya clutched their chests.

"You can do it!" Kat shouted.

"Here we go." Tommy said.

The Red Battlezord then marched towards Main Drain, while waving its arms around. As it kept marching, it's legs almost bumped into the each other, and then it stepped on something that sent sparks through it.

"I just can't control it!" Tommy groaned.

"Hang in there, Tommy!" Rocky shouted, as he and the others watched. "Focus!"

"You can do it, Tommy!" Vera shouted.

The Battlezord continued to sparkle.

"Man!" Tommy groaned. "This thing's really going nuts! I just don't think I'll be able to do this."

Lighting then began to come through the Battlezord as the others watched helplessly.

"He's losing it again!" Tanya cried.

Main Drain then fired its tail at the Red Battlezord, grappling it by the chest, and then sent more sparks through it, causing Tommy to groan. Lighting came all over the Battlezord as Main Drain kept sending sparks at it.

"Ah! I can't..." Tommy groaned.

Main Drain then fired more lighting at it, causing Tommy to fall forward and hit the controls.

"Help me?!" he begged.

The others watched in horror.

"Tommy, don't give up!" Kat cried loudly.

Tommy groaned, when he suddenly heard a voice.

 _"Tommy, you must let your needs go."_ it said.

Tommy looked up, and saw an image of Sam on the cockpit window.

 _"If you are to_ save _your world, you must be as one with it."_ he explained, before disappearing.

"That's it!" Tommy realised. "I've been trying to use my mind to exert control. But what I really need to do, is to relax, and see the Battlezord as an extension of myself. Thanks, Sam."

He then pulled one of the controls back, and then the Battlezord lit up, causing Main Drain to fall backwards as his tail came loose. The Battlezord then got up, ready to fight.

"This is incredible." Tommy admitted, looking around the cockpit.

The Battlezord lowered its arms as Main Drain got back up.

"Ha, ha, yeah! Let's take care of Main Drain." Tommy decided.

The Battlezord got ready to fight, and then marched towards Main Drain, before charging at him. Main Drain then growled before charging at the Battlezord, and then jumped at it. They both then got locked in a grapple, before then the Battlezord pushing Main Drain away, before sending a kick at him, followed by a punch, and then another punch in the face. It then sent another kick at him, followed by another punch, and then another, before its arms began to power up, as it punched him two more times, knocking him back. The arms then powered up again, and then punched Main Drain right in the face, knocking him back.

Main Drain then fired lighting out of his armour at the Battlezord, causing sparks to come out of it as it was knocked back slightly, but it didn't go down.

"Let's see what this new Zord can do." Tommy decided.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Battlezord then fired lasers out of its arms at Main Drain, hitting him fight in the chest.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It continued firing lasers at Main Drain, until he fell backwards and was destroyed.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The others had watched the whole thing from the ground.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"Alright!" Tanya cheered, as Rocky jumped up.

"Yeah!" Adam cheered, as he jumped up.

"Yes!" Vera cheered, punching her fist down.

"Yeah!" Kat cheered.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Battlezord then stood at ease.

"He shoots, he scores!" Tommy cheered, holding his fist up.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo had returned and was looking at Klank, Orbus and Sprocket angrily.

"You fools!" he growled. "I can't believe the level of you incompetence!"

"Now, Mondo, dear, let's not dwell on his defeat but on his accomplishment." Machina suggested. "The _crippling_ of the Zeo Megazord."

"You make an excellent point, my queen." Mondo admitted. "Now that their precious Megazord is incapacitated, they will be unable to launch a defense and the final victory will be ours."

He then laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers had all returned to the Power Chamber unmorphed and were by the computer - except Tommy. They then all turned to him - including Billy - and then grinned while Alpha laughed.

"Good job, Tommy." Tanya congratulated, clapping her hands.

"Nice job." Rocky remarked, as Billy turned back to the computer.

"Yeah, you were great." Kat commented.

"Awesome work out there." Vera remarked.

"Thanks guys." Tommy said, before turning to Billy. "Hey, how's the Megazord?"

"Unfortunately, it's gonna take a _lot_ of work for it to get back to action." Billy explained regretfully.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed.

"With the Zeo Megazord in repair, our only defense is the Red Battlezord." Zordon explained. "This makes the Earth _even_ more vulnerable than before. Tommy, this places a great responsibility upon your shoulders. As a Power Ranger, you have defeated many opponents, but your _current_ challenge comes from within yourself and must be conquered by you alone. Until you resolve your inner conflicts, the Earth will be in great danger."

"Then I know what I have to do." Tommy realised.

* * *

Later that day, a teenage boy was giving out raffle tickets at the Youth Center, while a bunch of people were surround by him holding money out.

"Alright, step right up!" he announced. "Come on! Tickets for _everybody_! Step it up! Oh, here you go."

Bulk and Skull then walked into the room, and saw the crowd around the boy.

"Come on, now." the boy said.

"There he is." Bulk realised. "That's the guy!"

"Bingo!" Skull snarled.

"Here you go." the boy said.

Bulk and Skull then pushed their way through the crowd.

"Winner. Thank you." the boy said. "Here you go. Thank you. Thank you."

Bulk and Skull then made it to the boy.

"Whoops." he said, before Bulk grabbed his shoulder.

"So... you're the famous _Delmar_ , huh?" he asked the boy.

"Here to buy some tickets, guys?" Delmar asked nervously.

Bulk and Skull both sniggered, as Lt. Stone walked into the room.

"Listen, bucko, we're the ones who're gonna be getting that suntan on Maui." Bulk explained. "You get it?"

"Yeah. And I want my monkey back?" Skull demanded.

Lt. Stone took his hat off, having been watching the whole thing, and then he walked towards the three of them.

"Just what do you two think you're doing to the _son_ of the Chief of Police?" he questioned.

Bulk blinked in shock. "Son...of the police chief?" he asked in disbelief.

Skull then pushed Delmar towards Lt. Stone.

"Oh, just getting some salesmen tips, sir." Bulk quickly explained.

"Yeah." Skull said.

"So, uh, you guys really want fifty tickets each, huh?" Delmar deduced. "I must be a better salesman than I thought."

"Yeah." Skull said, as Bulk got his money out. "You must be."

Delmar then gave Bulk the tickets, while Bulk gave him the money, and then Skull gave him some.

"I'll send you a postcard from Maui, guys. Thanks and..." Delmar assured, before putting a Hawaiian necklace on. "..Aloha."

He then turned around and walked away, while Lt. Stone put his hand on Skull's shoulder.

"There goes a fine young man, huh?" Lt. Stone asked. "You know, I think you two could learn a lot from him."

Skull nodded.

"Aloha." Bulk said glumly, waving the tickets.

* * *

The next day, Tommy drove his jeep to the valley he'd driven Sam to, and then stopped it and looked around. He then thought for a minute before getting out, and then looked around again, while walking away from the jeep.

A gust of sand then appeared in front of him, and then a man on a horse showed up in front of him. Tommy and the man stared at each other, and saw there was a strong resemblance between them, causing Tommy to drop his eyebrows in confusion.


	40. Challenges

**Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Tommy and the man on the horse stared at each other.

"Huh? Who are you?" Tommy asked.

The man ignored him and got off his horse. He then walked off, pulling his horse with him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Tommy asked, as he followed. "Hey!"

A man then touched Tommy's shoulder. "Hello Tommy." he said.

Tommy turned around and saw it was Sam, causing him to gasp. "Mr. Tureheart! I, uh, I came back to find you." he explained.

"Really?" Sam questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. This guy on horseback looked just like me." Tommy explained, as he turned around, but saw that the man had disappeared.

"Oh?" Sam inquired.

"Wait a second. Where'd he go?" Tommy wondered. "Oh, man. I want to talk to him."

"You must have patience, Tommy." Sam explained.

"Patience?" Tommy repeated confused. "Wait a second. I mean, what's going on? Who was that guy?"

"Before you can learn the answers you seek, you must prove yourself worthy." Sam explained. "Then you will learn the truth, about the young man you saw, and about the arrowhead you carry."

Tommy looked at the arrowhead around his neck.

"Come." Sam requested, as he walked off. "Come with me."

Tommy looked at the arrowhead again before following Sam. They both then walked to a cliff's edge, and looked down at the valley beneath it.

"Tommy, do you know what a vison quest is?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Tommy replied. "Some men in tribes send young men into the mountains without food or water until they see a vison."

"That's right." Sam confirmed. "It is a test, that helps all young men, learn more about themselves."

Tommy looked back at the valley.

"Tommy, it is time for _your_ vison quest." Sam explained, as he held his arm out.

A bunch of dust then appeared near his arm, and then a falcon landed on it, as Tommy turned away from Sam and then back, gasping when he saw the falcon

"Hey?" he gasped.

He then looked at the eagle confused.

"Mr. Tureheart, you want me to go on a vison quest?" Tommy asked.

"If you want to learn the answer to your questions, it is the only way." Sam explained.

He then turned to the falcon, before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tommy turned as it did, but then saw the falcon up in the sky, flying away from them.

"On this journey, let the falcon be your guide." Sam explained.

Tommy looked up at the falcon as it screeched.

"When you touch it, you will find your answers." Sam explained, before touching Tommy's shoulder. "But Tommy..."

Tommy turned to him.

"..don't be surprised if you _also_ find, more questions." Sam explained.

Tommy looked confused, but then turned to the falcon again as it screeched. Sam then disappeared in a cloud of dust, just as Tommy turned back to him.

"But, I..." he said, before gasping. "Huh?"

He then looked around, but couldn't see Sam anywhere. He then looked up as the falcon screeched again and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Youth Center, a couple of boys were boxing each other, while Tanya, Adam and Vera watched - Rocky was sitting with them, but getting his money out, while Ernie was standing near them.

"Hey, Ernie, what's going on here today?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, I thought some of you might be interested in trying boxing." Ernie explained, as Rocky gave him the money. "So I got someone to give free lessons."

Adam turned to him. "Free lessons?" he asked, curiously.

Ernie nodded while counting up the money. "Just get in line and sign up." he said.

The four teens all watched as the boys kept practicing.

"Adam, do you _really_ want to box?" Rocky asked, noticing Adam was grinning.

"Why not? Look, boxing has its own techniques." Adam explained. "Learning it could give me ideas for my own style to Martial Arts."

"Yeah, but it could also give you brain damage." Vera argued. "My dad told me a friend of his tried it once, and it made him unable to think for mouths."

"Whatever." Adam scoffed. "I'm gonna sign up."

"I think you should." Tanya agreed.

"Go for it." Rocky encouraged.

Vera shook her head. "If you get hit on the head and can't think straight, don't say I didn't warn you." she told Adam.

Adam just got up and then walked over to the people practicing. As he signed up a few minutes later, Bulk and Skull both came in, and then Bulk bumped into him.

"Excuse me?" Skull asked, pushing through the line, before walking past Adam. "Hey! What's the line for?"

"Free lessons." Adam replied.

"Free?" Bulk repeated, grinning. "Coming through."

"That's just _our_ price." Skull said.

He then pushed past Adam to get to Bulk, when Lt. Stone - dressed in coach gear - walked towards them.

"Well, _I'm_ happy to see you boys have signed up for my boxing lessons." he grinned.

Skull's smile dropped. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-boxing?!" he stuttered.

"Yeah. That's right, Skullovitch. And, uh, this is your sparring partner." Lt. Stone explained, pointing to a big bulky African man behind him.

"Ah!" Skull exclaimed, looking at the man, who just smiled.

"Mommy." Skull whimpered.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket was in a boxing ring, along with a bunch of Cogs, and then he punched one in the chest, and then in the head.

"Hmm." Machina mumbled, as she watched, along with Klank and Orbus.

"Watching them boxing practice makes _me_ want to try it!" Sprocket said, as he punched another Cog in the chest.

He then turned to a third, and then punched it in the head.

"Good work, my son." Machina commented. "Boxing is much better than that _awful_ karate."

"Let me at 'em! When do I get to have a turn?!" Orbus demanded, boxing mitts on his hands.

"I..." Klank muttered, before punching himself in the head.

Sprocket then blocked a Cog's punch, before punching it himself, as Mondo came into the room.

"Hmm. I see that the boy's found himself a new spot." he remarked.

"You know it, pop!" Sprocket said, turning to his farther.

"And the winner is: Prince Sprocket!" Mondo announced. "You defiantly have the makings of a champion, son."

"Well, it's all in the flywheels, big daddy." Sprocket explained.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could knockout all the Power Rangers that easily?" Machina wondered.

"Mom, dad, I have a creature that'll send the Rangers reeling." Sprocket explained, punching his fists.

"A lovely idea." Machina commented.

"Indeed." Mondo agreed.

* * *

In the mountains, Tommy was running through a grassy field as he followed the falcon in the sky. He then stopped as the falcon screeched, and saw the same man from earlier standing higher on the mountain.

"Hey." he said. "Hey! Who are you?!"

The man walked away like he didn't hear him.

"Wait a minute?!" Tommy called. "Wait?!"

The man then disappeared out of sight, and then Tommy sighed before following.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Adam, Bulk, Skull and the other boxing trainees, were all holding a jump rope, while Lt. Stone was standing in front of them.

"Now a crucial element to boxing is agility." he explained. "To help with your footwork, I want you to take these jump ropes, and give it a try."

"Lt., jump ropes are for _girls_." Skull argued.

"Yeah." Bulk agreed. "What are you gonna make us do next; hop scotch?"

"Can the wisecracks, gentlemen." Lt. Stone advised, making Bulk and Skull turn to each other. "Okay, class, I want you spread out."

The class spread out, and then spread their jump ropes out - except Skull who had his round his neck.

"Start jumping." Lt. Stone instructed.

The class then started to jump - except Bulk, who hadn't spread his jump rope and Skull. Skull then took his off his neck, as Bulk began to jump like the rest of the class, as Lt. Stone sighed while watching - putting his hands on his hips as he did. Bulk's jumping was terrible, as he kept getting the rope stuck behind his legs, forcing him to lift them up once their reached the back of his legs, while Skull now had his in a knot. Lt. Stone folded his arms in annoyance, as Skull got his out of the knot, and then tried to jump, but got the rope stuck, and then Bulk's got caught over his chest, and then on his arm. Bulk pulled on the rope, and then he and Skull got caught in a knot, making Lt. Stone cover his face as he closed his eyes, and shook his head.

* * *

At the mountains, Tommy ran towards a slope, and then began to climb it. He then stopped when he saw the same man from earlier, sitting up above him. The falcon then screeched as Tommy ran and climbed further up the mountain.

The man then got up and walked away, just as Tommy made it to the top of the bit he climbed up from.

"Oh, not again!" he moaned.

He then looked up as the falcon screeched again.

"Touch the falcon, and find your answers?" he questioned himself quietly.

He then ran to follow it.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Lt. Stone's class were looking at him, having now stopped jumping - except Bulk and Skull, who were tied in a big knot on the floor - Skull by the legs and Bulk by the arms.

"Okay, that's it for today, everyone." Lt. Stone explained. "Good work."

Adam sighed while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "See you next week." he said, walking towards the counter.

The rest of the class began to leave, while Lt. Stone breathed, while looking at Bulk and Skull.

"Have a nice day, gentlemen." he said.

He then walked off while Bulk and Skull moaned.

"Wait! What about us?!" Skull called, mumbled.

"What about...us!" Bulk called, as he moved his arms, causing Skull's feet to hit the floor. "Help!"

"Help!"

Skull then moved his legs, causing Bulk to move back towards him.

* * *

In the mountains, Tommy ran up a steep cliff, but then tripped over a rock and hit an edge of it. He then sighed, when he looked up as the falcon screeched again, and saw the man again, standing on the edge of a slope.

"Hey! Wait a minute?!" he called.

He then got up and ran further up the mountain.

* * *

Later that day, Adam was walking down a street while moving his arms around, throwing punches into the air. He kept punching his arms forward, when he heard a noise.

 _"Pst."_ it said. _"Hey, you. Power Ranger!"_

Adam turned to his right towards a bush, knowing that the voice was Sprocket's. He then ran through the bush, and walked around a construction site, looking around.

 _"Attaboy, come on in."_ Sprocket said.

"Where are you hiding, Prince Sprocket?" Adam demanded.

 _"Right over here, Adam!"_ Sprocket called.

Adam ran to where the voice came from, and then saw Sprocket and a bunch of Cogs

"Not so fast there, Ranger." Sprocket scoffed, as Adam walked closer, but then stopped. "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

Adam snarled at him.

"In this corner, Punch-A-Bunch!" Sprocket announced, pointing to his right.

"Anybody want to go a few rounds?" Punch-A-Bunch asked, coming out from behind a stone block. "I hear you've been practicing, kid. What do you say?"

Adam stared at him in shock.

"You want to spar?" Punch-A-Bunch asked.

Adam clutched his fist. "It's morphin time!" he shouted.

He then brought his Zeonizer out, and then he lifted his arms, and then twisted his left arm upwards, and then crossed his right arms over his left, as his arms glowed.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" he shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

"Let's see what kind of _punch_ you pack?" he questioned, holding his right arm up, and then did his fighting pose.

He and Punch-A-Bunch then ran closer to each other.

"Step right up and I'll show you!" Punch-A-Bunch mocked.

They both then sent a punch in front of each other.

"Uppercut!" Sprocket shouted. "Uppercut!"

Punch-A-Bunch and Adam moved closer to each other.

"Make to the left!" Sprocket shouted, as Adam punched Punch-A-Bunch in the chest. "Make to the right!"

Adam then sent another punch at the monster, but missed as it dodged, and then Punch-A-Bunch punched him in the chest, and then punched him again. Adam then punched Punch-A-Bunch in the face, knocking him back slightly, then punched him in the shoulder. Punch-A-Bunch then punched Adam in the face, but then Adam punched him in the chest, but then he punched Adam in the face. Adam then punched him in the chest, but then he punched Adam in the chest twice, and then Adam punched him twice in the chest, and then once in the face, knocking him back against the stone wall.

Punch-A-Bunch turned around with a hammer in one of his mitts. "I'm gonna hammer you!" he growled, hitting Adam with the hammer, knocking him into the wall.

He then tried to hit Adam with the hammer again, but missed as he dodged, and then dodged again when Punch-A-Bunch tried to hit him again with the hammer.

"Hey, you can't move!" he growled, as he hit Adam in the chest with the hammer. "If you don't stand still!"

He then hit Adam with the hammer again, and this time knocked him down. He then laughed as Adam looked up at him, and then got up, a bunch of stones in his hand.

"Alright!" he growled, throwing the stones down. "Let's see how you handle this punch!"

He then jumped up.

"Huh?" Sprocket muttered, as he watched.

Adam then came down towards Punch-A-Bunch, and punched him right in the face, knocking him down. He then landed on the ground with his legs wide, but he moaned in pain.

"I don't think I can finish this monster by _myself_." he realised, before putting his communicator to his mouth. "Zordon, come in? I'm fighting a monster at the construction site and I need help."

His arms then began to glow green.

"Ah! What's going on?" he questioned.

He then disappeared.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Vera, Tanya and Rocky were going over some homework, when Kat walked over towards them.

"Hey, guys." she said.

They all turned to her.

"Hey." Rocky said.

"Hey." Tanya said.

"Hi, Kat." Vera said.

Their communicators then beeped. Rocky then sighed as they all got up and walked towards a door, but then stopped and turned away when Ernie walked through it, carrying popcorn bags. He looked at them weirdly, before shrugging his shoulders, and then walked away, while the four teens walked through the door.

"Come in, Zordon. We read you." Kat answered.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"Prince Sprocket and the Punch-A-Bunch monster have captured Adam." Zordon explained. "You must..."

 **(Youth Center)**

 _"..to the construction site at once."_ Zordon explained.

Kat sighed. "We're on our way." she explained.

Tanya nodded, while they turned to Vera, who then nodded.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the construction site and began to fight the Cogs. Rocky spun around and tackled one, while Kat blocked ones attack, Tanya ran past one and sent a kick at another, and Vera punched one in the chest.

Kat then ran while holding onto the one she had, Rocky kicked another in the chest, while Vera grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down. Tanya sent a kick at one, before spinning around and kicking it again, while Kat block ones punch and then hit it on the shoulder. Tanya spun around and kicked one, knocking it down, while Vera dodged another's punch and then tripped it over.

"Alright!" Sprocket cheered, as he watched - along with Klank and Orbus, who were lying down. "Let's take this fight to the big time!"

Klank and Orbus got back up.

"You heard the Prince's order, Orbus." Klank told Orbus.

"Stay still, Punch-A-Bunch?" Orbus asked, before lowering his head.

He then retracted his legs, and spread one of his arms, which Klank then took.

"Around and around and away with ya!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Punch-A-Bunch, who was still lying on the ground from when Adam had punched him.

"Soon you'll be champ, Punch-A-Bunch." he said, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Punch-A-Bunch's body, before he removed himself from it.

"You just need proper promoting." he explained.

He then fired a beam out of his chest, which hit Punch-A-Bunch, and then the monster grew giant.

"Now I'm a _real_ heavyweight!" he laughed.

The four Rangers backed away in shock.

"This is more than we can handle." Tanya realised.

"You've got a point there." Vera agreed.

Klank then caught Orbus as he flew back to him.

"Good job, Orbus." he remarked, patting Orbus' head.

"Yeah, not bad." Sprocket admitted.

"This _here_ will be the shortest fight _ever_!" Punch-A-Bunch mocked, hitting his mitts together.

"I think we're gonna need the Red Battlezord, you guys." Kat deduced.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

* * *

In the mountains, Tommy kept climbing up the mountain he was on, when he heard his communicator beep.

"Oh, man." he sighed, before answering it. "Zordon, this is Tommy. I read you."

 _"Tommy, you are needed now in Angel Grove."_ Zordon explained. _"I'm sorry, but you must interrupt your quest."_

Tommy sighed. "But Zordon…" he argued. "Alright, Zordon. It's morphin time!"

His arms glowed red.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" he shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

He then arrived at the construction site, and then the others gathered around him.

"Everybody alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Vera replied.

"Come on, Punch-A-Bunch!" Sprocket shouted, as the Rangers got ready to fight. "Get 'em!"

"You're going down for the count, Power Rangers!" Punch-A-Bunch bellowed.

The Rangers all backed way while looking at him.

"I don't think so." Tommy said, holding his fist up, before holding his communicator to his mouth. "Red Battlezord now!"

 **(Zord Hanger)**

The Red Battlezord tilted itself forwards, as the door opened in front of it, showing the ocean on the other side. A huge cannon then poked itself out of the hanger, and then the Battlezord was blasted out of it, and then it spun around in the air.

 **(Construction site)**

"Here it goes." Tommy muttered.

He then jumped into the Battlezord.

 _Go, Zeo_

"Hope I can do this." he muttered, as he arrived in the cockpit.

The Battlezord then landed on the ground.

"Okay, round one!" Punch-A-Bunch announced, punching his mitts together. "Let's go?!"

He then charged at the Battlezord to hit it, but missed as it dodged it. He then turned and manged to punch it in the chest, and then again in the face. He then tried to punch it again, but it blocked it and punched him in the face, and then ran behind him.

"Hey!" he complained.

The Battlezord then kicked him in the back, and then again in the side while running around him. He then turned to the Battlezord, just as it punched him in the face.

"Hey!" he complained, before it punched him again.

The Battlezord then punched him in the face and knocked him back.

"This will slow you down!" he shouted.

He then fired steam out of his mouth, which landed on the Battlezord's visor, covering the cockpit window.

"What's this?" Tommy wondered, touching the cockpit window. "I can't see."

Punch-A-Bunch then brought out his hammer.

"I'm gonna ring..!" he growled, hitting the Battlezord in the chest with his hammer. "..your..." he hit it again with his hammer, but this time in the head. "..bell!" he then hit it again.

The Battlezord then turned to him, before he hit it in the chest with his hammer, causing sparks to come out of its chest.

On the ground, Sprocket, Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs were watching.

"Yay!" Sprocket cheered.

"Aye!" Klank grinned.

"Way to go, Punch-A-Bunch!" Sprocket cheered.

Punch-A-Bunch then put away his hammer, and then hit his glovess together. "Watch this!" he shouted.

He then jumped up, then flipped himself forward, before punching the Battlezord right in the chest, causing sparks to come all over the cockpit.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned.

He then fell out of the Battlezord, and landed on the ground on his back, and then Rocky and the girls gathered around him.

"Tommy!" Kat cried, as he got up.

"What happened?" Vera asked.

"He busted his glove punching me." Tommy explained.

Punch-A-Bunch then landed on his knees, his right glove busted.

"Hey! I need another glove!" he complained. "Hey, where's another glove!"

"Hit the showers, Punch-A-Bunch!" Sprocket ordered. "I'll take care of the Rangers!"

"Ah..gotcha, coach." Punch-A-Bunch muttered, before disappearing.

"Hold on, Rangers. I demand a rematch!" Sprocket demanded.

"We don't play by _your_ rules, Prince Sprocket!" Rocky told him.

"Yeah." Kat said.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you see the prise. Look?" Sprocket asked.

He fired a green beam out of his hand at the floor, and then a tiny trophy appeared in front of him.

"What have you got up your sleeve this time!" Tommy demanded.

Sprocket fired another green beam out of his finger, and then a tiny Adam appeared on the trophy.

"What's happened to me?" he wondered, looking at himself, his voice sounding squeaky.

"Guys, it's Adam!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What's your game, Prince Sprocket!" Vera demanded, clutching her fist. "What's he got to do with this?!"

"Think of him as a trophy." Sprocket explained. "If _you_ win, Adam will return to normal, but if _I_ win, you'll all become my trophies. Fight starts at in 30 minutes. Be here or never see your friend again."

Adam turned to the others. "It's gotta be a trick, guys!" he shouted, squeakily. "Don't listen to him!"

"Don't worry, Adam. I promise we'll think of something." Tommy promised. "You're never gonna get away with this, Prince Sprocket! Never!"

* * *

Later, the five Rangers were all in the Power Chamber, walking towards Alpha and Billy by the computer, carrying their helmets as they did.

"We saw what happened." Billy explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Man. I beat Sprocket's monster, and now he's taking it out on Adam." Tommy sighed.

Kat touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"Zordon, is there anything we can do?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"Somehow the spell Prince Sprocket used is connected to Punch-A-Bunch." Zordon explained. "I am sorry, Rangers, but I see no way to free Adam without participating in another match."

"Great." Rocky sighed annoyed. "Can we trust Sprocket?"

Tommy sighed. "We're gonna have to." he realised.

"I guess there's no other way." Vera realised.

"Tommy, I monitored your last battle. Your concertation level's been strong but, a little unstable." Billy explained.

"You will need to focus your mind at the task at hand, Tommy." Zordon explained. "If you are distracted, it will only endanger Adam further."

Rocky nodded in agreement, while the others turned to Tommy.

"Alright." he said.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Punch-A-Bunch was getting his glove fixed, while Sprocket, Mondo, Machina, Klank and Orbus all watched.

"I really hate those lousy Power Rangers!" Sprocket cried. "Look what they've done this time! Mommy, they've ruined my _favourite_ creation!"

"There, there, my dear." Machina said, touching Sprocket's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. You mustn't take it personally. They ruin _all_ our creations."

"Uh-huh. That's it! I'm through playing fair!" Sprocket announced. "The next fight is gonna be a _guaranteed_ knockout!"

Two metal spiked knuckles were lowered down towards Punch-A-Bunch's gloves, and then attached themselves to them.

"That's right! Them Rangers will never know what hit 'em!" he announced, hitting his gloves together.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off.

"The alarm!" Kat exclaimed.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "It's Punch-A-Bunch!"

The Rangers and Billy and turned to the viewing globe, and saw Punch-A-Bunch in it.

 _"Ha, ha! Come on, Rangers! Come on!"_ he dared.

"Tommy, are you _positive_ you are ready for the challenge?" Zordon asked.

"I'm ready." Tommy assured, before touching his belt. "Back to action!"

* * *

He then teleported himself into the Battlezord, as it spun around in the air.

"Okay, this is it." he sighed.

The Battlezord kept spinning around in the air as it moved towards the battle area.

"Focus." Tommy told himself.

The Battlezord then landed on the ground near Punch-A-Bunch, and then got ready to fight.

On the ground, Klank, Orbus, Sprocket and some Cogs were walking towards a spot to view the battle from, the Cogs carrying something as they did.

"This looks like a good spot, your majesty." Klank explained, as they stopped.

The Cogs then set up the device they were carrying.

"Yeah, it'll do." Sprocket admitted glumly. "If I'm gonna have ringside seats to the main event, I guess I better set up a ring."

He then pressed some buttons on the device, and then turned a knob on it.

The Battlezord turned, as a boxing ring surround both it and Punch-A-Bunch.

"Yeah!" Punch-A-Bunch cheered, before punching his gloves together. "Come on, Ranger!"

Sprocket laughed.

"You're mine!" Punch-A-Bunch mocked.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Sprocket shouted.

"Round one!" Klank announced, before ringing a bell.

Punch-A-Bunch then got ready to charge. "Alright, let's go!" he dared.

The Battlezord moved its feet, and then hit its fists together.

They both then moved closer to each other, and then sent punches at each other, hitting each other in the chest before backing away. The Battlezord then punched Punch-A-Bunch in the face, while he punched it in the chest. He then sent another punch at it, but it blocked it and then they circled around each other, before he sent another at it. It then sent a couple of punches at him, but then he punched it in the arm and knocked it back slightly, then it punched him in the face, then he punched it in the chest, and then it punched him in the chest, knocking him back.

They then both ran past each other before turning to each other again, and then the Battlezord punched Punch-A-Bunch in the chest, and then again in the face, knocking him back. Punch-A-Bunch then growled before firing the steam out of his mouth again at the Battlezord, covering the visor and cockpit window with it.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned, hitting the cockpit window. "Not this again!"

Punch-A-Bunch then punched the Battlezord in the chest, and then punched it again, knocking it towards the chains around the ring. He then punched it again in the chest, and then threw it into the corner of the ring.

"Fire one!" Sprocket shouted, pressing a button on the device.

Sparks came out of the Battlezord as it was trapped in the corner.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned, trying to keep it up.

It then turned around as electricity went through it.

"I'll electrify the Red Battlezord every time he touches the ring." Sprocket explained.

Punch-A-Bunch then hit the Battlezord in the arm, and then punched it in the face, knocking it to another side of the ring, where it landed on the chain.

"Fire two!" Sprocket shouted, pressing the button.

Electricity came out of the chain and into the Battlezord, causing sparks to come out of it, before it tried to move away from it.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned.

It was then trapped in a corner, and Punch-A-Bunch kept punching it, preventing it from escaping.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers, Billy and Alpha were looking at the viewing globe, which showed Sprocket, Klank, Orbus, the Cogs and the device.

 _"Get him, Punch-A-Bunch!"_ Sprocket cheered.

The viewing globe then showed the Battlezord trapped in the ring's corner, with Punch-A-Bunch punching it several times in the chest.

"Oh, man!" Rocky moaned, as Tanya lowered her eyebrows in annoyance. "Cheap shot!"

"I won't argue there." Vera agreed.

"Punch-A-Bunch has Tommy backed up against those electrically ropes." Billy explained. "He can't maneuver."

"It looks like the machine is controlling _all_ the ropes!" Tanya freaked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we need to improve our seats." Kat suggested.

"Alright." Rocky agreed. "Let's do it."

The Rangers then all picked up their helmets.

"Back to action!" Vera shouted, as they touched their belts.

* * *

They then all arrived at the battle area, and then held their right arms up, before doing their fighting poses.

"Let's get 'em!" Rocky ordered.

Sprocket then turned to them. "Cogs!" he shouted.

"Excellent." Klank grinned, as the Cogs attacked the Rangers.

Kat then grabbed a Cog's staff and pulled it away as she ran, Vera blocked another's attack by grabbed the end of its staff, and then hit it in the chest, while Tanya sent a kick at a third, and then spun around to kick it again. She then blocked an attack from a fourth by grabbing its staff and then pulled it down, while Rocky did a sideways handspring as another tried to hit him with its staff.

Vera did three backwards handsprings as one tried to hit her, then she spun around and kicked three more as she did, knocking them down, and then blocked a fourth's attack with its staff by grabbing it, and then kicked it away. Kat blocked ones attack with its staff with her Pod Sword, then lifted it up to push the Cog away, and then blocked another's attack with it, before hitting the device with it.

"Got it!" she shouted.

The ring around the Battlezord and Punch-A-Bunch then disappeared.

"Now it's a fair fight." Kat breathed.

Punch-A-Bunch backed away from the Battlezord and looked around. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "What happened to the ring?!"

The Battlezord then turned to him.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy said, looking down at the others, while saluting them with two fingers.

The others gathered around each other, while looking up at the Battlezord.

"Go get him, Tommy!" Kat called, holding her thumb up.

"Let him have it, Tommy!" Vera shouted.

The Battlezord then moved its feet, and then got ready to fight.

"I'll just have to clobber yous on my own!" Punch-A-Bunch shouted, hitting his gloves together.

He then charged at the Battlezord, and then tried to punch it but missed, and then it punched him in the chest. It then punched him again, and then again in the face, but then he punched it in the chest, knocking it back slightly. It then punched him in the face, and then punched him again, knocking him down and aside.

"Come on!" Sprocket called.

"Hey." Klank said.

"Get on your feet, Punch-A-Bunch!" Sprocket yelled.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Punch-A-Bunch scoffed, as he got back up.

The Battlezord then got ready to fight again.

"Alright, Punch-A-Bunch, time for your _final_ round." Tommy decided, punching his fist.

He then punched his fist forward.

"Let's get a better view." Sprocket told Klank and Orbus, before walking away. "Come on."

"Yes, sire." Klank said, as he and Orbus followed.

The Battlezord then punched its fists together, before holding its right upwards. It then got ready to fight, and then moved its legs around like a boxer. Punch-A-Bunch then growled before charging at it, then punched it in the face, and then it punched him in the chest and face repeatedly, knocking it back, and then it powered up its arms. The powered up arms kept punching Punch-A-Bunch in the chest, then the Battlezord jumped up, and then dived towards him, before sending more punches at his face and chest, and then punched him with both fists in the face, knocking him back.

"Now for the final blow." Tommy decided.

The Battlezord then spun around in the air as it dived towards Punch-A-Bunch, firing several beams at him as it did, and then he blew up.

Sprocket cried as a bunch of Cogs surrounded him, and then the Battlezord landed on the ground. The other Rangers then ran towards Sprocket, and stared at him and the Cogs.

"We won! Now give Adam back!" Rocky demanded, pointing at Sprocket.

"Alright, just stay away from me!" Sprocket begged.

He and the Cogs then vanished, leaving tiny Adam by himself.

"Yeah, thought so." Rocky admitted.

"Yes." Tanya sighed in relief.

They then all ran towards Adam.

"Adam, are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"I'm fine, except I'm _still_ the size of an action figure." Adam replied, squeakily. "I thought I was suppose to return to normal?"

The four of them crouched down to look at him closer.

"If Prince Sprocket's trying to pull anything funny here, we're gonna have to..." Rocky said, before Adam started glowing green. "Oh, man! What now?!"

Adam then disappeared.

"Adam!" Kat cried.

Adam then reappeared in front of them, now back to his normal size, and then the others looked up at him.

"Phew!" Rocky sighed in relief.

"It worked!" Vera cheered.

"I'm back to normal." Adam said, looking at his hands.

"Alright." Rocky cheered.

"It's good to have you back, Adam." Tanya grinned.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed, touching Adam's shoulder.

Tommy looked down at the others in the Battlezord. "Hey, is everything okay down there?!" he asked loudly.

"Yeah, no problem." Rocky replied, as the others turned to look up at the Battlezord. "Adam's fine and everything's under control."

"Thanks, Tommy." Adam thanked.

"Great! I've gotta get back to my quest." Tommy explained.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were pacing around the control room, while Sprocket, Klank and Orbus just sulked.

"The Power Rangers were victorious, and you let Adam get away! What have you got to say for yourself?!" Mondo demanded.

"Uh...like father like son." Sprocket said.

"Hush, dear, don't sass your father." Machina ordered.

"Sorry, dad." Sprocket apologised.

* * *

Tommy arrived back in the mountains, near the spot he was before Zordon called him.

"I'll never find the falcon now." he sighed.

He then heard screeching, and looked up to see the falcon up in the sky, before the ground shook.

"Ah!" he groaned.

He backed away as a boulder almost hit him, and then looked up as more came falling down towards him.

"Help!" a voice called, as Tommy stayed back against the cliff. "Somebody please help me!"

Tommy kept himself against the edge of the cliff as more boulders fell down towards him.

"Help me!" the voice shouted. "Help!"

"Huh?" Tommy muttered.

"Help!" the voice shouted.

Once the ground stopped shaking and boulders stopped falling towards him, Tommy ran over to where the voice was coming from.

The voice was the man Tommy had been seeing all over the place, who was hanging onto a ledge with his hands.

"Somebody please!" he shouted, as he hung on. "I need help!"

Tommy then made it to the ledge, and looked down at the man. "Hold on." he said.

He then looked around, as a peck of dust hovered over to a rock, and then turned into the falcon.

"The falcon." Tommy said in disbelief.

He then turned back to the man.

"Grab my hand?" he asked, holding his arm out.

The man then took Tommy's hand, and then Tommy pulled him up, the man knocking some rocks loose as he did. Once Tommy had pulled the man onto the ledge, the man stood up on his feet.

"Thanks, man." the man said, catching his breath.

Tommy then looked from him to the falcon.

"The falcon." he said, before the falcon flew off. "Oh, it got away."

"Tommy, your vison quest is over." the man explained.

Tommy looked confused, while the falcon screeched as it disappeared. A small flame then shot right towards Tommy and went right into his chest.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"The spirt of the falcon lead you to me." the man explained.

Tommy looked from his chest to the man. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man then took off a necklace around his neck. "Do you have the other half of the arrowhead?" he asked.

Tommy touched his necklace, while looking at the man's, and saw it had half an arrowhead like his own. "Yeah." he breathed.

He took his necklace off, and held it out.

"When I was little, a wise man gave this to me." the man explained.

"Hey...the same thing happened to me." Tommy explained. "He told me when I found the other half, I would complete my quest."

"He told me that too." the man explained.

Tommy and the man then stared at each other.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"My name is David Trueheart." the man explained, taking Tommy's arrowhead. "I am _your_ brother."

Tommy looked slightly shocked, while David put the two arrowhead halves together, and then they merged into one.


	41. Found and Lost

**Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Tommy and David were sitting down on the mountain while looking at the arrowhead, which Tommy was holding.

"My brother?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"It's true." David explained, taking the arrowhead. "I was adopted by Sam Trueheart. I've lived on the reservation all my life."

"Well, I was adopted too, but my parents never said anything about a brother." Tommy explained quietly.

"They probably didn't know about me." David explained.

Tommy sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked. "I mean, why'd you make me go through a vison quest to find you?"

"We had to make sure you're _really_ my brother." David explained. "We share a great responsibility."

"Oh, man. I don't understand." Tommy said, confused.

"This arrowhead contains very strong powers." David explained. "Old powers. We couldn't let it fall into evil hands."

Tommy shook his head as he got up. "This is too wild." he told David, turning to him as David got up. "Oh, man. Now that I know I have a brother, I'm never gonna lose contact with you again."

They both hit their hands together and smiled, before walking off.

Unknown to either of them, Sprocket and a Cog had been watching them from behind a bush.

"Lose contact, huh? That sounds like a very good idea." Sprocket admitted. "Come on, let's go!"

They both then walked away.

* * *

At the Youth Center the next day, Rocky and Adam bowed to each other, as they were about to spar. They then got ready, and then Rocky sent a couple of attacks at Adam with his arms, before grabbing Adam's and spinning him around slightly while running past him, keeping hold of his arm as he did. He then kicked Adam in the chest, but he grabbed his foot and flipped him upwards, but he landed on his feet. He then sent another kick at Adam, but missed as Adam spun around and tried to kick him, and then Rocky spun around to kick him as Tommy and David came in, but missed as he ducked. Adam then spun around to kick Rocky but missed, and then sent another kick at him, although this time lower.

"Alright." Tommy grinned, as he and David stopped to watch. "Looks good."

He then chuckled.

"Whew." he said.

Over at a table by the counter, Bulk and Skull were eating some chocolate doughnuts, when Skull spotted Tommy and David. Bulk looked around while Skull picked up another doughnut, before he ate it, while Bulk ate his.

"Bulky?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Bulk mumbled, as his mouth was full.

"Is Ernie making this doughnuts with more sugar than usual?" Skull asked. "Usual?"

"What are you talking about?" Bulk asked confused, his mouth still full.

"'Cause I think I'm seeing double...double." Skull explained, as he blinked.

"What?!" Bulk mumbled.

He then turned to where Skull was looking, and saw Tommy and David standing beside each other.

"What's the big deal?" he questioned. "It's only Tommy and..."

He turned back to Tommy and David in shock, seeing how strong they resembled each other.

"Tommy?" he questioned.

Tommy turned to his right as Adam and Rocky kept sparring, and saw Kat, Vera and Tanya all reading a book each.

"Oh, hey, um...I'll be right back, okay." he told David.

"Okay." David said.

Tommy then walked towards the girls, while David kept watching Rocky and Adam.

Adam spun around to kick Rocky, but missed as he ducked, and then Rocky sent a side kick at Adam, who ducked to avoid it, and then blocked another side kick.

Tommy smiled while standing over the girls, while showing them the arrowhead.

"It's whole." Kat realised, touching it. "How did this happen?"

"Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Tommy explained.

The three girls turned to each other, while Tommy turned to his brother.

"Hey, David, come here?" he asked.

David walked over to them, as Rocky and Adam stopped sparring, and bowed to each other, before seeing Tommy and David.

"Hey, that guy, he looks a lot like Tommy." Adam explained.

"Yeah, he does." Rocky agreed, as they walked towards the others.

The girls all stood up as everyone gathered together.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce my brother." Tommy explained, wrapping his arm around David. "This is David Trueheart."

"Hi." Kat said, surprised as she shook David's hand. "I'm Kat."

"Hi, how you doing?" David asked.

"Tanya." Tanya said, shaking David's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"David." David said.

"I'm Vera." Vera said, shaking David's hand.

"And this is Adam and Rocky." Tommy told David, as they turned to them.

"Hey, how you doing?" David asked, shaking Adam's hand.

"Hey." Rocky said, shaking David's hand. "How's it going?"

"Good." David replied. "Very nice to meet all of you."

"You too." Kat admitted, folding her hair back.

"Yeah." Rocky said.

Bulk turned to Skull, as they'd both been listening in. "Tommy's brother, huh?" he wondered.

"He doesn't look anything like Tommy at all." Skull admitted. "I'll bet he's a faker."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Bulk explained.

"Ask him." Skull suggested, his mouth full.

"No, you numbskull. We run a background check on him." Bulk explained.

"Oh, yeah." Skull realised, his mouth full.

Bulk laughed, as he picked up two doughnuts. "Here." he said, holding one to Skull.

Skull was about to take it, when Bulk realised he'd given him the big one. He then gave Skull the smaller one before shoving the big one in his mouth, and then got up, and then dragged Skull with him, as he began to chew on his. Skull then ran back to the doughnuts and picked another two up, before Bulk wrapped his hand around his face, and then dragged him away.

"Hey, you two spar very well." David remarked, looking at Adam and Rocky.

"Thanks, man." Adam said.

"And _you're_ in to Martial Arts too?" Rocky asked.

"Absolutely." David confirmed.

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you show us some stuff?" Tommy asked. "I got an extra gear in my locker."

"Alright." David said.

"Good. We'll be back." Tommy explained, before they ran off.

"Okay." Kat said, as Rocky and Adam sat down near the girls.

"That must be Tommy's brother." Tanya joked.

"More like long-lost brother." Vera joked. "Seeing as how we've never met him before, and Tommy's just met him himself."

"Good point." Rocky agreed, touching Vera's shoulder, making her blush.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket walked towards his parents in the throne room.

"Mom, did you know one of the Rangers has a brother?" he asked.

"That's not so strange, dear. Humans do that sort of thing." Machina explained.

"But this one gave the Ranger a magic arrowhead." Sprocket explained.

"An arrowhead? How interesting." Mondo admitted. "Excellent work, Sprocket. Human beings appear to become very fond of each other. We'll kidnap Tommy's brother, exchange him for the arrowhead, and harness its power for ourselves!"

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Tommy - dressed in red karate gear - was standing near Rocky and Adam, while David - dressed in white karate gear and wearing a red headband - was standing near the girls.

"Ah, man. This should be great." Tommy told Adam and Rocky. "I'll have a chance to show David what I can really do."

Rocky and Adam chuckled as Tommy took off the arrowhead around his neck.

"Would you hold this for me?" he asked Adam.

"Yeah." Adam said, taking it.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"Good luck." Adam said, as Tommy ran forward.

David turned to the girls. "Watch this? I've been practicing this just for this moment." he explained. "Tommy's really gonna be surprised."

He then ran towards Tommy.

"Do it, man." Tanya told him quietly.

"Go David." Kat cheered, clapping her hands.

"May the best brother win, I guess." Vera deduced.

"Ready?" Tommy asked David, as they faced each other.

They both bowed to each other, as a number of other people turned to watch them both. They then got ready to fight, and then David sent a kick at Tommy, but missed as he dodged. Tommy then grabbed David's arm while sending a kick at him, but missed slightly, and then spun around, taking his brother with him, and then David tried to hit him, but he blocked it.

The girls watched in amazement of how good they both were, as were Adam and Rocky on the other side of the brothers.

David then sent a few kicks at Tommy, who managed to dodge them.

* * *

At Angel Grove High, a couple of girls were sitting in the study hall, when Bulk and Skull walked into the room - Skull like a mummy.

"Ah." Bulk breathed.

The two girls turned to them as they turned towards the computers, and then Skull sat down near one. He began pressing buttons on the keyboard randomly like he was on a piano, while Bulk stood behind him, and then touched Skull's shoulder.

"Skull, do you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Actually, I don't know anything about computers." Skull admitted. "I look like I do though, don't I?"

"Give me that!" Bulk snarled.

He then shoved Skull out of the seat, before sitting down in it himself while shaking his head. Skull sat down in the chair beside him, as Bulk began to type.

"We'll know who this David Trueheart guy is in no time." Bulk explained.

He then carried on typing.

"Uh, Bulky, did you remember to feed Rito and Goldar?" Skull asked, curiously.

"No." Bulk scoffed. "It's your turn."

"Uh, oh." Skull muttered. "You know how they get when you don't feed them."

Bulk breathed. "We better check on them." he decided.

Skull nodded in agreement.

"What if they got out?" Bulk suggested, freaking out. "Tell me you locked the garage door?"

"Uh, you want me to lie to you." Skull guessed.

Bulk turned away from him.

"Okay, uh, I locked the garage door." Skull said, sounding like a robot.

Bulk turned back to him in annoyance. "Come on." he said. "We'll get back to this later."

They then both got up.

"Ah!" Skull said, before Bulk walked off. "Remember to _save_."

They both sat back down again, and then Bulk saved what he had searched. Skull then grinned while Bulk looked annoyed, and then ran off, Skull following right behind him, knocking a chair over as he did.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Tommy blocked a punch from David by grabbing his arm while sending a kick at him, and then they spun around. Tommy then blocked a punch from David, before spinning around to kick him, but missed as he ducked.

"Whoa!" a girl said in amazement.

David then sent a punch at Tommy, who blocked it, while Tanya turned to Vera and Kat in amazement. David then sent a kick at Tommy, who dodged it, and then sent two punches at him, but he dodged those too, and then sent another kick at him, but missed as he ducked.

"Whoo!" Tanya whooped.

Tommy then spun around to upper kick David, but missed as he ducked, and then spun around again and tackled him, knocking him down.

"Oh, man!" Rocky groaned.

Tommy clapped his hands. "Hey, nice try, David." he told David, holding his hand out.

"Why'd you do that?" David asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned, confused. "That was a good move."

"But you're _better_ than me." David argued, getting up.

"David, I mean it was a lucky shot." Tommy explained. "You'll get me next time. Hey, can I buy you a juice?"

"I don't think so." David replied, before walking off.

"Hey." Tommy said, sounding hurt, as David ran off, before running after him.

David then ran out of the door, and then Tommy sighed before turning to the others - Adam and Rocky running towards them as he did.

"What's wrong with him?" Tommy wondered.

"I think you embarrassed him." Tanya suggested.

" _Really_ embarrassed." Vera added, nodding.

Tommy sighed as Adam gave him back the arrowhead. "Thanks." he sighed.

He then turned around and walked out of the door, and then Adam turned to Vera and Tanya.

"You both really think its embarrassment?" he asked.

"If either you or Rocky did it to each other, wouldn't you feel like that?" Vera questioned.

Rocky and Adam both sighed, knowing what she meant.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Klank and Orbus were all in the throne room.

"Tommy's brother has been spotted _alone_ , sire." Klank reported.

"Excellent! We'll put my plan to work immediately." Mondo decided, before turning to Klank and Orbus. "Send the Cogs to carry out _their_ mission!"

* * *

David walked out of the Youth Center in a huff, and then took his headband off, when five Cogs appeared out of nowhere all around him.

"Huh?!" he yelped, dropping the headband in shock.

He then punched one in the chest, then kicked another behind him in the chest, but then the other two grabbed him, as Tommy opened the door.

"Hey, David, I didn't mean..." he said, before seeing the Cogs holding his brother. "Hey! Let him go!"

He then ran towards David and the Cogs, and tried to grab one, just as they were all teleported away.

"I don't believe this." he sighed in annoyance.

He picked up David's headband, as the door opened, and the others came running towards him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Kat asked, as they gathered around him.

"Cogs stole David." Tommy explained.

"Don't you mean 'kidnap', if they took him?" Vera asked.

"You're right." Tommy realised.

"Billy's working on the Zeo Megazord in the repair bay." Adam explained. "He could track him down."

"Alright." Tommy sighed worriedly, before putting his communicator to his mouth. "Billy, meet us at the Power Chamber? It's important."

They then checked to see if the area was clear.

"We're clear." Vera said.

They then all teleported away.

* * *

Later in the Power Chamber, Billy had been scanning the area for David, but had had no luck.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm not getting any readings from your brother on Earth." he explained, before turning to the others.

"What about outer space?" Tommy suggested, as they gathered around Billy. "Could they have taken him to another planet?"

"Alpha has been running searches through all _known_ dimensions." Zordon explained.

"I'm afraid there's no luck yet." Alpha explained sadly.

"It's bizarre. I mean, it's as if David's dropped off the face of the galaxy." Billy explained.

"That's not possible." Tommy argued, before turning to the others. "He's got to be somewhere?"

"Don't worry, Tommy. We'll keep searching." Adam promised.

"Have you tried a Dark Dimension like the ones Rita and Zedd used to use?" Vera asked Billy and Alpha.

"We've tried searching for David in those, but there's no sign of him." Billy explained regretfully.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed. "I just found him. I can't lose him now."

* * *

In a cave somewhere, with a bunch of red and yellow paintings on the wall inside it, a small portal appeared inside, and then David and the Cogs who had him appeared in it.

"Let me go!" he demanded, struggling to break free. "Come on, man!"

The Cogs then let him go, making him fall to the floor, and then they disappeared as another portal appeared above them. David then got up and looked around the cave, before spotting the paintings.

"Cave painting!" he said, sounding surprised.

He then took a closer look at the paintings.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at Klank and Orbus in the throne room, while Machina and Sprocket watched.

"Is the prisoner secure?" Mondo asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Klank confirmed, bowing. "He is deep underground in a cave _below_ the reservation, protected by one of our _strongest_ energy fields."

"Hmm. How exciting." Machina grinned.

"The Rangers will _never_ find him." Klank explained.

"Then the time has come to ransom." Mondo decided.

"Perhaps, my dear, but why don't we raise the stakes and let them know we're _serious_ , and not to be toyed with." Machina suggested.

"I knew you just weren't factory parts, dear." Mondo grinned. "Why don't we send Mace Face."

"Oh, how dreadful." Machina remarked. "I absolutely love it."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tommy looked upset, and the others didn't know what to do.

"Come on, man." Billy said, touching his arm. "Your brother's not gone. I'm willing to bet that Mondo's somehow keeping us from detecting him."

The alarm then went off, getting the Rangers attention.

"Rangers, we have a new problem." Zordon explained.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Vera asked.

"King Mondo's creation, Mace Face, is attacking Angel Grove." Zordon explained.

Billy and the Rangers all walked towards the viewing globe, and saw explosions go off in Angel Grove.

"As you can see, it is very powerful." Zordon explained, as the viewing globe showed a spiked ball rolling through the city.

"Is the Megazord ready yet?" Tanya asked.

"I won't guarantee it, but yeah, it should work." Billy replied.

"I better call in the Red Battlezord, just to be safe." Tommy decided. "It's morphin time!"

They then brought their Zeonizers out, and then they lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left, as their arms glowed.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

The huge cannon then poked itself out of the hanger under water, and then the Battlezord tilted itself forwards, before it was blasted out of it, and then it spun around in the air.

It then arrived at the battle area, and landed on its feet, as Mace Face rolled towards it. Mace Face then jumped and hit the Battlezord right in the chest, knocking it back, causing Tommy to groan as sparks came into the cockpit.

Mace Face then rolled around, as the Zeo Megazord showed up behind him - Vera sitting in Tommy's seat at the front.

"The Battlezord's taken a direct hit!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I see that!" Vera told him.

"It's time to raise the stakes a little." Adam decided.

"I agree." Vera said.

They then swapped seats, as Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet appeared on the Megazord's head.

"You're going down, Mace Face!" Adam growled, before pressing the button.

Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet then shot green electricity at Mace Face, which hit him, before he lifted himself into the air. He then flew towards the Megazord, hitting it in the chest, and then flew towards the Battlezord, hitting it in the chest as well. It then flew back towards the Megazord and hit it, and then did the same with the Battlezord, then back to the Megazord.

On the ground, Mondo, Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs were watching the battle, Mondo sniggering. Mace Face hit the Megazord again, then the Battlezord.

"Just look at him go, Klank." Mondo said, as Mace Face hit the Megazord. "My plan is working."

"Mm-mm." Klank nodded in agreement.

"The secret of the arrowhead will soon be _mine_!" Mondo declared.

Mace Face then rolled towards the Battlezord.

"Oh, man. I've gotta get out here." Tommy realised. "Going up!"

The Battlezord then lifted itself off the ground, but then Mace Face turned himself into his monster form - which had claws for hands. He then jumped up and hit it with one of his claws, knocking it down, causing sparks to come out of it, once it hit the ground. He then flipped himself forward into the air, and then turned back into his ball mode, then flew towards the Battlezord - which had now gotten back up - hitting it in the chest, and knocked it towards the Megazord - now with Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet on, as Vera and Adam had swapped seats again.

Mace Face then turned back to his monster mode, laughing as he did, and then fired lighting out of his chest, which hit both the Zords, causing sparks to come out of them both.

"Auh!" Tommy groaned, as sparks came into the Battlezord's cockpit.

The others then groaned as sparks came into the Megazord's cockpit.

"Pull back!" Tommy ordered. "He's too strong!"

"You can run, but you can't hide Rangers!" Mace Face laughed. "If you don't give Mondo the arrowhead, I'll destroy the city and you'll _never_ see your brother again!"

The Megazord and the Battlezord turned to each other.

"No!" Tommy cried.

* * *

Later, the Rangers - without their helmets on - were in the Power Chamber, and were around a small table with Alpha and Billy - the latter of which was examining the arrowhead. (Vera was on Rocky's right)

"I don't get it, Tommy." he said, confused. "Everything reads 'normal'. It just seems like an ordinary arrowhead to me."

"My brother said it had very strong powers." Tommy explained. "Old powers."

"I don't detect _any_ powers at all." Billy told him, before picking up the arrowhead. "Sorry."

Tommy took the arrowhead off him.

"Then why would Mondo want it?" Tanya wondered.

"I don't know. David stressed that we can't give this arrowhead to anyone evil." Tommy explained.

The arrowhead then glowed yellow, and then Tommy held it close to his face while he closed his eyes.

* * *

In the cave, David wrapped his arms around himself to keep from getting cold, when a illusion of Tommy showed up near him.

"Tommy!" he exclaimed. "It's me, David!"

The illusion looked around, and then turned to David.

"Get me outta here." David begged.

The illusion didn't reply, and then David tried to grab him, but his hands went right through it, before it disappeared, leaving him confused.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Tommy still had his eyes closed while holding the arrowhead.

"I saw him." he said, before he opened his eyes. "I saw my brother."

The others looked at him confused, before he breathed.

"I've gotta try again." he sighed.

He closed his eyes again as the arrowhead glowed yellow again, while the others all watched. He then opened his eyes again as the arrowhead stopped glowing, and then saw an illusion of Sam in front of him.

"Mr. Tureheart." he breathed in surprise.

 _"Tommy, David is in a place of great danger."_ Sam explained.

"I saw a cave." Tommy explained.

The others turned to where he was looking at, but couldn't see anything.

 _"Legend says, an ancient tribe used this cave to bury its evil forever."_ Sam explained. _"No one can last long inside of it."_

Tommy then saw the illusion disappear.

"Tommy?" Rocky asked, waving his hand in front of Tommy. "Hey? You okay?"

Tommy then snapped back in reality. "Yeah. We've gotta help my brother." he told the others. "He's in real danger."

"We also have to take care of Mace Face or he'll run over the city." Adam explained.

"Not to mention completely flatten it." Vera added.

"I don't know what to do." Tommy said sadly.

"Well, I've been working on a Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord interface." Billy explained. "I might be able to combine the two and create the Zeo Mega Battlezord."

He then walked towards the computer.

"Oh, yeah." Rocky said, enthusiastically. "We could make mincemeat out of Mace Face with that."

"And give Tommy enough time to save his brother." Kat realised.

Billy sighed as he and Alpha worked. "But there's one problem." he explained.

"What's that, Billy?" Vera asked, confused.

"The interface depends solely on the Battlezord control system." Billy explained.

The computer showed the Battlezord and the Megazord standing back-to-back, and then the Battlezord raised its legs, and then moved its arms up and over, forming cannons on the Megazord's shoulders, past the bits of Zeozord V.

"Is uses a neural impulse reader to tie directly into Tommy's brain." Billy explained. "If Tommy's thoughts an emotions aren't clear, it's not gonna work."

He turned to the Rangers, and then they all turned to Tommy.

"Look, I'll be okay." he assured, glumly. "We have to try it. Alright. Back to action!"

* * *

He then arrived in the Battlezord's cockpit, while the others arrived in the Megazord's cockpit.

"Here it goes." he said.

The Battlezord and the Megazord then turned to each other.

"We're ready." Vera told Tommy, as she was in the front. "Begin interface sequence now!"

"Tommy, clear your mind." Rocky instructed. "Try to stay focused."

The Battlezord and Megazord then hit their arms together, while spreading their other arms out.

"I'm ready." Tommy assured. "Let's do it!"

The Megazord and Battlezord then stood back-to-back, but then electricity came out of their backs.

"It's not working." Kat explained.

The Megazord and Battlezord were then pushed forward away from each other, before turning back to each other.

"Sorry, guys. I just can't get David out of my mind." Tommy explained apologetically.

"Come on, Tommy." Kat said. "Concentrate."

"You can do it!" Adam told him.

"Yeah, whatever you do, Tommy, don't give up." Rocky instructed. "You gotta keep trying."

"Ready to try again?" Vera asked.

"Ready." Tommy replied.

The Battlezord and Megazord then hit their arms together, while spreading their other arms out, and then stood back-to-back again, but electricity came out of their backs again, making them move away from each other again.

On the ground, Mondo laughed as he, Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs watched the Megazord and Battlezord turn back to each other, and then to them on the ground.

"It's no use. We gotta retreat." Tommy realised.

"Right!" the others agreed, holding their fists up.

Mondo then laughed again as the Battlezord and Megazord both retreated.

"Look, they're running away, your highness." Klank explained, pointing at the Zords.

"The arrowhead is as good as ours." Mondo announced.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers all clutched their helmets, while Alpha looked at the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Mace Face is about to attack the city!"

The Rangers and Billy all turned to the viewing globe.

"Mondo's got us pinned down on two fronts!" Tanya freaked.

"Then we need two defences." Rocky deduced. "We can face of Mace Face while Tommy looks for his brother."

"That's a good idea." Kat agreed.

"Except we don't even know how to look for his brother." Adam explained.

"Adam's got a point there." Vera agreed.

"Maybe the arrowhead can help." Tommy suggested. "It showed me the cave."

"Yeah, and in the meantime, I can keep working on the Zeo Megazord Battlezord link up." Billy explained. "I might be able to bypass the control system."

"Right. Alpha, teleport me to the reservation?" Tommy asked. "I have a feeling that's a good place to start."

"Right." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

Tommy was then teleported away.

"Alright, guys, good luck." Billy told the others.

The others nodded.

"Back to action!" Vera shouted, as they touched their belts.

* * *

Tommy arrived at the reservation on his knees, and then got up, before looking at the arrowhead.

"If you've got something to show me, now's the time." he told it.

He then lifted it into the air.

"Come on, arrowhead!" he shouted, before lowering it. "Show me what you've got?"

A small sphere image appeared out of the end of it.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed.

He then turned around slightly while looking at the sphere.

"Alright, let's find my brother." he said, before he walked forward.

He then stopped slightly to look around, before he kept walking on.

* * *

Elsewhere, the others were in the Zeo Megazord, which currently had hold of Mace Face in his ball mode. It then threw him away, and then he charged into his monster mode before landing on the ground. He then got up angrily and turned to the Megazord, and fired lighting out of his chest at it, which hit it in the chest.

Three Quadrafighters then came down from the sky in a triangular formation, and then fired their sonic beams at the Megazord, hitting it again.

"Quadrafighters!" Tanya exclaimed.

"That's all we need!" Vera groaned, hitting her helmet.

Three more Quadrafighters then came down from the sky in a triangular formation, and then fired their sonic beams at the Megazord, while another lowered its wings, and then armed its cannons. It and another two then fired their sonic beams at the Megazord, hitting it and knocking it back.

"We're losing power!" Vera told the others. "Brace for impact!"

More sonic beams hit the Megazord in the chest, but it managed to stay up.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy - wearing safety goggles - held a blowtorch to the interface system for the Zeo Mega Battlezord. He then sighed as he moved it back slightly, and then held it back at the interface system.

"Billy, the Rangers appear to be in grave danger." Zordon explained.

Billy looked up at him while taking his goggles off. "I know, Zordon." he said. "And this new design for the interface system isn't working."

Alpha was working by the computer, before looking at the viewing globe. "Billy, come quick!" he cried. "I've broken through Mondo's energy shield. I've found David!"

He then laughed, and then Billy ran towards him. They both then looked at the viewing globe, and saw David pacing around in the cave, before he sat down and sighed, as the paintings began to glow.

"Alpha, am I seeing things, or are the drawings in the cave moving?" Billy asked.

* * *

In the cave, David sat on a rock.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he turned to the glowing paintings.

The paintings then came off the wall and began to move.

"What?" David asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were riding their motorcycle down a street, looking for Rito and Goldar.

"Goldar! Goldar!" Bulk called, before turning to Skull. "I can't believe they ran away."

"Rito!" Skull called. "Rito!"

"Nice monsters!" Bulk called.

He then whistled, before Skull stopped the bike. Bulk then took his goggles off.

"Come on, Skull." he said, before getting off the bike. "Give me that flier?"

Skull then took a piece of paper out of his jacket, and then gave it to Bulk. Bulk then picked up a hammer from the sidecar, and then he and Skull both walked towards a pole.

"Here." Bulk said, giving Skull the hammer.

He then put the paper on the pole, which had a picture of Rito and Goldar on, with the words 'Reward. Have you seen our pets?', as well as a phone number. He then sighed as Skull took out more pieces paper, when a car parked in a space behind them.

"Okay. Take that, bad boy." Skull said, handing him one piece.

"Mm-mm." Bulk mumbled, taking the paper.

"I'll take that bad one..." Skull said, before Bulk accidently hit him, as Lt. Stone got out of the car. "Don't mean 'you're a bad boy'. I'm talking these _things_ are bad.."

"Mm-mmm." Bulk agreed, as Lt. Stone walked towards them.

"Bulkmeyer! Skullovitch!" he said.

Bulk and Skull crumpled their papers up, before turning to the Lt., hiding the paper they'd already put up.

"What are you two men doing out during a monster alert?" Lt. Stone asked.

Skull shrugged his shoulders, while Bulk looked confused. Lt. Stone then turned to see Rito and Goldar walking down the street behind them.

"We're getting close." Rito told Goldar, as he looked around. "I can smell it."

Goldar grumbled.

Lt. Stone then pointed at them in panic. "Behind you!" he exclaimed worriedly.

Bulk and Skull turned to each other confused, but then turned around anyway. They then all saw Rito and Goldar looking around, before Rito spotted them.

"Huh? Look! There they are!" he said.

He and Goldar then ran towards them.

"Hey!" Rito called.

Lt. Stone then grabbed Bulk and Skull by the collars. "Quickly, men!" he bellowed franticly. "Retreat!"

He then dragged them away, as Rito and Goldar kept running towards them.

"Retreat!" he yelled.

"Hey!" Rito shouted. "Hey, wait! Wait! Wait! Where you going?"

He then tripped over, and then Goldar tripped over him.

"Hey!" he called, getting to his knees. "Fellas, wait up!"

Lt. Stone then drove away in his car, and then Bulk and Skull rode away in their motorcycle.

"They're gone!" Goldar cried.

"I can't believe it!" Rito scoffed. " _They_ left us!"

"No! Now we'll _never_ find our way home!" Goldar cried.

"Stop your snivelling!" Rito demanded. "We'll just have to figure out another way."

* * *

Back at the reservation, Tommy kept walking as he held the arrowhead, which was still showing the sphere.

"Come on, David." he breathed, as he stopped and spun it around in a circle. "Help me!"

He then walked on.

"Where are you?" he wondered.

He then walked near a small mountain, but then stopped when the arrowhead glowed.

"What's going on?!" he wondered franticly, as the sphere vanished. "Don't quit on me now!"

He then put his communicator to his mouth.

"Billy, I lost the image." he explained sadly.

 _"It's alright, man. We've found him."_ Billy explained. _"He's in a cave several thousand feet below you."_

Tommy looked at the ground.

 _"But it doesn't look good."_ Billy regretted.

"Alright, Billy, I'm teleporting down to him now." Tommy explained.

He then touched his belt, and then held his right hand up in the sky. He then lowered his hand, and a laser fired out of the arrowhead at the ground, and then the sphere image returned, and covered itself over Tommy. It then flew off away from the small mountain, but then arrived near another one, causing Tommy to fall out of the sphere.

"Ah!" he screamed, as he hit it.

He then groaned as he roll down it and landed on the sand.

"This can't be happening?!" he questioned himself angrily, hitting the sand with his fist. "Hang in there, David! I'll do whatever it takes to get you outta there."

The ground then began to shake.

"Whoa!" he groaned, trying to prevent himself from falling over.

He then groaned some more as he stood up, and then lighting shot down behind him, and then Mondo appeared.

"Did I hear you correctly?" he asked hopefully, getting Tommy's attention. "You'll really do _whatever_ it takes to free your brother?"

"You!" Tommy hissed.

"Good! I will gladly release your brother just as soon as you give me that arrowhead." Mondo explained.

"Hold on, Mondo, what proof do I have that you'll let him go?" Tommy asked.

"You'll just have to trust me." Mondo explained, before he laughed loudly. "Well...I'm waiting."

Tommy's hand was shaking, before he held the arrowhead to his face. "Sorry, David, but I gotta do it." he sighed regretfully.

He then walked towards Mondo, who was chuckling/

"Believe me, you're doing the only sensible thing." he told Tommy.

Tommy then gave him the arrowhead. "Alright, Mondo, you have what you want. Now release my brother!" he demanded.

"You pathetic humans and your sentimentally, will lead your planet to certain destruction!" Mondo mocked.

He then laughed.


	42. Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead?

**A/N: The intro has now been shortened.**

* * *

 **Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
 _  
..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

 _Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

 _..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Zeo, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

 _Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Mondo was laughing while Tommy stared at him in shock.

"You've made the correct decision, Power Ranger!" he laughed.

"I completed my end of the deal, I gave _you_ the arrowhead. Now it's time for you to keep your promise." Tommy told him. "Let David go, now!"

"Silence!" Mondo bellowed.

He fired lighting out of his staff at Tommy, which hit him in the chest.

"Ah!" he moaned, as he spun around slightly.

"How _dare_ you give me an order!" Mondo yelled.

He fired more lighting out of his staff, which hit Tommy and caused him to spin around, and then he was hit again, knocking him down onto his chest.

"Should've never trusted you!" he moaned, turning to Mondo.

"Not only will I discover the powers of the arrowhead, I will keep your brother captive for eternity!" Mondo announced.

He then laughed before disappearing, and then Tommy ran forward.

"Man!" he groaned, as he stopped where Mondo had been. "How can I have been such a fool!"

He then clutched his fist as it glowed red, and then punched the ground with it.

"Don't worry, David, it's not over yet." Tommy promised. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you outta there."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha saw Mace Face hit the Megazord with his claws, and then hit it again, while Billy was working on the Battlezord interface. He then kicked the Megazord, then hit it with both his claws.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

The viewing globe then showed Tommy, holding his communicator to his mouth.

"I'm afraid the Rangers are in desperate trouble." Zordon explained.

 _"Hey, Billy, how you coming along with the Battlezord interface?"_ Tommy asked.

"Oh... Ay!" Alpha said worriedly.

"Unfortunately, not so good, Tommy." Billy explained.

Alpha turned to him as he held a blowtorch to the interface. Sparks then came out of the interface, and then Billy took off his goggles.

"Billy, I've located David again." Alpha said joyfully.

Billy put the blowtorch and goggles down, then walked towards the computer, and then pressed some buttons on it, as he saw David sitting on a rock inside the cave through the viewing globe.

"Tommy, we also have a visual on your brother." he explained to Tommy.

 _"Alight, great."_ Tommy sighed in relief.

"He seems to be doing alright for the moment." Billy explained.

David then stood up.

"But there's something really weird going on in that cave." Billy explained.

Another spark then came out of the interface, just as Tommy arrived without his helmet on.

"Tommy, you gotta see this." Billy told him.

Tommy walked towards the computer, and then saw his brother in the viewing globe, looking at the drawings, which were now moving through the air _off_ the wall.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "The ancient drawings in the cave have come to life."

"David, oh, man." Tommy sighed. "I gotta find a way to free him. Zordon, what am I gonna do?"

He walked closer to Zordon as another spark came out of the interface.

"I can't choose the Rangers over my brother." he explained sadly.

"Until we can penetrate King Mondo's energy field, David is beyond our help." Zordon explained regretfully.

"But, Zordon…" Tommy argued.

"At this time, the wisest course of action would be to confront Mace Face." Zordon told him.

Tommy sighed, knowing he was right. "I agree with you, Zordon, it's just..." he tried to argue, before sighing. "Just really difficult."

Another spark came out of the interface, getting Tommy's attention, as he turned around and walked towards it.

"Billy, is this the interface system?" he asked, as Billy approached him.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, we can't use it." Billy explained sadly.

Tommy sighed sadly while looking at his helmet. "Then I'll just have to keep my thoughts clear." he realised quietly.

He then touched his forehead, a worried look on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mace Face hit the Megazord with his claws, and then hit it again, while Billy was working on the Battlezord interface. He then kicked the Megazord, then hit it with both his claws, knocking it back, causing the Rangers to moan as sparks came into the cockpit. He then hit it with his claw again, then kicked it, then kicked it again, then hit it with his claw as he ran past it, and then fired lighting out of his chest at it, hitting it in the chest.

"Now I'm gonna... Huh?!" he exclaimed, mumbling, looking up.

"Hey, guys, look!" Adam shouted, pointing at the sky. "It's Tommy!"

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"Alright." Tanya grinned.

"Nice timing." Vera admitted, sighing in relief.

The Red Battlezord spun around in the air as it headed towards the battle.

"In your face, Mace Face!" Tommy joked.

The Battlezord kept spinning around and fired lasers at Mace Face, which hit him in the chest. Mace Face then laughed before turning back into his ball mode, just as the Battlezord landed on the ground.

"That little trick's not gonna help you." Tommy told him.

The Battlezord then fired lasers out of its arms, which hit Mace Face, but as it kept firing, nothing happened, making it stop. The Megazord and Battlezord then stood beside each other, while Mace Face turned back to his normal form while laughing.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, laughing. "You didn't even dent a spike!"

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord assembly!" Tommy ordered. "I've gotta concentrate. This is for David."

The Battlezord and Megazord then hit their arms together, while spreading their other arms out, and then stood back-to-back.

 _Go, Zeo_

The Battlezord then raised its legs, while raising its arms over itself, and then they rested on the Megazord's shoulders - past the bits belonging to Zeozord V.

 _Go, Zeo_

The cannons from the Battlezord's hands then moved forward and covered up the hands.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Battlezord's head then spun around, and then covered the Megazord's head, forming the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Alright, guys!" Tommy cheered, now in the front as Vera was at the back. "Yeah, we did it!"

"Zeo Mega Battlezord!" the others chanted, raising they right arms up.

 _Go, Zeo_

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then got ready to fight.

"Now we should be able to break through Mace Face's armour." Tommy told the others.

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then powered up, moving its cannons back and forth as it did.

 _Zeo, Zeo_

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then fired lasers out of the cannons.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It kept firing the lasers, as they hit Mace Face, causing him to turn back to his normal mode.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Mace Face then fell backwards and was destroyed, and then the Zeo Mega Battlezord stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina both saw Mace Face getting destroyed in the viewing globe.

"Oh, dear." Machina said, sounding hurt.

Static then showed up on the viewing globe.

"Unfortunate, but we do have the arrowhead." Mondo assured.

"I can't see the good in having it, unless Klank has come up with something." Machina scoffed.

Klank and Orbus then entered the room.

"I've analysed the arrowhead, your majesty." Klank explained, as Orbus flew off his shoulder. "It appears to be part of a magical stone."

"Hmm." Mondo muttered interestingly.

"If the two pieces are reunited, it could have the power to control monsters." Klank explained.

"What are you waiting for? Take the Cogs and find that magic stone!" Mondo ordered.

* * *

In Bulk's garage, Rito and Goldar had made a house of cards on a table, while Bulk and Skull sat opposite them, asleep, while wearing helmets with speakers on.

"Come on." Goldar said, as Rito moved to put another card on.

His arm then shook nervously, as a loud siren rang outside, causing the cards to fall off the table, and then the siren got louder.

"You lose, bonehead!" Goldar mocked.

"Me?!" Rito questioned. "I didn't do it."

"Quiet!" Goldar ordered, as they turned to Bulk and Skull. "You'll wake them."

The siren then got louder, and then Bulk and Skull woke up.

"The all clear siren!" Bulk said joyfully.

"The Power Rangers must've defeated another monster." Skull realised.

Bulk chuckled, as Skull grinned.

Outside the garage, Lt. Stone walked past a bush, turned and saw some rakes standing up in a bucket - some with hats on - then walked towards the door, and then knocked on it.

"Bulkmeyer!" he called, causing Bulk and Skull's grins to drop. "Skullovitch! I know you're in there!"

"Lt. Stone!" Bulk exclaimed. "Hide!"

They both then screamed as they fell out of their chairs. Lt. Stone looked at the door cursorily with one eye, as Bulk, Skull, Rito and Goldar panicked and ran around the garage. Bulk and Skull then threw off their helmets, as Rito and Goldar over some boxes over, and then they all piled them up to make a wall. Once that was done, Bulk and Skull ducked their heads into dog dishes, just as Lt. Stone walked in, having heard the noise, and looked at them disappointedly.

"I, uh, have to give you two a psychosocial exam..." he explained, as they both got up, Bulk having a dog leash in his mouth.

"Okay." Bulk replied, mumbled.

"..to see if _you're_ fit to be junior officers." Lt. Stone finished, sniffing the garage.

Bulk and Skull both nodded, Bulk also holding his thumb up.

"Say, uh, you two don't have any pets, do you?" Lt. Stone asked.

They both shook they heads, Skull smirking, and then Bulk took the dog leash out of his mouth and threw it to the floor.

"I see." Lt. Stone said, before sniffing the garage again. "Gentlemen, meet me in the Youth Center in one hour."

Bulk and Skull both nodded, as Lt. Stone walked out of the garage. They both then saluted, as a box fell off the wall pile behind them, causing Skull to yelp in panic, but Bulk touched his chest reassuringly.

"He ain't quitting." Rito commented.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Alpha and the Rangers, all saw David in the viewing globe while the paintings hovered over him.

 _"Ah! You'll pay for disturbing my sleep!"_ one growled, as it turned into a monster.

"Oh, no, your brother." Kat whimpered.

"Zordon, what kind of creature is that?" Billy asked.

"I believe, it is an Autochthon monster." Zordon explained.

"A what-athon monster?" Rocky questioned, confused.

"An Autochthon." Billy told him. "It's one of the earliest inhabitants of the land."

The Autochthon began to scare David.

"It's gotta be thousands of years old." Billy explained.

"But, Zordon, aren't monsters like _that_ just myth?" Tanya questioned, walking closer to Zordon.

"No, Tanya." Zordon replied, as the others joined her. "The creature must have been formed from the evil inside the cave. Undoubtedly, its motives are different from those of the Machine Empire."

"That thing's gonna attack my brother." Tommy realised franticly.

"How long can he defend himself?" Tanya wondered.

"Zordon, isn't there anyway inside?" Adam asked, hopefully.

"No. I'm afraid King Mondo's energy shield remains impenetrable." Zordon explained.

"Meaning David's on his own?" Vera asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid so, Vera." Zordon replied.

"And King Mondo has the arrowhead too." Tommy told the others.

"Why is it so important to him?" Kat wondered.

"I'm not sure." Tommy sighed. "But I think I know how to find out."

He then turned around and walked away, leaving the others confused.

* * *

Later, he was at the reservation with Sam Tureheart, as a falcon flew over the area an screeched.

"Many years ago, this land was ruled by powerful evil spirts." Sam explained.

Tommy looked confused.

"A great warrior captured them, and imprisoned them in the arrowhead." Sam explained. "Whoever holds the arrowhead, controls these sprits."

Tommy still looked confused as he turned away from Sam. Sam then noticed him looking upset.

"Is something wrong, Tommy?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Tommy replied. "But you've already helped more than you know."

He then got up and turned to Sam.

"Thank you." he said.

He was then about to walk away, when Sam stopped him.

"If you see David, tell him it's about time he headed for home?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, I will." Tommy promised, hopefully.

He then walked off, leaving Sam all alone.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank and Orbus both walked into the throne room, where Mondo, Machina and Sprocket were all waiting for him.

"Klank, report!" Mondo ordered.

"We are still searching for the stone, however a creature is forming in the cave where we put that Power Brat's sibling." Klank reported, getting to his knees.

"Teleport the creature to the Earth's surface at once!" Mondo ordered. "I suspect it will have evil on its mind."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Alpha and the Rangers Autochthone trap David against a wall, before they were both teleported out.

"David held onto the Autochthone while it teleported." Alpha explained, walking towards the computer.

Tommy then arrived and ran towards the others.

"Tommy, King Mondo's energy field vanished." Billy explained, walking towards the computer.

"Not only that, King Mondo has teleported the monster out of the cave." Alpha explained. "And I'm afraid David went with it."

"Can we track it?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"I'm already on top of it." Billy explained. "They're at the reservation."

"Alright. Let's go, guys." Tommy told the others. "It's morphin time!"

They then brought their Zeonizers out, and then they lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left, as their arms glowed.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Red!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then arrived at the reservation, as David and Autochthone were staring at each other, getting ready to fight. The Rangers landed on their knees, and then got up and turned to them both.

"Let him go!" Tommy demanded, anger in his voice.

"No!" Autochthone barked, as he and David turning to them. "He disturbed my sleep!"

"Power Rangers!" David exclaimed, shocked.

"Deal with us first, Autochthone!" Tommy growled.

"I'll destroy it..." Autochthone shouted, as a portal opened above him, and a bunch of Cogs fell out. "Huh? Wha?"

"Oh, no, Cogs!" Tanya freaked quietly. "What are they doing here?"

One of the Cogs then turned to David and grabbed him by the arm.

"Does that answer your question, yellow?" Vera asked.

David then tried to get free of the Cog's grip.

"I don't know what King Mondo's up to, but I've got to get David out of there." Tommy told the others. "Everybody ready?"

"Uh-huh." Tanya replied.

"Yeah." Kat nodded.

"Didn't ya hear? Go get 'em!" Autochthone ordered the Cogs.

The Cogs then all charged at the Rangers - except the one holding David.

"Hi-yah!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers did their fighting poses.

They then charged at the Cogs.

Rocky jumped forward as one tried to tackle him, then Tanya jumped sideways jump as one tried to kick her, and then Rocky did a backwards handspring to avoid another's kick. Vera then jumped over one as it tried to hit her, while Tommy tried to kick another, but missed as it ducked, and then Kat then blocked one's chop attack. Adam dodged past another, before ducking under a punch from it, and then grabbed its arm, and pushed it away.

David kept trying to get free of the one that had him, while Tommy blocked ones attack, and then pulled its arm down. He then ducked, while blocking another's attack, before he punched it in the chest, and then hit a third in the chest with his elbow. Kat blocked a fourth's punch, while Tanya ran around a fifth, while Tommy spun around to kick the second, but missed as it ducked. He then ducked as the third tried to kick him, and then spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down, while Kat spun around to kick another.

"Let me help you?" Autochthone asked.

He then lowered his head, and fired rainbow colored beams at Tommy, which then hit him and knocked him over. The beams then hit Rocky, Vera and Tanya, causing them to moan, and then the beams hit Adam and Kat, causing them to moan too, knocking them all down.

"That's more like it!" Autochthone laughed.

The Cogs were now all behind him, as the Rangers got back up, and then lighting appeared near him, followed by Mondo, who was laughing loudly.

"What's Mondo up to now?" Tommy wondered.

"Your evil ways are appreciated, Autochthone." Mondo commented.

"What?! I don't even know you!" Autochthone said.

"Autochthone's not one of your lackeys, King Mondo!" Tommy explained, clutching his fist.

Mondo laughed as he turned back to the Rangers. "Soon, Autochthone and countless other creatures will be under my control." he announced, showing them the arrowhead.

"The arrowhead!" David exclaimed, as he could see it too.

"Zeo Power Kick!" Tommy shouted.

He then jumped up, and then got in a kick position - powering up his feet as he did - then dived towards the Cog holding David, and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down as it sparkled.

"Are you okay?" he asked David, touching his arm.

"Yeah, thanks." David said.

"I've got David!" Tommy told the others.

"Ha!" Mondo scoffed.

"Alright, way to go!" Tanya cheered.

"Whoo!" Kat cheered.

"Yes!" Vera cheered.

"Let's get outta here! I'll meet you back at the Power Chamber!" Tommy told the others.

"Right!" Tanya said.

"Yeah!" Rocky said.

All five of them then touched their belts, and then teleported away as they raised their right arms up.

"Take the human, if that is not to be" Mondo scoffed, as he turned back to Tommy and David. "After all, I have the _magic_ arrowhead!"

"No!" David shouted, as he tried to run at him, but Tommy grabbed him. "Rangers, you can't let him!"

"I've gotta get you to safety." Tommy explained. "Come on!"

He then touched his belt with his left hand, then raised his left arm up, and then he and David teleported away.

* * *

They then both arrived at another area of the reservation, where no one was around, both landing on their knees.

"That's better." Tommy sighed, as he got up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" David demanded, getting to his feet.

"David, look, I..." Tommy tried to explain, touching his brother's shoulder.

"Let go of me!" David snapped, bushing his arm off. "We've gotta go back!"

"Look, just try to stay clam, alright?" Tommy asked.

"You don't understand!" David snapped, before turning around. "They got the arrowhead! They must've kidnapped my brother like they kidnapped me. We've gotta stop them!"

"It's okay. I mean, as long as you're safe." Tommy assured, touching David's shoulder.

David turned back to Tommy in anger. "Me?!" he questioned. "My brother's in danger!"

"No David, he isn't." Tommy explained, shaking his head.

"How do you know?!" David demanded.

Tommy sighed, seeing no other way to convince him, and then took off his helmet, catching David by surprise.

"'Cause _I'm_ right here." Tommy explained.

"Tommy." David sighed in relief.

The two brothers then hugged each other.

"So glad you're okay." Tommy whispered.

They then parted away.

"I can't believe _my_ brother's a Power Ranger." David admitted. "The arrowhead, what happened to it?"

"It was all _my_ fault." Tommy explained sadly. "They got it away from me."

"Tommy, we've gotta get it back." David explained. "There's a stone in the forest; legends say it will activate the arrowhead's full powers. If King Mondo uses it, he can control monsters that _even_ the Power Rangers can't defeat."

Tommy sighed, looking shocked.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking down at the Earth, while Klank and Orbus stood behind him.

"Klank, we must find that magical stone." Mondo explained, annoyingly.

"Absolutely." Klank understood.

"Send out the Quadrafighters, and scout the forest!" Mondo ordered, before turning to Klank. "We will destroy the Rangers."

* * *

In the Youth Center, Lt. Stone was holding a picture, while Bulk and Skull sat with their backs to him. He then walked towards them, and then showed them the back side of the picture, which was blank.

"And this one?" he asked.

He then turned the picture around, so they could both see it. Skull then screamed while Bulk looked speechless, as he turned the picture back around, making them see the blank side.

"Monster." Lt. Stone sighed.

"Y-y-yeah, me too." Skull stuttered. "Definitely monster."

"Monster." Bulk said, as Lt. Stone pulled the picture back. "Definitely monster."

Lt. Stone then turned around and put the picture down, and then pulled up another before walking back to them.

"Okay." he said, before showing the blank side of the paper - which had a picture of a pair of furry trunks. "What do you see in this picture?"

He turned it around so Bulk and Skull could see the trunks, and they both screamed again, annoying him.

"Uh...monster." Bulk said, touching his heart, trying to clam down, as Lt. Stone pulled the picture back.

"Yeah, me too." Skull agreed. "Definitely monster."

"Monster." Lt. Stone sighed, walking away with the picture.

"Totally monster." Skull muttered. "Definitely monster."

Lt. Stone then picked up a book called 'I'm O.K. You might be nuts', and then opened it.

"We might be in need of professional help here." he told them.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers - without their helmets on - were waiting for Tommy to arrive, and when he did they all turned to him, while Billy and Vera worked at the computer.

"Tommy, is your brother alright?" Kat asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah, he's fine. I told him to wait for me at the Youth Center." Tommy explained.

Kat nodded.

"I don't want _anything_ else to happen to him." Tommy explained.

"Tommy, I think you better come take a look at this." Billy suggested.

The Rangers all then walked towards Billy and Vera.

"What?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Well, for some reason King Mondo's searching the forest near the reservation." Billy explained.

They all saw a Quadrafighter knock over some trees in the viewing globe, and then saw some Cogs searching the area around the trees.

"Does this mean anything to you or David, Tommy?" Vera asked.

"Oh, man!" Tommy groaned. "King Mondo must have overhead my brother's conversation. He's looking for the stone that'll activate the arrowhead's power."

He then sighed again.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Klank, Orbus and Sprocket were all in the throne room.

"Your majesty, we've found a stone in the forest that matches the energy readings of the arrowhead." Klank reported.

"Very good." Mondo grinned. "I'm poised on the brink of controlling the Earth's most primitive monsters."

* * *

Later, he, Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs arrived at the stone.

"Ah, the ancient stone." he awed, bringing out the arrowhead. "I can feel the power flowing forth from it!"

He then put the arrowhead on the stone, and then it glowed dark purple.

"Once I harness the power of the arrowhead, the world will be mine!" he announced.

He then raised his staff, and then fired lighting out of it at the stone.

"I'd like to see those Power Rangers try to stop me now!" he admitted loudly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and the Rangers saw the arrowhead lighting up on the stone in the viewing globe.

"We're too late!" Billy exclaimed. "King Mondo's found the spot to activate the arrowhead's full powers.

"I'm going after it." Tommy told the others, before touching his belt. "Back to action!"

* * *

The huge cannon then poked itself out of the hanger under water, and then the Battlezord tilted itself forwards, before it was blasted out of it, and then it spun around in the air.

"So, you'd like to see the Power Rangers stop you, huh?" Tommy questioned, before clutching his fist. "Well, be careful what you wish for, King Mondo."

The Battlezord then arrived at the forest near Mondo, Klank, Orbus, the Cogs and the stone, as they looked up at it.

"What's going on?" Mondo wondered.

The Battlezord then fired red star-shaped lasers out of its head, which then landed near Mondo, Klank, Orbus and the Cogs.

"Ahh!" Mondo groaned, as some of the Cogs went down.

"Sire!" Klank cried. "Your majesty!"

Tommy then jumped out of the Battlezord and landed behind Mondo, as dust swept over the area.

"Hey, bolt brain, I believe you have _something_ that doesn't belong to you!" he said.

"You wasting your time, Ranger! The ultimate power is mine!" Mondo declared, not turning around.

"Ha! Not anymore." Tommy scoffed, removing the arrowhead from the stone, as it glowed yellow. "It only works when the arrowhead touches the stone."

He then jumped away from the area.

"What?!" Mondo exclaimed, turning back to the stone. "That cursed Ranger took off with my arrowhead! I can feel the ancient powers leaving me! Klank, how could you have allowed this to happen?!"

Tommy - now standing away from Mondo, Klank, Orbus and the Cogs - put his communicator to his mouth.

"I got the arrowhead back, guys." he explained.

 **(Power Chamber)**

The Rangers all looked relived.

"Ha! Yes!" Rocky cheered.

"Yeah!" Kat cheered, as they high-fived each other.

The alarm then went off.

"Oh, man!" Rocky groaned, as they walked towards the computer, where the others were. "I don't believe it!"

"That makes two of us!" Vera groaned.

The all then saw the Autochthone in the viewing globe.

"Oh, the Autochthone's loose again." Kat moaned.

"The creature has appeared at the shore." Zordon explained.

Billy put his communicator to his mouth. "Tommy, you gotta meet the others at Angel Grove beach right away.." he explained.

 **(The forest)**

"I'm on my way." Tommy told him.

He then got ready to teleport away.

 **(Power Chamber)**

Billy turned to the others. "Alright, guys, good luck." he told them.

The Rangers then all touched their belts.

"Back to action!" Vera shouted.

* * *

They all then arrived at the beach and got ready to fight Autochthone, who turned to them.

"You again!" he scoffed.

He then fired lasers out of his chest, which then hit them all, creating a fireball as they did. He then laughed as the Rangers all got up.

"Zeo II Power Kick, now!" Tanya shouted, rasing her right leg up, then lowered it while lifting up her left.

She then lowered it while lifting her right leg up again, and then a series of kicks hit Autochthone. She then brought out her Power Clubs and began spin them around while in mid-air, which then hit him.

"All together!" Tommy ordered.

They all then did a backwards handspring. (Vera was between Tommy and Adam)

"Zeo Spinning Power Kick now!" Tommy shouted, as one by one, they crossed their arms over each other like a cross, and then held their right arms out, while putting their left hands on their hips.

They all then charged in at Autochthone, and then jumped up, and forward flipped in the air as images of their Zord shapes appeared behind them. Tommy then spun around in the air as a image of his Zord shape appeared behind him, followed by Vera, Adam, then Rocky, Tanya, and then Kat. They all then came together like a six-shaped star - the boys on the top and the girls on the bottom - and dived towards Autochthone, before charging into a energy ball, which then hit him in the chest and knocking him down.

Klank and Orbus then showed up, and looked shocked.

"What do you say, Orbus? Let's see if we can make this monster grow." Klank decided.

"It's worth a shot." Orbus agreed, lowering his head.

He then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away with ya!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Autochthone.

"You'll thank me later." he told him, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Autochthone's body, who then grew giant as the Rangers watched.

"You were right. Thanks little guy." he said.

"He didn't do it on _his own_ , you know." Klank told him, holding Orbus in his hand. "Now, go get 'em!"

"We need Zeozord power now!" Tommy shouted, holding his left fist by his chest, and then held his right arm up.

The Zeozords then all arrived in the area, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

"Initiate Zeo Megazord assembly!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them, and then Zeozord VI retracted its wings. Zeozord IV - already joint its feet up - then attached itself to Zeozord III - already in the Megazord's arm shapes - and then the two parts of Zeozord V - having already split itself up - landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's head, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Let's send this walking fossil back to the stone age." Tommy told the others - who all rasied their right arms.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Come on?!" Autochthone dared, charging in.

He then tried to ram the Megazord, but it grabbed his head, and then they got locked in a grapple. Autochthone then laughed as he broke free, then ran past the Megazord while hitting it in the chest, and then he turned around and rammed it with his head. He then tried to ram it again, but it punched him in the head, and then again in the chest.

"Ow!" he moaned, before the Megazord punched him again. "Ah!"

He then charged past the Megazord, hitting it in the chest as he did, then turned around and fired rainbow colored beams out of his mouth, which then stuck to the Megazord like silly string. He then laughed and fired purple silly string out of his left hand, while firing orange silly string out of his right, and then they both stuck to the Megazord. He then laughed again as he fired lighting out of his chest, which then hit the Megazord.

"Ah, man!" Tommy moaned, barely being able to see as the cockpit window was covered with silly string. "Red Battlezord now!"

The Battlezord then spun around in the air as it came into the battle area.

"Huh?" Autochthone mumbled, turning to it.

Tommy then teleported himself into the Battlezord's cockpit. "That's enough!" he shouted.

The Battlezord then fired red star-shaped lasers out of its head, which then hit Autochthone.

"Ah!" he groaned, as he moved back, dropping the silly string in his hands as he did.

The Battlezord then landed on the ground, and then got ready to fight.

"This oughta stop ya!" Tommy told Autochthone.

The Battlezord then fired lasers out of its arms at Autochthone, hitting him fight in the chest.

"Ah!" he groaned, but kept himself up.

"Autochthone's tougher than I thought!" Tommy moaned.

In the Zeo Megazord, Tanya was sitting in the front seat - as it had Zeozord II's Battle Helmet on - while Vera sat in hers.

"Hey, Tommy, it looks like we're gonna have to link up again! What do you say? Can you do it?" Tanya asked, before pressing the button.

Zeozord II's Battle Helmet then fired lasers at Autochthone, which hit him in the chest, and knocked him down.

"I think so." Tommy breathed. "Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord assembly!"

The Battlezord and Megazord then stood beside each other, and then hit their arms together, while spreading their other arms out, and then stood back-to-back, before lowering their arms.

 _Go, Zeo_

The Battlezord then raised its legs, while raising its arms over itself, and then they rested on the Megazord's shoulders - past the bits belonging to Zeozord V.

 _Go, Zeo_

The cannons from the Battlezord's hands then moved forward and covered up the hands.

 _Zeo, Zeo_

The Battlezord's head then spun around, and then covered the Megazord's head, forming the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Let's put an end to this prehistoric creep!" Tommy announced, as the others raised their right arms.

Autochthone then got back up. "Why you?!" he snarled. "I'll..."

"I think this calls for some extra firepower." Tommy decided.

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then fired lasers out of the cannons.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers  
_ _Zeo, Power Rangers_

The lasers then hit Autochthone in the chest.

"Ah, that's hurts! Snap at it!" he groaned, before he was destroyed.

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was fuming.

"I can't believe all that _precious_ evil, just slipped through my royal gears!" he moaned. "What a waste of a _magic_ arrowhead's power! The Rangers will pay dearly for thwarting the Machine Empire!"

* * *

In the Youth Center, Lt. Stone, now holding another picture - this one of a gingerbread man - walked towards Bulk and Skull, and then showed it to them.

"Ah!" they both whimpered.

Lt. Stone sighed in annoyance. "Another monster, I suppose?" he assumed.

"Uh, that one looked like a Putty." Bulk explained.

He then turned to Skull as Lt. Stone turned around and put the picture down.

"Remember the Putties?" Bulk asked Skull.

Skull nodded, as Lt. Stone picked up a book and a pen. Bulk and Skull then put a finger to their lips, and began moving it to make a noise similar to Rita's Putties.

"Alright, let's check your results." Lt. Stone said, walking towards them.

He then sat down in the gap between the pair of them, and then opened the book up - which was the same one he looked in before. He then closed the book, while Bulk looked at him, and Skull rocked himself back and forth.

"This test shows that _you two_ think about, almost nothing but monsters." Lt. Stone explained.

"Well, does that mean we can't be Junior Officers?" Bulk questioned, as Skull shook his head.

"Well, in _any_ other city, yes." Lt. Stone explained. "But..."

He then stood up, and then Bulk and Skull followed.

"..because we are constantly under attack..." Lt. Stone went on, closing the book. "..this book says, that we need people like you."

Bulk and Skull then grinned while he shook his head, and then walked off.

"Yes!" Bulk cheered, holding his fist up.

"Yes!" Skull cheered, holding his up.

They then high-fived each other, and then walked away as Tommy came in with the arrowhead, who then spotted David by the counter. He then walked towards him, as his brother turned around to him.

"Tommy!" he said, shocked. "You're okay?"

Tommy laughed. "That's not all!" he grinned, showing David the arrowhead.

He then tossed it to David, who then caught it.

"The arrowhead! I don't believe it. You've got it back!" David said in amazement.

Tommy clapped his hands as he walked towards David, as Billy and the other Rangers all came in and sat down at a table. Tommy and David then sat down at the counter, and then David looked at Tommy's friends by at the table.

"Hey, Tommy, your friends, are they...are they who I think they are?" David asked quietly, thinking the others were Power Rangers.

"Yeah, they are." Tommy confirmed. "Well, all but Billy."

"Does he know?" David asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Well, he used to be one, but now he just helps in the Power Chamber." Tommy explained quietly.

"Oh." David said. "This is _too_ wild. _This_ got us into a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, but it also helped me find you." Tommy reasoned.

David sighed. "What we gonna do about it?" he wondered.

"I don't know." Tommy admitted.

He then touched the arrowhead, and then it split into two again, surprising both brothers.

"Guess we're supposed to hold onto these separately." Tommy deduced.

David smiled in agreement. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for the way I acted." he apologised. "How crazy you were, running out, getting captured and all."

"Ah, come on, I mean, that wasn't your fault." Tommy assured.

"I spend most of my time on the reservation." David explained. "I thought if...you weren't busy fighting monsters, we could, uh, hang out?"

"Are you serious?" Tommy asked, grinning. "Of course."

David smiled.

"Man, I'd love that." Tommy told him. "After all, you're my brother."

The two then high-fived each other, and then linked their hands together, while holding up their halves of the arrowhead.


	43. Turst in Me

**A/N: This is another of my favourites.**

* * *

 **Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
 _  
..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

 _Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

 _..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Zeo, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

 _Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Outside the Youth Center, Lt. Stone stuck his head out from behind a bush, and then looked at the Youth Center through a pair of binoculars. He looked and saw a Hot Dog vender outside the place, as well as a souvenir shop for a martial arts expo.

"I'll find you, Bulkmeyer and Skullovtich." he said. "There's not a disguise in the world that can fool Lt. Stone."

He then lowered the binoculars from his eyes.

"Hmm! No sign of _them_ yet!" he moaned.

He then turned to his right while putting the goggles back to his eyes, and then walked away in that direction.

As he left, a boy walked over to the Hot Dog vender, and then put some money on it.

"One with mustard please?" he asked.

The vender then lifted up the cover to the cooker, and then a hand came out of it holding a Hot Dog.

"Uh...here you go, kid." the vender said - who happened to be Bulk wearing a fake moustache - as he gave the boy the Hot Dog. "It's all yours."

The boy then walked off, his eyes wide in amazement.

Bulk then closed the lid of the cooker, but then quickly opened it again as stream came out of it, before showing Skull inside, although he was squeezed tight. He then moved his hand over the stream to move it away, as Skull coughed.

"Skull, you are _gonna_ get us caught!" Bulk warned. "What are you doing? You want us to blow our _undercover_ assignment?"

Skull coughed. "I'm starting to cramp!" he groaned.

"Come on, Skull!" Bulk cried. "If Lt. Stone _finds us_ , we're gonna flunk the undercover test!"

"Fine!" Skull groaned. "But next time, _you_ get in the box, you understand me? I'm sick and tired of having my foot in my face..."

Bulk sighed, and then shoved a Hot Dog in Skull's mouth - shutting him up - and then closed the lid on him.

"Hi, how you doing?" he asked, as another boy showed up.

"One please?" the boy asked.

"Sure." Bulk grinned, taking the money. "No problem."

Meanwhile, Vera, Rocky, Tanya and Billy were all walking towards the Youth Center.

"So _she's_ suppose to be amazing." Billy explained, as they were going to see a female martial artist.

"Yeah. Heard a lot about her." Rocky admitted.

"Must've been brought up like me or something." Vera deduced. "Taught by a relative who's pretty good."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rocky agreed.

"I'm so excited about this demonstration." Tanya admitted. "Wait, so she can defend herself against _three_ guys at the same time?"

Vera and the boys didn't answer her.

"Make you boys a little nervous?" Tanya asked, grinning.

"Ha!" Rocky scoffed, as they walked towards the door.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, a girl was moving her head, while a couple of boys were practicing some punches and kicks. Vera, Tanya, Billy and Rocky then came in and saw them all, as they walked over to a bench. The girl then turned around as the four of them sat down on the bench - which had several other people sitting on as well.

"She's on." Tanya whispered.

"Alright, let's do it." one boy said.

The girl was then surrounded by three boys - all of whom were wearing karate gear - and then the four of them bowed.

"Hiyah!" the girl shouted, as they got ready to fight.

The boys then began to circle her, as she turned around. She turned lightly left, then slightly right, and then one boy charged at her, but she dodged him. The three boys then began to circle her again, as she turned from left to right. One then tried to hit her, but she dodged it and kicked him in the back from behind, then blocked a punch from the second, before punching him herself, and then hit him with her knee, then kicked the third in the chest as he came at her from behind.

Billy, Rocky, Vera and Tanya all watched in amazement, as the girl turned around, and the two boys behind her turned back to her. One then spun around to kick her, but missed as she ducked, then she kicked him in the chest, and then kicked him again, knocking him down. She then blocked a chop attack from the other, then punched him in the chest, then grabbed his arm and flipped him over, before punching him in the chest again.

Everyone then clapped and cheered while getting up, while the girl helped the boy up, and then she bowed to the audience.

"Now, that was incredible." Billy admitted.

"I don't know about you, but I'm impressed." Tanya admitted.

"That makes two of us." Vera admitted.

The girl then walked backwards as one of the boys patted her arm.

"Great job." he commented.

The girl then picked up a white stick and then spread it out, reveling it to be a blind walking stick.

"She's blind!" Tanya exclaimed, as she and the others looked shocked.

"Amazing." Billy admitted.

"I wonder how she got so good then?" Vera wondered.

Everyone got up and clapped and cheered again.

"We've _gotta_ go over and meet her." Rocky told his friends.

He then walked over to the girl, and then Tanya and Billy followed, and then Vera slowly after them. The girl then sat down on a bench when the four of them made it to her.

"Uh, excuse me, Penny..." Rocky said. "Um...I'm Rocky and... these are my friends, Billy, Vera and Tanya."

"Hi." Penny said.

"That was _really_ , really incredible." Tanya remarked.

"Some of the best work I've seen." Vera admitted.

"Thanks." Penny said.

"Yeah, where'd you learn how to do all _that_?" Billy asked.

"You mean, because I'm blind?" Penny guessed.

"Uh..." Billy muttered.

"Well, no, I mean...we just want to know who taught you marital arts." Rocky explained.

"My father." Penny told them.

"Well, we just wanted to say how much we enjoyed watching..." Rocky said, as Penny got up, but then knocked over her bag, causing the stuff to fall out. "Oh. We got that."

They then bent down to pick up her stuff.

"That's okay, I can get it." Penny told them. "I don't need your help."

"No, really, it's not a problem." Billy assured, as he gathered her things up.

"Well, it is a problem for me." Penny explained.

The four friends looked surprised, as she picked up her things.

"Please, I don't need your help." she told them.

She then got up and walked away while carrying her things, as the four friends got up and turned to her, looking confused.

"What was that all about?" Tanya wondered.

"I have no idea." Rocky said quietly.

"I know what you mean." Vera agreed. "I mean, we were just trying to help her, and she thinks it's a problem. It doesn't make sense."

"You can say that again." Billy agreed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was watching more Cogs being built in the factory.

"What good is it to keep making Cogs, if the Rangers kept turning them into scrap metal?" he questioned himself. "They're absolutely worthless! I'm sick and tired of wasting valuable materials on robots that _always_ end up as junk!"

Klank and Orbus then entered the room.

"But, your majesty, Orbus and I have a plan that won't use up any _new_ materials at all." Klank explained.

"Well, go on?" Mondo asked. "Elaborate?"

"It's a lovely idea, and it all begins in our component dump." Klank explained.

They all turned to the viewing globe, as it showed their component dump.

"You'll see, my king, we're using _old_ parts to make a whole _new_ robot." Orbus explained. "I give you, Defector."

Lighting then came out of the sky over the component dump, and then Defector's hand lifted up, and then his own pieces together dragged themselves together. The wires inside him then joint up, and then he came to life, as Mondo, Klank and Orbus watched him in the viewing globe.

"Very cleaver." Mondo remarked. "But tell me, Klank, what makes your robot any better than the junk it's created from?"

"It's all in the way we plan to use him, your majesty." Klank explained.

"We'll have Defector go _undercover_. He'll gain the Rangers trust and lure them to a place where we'll be able to destroy them." Orbus explained.

"And their trust will be their downfall." Mondo realised. "Bring this new robot to me."

* * *

Penny walked out of Youth Center, using her stick to guide her. She walked past the Hot Dog vender - which didn't have Bulk and Skull near it, as they had put a sign up saying 'out to lunch' - when Rocky came running up behind her.

"Penny!" he called. "Wait up?"

Penny then stopped when he made it to her.

"Hey, whatever I said..." Rocky said.

"You didn't say anything." Penny explained. "Just try to understand, I don't want your help."

She then began to walk off.

"Well, look, I'm sorry if we offended you. I was just trying to be nice." Rocky explained.

"I didn't ask for your help, and I don't need it." Penny told him.

She then walked away while Rocky looked confused and annoyed, then turned around and walked back to the Youth Center.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Penny was reading to a bunch of kids in the study hall - even through she couldn't see the words, while Tommy walked past her with a book.

"..and then the boy ran and ran through the forest, until he finally found, the magic tree." she read.

Tommy walked towards a table Rocky was at - with Kat sitting behind him at a computer.

"This was the very same tree that his grandfather had told him about. It was the tallest tree in the whole forest..." Penny read, as Tommy sat down beside Rocky. ".. and he began to climb it. The boy climbed all the way..."

"Wow. Look how great she is with those kids?" Rocky asked, staring at Penny.

"..and when he reached the top, he could see the whole world stretched out before him." Penny read.

Rocky sighed in amazement as Kat turned to him and Tommy.

"Why does she have such a tough time with me?" Rocky wondered.

"Well, maybe it's because the kids don't feel sorry for her." Kat suggested.

"And that's the end, children." Penny told the kids, as Rocky turned back to her. "So you see, we can read and do just about everything that you can. Blind people really aren't a lot different from everybody else, and you shouldn't tree them any different either."

A boy then put up his hand. "Uh, Penny." he said.

"Yes?" Penny asked, as the boy lowered his hand.

"How do you do things without being able to see?" he asked.

"Well, blind people really have to learn to trust in their other senses." Penny explained. "Sometimes, we can develop ghost _senses_ to do some pretty neat things."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, confused.

"Why don't you sit here and I'll tell you." Penny suggested, patting her knees.

The boy then got up and sat on Penny's knee.

"Now, Roger...I'll bet you had peanut butter and jelly for lunch?" Penny guessed.

"Yep." Roger confirmed.

The others kids giggled in amazement.

"Alright." a girl said.

"And..." Penny said, rubbing Roger's face. "..you have...oh, you have a little scar right here. Right next to your chin."

"I got it rollerblading." Roger explained.

"Ha! See, all it takes is a little trust in your own senses." Penny explained.

The two then hugged as the other kids awed, while Rocky smiled at her.

Nearby, Vera was peeking round a corner and saw the whole thing, feeling slightly upset.

"I guess he likes people who are kind and good with kids." she sighed, staring at Rocky.

"Who?" a voice asked.

Vera turned and jumped when she saw Tanya behind her.

"Tanya, don't scare me like that, okay?" she asked.

"Sorry." Tanya apologised. "You're talking about Rocky aren't you?"

Vera sighed. "How'd you guess?" she asked.

"I've seen you blush whenever he touches you." Tanya explained.

"Oh." Vera muttered.

"I'm sure nothing's going on there." Tanya assured.

"Well, what about you and Adam?" Vera questioned. "I've noticed you've both been pretty close since you broke up with Shawn?"

"I..." Tanya blushed, shocked by what she said.

"Don't worry. I won't tell if you won't." Vera assured.

"Thanks." Tanya said, smiling.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was staring at Defector, who was with him in the throne room.

"Defector, gain the trust of the Rangers and convince them you are on _their_ side!" Mondo instructed.

"I _like_ the Power Rangers." Defector said, acting. "They're my heroes. I won't hurt them. I just want to be friends."

"That sounded very sonsire." Mondo remarked. "Now, go down to Earth. It's time for you to make friends with the Power Rangers!"

Defector was then thrown out of the palace and shot down towards the Earth.

* * *

In the park, Lt. Stone was walking past some statues - along with some kids - before he stopped a boy.

"Bulkmeyer?" he asked.

"No." the boy replied.

Lt. Stone then let the boy go, and then they both walked off in different directions. He then walked towards another statue and then patted it, unaware that Bulk and Skull were disguised as two more statues behind him. He then turned and walked between the two of them - as they had their arms raised - and then stopped in front of them.

"I'll find you." he promised, as they both moved their arms and twirled them around. "Don't you worry about that."

He then turned around to them both as they froze, and then turned back around and walked off. They both then moved again slightly, as Lt. Stone walked past Penny, who was sitting down with a girl.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your dog will show up." Penny assured.

"Well, I hope so." the girl hoped, as she got up and ran off.

Bulk and Skull then mumbled as they moved slightly with their eyes closed.

"He's gone, boys." Penny told them.

They both opened their eyes and turned to each other.

"How did she know we're here?" Skull wondered, as they turned to Penny.

"She must have heard us breathing." Bulk suggested.

"Actually, one of you could use some deodorant." Penny explained.

Bulk then sniffed his armpit, and then he and Skull lifted up the stalls around them both, and then walked off sideways.

A few minutes later, Rocky came running over to Penny, as she put her bag around her back.

"Penny! Hi. It's Rocky." he explained.

"Hi." Penny said.

"Look, I just wanted to say that...I'm really sorry about yesterday." Rocky said, touching her shoulder. "I understand how hard it must be sometimes."

"Thank you." Penny said, touching his hand. "I appreciate that."

Rocky then let go of her shoulder as she got up.

"I know you were _really_ terrific at the Youth Center..." Rocky remarked, as they walked off. "..and good with those kids too."

"Why, thanks." Penny blushed. "I'm gonna teach well when I get out of school. There's so much that I want to say to other blind kids."

"Well, you'd really be an inspiration." Rocky commented, patting her arm.

"Well, I just wanna let them know that they could lead a perfectly normal life." Penny explained, before they stopped. "Rocky?"

"Yeah?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Would you like to walk me to the bus stop?" Penny asked.

"Well, it would be my pleasure." Rocky told her.

He then wrapped her arm under his, and then they both laughed as they walked away. As they did, Vera peeked her head out from behind a statue, looking slightly jealous.

"I guess he must like her more than I thought." she sighed, before walking away.

Rocky and Penny then passed a tree, as Lt. Stone walked near them - holding a piece of wire like a tracker. He then stopped near Bulk and Skull - who'd both frozen themselves again - when a dog walked over to Skull.

"No dog!" he hissed. "Bad dog!"

"No! No! No, go!" Bulk hissed. "Go!"

The dog then jumped and landed standing up on his back paws.

"No!" Bulk hissed.

The dog then barked.

"Beat it!" Bulk hissed. "Take a hike!"

The dog then barked again.

"No doggie!" Skull hissed. "Bad doggie!"

"Shoo!" Bulk hissed. "Get away! Get outta here!"

The dog then lifted one of his back legs up.

"No, no!" Bulk hissed.

Skull turned to the dog. "Beat it!" he snarled.

The dog then ran off, and then Lt. Stone was dragged away for some reason.

"Now Lt. Stone will _never_ find out who we are." Skull said.

"Yeah." Bulk grinned. "We must be pretty convincing, huh?"

He then widened his eyes, realising he'd moved before freezing himself up, and then Skull did the same. Once they did that, the little girl from earlier walked between them both looking around, and then turned around to them.

"Excuse me, have you seen my little dog around here?" she asked, as Lt. Stone got dragged away in the opposite direction from earlier. "He got away."

Bulk and Skull turned to each other, then turned back to the girl, and then pointed to their left.

"Thanks, misters." the girl said happily, before running off in that direction.

Skull then held his hand up with a 'O' shape in it. "No problem." he said.

"Don't mention it." Bulk grumbled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rocky and Penny were walking along a street towards the bus stop, when Penny suddenly stopped.

"Rocky..." she said, getting him to stop - their arms still linked. "..do you hear something kinda like a high-pitched whine?"

Rocky's communicator then beeped.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"Uh..." Rocky mumbled, slipping his arm away from Penny's. "Penny, look, there's a seat right here."

He then helped her sit down in it.

"And, um, I'm just gonna check out that-that noise." he told her. "Well, both noises actually."

He then walked off.

"Okay." Penny said, taking her bag off her back.

Rocky then ran and hid behind a small wall. He then checked to see if she hadn't moved, and then put his communicator to his mouth.

"Alright, go ahead, Zordon?" he asked quietly.

 _"The sensors have picked up something less than a hundred yards from you."_ Zordon explained.

 **(Power Chamber)**

"I'll have the other Rangers join you, Rocky." Zordon explained.

 **(The street)**

"That must have been what Penny heard." Rocky deduced. "Alright, I'm on it."

He then peeked round to see if Penny had heard him, but she didn't move a muscle.

"It's morphin time." he whispered.

He then brought their Zeonizer out, and then he lifted his arms, then checked to see if Penny had moved, but she hadn't, and then crossed his right arm over his left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

He leaned against the wall. "Time to track down that noise." he told himself.

He then moved out from behind the wall and walked away slowly while keeping his eyes on Penny, before he turned and ran away.

* * *

He then made it to the top of a rooftop.

"So, King Mondo wants to try us again, huh?" he assumed, as he saw Defector.

"No, please! I'm not here to fight!" Defector begged, as Rocky got ready to fight.

"We're here, Rocky!" a voice shouted.

Defector turned around and saw Tommy standing behind him near a ladder. He then turned and saw Adam on a roof generator.

"Yeah!" he called.

Defector then turned and saw Kat near a water generator, then Tanya on top of a crate, and then Vera near some fan generators.

"Wait, I won't harm you." he assured, running towards the fans, before the Rangers surrounded him. "I escaped from King Mondo. I don't want to fight anyone _ever_ again."

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Vera muttered.

"I'm not cut out for evil." Defector whimpered.

"A good robot!" Kat scoffed. "Why should we believe you?"

"Trust me!" Defector begged. "I really don't want any trouble."

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us?!" Vera asked, accusingly.

"You've got to believe me, I don't want to fight!" Defector begged. "I'm telling the truth."

He then jumped off the building, and ran off, as the Rangers ran to the place he jumped.

"After him!" Tommy ordered.

He then jumped off the building, followed by Rocky and Tanya, then Adam and Kat, and then finally Vera. They then all landed on the ground on their knees, and then turned to their left.

"There he goes." Tommy told the others, pointing at Defector.

They then all began to run after him, but suddenly stopped when they lost him.

"Where is he?" Rocky wondered.

"I wish I knew." Tommy admitted. "I know. This is _too_ weird, guys. It's like he vanished into thin air."

They then looked around.

"Do you think that robot could be telling the truth?" Kat asked.

"One of King Mondo's robots _good_?" Adam questioned in disbelief. "I don't think so."

"I'm with Adam." Vera agreed. "It smells fishy and doesn't make sense."

"Well, I don't know." Rocky admitted, as Penny came walking down a set of stairs behind them. "The creature _really_ didn't seem to want to fight us."

"Rocky, is that you?" Penny asked, getting the Rangers attention.

"Huh?" Adam mumbled.

"Oh, no." Rocky yelped quietly. "It's Penny."

"What's going on?" Penny asked. "Who are you with?"

"You better go talk to her, Rocky." Kat suggested. "We'll cover for you."

"Yeah, go on!" Vera scoffed.

"Thanks." Rocky told them, surprised by Vera's tone.

He then ran towards Penny while powering down - due to Penny being blind, he'd hadn't broken Zordon's rule about keeping your identity secret.

"Yeah, it's me." he assured, taking Penny's hand. "I'm here, right here."

The others then ran towards them both while staying morphed.

"I'm, uh... I'm with, uh...the Power Rangers." Rocky explained.

"Did either of you notice anything strange around here?" Tanya asked.

"If you mean 'something really big jumping off the roof and running away', it went that way." Penny explained, pointing to her right.

The Rangers all turned to where she was pointing.

"Great!" Tanya sighed. "Thanks."

They all then heard a noise and turned left.

"Huh?" Tanya muttered.

"What was that?" Vera wondered.

They all then saw the girl from earlier chasing her dog, as it ran towards the street.

"Scruffy, come back!" she called. "Hey! Scruffy! Scruffy, wait! Scruffy! Scruffy!"

Scruffy didn't listen as he kept running towards the road.

"Scruffy, no!" the girl cried.

Scruffy then ran onto the road as a car came towards him.

"Look out!" Kat shouted.

Defector then jumped out of nowhere, and scooped Scruffy off the road before the car hit him.

"There you go, little doggie." he said. "Safe and sound."

"Huh?!" the Rangers exclaimed.

"What?" Rocky questioned.

"Trust me, Power Rangers, I promise I'm only here..." Defecator assured, putting Scruffy on the ground. "..to help."

Scruffy then ran towards the girl, who then picked him up.

"Scruffy, are you okay?" the girl asked.

She then kissed him and turned to Defecator.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." she said, before walking off with Scruffy in her arms.

"You're _very_ welcome, little girl." Defecator said. "Any time."

He then disappeared.

"What was that?!" Penny asked.

"Uh...I don't know, but... Uh, we'd better get outta here before it comes back." Rocky told her, taking her arm.

They then began to walk off, as Rocky kept looking back at the Rangers.

"Come on." he told Penny.

He then turned back to the Rangers.

"Thanks, Rangers." he said.

The Rangers all held their thumbs up at him and Penny, although Vera had hers slightly lower than the rest.

"We appreciate your help." Tommy told them.

"How do he explain that?" Kat wondered, turning to the others. "He saved the girl's dog."

"What's up with that?" Tanya wondered.

"You got me." Vera told them, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. We better get to the Power Chamber and check this out." Tommy decided. "It wouldn't surprise me..."

"Right." Kat agreed.

"..if it was part of King Mondo's plan." Tommy explained.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

* * *

Later, all five of them were in the Power Chamber with Alpha, as Billy was in the Zord hanger. They had all put their helmets down by the chambers, and were pacing around the room - except Vera who was helping Alpha.

"That monster must know _everything_ about King Mondo and his armies." Kat explained, as she walked towards Alpha's right - as Vera was on his left. "If we could trust him, he could give us the advantage we need."

"Yes, and I could finally have some company of my _own_ kind." Alpha realised.

Tanya grinned at him as she walked towards him.

"Uh...no offence, Rangers." he stuttered.

Kat patted his arm.

"And you've still got Billy around here." Vera pointed out. "It's not like you're alone here with Zordon."

She quickly looked up at Zordon.

"No offence." she said quickly.

"None taken, Vera." Zordon said.

Tommy then walked in front of the computer the others were at. "It's worth a shot." he told them. "Let's not forget, it's probably a trap."

The others nodded.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Klank and Sprocket had all seen the whole event in the park through the viewing globe.

"The dog was a nice touch." Klank commented.

"Now we'll invite the Rangers to our surprise parting." Mondo explained, before lifting his staff up and chuckling. "Yes."

"And when they come to save Defector..." Sprocket explained.

"They'll be in for the surprise of their lives." Mondo finished.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Defector showed up on the viewing globe laughing.

"We have an image." Zordon explained, as Alpha and Vera worked at the computer, while the others walked towards the viewing globe. "King Mondo's Cogs are attacking the robot."

Vera turned away from the computer and turned to the others.

"See, that proves his story." Tanya deduced. "Why would King Mondo want to destroy him if he hadn't escaped."

"Right, Tanya. I have already dispatched Rocky to investigate." Zordon explained.

Vera looked down slightly. "Be careful, Rocky." she hoped quietly.

* * *

At the quarry, Rocky stuck his head out from behind some rocks, and saw Defector surrounded by Cogs. One then charged at him, but he knocked it aside with his bladed hand, then spun around and knocked another aside with it.

"Whoa!" Rocky said, amazed. "He's being attacked!"

More Cogs then stood at the bottom of a small hill, with Klank on top of it.

"Zeo Ranger III is on the ridge." Klank explained. "But we must lure the others here too. Make me proud, Defector."

"You will never take me back to fight for King Mondo!" Defector shouted, lookin up at Klank.

"Cogs, attack the traitor!" Klank ordered.

The Cogs then opened their helmets up, and fired blasts out of its eyes at him, hitting him in the chest, and making him fall to his knees.

"Never!" he groaned loudly, clutching his chest.

Lighting then came out of the sky, and then Mondo showed up in the quarry.

"How dare you deify, King Mondo, you insolent bucket of blots!" he snapped, walking forwards. "You'll pay for crossing the royal house of gadgetry!"

He then sniggered.

Defector then broke away from the Cogs that had hold of him, and then hit Klank with his bladed arm before turning to Mondo.

"I show you defiance!" he shouted.

"You fool!" Mondo yelled.

Defector then charged angrily at him, and then slashed him with his blade in the chest. Mondo then hit him with his staff, and then he fell and rolled down the hill, as Rocky watched.

"Man! I gotta help him." he realised.

He then got up.

"It's morphin time!" he shouted.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

He then did his fighting pose, and then jumped down towards Defector, who was now surrounded by Cogs. Rocky then blocked ones staff as it tried to hit him, then did the same with another's, before getting close to Defector and kicking a third away from him.

"Thank you." Defector said, getting up.

He then ran off, as Rocky blocked an attack from the first Cog's staff, and then hit it in the chest with his knee.

"Prefect!" Klank grinned.

He then fired a blue laser out of his eye.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers and Alpha saw Rocky and Defector get hit by Klank's laser, knocking them over.

"Look, it's Rocky!" Adam exclaimed.

"He's in trouble!" Vera said, worriedly, covering her mouth.

"Let's go, guys." Tommy told the others, before they touched their belts. "Back to action!"

* * *

They then all arrived at the quarry, as some Cogs charged at Rocky - who was now back on his feet. One was about to poke him with his staff, when Tommy jumped off a cliff, and kicked it away from Rocky.

"Aye, they're here." Klank grinned, observing them.

"Thanks, man." Rocky said, as Tommy ran in front of Rocky.

The others then ran over a slope, as Cogs charged at them. Adam and Kat then both blocked an attack from one's staff each, and then Kat fought past hers while Adam twisted his around and punched it in the back. Tommy then grabbed the ends of two's staffs and pulled them away to his side, while Vera blocked another's attack, then turned around and pulled it over her shoulder.

"I'll destroy them all!" Mondo snarled.

He then fired lighting out of his staff, which then hit Defector and the Rangers, knocking them all down, setting explosions off as they moaned.

"Splendid." Mondo grinned.

He then fired more lighting at them as they laughed. The lighting then hit them all as they got back up, and then they were knocked aside. He then fired lighting at the top of the cliff near them, causing some boulders to start falling down towards them all as they got up. They then all looked up and then ran away, as Mondo fired more lighting at them, and then one lighting bolt hit them as the boulders stopped coming down, knocking them all down.

Tommy then moaned as he pulled himself up, before spotting Klank holding a remote in his hands. "What's that?!" he demanded.

Klank turned to them. "Now, Rangers, I have a little surprise for you." he told them, turning the knob on the remote.

Defector then got to his feet, and then moaned as he touched his head. The Rangers - now all standing up themselves - all watched him.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Rocky asked franticly, running towards him.

He then touched Defector's arms, when he suddenly lifted them, and then punched him in the chest, knocking him down towards the others.

"Are you okay?" Vera asked, worriedly, touching his arm.

"Suckers!" Defector yelled.

He then fired a blast out of his bladed arm, which then hit all the Rangers, and knocked them down - Rocky rolling away to his right.

"Look out, guys, it's a trap!" he yelled, trying to get back up. "This robot's working for King Mondo after all!"

Defector then laughed before firing another blast at Rangers, which exploded right in front of them all. Another blast then went off near them all as they ran away, knocking them all - except Rocky - off the cliff, and then they rolled down to the ground. Rocky then fell off the cliff's edge, but managed to not fall _all_ the way down, as Defector walked towards him laughing.

"Hang on, guys!" Rocky called, looking at the others. "I'll take care of this mutant!"

"We'll see about that!" Defector snarled.

The others then all got back to their feet.

"Be careful, Rocky!" Tommy shouted.

"Get him, Rocky!" Vera cheered.

Rocky then pulled himself up as Defector charged at him, and then hit him with his bladed arm, and then stabbed him with it.

"Ah!" Rocky groaned.

"Rocky!" Vera cried.

Rocky then grabbed Defector's bladed arm, as he tried to push it away from him. "I never should've trusted you!" he groaned loudly.

He then tried to push the blade out of his chest.

"I can't believe I fell for your trick!" he moaned.

"That's the problem with you humans; you're much too trusted!" Defector snarled.

"Well, you can trust one thing!" Rocky moaned.

"And what's that?!" Defector demanded.

"I'll never let you hurt my friends!" Rocky snapped in pain. "It's _too_ bad you didn't desert, King Mondo! You would have been better off on our side!"

He then lifted up the blade and knocked it away from him, then punched Defector in the chest, and then jumped up and kicked him repeatedly in the chest with both feet, knocking him back. Rocky then back flipped away from him, then jumped up and kicked Defector again in the chest, knocking him back, and then Rocky jumped up again.

"Zeo spinning power punch!" he shouted, as his Zord symbol appeared behind him.

He then spun around in the air as lighting went off behind him, and then he dived at Defector and punched him with both fists. Rocky then landed on the ground and brought out his Power Axes.

"Zeo III Power Weapon!" he shouted, holding them out, as lighting came out of them, and his Zord symbol appeared behind him.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

"Alright!" Tanya cheered.

"Way to go!" Tommy said.

"Get him!" Vera cheered.

Rocky then jumped up, and then dived towards Defector while crossing his Power Axes over each other, and then hit Defector in the chest before he landed on the ground.

"Everybody okay?" he asked, getting up as the others gathered around him.

"Yeah." Kat breathed.

"We're fine now." Vera told him, touching his shoulder.

Defector then moaned as he got back up. "I was built to withstand _more_ than that!" he snapped.

"Let's end this." Tommy dediced, before putting his communicator to his mouth. "Defender Wheel, power up!"

Zeozord VI then flew over the area, and then dropped the Defender Wheel towards the ground. The Rangers then all ran towards it, and Tommy was about to get in when Rocky stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

"Tommy, wait!" he begged, getting Tommy's attention. "This one's mine, okay."

"Are you sure you're up to it after that battle?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"I got us into _this_ mess..." Rocky explained, before turning back to Defector. "..and I'm gonna get us out."

"Hey, you did what you thought was right." Tommy assured, touching his shoulder.

"Thanks, man." Rocky said.

He then got into the Defender Wheel, and turned to the controls.

"Okay. Defender Wheel, power up!" he shouted. "Let's finish this guy."

Outside, the girls were standing on his right, while the boys stood on his left.

"Good luck." Tommy told him, as they turned to Defector.

"Get him, Rocky!" Vera cheered.

"Defender Wheel, engage now!" Rocky shouted, before pressing the button.

The Defender Wheel then powered up, and then shot out towards Defector, who groaned.

"You're going down! You can _trust_ me on that!" Rocky shouted.

Defector then backed away slightly as the Defender Wheel got closer to him.

"Here goes." Rocky hoped, pressing the button.

The Defender Wheel then powered up and then it hit Defector, knocking him down, as Rocky shot out of it and landed on his chest. He then got up and ran towards the others, and then they all saw Defector blow up.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

"Alright!" Rocky cheered, jumping up. "Yeah!"

"Yes!" Adam cheered.

"Alright, you got him!" Tommy grinned.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Klank and Orbus had all returned to the throne room. Klank was stuttering something while Mondo saw Defector blow up in the viewing globe.

"Your majesty..." Klank stuttered.

"What are you doing here?!" Mondo demanded, turning to his and Orbus.

"Whoa!" Orbus yelped.

"Uh...we missed you." Klank stuttered.

"Once again, you've brought shame to my empire!" Mondo snarled. "Next time, it will be the two of you on the junkpile!"

He then groaned angrily.

* * *

The next day, Rocky was standing by the counter in the Youth Center with Penny, when someone behind it gave him a small plate of food.

"Thanks." he said, before giving it to Penny. "Here you go."

"You sure I'm gonna like this?" Penny asked, as Rocky escorted her across the room.

"Hey, you trust me, don't you?" Rocky asked, grinning as they stopped.

"I don't know if I trust you _this_ much." Penny smirked, before they walked on.

They then past a table, where Lt. Stone was sitting at, along with Bulk and Skull - who were now dressed up as girls.

"So, basically, I'm in charge of everything down at headquarters." Lt. Stone explained, unaware it was Bulk and Skull he was speaking too. "Why that place would grind to a halt if it weren't for me. Say, what are you ladies doing later?"

Bulk mumbled something.

"Nothing." Skull squeaked.

Penny giggled as she held the food Rocky - who was watching - had given her, and then Billy came over to them.

"So, you guys, uh, really met the Power Rangers, huh?" he asked, sitting down near them.

"Yep." Penny confirmed. "Biggest day."

Tanya then sat down in front of them. "I heard the Yellow's the coolest." she grinned.

"But Pink is such a great color." Kat argued, sitting down beside her.

"Pink?" Adam scoffed, sitting down beside Rocky. "You kidding? What about Green?"

"Or Purple?" Vera asked. "I've heard she's the most fearless."

They all then grinned and giggled.

Bulk and Skull both nodded at Lt. Stone.

"Would, uh, one of you lovely ladies care to dance?" he asked.

"Uh..." Skull squeaked, as Bulk covered his mouth. "My friend would!"

He then pulled off Bulk's wig and laughed. Lt. Stone's eyes widened in shock as Bulk turned around smirking, and then Lt. Stone pulled off Skull's wig. He then mumbled to himself in shock as Bulk and Skull laughed at each other.

Penny lowered her head slightly, as she could hear him, as well as Bulk and Skull's laughter. "Here it comes." she told the others.

"Bulkmeyer! Skullovitch!" Lt. Stone shouted, fuming.

Bulk and Skull then both ran off, and then Lt. Stone gave chase. Bulk ran behind the benches the teens were sitting at, while Skull ran over one of them, making Kat, Vera and Tanya get up, and Adam to move his legs back. Bulk then caught Skull as he jumped into his arms, and then Lt. Stone marched over the bench after them.

"I knew it was _you_ all along!" he accused.

He turned around to the teens, who were smirking, and then ran after them both again.

"Ah! If you say _anything_ about this to anybody..." he bellowed.

"Oh, it's about time." Penny sighed in relief.

They all laughed.

"Oh, man." Rocky sighed.

"Pretty weird disguises." Vera commented.


	44. It Came From Angel Grove

**A/N: The reason this one has the longer intro, is because it was released on video before it aired, and it took me a while to decide on what Vera's ghoul mode for Adam's nightmare was gonna be.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Six figures appear in front of a pyramid, as it glows pink, and they all glow a different color.

 _Zeo, go, Zeo_

A gold wall moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind. In the shows the Zeo Megazord holding its saber, then Alpha cheering in the Command Center. It then shows Kat, Adam, Tommy and Tanya all holding their Pod Swords at something. In then shows Prince Sprocket, and then King Mondo in his throne room.

A circle shape is then drawn, before a pink lighting bolt went off.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Two mini oval shapes are drawn near each other, before a yellow lighting bolt went off.

 _Powered up..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

A triangle shape is drawn upside down, before a blue lighting blot went off.

 _Rangers at..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky

 _..the core_

A rectangle shape is then drawn, before a green lighting blot went off.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

A pentagon shape is then drawn upside down, before a purple lighting bolt went off.

 _Go, Zeo!_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

A six-shaped star shape is then drawn, before a red lighting blot went off.

 _Higher they can sore_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Go, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

 _Fired up for more  
Go, Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Even up the score_

In then shows Tommy reaching towards a light in a tunnel, with the others standing behind him - Tanya, Adam and Rocky on his right, and Kat, Billy and Vera on his left.

 _Zeo,_

In then shows the six Rangers raise their right hands above their heads, as different colored flashes of different objects appeared behind them.

 _Zeo!_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Tanya spinning around with her Zeo II Power Clubs. Zeozords VI and V then fly over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

In then shows Adam holding his Zeo IV Power Hatchets, as a bull appeared behind him, glowing green.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

In then shows Zeozord IV moving forward, and then shows Rocky holding his Zeo III Power Axes, as a Sphinx appeared behind him, glowing blue.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

In then shows the six Rangers jumping into their Zeozords, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Produced by  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. The golden wall then returned, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At Angel Grove High at night, lighting came out of the sky, while Tanya and Adam were studying in the study hall. Tanya then bent her head forward as she began to get tired, and then she sighed.

"I think I've had enough studying for tonight." she told Adam. "And you?"

Adam took a deep sigh. "No. I _really_ want to ace tomorrow's exam." he explained. "I'm gonna keep going awhile."

"Adam, you know every page in this book." Tanya scoffed playfully. "I really think you should rest."

Adam rubbed his cheek before turning to her. "I'll be okay." he assured. "Go ahead."

Tanya looked at him for a minute before closing her book. "Okay." she sighed.

She then picked up her bag and walked out of the study hall, only to find Bulk and Skull asleep and snoring against the wall. She then sneaked by them, until she was close to their faces.

"Hey, guys!" she said loudly.

They both freaked as they woke up - Skull turning on a flashlight as he did - and then they turned to her.

"What are you guys still doing here?" she asked.

"Lt. Stone put us on night patrol." Bulk explained, showing her his flashlight.

"Yeah." Skull said, holding his lit one up to his face like he was telling a ghost story. "Night patrol."

"Well, I'm gonna go home 'cause I'm sleepy." Tanya explained, before turning to Adam. "Good luck, Adam!"

Adam looked up and smiled at her.

"Uh, did you say 'you were leaving'?" Skull asked curiously, before Tanya could walk off.

"Yeah." Tanya told them, annoyed.

"But-but there's a full moon out." Skull explained, nervously as Bulk nodded.

"So?" Tanya asked.

Lighting then came out of the sky again, freaking Bulk and Skull out as they heard and saw it through the window in the study hall.

"Unusual things can happen on a full moon." Bulk explained franticly. "Just being on the safe side, I think we'd better _walk_ you home..."

He then chuckled nervously as Skull nodded grinningly.

"Considering there's a storm on the way and all." Bulk reasoned.

Adam chuckled while writing down some notes.

"Well, I...I appreciate that, but I don't want to be a bother." Tanya told them.

"No, no, no, no." Skull assured, touching her shoulder. "It's no bother."

"What my partner means is, we would appreciate, _your_ cooperation. After all, your safety is _our_ job." Bulk explained.

"Right." Tanya grinned, giving in. "I'll walk you home, okay boys."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Skull whimpered, leaning into her shoulder.

"Don't stay up too late, Adam!" Tanya advised.

Adam looked up from his book and then sighed while looking at the clock, which said five-past-eight.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, after Bulk, Skull and Tanya were long gone, Adam was starting to get bored.

"Man. I need a break." he moaned.

He put his notebook down on the table, followed by his pencil, and then the book he was reading. He then heard lighting outside, and then sighed worriedly.

"I wonder if there's anything about the storm on the news." he wondered.

He then got up and turned on the TV in front of him, only instead of getting the news, he got a horror film.

 _"Tonight, on Monster Movie marathon, what happens when a Vampire, a Werewolf, a Mummy, a Ghost, and a Witch team up to stop a mad doctor and his evil bride?"_ the announcer asked, as the said creatures showed up on the screen as he spoke. _"For the answer, stay tuned for tonight's feature: The Bride of Hackensack!"_

Adam looked amazed as a mad scientist and a zombie women came on the screen.

"Cool." he grinned. "Love this movie."

He turned back to the seat before turning back to the TV. He then saw a wooded scene on the screen, and then a Werewolf howling and snarling at it. He then turned around and walked towards the seat before he sat down in it. The Werewolf then howled again, as Adam grinned excitedly, before lying down on the seat on his left by moving the pillow to the arm rest so he could lie on it. As he got comfortable, the Werewolf snarled, and then the Witch appeared on the screen, followed by the Mummy, and then the Ghost - which had chains on _her_ arms as it was female. He then laid his head down slightly against the pillow, but then he fell asleep as the clock said ten o'clock.

* * *

About two hours later at midnight, the film had finished as the Witch laughed and a man whimpered.

 _"Join us tomorrow night for another installment of Monster Movie marathon!"_ the announcer announced.

As he spoke, a black cat meowed and jumped onto the table and knocked over a cup of water, waking Adam up as he had slept through the whole movie. He got up slowly from the seat, and then stroked the cat.

"Where you come from, girl?" he asked. "You belong outside."

The cat then turned around and jumped off the table.

"Hey, where you going?" Adam wondered, as the cat ran off.

He then got up and followed it out of the room. He then walked down the dark shadowy hallway.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" he called. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

He then looked around the dark hallway, but couldn't find the cat, so he then carried on.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" he called.

He then stopped the cat on the stairs near the trophy case.

"Oh, there you are." he sighed in relief, walking towards the cat.

He then picked the cat up, but then he saw - to his shock - Rita and Lord Zed standing on top of the stairs.

"Not so fast, Zeo Ranger!" Lord Zedd snarled.

Lighting then shot through a window nearby, forcing Adam to shield his eyes, but then looked back at the villains.

"Zedd! Rita!" he exclaimed. "I don't get it? I thought you were..?"

"Gone for good!" Lord Zedd scoffed evilly, as Rita laughed. "Obviously you thought _wrong_!"

"We've come to get _you_ and your little cat too." Rita grinned, as she and her husband walked down the steps.

Adam looked at the cat, before looking back up at Rita and Lord Zedd.

"I can't tell you how _long_ I've waited to say that!" Rita told her husband grinningly.

Lord Zedd then laughed as Adam put the cat down on the floor, and then touched his arm, but discovered his communicator was missing.

"Looking for your Zeonizer?" Lord Zedd deduced.

Adam turned to him in shock, having searched his vest for it.

"Well, don't bother." Lord Zedd advised, as lighting came through the window outside while Rita laughed. "It wouldn't do you any good anyway!"

Adam then looked furious as he got ready to fight.

"Don't worry, Adam. We have everything under control!" Lord Zedd announced, clutching his fist as lighting came out of it.

"Yeah." Rita grinned, punching her fist down.

Lighting then came out of the sky outside, as Adam got more angry.

"Fight us, if you must..." Lord Zedd told him, as more lighting came out of the sky, forcing Adam to shield his eyes. "..but why not join forces, for together, we _can_ defeat the Machine Empire!"

"Yeah, right? Like I'm gonna believe anything you say!" Adam scoffed.

"Oh..." Lord Zedd moaned.

"Boo-ho!" Rita cried. "I'm crushed! After we've come all this way _save_ the Earth, and _your_ friends!"

Adam looked confused. "I've gotta get the other Rangers." he realised.

"Forget it! The Machine Creeps, have _transformed_ your fellow Power Brats!" Rita explained, leaving Adam more confused.

"You wouldn't even recognise them." Lord Zedd told him.

He then turned to his right, and a projection came out of his staff.

"You see, while you were sleeping, the Machine King conquered the Earth..." Lord Zedd explained, as the projection showed one of Mondo's space vehicles above the sky, and then a bunch of Quadrafighters in the sky. "..and is now threating to take over the _rest_ of the galaxy."

Adam looked speechless and shocked, as the projection vanished, and Lord Zedd turned back to him.

"And that doesn't leave much room for us now, does it?" he asked Adam.

"But there may be a way to turn them back." Rita explained.

"How?" Adam asked desperately.

"There is a sorcerer so powerful, he may be able to stop the Machine Empire, once and for all!" Lord Zedd explained.

"Then why don't _you_ go to him?" Adam asked, curiously.

"Only a being of _good_...Ugh...is allowed to stand before him." Rita explained, disgustingly.

"How do I find him?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Follow the little kitty, and she'll lead the way." Rita explained, grinningly.

Adam looked down at the cat as it purred against his leg.

"You'll need to pick up a few things along the way: the cape of a Vampire, the hair of a Werewolf, the wrapping of a Mummy, a chain from a Ghost, and the eye of a cat." Lord Zedd explained.

"Give these to the sorcerer, and he'll do anything you ask." Rita explained. "But, don't you fail!"

"Because if you do, the Earth and everything on it, will belong to the Machine Empire, and you're friends will most certainly perish." Lord Zedd explained.

Adam shook his head, sickening as to what he had to do. "I can't believe _I'm_ working with you...but I guess I have no choice" he admitted, disgustingly.

Rita and Lord Zedd then laughed, when red lighting came out of their wands/staffs, and then they both disappeared, while Adam covered his eyes with his arm. He then looked down, but couldn't see the cat on the floor.

"Where'd you go?" he wondered. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

He then walked towards one of the doors, before turning around. He then turned back to the door, and then looked to his left, then his right, before he opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Once inside, he found himself in a dark room which was completely black, white and grey, and was only lit by a touch bracket. He looked at a gargoyle statue, before looking around the room.

"Who turned off the color?" he wondered.

He then heard laugher as he past by a suit of amour, then a chair that looked like a monster, as a waiter dressed as a ghoul came towards him with a tray, as he turned around and walked towards him.

"Beverage, sir?" the waiter asked.

"No thanks." Adam said.

He then walked past the waiter and saw some people by a counter in the place, making him realise it was a bar of some kind.

"What is all this?" he wondered quietly.

He walked past some ghouls at a table, and then he saw a caped figure which looked very familiar to him. He then walked closer to him, and saw a familiar face.

"Tommy?" he questioned.

The figure then turned to him - and he did resemble Tommy quite a lot.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" he asked Adam.

Adam noticed fangs in his teeth. "Tommy, it's me, Adam." he explained.

"Tommy?" the man questioned. "No, my friend. Allow me to introduce myself."

Adam looked around confused and worried.

"I am, Tomacula." the man said, holding his hand out, while he held a smoked goblet in another.

Adam reluctantly shook his hand, and then Tomacula pulled his hand to his mouth before Adam pulled it back.

"Tomaclua?" he questioned, looking confused. "Man. Mondo's creeps must've brainwashed you. But you've gotta snap out of it? We have to stop the machines!"

Tomaclua widened his eyes slightly. "Sounds like very thirsty work." he smirked, before turning to the bartender. "Uh, a drink for my friend, please?"

The bartender then raised his head off the counter, and then groaned like a Zombie, as Adam noticed he looked a lot like Ernie.

"One house special coming up!" he groaned.

He then coughed as he went to get the drink, while Adam looked petrified. The bartender then pulled out a smoked goblet from behind the counter and then put it on it.

"Here you go." he told Adam.

"No thanks." Adam said.

"You wouldn't mind if _I_ have a drink, would you?" Tomaclua asked.

He then hissed at Adam, causing him to back away scared. Adam then turned when the cat meowed, and saw it behind him on the counter.

"Come on, kitty. Let's get outta here." he told it, before backing away from the counter.

The cat then ran across the counter as Adam moved backwards towards some steps, when a projection of Mondo appeared behind the counter.

"Well, well, Zeo Ranger. I see you're trying to reach the sorcerer." he deduced. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

"How are you gonna stop me?!" Adam asked, snarling.

He then side jumped over the steps, and then a projection of Machina showed up beside Mondo as Adam's feet hit the ground.

"Oh, we don't _have_ to." she smirked. "You see, we have _others_ for such tasks."

Adam then saw a suit of armour in front of him, turn into a Cog.

"Ah!" he freaked, turning around.

A skeleton in one part of the room then turned into a Cog, followed by a suit of amour against one of the walls.

Adam backed away looking scared, when the first Cog grabbed him from behind. He then hit it in the chest with his elbow, breaking free of its grip, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it away. He then kicked another one in the chest, knocking it back, then spun around and grabbed a third's foot as it tried to kick him and then kicked it in the chest. A fourth then tried to punch him, but missed as he ducked, then sent another punch at him, but he blocked it and then punched it in the chest, and then punched it again, knocking it down.

The Cogs then all vanished as Adam turned to Tomaclua, the bartender and the ghouls.

"Very impressive." Tomaclua commented, clapping his hands.

Adam breathed as he looked at him and the ghouls. "The cape!" he breathed.

He then took a step closer to the ghouls.

"Look, it's Mondo!" he called, pointing behind them.

"Nice try." Tomaclua snarled, as if he'd fallen for that trick before.

"Garlic!" Adam shouted, pointing to his left.

"Garlic?!" Tomaclua exclaimed, turning to his right. "I don't believe it!"

Adam then swiped off his cape and then ran off.

"Hey!" Tomaclua exclaimed, turning back to him. "No! You will _not_ get away!"

He, the bartender and the ghouls then chased after Adam slowly.

 _"Come! This way!"_ a voice called. _"Quickly!"_

Adam reached a climbing rope, but stopped, as the voice sounded familiar.

"Rocky?" he questioned.

 _"Here! Make haste, lad!"_ the voice called.

The ghouls kept moving slowly towards Adam, who then grabbed the rope and then started climbing it, just as Tomaclua made it to him. Tomaclua and the ghouls then began snarling as Adam climbed the rope while they tried to reach him.

* * *

Once Adam had made it to the top of the rope, he found himself in a forest.

"Rocky, where'd you go?!" he called.

He ran past a bush, but couldn't see anyone.

"Over hear!" the voice called, as he walked past a twig branch. "In the clear! Hurry!"

Adam ran to where the voice came from - which was behind a tree.

"Thanks." he said, as he approached the figure - who looked exactly like Rocky. "You got there just in time."

"No time for pleasantries, old chap, but keep your eyes peeled." the man explained.

"Why?" Adam asked, looking around concerned as more lighting went off. "What's going on?"

The man turned to Adam, and then touched his shoulder. "A Werewolf's been spotted in the area." he explained.

Adam looked behind worriedly, scared the Werewolf might jump him.

"The villagers are combing the woods." the man explained.

A wolf then howled as Adam turned to the man.

"Rocky, there's no time to explain, but I need you to help me find that Werewolf." Adam explained, remembering he needed some Werewolf hair.

The man looked confused as to what Adam had called him. "Rocky?" he questioned, looking confused. "I fear you have me mistaking for someone else, friend. I am Lord Henry."

He bowed at Adam.

"Master of Henry Hall." he explained.

Adam looked at Henry confused. "Lord Henry?" he questioned.

"Well, yes. But my friends call my Harry." Lord Henry explained.

They then both heard more wolfs bark, only these ones sounded like hounds, who then snarled as they both looked around.

"Well, I'd ask you your _name_ , friend, but I fear we have more pressing concerns. Come, this way." Lord Henry told Adam.

They both then ran off, as the wolves began to chase after them both.

"Run, quickly!" Lord Henry said.

He and Adam then ran past some trees, as the wolves chased them.

"They're gaining on us!" Adam told Lord Henry.

They kept on running as the wolves chased them, going past a number of trees and bushes.

"If we can cross the river, then they won't follow us!" Lord Henry explained.

They kept running as the wolves kept chasing them both. The wolves then stopped by a bush and barked, as Adam and Lord Henry ran up a small hill before stopping to catch their breathes.

"That was close." Adam breathed, admittingly. "Never had to face a Werewolf."

"Those _weren't_ Werewolves." Lord Henry breathed, annoyingly. "Those were regular wolves."

"How'd you know that?" Adam asked.

He turned to look back at where they had run from, when Lord Henry clutched his chest in pain.

"Ah! Ahh!" he groaned, as he touched his ears.

Adam turned to him, as he walked towards a tree in pain.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, worriedly.

Lord Henry then made it to the tree, and then touched one of its branches as he groaned in more pain.

"Rocky...what's happening?!" Adam asked, franticly.

Lord Henry then came out from behind the tree, his face and hands covered in hair, revealing _himself_ to be the Werewolf in question.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, concerned, as he couldn't see the hair.

Lord Henry then groaned as he walked closer to Adam, who could now see the hair all over him, as he growled angrily, before moving closer to Adam.

"Keep away from me!" Adam shouted worriedly, as Lord Henry snarled at him.

He then growled as he tried to hit Adam in the face with one of his claws, but missed as he ducked and then ran around him.

"Rocky, don't do this!" Adam begged.

Lord Henry then turned to him.

"You're a Power Ranger!" Adam told him, as he backed away slightly.

Lord Henry growled at him angrily, and then tried to pounce him, but missed as he ducked slightly. He then turned to him as Lord Herny did the same.

"Stay back!" Adam freaked.

Lord Henry growled as he ran at him, but missed as he dodged and then he fell into a bush.

Adam backed towards a tree when he heard howling. Lord Henry then stuck his head out from the bush as he growled, gritting his teeth, and then ran off.

"Rocky!" Adam called, before remembering what he needed. "His hair."

He turned to the bush Lord Henry had fallen into.

"Maybe some came off in the bushes." he hoped, as he ran towards it.

He then felt around, and then found some.

"Yes." he grinned, picking the hair up.

He then put the hair in one of his vest pockets and then ran off.

As he ran through the woods, a man was holding a torch while walking two hounds through the woods himself.

"Come on out!" he shouted, sounding German. "Come on, boys. Come on."

Adam then showed up and approached him, and saw he looked like Lt. Stone.

"Lt. Stone! Boy, am I glad to see you." he admitted.

"Lt.?" the man questioned. "Oh, must be the uniform. I am the Burgermeister. Ja."

"Burgermeister? The Bride of Hackensack." Adam realised.

"What's that you say?" Burgermeister asked, confused.

"You're all characters from 'The Bride of Hackensack'." Adam explained.

Burgermeister ignored him. "What are you doing in the woods at this hour?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm on a scavenger hunt." Adam explained.

"Scavenger, huh?" Burgermeister questioned. "I've never hunted 'scavengers'."

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this one." Adam told him.

"Hmm. Well, I'm just very simple village fork-san." Burgermeister explained. "However, there is a man nearby who _might_ be able to help you."

Adam looked slightly confused.

"A visiting professor, from the University." Burgermeister explained.

"Professor? That's gotta be Billy." Adam deduced. "He'll know what's going on. Where is he?"

"He's up in the cave working, up the road there." Burgermeister explained, motioning to the road behind him.

"Okay." Adam sighed, looking around. "Thanks."

He then walked off back the way he came.

"Auf wiedersehen." Burgermeister said. "Strange boy. Giddy-up, boys."

He then walked off with the two hounds as they barked.

* * *

Adam walked inside a cave towards a lit touch and lit fire, as well as past a Mummy's tomb and a pot. He then approached the professor the Burgermeister told him about - who was brushing some dust of a book with a spider on - while looking through a magnifying glass while wearing a monocle.

"Billy!" Adam said, trying to get his attention. "Billy!"

He then cleared his throat.

"Professor!" he said.

"Where have you been?" the professor asked.

He put down his magnifying glass and brush, and then turned around to Adam - who noticed he looked like Skull, not Billy.

"We are ready to pronounce the incantation." he explained, blowing a raspberry on 'pronounce'.

He got up from his seat, and then wrapped his arm around Adam.

"Incantation?" Adam questioned, as they walked towards the fire.

"The immortality spell." the professor explained, walking around to Adam's right. "From the scroll we found in the sarcophagus with Prince Bulkenhotep."

Adam then covered his face slight from the flames, as the professor walked around the fire towards the tomb.

"Skull." Adam said, getting the professor to stop. "I mean 'professor'. I don't think that's such a good idea. Playing around with magic could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Hmm. No threat, my boy." the professor scoffed. "When I spent the entire morning..."

The tomb began to open up.

"..practicing pronouncing the spell, and nothing's happened?" he finished, as the Mummy came out of the tomb.

Adam then pointed at the Mummy. "Uh...uh..." he stuttered.

The professor looked confused as the Mummy coughed, and then turned to him as he growled.

"Oh, dear." he said sarcastically, turning to Adam.

The Mummy then chased both Adam and the professor around the fire.

"Oh, dear." the professor said.

Adam then grabbed a touch off the wall, and then pointed it at the Mummy, who was near his tomb again.

"Go!" he told the professor, as the Mummy kicked the touch into the fire. "Save yourself!"

"If you insist." the professor said.

He then ran off.

Adam then grabbed the Mummy's wrapping - as it was loose by the leg - and then pulled on it while laughing, causing the Mummy to spin around until he got dizzy.

"I need this to save my friends." Adam explained.

He then pulled off the last of the wrapping, and then the Mummy was just in his underwear - and Adam noticed he looked a lot like Bulk.

"Sorry, pal." he said.

"I want my Mummy!" the Mummy cried, backing towards the tomb.

The cat then showed up and meowed, as the Mummy groaned.

"I'm on my way!" Adam told the cat.

He then closed the tomb door over the Mummy.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted muffled, before the door closed on him.

"Let me give you a hand?" Adam asked, as he closed the tomb door shut.

The Mummy mumbled from behind the door, as Adam ran out of the cave.

* * *

After escaping the cave, he came across a graveyard.

"A graveyard?" he questioned, walking through the open gate. "What am I suppose to find here?"

He then heard a whaling howl.

"Who's there?!" he asked, his voice filled with fear.

"Go away!" a voice called, sounding female as it echoed.

Adam walked past some of the graves, wondering who the voice was as it sounded familiar slightly.

"Go away!" the voice echoed, as he past a tree.

"Who's there?!" he asked.

He then kept looking around, as a ghostly white female figure rose up from a grave - her arms covered in chains.

"Who dares disturb the tomb of Countess Aimée Lestrange!" she shouted, echoing.

Adam turned to her, and saw - to his shock - that she looked exactly like Vera. "Vera! It's me, Adam!" he explained.

Aimée's chains rattled as they hit the ground while she hovered above the ground.

"The chains." Adam breathed, seeing them.

"No one ever disturbs my rest around here!" Aimée shouted, echoing. "Leave now while you still can!"

Adam then ran behind the tree as Aimée hovered after him, her chains rattling against the ground. Adam then ducked before a gravestone, losing Aimée as she began to look around for him.

"You cannot hide forever!" she shouted, echoing. "I will find you and you'll never leave this place! You had your chance to escape and you didn't take it!"

She then laughed loudly, as Adam began to look around for something that could help. He then found some stones and then ground a picked them up.

"I hope this works." he sighed.

He then threw them at Aimée, but they just past right through her. She laughed evilly as she turned to where he was, but couldn't see him as he'd ducked down.

"You think you can stop me by doing that?!" she laughed. "Anything you throw will just pass right through me!"

She then hovered over to where Adam was hiding, and when she got close, he grabbed one of the chains off her left arm and pulled it off.

"My chain!" she cried, angrily.

"I'm sorry, Vera, but I need this to save you and the others." Adam explained, before he ran off.

"Give that back to me, now!" Aimée demanded echoing, chasing after him.

Adam ran as fast as he could, when he heard the cat meow again. "I'm coming, but where are you?!" he asked franticly.

He then saw the metal gate, and saw the cat right between the doors. He then turned and ran towards the gate as Aimée kept chasing him, then once he ran through it, he shut it behind him and ran off, but she passed right through it. He turned back as she kept chasing him, but then he spotted an unlit torch on the ground and picked it up.

"I need something to light this with." he realised, as he looked around.

He then found a box of matches on the ground and picked them up, before seeing Aimée catch up to him.

He then ran on, then hid himself behind a tree, lit one of the matches and lit up the torch, and then held it at her chest, causing her to groan as she covered her face.

"Fire!" she hissed, echoing. "Keep that fire light away from me!"

She then turned around and hovered on back towards the graveyard.

"That was close." Adam sighed in relief, blowing the troch out.

He then turned around and ran away, but then fell through a hole in the ground.

"Whoa!" he yelled.

* * *

He then ended up in some weird looking laboratory, and he then got up and wiped some dust off his vest. He then looked around, and saw a figure covered up with something, and what looked like another working on it underneath the cover. Adam also saw a figure looking like Alpha near it - although half his visor was covered up, before approaching them.

"Billy?" he questioned.

"I prefer William." the man told him.

He then lifted his head out from under the cover - and Adam saw he looked exactly like Billy, only with spike white hair.

"William Von Hackensack." the man explained.

He then put the folded cover pieces down.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, franticly.

William turned to him. "Putting the finishing touches on my latest creation." he explained, as he went back to work. "Needle?"

"Yes, Doctor." Alpha said, giving him a needle.

"Whoa. Oh, yes." William grinned, before he went back to work. "Oh, Eye-Gor...Eye-Gor this is good."

He then sewed a thread onto the figure beneath the cover.

"Now, prepare the generator!" he ordered.

"Heh, heh! Right away, master!" Eye-Gor sniggered.

Adam then looked confused as he turned on the generator, while William backed away from his creation.

"Eye-Gor, flip the switch!" William ordered.

"Yes, master." Eye-Gor obeyed.

Adam breathed as he flipped the switch, and then the generator powered up. Lighting then came over all the room as the generator's power caused the figure that was covered up to move.

"Yes." William grinned.

"AY-Yi!" Eye-Gor exclaimed.

"Oh, this is good." William grinned. "Yes."

Adam then covered his eyes as more electricity went through the covered figure.

"Yeow!" Eye-Gor exclaimed.

"Behold, my latest creation!" William announced, removing the cover from the figure, which was an African teenage girl.

He then began to remove the straps from her body that was keeping her against the long chair.

"Oh, my precious child, sit?" he asked, helping the girl up.

The girl's eyes then opened up and she grinned evilly, while her hair lit up like lighting. She then laughed wildly, as Adam jumped as he recognised her.

"Tanya!" he exclaimed.

Tanya grinned wider and laughed like a mad woman.

"What have you done to her?!" Adam demanded.

"Do you like?" William asked as he turned to him, ignoring him.

"I can't believe you did this!" Adam admitted franticly.

Tanya laughed louder as the power came out of the generator.

"This is getting too weird." Adam told himself.

Tanya's laugh then got wilder, as the cat came towards Adam's leg, and then meowed while purring against it.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking down at the cat.

He then bent down and began to stroke it.

"Yeah, I agree." he said, before picking it up. "Let's get out of here."

Electricity then came out of the generator and zapped Tanya, William and Eye-Gor away, leaving a flashy skeleton echo before they disappeared themselves. The cat then bit Adam's hand and ran off.

"Ah!" he moaned.

He got up and then began to look around for the cat, and then found it on a chair.

"Come on, kitty. Let's go." he said.

The cat then transformed into a witch that looked exactly like Kat, only with darker hair.

"You're not going anywhere!" she shouted.

"Kathrine!" Adam breathed, shocked by her appearance.

"My name is Valenica, Queen of the Witches!" she announced.

She then laughed loudly.

"Submit to my magic!" she demanded, raising her arms as lighting went off, forcing Adam to cover his eyes.

Adam then looked and noticed something around her neck. "The Cat's eye." he breathed.

He then reached in and pulled it off her neck as she kept her eyes closed.

"My pendent!" she exclaimed, touching the spot it had been as her face melted. "No!"

She then melted away into dust.

"Kathrine, wait!" Adam begged.

He sighed, feeling lost.

"How will I find the sorcerer now?" he wondered, unhopefully.

Six figures then appeared in tubes in front of him.

"Huh?" Adam muttered, as he looked at them, and saw they were his friends - from left to right: Kat, Billy, Vera, Tommy, Tanya and Rocky.

"Who dares to disturb me?!" a voice demanded.

Adam turned around, and saw a being looking like Zordon in a tube behind him, as fire came out in front of it.

"Zordon!" he breathed, not believing what he was seeing. "Not you too? You're the sorcerer?"

"I am Zordonicus, the great and powerful." the being announced. "What's have you brought for me?"

Adam then dropped Aimée's chain, and then showed Zordonicus Tomacula's cape and the Mummy's wrapping. "I've kept my end of the bargain." he explained. "Now it's your turn."

Red lighting went off behind him, as more fire appeared in front of Zordonicus.

"Do not challenge me!" he snapped. "There is one _more_ test of courage that must be passed! One of your friends must be selected by _you_ to face the dreaded Drill Master."

Adam put down both the Mummy's wrapping and Tomacula's cape on one of the computers, sighing as he did.

"My friends?" he muttered. "I can't do that."

"Then I cannot help you." Zordonicus explained, as fire went off in front of him. "And Mondo will rule the Earth _forever_."

Adam turned to his friends, not knowing what to do. "What am I gonna do?" he asked himself. "What would Tommy do?"

"Tommy!" Zordonicus bellowed, thinking that was Adam's choice as fire came out in front of him. "Ha! An excellent choice."

He laughed as Adam looked paralyzed with fear as he turned to Tommy, who then vanished from his tube.

"No!" Adam yelled franticly, turning back to Zordonicus. "Zordonicus, I didn't mean too!"

He turned back to the tubes.

"Tommy!" he exclaimed.

He turned back to Zordonicus, and then to the viewing globe, and saw Tommy standing morphed in a quarry in it.

 _"How did I get here?"_ he wondered.

The viewing globe then showed Drill Master power up its drill.

 _"Your friend has chosen_ you _to fight me to the finish!"_ he explained, as stream came out of him, as he moved towards Tommy.

* * *

Tommy was backed up against a rock while holding his Laser Pistol, when he moved out of the wave of Drill Master's drill, causing some rocks to fall from it. He then hit Tommy in the chest with his drill, sending him flying towards a some pile of rocks, which he then rolled down.

"Ah! A Quadrafighter!" he exclaimed, seeing one in the air. "How much weirder can this get?"

The Quadrafighter the fired at him, but missed as he managed to roll away, and then turned his Laser Pistol into advanced mode.

"This should put a different spin on things." he hoped.

He then stood up and fired at the Quadrafighter, hitting one of the legs as sparks and wires came loose.

"Ha!" Drill Master grinned, lifting his cannon arm up.

He then shot fireballs out of it, which almost hit Tommy, but missed as he dodged just in time.

"Whoa!" he moaned, rolling along the ground.

He then got up as Drill Master headed towards him, and then fired his Laser Pistol at him, but the lasers just ricocheted off.

 **(Power Chamber)**

Adam saw Drill Master spin his drill, creating a strong wind which blew Tommy away.

 _"Ahh!"_ he groaned.

Adam breathed slightly, as he couldn't believe it. "This isn't fair!" he complained, angrily. "Let me help him?!"

 **(The quarry)**

Drill Master kept spinning his drill. "What do you say, Zeo Ranger? Ready to give it another _whirl_?" he asked.

He then laughed before firing more fireballs at Tommy, which hit him and knocked him against a rock wall.

"Whoa!" he groaned, as he fell to the ground.

He then looked up and saw boulders falling down on him, which then covered him up. He then clutched his fist angrily, and then rose up from the boulders, knocking them aside as he did.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" he mocked.

He then got ready to fight again, as Drill Master and the Quadrafighter surrounded him.

"Hey, two against one!" Drill Master scoffed. "Good olds."

Tommy turned from him to the Quadrafighter, and then back flipped as they both fired at him, but ended up hitting each other instead. Tommy then landed on the ground as they both began to light up with lighting, and then sparks came out of the Quadrafighter.

"Oh!" Drill Master moaned, as sparks came out of his head.

"Zeo VI Power Sword!" Tommy shouted, holding his hand by his visor and bringing it out. "Time to finish it!"

He then jumped forwards and then descended towards Drill Master, and then stabbed him with the sword, destroying him.

 _Zeo,_ _Power Rangers_

The Quadrafighter then fell forwards onto the remains of Drill Master, and was then destroyed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Adam saw that Tommy was alright.

 _"Score!"_ Tommy said, walking amongst the debris. _"Another one for the good guys."_

"Yes!" Adam cheered. "Tommy did it!"

He then turned back to the tubs, and saw Tommy return to the one he'd been in.

"Now, you've gotta keep your _promise_ and save the Earth." Adam reminded Zordonicus.

Zordonicus then vanished from his tube.

"Zordonicus?!" Adam exclaimed.

He then heard laughter as Mondo appeared in the tube.

"Surprise, Zeo Ranger! You fell for my trap Hook, Line and Sinker!" he laughed.

Adam looked furious.

"Little did you know, but you were actually helping me destroy Zordon and the Earth." Mondo explained, as fire came out behind Adam. "Now it is _your_ turn!"

Adam turned around and saw the fire had changed into a bunch of Cogs and Monsters. (Mean Screen, Silo, Boohoo the Clown, People Pitcher, Fortissimodo and Robocupid)

"Now!" he yelled, as the Cogs and Monsters moved closer to him.. "You tricked me! I won't let you do this!"

The Cogs and Monsters then made it to him.

"I won't let you!" he cried. "No! No!"

The Cogs then piled up on him.

"I won't let you!" he screamed. "No!"

* * *

At Angel Grove High, Adam was tossing slightly on the coach, as he had dreamt the whole thing.

"No!" he mumbled. "I won't, uh... I won't let you."

Tanya then bent down and patted him, as the others - except Billy - had all shown up and saw him.

"Adam!" she said, as Adam opened his eyes. "Wake up."

Adam looked up at his friends and then sat up.

"You okay, Adam?" Vera asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" Adam asked, as Tanya sat beside him.

"You were dreaming, man." Tommy explained.

"You must've fallen asleep while you were studying." Kat deduced.

"Your parents were worried when you didn't come home last night." Rocky explained. "That practically called us all."

Adam touched his forehead. "Wow." he said. "What a weird dream. It felt so real...and you were all there."

The five Rangers looked at him confused, when they all heard a 'meow' sound, and a familiar cat jumped on Adam's lap.

"Now _this_ is really weird." he admitted.

Bulk and Skull then both creeped up behind him, but stopped when they saw the cat.

"Hold that cat." Bulk whispered, getting their attention's. "We've been trying to catch her for days."

The cat then jumped off Adam's lap and then ran away.

"The bad cat gets away." Skull breathed. "Lt. Stone will have our hides."

Bulk turned to him worriedly, and then they both climbed over the coach and ran after the cat, Bulk climbing over Adam - who covered his head with his hands - as he did.

"How rude." Vera admitted.

"You can say that again." Rocky agreed.

They then all turned to the TV, as a scene from the Bride of Hackensack came on.

 _"Due to an overwhelming response, Monster Movie Marathon will present a special encore performance_ off..." the announcer explained.

"Oh." Kat said, as she moved to sit on Adam's left.

 _"..The Bride of Hackensack!"_ announced the announcer.

Kat then sat down on Adam's left, while Rocky sat down on the armrest on Tanya's left, while Vera and Tommy both stood behind the coach.

"I _love_ scary movies." Kat grinned.

"Hey, why doesn't everyone come over to our house after school?" Tanya suggested, grinning. "I'll supply the popcorn."

"Sure." Rocky said.

"Sounds great." Tommy said.

"Count me in." Vera said.

"Okay. Sure." Kat grinned.

Tanya turned to Adam, as he didn't answer. "Are you gonna come, Adam?" she asked, hopefully.

Adam grinned nervously. "Uh...look, you guys go on without me." he told them. "I've had _enough_ of monster movies for a while."

The others laughed at him, while Kat patted his shoulder, Tanya patted his knee, and Vera ruffled his hair.

* * *

 **A/N: Regarding Vera's father, if you've read the last three-parter on my last story, you'll know he works at the hospital, but I understand the confusion, so I'll make it known he's in the Medical business as a doctor.**


	45. Bulk Fiction

**A/N: This is another of my favourites, as I like how it showed that even Bulk and Skull have loyalties to people other than themselves, like they were at the start.**

* * *

 **Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
 _  
..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

 _Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

 _..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Zeo, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

 _Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At the park, a toy race car went down a slide, then turned around towards the steps, as Bulk and Skull chased it.

"Get it, Skull!" Bulk ordered.

They past the slide the car went down.

"Stop it!" Bulk grunted.

They ducked under the walkway as they kept on chasing it, before it suddenly stopped.

"Come on! Get it!" Bulk groaned.

The car turned around slightly.

"Halt! You are proceeding the posted speed limit!" Bulk bellowed, holding a ticket up.

"Step away from the vehicle!" Skull demanded.

"Ready?" Bulk asked.

They both then tried to pounce on the car, but it drove off before they could, making them land face-first onto the sand. They both moaned as they lifted their faces up, Bulk taking a fistful of sand with him, before dropping it back on the sand, when Lt. Stone came over to them.

"Huh?" Bulk muttered, as they saw his feet.

"Ah!" Skull gasped, as they looked up - seeing a girl around their age beside the Lt, wearing the same uniform as them.

"On your feet, Bulkmeyer." Lt. Stone said, embarrassed.

Bulk and Skull then both stood up - Bulk wiping the sand off his uniform - and then saluted Lt. Stone.

"Men, this is a new rookie: Cadet Connie Crandell." Lt. Stone explained. "I wanted to introduce her to two of my best officers."

Bulk stared and Connie, and looked like he'd been hit by Cupid. "Oh. Oh..." he said.

"Ha! Gee, thanks." Skull grinned, looking at Lt. Stone.

"But they're on assignment, so you'll have to do." Lt. Stone explained.

Skull's smile dropped, while Bulk kept staring at Connie, before they turned to each other.

"Now, just because she's the Captain's _daughter_ , doesn't mean that I want you to treat any differently than any other rookie." Lt. Stone explained.

"Skullovitch." Connie said, holding her hand out as Bulk shook his head.

He then held his hand out to Connie, while Skull took her hand and kissed it mockingly. She pulled her hand away from him, and then turned to Bulk - who looked annoyed at Skull, before hitting his arm.

"Bulkmeyer." she said, holding her hand out while smiling.

Bulk shook her hand while grinning widely.

"Glad to..." she said, before blushing. "Uh, glad to, uh... Glad to be on the team."

They then pulled their hands away from each other, while Lt. Stone looked embarrassed.

"Carry on, men." he told them.

Bulk saluted him as he walked away, followed by Connie, and then Bulk smacked himself in the face with his hand, and began to hyperventilate. He then removed his hand from his face, and then laughed as he turned to Skull.

"Bulkmeyer, Skullovtich, glad to be part of the team." Skull squeaked, mocking Connie as Bulk began to hyperventilate again, before removing his hand from his face. "Gees, what a weird chick."

Bulk turned to him. "What did you say?" Bulk questioned, his eyes tight with angry.

"I said 'what a w..." Skull said, before realising Bulk's tone. "..wonderful young lady."

"Mm-mmm." Bulk agreed, patting Skull's shoulder.

The toy race car then moved out from under the slide again, and then went past them, catching their eyes.

"There it is!" Skull exclaimed.

"Let's get it!" Bulk shouted.

They both then ran after the car.

* * *

At the Youth Center, people were getting the place ready as there was a dance that night. A few boys walked along the room with some massive crayons, past Kat who was painting a poster.

"I can't wait for this dance." she admitted. "It's gonna be a blast."

She then turned to Rocky - as picked up a box and turned to her.

"I still don't know what I'm gonna wear." he admitted, putting the box down on a table near them. "I mean, the theme is come as your favourite decade. We haven't _even_ lived long enough to have a 'favourite decade'."

Tommy then came over to them with some red playthings. "You'll think of something, man." he told Rocky, putting the playthings in the box.

"Easy for you say." Vera scoffed, walking towards them with some fliers. "I've been researching decades of fashion for days and I _still_ can't decide on what to go as."

Tommy chuckled as he walked away, and then Kat went back to painting the poster.

Outside, the toy race car then came into Youth Center as Bulk and Skull kept chasing it.

"Whoa!" the boy yelped, as they ran past him.

"Hey!" Skull yelled.

He and Bulk then fell over as the car skidded to a halt in front of Billy, who was bent down and touched it - as he was controlling it. Bulk put a ticket on Billy's hand, then looked up at Billy, before he and Skull both got up.

"So, this is _your_ vehicle, huh?" Bulk questioned, as Billy picked up the car and got up.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" Billy asked. "I was just testing it out."

"Yeah? Well, test _this_ out!" Skull snapped, grabbing the car from Billy, while Bulk gave him two tickets.

Billy took the tickets and looked at them. "Come on guys. I was wanted to make sure it worked before I donated it." he explained.

"You mean, it's for charity?" Skull questioned, as Billy folded up the tickets.

"Yeah." Billy answered, giving the tickets to Bulk, before taking the car back off Skull. "The admission to the dance tonight is a toy that's gonna be donated to charity."

He then walked off.

"Charity? I don't believe it." Bulk scoffed.

They then both looked around, and saw signs saying 'charity' on them, making Bulk regret his words.

As Vera went through the pamphlets and Rocky unpacked one of the boxes, Zeke came over to them, dressed up as a Viking.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey." Rocky said, before noticing his outfit. "What is that?"

Vera looked up at him.

"My costume for tonight." Zeke explained. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Uh, Zeke...you do know the theme is 'go as your favourite decade'?" Vera asked.

"Yeah." Zeke replied. "Why?"

"Well, it means sixty's, seventy's type of fashion." Rocky explained. "Something like that."

"Oh." Zeke muttered, rubbing his head embarrassed. "Well, I guess I better find another outfit then."

"You do that." Vera told him. "We're still having trouble deciding on ours."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one having trouble." Zeke said, before walking off.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket walked into the throne room.

"Did you guys here that?" he asked his parents. "Those lowly Earthling brats are getting new toys!"

"What's this?" Mondo asked.

"I want a new toy too!" Sprocket cried. "Give me! Give me! Give me!"

Mondo began to walk away from his son. "You've already broke half the Cogs in the army, Sprocket." he argued.

"Yes, and when we gave you that lovely nuclear reactor, you only played with the box." Machina explained.

"That was a dumb toy!" Sprocket cried. "I want a good toy, and I want it now!"

"Alright." Mondo sighed, giving in. "Your whining is stripping my gears. If you promise to be very bad for the rest of the millennium, I will get you a new toy."

* * *

Out in a parking lot, Bulk and Skull were walking past some cars near parking meters. Skull crumpled up a ticket and threw it away, while Bulk - in a daydream state - was writing on his hand.

"What's with you, man?" Skull asked, annoyingly, noticing Bulk's dream state.

"It's that girl." Bulk grinned, as he saw Connie near another car in front of them. "She is just _so_ beautiful. I can't seem to get her off of my mind."

"Yeah?" Skull asked throwing a ticket away. "I know what you're talking about. That happens with me and cheese sometimes, but I digress."

Bulk ignored him, as he kept staring at Connie.

"Go for it, Bulky." Skull told him, realising he liked her. "Ask her out to the dance tonight."

"Oh, Eugene, I don't know." Bulk gulped, as he kept staring at Connie. "You really think I should? I mean, this may come as a shock, but I'm not sure I know how."

Skull threw another ticket away. "Bulky," he said, wrapping his arm around Bulk. "you need the advice, of and except in the art of, _L'amour_."

Bulk lifted up a wiper blade from a car, and then put his hand on it. "Yeah. An except." he grinned.

He then ran off.

"Ask away, _mon_ _frere_." Skull advised, signing a ticket, unaware that Bulk had run off. " _Mon frere_?"

He turned around, but couldn't see Bulk anywhere, and then looked up at the sky, and then at the ground.

"Bulky!" he called, before noticing something on the ground. "Hey!"

He then picked it up - which was Bulk's tickets.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were working on a new weapon for the Rangers.

"Well, we just need one more component to complete the Zeo Cannon." Billy explained, before they turned away from the table. "And then, it's gonna send out a cryogenic ray that'll freeze King Mondo's robots in their tracks."

"Won't that be a sight." Alpha joked. "I can't wait."

Billy laughed lightly. "Listen, I gotta go back to my lab and get a chromium magnet, and then I'll come back and we can finish it, okay." he told Alpha.

"You got it." Alpha understood, as Billy passed him a cylinder tin.

"See you soon." Billy said, before walking off.

Alpha then walked over to the computer.

* * *

At a basketball court in the park, Adam and Tanya were playing basketball. Tanya bounced the ball on the ground as Adam tried to snatch it from her, but then she threw it towards the net, but missed as it hit the board above it. The ball then landed back on the floor, and bounced, before Adam hit it and bounced it on the ground, before turning back to the net. He kept on bouncing ball on the ground, ran past Tanya, and then threw the ball into the net, scoring, and then the ball bounced on the ground, when Bulk caught it as they ran to him.

"Uh, Tanya..." Bulk said, giving Adam the ball. "I wonder if I can have a word with you for a moment, alone?"

"Sure." Tanya agreed, uneasily. "Adam, will you excuse us?"

"Sure." Adam told her.

He then walked off to leave Bulk and Tanya alone.

"A friend of mine needs some advice, from a woman's preceptive." Bulk explained, as he walked along.

"I see." Tanya understood, as she followed.

"I... He, needs to know what girls like in a guy." Bulk explained, correcting himself as he stopped walking.

"Well, the best rule is just to be yourself, Bulk." Tanya explained.

Bulk sighed. "That _won't_ work." he scoffed, before turning around to her. "What do you like in a guy?"

"Well, I like the sophisticated type of guy." Tanya explained.

"Sophisticated?" Bulk repeated.

Tanya nodded in confirmation. "Yeah." she told him. "Worldly, you know?"

"Worldly?" Bulk repeated, turning away from her. "Got it. Thanks."

He then ran off as Tanya grinned in amusement, giggling as she did.

* * *

Later, Connie was at the police station, and was walking towards the main desk. She then took a notepad from another officer and then signed it, as Bulk came in dressed all manly like with a monocle over his right eye, and walked towards her as she walked behind the desk.

"Cheerio, madam." he said.

Connie turned to him and lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

"Just out for a stroll. Thought you might like to join me for a..." Bulk asked, brining a teapot out from his suit inner pocket. "..spot of tea?"

Smoke came out of the teapot, causing him to cough.

"What?" he asked Connie, as she still looked confused.

"Bulkmeyer?" she questioned.

"Well, what do you say?" Bulk asked, squeakily, as Lt. Stone and Capt. Crandell came in behind him. "After all, this place is so _awfully dreary_."

Lt. Stone cleared his throat, causing Bulk's grin to vanish, and then he turned to the Lt. and Capt., and then put on a grin.

"Oh-ho. Lt. Stone, old boy." he said, making Lt. Stone look embarrassed. "So _good_ to see you."

He then turned to Capt. Crandell and looked nervous.

"Well, I'll just be on my way now." he told them, grinning as he walked through them, and then turned to them. "Pip-pip, cheerio, and all that..." he then coughed. "..rot.."

Connie stared at him oddly.

"See you." Bulk said, before running away.

Lt. Stone and Capt. Crandell then turned around to him, as he left the police station.

"Stone, wasn't that _your_ man?" the Capt. asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, sir. I'm afraid it was." Lt. Stone admitted, regretfully.

Capt. Crandell then began to walk behind the desk to his daughter. "As you know, I will not tolerate any fraternising in the ranks." he told the Lt., who turned to him. "Especially with my daughter. See that nothing like that happens again!"

"Yes, sir. It'll never happen again, sir." Lt. Stone assured, stuttering.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sprocket and his _new_ toy - a monster called Googleheimer - were climbing towards a payphone on a hill.

"Come on. You can make it." Sprocket encouraged.

"I'm..." Googleheimer groaned.

"Just not fair!" Sprocket complained. "Why'd my dad make me come to Earth with my _new_ toy just to have fun."

"'Cause your dad knows that my idea of fun is doing things like this." Goggleheimer explained.

He then shot fire out of his hand at the payphone, which caused it to blow up.

"Direct hit!" he laughed.

Sprocket approached the now destroy payphone. "Whoa, man! Do it again!" he ordered. "That was fun!"

"That _was_ fun. Let's find another target, preferably a moving one." Googleheimer suggested.

He then turned, and saw Billy controlling his toy car nearby on a dirt road near a wall.

"Hey, looks like just what the monster ordered." he grinned.

He then patted Sprocket's shoulder.

"Hey, short stuff." he said, getting Sprocket's attention. "What about this guy?"

Sprocket turned to Billy and the car. "The Power Rangers brainy buddy." he grinned in amazement. "Prefect."

Billy kept playing with the car as he passed by a tree, before stopping it, and then lowered the antenna on the controller.

"Alpha, I got the chromium magnet, and I should be back soon." he explained, speaking into his communicator.

 _"Everything will be ready when you get back."_ Alpha explained.

Sprocket had a menacing grin on his face. "I think it's time to have some _real_ fun." he told Googleheimer.

He then pointed one of his fingers at the sky, sending lighting out of it, and then Cogs started showing up from the lighting.

"Hey, the more the merrier!" Googleheimer laughed.

Billy then looked up - as he'd heard Googleheimer's laugh - and then saw the Cogs coming towards him, as well as Sprocket and Googleheimer.

"Hey, Billy, want to play?" Sprocket asked.

Billy backed away from them slightly, when a Cog's head floated towards him from behind, and then reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders with its arms.

"Ah!" he grunted, feeling them.

He then tried to break free of the Cog's grip, accidently dropping the remote control in the process, but then pulled the Cog over his shoulder, knocking it down, where it then sparkled.

Another Cog then ran towards him from the side, and grabbed his right arm, while more ran towards him from the front, and then one of them grabbed his left arm. As Billy struggled to break free of their grips, his communicator fell off his arm and broke once it landed on the ground.

Sprocket then laughed as he Googleheimer approached him.

"Yes!" Sprocket grinned. "Get him!"

 _"Billy?! Come in, Billy?!"_ Alpha's voice called from the communicator.

A third Cog then kicked it away, as Billy kept trying to break free from the two that had him, but then they threw him forward, causing him to land face first onto the dirt road. As he pulled his face up, he looked at the toy car, and an idea popped into his head. He then picked up the remote, and then took the chromium magnet from his pocket. He then rolled away as a Cog tried to pounce him, then attached the magnet onto the back of the toy car, then raised the antenna on the remote, and then drove the car towards the Cogs.

The car went through the cap between all of the Cogs, and then the chromium magnet began to draw them towards it like a magnet.

"Hey, what are you doing with _my_ Cogs?!" Sprocket demanded, crying, as Billy turned the car around. "Leave them alone!"

A Cog fell over then sparkled once it hit the ground, while Billy drove the car past him - dragging the others with it - then drove it past Sprocket and Googleheimer.

"Ooh!" Sprocket moaned.

Billy grinned as they both got dragged away towards the magnet.

"Hey, cut it out!" Sprocket groaned.

He, Googleheimer and the Cogs were then dragged towards the wall.

"Oh!" Sprocket groaned.

The Cogs then crashed into the wall and sparkled, and then Sprocket and Googleheimer fell on top of them.

"Stop it!" Sprocket cried.

Billy drove the toy car back to him and then crouched down and put the antenna down on the remote control. He then put the remote down, then picked up his broken communicator, and then fixed it - as only the top had fallen off.

"Alpha, teleport me to the Power Chamber right away?" he asked.

 **(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was by the computer when he got Billy's request.

"You got it, Billy." he told Billy. "Commencing teleportation sequence now."

 **(Dirt road)**

Billy picked up the toy car before he and it were teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocky put a leaflet about the upcoming dance on a car hood. Kat then put one on another car hood, while Vera did the same further down the road, while Tommy walked off to another car.

"So, Kat, what you gonna wear tonight, huh?" Rocky asked, as they gathered together.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see tonight." Kat replied, playing hitting him with her leaflets.

"Uh, doesn't matter." Tommy said. "You look great no matter what you wear."

"Oh, how sweet." Rocky smirked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Vera agreed sarcastically, shaking her head as Kat put a leaflet on a truck.

"Come on, guys. A girl loves it when a guy's sensitive." Kat explained. "Well, most of them."

They then walked away from the van, unaware that Bulk and Skull were near it.

"Ha! You'll never catch me being all mushy and writing poetry and all that stuff." Rocky scoffed.

"I'm glad I don't like that sort thing like most girls." Vera admitted. "Poetry's not really my thing."

Bulk then stood up, having heard Rocky's words.

"That's it." he said to himself.

"What's it?" Skull asked, as he wrote a ticket.

"Poetry." Bulk explained, as Skull put the ticket on the van, and then walked towards him. "Girls love poetry."

He then turned to Skull looking desperate.

"Come on. I need your help on this one." he told Skull.

Skull turned to him with his eyebrows lowered.

"Come on!" Bulk begged.

Skull turned away, so then Bulk dragged him off.

* * *

Later, they both approached the front door of the police station dressed up as French Poets. Bulk opened the door up, and then Skull walked in dragging a cart load of stuff in a small chest.

"Thank you, cat." he said.

He passed by some officers as Bulk came in.

"Yeah, sure." Skull said. "Right, daddio."

Connie - once again behind the front desk - turned to them, looking confused.

"Oh, look like _ice_ around here." Skull smirked, as he passed an officer - who looked confused.

"Sorry about the noise, dad." Bulk apologised, before taking his sunglasses off. "Beat it."

Skull then sat on the desk with a set of bongo drums, and then began to play them, as Bulk took a piece of paper out of his vest pocket, before walking towards his partner. He then grabbed Connie by the arm, then pulled her to the front of the desk, and then flipped open the paper he had hold of.

" _An argyle armadillo ate an onion, while a bearded bird flew into a cappuccino colored sky_." Bulk read, as Skull played the bongo drums.

Connie looked confused.

" _Why, I'm a mosquito on the windshield on of your love._ " Bulk read. " _You are the missing sock in my laundry_."

"Bulkmeyer, what's the matter with you?" Connie questioned. "Your behaviour is extremely non-rank!"

Bulk ignored her, as he kept reading. " _You are the sunny sky, the windy wind_."

Skull then turned on a fan on the desk, and then Bulk began to stutter nervously, as some of the prom fell out of his hands by the wind. Connie looked around as the fan began to blow stuff all over the room.

" _And I would ask you to the dance, if I weren't so..._ " Bulk read, as stuff blew all over his head.

He then threw his prom away, then opened up the chest on the chart, and pulled out a _live_ chicken from it - who flipped its feathers all over.

" _..chicken._ " Bulk finished.

Connie looked more confused than before, when Lt. Stone and Capt. Crandell both came in, as feathers got blew all over the place. Skull opened the chest as the chicken chuckled, and the Capt. looked furious.

"Bulkmeyer!" Lt. Stone exclaimed franticly, getting Bulk's attention. "What are you doing?!

"Uh-oh. I think we better ditch this joint, daddio." Bulk suggested.

"Yeah, I think your right there." Skull agreed.

"Hold it! What in _thunderation_ is going on here?!" Capt. Crandell demanded.

"I can explain, sir." Lt. Stone assured, whimpering.

"Don't bother!" the Capt. snapped. "Stone, as _your_ commander, I hold you personally responsible for the conduct of your _own_ men! You are hereby relieved of duty!"

He pulled Lt. Stone's badge off of his uniform.

"Ah!" Lt. Stone gasped.

"Dad, don't!" Connie exclaimed.

"You _can't_ do that!" Bulk argued.

"I can, and I have!" Capt. Crandell argued back.

"Yeah? Well if Lt. Stone goes, then..." Skull argued, but didn't know what to do. "..then..."

"Then so do we!" Bulk argued.

They both turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders. Lt. Stone looked slightly shocked, but then reluctantly walked out of the room, followed by Bulk - who was still staring at Connie - and Skull.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Rocky, Vera, Kat and Tommy were all walking along a street with some more leaflets - Tommy putting one on a car hood as they did. They then walked across a road, just as Sprocket and Googleheimer showed up on the other side.

"Greetings, Rangers." Sprocket said.

Rocky gasped in shock as he saw them, getting the others attention.

"Whoa!" he and Kat gasped.

"So, you want to play?" Sprocket asked.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Kat rebuffed. "What is that?"

"My new toy." Sprocket explained. "He's fun to play with. Show 'em?"

Googleheimer shot fire out of his hands at the Rangers, who dodged out of the way of it - Tommy and Vera to their right and Rocky and Kat to their left.

"Aw, shucks, I missed." Googleheimer moaned.

The Rangers all got up and gathered together.

"What kind of _toy_ is that?!" Vera demanded. "And what'd you do to get it? Cried on your knees until your parents gave it to you!"

"Shut up, Purple Ranger!" Sprocket shouted. "Now play me game!"

"Well, we don't like _your_ games Sprocket." Tommy told him.

"Well, _that's_ just too bad." Sprocket scoffed.

"Hey!" Googleheimer complained.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers brought out their Zeonizers.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

Tommy then jumped forward, followed by Vera, Rocky, and then Kat, and then they all went to kick Googleheimer, but he hit Tommy in the chest as he passed, followed by Kat, then Rocky, and then Vera, knocking them all down to the ground on their backs.

"Lame!" he scoffed, turning around to them. "Nice try! Now, we're gonna play by _my_ rules, hey."

Tommy got to his knees as he turned around, clutching his chest. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, as he and the others got up. "We'll just see about that. Let's do it, guys!"

"Right." Kat said.

They all then charged at Googleheimer, then Tommy tried to kick him, but missed as he dodged. Kat then spun around to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked, Rocky did a sideways handspring to get around him, while Vera completely jumped over him. Rocky then kicked him slightly, but he didn't go down, then Vera kicked him in the back, but then he tripped Kat over, and then ducked when Tommy tried to kick him. Tommy then kicked him in the hand, then tried to chop him, but he lowered his arm, then kicked him away. He then hit Tommy with his gloved hand, then spun around and kicked him, knocking him down onto his back.

"We need help." he realised, catching his breath as he sat up.

Vera then jumped to kick Googleheimer in the chest, but he dodged, causing her to miss, and then he kicked her in the back, knocking her towards Rocky.

"Ah!" she groaned, as she landed near him.

"You alright?" he asked, touching her shoulders as he crouched down.

"I've been better." she admitted. "We need the others."

"I know." Rocky admitted.

* * *

At the basketball court, Tanya bounced the ball past Adam and shot it towards the hoop, but missed, when their communicators beeped.

"Adam here." Adam answered.

 **(The street)**

Tommy had hold of Googleheimer's arm with one hand, while he held his communicator to his mouth.

"We're in trouble." he reported.

Googleheimer then lifted his arm up and hit Tommy in the chest. Kat then ran past Tommy, then she and Rocky both grabbed Googleheimer by the arms, while Vera grabbed him from behind.

"Get over here fast!" Tommy told Adam through his communicator.

 **(Basketball court)**

"We're on it." Adam assured. "It's morphin time."

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They both then arrived at the street where the others were at, then gathered around Kat and Vera - who'd both been knocked down - while Googleheimer pinned Tommy to the ground with his foot, while pulling on Rocky's arm.

"Kathrine, Vera, are you alright?" Tanya asked, concerned.

"We are now." Vera replied, as Adam helped her up.

"Where is he?" Kat asked, as Tanya helped her up before they all turned to Googleheimer.

"Where'd this thing come from?" Adam asked.

"Prince Sprocket." Kat explained. "It's his latest toy."

"He practically _begged_ his parents for this one." Vera explained.

Googleheimer then threw Rocky aside. "Lame." he scoffed, stepping off Tommy and kicking him way. "Let's see. I may be a toy, but I'm _not_ playing around."

He then shot fired out of his hand, which hit Adam and the girls, knocking them down.

"Guys, are you alright?!" Tommy asked, getting up while reaching out with his hand.

He then ran past Googleheimer, but he hit him with his arm before he could get to the others. Rocky then tried to grabbed Googleheimer's other arm to try and keep him still, but he then knocked Tommy over onto his back.

"Tommy, be careful!" Kat explained, franticly - as she and the others had now gotten back up.

Tommy got to his knees as he turned around while clutching his chest. "Alright, I've had enough of this game!" he shouted. "And Prince Sprocket!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer, when he picked up something.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Billy, the Rangers are in trouble!" he exclaimed, turning around. "They need help!"

Billy - who was working on the Zeo Cannon - looked up and then walked towards Alpha. "I think it's time to use the Zeo Cannon." he suggested.

"You must hurry, Billy." Zordon explained, as Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer. "They don't have _much_ time."

Billy then pressed some buttons on the computer. "Tommy, hold on!" he said. "Help's on the way."

* * *

Back at the street, Googleheimer blasted Adam and Kat near a tree, knocking them down, then blasted Rocky and Tanya away, sending them flying further down the street, and then blasted Vera away, knocking her against a car. He then hit Tommy in the chest, sending him flying over him, and then the others all gathered around Tommy.

"Tommy!" Kat cried, as she helped him up.

"Man, this guy's tough." Rocky moaned.

"You can say that again!" Vera agreed, clutching her left arm.

They all then stared at Googleheimer, who was grinning widely.

"Looks like I won the first round!" he laughed.

Tommy then got to his feet while the others got ready to fight again.

"Power Rangers, wanna play again?" Googleheimer asked.

"The game isn't over till the last card's been dealt!" Tommy shouted.

 _"Tommy, I'm sending you the Zeo Cannon now!"_ Billy's voice bellowed from the communicator.

"Ha! How 'bout a _new_ game?" Tommy asked Googleheimer.

"Sure. A new game. I love new game." Googleheimer mocked.

Adam and Rocky then ran forward, then Tanya and Kat stepped forward, while Tommy and Vera stood beside each other, forming two columns of three - Vera, Tanya and Rocky on the right and Tommy, Kat and Adam on the left. They then all raised their arms, as the Zeo Cannon showed up in them, and then they aimed it at Googleheimer.

"That... Wait a minute!" he freaked.

Sprocket then showed up from his hiding place. "Oh, goody. You have a new toy too!" he grinned.

"Let's see what this thing can do." Tommy decided, as he and Vera pulling the lever back on the Zeo Cannon.

He then brought out some sort of cell.

"Zeo VI Power Cell, power up!" he shouted.

He put his Power Cell on its spot on the lever - as they were all marked by the Ranger's visors.

"Zeo V Power Cell, power up!" Vera shouted, before putting her Power Cell in place.

"Zeo IV Power Cell, power up!" Adam shouted, before putting his in place.

"Zeo III Power Cell, power up!" Rocky shouted, before putting his in place.

"Zeo II Power Cell, power up!" Tanya shouted, before putting hers in place.

"Zeo I Power Cell, power up!" Kat shouted, before putting hers in place.

Tommy and Vera then pushed the lever back into the Zeo Cannon, and then the Power Cells all lit up in the Rangers respective colors.

"Zeo Cannon, fully charged!" Tommy said, as he raised his arms. "Ready for action."

"Activate!" the others shouted, raising one of their arms while keeping the cannon still with the other.

"Playtime's over, Sprocket." Tommy told Sprocket, as he and Vera pulled the lever back.

The Zeo Cannon then fired a green blot of energy at Googleheimer, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down as an explosion went off on him.

"Hey, you don't play fair!" Sprocket whined. "You broke my toy! Klank, Orbus, fix it!"

Klank and Orbus then came out from behind a bush on the street.

"I just knew he'd need our help eventually." Klank grinned. "Didn't I tell ya?"

"You did indeed." Orbus admitted, before lowering his head.

"Make it better than new!" Sprocket demanded.

Orbus then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away ya go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Googleheimer.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." he chuckled, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Googleheimer's body, as the Rangers watched.

"No!" Tommy gasped. "It can't be!"

"Rise and shine!" Orbus laughed, as he lifted himself up, and then fired blue beams out of his body at Googleheimer.

Googleheimer then stood up, and then grew giant.

"Hey, surprise!" he yelled, as the Rangers backed away slightly. "Now, I have a _new_ game for you!"

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy told the others.

"We need Zeozord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

The Zeozords then all showed up, and then the Rangers all jumped into them.

"Initiate Zeo Megazord sequence!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, and then Zeozord VI retracted its wings. Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders.

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind. Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Here it goes." Tommy told the others. "Zeo Megazord…"

"Power up!" they all shouted, all but Tommy raising their right arms.

 _Go, Zeo!_

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"I'm through playing!" Googleheimer barked. "Now, let's get serious!"

"Gladly, you overgrown, bad tempered, google-eyed geek!" Rocky shouted.

Googleheimer fired multi-colored mist out of his mouth, which hit the Megazord, and then it was covered in silly string from head to toe.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" Tommy wondered, panicking.

"Looks like silly string." Vera deduced.

"I won't argue there." Adam agreed.

On the ground, Klank and Orbus were watching from a rooftop.

"Good show." Orbus commented.

"Slant, you have them were you want them!" Klank called. "Now finish them off!"

"I'd be happy too!" Googleheimer replied.

He then charged at the Megazord, then ran around it, and then bit its right arm. He then bit its right leg, and then ran around it.

"You know, my doctor said I need more iron in my diet." he joked.

He then bit the Megazord's left leg, then ran away from it, before turning around and ramming it in the chest.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Ho, ha! I win!" Googleheimer grinned. "I win! Told you I would! Nina, nina, nina! I win! Oh, I win!"

He then danced around like a loony.

"Activate the Zeo Mega Battlezord!" Tommy shouted.

 **(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, as the Battlezord looked up in the hanger. The Battlezord was blasted out of it, and then it spun around in the air.

 **(Battle area)**

Googleheimer kept dancing around.

"Look at me? I'm wonderful." he grinned.

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported inside.

"D'oh!" Googleheimer groaned, as he turned and looked up at the Battlezord. "What's that?!"

The Battlezord fired red star-shaped lasers out of its head at Googleheimer, hitting him in the chest and face. The Battlezord then landed on the ground, and then fired a beam out of its visor at the Megazord, freeing it from the silly string.

 _Go, Zeo_

Both the Battlezord and Megaozrd then stood beside each other.

"Thanks, Tommy!" Vera called, holding her thumb up - sitting in the front seat.

"No problem." Tommy replied. "Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord sequence now!"

The Battlezord and Megazord then stood beside each other, and then hit their arms together, while spreading their other arms out, and then stood back-to-back, before lowering their arms.

 _Go, Zeo_

The Battlezord then raised its legs, while raising its arms over itself, and then they rested on the Megazord's shoulders - past the bits belonging to Zeozord V.

 _Go, Zeo_

The cannons from the Battlezord's hands then moved forward and covered up the hands.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

The Battlezord's head then spun around, and then covered the Megazord's head, forming the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"I don't like this game anymore!" Googleheimer whined, getting up.

"And you're about to like it _even_ less, toy boy!" Tommy yelled, punching his fists forward. "Fire!"

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then fired lasers out of the cannons.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers  
_ _Zeo, Power Rangers_

The lasers then hit Googleheimer in the chest, freezing him, and then he blew up.

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus had all returned to the throne room.

"That's not fair!" Sprocket cried, looking at his parents. "They broke my toy! I want a new one."

"Only if you promise to take better care of it." Mondo assured.

"And keep it away from those teenagers." Machina suggested.

"When next we face the Rangers, it will not be to play." Mondo explained.

* * *

Later that day, the Youth Center's party had started. Kat - dressed up like a 50's girl - was looking around while carrying a purple teddy, and then walked towards the others.

"Things seem to be going pretty well." she remarked.

"Yeah." Billy agreed - who was dressed like an 70's sci-fi character. "Look at all the toys they collected."

"I know." Vera admitted - dressed like an 80's fashion queen. "Pretty impressive."

Adam - who was dressed as a 60's hippie - turned to Rocky - who was dressed like a 70's disco dancer.

"Hey, Rocky, groovy shoes." Adam remarked, holding his fingers up like a hippie.

"Thanks. Nice sandals." Rocky commented.

They both looked down at their footwear.

"Can you believe our parents really wore this stuff?" Rocky asked.

Zeke - who was dressed like a 50's greaser - then came over to them. "Hi, guys." he said.

"Hi, Zeke." Billy said. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks, you don't look bad either." Zeke remarked.

Ernie - dressed up similar to Zeke but without the grease in his hair - then put another record on the record player.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Tanya wondered, walking towards the others - dressed up like 60's girl.

Ernie then played the record on the player, and then 70's disco music began to play. Tommy then walked through a set of curtains with his back to the others, and then jumped as he spun around, and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Whoo!" he said, holding his right hand up.

The others and Zeke all noticed he was wearing the exact same outfit as Rocky.

"Uh-oh." Kat muttered.

Rocky held his mouth open in shock.

"Looks like you're twins." Zeke joked.

"Very funny." Rocky scowled.

Tommy then walked towards them all, when Rocky stood in front of him. Tommy chuckled while straitening out his coat, before walking off, and then Rocky laughed at him.

"Oh, did you guys hear?" Zeke asked.

"Hear what?" Kat asked.

"Bulk and Skull quit the Police Patrol." Zeke explained.

"They what?!" Adam asked, surprised.

"Why'd they do that?" Vera asked.

"They accidently got Lt. Stone fired, and they just resigned themselves straight afterwards." Zeke explained. "Must have been out of loyalty or something."

"I never thought I'd see them do that." Billy admitted. "I've known them the longest, and they've never shown loyalty to anyone before."

"I don't think Sophie'll believe it either." Vera deduced. "I'll have to tell her about this."

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull - both dressed as 40's policer officers with fake moustaches - were sitting on the stage sulking.

"I can't believe we got Lt. Stone fired." Skull said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Bulk agreed. "He must really hate us."

Lt. Stone - dressed up like Sherlock Holmes - then showed up behind them.

"On the contrary, men." he said, spooking them out. "I owe you a debt of gratitude."

Bulk and Skull looked confused as Lt. Stone walked between them.

"You see, getting kicked off the force has given me the chance to start a lifelong dream of mine." he explained, as Bulk and Skull stood up.

He then held a magnifying glass to his eye, as Skull straightened his hat up.

"What's that, sir?" Bulk asked.

"Elementary, my dear Bulkmeyer." Lt. Stone said, removing the magnifying glass from his eye, and then put a fake pipe in his mouth. "My own detective agency. And I need a couple of good detectives."

Bulk took his hat off, hoping he meant him and Skull.

"Do you know of any?" Lt. Stone asked.

He then turned around to them, as Skull lifted his hat up slightly - both he and Bulk looking confused.

"Just kidding." Lt. Stone joked, removing the pipe from his mouth, before laughing.

Bulk then held up his hat.

"How 'bout it, fellas?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Yes, sir." Bulk and Skull replied, both saluting him.

Lt. Stone held his pipe up.

"Now if I can only explain things to Connie." Bulk hoped. "She must think I'm the biggest jerk in the world."

As he spoke, Connie herself - dressed up similar to Tanya - came up behind him, and then patted his shoulder, getting him to turn around.

"Farkas, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Bulk looked nervous. "Listen, about the way I acted today, I'm sorry." he apologised.

"No, I'm sorry." Connie said, confusing him. "My father can be a little...overprotective."

"Uh-huh." Bulk muttered in agreement.

"That's why I quit the Junior Police Patrol too." Connie explained.

"You did?!" Bulk asked, surprised as he touched her shoulder.

"Yeah. I only joined to impress him." Connie explained.

"Well, I guess we both learned we shouldn't try to be something we're not." Bulk realised.

Connie nodded in agreement. "Bulkmeyer." she said.

"Hmm?" Bulk asked.

"May I have this dance?" Connie asked.

"Uh...why, yes. Thank you. Jolly good idea, madam. Well, I..." Bulk said, before Connie frowned.

He then took off his fake moustache.

"I'd like that very much." he told her, sounding normal.

They then took each other's arm, and began to dance under the disco ball. Everyone else then began to dance as a hip-hop tune began to play.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Kat laughed.

Adam then moved his fingers over his eyes like a hippie, and then everyone clapped.


	46. Song Sung Yellow

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
 _  
..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

 _Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

 _..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Zeo, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

 _Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Youth Center, the Rangers were watching a music video Tanya was starring in. She was standing on a stage holding a microphone, while some other people were standing with her holding guitars, and another behind a drum set.

"Whoo!" she cheered. "Come on, everybody?"

The band behind her began to play their instruments.

 _"Stick together! Yeah! Stick together!_ _"_ Tanya sang.

She then giggled.

The scene then charges to a beach, as Tanya, Adam, Vera and Rocky all walk along the sand.

 _We're gonna stick together_

It then shows Tanya standing on a plateau.

 _So, now we want forever_

It then showed her walking in a small valley at the beach, with Adam, Vera and Rocky on top of one of the sides - Rocky holding a camera, while Adam held a big white flat circle to keep the wind at bay, and Vera held a fan, which she was waving at Tanya.

 _Through sun and stormy weather  
We're gonna stick together_

It then showed Tanya and the band back on stage.

 _I wanna see you everywhere I go_

The screen then turned back and white.

 _Walking down the street..._

It then goes color again, as it showed Rocky, Adam, Vera and Tanya running along the beach

 _..where we meet and we say hello_

Rocky did a sideways handspring, and then did two backwards handsprings, as Vera jumped up and punched the sky as she ran, and then it showed Tanya on the plateau again.

 _I feel like jumping up and down_

It then shows Tanya back on the stage with the band.

 _Always feel so good when..._

It briefly shows Tanya on the plateau, and then back on the stage.

 _..you're.._

It then goes from Tanya on the plateau to her on the stage.

 _..a r-r-r-round_

It then showed Tanya on the beach, with Rocky holding his camera at her, Vera waving her fan at her to keep her cool, and Adam holding his white circle, and then it shows Tanya back on the stage.

 _Yeah, baby_

It then showed Tanya in a cave, with the screen being black and white.

"Sing it for me one more time?" she asked.

It then showed the band playing for a few seconds, and then her outside the cave.

"Whoo!" she cheered.

It then showed the band playing again, and then Tanya back at the beach.

 _Yeah, yeah..._

In then showed her singing on the stage.

 _..yeah, yeah, yeah!_

In the Youth Center, Vera and Billy both nodded to the tune, as the video moved to Tanya walking along the beach. It then showed Tanya back on stage dancing as the band kept playing, and then showed Tanya back on the plateau, before it ended.

"Tanya, that was incredible." Kat complemented.

"Yeah, you were fantastic." Rocky remarked.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without all of you." Tanya reasoned.

"Adam, I'm impressed." Billy commented. "Someday you're gonna make a great director."

"Thanks." Adam blushed.

"I never thought I'd see you in the film business." Vera joked.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, he already is." Tanya told them.

"Oh!" Rocky awed.

"Aw..." Billy awed.

The girls giggled.

"What do you think, Tommy?" Billy asked.

They all turned to Tommy, who still was looking at the TV screen.

"Tommy?" Billy repeated. "What's up, man?"

"I thought I saw something." Tommy told them.

"What?" Vera asked, leaning in.

"Hold on." Tommy said.

The girls gathered around him as he rewound the video, while the boys watched, and then he stopped it at a scene with Tanya singing on the stage.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Tanya lowered her eyebrows as she watched.

 _We're gonna stick together_

Tommy then paused the video, as a Cog walked along the stage behind the band. "There." he said.

"Cogs!" Adam yelped.

"I don't remember seeing them there when we filmed this." Kat explained.

Vera looked closer at the Cog. "Well, it's one of those shiny ones." she realised. "Must've missed it due to it being against a shiny wall."

"Good suggestion." Rocky admitted.

"Well, what where they doing there?" Kat wondered.

"Watching us." Tommy deduced. "And if we didn't see them this time, no telling how many times they've been around."

* * *

The next day, the teens were all helping Ernie get the place ready for a party.

"Hey, it's a good idea opening the Juice Bar on Saturday nights, man." Tommy commented, getting down from a two way ladder.

"Believe me. I could use extra business." Ernie explained.

Rocky began to get down from the ladder's other side, while Adam began to put some strings on the door.

"Yeah." Kat agreed, walking towards Ernie. "It'll be nice to have a safe place to hang out with friends, listen to music, dance."

Billy then came up behind Ernie. "Hey, speaking of music; you should let Tanya sing, Ernie." he suggested. "She's really good."

Tanya - who was behind Kat - then walked towards them, as she'd heard her name.

"Live music?" Ernie wondered, nodding his head. "Yeah, good idea."

"Oh, my gosh. Are you serious, Ernie?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." Ernie confirmed. "We'll start the show at 8:00."

"I'll be here." Tanya grinned with delight.

"I better go get the extra supplies." Ernie told them. "I'll see you guys in about an hour or so."

He then walked off.

"We'll keep everything under control." Tommy assured, as Vera walked towards them.

"Everything'll still be here when you get back." she assured, as Kat and Tanya walked away.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were both in the throne room.

"It's hard to believe it. The day has _finally_ arrived when our mechanical boy, will be a mechanical man." Mondo said in disbelief.

"According to machine tradition, Sprocket must prove himself _worthy_ of adulthood." Machina explained.

Mondo laughed as Sprocket walked into the room.

"Hooray! _I'm_ the birthday boy!" he cheered. "I get to have my name in the birthday song! Now, fork over my present?"

"All in good time." Mondo assured. "First, we need party supplies."

"Yeah." Sprocket realised.

"I've sent the Cogs to fetch them." Machina explained.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Kat, Vera and Tanya were laying a table with glass cup.s

"I'm so excited. My first _real_ audience." Tanya grinned.

"You're gonna do great." Kat assured, patting her shoulder.

"I'm sure everyone will love you." Vera assured, touching her shoulder.

The boys meanwhile, were passing paper plates to each other, and then Tommy put them on the counter.

"There should be a lot of people here tonight." he told the others.

"Yeah." Adam hoped.

A Cog snatched some of the paper plates from the table and creeped away, as it was couched.

"Word spread pretty quick on how great the video is." Tommy admitted, taking some plates from Adam.

Some more Cogs then creep past the girls - as they had their backs to them - and swiped a cover from one of the tables.

"Is this all he wanted us to do?" Tanya asked, as they sacked the glasses up.

"Um... I think so." Kat admitted, unsurely. "This pretty much covers everything."

"Better check to be sure though." Vera advised, counting the glasses.

Billy passed Adam some crumbled up paper, when Rocky noticed the plates were missing.

"Hey, wait a second? What you do with all the party stuff?" he asked Tommy. "I thought you set it on the counter?"

"I did." Tommy assured, as they looked at the counter.

They all looked around before Rocky spotted something by the door.

"Cogs!" he exclaimed, pointing at them.

The others all turned to the door, as the last Cog left, clutching the paper plates at his chest, and then the Rangers gathered up together by the girls.

"Let's do it, guys." Tommy told the others, before their arms glowed. "It's morphin time!"

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all teleported themselves outside, and landed near a van with a cart full of pies, before turning around to face the Cogs - the cart owner looking worried. The Cogs all stopped in their tracks, and some of them dropped the party supplies they'd stolen.

"Give those party supplies back, now!" Tommy demanded, pointing at them.

The Cogs threw the party supplies away, and then they and the Rangers all got ready to fight before charging in.

"Get outta here!" Vera shouted to the cart owner, who then ran off.

Tommy then spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, Rocky dodged a kick from another, while Tanya spun around to tackle a third, but missed as it jumped. A fourth tried to punch Vera, but missed as she dodged and ran around it, Adam tried to kick a fifth, but missed it slightly, while Kat blocked a sixth's punch, before spinning around to kick it, but missed as it ducked.

Kat then grabbed one's arm and pulled it down, then tried to punch it, but it blocked it, and then punched her in the chest, knocking her against the pie stand.

"Pies." she breathed. "Those Cogs are in for a real treat."

"What is the Ranger up too?" the Cog wondered, rubbing it's head.

Kat picked up two pies from the cart, before turning back to the Cog, swirling one around as she did.

"Time to give you your just desserts." she decided.

The Cog then ran forward, but backed away slightly as she spun around, then moved one of the pies close to him, but missed as it backed away before she raised her arm up. The Cog then ducked as Kat spun around and almost hit it in the face with the other pie, and then stopped.

"In your eye!" she joked, pushing one of the pies into its face.

The Cog put its face down.

"Pie!" Kat joked, putting the other pie on the back of its neck.

The Cog began to sparkle as Kat spun around and tackled it, knocking it down.

"Sweet." she grinned.

Adam spun around towards some Cogs while holding a pie in his hand.

"Come and get it!" he mocked.

A Cog charged at him, but missed as he dodged.

"Behind you." he said, patting it's shoulder.

The Cog turned around, then tried to grab the pie, but Adam lowered it. He then raised it as the Cog tried again, then lowered it, and then raised it again.

"Uh-huh." he muttered.

He then grabbed the Cog's head as it leaned forward.

"I think you're gonna love this. As a matter of fact, you're gonna flip over it" he joked, flipping the Cog over.

He then threw the pie in the Cog's face, as it sparkled.

Tanya jumped and threw a pie at a jumping Cog, hitting it in the face, and then it sparkled once it hit the ground.

Rocky swirled his arms around with a pie in each hand, then threw one at a Cog, hitting it in the chest, and then put the other in its hand, before throwing it at its face, knocking it down as it sparkled.

Vera back jumped up onto a tree branch with a pie in her left hand, as a Cog tried to grab her leg.

"How'd you like some custard?" she asked, jokingly.

She then jumped down from the tree and threw the pie at the Cog, hitting it right in the face, knocking it down and causing it to sparkle.

"Whoo-hoo." Tommy whooped, spinning around. "Yeah."

He then pushed a pie right in a Cog's face, and then spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down, causing it to sparkle. All the pie covered Cogs that weren't sparkling, then gathered around it, as the other Rangers gathered around Tommy - all six of them holding a pie in each hand.

"Any of you want a second helping?" Tommy asked.

A purple gear shape then appeared above the Cogs, and then all but one of them disappeared.

"Hey? Hey? Hey?" it asked, looking around. "Where did they all go?"

The Rangers then threw _all_ of their pies at it, some hitting it while others missed, and then it fell down and sparkled.

"This is _too_ weird." Tommy admitted, as the girls giggled. "I wonder why the Cogs would be so interested in Ernie's party supplies?"

"You're not the only one." Vera admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, we better gather this stuff up and take it back inside." Tommy explained.

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"What a mess." Tommy sighed.

"You're telling me." Vera shrugged.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket was crying while Mondo was furious.

"I can't rely on those silly Cogs for anything!" he groaned.

"Maybe they need a tune up." Machina suggested.

"No matter, dear. Nothing will spoil our son's surprise." Mondo assured.

"Well, give it to me then?" Sprocket demanded like a brat. "I'm not getting any younger."

The viewing globe then showed them Sprocket's new toy - which was a new giant robot with a ball and chain weapon.

"Very well. Behold Wrecking Ball." Mondo announced.

"Wow. My very _own_ monster." Sprocket grinned. "Can I try it out now?"

"Yes, but you must _practice_ controlling it before you take it for a spin." Mondo explained.

"No problemo." Sprocket chuckled. "Give me the remote."

They then saw Wrecking Ball swing his ball and chain to the left.

"No! To the right! To the right!" Sprocket cried, as Wrecking Ball swing the ball away. "Oh, I can't make it do what I want! Dad, it's too hard!"

"Keep practicing, my son." Mondo advised. "Once you get the hang of it, you will prove yourself in battle against the Power Rangers. Then you'll be a man."

"Wow! I get to destroy the Power Rangers too?" Sprocket questioned in amazement. "This is defiantly the best birthday I've ever had."

* * *

Inside a office room - the floor being covered in empty boxes and drinks from delivery restaurants - Bulk and Skull were playing ping pong on a joint desk. Skull hit the ball to Bulk, who then hit it back, then Skull hit it back, then Bulk hit back, then Skull, then Bulk, then Skull, who got it over the net and then fell off the table.

"Okay, Skull. That's 19 all." Bulk explained. "The winner of the next game is champion of the Milky Way, and will rule the galaxy as he sees fit."

"But he's gotta win by two." Skull argued.

Bulk then picked up another ball from the shelf nearby. "Okay." he squeaked.

He then hit the ball to Skull, who hit back to Bulk, who then hit back, but it hit the net. Skull then laughed as Bulk picked the ball up.

In a hallway outside, Lt. Stone - dressed up like an inspector - was whistling while walking towards a door - the same one Bulk and Skull were behind. A small hole then opened up at the bottom of the left road, and a small laser came out and hit his boot, getting him to stop and look around suspiciously. He then walked on and whistled again.

Bulk and Skull went back to playing ping pong, and a toy monkey with cymbals began to screech, alerting them that Lt. Stone was outside.

"Skull!" Bulk breathed, looking up at it. "He's here."

They both then got up and ran around the room, and began to pile all the boxes up in a bin. They threw the big ones - like the pizza boxes - under the couch at the end of the room, and then Skull put some of the smaller ones in a burger box.

Lt. Stone then made it to the door, then put a lollipop in his mouth, then took something out of his overcoat inside pocket before he cleaned part of the door window. He then tried to open the door, but found out it was locked, and then he tried to push it open.

Bulk and Skull kept running around, hiding all the stuff they'd left lying around as they did. Bulk picked up a box, and then Skull was about to put some things in it, when they heard Lt. Stone.

"Bulkmeyer! Skullovitch!" he called. "You in there?"

"Uh...one moment, sir." Bulk said. "Just finishing up..."

Skull then held up some crumpled pieces of paper.

"Some paperwork." Bulk explained.

Skull put the paper in a box Bulk was holding, and then Bulk shoved it into the bin, and then rubbed his hands.

"Well, hurry up. I, uh...forgot my keys." Lt. Stone told them.

He searched his pockets, but couldn't find them, and then he tried the door again. He then knocked on it, as Skull walked towards it from the other side, and then unlocked it. He then backed away while straitening up his tie, as Bulk rubbed his hands, as they'd put everything away, but then Bulk freaked when he saw the ping pong table still out on the joint desk. They both then folded it back and then lifted back a thing on either side of the desk, which had their junk on, and then they turned to the door.

Lt. Stone then came in, as Skull whistled while looking at his watch, and then Lt. Stone took his overcoat off.

"About time." he said.

He then hanged his coat up on the coat rack, and then put his hat on top of it.

"Gentlemen..." he said, closing the door behind him, and then took the lollipop out of his mouth. "..we have our first assignment."

"Excellent news, sir." Bulk grinned. "We're ready for action."

He and Skull then walked towards him, as Lt. Stone began to walk towards their desk.

"National association of record companies, is concerned about an increase in phoney record producers." he explained. "They're offering contracts to unsuspecting kids, charging them for the recording sessions, and then leaving them with nothing but their broken dreams."

"That's terrible, sir." Bulk sighed.

"Unthinkable. These scoundrels must be stopped." Skull realised.

"Well, that's where you two come in." Lt. Stone explained. "Ernie's new after hours club is the prefect place for these jokers to operate. Check it out, give me a full report."

He then put the lollipop back in his mouth.

"It's as good as done, sir." Bulk assured.

Lt. Stone winked, then Skull nodded, before he and Bulk turned around. They both then walked towards the door, and then out of the room, while Lt. Stone sat down at his desk.

* * *

That night at the Youth Center, Tanya and her band were holding a concert. She was singing the same song she had sang in the music video, while her friends all sat at a table by the counter, while Bulk and Skull both stood near it. (Vera was sat between Rocky and Tommy)

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_ she sang.

While her friends watched from their table, other people were dancing to her music.

 _We're gonna stick together  
So, now we want forever  
_ _Through sun and stormy weather  
You know we're gonna stick together_

Ernie, who was by the door, danced slowly to the music, while Bulk and Skull moved their hips to the beat, as Tanya clapped. The band then stopped playing, and then everyone cheered and clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tanya Sloan!" Ernie announced, walking onto the stage.

The crowd cheered as Tanya bowed at it, before she got off the stage and walked towards her friends.

"Congratulations." Kat complemented, getting up as Tanya giggled.

They both then hugged each other.

"Atta girl." a boy remarked.

"I'm so proud of you." Kat grinned.

"Thank you." Tanya cried happily, as they let go.

"Good job, Tanya." Adam remarked, as he and Tanya hugged.

They then let go as Kat sat down.

"That was great." Tommy admitted, holding his hand out as Adam sat down.

Tanya shook Tommy's hand. "Thank you." she said.

"Alright." Tommy said, as they sat down.

"Oh, my gosh." Tanya sighed. "It was so exciting out there. I wish you guys could have been up there."

A African man then showed up behind her, which Vera noticed.

"Cuse me." he said.

Tanya then turned to him.

"I just wanted to say that you have one of the finest voices I've heard in a long time." the man remarked.

"Thank you." Tanya grinned. "Thank you very much."

The man then took a card out of his vest as Tanya turned back to her friends.

"So hap..." she said.

"Vincent Nova." the man said, introducing himself.

Tanya stood up.

"I'm a producer for S.C. Records." Vincent explained. "You have a really great sound."

Skull looked at him, when Bulk patted his vest to get him to look at Vincent.

"I'd like to get you into the studio like; immediately." Vincent explained.

Tanya giggled as she grinned widely.

"Yeah, I'll bet he would." Skull snarled.

He then began to walk towards Vincent, when Bulk stopped him.

"And if that works out, well, who knows." Vincent said.

"I... I don't know what to say." Tanya said, speechless.

"Don't say anything." Vincent said. "Think it over. Give me a call."

"'Give me a call'" Bulk quoted, as he and Skull looked at each other.

"In the meantime, do you have any materiel I can send back to the home office?" Vincent asked.

Tanya looked unsure as she turned to her friends.

"The video!" Rocky whispered.

"The one we made." Vera whispered.

Tanya grinned, remembering it, and then reached for her bag. Tommy and Kat both grinned as Tanya opened her bag, then took the video out of it and gave it to Vincent.

"I have a video." she grinned.

Vincent then took it. "Your _own_ video." he said, surprised. "I'm impressed. You'll hear from me by the end of the week."

He then patted Tanya's cheek before he began to walk away.

"We'll do lunch." he told her.

"Record Producer my grandma's hairnet!" Bulk scoffed, turning to Skull. "You know what time it is?"

"Time for a little..." Skull said, before they straightened their ties up. "..undercover work."

"You're right, Skull." Bulk confirmed.

They both then followed Vincent out of the Youth Center.

Tanya then giggled like a schoolgirl as she sat back down.

"If you sign a contract, won't that mean you'll have to drop out of school?" Kat asked, concerned.

"This guy's card says he's from Hollywood." Rocky explained, looking at the card. "I mean, you'll have to move there."

"I don't know." Tanya told them, a huge grin on her face.

A bunch of people then appeared behind her.

"I'd like an autograph?" a boy asked.

Tanya got up and turned to them.

"When you gonna sing again?" a girl asked.

The crowd then loaded her with questions, as the Rangers all looked at each other.

* * *

The next day, Skull popped his head out from behind a bush with a pair of binoculars, and then looked through them, watching Vincent eat at a table, before putting a radio to his mouth.

"Surveillance report: Subject is one Vincent Nova, approximately 25 years of age. Tall..." he said into the radio.

He then stopped Vincent talking into his phone while eating a burger.

"..Uh... black hair, brown eyes. Subject enjoys a Zoey Burger with everything on it except for mustard and onion." he went on. "And appears that he has paid a recent to Cairo or perhaps even Melrose Boulevard."

Vincent had now gotten up, and picked up his tray.

"Uh, subject is now moving towards the trash can." Skull explained. "Subject enjoys the trash. Subject enjoys trash cans."

Vincent then tried to push the trash can's lid forward, but it wouldn't budge.

"Subject enjoys eating-" Skull said, before Vincent pick the leftovers in the trash by slowly pushing the lid. "Throwing trash away."

Vincent then shoved the rest of the leftovers in the trash.

"I'm moving in." Skull said.

He ducked back down behind the bush, and then ran towards the trash can Vincent was near - as Bulk was inside it.

"Hey, Bulky." he said.

He punched the lid forward, and then Bulk groaned as it hit him. Bulk then lifted the lid backwards, and showed Skull he was covered in the leftovers from Vincent's meal.

"Did you hear him talking?" Skull asked hopefully. "You find out anything _incriminating_?"

"No." Bulk replied, sounding grumpy. "Nothing at all."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Skull asked, hoping he misheard.

"Well, I did find out one thing; he didn't eat all of his fries." Bulk reasoned.

"Hmm." Skull muttered.

He put his radio in his vest pocket, then picked up one of the fires in Bulk's face, then put it in his mouth, but then spat it out.

"That's not a very good fry." he admitted. "That's a great fry."

"Oh, man!" Bulk moaned, as Skull took another fry. "Hey!"

Skull then took some more, making Bulk whimper.

* * *

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High, Tanya was walking towards her friends who were sitting at a table studying together, and had a huge grin on her face.

"Guys, guess what?" she asked, getting their attention. "Mr. Nova showed my video to Laszlo Trent; the director! He's interested in doing my next video!"

"Wow! He's one of the best." Adam grinned.

"I know! He's flying down this afternoon with the president of S.C. Records." Tanya explained. "They're gonna come hear me sing today at Ernie's, and if they like me, they're gonna offer me a contract."

"Wow! Congratulations, that's great." Tommy said. "You gonna take it?"

"Yeah." Tanya said, before realising something. "I don't know."

The others looked at her confusedly.

"I guess I never really thought about it." Tanya admitted.

"Tanya, could I have a word with in private?" Vera asked.

"Sure." Tanya said.

Vera got up and then they both walked towards the lockers.

"What's up?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya, we've all seen what you're going through." Vera explained. "Sophie and Kimberly both went through before they left to peruse their dreams."

"Really?" Tanya asked, surprised.

"Yeah. But the difference is Hollywood's not as far from here as New York or Florida, and well, they had people to replace them." Vera explained. "Right now we don't, except Billy but yellow's _not_ his color."

"So you're saying I shouldn't take the contract?" Tanya asked.

"No, I'm not." Vera stuttered. "I'm just saying, you need to think about this carefully, okay. Soph and Kim only went since the others wanted them too."

She then walked back to the others, leaving Tanya with a big issue in her head.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket had been practicing how to use Wrecking Ball.

"Mom, dad, check this out!" he called.

Wrecking Ball spun his ball and chain around, and then caught the ball at the end of his staff - which was doubled ended.

"I'm doing it!" Sprocket cheered. "I can control Wrecking Ball's every move."

Mondo, Machina, Klank and Orbus all turned to the viewing globe.

"It seems you've mastered the monster, son." Mondo deduced. "The moment of truth has arrived. Wrecking Ball, switch to battle mode!"

Wrecking Ball's head then changed.

"This toy keeps getting better." Sprocket commented.

"Now send Wrecking Ball to Earth to do some damage!" Mondo ordered.

* * *

At the Youth Center later, Tanya was giving another concert, singing a different song this time. Her friends were all standing by one of the speakers, while Vincent, Laszlo Trent, and several other people watched while sitting down, while others were dancing.

 _I won't waste your ti-im-im-m-me-e  
But I've seen enough of you to kno-ow-w  
These feelings of mi-mi-in-in-ne  
Have no other place to go-o-o-o  
I'll wait for you, so_ _patiently  
To love, only to lo-lo-ov-ov-ve  
_ _I'll seen the best and the worst you have to give_

The Rangers communicators then beeped, then Tanya looked at hers and then at her friends.

 _And I still love you, babe  
I still love you, babe_

The other Rangers and Billy all walked towards a window.

 _I 'll see_

"Zordon, this is Tommy." Tommy answered. "What's up?"

 _"Prince Sprocket has sent a giant remote controlled toy to destroy Angel Grove."_ Zordon explained. _"You must stop it immediately."_

"We're on our way." Tommy told him.

"I'll get back to the Power Chamber." Billy said, before patting Rocky's back and then ran off.

"Alright." Tommy sighed, before he and the others walked away in the opposite direction.

 _You're the be-e-e-es-st_

Tommy then stopped and walked back to the speaker, and then mouthed to Tanya that they had to leave.

 _You're the best thing_

Tanya smiled as she sang, understanding what they had to do.

 _That has ever come my way_

Tommy then ran out of the room.

 _And I'll try my best  
To make you wanna st-t-ta-a-a-ay_

* * *

The other Rangers then arrived morphed in a part of the city, and then saw Wrecking Ball towering over them.

"There!" Tommy said, as they ran closer. "I hate it when toys go bad."

"Like the last one wasn't bad enough." Vera groaned, as Tommy punched his fist.

"Let's play!" Wrecking Ball announced.

He fired lasers out of his eyes, which then hit the side of a building near the Rangers, blowing it up, and then debris began to fall on them.

"We can't form the Zeo Megazord without Tanya!" Rocky realised, groaning, while their covered their helmets with their arms.

"I think maybe we need a few more players." Wrecking Ball decided.

A bunch of Cogs then appeared amongst the debris near the Rangers.

"Take car of the Cogs!" Tommy told the others, as they charged at the Cogs. "I'll handle the big guy."

"Right!" Vera said.

"Alright. Red Battlezord now!" Tommy shouted.

 **(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, as the Battlezord looked up in the hanger. The Battlezord was blasted out of it, and then it spun around in the air.

 **(Battle area)**

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported inside.

"Alright." he said.

The Battlezord then landed on the ground.

 _Go, Zeo_

The Battlezord then got ready to fight.

On the ground, Kat spun around as a Cog tried to hit her, then blocked a punch from it, then spun around and hit it in the chest. Adam did a backwards handspring as one approached him, then he blocked a punch from it, before punching it in the chest, while Kat tried to kick hers but missed. Adam then ducked and rolled forward as another Cog tried to punch him, while Rocky ducked as one tried to upper kick him, then he blocked a punch from it by grabbing its arm, and then spun around and pulled it down. He then blocked an attack from another, then grabbed its arm and spun it around, then block a punch from it, and then chopped it in the back.

Vera dodged one as it tried to kick her, then blocked a punch from a second, but then a third kicked her in the back. The three Cogs then surrounded her, then one tried to kick her, but she dodged and it accidently kicked another, then she grabbed the third's arm as it tried to punch her, and then threw it over her onto the other two.

Wrecking Ball charged at the Battlezord, and then hit it, causing it to spin around slightly, and then he hit it with his ball and chain.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Wrecking Ball then punched the Battlezord with its ball and chain.

"Agh!" Tommy moaned, as more sparks came into the cockpit.

"Time for one of my favourites!" Wrecking Ball laughed.

He then hit the Battlezord with his blade like hand as he charged past it, then turned around and hit it with his ball and chain, knocking it over, and then he stabbed it.

"Ugh!" Tommy groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

The Battlezord then fell to its knees.

"Zeo Spinning Power Punch, now!" Rocky shouted, as he jumped up and his Zord symbol appeared behind him.

He then spun around in the air, and then flew towards three Cogs, before hitting them with his arms crossed over each other like a X, knocking them down as they sparkled.

"Zeo IV Power Weapon now!" Adam shouted, bringing out his Power Hatchets.

He then held them out, as his Zord symbol appeared behind him. He then jumped up and crossed his Power Hatchets over each other like an X, and then hit three Cogs, knocking them as they sparkled.

"Zeo V Power Daggers!" Vera shouted, bringing them out.

She held them out as her Zord symbol appeared behind her. She then jumped and spun her daggers around, and crossed them over her chest from either side of her, hitting two Cogs and knocking them down as they sparkled.

"Pink Power Cloud!" Kat shouted, as pink energy surrounded her, along with her Zord symbol.

She lifted her leg up and spread her arms out, before crouching down with her hands together, while leaning to the left. She then pushed her hands forward, and sent a pink cloud at three Cogs, hitting them like a bowling ball, knocking them over as they sparkled.

The Battlezord then lifted its arm up, and then moved like a boxer.

"I'm still winning!" Wrecking Ball laughed, charging at it.

He then tried to hit the Battlezord with his blade, but missed as it dodged just in time. The Battlezord then punched him, then he tried to hit it with his ball and chain but missed, and then the Battlezord punched him in the back twice. He then turned around as the Battlezord kept punching him, then tried to hit it with his ball and chain, but missed. He then tried to hit it again, but missed again as it kept punching him, then blocked another from him, before punching him again and again.

It then punched him in the face, knocking him back, and then punched him repeatedly in the chest over and over again. The Battlezord's arms then powered up as it kept punching him.

"Playtime's over, pal." Tommy told him.

The Battlezord jumped up, and then dived towards Wrecking Ball. It then spun around in the air as it dived towards Wrecking Ball, firing several beams at him as it did, knocking him down.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Wrecking Ball then blew up.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

The Battlezord then landed on the ground and stood at ease, by punching its right arm up.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina and Sprocket had seen the battle.

"I hope our insurance covers collision." Mondo admitted.

"I'm sorry, dad!" Sprocket whimpered. "Mom, I really let _you guys_ down. I couldn't destroy the Rangers."

"But you did your _best_ , Sprocket." Machina complemented. "And you're father and I are very proud of you."

"Yes. Not only that, but you succeed in becoming a man today." Mondo added.

Sprocket stuttered nervously.

"Congratulations." Mondo said.

"Thanks." Sprocket blushed.

"You see, my son; you've taken the first step on your path to destroying the Power Rangers." Mondo explained. "This calls for a celebration."

* * *

In the Youth Center, Tanya was sitting with Vincent, Laszlo and another man, talking about the contract she was offered.

"We're talking limos, recording, vacations, but...if you're happy with your decision, so am I." Vincent said, understandably.

Tanya had turned it down, as she felt like she had other responsibilities - like her Ranger duties, and there was no one but Billy to replace her, but her suit had a skirt on, which would've made things weird.

"However, I should explain a few more things." Vincent reasoned.

Bulk and Skull - who'd both been playing video game machines in the corner nearby - both turned and walked towards the table.

"Tanya, we hope you didn't sign anything with this _creep_." Bulk hoped.

"Guys..?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah. You know, you can never be too careful these days, you know." Skull explained.

"Yeah." Bulk agreed. "There a lot of unscrupulous weasels out there like _him_.."

He and Skull pointed to Vincent.

"..who wanna take advantage of people like you." Bulk explained, pointing at Tanya, while Skull pointed to Laszlo, and then the other man.

"You guys, I turned them down." Tanya explained. "I decided I had other responsibilities that take priority. Okay."

"Oh." Bulk and Skull said, shocked.

They both then tiptoed away to their left.

"Sorry." Tanya said quietly to the producers.

"It's a quite shame." Laszlo admitted, touching her shoulder. "You'd have been a great diva."

He then sighed, before he, Vincent and the other man all got up, followed by Tanya.

"Here's your business card back." Tanya said, holding the card out to Vincent.

Vincent shook his head. "Can't take that." he told her. "Takes a lot to turn down an offer like this, but for talent like yours, I can wait. You call me when you're ready. We'll do lunch."

He then walked away, as Tanya turned to Laszlo.

"Bon santé." he said, as they shook hands.

He then put her hand to his lips and kissed it, before he and the other man walked away. All three men then approached Bulk and Skull by the steps and looked at them.

"You've got a _great_ look." Vincent commented, touching Bulk's tie. "What do you think?"

"Brilliant." Laszlo admitted, before holding his hands out like a TV screen. "Fab. Marvie."

"How'd you like to be in a new music video?" Vincent asked.

"Get lost!" Bulk snarled, unware the Rangers were right behind him.

"Yeah. Take a hike, you..." Skull advised, as Ernie walked towards them. "..sharlingtons."

The three men then walked away.

"What do you take us for?" Bulk asked, as Tanya approached them. "Couple of jerks."

"I hate to break it to you guys, but those were _real_ producers." Tanya explained.

"Yeah, right!" Bulk scoffed.

They both then turned to her in case they misheard, and then Tanya grinned, as she and Ernie nodded. They both then turned to where the producers had walked to, then to each other, before they ran after the producers.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bulk called.

"We were just kidding!" Skull called. "It was a joke!"

Ernie and Tanya turned to each other.

"Wait!" Skull cried.

Ernie shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Outside, Vincent, Laszlo and the other man were arguing by their limo, when they saw Bulk and Skull come out.

"Hold!" Skull shouted.

The third man got into the limo, followed by Vincent, and then Laszlo.

"Come on." Bulk said, trying to reason, as he and Skull ran to the door. "Wait a minute, I say it!"

The limo began to drive off out of the parking lot, as Laszlo tried to close the door, but Skull stopped him.

"Bulk and Skull." Bulk grinned. "Music videos."

Laszlo then tried to push Skull's elbow out from the gap between the limo and the door.

"Hey, come on." Bulk argued, as Laszlo pushed Skull's arm out, and then closed the door, but Skull's tie got stuck. "Fellas. Hey, what are you..."

The limo's engine began to power up, and then drove away backwards, taking Skull with it slowly.

"Skull! Skull!" Bulk yelled franticly.

* * *

Back inside, Tanya approached her friends, as Billy put some drinks on the table.

"Thanks, man." Tommy said, as Kat turned to Tanya.

"You guys, I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you today." Tanya apologised. "I'm just glad that you were able to handle it without me."

"I can't believe you gave up a recording contract like that." Kat said in disbelief.

"Wasn't that difficult." Tanya admitted, staring at Vera, who nodded. "I just had to evaluate what was truly important to me; school, and my friends."

Tommy then got up and hugged her from her left side, while Kat did the same on her right, and the other surrounded her - Billy and Rocky on her right and Adam and Vera on her left.

"You made the right decision." Billy told her.

Tanya then laughed as Adam hugged her tight, while the others all laughed as well.


	47. Game of Honor

**A/N: If you're wondering why I'm ending this story here, is because the rest of Zeo - along with about the first half of Turbo - will be my next story, which is the second half of Vera's tenure.**

* * *

 **Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

 _Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

 _Go, Zeo!_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

 _Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
 _  
..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

 _Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

 _..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

 _Zeo, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

 _Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

 _..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the forest, Adam was sprinting past some trees, and then looked back as he was being followed. He then did a sideways jump over some deadly plants, then kept running before he side jumped over some more sideways. He then looked up once he landed, and saw five ninjas appear in front of him.

One of them then jumped forward past him, then a second tried to kick him, but missed as he dodged, then a third sent a punch at him, but he blocked it. A fourth then tired to punch him, but he blocked it, then dodged a kick from the second, and then ducked as the fifth tried to kick him. The first then tried to kick him, but he spun around and tried to tackle it, but missed as the it jumped.

The third then tried to kick him while he was down, but he got up, causing it to miss, then blocked a kick from the fourth, before spinning around to upper kick it, while it tried to tackle him. Both then fourth and then second then tried to kick him, but he did jumped backwards onto his back to dodge them. He then got back up, when the first grabbed him from behind, but then he shrugged it off him and threw it over his shoulder.

He then jumped forward as the ninja rolled forward, then turned around, as the second kicked him in the arm. He then got up blocked a punch from it, followed by another and another, then another and another. He then spun around and tried to hit it with his elbow, but it blocked it, then tried to hit him with his hand, but it blocked it, then tried to kick it, but it blocked it, but then Adam kicked it in the leg. The ninja then spun around to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked slightly, and then backed away.

The fifth then jumped out from Adam's left and tried to fly kick him, but missed as he dodged. It then turned around and tried to kick him, but he blocked it, and then when it tried to punch him, he grabbed its arm and threw it over him, but it landed on its feet near the others. He then did a fighting pose, before turning around and running away, and then the five ninja's chased after him.

He ran through the forest over some downed leaves, then down a hill, then then tripped and rolled over and looked at the ninjas. He then looked down and saw a small gear on the ground, which was weird as they don't usually show up in a forest. He looked up as three of the ninjas jumped over him, while the other two jumped towards him - surrounding him. They then all stood up straight, and then took their masks off - reveling themselves to be his friends and fellow Rangers - Rocky and Kat in front of him, Tommy and Tanya behind him, and Vera on his left.

"You alright, man?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Adam breathed, getting up.

Tommy chuckled as Rocky approached him and Adam.

"Looks like you're ready for that Kung Fu tournament, hey buddy." he deduced, as he and Adam high-fived each other.

"Yeah. Good job." Tommy agreed, complementing Adam.

"Thanks." Adam grinned.

"You're bound to win that tournament, Adam." Vera told him.

"I hope so." Adam admitted, before he looked down and picked up the gear. "Wanna see something strange?"

They all looked at the gear curiously.

"Check this out?" Adam asked.

"What is it?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know." Adam admitted.

"It's kinda weird to be finding out here." Rocky deduced.

"Looks some sort of metal." Kat deduced.

"Looks more like some sort of metal gear to me." Vera deduced.

The gear then lit up brightly, spooking them all out.

"Did you see that?" Tanya asked the others.

"Yeah." Tommy said, answering for everyone. "Let's get it to the Power Chamber. Billy should take a look at this."

"I agree. Billy and I can scan it and find out what it is." Vera explained.

"Right." Kat agreed.

They then all walked off.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Sprocket, Machina, Klank and Orbus were all in the throne room.

"This is horrible, Orbus. My plan could be ruined." Klank explained.

"Well, it wouldn't be the _first_ time." Orbus joked, causing him to laugh.

"Now Orbus, if I didn't have to do _everything_ myself..." Klank argued.

"Will you two be quiet!" Mondo snapped, turning to them. "I can't hear myself tick!"

Klank stuttered nervously.

"We're gonna launch our Battleship soon, huh Dad. And don't forget to tell the Admiral I get to steer." Sprocket reminded.

"It positively warms my gears. Sprocket is our first-built son, and he's taking to the family business like oil to a crankshaft." Machina complemented.

"Of course he is." Mondo agreed. "And as soon as our _new_ fleet of ships is ready, our little bucket of bolts will be sailing around, destroying things with the best of them. Won't you, Sprocket my boy."

"Just call me 'Capt. Sprocket'." Sprocket joked.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy approached the main computer where Vera and Alpha were standing.

"Billy, we still don't understand. What exactly is it you hope to find?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah, can you tell us, Billy?" Vera asked, as Billy opened up a small holder on the computer.

"I don't know, guys." Billy admitted. "I'm just working on a hunch."

He put the gear in the holder, and then closed it. He then pressed some buttons, and then the gear began to glow yellow.

"What's it say, Alpha?" Vera asked.

"The analysis indicates, the medallion is _not_ made from any elements found on the planet Earth." Alpha explained.

"Just as I suspected. It's an artifact of King Mondo and his Machine Empire." Zordon explained.

"Oh, great!" Vera groaned, slapping her forehead. "I wonder what he's up to now?"

"I wish I knew, Vera." Alpha admitted.

"Zordon, the computer also shows the medallion is producing high levels of radiant energy." Billy explained.

"However, it appears the power is being generated from an outside force." Alpha explained.

Billy stopped the scanner and took the medallion out of the holder. "So the question still remains regardless." he told the others. "What does this medallion do?"

"And what's powering it up?" Vera wondered.

"I don't know." Billy admitted. "But it can't be good."

* * *

At the beach, Adam was standing on a plateau - the same one Tanya had shot part of her music video on - and lifted two swords up and over him like a cross, and then held them in front of his chest. He then jumped while moving them down as it he was hitting someone, and then waved them both around in his arms as fast as lighting.

On the sand below, Tanya was watching and staring at him, admiring his moves.

Adam did a move where one sword was pointed out behind him, while the other was pointed behind him beneath the armpit, then spun around and did it again, and then held the swords at either side of himself.

As Tanya kept watching, her ex-boyfriend Shawn - who was dressed in karate gear - along with Veronica - the same girl who wouldn't let Sophie and Aisha in the Angel Girls Club - came walking towards her arm-in-arm.

"Amazing." Tanya awed quietly.

Adam kept swinging the swords around in the same moves he did earlier.

"Great." Tanya awed quietly, as Shawn and Veronica approached her.

"Hey, Tanya." Shawn said.

Tanya turned to them both. "Hello, Shawn." she replied glumly, before turning back to Adam.

Veronica cleared her throat annoyingly, as Tanya hadn't addressed her.

"This is Veronica, my _new_ girlfriend." Shawn explained.

Tanya turned back to them and smiled. "Hello, Veronica. Nice to meet you." she said.

"Ha. I'm sure it is." Veronica scoffed.

"So what are you doing here, Tanya?" Shawn asked.

"We're training for the tournament." Tanya explained.

Adam spun the swords around and then walked down the plateau towards them.

"We?" Shawn questioned. "What you gonna do next? Join a football team."

He and Veronica then laughed.

"I just might, but for now, I'm lending moral support to Adam." Tanya told them.

"That's nice." Shawn complemented. "It's good to have a supportive girlfriend."

"I'm sure it is." Tanya smirked.

Adam then showed up behind her and stared at Shawn and Veronica. "Hi, Veronica." he snarled, remembering what she did to Sophie and Aisha last year. "Shawn. Just thought I'd get some practice in before the competition."

"Yeah." Shawn noticed. "Guess we both had the same idea. But don't bother practicing, Adam."

Adam looked confused as Veronica smirked.

"Wait until I unleash my secret weapon. When this tournament is over, they're gonna make me a Power Ranger." Shawn joked.

Veronica giggled as he looked at her, while Adam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What secret weapon?" he asked curiously.

"Now if I told you what it was, it _wouldn't_ be a secret, would it Adam?" Shawn questioned.

"Well, Adam has his _own_ secret weapon. It's called honor." Tanya told him.

Veronica scoffed, as if Tanya was joking.

"Come on, Adam." Tanya sighed.

She picked up her bag and then walked away, and then Adam followed after her while staring at Shawn and Veronica.

* * *

At Lt. Stone's office, Lt. Stone was reading a book with a lollipop in his mouth, as he rotated his chair around to face Bulk and Skull, who were both standing in front of his desk.

"Uh-hem." Skull mumbled, clearing his throat.

"Mm-hmm." Bulk muttered, clearing his.

Lt. Stone then closed the book, took the lollipop out of his mouth and looked at them both. "Gentlemen, take a seat?" he asked.

Bulk and Skull turned to _their_ joint desk, and then walked towards it and sat down in the chairs - Bulk taking the one near Lt. Stone's desk, while Skull took the one near the door. They then rolled their chairs to Lt. Stone's desk, so it was closer to his - now with the lollipop back in his mouth.

"This is big." the Lt. explained, before taking the lollipop out of his mouth again. "As you know, trees have been mysteriously disappearing from Angel Grove national forest."

"Could be beavers." Skull suggested, nodding.

"Skull could be right, sir." Bulk agreed. "A beaver has the motive."

"And the teeth." Skull added. "Really big teeth."

"Can the nonsense, gentlemen?" Lt. Stone asked politely. "I want you two men to find out what's going on, are we clear?"

Bulk and Skull both turned to each other. "Crystal." they said together.

They both turned back to Lt. Stone, as he stood up from his chair with the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Well?" he asked, before taking the lollipop out of his mouth again. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Bulk's eyes widened while looking at the Lt., before he and Skull got up and straightened themselves up. They both then walked towards the door and left the room, while Lt. Stone put the lollipop back in his mouth.

* * *

Back at the beach, Adam was now waving one of the swords gracefully, while moving his body slowly. He moved the sword forward, and then back and rotated his arms, until it was by his chest, and then took a deep breath.

Behind a rock, Shawn and Veronica - who were both watching - lowering their eyebrows slightly as they watched in confusion.

Adam then waved the sword around like he was in a battle, before putting it behind his back, and held his other hand out like in a daring move. He then waved the sword around again like he was fighting someone.

"Hmm." Shawn muttered, before he walked away.

Adam then slowed down his movements, before he brought the sword back, lifted it above his head, and then held it like a pirate.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Bulk and Skull were now in the forest with camouflage paint on their faces, as well as leaves stuck to their suits and hats, and were both carrying a cardboard cutout of a tree. They both lifted their cutouts up and began to move along the ground.

"I don't see anything, Bulky." Skull said. "Can we go home now?"

"No! We gotta find out what's going on." Bulk argued. "Lt. Stone is counting on us."

Skull hid behind his cutout in annoyance, when Bulk spotted something on the ground.

"Huh?!" he gasped, his eyes wide.

The thing on the ground glowed, and it was another medallion.

"Skull, did you see that?" Bulk asked.

Skull moved his cutout away from his face. "No. I don't see anything." he said rudely.

He then looked at ground, as Bulk threw his cutout away.

"Come on!" he barked, grabbing Skull's jacket.

He then dragged Skull to the medallion, who then finally saw it.

"What is that?" Skull wondered.

"I don't know." Bulk admitted. "Touch it."

"I ain't touching it. I don't know where that _thing's_ been." Skull said disgustingly. "You touch it."

"I'm not gonna touch it." Bulk snarled. "You touch it."

"Umm... Let's call for backup." Skull suggested nervously.

"How?" Bulk questioned annoyingly.

"We can yell real loud." Skull explained. "Huh?"

"Good idea." Bulk replied, sarcastically.

He walked towards the medallion as Skull nodded. Three Cogs then appeared from behind a bush on their left, and then two more came up behind Skull and then one patted the wrapper on his hat. Skull turned to his right, as the one on his left patted his shoulder, causing him to stop and turn to his left, and then when he saw the Cog, he made spat noises in his mouth.

Bulk - who was now crouched on the grass - was leaning towards the medallion while Skull kept making the noises to get his attention, and then picked it up.

"Ahh." he awed, admiring it.

A foot then appeared in front of him.

"Can I help you?" the figure asked.

Bulk looked up nervously, and then got up to his feet when he saw the robot - which looked like a pirate.

"Hey, this medallion looks exactly like the one on your coat." Bulk joked.

The robot groaned as Bulk turned to Skull - the two Cogs behind him now had hold of his arms.

"Wait a minute?! You're a monster!" Bulk exclaimed.

"Take these two stowaways and throw them in the brig!" the robot ordered.

"Hey, Bulky, what's a brig?" Skull asked.

"Whatever it is, I know I'm not gonna like it." Bulk replied, sounding worried.

"Quiet!" the robot snapped.

"Skull?" Bulk whimpered.

"Yeah?" Skull asked, muttering nervously.

"Call for backup." Bulk whimpered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Rocky, Kat, Tommy, Vera and Billy all came out from dark room at the back - the latter two explaining what the medallion was.

"Well, this is no ordinally medallion." Billy explained. "It draws energy from an outside power source."

"And it also seems to be shielding something." Vera added.

"But, we haven't been able to pinpoint that location yet." Billy finished.

He then picked up the medallion.

"Well, why does it use energy?" Kat asked, confused.

"Well..." Billy said, as Vera pressed some buttons on the computer. "..it's quite simple really."

He and Vera then walked away from the computer.

"Watch." Vera told the others.

She and Billy then turned invisible, freaking the others out.

"Hey!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Guys!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Where'd they go?" Kat wondered, as they looked around.

"I don't know." Tommy muttered.

They kept looking around worriedly, before they walked over to Alpha.

"Alpha, quickly, see if you can get a reading on them?" Tommy asked.

"It's okay, Tommy." Alpha assured.

"Hey, take it easy, we're okay." Billy's voice assured.

"Yeah, nothing's happened to us." Vera's voice assured.

The three Rangers looked around confused, when Rocky saw Vera and Billy return in the spot they'd disappeared in. Kat sighed in relief as she saw them, while Rocky and Tommy looked surprised.

"Hey, where did you go?" Rocky asked, curiously.

"Nowhere." Billy explained, putting the medallion down. "This medallions and invisibly shield."

"Like a cloaking device in order to hide something." Vera explained.

"So what's King Mondo hiding?" Rocky wondered.

"Well, whatever it is, we think there's a lot more of these out there." Billy explained.

"Meaning there might be something big in the forest." Vera added.

"Well, what if someone else gets a hold of one?" Tommy asked.

Billy sighed.

"I don't know, but I'd hate to think about it." Vera admitted, gulping.

* * *

At the beach, Shawn opened his bag up, and took out another of the medallion's.

"This little baby's _my_ ticket to a sure win." he told himself.

He clutched the medallion in his fist, before putting it in his chest pocket. He then ran forward and did a fly kick - turning invisible as he did - and then visible again as he landed on his feet on the sand.

* * *

Back in the forest, Bulk and Skull were now in the brig - which was a bamboo cage with plants in the back. Bulk looked worried as he looked out through the gaps in the bamboo sticks, while Skull was playing a melody on a harmonica.

"That's _really_ getting to me, man." Bulk groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah. Pretty depressing, ain't it?" Skull questioned, as he stopped playing.

"Not depressing, it's annoying." Bulk explained.

Skull then began to play another tune on the harmonica, annoying Bulk again as he gritted his teeth.

"Do us both a favour and stick to the piano?" Bulk asked, gritting his teeth.

Skull ignored him and kept playing. Bulk then lowered his head with a huge growl on his face, before he turned to Skull and grabbed his hands, preventing him from playing.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Vera and Alpha were working at the computer to locate the medallions.

"There, it's ready." Billy sighed, once they'd finished. "We've adjusted the computer scanner to penetrate the invisibility shield and give us a visual of what's in those woods."

"Meaning we'll be able to find out what's hiding in there." Vera explained.

"Ready, Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Ready, Billy." Alpha replied, before he pressed some buttons on the computer. "I'm activating the gird now."

The gird then changed from the world map, to a blank screen.

"Engage scanner." Billy instructed.

The scanner then showed what the medallions were hiding in the forest.

"There they are." Billy explained.

"Those look like ships." Kat deduced, looking closely.

"What's King Mondo doing with them?" Rocky wondered.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Vera admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"He appears to be building his own armada." Zordon explained.

"And in order to cover such a large area and hide it, there must be more of those medallions out there." Billy deduced.

"But why would King Mondo want to build an armada when he already has his Quadrafighters?" Vera asked.

"He may be building a more powerful ship with better agility than them." Zordon explained. "Alpha, summon Adam and Tanya from the tournament."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha acknowledged.

He then pressed some buttons on the computer, and then the alarm went off.

"What is it, Zordon?" Kat asked.

"Bulk and Skull are being held captive by Admiral Abominator..." Zordon explained.

The four Rangers and Billy all turned to the viewing globe, and saw Bulk and Skull in the bamboo cage.

"..the leader of King Mondo's fleet." Zordon explained.

Bulk then pulled on the bamboo poles.

"How do those _two_ always get in the middle?" Kat wondered, annoyingly.

"I don't know." Vera shrugged.

"Hey, Billy, you and Vera said these medallions draw their power from a main source. Is there anyway of destroying that source?" Tommy asked, turning to Billy.

"Well, our disrupter ray may have that capability." Billy said hopefully. "It's definitely worth a shot."

The alarm then went off again.

"We are running out of time." Zordon explained. "Billy, continue working. The rest of you must rescue Bulk and Skull."

Adam and Tanya showed up behind the others.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Tanya asked, as they all turned to her and Adam. "Adam just made it to the final round and he's up next."

"Hey, Adam, don't worry about it, man." Tommy told him, patting his shoulder. "We'll have you back in time so you can win the competition. It's morphin time!"

Their arms all glowed, as they twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

 **(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

 **(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived in the forest by the bamboo cage on their knees with their backs to it, but they then turned around as they got up.

"There they are." Tommy said.

They then all ran towards the bamboo cage, and then tore the wall apart. Rocky pulled some of the poles away, and then the rest threw the rest of the wall over them, and then turned back to Bulk and Skull.

"I don't believe it." Kat said in disbelief. "They're asleep."

She then shook Bulk's shoulders.

"Come on, Bulk." she said, trying to wake him up. "Skull."

She shook Skull's shoulders.

"Wake up." she said. "Come on?"

"Hey, you two, wake up!" Tommy said.

Bulk then snapped his eyes open. "Wow, the Power Rangers!" he exclaimed.

Skull then opened his eyes as Tommy backed away from them both.

"You two have to got out of here." Tanya explained.

"Yeah, this place is crawling with Cogs." Vera explained.

"Come on, hurry." Tanya said.

"You didn't need to tell us twice." Skull told them.

He and Bulk then got up, then ran through the gap between Tommy and Kat, and then ran away from the area.

"Run, you guys!" Tanya called.

"Well, at least they're safe." Tommy sighed.

"Now to find Admiral Abominator before he realises they've escaped." Vera deduced.

"You're right there." Tommy sighed in agreement, as they all ran off.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was walking towards one of the computers.

"Alpha, set the beam for the following coordinates." he instructed, stopping at the main computer.

"I'm ready." Alpha told him, as he pressed some buttons on it.

"25 degrees east longitude, 30 degrees north latitude." Billy explained, as he walked towards Alpha.

Alpha then put the coordinates into the computer. "But if destroying the power source destroys the medallion, shouldn't we move this one from the Power Chamber?" he questioned.

"No, Alpha, it's alright." Billy assured. "As long as it's not actively creating an invisibility shield, it's harmless."

He then looked at the scanner, which showed the moon.

"Disturber ray powering up." Alpha explained, as a target screen came over the moon.

"Remember, Billy, we may only have one shot at this." Zordon reminded Billy.

Billy walked to the other side of Alpha while staring at the screen. "Lock the laser on target." he instructed, sighing.

"Laser locked." Alpha reported.

"Ready?" Billy asked.

"On your command." Alpha assured.

"Fire!" Billy ordered.

Alpha then hit the fire button.

A red beam then shot out from the top of the Power Chamber towards the moon. It then reached the moon, and hit the antenna on Mondo's palace.

"Look? The invisibility grid is disappearing." Alpha explained, as it disappeared off the radar.

"It's working." Billy realised.

He then pressed some buttons on the computer to contact the others.

"Tommy, the destruction of the energy source is annihilating the ships." he explained.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket moved slightly as the throne room shook.

"That's no fair!" he cried. "Oh, I didn't even get to play with my boats and the Power Rangers are blowing them up! Make it stop, daddy!"

"Of course I will, son." Mondo assured, as the room stopped shaking. "Time for reinforcements. Cogs, get down there and stop them!"

* * *

In the forest, a bunch of Cogs appeared in front of the Rangers, and then they charged at each other.

Tommy blocked an attack from one's staff, while Rocky did a sideways handspring to avoid another, Tanya ducked as a third tried to hit her while running to get behind it, and Vera jumped over a third as it tried to kick her. Tommy then moved around his while holding its staff, while Tanya blocked an attack from hers, and then hit it in the chest with her knee. Rocky blocked an attack from his, as Kat blocked another's attack and then flipped it over, while Vera dodged a third's attack, and then spun around and tackled it. Rocky then kicked his away, while Kat hit hers with its staff while it was down, and Adam blocked ones attack and then threw it behind him. Tanya then kicked one away from her, then Rocky did a backwards handspring to avoid another's attack, while Vera blocked a third's staff by grabbing it.

Tommy then dodged past one and then kicked a second, then spun around and grabbed the first's staff as it tried to hit him, then lifted the staff up, and then punched the Cog in the chest. Rocky jumped and flipped himself forward, before fly kicking one in the chest, knocking it down, and then it rolled along the ground as it sparkled, while Adam punched one in the chest about four times. Tanya kicked another near a bamboo pole wall - knocking it over - then she spun around and kicked it again, but it only spun around, then she kicked it in the left hand, then again in the right, then in the back of the head.

Vera spun around as one tried to punch her, causing it to miss, while she then managed to tackle it, then she got up and did a backwards handspring to avoid another, before kicking it in the face, knocking it down, but she fell down with it. Kat then picked up a bucket and dunked it in a barrel of water, then she threw the water onto a Cog nearby, causing it to sparkle, then she put the bucket on its head, grabbed it by the shoulders, and then pushed it into the barrel.

They then all regrouped as Admiral Abominator showed up and charged at them with his sword out, prompting them to bring out their Pod Swords.

"Trying to sabotage me, are ya?" he questioned angrily, hitting Tommy in the chest with his sword.

He then blocked an attack from Tanya, knocking her to his right, then did the same with Rocky, knocking him to his left. Vera then tried to hit him, but he blocked the attack, and then hit her in the chest, and threw her over his shoulder. He then blocked an attack from Kat and Adam as they tried to hit him at the same time, but then lifted their Pod Swords up, and turned around as they ran past him.

He turned around as Tanya tried to hit him but he blocked the attack, and then hit her in the chest knocking her over. He then ducked as Rocky tried to hit him, and then blocked another attack from him and Tommy at the same time.

"Ah! The power raging from action!" he laughed.

He then hit Rocky with his sword, knocking him towards Vera, who caught him, and then hit Tommy as he ran past him. He then blocked an attack from Adam, who then rolled forward as he tried to hit him, then blocked an attack from Kat, and then hit her in the chest, knocking her down. He then laughed when he fried a chain out of his hand which wrapped itself round Kat's hands.

"Let me go!" she demanded, as he pulled her towards him, spinning around as she did.

"Kat!" Tommy shouted worriedly, getting up.

The others then gathered around him.

Admiral Abominator then opened his chest up - reveling about a dozen cannons inside of it - which then fired lasers at the other Rangers, which hit them all, knocking them down.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned.

"Now for..." Admiral Abominator said.

"No!" Kat screamed.

"..my pretty." Admiral Abominator said, moving his open chest closer to her.

"Tommy, help!" Kat cried.

Tommy got back to his feet. "I'm coming, Kat!" he shouted, bringing out his Power Sword.

He then jumped up as Admiral Abominator looked up at him. The Power Sword then powered up, and then Tommy slashed it from left to right, hitting Admiral Abominator in the chest, knocking him down - as well as breaking the chain around Kat's arms, freeing her.

 _Zeo, Zeo,_ _Zeo_

"Pink Power Shield now!" Kat shouted, lifting her arms up, and then her Power Shield appeared in her hands.

 _Zeo_

Admiral Abominator got up, as Kat jumped and dived towards him with her shield over her helmet, and then hit him in the chest, knocking him back.

"You got him." Tommy commented, as the Rangers gathered around Kat. "Good job."

Klank and Orbus then showed up behind a bush.

"Orbus, oh, no!" Klank cried, covering his eyes while moving his head back. "You must help him."

"Well, then, let's get to it." Orbus decided, lowering his head.

Orbus then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away ya go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Admiral Abominator.

"Open wide, Admiral?" he asked, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Admiral Abominator's body, as the Rangers watched.

"Huh?" Kat muttered.

Admiral Abominator then grew giant and was towering over the Rangers.

"Shiver me timbers. This will be like catching fish in a barrel!" he yelled.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

The Zeozords then all showed up, and then the Rangers all jumped into them.

"Let's do it, guys." Tommy ordered.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them, and then Zeozord VI retracted its wings. Zeozord's III, IV and V quickly changed form and then combined into their positions. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

"Docking sequence initialised!" Tommy shouted. "Prepare to activate Red Battlezord!"

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

 **(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Battlezord was shout out from it.

 **(Battle area)**

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported inside. The Battlezord then landed on the ground and got ready to fight.

 _Go, Zeo_

Admiral Abominator then charged at the Meagzord and hit it with his sword, then turned to the Battlezord and hit it in the chest. He then tried to hit it again, but missed as it ducked and then punched him in the chest and then in the face. The Megazord then punched him in the face as it ran past him, and then he swirled around as the Battlezord tried to punch him, but he managed to block it. The Battlezord then tried to punch him again, but he blocked it with his sword, but then it knocked his sword down, then punched him in the chest repeatedly, powering up its arms. It kept punching him, knocking him back, and then it punched him right in the mouthpiece, knocking him back.

"Ow! You'll pay for that!" he shouted.

Zeozord I's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Zeo Megazord's head, while Kat and Vera - who'd been sitting in the front seat - swapped seats.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet activate!" Kat shouted, pressing the button.

Zeozord I's Battle Helmet then fired lasers out of its cannon at Admiral Abominator, hitting him in the chest.

"Agh!" he groaned.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord sequence now!" Tommy ordered.

The Battlezord and Megazord then stood beside each other, and then hit their arms together, while spreading their other arms out, and then stood back-to-back, before lowering their arms.

 _Go, Zeo_

The Battlezord then raised its legs, while raising its arms over itself, and then they rested on the Megazord's shoulders - past the bits belonging to Zeozord V.

 _Go, Zeo_

The cannons from the Battlezord's hands then moved forward and covered up the hands.

 _Zeo, Power Rangers_

The Battlezord's head then spun around, and then covered the Megazord's head, forming the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Complete!" Tommy announced.

"Power up!" the others shouted, raising their right arms.

Admiral Abominator then got up and looked at the Zeo Mega Battlezord. "No!" he cried. "Wait?!"

"Looks like it's time for you to weigh anchor, Admiral!" Tommy announced, punching his fists forward.

 _Go, Zeo_

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then fired lasers out of the cannons.

 _Zeo, Zeo_

The lasers then hit Admiral Abominator in the chest.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers  
_ _Zeo, Power Rangers_

Admiral Abominator began to sparkle and then he was destroyed.

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was groaning while looking at his son.

"Drat! They sunk my battleships!" he groaned.

"And I never got a chance to steer!" Sprocket complained.

"Don't worry, son. I promise we'll have another opportunity very soon to make a big splash with the Power Rangers." Mondo assured.

* * *

Later, the Rangers and Billy were at the beach to cheer Adam on for the final round of the tournament. They along with the rest of the audience clapped as two contestants stood opposite each other on the ring area.

"Gentlemen, face me." the ref instructed. "Bow to me."

The two boys did what he instructed.

"Face each other." the ref instructed. "Bow to them."

They both did what he said.

"Fighting stance." the ref instructed.

Both boys did their fighting poses, as he backed away.

The boy with the black waistband spun around to kick the other - who had a red waistband - but missed as he dodged. Red then tried to kick Black, but missed slightly, but then charged and kicked Black in the chest, knocking him down.

The ref then moved Red back as Black got up, and then awarded Red one point. "Red!" he announced.

The audience all clapped.

Lt. Stone - wearing his brown overcoat with a lollipop in his mouth - walked over to Bulk and Skull - who were amongst the crowd wearing suits. Bulk - who had his face and hands bandaged - began to scratch his shirt when Skull stopped him.

"Don't scratch." he told him.

Lt. Stone then crouched down behind them, and took the lollipop out of his mouth. "What in the world happened to him?" he asked Skull.

"Ha. We went undercover as trees and he wrapped himself in poison ivy." Skull explained.

Bulk moaned as he scratched his face.

"Sorry I asked." Lt. Stone groaned.

He put his lollipop back in his mouth as Skull started scratching his back.

"Uh...um, but we did however, uncover a prison deep in the forest man-made by monsters." Skull explained.

Lt. Stone nodded.

"In fact..." Bulk mumbled, as Skull and the Lt. turned to him. "..we were held captive for several heroine hours."

"How did you escape?" Lt. Stone inquired.

Skull grabbed his coat and pulled him towards him. "With brute force." he told him.

Lt. Stone nodded while looking convinced, while putting the lollipop back in his mouth. "Sometimes, you guys impress me." he admitted, wrapping his arms around Bulk and Skull.

"Thank you, sir." Skull sniggered, as Bulk nodded.

Skull then slapped his chest as he started scratching again.

Back at the ring, Shawn was now running on the spot as Veronica stood beside him.

"Good luck." she said. "I know you're gonna win; especially since you got that secret weapon."

On the other side of the ring, Adam was warming up with Tanya standing beside him.

"Just focus." she told him, as he breathed. "Focus and concentrate. There's nothing you can't do, okay. Good luck, sweetie."

Adam blushed slightly as Tommy and Vera showed up behind them.

"Let's go, man." Tommy said, patting Adam's back.

"You can do it, Adam." Vera assured, hopefully.

"Thanks, guys." Adam said.

Shawn then took out the medallion from his pocket. "Here." he said, giving it to Veronica.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused. "You're gonna need this."

"No. You keep it. You know, for good luck." Shawn told her.

"I don't understand." Veronica said, more confused.

"I think I'd rather win with honor." Shawn explained.

Veronica blinked, looking surprised as she looked at the medallion. Shawn then turned to Adam, as he and his friends stared back at him.

"Next competitors up?" the ref asked.

Shawn and Adam then both walked towards the ref in the ring.

"Sweetie?" Vera whispered to Tanya.

Tanya blushed, not realising she'd said that.

The ref then touched Adam's shoulder, as he and Shawn looked at each other.

"Adam will be red!" the ref announced.

He then walked behind Adam and tied a red band around his waist.

The crowd then clapped and cheered.

"Yeah!" a boy cheered.

"Yeah! Whoo!" Tommy whooped.

"Come on, Adam!" Tanya cheered.

The ref then touched Adam's right shoulder, while touching Shawn's left at the same time. "You will now meet in a one-on-one competition." he explained. "Three points win. Remember, blow to the head is immediate disqualification. Compete with honor and courage. Gentlemen, face me?"

Adam and Shawn both turned to him, as the crowd began clapping.

"Bow to me." the ref instructed.

Adam and Shawn both bowed.

"Face each other." the ref instructed.

Adam and Shawn turned to each other.

"Bow." the ref instructed.

They both bowed.

"And fighting stance." the ref instructed.

Adam and Shawn both got ready to fight.

Tommy, Vera, Rocky, Kat and Billy all sat on a mat as they watched.

"And go!" the ref said, backing away.

Shawn sent a kick at Adam, who blocked it and sent a kick at him, but he blocked it and sent a kick back. Adam then sent another kick at Shawn, but missed as he dodged, then he blocked a kick from Shawn, and then rolled forward as Shawn spun around to kick him. Adam then blocked a punch from Shawn, followed by another, before he hit him in the chest with his elbow, knocking him down.

The judge held up a red flag as the crowd cheered.

"Alright!" Tanya cheered.

Veronica turned around disgusted.

"Point to red!" the ref announced.

"Alright, Adam!" Tanya cheered.

"Whoo!" some of the crowd said.

"Alright, man." Tommy said.

"Way to go!" Vera cheered.

Shawn got back up and went to his side, as the ref stood between him and Adam.

"One point, red!" the ref announced. "Fighting stance, go."

Shawn spun around to upper kick Adam, but missed as he ducked and then ran around him. Adam then sent a kick at Shawn, who blocked it, then sent a punch at him, but he blocked that too. Shawn then sent at least three punches at Adam, who managed to block them all, then ducked when he tried to punch him again, then blocked another punch, before he tried to hit him, but missed as he ran around.

Veronica looked at them as they turned back to each other.

Adam then kicked Shawn in the chest and knocked him down, but he accidently took him down too, before rolling along the ground.

"Aw!" a girl groaned.

Tanya looked worried, as they both got back up.

"Whew." a girl sighed.

Shawn then sent a fly kick at Adam, hitting him in the chest and knocked him down.

"Ref!" the ref shouted, touching Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn then moved away from the ref as Adam got up, and then the judge held up a white flag.

"Yes!" Veronica cheered quietly.

The crowd clapped as Adam and Shawn turned to each other again.

"Way a go!" a boy cheered.

"Go!" Tommy cheered.

"One!" the ref announced. "One-one. Let's go."

He then backed away.

Adam sent a kick at Shawn, but he blocked it with his arm. They then both sent a kick at each other, but their legs both blocked each's kick, then Shawn spun around to upper kick him, but Adam ducked just in time as it almost hit his face. Adam then kicked Shawn in the arm, but he tripped over as he did.

"Alright, Adam!" Tanya cheered, as the crowd clapped.

The judge then held up the red flag.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

"Way to go!" Vera cheered.

Adam and Shawn then faced each other as the ref got between them.

"Two-one!" he announced. "Set. Go!"

Adam sent a kick at Shawn, but he blocked it, then grabbed his arm and flipped Adam over and punched him in the chest.

"Yeah!" Shawn grinned.

"Yes." Veronica cheered.

"Whoo!" some of the crowd said.

"Yeah!" a boy cheered. "Alright!"

"Two-two!" the ref announced, as Adam got back up.

"Whoo!" some of the crowd whooped.

"Next point wins!" the ref announced. "Fighting stance."

Adam and Shawn did their fighting poses.

"Go!" the ref announced.

Adam sent a kick at Shawn, who blocked it with his hand, then blocked a punch from him, followed by another and then another. Adam then tried to hit Shawn in the head, but missed as he ducked, then dodged as Shawn tried to trip him up, then dodged again. They both then sent a kick at each other, causing them to hit each other's foot, then Shawn tried to kick Adam again, but missed as he jumped backwards onto his back. He got back to his feet, then rolled forward as Shawn spun around to kick him.

"Come on, Shawn." Veronica encouraged.

Adam then spun around to upper kick Shawn, but missed as he ducked, but then spun around again and kicked him in the chest as he got up, knocking him down.

Veronica put her hand on her head in embarrassment, as the crowd cheered for Adam.

The judge then held up the red flag.

"And point three! Winner of Angel Grove Kung Fu championship; Adam Park!" the ref announced.

He then held up Adam's arm as the crowd cheered for him.

"Good job, gentlemen." the ref commented, as Adam and Shawn faced each other. "Face me."

They both turned to him.

"And bow." the ref instructed.

They both bowed.

"Face each other." the ref instructed.

They both turned to each other.

"And bow." the ref instructed.

They bowed to each other.

"Gentlemen, you're dismissed." the ref told them.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered, as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Whoo!" Kat whooped.

"Alright!" Vera cheered.

They all then got up - along with Tommy and Billy - and walked towards Adam and Tanya.

"Congratulations!" Tanya said, hugging him tight. "That was great."

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Adam admitted.

"That was _so_ good." Tanya complemented, as she hugged him again.

Shawn then approached them and cleared his throat.

"That was a great match, Shawn." Adam remarked.

"Yeah, the best." Shawn agreed. "Hey, look, I want to say I'm sorry about everything that happened earlier."

Everyone looked confused.

"I owe you _both_ an apology." Shawn explained, looking at Adam and Tanya.

"Forget about it, Shawn." Tanya said. "We already have."

"Cool. So friends?" Shawn asked, hopefully.

"Friends." Tanya and Adam replied, Tanya hugging him.

"Alright." Shawn said, hugging Tanya back.

"Alright, break it up." Adam said, touching Tanya's arm.

Tanya backed away from Shawn slightly, and then laughed as Adam and Shawn high-fived each other.

"Adam, congratulations." the ref said, giving Adam the trophy. "That was a great competition today gentlemen."

Shawn and Adam both nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Adam said, embarrassed.

"Congratulations, Adam." the ref said.

Adam then held the trophy up.

"Yeah!" Tanya cheered, as the crowd clapped.

"You know, it feels a bit weird without Sophie here to take the picture of the winner." Rocky admitted quietly.

"I know what you mean." Billy agreed. "She always did sporting events her friends were in."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she did."


End file.
